Always in Motion
by jmsbndgrl
Summary: A series of events will lead ObiWan Kenobi down a path that will change the future of the GFFA. AU
1. Prologue

**Always is Motion**

**Summary:** A series of events will lead Obi-Wan Kenobi down a path that will change the future of the GFFA.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Twenty-five year old Aila Bennet was still asleep in bed on a frigid November morning. The temperature had slowly dropped below freezing over the past few days, and the weather forecasters were calling for the area's first snowfall. As a result, Aila would be out shoveling snow by herself later in the day. However, currently she was nice and warm under her covers, lost in pleasant dreams.

She was abruptly woken by the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She grumbled as she turned to it and hit the snooze alarm before dozing for another few minutes. The alarm went off a second time nine minutes later, and she quickly slammed her hand on the snooze alarm one more time. However, after the third time the alarm went off, Aila could not fight it any longer, and begrudgingly crawled out of bed.

She quickly turned on her television and tuned into the local news.

"Scientists claim discovery of wormhole, but details are limited as to what that means to our planet, more on this during the nightly news. Now here is Scott with the weather." The news anchor stated.

The young weatherman stood before a weather map that clearly showed a large amount of precipitation heading for the area. "Well folks, this is it, the first snowfall of the season. It looks to be a significant storm; we could be setting snowfall records. Expect 8-12 inches to fall overnight. Some northern areas could see up to 16 inches."

Aila groaned as she turned off the television. She lived in a northern area and with her luck would see 16 inches. She was not looking forward to shoveling her driveway by herself. She laughed to herself as she thought she should have followed her mother's advice, and found herself a boyfriend/ husband. Perhaps he could help with this hated chore. She could have hired someone to shovel it for her, but the local guy always leered at her and creeped her out. Although she hated the chore, she would rather do it herself than have some dirty old man stare at her.

Aila sighed as she walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up. It wasn't like she wasn't looking; she just did not meet anyone who interested her yet. Many men had shown an interest to the attractive, longhaired brunette. She had a nice, slim figure, long legs, and many people knew that financially she was well off.

She had inherited a small fortune from her grandmother several years back and had invested the funds in some highly lucrative ventures that were paying off nicely. As a result, Aila was able to leave her cumbersome day job and pursue more enjoyable activities.

Aila loved to help people, and set up several charity foundations with some of her excess cash flow. When Aila was not overseeing operations of these organizations, she lounged around at home, or went out to splurge her money with her friends.

However, Aila never went overboard by spending her money frivolously. She knew the importance of saving, and carefully monitored her investments and cash flow. She had not had a lot of money before her grandmother's death, and she did not wish to have to revert back to her previous lifestyle because of carelessness. Life had been hard before, and now she got to do things she loved.

Unfortunately, financial independence attracted a lot of people who were more interested in money than love, as Aila soon discovered. She longed to find someone who loved her for her personality and spirit, and not just her financial assets. However, she had yet to find one. Aila's mother claimed it was due to her caustic and sarcastic nature when socializing with people. Her mother claimed that if Aila would be nicer, she might be able to attract her future husband. Aila always shook her head at this argument. She was only sarcastic to keep the weirdoes away from her, but her mother just did not see this.

After taking a quick shower, the blue-eyed woman quickly got dressed and found her car keys. She needed to go to the store and pick up some supplies. With the impending storm, she wanted to make sure she was fully prepared for anything.


	2. Ch 1: A Race

**Chapter 1: A Race**

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker had just finished a brief flying exercise. It was mandatory that padawans gained a specific number of hours in flight training, and Obi-Wan had taken his apprentice out so that they could clock the appropriate hours. There was not much point in this, Anakin was a better pilot than Obi-Wan, but the Jedi Council was strict about their rules.

Obi-Wan affectionately called flying exercises, "torture." He hated flying, particularly when his sixteen-year old padawan made snide remarks or suggestions to improve his flying skills. The eleven-year age difference between the master and padawan did not seem to elicit any respect.

"Come on master, I'll race you home." Anakin's voice came through Obi-Wan's comm. system.

"Now Anakin, there is no need to be in a rush."

"What? Scared I'll beat you for the hundredth time?" Anakin goaded.

"No, It is just…"

"You hate flying. Why? It is easy!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "It is not my preferred means of travel."

"Scared!" Anakin taunted.

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Prove it!"

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, while Anakin flashed a smile at him from the cockpit of his own ship. Anakin had trapped him, he had to go through with this, or run the risk of being nagged by his precocious padawan.

"What happens when I win?" Obi-Wan asked.

There was a long pause while Anakin thought for a moment before he spoke, " I'll promise to follow all of your orders without question, and be a model padawan."

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow as he looked out one of his view ports at Anakin's ship, "Really?"

Anakin smiled as he gazed back at Obi-Wan's ship, "Yes, but I'm not going to lose, so I don't need to worry."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at this, "We'll see, what do you want if you win?"

"You have to spend a whole day not lecturing me."

"Only a day?"

Anakin chuckled softly, "Well you could not go any longer than that without a lecture, my master."

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin's ship before replying, "You're on! On the count of three, one…. two…. three…."

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin simultaneously sped off and began to set the coordinates to jump into hyperspace.

Obi-Wan gave a frustrated sigh as Anakin's ship took off into hyperspace before him. He hurriedly inputted the last of his coordinates in a futile attempt to catch up to his padawan.

Obi-Wan jumped into hyperspace with no problems, but 2 minutes into the jump, sirens started blaring within his ship. "Blast, this is why I hate flying!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he checked the ship's readouts to determine the problem. Nothing appeared to be wrong with the ship, but when it gave a violent lurch, Obi-Wan knew he was in trouble.

"R4, shut down the hyper drive." Obi-Wan told his astromech droid. The little droid did as he was told, but Obi-Wan's ship continued to spin and shutter violently in space. "Try to stabilize us, R4." Obi-Wan called out, and then he switched the channel on his comm. and tried to call for help. "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I have lost control of my ship, please send assistance."

R4 displayed a message on the ship's computer screen, dictating what the problem was. Obi-Wan then dictated this in his distress call. "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my ship has entered a wormhole. I will activate my ships homing beacon, please send assistance." Obi-Wan stated, trying to remain calm as he switched on his homing beacon.

"R4, can you do anything to stabilize us?" Obi-Wan asked, nervousness creeping into his voice. However, the astromech droid did not answer because the ship made another violent tumble and the top of the droid was torn apart. "R4!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, worry knitted all over his face.

"If I survive this, I am never racing Anakin again!" Obi-Wan stated as he called upon the force to help him. However, his meditations were interrupted when the ship gave another violent lurch. He looked out his view port to see that he appeared to have escaped the wormhole and was heading towards a bright blue planet.

Obi-Wan noticed that he seemed to be being pulled in by the planet's gravity. He tried to fire up his engines and avoid the planet's pull, but his trip through the wormhole seemed to have damaged his ship. He quickly tried to run some figures to determine where he was, but it appeared he was approaching an uncharted planet. He tried to call on the force to give him insight, but even it could not tell him where he was.

Fear crept into Obi-Wan's voice as he sent one more distress call, "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my ship has escaped the wormhole and is now approaching an unknown planet. My ship is badly damaged and is not functional. It appears that I will crash! Please send assistance!" Obi-Wan finished with desperation.

He finished his transmission just as his ship started to enter the mysterious planet's atmosphere. Fire seemed to blaze around him, and he watched as his antennae for his homing beacon and comm. unit were ripped off his ship.

The ship began to shutter violently, and Obi-Wan could not watch his descent anymore. He could hear parts of his ship ripping off and he knew the end was near. Trying to manage his fear, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and immersed himself in the calming presence of the force. The force gave him a sense of peace as the ship violently shuttered around him.

All of a sudden, the shuddering stopped, and Obi-Wan opened his eyes expecting that he was dead. However, he quickly realized he was still alive and his ship was approaching a large land mass. The fire that had engulfed his ship earlier had dissipated and he was now falling through clear air to the ground below.

Desperately, Obi-Wan made one more attempt to fire up his engines to soften his landing, but they failed again. With nothing left to do, Obi-Wan closed his eyes one more time and used the force to brace himself for the upcoming impact.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin landed his ship in the Jedi hangar bay. He jumped out of his cockpit enthusiastically, and with a smile on his face, waited for Obi-Wan to return. He knew his master could not beat him, and he looked forward to gloating when his master finally arrived in a few minutes.

However, his master did not show up and Anakin grew concerned. He climbed back into his cockpit and tried to send a message to his master, "Obi-Wan where are you?"

Anakin's worry grew when there was no answer, and he called out to Obi-Wan again. When he still received no answer, Anakin quickly got out of his cockpit and looked for someone to help him. He spotted a tall, bald, black man walking in the hanger bay, and called out to the man, "Master Windu!"

Mace Windu turned towards the blue-eyed padawan and replied, "Yes, Padawan Skywalker?"

Anakin was out of breath and was panting heavily as he addressed the Jedi Master, "Has Obi-Wan reported in?"

Mace quirked an eyebrow at the young boy, "No, I thought he was out on a flying exercise with you."

Anakin's eyes widened in shock and his face grew pale at his news, "He was. We were flying home, but I do not know where he is. He was behind me, but he should have been here 30 minutes ago."

"Hold on padawan, I am sure he is fine. Did you try to contact him?"

"Yes master, but he did not respond. I think something terrible has happened."

A troubled expression crossed Mace's face at Anakin's words. It was not like Obi-Wan to not respond to a communication. This required some investigation. "Calm down Anakin." Mace said as he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let us go to the communications room and scan all our frequencies. If Obi-Wan is in trouble he should have left a transmission on one of the emergency frequencies. We need more information before we jump to conclusions."

"Yes, master." Anakin replied with worry in his voice.

Mace gently nudged Anakin to walk next to him so that they could go to the communications room together. In an attempt to calm the young padawan, Mace replied, "Obi-Wan is quite capable of taking care of himself, I am sure he is fine." After this, both master and padawan remained silent as they walked together.


	3. Ch 2: Silly Fan Boy

**Chapter 2: Silly Fan Boy**

As Aila approached her house from returning to the store, she noticed a large, unfamiliar object in her yard. "What on earth is that?" She murmured to herself as she continued to drive towards her house.

She slowed down as she approached the large metal object. It was at the end of her front yard, near the curb. Aila rolled down the window of her blue Jeep as she stared at it. She tried to figure out what this object could possibly be, for some reason it seemed vaguely familiar. However, she could not think of any scorched objects with worn red paint that she knew of and she scrunched her face up in confusion.

She was just getting ready to pull into her driveway when the movement of a shadow on the metal object's surface caught her attention. In a moment, she saw a bearded man climb over the top of the metal object. He seemed a bit dazed and shaken.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in my yard?"

Obi-Wan looked up at the voice that had addressed him. He saw a young woman sitting in a strange speeder-like contraption. "I am sorry milady, my ship crashed and it needs major repairs before it is flyable again."

"Ship? Flyable?" Aila raised an eyebrow at this strange man with the accented voice who was dressed in a strange white tunic and brown cloak. For some reason he seemed familiar to her, but she could not figure out where she had met him before. "Are you on something?" She asked, questioning the man's sanity.

"Sorry, milady?" Obi-Wan asked, confused by the woman's statements.

Aila rolled her eyes at the man, "Last I checked, ships do not fly. Now who are you, and what is that pile of junk you have put in my yard?" She stated with irritation.

"Oh, sorry milady, I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Like I said my ship has crashed and…."

Obi-Wan was interrupted when Aila burst into laughter. Now she knew where she recognized the man and the ship. He looked almost exactly like Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and the smoldering wreckage behind him slightly resembled a Jedi Starfighter. "Who put you up to this? Was it Becky?" Aila asked as she continued to giggle. Only Aila's friend Becky could come up with a scheme like this.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "I am sorry, I do not know a Becky. Like I said, I am Jedi Knight…."

"Drop the act, fan boy." Aila interrupted him again with a laugh. "Who sent you?"

"Nobody sent me, milady." Obi-Wan answered, trying to figure out why he had just been called 'fan boy.'

"Then why is this pile of junk in my yard?" Aila replied with irritation.

"I told you." Obi-Wan gave an exasperated sigh, "I lost control of my ship and I crashed. It needs major repairs before I can fly it again. You do not by any chance know where I can get a new hyperdrive?"

Aila laughed again, "I'll admit, you are good at the act fan boy, now tell me who sent you."

"I am sorry milady, I am afraid you have me mistaken for someone else. I told you, no one sent me."

Aila's eyes narrowed at this. "Well if nobody sent you, then you better drag that pile of garbage and yourself off my lawn."

"I cannot do that milady, I am stuck here until either I fix my ship or the Jedi Council picks me up."

Aila's eyes narrowed even further at this response. "Look fan boy, I don't know who you think you are, but your game is no longer cute. Get off my lawn or I am calling the cops."

Obi-Wan's eyes grew in shock as he heard the anger in the woman's voice. He needed to diffuse this situation quickly. He waved his hand in the air and called on the force as he said, "That will not be necessary."

Aila quirked an eyebrow at this and smirked at the strange man before her and replied, "Did you think your fake Jedi mind trick would work on me? Real ones only work on the weak minded, and I'm sure yours don't work on anybody, fan boy!"

Obi-Wan had a confused look on his face as he looked up at the woman. He glanced down at his hand briefly, but looked back up at the woman when she continued to speak.

"Listen, you have until the count of ten to get that pile of scrap and yourself off my land."

"But…."

"One.… Two…. Three…."

"But, milady…."

"Four…. I am calling the police if you don't move. Five…."

"Milady…." Obi-Wan pleaded as he took a step closer to Aila's Jeep.

Aila closed her window and pulled away from Obi-Wan. She did not want some weirdo getting too close to her car. She held up fingers to indicate that she was still counting. When she reached ten, she quickly pulled into her driveway and pulled out her cell phone and dialed the police. Obi-Wan looked on helplessly; he did not know why this woman did not understand him.

* * *

Two minutes after her call, two police cars pulled up at Aila's house. Feeling safer with the police around, Aila got out of her car and greeted the officers, "Officers. That man over there." She pointed at Obi-Wan, who had started tinkering with the junk pile when she hung up the phone. "Has parked that pile of junk in my yard and refuses to leave after I asked him to. I have never met him in my life and I fear for my own safety. The psycho claims he is a character from a movie."

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll handle this." One of the officers replied as both men walked towards Obi-Wan.

"Listen sir, you need to vacate these premises." One of the officers stated. "The lady has asked nicely."

"I'm sorry gentleman, but I cannot." Obi-Wan replied as he turned back to his ship.

The two officers shared a glance with each other and nodded before one asked Obi-Wan, "You refuse to leave?"

"I do not refuse sir, I just cannot leave until my ship is repaired."

Both officers rolled their eyes at this, and glanced at each other. Silently they were both telling each other that this person was a psycho. "Listen sir, I do not know who you are, but you are going to have to come with us." One of the officers stated to Obi-Wan as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Aila looked on as the officers handcuffed the strange man.

Obi-Wan was confused by their actions, but initially let himself be handcuffed. It was not until they started directing him to their police cars that it fully registered that something was wrong. His hands were bound behind his back in the handcuffs, but he was able to lightly wave one of his hands while he spoke to the police officers, "I am not the man you are looking for."

"He is not the man we are looking for." The policemen replied in unison.

"I can go about my business."

"He can go about his business." The policemen replied again.

"Move along."

With Obi-Wan's final statement, both police officer's got in their cars and left, leaving Obi-Wan handcuffed and standing in the yard. It was a good thing Aila lived in a secluded area and did not have any neighbors because she spit out a vile string of curses at the police officers as they left her with the freak.

She would have continued yelling at them, but the sound of a strange snap-hiss tore her attention away from the retreating policemen. She watched wide-eyed as Obi-Wan used his cerulean lightsaber to break through the handcuffs and release himself. She also watched as he slowly brought the saber in front of him, but she fainted before she could watch him turn it off.


	4. Ch 3: Dreaming

**Chapter 3: Dreaming**

Obi-Wan sensed Aila's loss of consciousness as he turned off his saber. In a flash, he was at her side and prevented her from falling to the ground. He gathered her into his arms, and rolled his eyes as he sarcastically stated, "I am going to kill Anakin for getting me into this mess. We are never racing again."

He carried the young woman to the door of the house he assumed was hers. Careful not to drop the woman, he used one hand in an attempt to open the door. Unfortunately, the door was locked and failed to open. "Blast!" Obi-Wan shouted as he adjusted his hold on the young woman.

He stared at the door momentarily as if he was considering what he should do next. Then he slowly waved one of his hands in front of the door and used the force to unlock it. Then, carefully maintaining his hold on the woman, he slowly opened the door and carried her inside.

Upon entering the strange dwelling, Obi-Wan found himself in a small foyer that connected into a fairly large sitting room. After Obi-Wan had briefly taken in his surroundings, he leaned back against the front door and pushed it closed so he would not disturb the woman in his arms. Then, he walked into the sitting room and placed the young woman on a burgundy sofa, propping her head up with some throw pillows.

Although she had been fairly unhelpful earlier, she was the only person Obi-Wan had met on this strange planet and he needed information and help if he had any hope of ever returning to Coruscant. He looked around the room to see if he could find anything that would help him revive the young woman. He spotted many unfamiliar devices, but nothing that seemed useful, so he resigned himself to shaking the longhaired brunette.

"Milady?" Obi-Wan called out as he gently shook the young woman. However, she did not stir so Obi-Wan shook her a little harder and called out to her again, "Milady?"

"Mmmm." Aila responded.

"Milady." Obi-Wan continued to prompt her to awaken.

Aila slowly opened her eyes, which fluttered as she tried to focus on her surroundings.

"Milady, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

The young woman's eyes locked onto Obi-Wan's blue-green ones and she jumped in shock. "Who are you?" She asked.

Obi-Wan reached out with one of his hands in a calming gesture, but the woman jerked away from him. He sighed as he replied, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. We met a few minutes ago. You tried to have two men take me away, but then you fainted."

Aila took all of this information in and she started to recall previous events. The last thing she could recall was that Obi-Wan had ignited his lightsaber to break free of the handcuffs he had been bound in. However, that could not be possible, Obi-Wan was a fictional character.

"Milady?" Obi-Wan prompted after a few moments of silence.

Aila had dropped her gaze from Obi-Wan as she mulled over past events, but she returned her gaze at the sound of his voice. "Who are you?" She asked again.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration, "I told you, I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. I crashed my ship in your yard and need to repair it. Who are you?"

Aila remained silent for a moment and just stared at Obi-Wan, dumbstruck.

"Milady?" Obi-Wan questioned again as the woman remained silent.

"This is the weirdest dream I have ever had." Aila whispered in awe.

"A dream? Milady, I assure you this is not a dream."

Aila laughed, "Definitely a weird dream. I hope I remember this when I wake up because this is hysterical."

"Milady, why do you think you are dreaming?"

"Hmmm…" Aila pretended to seriously contemplate Obi-Wan's question before she sarcastically replied, "Well maybe the fact that you don't exist would be my first clue."

Obi-Wan had a confused look on his face as he stated, "I don't exist?"

"That's right." Aila said with a smile as she got up from the sofa.

Obi-Wan held up a hand, trying to stop her movement, "Milady, you just had a nasty fall. You should not be moving around this fast."

"This is only a dream, I'll be fine. Nothing can hurt me. Besides, I plan on finishing what I was originally going to do in this dream and empty the groceries out of my Jeep."

"Milady, no. Please don't do this. You need to rest. Tell me what you need and I will take care of it."

Aila ignored Obi-Wan and walked away from him and towards her front door, but she did give a sarcastic retort, "Oh yes, help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are my only hope!" She then exited her house and returned to her Jeep with Obi-Wan running behind her.

"Milady!"

Aila ignored him as she opened the trunk of her vehicle and started pulling out her shopping.

"Milady, you are not dreaming!"

"Yes I am."

"No, you are not."

"Am too."

Obi-Wan gave an exasperated sigh, "What can I do to prove that you are not dreaming."

Aila picked up a bag of groceries, which Obi-Wan quickly snatched from her. She smiled at him before responding, "Nothing. You don't exist. You are a figment of my sleeping imagination."

"Milady, I assure you I do exist. Why do you think I don't?"

Aila picked up another bag of groceries before replying; "Fictional characters that live in a galaxy far away do not show up randomly in people's yards on Earth." She then walked to her open front door. However, it closed by itself before she could walk into it. She tried to open it back up, but it would not budge.

"I am not letting you in until you accept the truth that you are not dreaming." Obi-Wan called out from behind her.

Aila turned back to face him. She gently placed her bag of groceries on the ground and replied, "We are going to be here for awhile."


	5. Ch 4: The Lost Jedi

**Chapter 4: The Lost Jedi**

Obi-Wan and Aila stared at each other in silence for a moment. Obi-Wan's face was etched with annoyance, while Aila's held amusement.

"You are not dreaming, milady. I do exist." Obi-Wan stated evenly.

Aila just smiled at him. It was obvious that she did not believe him.

"Why would I not exist?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I told you. Fictional characters don't just randomly show up at your house."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Fictional character?"

"Yes, obviously I need to quit watching my DVDs, they are starting to do weird things to me." Aila replied with a giggle.

"DVDs?" Obi-Wan had no idea what this woman was talking about. This woman refused to believe him and he did not know how to make her see the truth. He decided to try a different tact. "Milady, besides the fact that you think I don't exist, why do you think you are dreaming?"

Aila remained silent for a moment while she thought about this question. "I would probably think I was awake if you were not around. This dream had been fairly mundane until you showed up." Aila paused for a moment before continuing. "It has to be a dream, I never get hurt in my dreams. I get hurt in nightmares. If this was a nightmare, you would have turned into Darth Vader or the Emperor by now and tried to shock me with force lightning, or something."

"You did faint, milady." Obi-Wan tried to coax her away from her dream theory. He ignored her blabbing about nightmares; he had no idea what she was talking about anyways.

"Yes, but I did not get hurt. You were there to rescue me." She smiled.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in frustration, and silently contemplated what he should do next. She thought she was dreaming because she had not been hurt. There was only one thing he could do to make her see the truth.

He sighed. He did not want to do what he was about to do, it went against his nature, but he had no choice. He walked up to Aila and quickly grabbed her right arm and pinched her.

"Ow!" Aila shouted and she tried to jerk her arm away from Obi-Wan, but he would not let go. "Why did you do that?" She shouted at him.

"You are not dreaming, milady." He stated.

Aila looked up at him, wide-eyed with shock. "But…. But…. You can't be real!"

"I do not know why the truth is so difficult to comprehend. I would prefer it if you were dreaming, it would mean I was not here. You must believe me, milady. I am really here. My ship has crashed and I need to repair it so that I can leave."

Aila started to feel dizzy as she started taking in all of this information. "It…. It can't be true."

Obi-Wan could sense Aila's dizziness and shook her slightly. "Do not pass out on me again, milady. I do not wish to have to prove my existence again."

Aila almost cried as she murmured, "It can't be true."

"Search your feeling, you will know it to be true."

Aila put her head in her hands as she collapsed into a sitting position and stated, "I am going crazy."

"No you are not." Obi-Wan replied soothingly. He tilted her chin up with his hand so that she looked directly in his eyes. "What is your name, milady?"

"Aila." She replied softly as she shivered from a combination of her shock and the cold air outside.

Obi-Wan smiled at her, "Well Aila, how about we get inside. We will be warmer, and I can better explain things."

Aila remained where she was, but Obi-Wan gently guided her into a standing position. He used the force to open the front door of her house and gently nudged her inside while he carried in her groceries.

* * *

Anakin stood in front of the Jedi Council. They were watching a replay of Obi-Wan's distress call that Master Windu and himself had found in the communications room.

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my ship has escaped the wormhole and is now approaching an unknown planet. My ship is badly damaged and is not functional. It appears that I will crash! Please send assistance!"

Anakin watched with worry and fear for his master's well being.

"Were there any other transmissions received? Can we track his homing beacon?" Master Ki Adi Mundi asked.

"This was the last transmission we received from him." Master Windu spoke. "His homing beacon did send some signals before this transmission, but we have not received anything since then."

The council chambers fell silent at this announcement. Anakin fidgeted as he gazed at the various council members.

"Lost, Obi-Wan is." Master Yoda broke the silence.

"He is missing, but he is not dead. I would have felt it." Anakin interjected.

"Yes, yes. Right you are young Padawan. Felt his loss, we all would." Master Yoda replied. "Find him, we must."

Master Windu turned his attention to Anakin, "Anakin, go through all the transmissions we received from Obi-Wan. See if you can gather any information on where his ship was headed and then report back to the council."

"Yes, master." Anakin replied with a bow before hurriedly exiting the council chambers. He would quickly get to his task to help Obi-Wan.

* * *

"So milady, as I returned from a flying exercise with my padawan, I lost control of my ship in a wormhole and ended up here." Obi-Wan finished telling his story to Aila.

Aila just remained silent as Obi-Wan spoke. She was still skeptical about this whole situation, and had a dazed look upon her face as she sat on her sofa.

"Milady?" Obi-Wan questioned, as she remained silent. "I know this is a lot to take in, but I do need some help. I do not know where I am, can you tell me what planet this is?"

"Earth." Aila replied automatically.

"I have never heard of it, can you tell me more about this planet?"

Aila could not believe she was having this conversation and she was still questioning her sanity as she responded. "Earth is one planet in a system of nine planets. This is the only planet with living beings as far as our research shows. However, our planet is not aware that Coruscant exists, so you being here has changed things."

"How many suns and moons do you have?" Obi-Wan asked. Nothing she had described seemed familiar so he was trying to get more information.

"Earth has one moon that orbits around it, and the planet orbits elliptically around one sun. All of the other planets orbit around the sun as well. Some of the other planets have moons as well, but I am not sure which ones and how many they have. We could look this up." Aila suggested.

"That would be most helpful milady."

Aila smiled and slowly stood up from the sofa. She planned to turn on her computer to look up the information for Obi-Wan. However, the shocks of the day had caught up with her and she swayed slightly from exhaustion.

Obi-Wan steadied her as he said, "Milady, you should rest. You have had a trying day already."

"But you need to know where you are, and it is only morning." She stated with a yawn.

"At the moment that can wait. Go get some rest, I will go and look at my ship and see what I can do with it."

Aila did not argue with him and slowly walked to her bedroom. Perhaps if she got some rest, she would wake up to find that none of this had happened.

Obi-Wan watched Aila walk away from him and when he heard her bedroom door close, he exited her house and went to his ship. He needed to assess what was and was not operational and try to send a transmission to the Jedi Council. Nothing Aila had described seemed familiar and he feared he could be stuck on this mysterious planet permanently if he did not get in touch with Coruscant.


	6. Ch 5: Fate Precautions

**Chapter 5: Fate Precautions**

Anakin sat in front of a star chart and was plotting the signals of Obi-Wan's homing beacon, trying to pinpoint where his master may be. He could clearly pinpoint all the places Obi-Wan had been in within their own galaxy, but it appeared that the wormhole that Obi-Wan had got caught in had sent him into an uncharted galaxy. There were a few faint signals from this unknown part of the universe, but the signals ended abruptly. Anakin suspected that Obi-Wan was somewhere within that galaxy, but it would be difficult to pinpoint where he was without the homing beacon.

"Where are you?" Anakin pleaded with his star chart to show him something as he went back through Obi-Wan's transmissions one more time.

* * *

Aila woke up after a two-hour nap feeling refreshed. She got up and stretched as she looked around her room. She did recall her conversation with Obi-Wan and remembered that she had crawled into bed after his suggestion. However, seeing no sign of any changes in her room and no sounds coming from within the house, she resumed her theory that it was all a dream.

However, she was weary of this theory and decided to confirm her suspicions. She got out of bed and walked to her front door. She had windows on either side or her front door and would be able to clearly see Obi-Wan's ship if it was in her yard.

Aila stood before the door and closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath before approaching the window. The first thing she noticed is that it had started to snow and there was a light coating of white across the ground. She turned her gaze to the right in the direction of where Obi-Wan's ship had been and gasped when she saw the giant hunk of metal with a cloaked man standing beside it. Both the ship and the man were being covered by the frozen precipitation.

Aila steeped back from the window in shock as she said to herself "How is this possible? He's a character from a movie." Aila would know because she was an avid Star Wars fan and owned all six movies. She had an extensive video collection, but Star Wars was her favorite and she watched them often. She could quote all six films as she had shown when she had teased Obi-Wan earlier, when she had convinced herself that this was all a dream.

Unfortunately, she could not fool herself any longer. She had come to the realization that this was no dream and there was a Jedi Knight standing in her yard next to his broken ship. She had no idea how this was possible and what the implications of this turn of events could be. However, she did know that she needed to be careful with what she said or did around Obi-Wan because her actions could throw both his and her futures out of balance. Of course, she mused, that may have already happened with his presence here.

Aila approached the window and looked back towards Obi-Wan's ship. Through the falling snowflakes, she could see that he was tinkering with it. It was hard to believe that Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing in her yard, but Aila knew that it would be hard for anyone to believe that. Anyone who had heard of Star Wars would think he was crazy.

Obi-Wan was all alone on a strange planet and obviously in need of help. Aila did not know what she could do, but she would offer him a place to stay for the time being. She knew that no one would take him in and it was in her nature to help people. Perhaps she could learn more about him and better understand why he landed on Earth, she had only half listened to his previous explanation.

Aila smiled as she watched Obi-Wan pull something off his ship, while brushing off the freshly fallen snow. She would go out there and offer her assistance, but she needed to do one thing before that. She turned from the window and quickly walked to the cabinet that held her DVDs. She quickly pulled out the entire Star Wars Saga and a couple of movies that blatantly mentioned Obi-Wan or referenced the Saga. Aila realized that she had been careless when she sarcastically made Star Wars references to Obi-Wan earlier. Thankfully he did not seem to understand what she was talking about, but she could have caused major damage to the universe. She was going to be much more careful from now on, so that she did not ruin anyone's fate.

Aila took the DVDs she had pulled out to her bedroom and shoved then in a far corner on the floor of her bedroom closet and covered them behind some shoes she hardly wore. She did not suspect that Obi-Wan would go looking through her DVDs and understand what was on them, but she was not taking any chances.

The DVDs may not be like his actual universe, but she was not taking any chances. If they got around to watching films during his stay it would not be about his universe, even though it may be interesting to know if the stories within the film had actually taken place. She had heard that science-fiction films could become non-fiction, but she never knew that would happen with Star Wars, at least from a character perspective.

With the movies safely hidden away, Aila pulled a thick coat out from her closet and pulled on a pair of snow boots. She then went outside to welcome her new houseguest and be a more gracious hostess than she had been a few hours ago.


	7. Ch 6: A Snowy Greeting

**Chapter 6: A Snowy Greeting**

Aila stepped out of her house and into the swirling snow. It was a light snowfall, but Aila could tell that it had picked up a little bit from when she had watched Obi-Wan from her window. She turned her attention to him and walked through the thin layer of freshly fallen snow towards his ship.

Obi-Wan was pulling an object that appeared to be embedded in his ship. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he did not realize Aila was approaching him. Obi-Wan had been distressed to find that his homing beacon and communications systems had been ripped away in the crash. However, he soon found the antenna of his communications system had lodged itself in the hull of his ship about a foot from its normal location. It was in serious need of repair, but the fact that it was not completely lost gave him hope that he was not completely lost.

Obi-Wan pulled as hard as he could on the antenna, calling upon the force to break it free. It gave suddenly, and Obi-Wan fell backwards into the snow as he held onto the antenna. He heard soft laughter coming from above him, and turned his gaze upwards spotting Aila.

Aila continued to laugh as she said, "Hello."

Obi-Wan quickly stood up brushing snow off his cloak. Straightening up he replied, "Hello there, milady. Are you feeling better?"

Aila smiled, trying to suppress her giggles from Obi-Wan's previous fall, "Yes, how is your ship?"

Obi-Wan's face fell and he sighed. "It is badly damaged. My communications system and homing beacon were ripped from the ship, and the antenna to my communication system lodged itself into the hull of my ship." Obi-Wan gestured to the antenna in his hand before continuing. "I also need a new hyperdrive generator and repairs to some structural damage must be completed before it can be flown."

Aila put on an understanding face as she replied, "Well we don't have hyperdrives on Earth, so I can't help you there, but I might be able to help you get the parts to fix the rest of the ship."

Obi-Wan's face fell further at Aila's statement that there were no hyperdrives on Earth, but he kept his voice steady as he replied, "Thank you, milady."

Aila smiled, "Call me Aila."

They both remained silent for a moment and just stared at each other before Aila broke the silence. "Can you by any chance move your ship?"

"Why?" Obi-Wan replied with a confused look.

"Well, as you can tell, it is snowing." Aila gestured around at the falling snowflakes. "We are supposed to get a significant snowfall tonight, so your starfighter is going to get covered. Additionally, when my town sends its snowplows out to clear the road they are going to push more snow onto it since it is so close to the road. I also fear what people might think if they see it. People on this planet turn funny when they see starfighters." Aila explained. She had no idea how she was going to explain the hunk of metal in her yard because she doubted anyone would believe any story she told. After all, Aila herself had doubted Obi-Wan's existence a few short hours ago.

Obi-Wan moved his damaged communications antenna to his left hand and raised his right-hand to his chin and rubbed his beard slightly as he contemplated Aila's concerns. "What do you suggest?"

"Well unfortunately, I don't have anyplace covered where you can put it. So no matter what it is going to get snow on it, but if you put it in the backyard it would not get any snow thrown on it by the snowplows. Additionally, it will be hidden from the road, so we won't get any weird questions about it."

Obi-Wan nodded as he continued to rub his beard. "Why would my ship's presence generate weird questions?" He asked.

"We don't have starships on Earth. We stay on our own planet and do not fly to other worlds."

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked, intrigued.

"Yes." Aila replied as she shivered slightly from the cold.

"Are you cold, milady?" Obi-Wan asked with some concern.

"A little, but I'll warm up inside. We need to deal with your ship first."

"Not we, milady. I need to deal with my ship. I doubt you will be able to help me." Then Obi-Wan took off his brown Jedi cloak. "Here, you'll be warmer in this." He then wrapped his cloak around Aila's shoulders.

"But, you'll be cold." Aila protested.

"I will be fine, I am a Jedi." Obi-Wan replied as he turned his attention to his ship. He held out one of his hands and appeared to be concentrating hard on something.

Aila started to plead with him to take back his cloak, but she fell silent as she saw his starfighter drift upward slightly. She realized Obi-Wan was using the force to move his ship, but the sight was still amazing.

While Aila continued to stare dumbfounded at the floating ship, Obi-Wan called back to her, "Where do you suggest I move the ship, milady?"

Aila shook her head to clear her train of thought and replied, "Around the back, follow me."

Aila slowly walked around her house with Obi-Wan and his ship following her. "I recommend you place it there." Aila indicated a spot next to the back of her house. "The house will protect it from the wind, and it will be easier to remove the snow from it in this spot."

Obi-Wan remained silent, but used the force to move the ship to the location she suggested. Aila watched as Obi-Wan's ship was gently placed on the ground and then turned her attention to her Jedi companion. He lowered his hand and staggered slightly before regaining his composure.

"Are you alright?" Aila asked with concern.

"Yes, milady. It is just draining to move an object that size." Obi-Wan replied tiredly.

"Oh, well are you hungry? I can make you something to eat."

"That sounds wonderful, milady." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

She smiled. "Aila, you can call me Aila."

"Sorry milady… er… Aila, old habit."

"Follow me, I need to move my Jeep and then we can go inside," she replied as she started to walk back around to the front of her house.

"Move what?"

Aila gestured towards the driveway where her Jeep was still parked. "On Earth, one of the ways we travel is by automobile." Aila noticed Obi-Wan had a puzzled look on his face. "It is like a speeder where you are from, I guess." She tried to clarify. "It is not as big as your star fighter, so I can park it in the garage. It will make it easier to clean off the driveway of snow in the morning if it is out of the way. Just stand here, I'll take care of this and then we can go inside."

Obi-Wan stood still as Aila walked away from him and toward her Jeep. She closed the door behind her and turned her car on. Obi-Wan heard a rumble as her engine started. However, the sound of another rumble worried him and he removed his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it.

Aila saw the flash of blue in her peripheral vision and quickly rolled down her window. "Calm down, I have a garage door opener." She said as she pointed at the opening garage door. "That is the sound you hear, there is no need to be worried."

Obi-Wan sheepishly deactivated his lightsaber and attached it back to his belt as Aila ran her wiper blades to clear her windshield and then drove the Jeep into the safety of her garage.

Once she had parked the car, she got out and walked to the end of her garage and called Obi-Wan over. "This is the garage, but I'll give you a tour later. Let's get some food first." She said once he walked into the garage. Obi-Wan looked around in amazement at the strange room, but quickly averted his gaze as Aila directed him inside her house.


	8. Ch 7: A Lunch Conversation

**Chapter 7: A Lunch Conversation**

Once inside, Aila took off Obi-Wan's Jedi cloak and handed it back to him. "Here, I don't know if you want to wear it or not. You can always lay it on one of the chairs or hang it up in the hall closet." Obi-Wan could hear the faint rumble of the garage door closing through the door he had just walked through. Aila had pressed a button near the door to close it as the two of them entered her house.

Obi-Wan found himself in a small room he had not been in earlier. There were two large white, metal boxes to his right and a closed door to his left. Aila had taken off her coat and was removing her snow-covered boots when she noticed Obi-Wan was staring around the rooms. She smiled as she stated, "This is a wash room of sorts. Those…" she pointed at the two metal boxes, "…are the washing machine and dryer. On Earth, we wash clothes in them." She then gestured to the door to the left. "That door leads to the basement, which I use for storage, but like I said earlier I'll give you a tour later. Feel free to take off your boots, and I'll see what I can make us for lunch."

Aila then left the room, placing her boots next to the washing room and carrying her coat in her arms. Obi-Wan quickly took his boots off and placed them next to hers. Then, still holding the cloak she had returned to him earlier he followed after her into another strange room. However, she was not in there. All Obi-Wan could see was some more strange objects. He entered the room slowly and called out, "Aila?"

"I'm in the entry way." There was a pause. "Wait, sorry, you don't know where that is. Can you follow the sound of my voice?"

Obi-wan walked through the strange room he was currently in and found himself in the sitting room he had been in earlier that day.

"Over here." Aila called out from his left.

Obi-Wan turned to see her head poking out from behind an open door. "I was hanging up my coat, you want me to put your cloak away, or do you want to keep it?" Aila asked.

"Here." Obi-Wan stated as he stepped closer to her holding out his cloak. She took the cloak from him and hung it up in the closet she was standing in front of.

Once their things were put away, she closed up the closet and said, "Well, I'm not sure if our planet has food that you are used to."

"I can eat anything, milady."

Aila smiled, "Well, we'll see. I think I'll make some soup for now, and I'll try to make something different for dinner tonight." She then walked away from him, and into the strange room he had lost her in earlier.

Aila walked to her pantry in the far end of the room, with Obi-Wan following close behind, "Mila… Aila, what are you doing?"

Aila stared back at him, slightly confused by his question for a moment before she realized he probably did not recognize the stuff in this room. "Oh sorry. This is the kitchen, I store and cook food in here." She then opened up her pantry and looked inside. "What sounds more interesting to you, chicken or potato soup?"

"Ummm."

Aila smiled as she pulled out a can of soup. "Ok, we'll start with potato soup and go from there. I think I have the stuff for spaghetti, we can have that tonight."

Obi-Wan had a dumbfounded look on his face as he watched Aila find a pot to cook the soup in and used an electric can opener to open the can. He felt rather stupid just standing there so he offered his assistance, "Do you need any help?"

Aila had poured the can of soup in a pot on the stove and started to stir it slowly. "No, this only needs to simmer for a while. It will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you sit down in the dining room." Aila replied as she pointed to a room adjacent to the kitchen with a large mahogany table and matching dining chairs.

Obi-Wan did not say anything, but silently walked to the room and sat down at the table, feeling very much out of place. He placed the antenna he had pulled off his ship earlier next to him on the table. Both Obi-Wan and Aila remained silent for a few minutes, until he called out to her. "Why did you suddenly decide to believe me, that I exist that is?"

"Well, although I would like to not believe you, I cannot deny it any longer. When I saw you after my nap, I could not try to rationalize you away anymore.

"What is a fictional character?"

Aila paused for a moment as she thought up a reply before she spoke, "On Earth, we tell stories that are not necessarily true, known as fiction. So, a character in this story would be known as fictional."

"So, why did you call me a fictional character?"

Aila paused for another moment. "Well, I did believe you did not exist, so it was just me rationalizing your presence."

Obi-Wan fell silent at this and Aila gave an inaudible sigh of relief that he had accepted her answer. The soup had just started to bubble, so Aila quickly got some bowls, spoons and glasses. "I don't know what you want to drink. I have water and lemonade, which is a fruit juice."

"I'll have whatever you are having," Obi-Wan replied.

Aila smiled as she went to her refrigerator and pulled out a jug of lemonade and poured two glasses before returning to check on the soup. It was ready, so she brought the pan over to the table and split it between Obi-Wan's and her bowls. Then she went and put the pot in the sink to be cleaned later before joining Obi-Wan. She noticed he had not started eating.

"You can eat, you know." Aila said with a laugh as she took her place at the table opposite of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan grabbed his spoon and tasted his soup. He was pleased by the taste and said, "This is delicious."

Aila blushed slightly as she replied, "Thank you, but I didn't really do anything. I just warmed it up." The pair fell silent for a while as they both sipped at their soup.

As they were finishing their lunch, Obi-Wan asked another question, "What is a fan boy?"

Aila laughed and had to stop herself from spilling her soup as she giggled.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked confused.

As Aila continued to laugh she tried to think up an excuse for this.

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow at her as she continued to laugh, not understanding her mirth.

"Well, people who dress strangely are called fan boys or fan girls. People don't usually dress like you, so that is why I called you that." Aila was trying to suppress her laughter as she added, "I'm sorry. As you can tell, I did not know who you were. Jedi don't usually show up on Earth. Actually, if you are going to be here for a while, I might need to take you shopping. How long do you think it will take you to repair your ship?"

Obi-Wan had a troubled look on his face as he replied, "Well I can't go anywhere without a hyperdrive. So, I will have to fix my communications system so that I can contact the Jedi Council." Then Obi-Wan gave an annoyed look as he added, "If they find me, they will probably send out their top mechanic. My padawan."

"What is his or her name?" Aila asked, trying to act as if she did not already know.

"His name is Anakin Skywalker, and knowing him he will be thrilled to gloat that he won the race that sent me here." Obi-Wan stated as he rolled his eyes.

"He can't be that bad, how old is he?" Aila asked trying to gauge where they were in the Star Wars storyline.

"Sixteen, and if I get off this planet he might not make it to seventeen." Obi-Wan stated.

Aila laughed, as she noted that the 'Attack of the Clones' storyline would be taking place in a few years. "Well, if I can do anything to help you get back, just let me know. You are welcome to stay here for the time being."

"Thank you milady, but why are you helping me?"

Aila shrugged. "I like to help people. I run a bunch of charity organizations, so I guess it is in my nature. Besides, I know there will probably be very few people who would be willing to help you."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked as he casually rubbed his beard.

"Well, not a lot of people are aware of the Jedi. Like I said, we don't see them often. They would probably think you were some crazy hermit."

"Or a fan boy." Obi-Wan added offhandedly.

Aila laughed, "Yes, I suspect they would." There was a pause as both Aila's and Obi-Wan's eyes locked on one another. "Well, you are probably not going to get a lot of work done today in the snowstorm, so I'll give you a tour of my house." Aila stated breaking the silence.


	9. Ch 8: Cold and Darkness

**Chapter 8: Cold and Darkness **

With the help of Obi-Wan, Aila quickly cleared off the table with their lunch things and rinsed them off before starting a tour of her house. She quickly took him through all the rooms that he had already been in, providing more details about the various appliances in each room. Obi-Wan seemed to be particularly interested in the television, wondering if it was similar to holotransmitters back on Coruscant.

Aila shivered slightly from a chill in the air as she told Obi-Wan that she was not very knowledgeable about electronics, but would try to find the information for him if it would be helpful. As she walked over to her fireplace, Obi-Wan asked, "Are you cold, milady?"

"Yes, I get cold easily and this weather is not helping." She then flipped a light switch next to the fireplace as she replied, "The house is heated, but this should take the excess chill out of the air." Suddenly a clicking noise could be heard.

"What is the blazes is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

Aila smiled and tried to stifle a giggle at the familiar question, "It is the electronic starter to my fireplace. I have gas logs, so that I do not have to go out and chop wood." The clicking stopped and her fireplace ignited bathing the room in soft warmth. "The logs are ceramic so they do not deteriorate for several years and there is very little maintenance needed, which I prefer since I live alone. The fire is sustained by propane gas flowing through the logs. If I flip the switch again, the flow of propane will be disrupted and the fire will stop."

"I see." Obi-Wan simply replied, not sure how to respond.

Aila just smiled as she said, "Come on, I'll show you the back of the house." She then directed Obi-Wan down the hallway she had taken earlier to her bedroom. Obi-Wan could see two doorways on the left, two on the right, and a small door ahead of him.

Aila took Obi-Wan into the first room on the left. This room was fairly empty, but there was a small desk with an electronic object on it. "This is my computer room. If you ever have a question that I cannot answer, we can look up the information on the Internet." Noting Obi-Wan's puzzled look, she explained, "It is a database of information."

With nothing else in that room, Aila took Obi-Wan across the hall to the bathroom and showed him how to turn on the shower and set the water temperature. "It is like the fresher back home, except ours is automated." Obi-Wan stated as they exited the room to continue the tour.

Aila did not respond to this comment, but walked to the small door down the hall and stated, "Towels are in here as well as some bed linens and extra blankets." She then pulled out one of the blankets and walked into the second door on the left. "This is my guest room, so you are welcome to stay here."

Obi-Wan looked around the bedroom. There was heavy oak furniture throughout the room, including a bedside table, a chest of drawers, and two bookshelves. The full size bed was covered in pale blue sheets, which Aila covered with the blanket she had picked up. "I hope this is suitable." Aila replied as she turned towards Obi-Wan.

He gave her a warm smile as he said, "More than suitable, milady. Thank you."

"I'm going to have to break you of the 'milady' habit." Aila teased. "You do not have to be so formal around me."

"Sorry, mila… um… I mean Aila."

Aila laughed lightly and started to walk out of the room. "The last room is my bedroom, but it is a little messy in there, so we won't go in there." Aila said. Her room wasn't really messy, but she felt embarrassed to show it to Obi-Wan. "So, that's the house. Do you have any questions about it, or anything else?" Aila asked.

"Can you pull up that information on moons and your galaxy you talked about earlier? It might help me figure out where I am."

"Sure." Aila said as she directed Obi-Wan back to her computer room. She sat in front of her desktop, turned on the computer, and using the Internet began pulling information on the galaxy. "Does any of this look familiar?" She asked after thirty minutes of searching. Obi-Wan was standing next to her looking over her shoulder at the screen.

"No, I do not recall ever seeing this galaxy on any of our star charts." Obi-Wan said with a worried sigh.

Aila turned to him and placed her hand on his in a reassuring gesture. "If you were able to get here, I am sure you will be able to get back home."

"I hope you are right."

"I know I am, you have a destiny to fulfill." Aila said with a smile. "Do you have any ideas as to the things you will need to repair your ship?"

Obi-Wan then gave a long list of supplies, which Aila did not recognize. In response she said, "Well I am not sure if we have those. However, it might be that we have different names for things than you. After this snowstorm, I'll take you to a hardware and electronics store and you can look at what we have and get the appropriate parts you need."

"Thank you milady, you are very kind. I must say that I am glad I crashed here rather than someplace where I could not get any help."

Aila blushed slightly as she turned back to her computer, "Well, lets see if we can find any more information about the galaxy before dinner time." However, as she finished her sentence, the lights began to flicker before they and the computer shut off completely. "Perfect!" Aila yelled at the computer screen in annoyance.

"What is it?"

"The power just went out." Aila said as she got up from her chair and walked out of the room towards her sitting room. It was still the afternoon, so there was enough light to see where she was going, but the storm outside had dimmed the sunlight flowing through the house. Aila knew she would have to find a flashlight and light some candles.

Obi-Wan followed Aila into the sitting room and watched her as she picked up a small electronic device and was flipping through a large book. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm looking for the phone number to the power company, to report the outage. Of course with this storm I doubt they'll fix it anytime soon, we will probably be out of power for the rest of the evening."

"What is that?" Obi-Wan pointed to the electronic object in her hand.

Aila glanced up to see what Obi-Wan was looking at before replying, "That is my phone. On Earth, we use phones to communicate with people over long distances. I think it is similar to your comm. system." Then she fell silent as she dialed a number and held the phone to her ear waiting for a response.

Obi-Wan remained silent as he watched Aila make her call. When she finally hung up she said, "Well I reported it, it seems they were aware of the outage and they are unsure of when the system will be back up, so I doubt we'll be having spaghetti tonight."

"Why is that?"

"All of my appliances run on electricity. So I can't cook anything without it."

"Why did the power go out?"

"Could be lots of reasons." Aila shrugged her shoulders and then continued. "A power line could be knocked down, a generator could have malfunctioned, or some other problem. The power company will fix it; it's just a guess as to when. They don't tend to go out in the middle of a snowstorm and it is supposed to get a lot worse tonight." Aila then looked out the window and saw that the snow had already started to fall much harder than it had before.

"Well, the light is going to fade pretty fast as this storm continues and night falls. I think there are some candles in the dining room. We should probably light them, before we can't see anymore."

* * *

Soon Aila had pulled out several candles and a couple of lighters. Obi-Wan had figured out how to use the lighter without her help, and was dutifully igniting candles and placing them around the living and dining room so that they provided a consistent amount of light throughout both rooms. Meanwhile, Aila had found a few battery operated lanterns and a couple of flashlights as backup lighting.

As she helped Obi-Wan with the rest of the candles, Aila shivered slightly as the temperature in the house had dropped from the lack of heat.

"Does your heater run on electricity?" Obi-Wan questioned with concern.

"Yes, but the switch to the fireplace is still in the on position, so it will stay ignited throughout the night. The flow of gas doesn't stop because of a power outage. It was a good thing I turned that on when I did because it will provide some warmth. I'll probably sleep out in the sitting room tonight. I do not like to leave the fireplace unattended, and I will probably be warmer out there." Aila added offhandedly. She then directed her attention back to Obi-Wan and asked, "Are you going to be cold? Because, you can always have the sofa, and I'll sleep on the floor…."

Obi-Wan cut her off as he said, "I will be fine milady. Do not worry about me. I could never let you sleep on the floor, that just would not be proper."

"But…"

"I will be fine, milady." Obi-Wan said more firmly.

"Very well, but the name is Aila." She replied teasingly.


	10. Ch 9: Getting to Know Each Other

**A/N:** I know the question has come up in the reviews as to whether Obi-Wan and Aila will become a couple. I could answer that question, but that is one of the main points of this story so you all will just have to wait and see how it plays out. This is going to be a long story and we are only at the beginning. Thanks for reading everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Getting to Know Each Other**

Without any power, Aila had made her and Obi-Wan peanut butter sandwiches for dinner. She did not want to open her refrigerator during the power outage, so she got herself some water. Obi-Wan was sipping on a glass of strawberry dessert wine. He had found a bottle of wine Aila had received as a gift in the kitchen, while he wondered around aimlessly, trying to be helpful. Being a polite hostess, Aila had offered him some. She did not really think that wine went with peanut butter sandwiches, but Obi-Wan seemed to be enjoying his drink.

They had brought their dinner into the sitting room in order to stay warm by the fireplace. They both sat in front of the fireplace, silently munching on their respective meals.

Obi-Wan turned his attention to Aila, he was thankful for her kindness and helpfulness, but was not exactly sure why she was helping him. He could have reasoned this away had she been under the influence of one of his Jedi mind tricks, but as evident by their initial meeting, she was not weak-minded and did not fall prey to them easily. This initial meeting seemed to bother him too. She had been very hostile and skeptical of him and was now suddenly being very helpful. Something did not seem right and he gazed at her trying to piece this together. He may not be able to mind trick her, but he found that he could read her emotions at times. As he stared at her, he called on the force hoping that her emotions would give insight to her strange behavior.

Aila could feel Obi-Wan's eyes on her and wondered what he was thinking about. She suspected that he was confused about her sudden helpfulness after her rude behavior in the morning. She herself was shocked at how readily she had come to believe his identity and then help him. Aila knew she was helpful by nature, but things were moving very fast. In addition, she was still shocked that there was a Jedi having dinner with her.

She could still feel Obi-Wan's gaze on her as she slowly sipped on her water. She knew that he could not use a Jedi mind trick on her, but she was not sure if he could read her thoughts. She felt a little guilty that she was keeping the information in the Star Wars films a secret from him. Horrible things would soon be happening to him and people around him and she was doing nothing to stop it. However, she tried to push these feelings to the back of her mind to hide them from Obi-Wan. She might feel bad about these things, but she did not want to interfere with fate and end up causing bigger problems.

Obi-Wan averted his gaze from Aila after a while. He could not sense any emotions that seemed to hint that something was amiss. For a moment, he thought he had felt a brief moment of guilt from her, but it faded and he suspected it was his own feelings of guilt. He did not like probing this young woman's mind. It felt like he was spying and invading her privacy.

Obi-Wan looked back at her and watched the fire and candlelight flicker against her auburn hair. Her straight hair seemed to reflect the light and a glow surrounded her face. As Obi-Wan stared at her he felt a strange emotion, but was unsure what it was. Confused, he decided to break the silence that had surrounded the two of them. "Milady, I cannot thank you enough for helping me."

"No thanks are necessary." Aila stated, locking her gaze on Obi-Wan's. Her blue eyes stared back into his blue-green ones as she continued to speak. "I would hope that if I was ever stranded in an unknown place that someone would help me as well."

Obi-Wan seemed to lose himself in the blue depths of Aila's eyes and he remained silent.

Aila noticed Obi-Wan seemed to be lost in thought. Wondering what he was thinking about she asked, "Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and broke out of his reverie. He quickly tried to think up an excuse for his behavior. "Yes, I am fine milady. I… I was just thinking about home." Obi-Wan paused again for a moment before continuing, "I suspect that the council and my padawan are worried about me."

"I would suspect so," Aila responded. "What is it like being a Jedi Knight?" She continued trying to strike up a conversation.

"It is a hard life, but I enjoy it. I get a feeling of accomplishment knowing that I am protecting the freedoms of the galaxy. I know that as long as the Jedi order stays in tact, peace and civility will reign for all."

Aila started to feel a twinge of guilt at these words, but brushed it aside as Obi-Wan continued to speak. "When I was younger, I thought that all I was doing was learning the skills I needed to be a knight. However, now that I am one, I have found that learning never ends. I have found that the force hold an infinite amount of secrets and constant learning is needed to unlock them." Obi-Wan smiled softly as he brought his hand up to scratch his beard. "I enjoy unlocking these puzzles, I hope that one day my apprentice will see that learning never ends." Then his face fell slightly as he said, "Sometimes he seems to feel he has learned all the skills he will ever need."

Aila fidgeted slightly, but Obi-Wan did not seem to notice as he said, "I can only hope that he will outgrow this stage.

Aila forced a smile and tried to keep her voice steady as she replied, "I'm sure he will. After all, you are his teacher."

Obi-Wan smiled at her compliment, "And what is it that you do, milady?"

"I am in charge of several charitable organizations to help people who are less fortunate than me."

"Yes, you told me that, do you manage them yourself?"

"No, I am more like the trustee. I helped start them and I have a staff that runs day-to-day operations. Periodically, I go in to sign paperwork, see how things are going, work when I am needed, and make appearances at various fundraisers we have."

"Like what?"

"Well, a fundraiser could be lots of things, it depends on the charity. We've had auctions, dinner celebrations, and raffles. One of my charities to help fund history education programs has a dance every year where they play classical music for half the night and more modern music at the end of the event." Aila grimaced slightly at the memory of last year's event.

Obi-Wan noticed Aila's look of pain and asked, "Is this bad?"

Aila shook her head as she said, "No, it's just…." She trailed off.

"Just what?" Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, I love to dance, but I don't find the event that much fun because of who I have to dance with. They either don't know how to dance or have other things on their mind."

"Like what?" Asked Obi-Wan, intrigued.

Aila averted her gaze from him and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "It's not important, I should not have to go to that event again."

Obi-Wan did not press Aila on the issue as it seemed to upset her. Silence fell between them again. Aila felt awkward in the silence, so she tried to strike up their conversation again. "Have you been to many planets beside this one?"

Obi-Wan had felt tense in the silence and was glad to have another subject to talk about. "Yes, I have milady. I have been to many unique and interesting places. I guess that is another benefit to being a Jedi."

Aila smiled at him as she said, "I don't travel much. I've been to a few places on the planet, but I'm scared of heights and do not like flying, so that limits me."

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up at Aila's statement. "I don't like flying either. I like visiting other places, but if I did not have to fly I would prefer it. Particularly after my last trip."

Aila laughed for a moment, before she stopped herself. "I'm sorry, I should not laugh. You are now stuck here because of that flight. It was insensitive of me. Please, forgive me."

"Milady, you have no need to feel sorry, you have been gracious enough to help me through this ordeal."

Aila blushed and tried to change the subject again. "I believe you have called me 'milady' almost five times, how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Aila.

Both Aila and Obi-Wan laughed at this statement and fell into a more relaxed conversation. They discussed their friends, likes and dislikes, and other topics. Aila described her family and Obi-Wan described life at the Jedi Temple. They talked long into the night until Aila started yawning. "Well, it has been a long day for both of us. I think we should both get some rest. Once the snow is cleared away I can take you shopping for the parts for your ship."

"Very well," Obi-Wan said as he stood up and reached a hand out to help Aila up as well. Aila handed a flashlight to Obi-Wan that she had shown him how to operate earlier. She had one too, and they both lit them as they made their way to the back of the house. As she left Obi-Wan at the door to the guest room, he said, "Good night, mila… Aila."

Aila smiled at Obi-Wan as she replied, "Good night." She then walked into her bedroom where she quickly got dressed in some pajamas and gathered her blankets to take back to the sitting room. As she walked back past the guest room, she did not see a light on and assumed that Obi-Wan had fallen asleep. She silently crept back to the sitting room and laid out her things. Then she curled up in her blanket in front of the fireplace and fell asleep.

A few minutes later Aila shivered slightly in her sleep, as the loss of heat had dropped the temperature in the house considerably. Obi-Wan had briefly fallen asleep, but had emerged from his room when he sensed Aila was cold. He watched her shiver again as she clutched her blanket to her more tightly. He then threw the blanket she had given him earlier over the top of her before returning to the guest room to get some sleep himself.


	11. Ch 10: Startled

**Chapter 10: Startled**

Aila awoke early the next morning when something bright was flashing in her face. She looked up to see the clock on her DVD player was flashing. Obviously the power had come on and all of her clocks needed to be reset now. She started kicking off blankets since she felt hot with the heat on now. That was when she realized that she had two blankets instead of one.

She looked at the second blanket, confused for a moment trying to figure out where it had come from. It took her a few minutes to process that it was the same blanket she had given Obi-Wan. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, but then grew concerned that he was cold.

Aila decided to quietly sneak into the guest room and return the blanket before preparing some breakfast. She gathered the blanket in her arms and silently crept down the hall towards the guest bedroom. She stopped to listen at the door, wondering if she should knock first, but she did not want to disturb Obi-Wan if he was asleep. She figured he would be getting very little sleep once he had the parts to fix his ship.

Not hearing anything coming from the room, Aila slowly opened the door a crack and peered inside. She could not see or hear anything, so she continued to assume that Obi-Wan was asleep. She hesitated for a moment as she tried to decide whether she should return the blanket or not. In the end, she told herself that she would just run in there for a moment, drop off the blanket, and then leave before she could disturb him.

With this plan, Aila slowly opened the door a little wider and stepped inside. She was about to quickly throw the blanket over Obi-Wan, but instead, gasped at the sight on the bed. Obi-Wan had stripped off his Jedi tunics and was only sleeping in his trousers. His muscular chest, sculpted by years of Jedi training, was on display.

Aila could not stop herself from staring at him. Her houseguest was definitely easy on the eyes. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he continued to sleep, noting that there was a light spattering of hair across his upper chest. Aila just stood there silently holding the blanket she was planning on returning as she continued to stare at Obi-Wan.

She probably would have stayed like that until he woke up, but he shifted slightly in his sleep and the movement caused Aila to break her gaze. Aila shook her head, embarrassed by her behavior. She was a Star Wars fan, but she was acting like a silly fan girl fawning over her favorite Jedi Knight.

Aila knew she was being silly because she had just met Obi-Wan, so although he looked nice she had not developed an emotional attachment to him. Besides, being a Star Wars fan, Aila knew that Jedi were not allowed to love. Therefore, they would only ever be friendly hostess and houseguest. Aila then shook her head again, surprised that she was having this conversation with herself. She was acting as if she was trying to prove something to herself and she was not sure why.

Deciding she had spent too long in the guest room with Obi-Wan, Aila quickly threw the blanket over the top of him. However, before she could turn to leave she found herself pinned against a wall with an ignited blue lightsaber inches from her neck.

Aila remained silent as she looked fearfully into Obi-Wan's eyes. He had been startled when the blanket had been thrown over the top of him and had abruptly awoken. He had drawn his lightsaber from the bedside table, where he had left it before going to bed, to defend himself from any attackers. His eyes widened in shock when he realized he was holding Aila and he abruptly disengaged his saber and threw it to the ground. "Milady, I am so sorry. You startled me, what were you doing in here?"

Aila remained silent. Obi-Wan had initially scared her with his attack, but that fear was dissipating now that his saber was on the floor. However, he was still standing close to her and she was trying to not stare at his bare chest. She was trying to occupy her mind with other thoughts and was not paying attention to what Obi-Wan was saying.

"Milady?" Obi-Wan asked questioningly when he received no response from her. When she still remained silent, he shook her lightly and asked, "Aila, are you alright?"

"Ye…Ye…Yes. You just scared m…me?" Aila stuttered as she locked her eyes on Obi-Wan's trying to find something besides his chest to focus on.

"What were you doing?" Obi-Wan continued to question as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I…I…." Aila started and then took a deep breath to regain her composure before continuing. "I was trying to return the blanket you left me last night." She pointed down at the blanket, which was now in a crumpled heap on the floor. Obi-Wan had thrown it off him when he had tried to defend himself.

Obi-Wan glanced at the blanket briefly before turning back to Aila, "Oh, you did not need to do that. I was fine without it. Did I hurt you?" For some reason, Obi-Wan had the urge to brush a stray strand of hair away from Aila's face, but he thought that would be impeding on her personal space, so he restrained himself.

"No, I am fine. Why did you give me the blanket anyways?" Aila asked as she tucked the strand of hair that had been bothering Obi-Wan behind her ear.

"You were cold, and I did not need it." Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

"Thank you, but you did not need to do that, I would have managed on my own." Aila replied meekly lowering her gaze to the floor. An awkward silence followed with neither Aila nor Obi-Wan knowing what to say to one another. Aila wished that Obi-Wan would put on his shirt as she silently berated herself for enjoying looking at him. She could feel a slight blush creeping into her face and knew that she needed to get away from him for a few minutes.

"Well, I was going to make some breakfast. Then I am going to have to shovel the snow off my driveway and then I can take you to get the parts you need to repair your ship." Aila slowly started to inch her way out the door as she made her excuses to leave.

Obi-Wan smiled at her as he stated, "I cannot thank you enough for this. I will be there shortly to help you with anything."

With that Aila walked out of the room and silently prayed that the next time she saw her Jedi companion he would be fully clothed.

* * *

Padawan Anakin Skywalker stood before the Jedi Council to give a report on his findings of Obi-Wan's whereabouts.

"The homing beacon relayed a few messages indicating that he had left the wormhole and entered this..." Anakin pointed to an unknown galaxy on the star chart. "…galaxy. There are no signals after that indicating where he is, but I believe he is somewhere within that galaxy."

"So sure are you?" Master Yoda questioned the young padawan.

"Yes master."

"How do you know that he did not exit that galaxy and enter another one. Do you have any evidence?" Master Windu interjected.

Anakin shook his head and sighed, "There is no evidence, I just have a feeling. I know that he is somewhere in that galaxy."

Anakin watched as the council members glanced at one another, it seemed to be that they were silently conferring with one another. Anakin fidgeted nervously as he waited for the council's response.

"Anakin!" Master Windu spoke up, drawing the young padawan's attention. "We will search the force and deliberate what should be done for Obi-Wan. In the mean time, go back through the transmissions and see if you can find any additional evidence to support your theory."

"As you wish." Anakin said with a bow trying to mask his frustration. He could not believe that the council was going to sit around and discuss the problem rather than go out and search for Obi-Wan. He feared for his master's safety if he wasn't found soon. However, he did not give voice to these complaints as he exited the council chambers. He only hoped he would be able to find something that would support his theory so that the council would act on the problem rather than discuss it.

* * *

Aila had quickly returned to her bedroom to get out of her pajamas and into a sweat suit so she could shovel snow later. Then, she went to the kitchen and started making scrambled eggs and toast for Obi-Wan and herself. Obi-Wan entered the kitchen a few minutes later and to Aila's relief he was fully clothed and did not pose the distraction from earlier. He ended up watching the toaster and buttering the toast while Aila finished cooking their eggs.

When the meal was completed, Aila grabbed a couple of plates and split the meal between them. They ate in the dining room in silence except for a few brief attempts by both to start a conversation. However, both felt slightly awkward around the other and they did not know what to say to one another.

Once their meal was completed, Aila said, "Well, we need to go dig out the driveway and if the road is clear we can go shopping." She cleared her plate from the table and placed it in the sink rinsing it off briefly, Obi-Wan followed behind her with his own plate as she continued to speak, "Once the driveway is done, we can dig out your ship. Are you sure you will be warm in your cloak? We might be out there for a while there is a lot of snow."

"I will be fine milady."

"Aila." She corrected teasingly as she walked to her closet to pull out her coat and a pair of gloves. She passed Obi-Wan his cloak as she reached up into the top shelf of her closet and pulled out a scarf and wool hat as well. Obi-Wan smirked at her and chuckled lightly as he watched Aila put on the layers of winter clothing. "Are you going to be able to move in that?"

Aila glared at him as she retorted, "Yes master Jedi. It's not my fault that some of us do not have the force to keep us warm."

Aila sighed as Obi-Wan continued to chuckle at her. She walked to the laundry room grumbling about how much she hated shoveling snow. Obi-Wan followed her and put on his boots while she put hers on as well. Then the both of them entered her garage.

Aila used the automatic opener to raise the garage door and grabbed two shovels that were resting against the wall. One of the shovels was supposed to be used for scraping ice and the other for snow, but they would both be used today since Obi-Wan was helping. Obi-Wan eyed her curiously as she handed him one of the shovels and then walked to the edge of the driveway to begin clearing it with her own shovel.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat loudly behind Aila drawing her attention to him. "Yes?" Aila asked.

"What are you doing?"

Aila gave an exasperated sigh; she kept forgetting that Obi-Wan was not used to things on Earth, "I am shoveling the snow off the driveway so that I can get my car out of it."

"I can see that, but you do not need to shovel. There are other ways to get rid of the snow." Obi-Wan replied simply.

"Like what?" Aila asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Obi-Wan raised his hand and focused his attention on the snow on the driveway. Aila gave him a perplexed look and then turned back to the driveway. She gasped when she saw some of the snow moving toward one side of the driveway. Just before the last of the snow was off her driveway she turned back to Obi-Wan who was smiling at her. "The force does have its benefits." Obi-Wan stated with amusement.

Aila was at a loss for words so she simply said, "Thank you." She then turned her attention back to the driveway and the road beyond it. "Well it seems like they cleared the road so I guess we can go shopping, but it is still early so there are no stores open. I'm going to get a shower and then we can leave. Feel free to take a shower yourself.

"Very well, milady." Obi-Wan stated. He was still amused by Aila and the thought of her shoveling the snow.

Aila caught his mirth and she sarcastically retorted, "One of these days you'll figure out my name is Aila." Then she put her shovel away and entered her house with Obi-Wan chuckling behind her.


	12. Ch 11: Shopping with the Jedi

**Chapter 11: Shopping with the Jedi**

Aila showered quickly and put on a pair of blue jeans and a light pink sweater with a snowflake print on it. Thoughts of what had happened earlier with the snow removal filled her mind as she recalled past events. However, she also had less welcome thoughts.

She berated herself for wondering what Obi-Wan would look like in a towel and was trying to compose herself before she exited her bedroom. She feared embarrassment if Obi-Wan caught onto those thoughts. She knew she should not think of such things, and was angry with herself for her foolish behavior.

Aila took a deep steadying breath, which calmed her and helped her clear her thoughts. Once she was relaxed, she stepped out of her bedroom and went looking for Obi-Wan. She found him sitting on the sofa in the sitting room. His hair was slightly damp indicating that he had recently finished his own shower.

Obi-Wan stood up when he noticed Aila had entered the room. He noticed that the room seemed to light up with her presence and he could not stop himself from smiling at her as he asked, "Are you ready, milady?"

"Yes I am, and what did I say about calling me milady?"

Obi-Wan dropped his gaze from her and quietly replied, "Sorry Aila." He then looked back up at her with a sheepish smile.

Aila smiled back at him while she took in his appearance. He was wearing his Jedi robes, but they were slightly wrinkled since they had been worn for over a day. "Well, I think we will start at a department store and get you some more clothes to wear." She told him. "You can't wear that..." She indicated his Jedi robes and Obi-Wan glanced down at his clothes as she continued, "…the entire time you are here. It is going to get dirty and will need to be cleaned. Besides, Jedi robes aren't an accepted fashion statement on this planet. Then we will get the parts for your ship."

"Very well." Obi-Wan replied as he brushed a hand against his robes trying to straighten them.

Aila laughed lightly as she watched Obi-Wan futilely try to fix his robes.

"Do you find this amusing?" Obi-Wan asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Aila laughed a little harder as she said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. Let's just go. Follow me."

* * *

A few minutes later, both of them were in Aila's Jeep heading towards the local mall. Obi-Wan was a little wary at the beginning of the trip having never been in an automobile before. However, he soon got used to the vehicle and relaxed in the passenger seat while Aila drove them to their destination. They remained silent for most of the trip. The only sounds that could be heard were the faint sounds of the Jeep's engine, the songs on the radio which was turned down fairly low, and Aila's humming to the songs.

Eventually Obi-Wan turned his head towards Aila and asked, "What are you humming?"

Aila glanced at him briefly confused before turning her attention back to the road. Then it suddenly dawned on her that she was humming the songs on the radio. She had a habit of doing that, but did not always realize she was doing it. She could sense that Obi-Wan was staring at her waiting for an answer.

"It's a Christmas song. Christmas is a holiday that some people on this planet celebrate, it is a religious holiday, but it is also a time to be with family, friends, and people you love."

"When is this holiday?"

"Less than a month from now, twenty-eight days. So this radio station…" Aila pointed at her radio, "…is playing Christmas music because we are so close to the holidays."

"What do you do during Christmas?"

"Depends." Aila shrugged as she turned onto a busy street.

"Depends on what?"

Aila smirked as she said, "Well sometimes I go to my parents house and we celebrate together, but sometimes I stay home by myself. My mother doesn't like it when I stay home, she want us to open our presents as a family."

"Presents?"

Aila smiled, "Yes, we buy presents for one another and we open them on Christmas Day."

"I see." Obi-Wan replied. Then both Aila and him fell silent as she pulled into the busy mall parking lot.

"I should warn you." Aila said after she parked her car. "There are going to be a lot of people here shopping for the holidays. Things might be a little crazy."

"It can't be any worse than the crowded streets of Coruscant." Obi-Wan replied eyeing the large building they would be entering.

Aila laughed, "No, I guess not."

With that final statement, both Aila and Obi-Wan got out of the Jeep and walked towards the mall.

* * *

Once inside the store, Obi-Wan glanced around at the various types of clothing on display. The store resembled some shops on Coruscant. Obi-Wan had never purchased anything from these stores, being a Jedi he did not have to purchase anything; his clothing and few belongings were issued to him. Possessions were against the Jedi code, a Jedi only survived on the bare necessities.

Aila nudged Obi-Wan slightly and they began to weave their way through people and clothes racks to the men's section of the store. Once they got there she said, "Ok, I don't think we size things the same as you do, so you are going to have to try something on so that we know it fits. So pick something you like. There is a fitting room over there." Aila pointed at the fitting room as she continued. "I'll wait over there."

Almost before Aila could blink, Obi-Wan had grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and headed to the fitting room to try it on. He had moved so fast that she did not even see what he had picked out, so she waited patiently at the fitting room's entrance for him to emerge.

"How does it look?" She called out after a few moments.

"What do you think?" She heard the familiar cultured voice say as Obi-Wan stepped out of the fitting room.

Aila could not help but burst out into laughter. Obi-Wan had picked out a button down shirt and a pair of dress slacks, which fit him well. However, the slacks were a dark brown and the shirt was a cream color, both colors almost exactly matched his Jedi robes. Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow at her as Aila continued to laugh at him. "What?" He asked indignantly.

Aila tried to stifle her laughter as she replied, "I know you are a Jedi, but there are other colors than brown out there."

"I like brown." Obi-Wan said with a shrug to his shoulders.

Aila rolled her eyes as she said, "Obviously, but you are on Earth not Coruscant, you can expand your color scheme."

"Well, what do you suggest, milady?" Obi-Wan stressed every syllable of the last word, lacing it with sarcasm.

Aila narrowed her eyes at that and pointed back at the fitting room, "I'll pick something out. Now, get in there and get dressed in your Jedi robes. Then bring out that outfit so I can see what size it is." She paused for a moment before adding, "And don't 'milady' me!"

She could hear Obi-Wan chuckling lightly as he turned away from her, and Aila smiled in return. When Obi-Wan returned to her side, she quickly glanced at the tags to the outfit he had been wearing and set off to pick out some clothes. In the end, she had a few pairs of blue jeans and sweatshirts that he could work in and some more comfortable slacks and shirts to wear around the house. She did pick out a few things in brown, but also picked clothes in blue, green, and black. She also picked out a few things for him to sleep in and one dressier outfit. She did not know why she picked out the dressier outfit, she did not plan on taking Obi-Wan anywhere where it would be needed, but she liked it and decided to buy it.

Then after picking out some socks and underwear, she dragged Obi-Wan to the shoe department and got him a pair of working shoes and a pair of more casual shoes. With that, Aila surmised that they had enough stuff for Obi-Wan's stay. She took all of the items to a cashier to checkout, while Obi-Wan waited for her.

Obi-Wan was watching Aila talk to the cashier when he heard a breathless voice behind him. "Oh my god, it's you. I can't believe it!"

"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan asked as he glanced at the young girl who was smiling at him. She was about sixteen years old with a medium build, long blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"You're from all those movies!" The girl squealed. "You're Ew…."

"Hey, what's going on? Aila interrupted the girl, handing a large bag to Obi-Wan while she held another.

"You know him? I can't believe he's here, I thought he was filming something!" The girl said excitedly.

Realization dawned on Aila, and she started thinking fast on a way to end this conversation. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. I think you have my friend… Ben… confused with someone else. I assure you, he is not in film." Aila said. Obi-Wan gave her a quizzical look at the use of the name Ben, but she shot him a warning glance and he remained silent.

The girl tilted her head and squinted her eyes considering Obi-Wan one more time. "I guess you are right, it can't be him. He's too tall. Oh well, sorry to bother you." Then she turned away from them and walked away.

Aila turned in the opposite direction and ushered Obi-Wan along with her.

"What was that about, and why did you call me Ben?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked towards her car.

"She thought you were some famous movie star, people get weird sometimes. I did not want to give her your real name, because it might draw too much attention to you."

"Oh." Obi-Wan considered this for a moment and then asked, "Where did you come up with the name, Ben?"

Aila tensed slightly as she said, "I… I don't know. It was just the first thing that came to mind."

"I see," Obi-Wan replied. They had arrived at Aila's Jeep and he helped her put their purchases into the vehicle. Her explanation seemed plausible and he did not question her further.

* * *

With the purchases secured, Obi-Wan and Aila got back into the Jeep and Aila took them to a hardware store. She was a bit shaken by their meeting with the young girl at the mall, but was doing a good job of hiding he uneasiness because Obi-Wan did not notice anything.

They went down every aisle at the hardware store and Obi-Wan picked out various tools and parts he felt would help him fix his ship. After Aila had paid for these items, they went to an electronics store so that Obi-Wan could find the additional parts he would need for his ship.

Obi-Wan sighed and had a worried expression on his face as he noted that the electronics were not exactly like the components back on Coruscant and he would have to adapt them before they would work properly. Aila tried to reassure him that she was sure he would be able to get them to work as she paid for these items as well. However, the worried look did not leave his face as they went back to her Jeep to return to her house.

The two remained silent on the trip back to Aila's house. They both threw each other passing glances, but neither noticed that the other was looking. The silence was awkward and did nothing to ease Aila's worries about Obi-Wan's meeting with the girl at the mall or Obi-Wan's worries about how he was going to fix his ship. Both remained silent when they arrived at Aila's house, and Obi-Wan carried in all of the purchases Aila had made for him. Then he went outside to start working on his ship, leaving Aila alone in the house to consider the day's events.


	13. Ch 12: Emotion Control

**Chapter 12: Emotion Control**

Anakin had been called back to the Jedi Council and nervously stood before them. Except for the information he had provided earlier, he had not found any evidence to prove his theory that Obi-Wan was somewhere in the mysterious galaxy the transmissions seemed to indicate his whereabouts to be.

Anakin waited in silence as he waited for the council to give him their decision on the matter and silently prayed it was in his master's favor.

A murmur had run across the council chambers as the different members of the council conferred with one another. However, silence fell as Master Windu addressed Anakin. "Anakin, there is very little evidence to support your theory." At this Anakin's face fell, but he continued to listen to Master Windu. "However, there is also no evidence to prove you wrong. Additionally, the council believes that there is a good possibility that you are correct." Anakin stood a little straighter at this and smiled.

The council noticed Anakin's change in demeanor and could feel the shift in his feelings. A few members shifted uncomfortably in their seats as Master Windu continued to speak. "The council would like to send a search team out to search for Obi-Wan." Master Windu then paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "However, the only way to get to the galaxy is to go through the wormhole, and as evident by Obi-Wan's transmissions, none of our ships will make it through safely."

"What! You are just going to leave him there?" Anakin asked indignantly.

"We run the risk of losing more people if we try to go after him." Master Windu continued.

"But…"

"Know your feelings, we do." Master Yoda interrupted Anakin before he could continue his retort. "Difficult this loss is."

"He isn't lost! You can't leave him, we must find him!" Anakin shouted angrily.

"Anakin, this was a hard decision for all of us. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a great Jedi Knight, but there is no way we can reach him." Master Windu tried to calm the young Padawan.

"I will find him, I will find a way." Anakin stated determinedly.

"Anakin, think. You know that our ships are not capable of enduring such harsh treatment. Your own experience should tell you that." Master Windu stated sympathetically.

"I don't care, we can't leave him." Anakin stated, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, young Padawan." Master Windu warned.

"Yes, much fear I sense in you. Fear of losing someone close. You must learn to let go." Master Yoda added.

"We knew this would be difficult on you. You probably knew Obi-Wan the best, having been his padawan for so many years." Master Windu stated as Anakin glared at him. "You will be granted two weeks leave to give you some time to deal with this tragedy. However, you will attend daily council meetings with both Master Yoda and myself. We want to help you through this situation."

Master Windu paused waiting for a response from Anakin, but did not receive one. "Do you understand, padawan?"

Anakin continued to glare at Master Windu and tried to hide the irritation in his voice as he said. "Yes master." Then he addressed the entire council stating, "I do not agree with the council's decision. I feel we should be searching for another way to rescue Obi-Wan. We know where he is and you are just simply condemning him." Some of the council members shifted uncomfortably and a murmur ran across the chambers. Anakin gave a heavy sigh as he continued his speech, "However, I have no influence to change the council's decision. I will just have to learn to deal with this."

This final statement raised a few eyebrows of council members. Padawan Skywalker rarely deferred to the council and this behavior seemed odd. They tried to probe Anakin's feelings through the force to get a read on this sudden change, but failed. Anakin was known to project his feelings, but he had been learning to shield himself over the years and both the council and Obi-Wan had been finding it more difficult to read his thoughts.

The council did not want to press Anakin too much on his feelings at the moment, trying to mitigate the grief the tragic loss of Obi-Wan would cause. As a result, Master Windu simply ended the council meeting and dismissed the young padawan. "Very well young padawan. You may take your leave. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you." Anakin replied steadily as he bowed to the council and left the council chamber. Once he was out of sight and hearing range from the council chambers, he began to run to his quarters, a plan to rescue his master formulating in his mind.

* * *

Over the next few days, Obi-Wan was busy working on his ship. He was having trouble adapting Earth materials to work with the technology on his ship and had yet to get anything repaired. The only times Aila saw him were when he came inside the house to get something to eat or to sleep at night. When Obi-Wan was working on his ship, she stayed out of his way and kept herself busy by taking care of the chores around the house. When Obi-Wan was around she tried to comfort him, and reassure him that he would eventually get home. His frustration and anguish was clearly evident and Aila felt terrible that all she could offer were words of assurance.

Obi-Wan was grateful for Aila's kind words, it helped keep him motivated to keep working. However, he also found that he was developing strange feelings towards the woman. He did not understand what these feelings were, but he was pretty sure that as a Jedi Knight he should not be having them. As a result, he tried to stay out of the house and away from her as much as possible.

Obi-Wan felt that distance would help him get rid of these strange feelings and keeping busy with his ship would not give him time to dwell on his thoughts. However, the few moments he did spend in her presence seemed to negate the barriers he was trying to build up and he was having trouble reconciling his feelings. The only reason he had been able to maintain his control so far was that he spent a few hours each night in meditation to refocus himself in the force. Meditation seemed to reaffirm his Jedi duty and allowed his to keep his emotions in check.

Although Aila felt bad that Obi-Wan was distressed by his ship, another part was relieved that he was not around her that often. Ever since she began to believe his existence she had felt an attraction to the Jedi Knight even though she knew she shouldn't. He was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the model Jedi Knight, and attachment was forbidden to a Jedi and she surmised in Obi-Wan's case attachment was unknown. She knew that Obi-Wan did not share her feelings and she chided herself for her silly fantasies.

Aila decided to keep herself busy so that she could stop dwelling on these thoughts. She did chores around the house and checked on all of her charities. Aila's charities were running smoothly and did not need any assistance from her, so she was forced to focus on cleaning her house. She had cleaned every room in her house five times and was finding it hard to justify re-cleaning a room.

During every meal and every evening when Obi-Wan was in her presence she tried to strike up a conversation with him. Looking for a reason why she shouldn't like him, but she kept finding that they had a lot in common and she found their differences intriguing. Aila was fighting a losing battle with her emotions for the handsome Jedi Knight.


	14. Ch 13: The Charity Call

**Chapter 13: The Charity Call**

Except for the hours in which Anakin had to spend in meetings with Masters Yoda and Windu he busily searched for a way to rescue Obi-Wan. By day he scanned various star charts looking for another way to get around the wormhole. While at night when the rest of the Jedi Temple was asleep, he would go to the Temple hangar and try to find a way to make his starfighter strong enough to withstand the force of the wormhole. Based on his research, it looked like the wormhole was the only way to get to his master, so modifying his ship became a top priority.

Anakin had wished he could confer with Chancellor Palpatine. Although he was unsure that his mentor could provide him any assistance in locating Obi-Wan, Anakin would have liked to talk to someone about his plans. The Chancellor had never judged him and had been very supportive of Anakin as he progressed through the Jedi Order. Whenever Anakin was frustrated by the order, the Chancellor always knew what to say to cheer him up.

Anakin was silently creeping towards the hangar bay to continue working on his ship this evening and again wished he could ask the Chancellor for some advice. With Obi-Wan missing, the Chancellor was the only mentor that Anakin felt he had left. He was not happy with the Jedi Council's decision to abandon his master and was unsure if he would ever trust them again.

Anakin sighed as he walked around the ship, considering what he could do to it. Even though he wanted to talk to the Chancellor, he knew that he could not. Leaving the temple for the Chancellor's office would bring too much attention to him and raise some eyebrows. Anakin was already pressing his luck by sneaking out of his room every evening to work on his ship and he was trying to keep his plans a secret. He knew that if the Jedi Council was aware of what he was doing, they would stop him and all would be lost for Obi-Wan.

* * *

Aila had just finished cleaning the living room for a sixth time when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said as she answered the phone.

"Hello Aila? This is Becky." A voice replied over the phone.

Aila smiled at the sound of her friend's voice. Becky was not only Aila's friend, but was also the coordinator of some of the education funds Aila had set up. Aila trusted Becky and their close relationship facilitated a productive working environment. "What's going on?" Aila asked cheerily.

"I have bad news about the charity ball for the history fund." Becky stated slowly, trying to soften the news for her friend.

"What is it?" Aila asked puzzled.

"Well, three people from the fund caught the flu and they won't be able to attend. So now I am the only one on the staff who will be there. I know you had a bad experience last year, but I need some help can you please come?" Becky said with desperation.

Images from last year's event flashed through Aila's mind. The charity ball was a dance event. At the beginning of the night traditional waltzes would be played. Donations would have to be made by the people present to change the music to more contemporary songs and dances. The event had been a great success and had raised a lot of money for the charity because it drew a large crowd of both young and old people. Aila had been excited to attend the event last year because not only was she supporting her charity, but she also loved to dance. Unfortunately, she had not found the event enjoyable because she had found herself the object of every sleazy man's desire. They were less interested in helping others and more interested in whether they could take Aila home with them.

Aila knew that these men were only interested in her because they knew she was well off and she was moderately good looking. They were not interested in her personality, but what being in her presence could do to their reputations. In the end, Aila had been miserable at the event, spending most of the evening trying to stop the advances of her overly eager dancing partners. She had thought that she would not have to participate in the event again, but it seemed that luck was not on her side.

"Is there anybody else who can go, did you call the other charity organizations, I'm sure some of them would love to go." Aila stated, hoping that Becky had overlooked it.

"I wouldn't be calling you if I had not done that yet. I was able to get a few people who could run the behind the scenes operations, but nobody who could dance. You know as well as I do that we need a few representatives from the charity on the dance floor." Becky reasoned with her friend.

"I know, I know." Aila paused and looked towards her front door, which had just opened. Obi-Wan was walking inside. "I just don't think I can go." Aila continued.

"Why not?"

Aila did not answer as she caught sight of Obi-Wan's left hand. He had a gash across his hand and it was bleeding. "What did you do to yourself?" Aila asked him with the phone still to her ear.

"Huh?" Becky asked over the phone, confused.

"I sliced my hand open on a piece of metal from my ship." Obi-Wan stated as Aila came over and gingerly took his hand in hers looking at the wound.

"It looks terrible. Does it hurt?" Aila stated, still ignoring Becky on the phone.

"Who are you talking to? What is going on? What looks terrible?" Becky asked, slightly irritated that she was being ignored.

"I will be fine. I can heal it myself, I just figured I'd come inside and clean it up before that." Obi-Wan stated.

"Is there a guy in your house? You didn't tell me you were seeing anybody, who is he?" Becky asked incredulously. She had heard Obi-Wan's voice over the phone since Aila was standing next to him.

Aila continued to ignore Becky as all of her attention was focused on Obi-Wan. He changed this when he asked, "Who are you talking to?"

Aila looked at him confused for a moment and then realized she had completely ignored Becky. "Oh, I'm sorry Becky. Give me a minute I'll be right with you." Aila stated in the phone. She put her hand over the bottom of her phone to block out her voice when she addressed Obi-Wan. "It is my friend Becky. She helps run one of my charity organizations. She called me about a slight problem she is having. This is going to take a few minutes to deal with, so go clean up your hand. Do you need anything else?"

"No, milady. Thank you." Obi-Wan stated and then turned toward the kitchen to run some water over his wound. Aila was about to chide him for calling her, 'milady' again, but she was interrupted when Becky impatiently asked another question.

"Will you mind telling me what is going on? Who are you talking to?"

"Sorry, Becky. He's an old friend of mine, he just showed up a few days ago."

"A friend, huh? Sounds to me like you have been holding out on me. What's his name?"

Aila rolled her eyes, "It's not like that. You should know me better than that. He is just a good friend who is visiting from out of town."

"Really, where is he from? Oh, and you still haven't given me his name."

Aila paused as she tried to think up an answer to these questions, "His name is Ben, and he is from Europe."

"How did you two meet?"

Aila was getting irritated with the constant stream of questions from Becky and made it evident when she bitingly stated, "It doesn't matter. We just sort of ran into each other. Now for this ball, I think you are going to have to call around some more. I just can't go. He'll still be around and I can't leave him here." Aila tried to reason her way out of attending the ball.

"There is no one left to call. You could bring him with you." Becky said pleadingly.

"No I can't. It is not his type of event, he would not want to go."

"Go where?" Obi-Wan stated behind her as he walked back from the kitchen. It appeared he had used the force to heal his hand because there was no evidence that it had ever been cut.

Aila jumped as she was startled by Obi-Wan's voice. She turned to him and pressed a finger to her lips trying to tell him to be quiet. On the phone, Becky was pleading with her once more, "Look, I know you had a bad experience last year. I know I promised you that you would not have to go again, but things have come up that are beyond my control. I need you to be there. You know I would not ask if it wasn't important."

"I know, it is just I don't think I can go. I can't leave Ben here; he is trying to finish something before he leaves."

"Milady, do not cancel your plans because of me." Obi-Wan interrupted her. Based on his past conversations with Aila, Obi-Wan knew that her charities were very important to her. He could not and would not let his presence interfere with her life. "If you need me to go with you, I will. It is the least I can do for the kindness you have shown me." Obi-Wan smiled at her, happy that he could help her.

However, his smile fell when Aila angrily glared at him. On the phone, Becky said, "I heard that. See, he is willing to go with you. Please say you'll come."

Aila was stuck and had no choice but to accept the invitation, but she continued to glare at Obi-Wan as she said, "Fine, I'll be there."

"Great!" Becky said happily. "I can't wait to meet this friend of yours. See you tomorrow night, bye."

"Bye." Aila stated, trying to hide her anger as she hung up the phone. After she hung up the phone she remained silent, her back to Obi-Wan.

"Is something wrong, milady?" Obi-Wan asked confused. He reached a hand out to her, trying to place it on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. However, she abruptly turned around and swatted his hand away. Obi-Wan could see the anger in her eyes and feel her projecting it through the force. Aila walked up to him until she had closed the distance between then and jabbed her index finger into his chest.

"You have no idea what you have just done!" She yelled at him. "Now, both of us have to attend a charity ball tomorrow evening." She then jabbed her finger in his chest again as she added, "An event I was hoping to avoid, but thanks to you, that is impossible."

Obi-Wan was taken aback by her outburst. "I… I… I am sorry milady. I just thought that…"

Aila sighed in frustration. She could not stay mad at Obi-Wan, he had been trying to be helpful. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and looked up into his eyes. "I know. It's just I don't think going to this event is a good idea."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked with concern, although he was relieved that Aila had quit yelling at him.

Aila shook her head lightly. She was just realizing how close she was standing to Obi-Wan. She backed away from him slowly as she tried to change the subject. "It is nothing. It's just…. Well, it isn't important now. Is there anything you need?"

"No." Obi-Wan replied simply. "Are you sure you are alright?" He asked with concern. A strand of hair had fallen in her eyes again and he wanted to brush it away, but thought it best to give Aila her space. Besides, he did not know how he would be able to control his emotions if he did that.

"Yes, I'm fine." Aila said and an awkward silence followed as Aila dropped her gaze to the floor. After a few moments, she stated, "Well, I have to go find an outfit for tomorrow." Then she turned and retreated towards her bedroom.

Obi-Wan watched her leave him and felt bad that he had inadvertently caused problems for Aila. He slowly turned towards the front door and as he walked outside to work on his ship some more he whispered, "I'm sorry, Aila."


	15. Ch 14: Preparing for the Ball

**Chapter 14: Preparing for the Ball**

Obi-Wan fidgeted slightly in the sitting room while he waited for Aila to get ready for the charity ball. He had finished what work he could do on his ship early so that he could shower and get ready for the event. He still was not able to adapt the Earth materials to work on his ship. He was extremely frustrated, but was hoping that going to this event with Aila would help him. He would not be working on the problem, but he knew that sometimes solutions could come when you stepped away from the problem for a moment. He hoped that going to the event tonight would allow him to have a fresh look at the problem tomorrow.

Aila had briefly described the details of the ball to Obi-Wan. She explained that it wasn't an overly formal event, but that he would need to dress nicely. Luckily, Aila had purchased Obi-Wan a dressier outfit when they had gone shopping together. He was dressed in a pair of black dress slacks and a silk button down shirt that was also black. He had buttoned the shirt up all the way, and found it slightly uncomfortable, but would deal with it for Aila.

Aila had told him that the event was a dance, but she could not adequately describe the dancing that would be done. The earlier dances sounded like they were similar to the courtly dances of Coruscant high society, but Obi-Wan was not sure. However, he had no idea what the later dances of the evening were like because Aila always seemed to stutter and blush when she tried to describe them. So Obi-Wan felt a bit lost about what was going to be happening tonight. However, he doubted that he would be participating much in the night's festivities.

When Obi-Wan tried to press Aila for more information about the event, she simply said that he would not have to worry about it because he could stay off to the side during the evening and watch the festivities. Aila had stated with some hope that she felt she could escape the event earlier if Obi-Wan was off to the side. In response, Obi-Wan had tried to ask her why she would want to "escape," but could never get a straight answer from her. So all he knew was that he was to spend the night watching the dancing and that if anyone asked him, his name was Ben and he was from Europe. Aila had warned that giving away his identity could make people nervous if they knew he was a Jedi. Obi-Wan had been a little unsure of this deception, but Aila had seemed so insistent that he did not argue with her. After all, she lived on the planet and had a better idea of its traditions and customs than him.

Obi-Wan sighed as he waited for Aila to emerge from her room. He had not seen her all day because he had spent most of it working on his ship, while she prepared things for the evening. He had even made lunch by himself because she had locked herself in her room to begin her own preparations.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Obi-Wan heard the door to Aila's bedroom open. He walked away from the sofa he had been standing near, and glanced down the adjoining hallway to greet her.

Obi-Wan was taken aback by the vision of beauty that was walking down the hallway towards him. Aila was wearing a dark sapphire colored dress trimmed in silver. The left side of the skirt of her dress was cut at her knee, while the right side came to mid calf. From the bottom of the lowest point of the skirt, a three-inch wide silver strip of glitter ran up the dress and around her figure halting at her left shoulder. The stripe seemed to accentuate Aila's curves and enhance her beauty. Attention was drawn to the top of the rounded v-neck dress by a simple sapphire pendant that hung from a silver chain around her neck. She had pulled her auburn locks of hair away from her face and had curled the end of her long tresses. A pair of three-inch high-heeled strappy sandals, that matched the silver in the dress, completed the look. However, the most beautiful thing about her, Obi-Wan noted, was her smile.

"You look lovely tonight, Aila." Obi-Wan stated as she approached him. He remembered not to call her 'milady'.

Aila blushed as she said, "Thank you." She then noticed that Obi-Wan had buttoned his shirt all the way, and he looked a little silly. He needed a more casual look. She reached up to the top button of the shirt and carefully undid it as she said, "You look nice as well." Obi-Wan stiffened as she undid the top three buttons of his shirt as strange emotions flowed through him because of her closeness.

Aila stepped back from him and looked up into his eyes as she asked, "Is that better? You don't have to be as formal at this event as I suspect you are used to."

"Yes, yes it is." Obi-Wan replied as he started to lose himself in Aila's gaze. Her eyes were lit up with her smile, and it was mesmerizing him. At the same time, Aila fell silent as she gazed back at Obi-Wan.

A few moments passed in silence with the two just standing before one another. They were both too caught up in their own feelings and emotions to notice that the other was staring or that they looked rather silly with their glazed eyes. However, Obi-Wan was soon brought back to reality when he felt a strong surge of foreign emotions that jolted him from his awkward silence. "Shall we be going, milady?" Obi-Wan stated as he offered his hand out to her.

Aila giggled lightly as she replied, "As long as you don't call me 'milady' again." She then took Obi-Wan's arm and they both walked to her Jeep together.


	16. Ch 15: The Charity Ball

**Chapter 15: The Charity Ball**

Obi-Wan had watched Aila's smile fade as they got nearer and nearer to their destination. He could also sense a bit of annoyance and anger from her as they entered a large and very crowded nightclub. In the center of the club was a large dance floor where several people were mingling and chatting. In the back of the room, a DJ was setting up for the evening's festivities. On both the left and right hand sides of the room were two bars that were providing refreshments for the assembled guests.

Aila directed Obi-Wan toward the bar on the left hand side.

"Hi Aila!" A young woman behind the bar called out.

"Hi Becky." Aila said pleasantly as she hid her annoyance at being at the event.

Becky had long hair like Aila's except it was a couple shades darker than hers. Her skin was also paler than Aila's, but she seemed to be a nice person. Tonight, Becky was dressed in a simple red dress. She was not dressed as elegantly as Aila, but she would be tending the bar for the evening rather than out on the dance floor. Becky could not dance at all. Rhythm was not her specialty.

"Who is you friend?" Becky asked Aila as she eyed Obi-Wan.

"This is Ben. As I told you earlier, he's a friend from out of town." Aila gestured towards Obi-Wan. Then she drew her attention to Obi-Wan and said, "Ben, this is my good friend Becky."

"Pleasure to meet you, milady." Obi-Wan stated as he took Becky's hand in his and politely kissed the back of it.

Aila knew Obi-Wan was only being polite, but she could not help her feelings of resentment that Obi-Wan had kissed Becky's hand. Obi-Wan could feel Aila projecting anger toward him after he greeted Becky, and quietly so that Becky would not hear, asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Aila replied trying to reign in her feelings. "You don't have to be formal with her either, you can drop the 'milady' for both of us."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at this. He could not just break the formal habits that had been ingrained in him over the years. "We are in a public place, it is only polite to address you formally."

Aila rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, but then smiled at him as she said. "Very well, have it your way for tonight."

Obi-Wan smiled at her in response and the two of them lost themselves in each other's eyes. Becky took notice of the silence between them. She allowed the silence to remain because it had been a long time since she saw Aila look like that. Aila might say that her and Ben were only friends, but Becky could sense that there was something else going on. She wasn't sure if either of them was aware of it, but she would not interrupt this moment if it let them figure it out.

Although Becky did not interrupt Aila and Ben, the DJ decided to announce the commencement of the night's festivities. Becky watched as both Aila and Obi-Wan turned their gaze away from one another and toward the DJ who was detailing the itinerary for the night.

"Welcome everyone! Welcome to the annual ball for the Bennet Historical Education Fund." There was a round of applause from the people present before the DJ continued to speak. "Before I tell you how this is going to work, lets all give a round of applause for the founder of this organization, Aila Bennet. Aila where are you?" Aila raised her hand and blushed as faces turned toward her and she heard a loud round of applause and cheers. Next to her, Obi-Wan was applauding and smiling at her. Now that it was announced that she was present, Aila knew she would not have a moment of peace tonight, so as soon as the DJ had directed attention back to him, Aila gave some last minute instructions to Obi-Wan.

"You can stay here for the evening. Order anything you want from the bar, Becky will put it on my account." Aila then dropped her voice so that only Obi-Wan could hear her. "Remember what I told you about any questions you get."

"Yes, milady, I know how to answer them and I will try to end any conversations that start." Obi-Wan replied as the DJ detailed how contributions could be made to change the music from classical waltzes to contemporary music.

"Good," Aila said as the DJ finished his long speech and started to play a classical waltz.

Obi-Wan gave Aila a reassuring smile and was about to speak to her once again when he was interrupted when another man spoke to her, "Miss Bennet, may I have the pleasure of sharing this dance with you?" The tall dark-haired man asked as he extended a hand out to her. Obi-Wan did not know why his stomach seemed to lurch when this man asked Aila to a dance.

Obi-Wan glared at the man as Aila replied, "Yes you may." Neither Aila nor the man noticed the look Obi-Wan was giving as Aila took a step closer to the man and turned her attention to Becky. "Becky, get Ben anything he wants." Then Aila left, her fingers entwined in the hand of the other man, as Obi-Wan glared at their retreating backs.

Becky took notice of Obi-Wan's demeanor and smiled as she asked him, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"What?" Obi-Wan asked as he turned toward Becky, he had not been paying attention to her question.

Becky laughed as she repeated, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Oh, um…sure." Obi-Wan replied awkwardly.

"What do you want?"

Obi-Wan had no clue how to reply to this question. On Coruscant he had his favorite drinks, but he was certain that they did not exist on this planet. "I'm unfamiliar with drinks around here. Just get me something you think is good." He then turned to glance back at Aila who was waltzing with the strange man and added, "Preferably with some alcohol in it." He realized he was letting his emotions get to him and he thought the alcohol would calm his nerves.

Becky noticed where Obi-Wan's attention was drawn, so she decided to make him a mixed drink with very little alcohol in it. She felt it was safer. After she had handed Obi-Wan his drink, she went to take orders from a couple other people who had come to the bar.

Obi-Wan redirected his attention to Aila who was now dancing with someone else. He took a deep breath and sipped on his drink trying to calm himself and clear his mind. He never had problems controlling his emotions in the past, but Aila's presence seemed to defy his Jedi control. He had been, and still was confused by the strange feelings he had been experiencing since he met her. Trying to mull this over, he took another sip of his drink and then put it aside, deciding that he did not like it.

Focusing his attention back on Aila he tried to block out the fact that she was dancing with another man so that he could explore his own feelings for her. He knew if he was ever going to regain control over himself, he had to understand what was causing his problems. Unfortunately, he became too distracted by the slight sway of her hair as she moved across the dance floor and the elegant grace she held as she seemingly glided across the floor. At the moment, Obi-Wan could not think of anything more beautiful than Aila, but he was disappointed that she was not smiling. Her beauty was even more radiant when she smiled.

Becky sighed loudly behind Obi-Wan and he briefly looked back at her before turning his gaze back to Aila. There were no more customers at the moment, so Becky had decided to speak with Aila's "friend" for a while and try to learn more about the mystery man in Aila's life.

"I hated asking her to come, she never seems to enjoy herself at this event. Of course, I don't blame her, but it is a shame she never smiles."

Obi-Wan turned back towards Becky, as he incredulously asked, "Never?"

Becky shook her head and sighed again, "No, never. Last year I told her she would not have to go again, but unexpected things happen."

Obi-Wan glanced back at Aila and felt bad that he had inadvertently forced her to attend this event. Becky noticed his forlorn look and decided to change the subject as she asked, "So, how did you and Aila meet?"

Aila had schooled Obi-Wan on how he should respond to this question, so he carefully recited it back. He did not like being deceitful it was against his Jedi nature, but the story Aila came up with only bent the truth slightly. "We sort of ran into each other."

"Really, how?"

"I was traveling through Europe while she was on vacation. I was stranded and she helped me out. We have been friends since then."

"Have you ever been to this country?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you look sort of familiar. I recognize you from somewhere. I'm just not sure where."

Obi-Wan was not sure what to make of this statement so he simply said, "Well, I can assure you I have never been here, all of this is foreign to me."

After this statement Becky and Obi-Wan's conversation trailed off. For the next hour she tried to engage him in conversation periodically, but was often interrupted by another customer at the bar. Obi-Wan kept himself busy by watching Aila and her various dance partners. He became distressed when he watched this sickly man dance with her. He was coughing all over her and Aila was trying to pull back from him to avoid him and was failing miserably at politely ending the dance. Obi-Wan decided to help her out.

Becky had been tending to some more customers when she noticed that Obi-Wan had started walking towards Aila. She smiled at this and was relieved that he was finally joining her. She had been trying to leave him hints all evening long to dance with Aila, but he never seemed to act on them. Becky quickly finished serving her customers around the bar so that she could watch Aila, and her friend.


	17. Ch 16: Dancing With the Jedi

**Chapter 16: Dancing with the Jedi**

Aila had been dancing with a young man who was obviously very ill with a severe cold. He was coughing uncontrollably and should have been in bed rather than a dance floor. However, he seemed determined to dance with Aila, and would not accept her polite attempts to end the dance with him. Therefore, she was surprised when he suddenly dropped his arms to the side and quit dancing. His eyes got a glassy look and she thought his illness must have gotten worse. She was about to say something to him when he spoke up in a monotone voice, "I am very ill, I need to go home and take care of myself." Then the man turned around and left Aila in the middle of the dance floor, confusing her even more.

However, Aila's confusion was dispelled as she saw Obi-Wan walking up to her. She caught a glimpse of him slightly waving his hand in the air in her direction and could not help but smile at him. Obi-Wan was pleased that Aila was finally smiling because the room seemed to glow with her happiness.

"What are you doing?" Aila asked as Obi-Wan stepped closer to her.

"As a Jedi Knight, it is my duty to help those who are in distress." Obi-Wan stated cheekily. Then he turned more serious and bowed to Aila with his right hand extended out to her. "Milady, may I have the honor of sharing this dance with you?"

Aila's smile widened further and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she breathlessly said, "Yes you may." She then placed her hand in his extended hand as he rose and drew her closer to him. Obi-Wan clasped Aila's right hand in his left and placed his right hand on her lower back while she placed her left hand on his right shoulder. Soon the two of them were moving together across the dance floor.

"Thank you." Aila stated softly as the two of them spun around the dance floor.

"You are most welcome." Obi-Wan replied. Behind the bar, Becky was smiling at Aila's obvious happiness.

Aila was pleased to have a break from dancing with everyone else and to be in Obi-Wan's arms, but she knew the music was getting ready to change and that he would not be able to help her anymore. She would be left on her own. However, for the moment she was enjoying his presence.

Both Obi-Wan and Aila remained silent as they continued to dance until Aila felt Obi-Wan's hand leave her back. "What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Nothing, just taking care of something."

Aila still had a puzzled look on her face, so Obi-Wan spun her out away from him and she caught a glimpse of the retreating backs of a few guys that seemed to have been approaching them. She laughed lightly as Obi-Wan pulled her back towards him. "You have proven that Jedi mind tricks work on the weak minded." Aila stated as she continued to laugh.

Obi-Wan just smiled at her as they continued to dance. He enjoyed being near Aila and wondered why he had not done this earlier in the evening. However, before he could dwell on this, he heard the DJ call out, "You are all astounding. We have raised enough money to change the music over. However, do not make that stop you from donating funds. This is all going to a wonderful cause and if you do not give, I may change the music again." At that point, the soft music that Obi-Wan and Aila had been dancing to ended and there was a pause before a pounding baseline could be heard.

Aila and Obi-Wan broke apart from one another. Obi-Wan watched as her smile faded and she said, "Well, I don't think you can help me anymore. I doubt Jedi are trained to dance to this type of music."

"I am afraid not."

"Hopefully, we can leave in another hour. You can go wait by the bar until then; I'll come get you. Thank you for dancing with me." A faint smile crossed Aila's lips as she finished.

"It was my pleasure." Obi-Wan said before gently taking hold of one of Aila's hands and bringing it to his lips. He placed a light kiss on the back of her hand, which made Aila's heart flutter. Then before her left to return to his spot at the bar, he bowed and softly said "Milady."

As Obi-Wan left her, Aila smiled at his retreating back and softly laughed at his formality. She felt a warm glow around her and brought the hand that he had just kissed and put it over her heart and sighed. Unfortunately, her blissful feelings ended when two men came up and asked her to dance. She longed to join Obi-Wan, but she was here for charity and she would perform her duty. She may not want to dance with all of these people, but she was the public face of her charity and would make the appropriate appearance. After all, she surmised that if Obi-Wan was in her shoes, the Jedi Knight would put duty above his personal feelings as well.

* * *

When Obi-Wan approached the bar he was met by an exasperated look from Becky.

"Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"How could you leave her out there with the wolves?"

"Wolves?"

"Yes, wolves." Becky gestured towards the dance floor. "She was having a wonderful time with you, now look what she has to deal with."

Obi-Wan quickly glanced at the dance floor and gasped at the sight he witnessed. Aila was dancing with another guy, but in a very suggestive way. Her back was pressed up against the other guy and her hips were swaying from side to side. "What is the blazes is she doing?" Obi-Wan asked with a hint of anger.

"Dancing. That is her job at the charity event. I thought with you around she could avoid dancing with some of the other idiots. Why did you leave her out there?"

Obi-Wan wasn't listening to Becky. His attention was fully drawn to Aila who was pushing away the hands of another guy who was trying to dance with her. At the same time, the guy behind her was sliding a hand up and down one of her legs. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed at this as Becky continued to speak to him. He was not taking in a single word she said, he was too shocked by what Aila was doing. He could not understand how she could degrade herself, but then he remembered that this was probably the reason why she hated this event. He knew he had to do something.

Becky continued to speak to him, but stopped when Obi-Wan abruptly left the bar. She had not been sure if he had been listening to her, but she was glad her arguments seemed to work as he was heading in Aila's direction.

Obi-Wan waved his hand in the air as he approached Aila, and the group of guys that had surrounded her turned and left. Aila was relieved that they were gone, but jumped in surprise when another hand wrapped around her drawing her back against a broad chest. She calmed down when she heard a cultured voice whisper in the ear, "I am sorry milady, but I am afraid I will have to stay with you for the rest of the evening."

"But you don't know what you are doing." Aila tried to reason with him.

"I will manage. I cannot believe you would let them do that to you." Obi-Wan added a bit harsher than he had intended.

Aila spun around in his arms angrily so that she was facing him. "I do not let them do anything. So do not talk about things you do not understand."

Obi-Wan did not know what to say to this. His heart was pounding fervently in his chest and he suspected it was from standing so close to Aila. This was the closest the two of them had been together since he had crashed his starfighter in her yard. He was looking down into Aila's eyes, which now flashed with anger and irritation. Her emotions were obviously out of control, and he was starting to feel his slip.

Aila was frustrated by Obi-Wan's silence and was starting to throw out another angry retort when she was silenced by a searing kiss.

* * *

Obi-Wan did not know what had come over him. One minute Aila was trying to yell at him, and in response he had brought his mouth down on hers in a passionate kiss. He knew his conduct was unbecoming of a Jedi and that he needed to stop and apologize to Aila for his uncouth behavior. However, before he could pull away, Aila put her arms around his neck and was deepening the kiss. At that point, all logical thought left him and the Jedi code was forgotten as he tightened his hold around her as they continued to share their kiss.

Both Obi-Wan and Aila felt like they had found something that had been missing from their lives, and were reveling in being in each other's embrace. At the bar, Becky grinned at the very public display of affection, and was not surprised when she saw both Aila and her friend Ben leave after shortly breaking off their kiss.


	18. Ch 17: Illness

**Chapter 17: Illness**

Neither knew what drew them away from one another and caused them to break their kiss, but they stared at each other in shock for a moment. Both were embarrassed by their behavior and worried about what the other thought of them.

Aila kept muttering to herself that Obi-Wan was a Jedi Knight and always followed the Jedi Code. She of all people should know this, she had seen Star Wars, and only Anakin Skywalker rebelled against the code. Additionally, based on the time she had spent with Obi-Wan, it seemed that the events in the movie were taking place, so there was no reason to think that Obi-Wan reciprocated her feelings. He was the model Jedi Knight, soon to be Jedi Master; he must be horrified by her behavior. Aila kept her gaze down on the floor as she said, "I… I think we can leave now. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She mumbled her apology softly, but was so distressed that she did not hear Obi-Wan mumble the same thing to her.

Obi-Wan had not heard Aila's apology either, his mind was racing with his own thoughts. He hoped that he had not ruined the friendship he had developed with Aila. He should not have been so forward, and she must be mortified. Additionally, he knew that he knew better. As a Jedi Knight, attachment and possession were forbidden and he was treading dangerous ground with Aila. He most certainly did not possess her, but he realized that he was growing attached to the kind, young woman. Attachment could distract a Jedi Knight from their duty, and as he constantly warned Anakin, could lead to the dark side.

Obi-Wan barely registered that Aila told him that they could leave the charity event, but he did follow her to her Jeep. Once he was inside, sitting in the passenger seat, he turned his head to glance out the window so that he could avoid looking at Aila. He pressed his forehead against the cold glass as he continued to reason through his actions. Aila had been testing his Jedi control and he was failing miserably. The Jedi Council of old put the no attachment rule in place to add structure to the Jedi Order and prevent any Jedi from falling prey to the charms of the dark side.

Obi-Wan tapped into the force for a moment and was grieved that he could feel anxiousness resonating from Aila. He had caused those feelings because of his ineptitude at controlling his own emotions. He realized he was no better than his padawan. As soon as they arrived at Aila's house, he would have to find some way to ground himself in the rules of the Jedi Code.

Sitting in the driver's seat beside Obi-Wan, Aila was struggling with her own thoughts. She knew she had to better control herself. However, she suspected that would be easier since she was not sure if she would ever be able to look Obi-Wan in the eye again. Her embarrassment would help keep herself composed. She would constantly remind herself that Obi-Wan was a Jedi Knight and would not and could not ever share her feelings.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Anakin had spent many sleepless nights working on his starfighter to prepare it for a journey through the wormhole. He had reinforced the outer hull of the ship and worked on the steering to make it more sensitive to his touch. If he was going to be journeying through the wormhole, he wanted as much control as possible over his ship. Now all he needed was to make some space for some extra supplies he suspected he would need to fix Obi-Wan's ship once he found him. This would be difficult since there was very little room left in the ship with the modifications he had made, but Anakin knew he would think of something.

His current plan was to make his final preparation tomorrow night and take flight before the Jedi Council noticed he was gone. He was still furious that the Council had decided to abandon his master; he could not understand how they could be so cold and unfeeling. Obi-Wan needed help, he had served the Jedi faithfully for many years and now they were turning their backs on him because they were too cowardly to take a risk.

Anakin knew the Council would be furious when they found out he was missing as well, but he shrugged it off knowing that the Council had not been pleased with many of his actions. No matter how well Anakin performed, the Council always had some sort of criticism to prevent Anakin from moving on. However, Anakin conceded that Obi-Wan was guilty of that as well. No Jedi seemed satisfied with Anakin, which is why he would seek the counsel of Chancellor Palpatine when he was frustrated.

However, disagreements with the Council or Obi-Wan were not important at the moment, what was important was saving his friend and mentor. Obi-Wan was like his brother, and he would not lose him. It had taken him a week to prepare his ship, and Masters Yoda and Windu kept telling him that there was no chance that Obi-Wan survived this long on his own after a crash, but Anakin did not believe them. He knew that both the Jedi Council and himself would have felt a disturbance in the force if Obi-Wan had been killed. Anakin had felt no such thing, and he was certain that the Council had not felt anything either. They were just trying to make excuses for their inactivity.

* * *

After returning to Aila's house from the ball, both Obi-Wan and Aila had retreated to their respective bedrooms. Neither said anything or looked at one another as they hastily escaped each other's view. Instead, after changing into their sleepwear, both collapsed on their bed and spent a few restless hours mulling over their feelings before falling asleep.

The following morning, Aila woke up with a hacking cough and a splitting headache. She was entirely congested and she felt a little weak as she rose from her bed. Silently she cursed the guy she had danced with the previous evening who had coughed all over her, suspecting that he had made her sick. She decided to get something to drink and eat; hoping that getting up and moving would help her feel better.

Aila threw on a deep blue robe over her pajamas and slowly made her way to the kitchen. She coughed all the way to the kitchen, and was not able to calm herself until she got a glass of water to sip. She then tried to think of something to make for breakfast. She had noticed that Obi-Wan was not awake yet, so she figured she would make breakfast for the both of them. She started pulling pots and pans out of her cabinets and food from her refrigerator, stopping periodically to cough or take a sip of water.

In the guest room, Obi-Wan had been awoken by the sound of Aila's coughing. At first he just rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. He had promised himself last night that he would try to distance himself from Aila in order to prevent any transgressions against the Jedi Code on his part. However, he could not help the feeling of worry that overcame him as her coughing became more violent. What concerned him even more was that he knew she was in the kitchen, and he could still hear it.

Obi-Wan listened to her coughing for two minutes, telling himself that he was doing the right thing by leaving her alone. He rationalized that she probably did not want to talk to him after the events of the previous night anyways. However, he was finding her increasingly hard to ignore, as her coughing became worse and worse. Finally, he told himself that it is the duty of a Jedi Knight to help a person in need, and at the moment he was pretty sure Aila needed him.

With this piece of logic Obi-Wan slipped on his Jedi tunics, he had decided to wear his Jedi robes to try to remind him of the Jedi code, and walked to the kitchen.

"What in the blazes do you think you are doing?" Obi-Wan asked with exasperation. Aila looked very pale and it was clear that she should never have gotten out of bed.

"Making breakfast." Aila stated hoarsely after another coughing fit.

"Why? You should be in bed!"

Aila took another sip of water to clear her throat as she said, "I thought it would make me feel better." She then yawned tiredly before continuing. "Besides, you need something to eat before working on your ship."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her sternly as he said, "I am quite capable of making my own breakfast. You do not need to do it for me. You should not be doing anything today, but resting."

"I need breakfast too." Aila said tiredly. She then turned towards one of her counters to grab some bread for toast, but had to grip the counter tightly as a sudden wave of dizziness hit her and she almost lost her balance.

Obi-Wan had sensed her dizziness through the force and quickly moved to stand behind her and steady her. Aila tried to brush him away, wanting to maintain her distance after the previous night, but was failing miserably. She felt so bad, that she was not up to putting up a struggle.

Obi-Wan placed his hand over her forehead and grew even more concerned as he said, "You are running a fever."

"So." Aila replied stubbornly.

"So, you should be in bed."

"But, I'm making breakfast."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and then scooped Aila up into his arms. "I am making breakfast. Your job is to go back to bed and get better." He then started carrying Aila back to her bedroom. If Aila had not been feeling so bad, she would have argued with him, but she was too weak for the struggle. Instead, she just rested her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder while he took her back to her bedroom.

Obi-Wan used to force to open her bedroom door and strode inside. It did not registrar that this was the first time he had been inside her bedroom. He did not take the time to look around; his concern was getting Aila back into bed.

He laid her down on the queen-sized bed and carefully eased her robe off before pulling her blankets over the top of her. She had started to cough again, and Obi-Wan tried to use the force to calm and lull her back to sleep. Although she was strong-minded, in her weakened state she succumbed to the force persuasion, and silence fell in the room. Without thinking, Obi-Wan lightly brushed a kiss across her forehead and trailed his finger through her hair before whispering, "Sleep, I will take care of you." Then he left the bedroom to make breakfast for the two of them, all the while using the force to keep an eye on Aila.


	19. Ch 18: ObiWan's Phone Call

**Chapter 18: Obi-Wan's Phone Call**

Anakin had to wait an extra day before departing on his rescue mission. For some reason, Master Windu had been in the hangar bay late the previous night, looking at something and preventing Anakin from fulfilling his plans. Anakin was just thankful that Master Windu had not spotted him, because Anakin had almost ran into him accidentally. No one was usually up at this late hour and Anakin had not expected anyone to be in the hangar bay. Luckily, Anakin was able to conceal himself before Master Windu spotted him because he knew all would have been lost if he had been found out.

Late the following evening, Anakin crept out of his room and towards the hangar bay. He took it slow and was more mindful to look for anyone else who was up late. However, everyone appeared to be asleep and he had no problems in arriving at his ship. Upon arrival at his ship, he quickly stowed the extra supplies he planned to take with him. Besides ship parts, he also took a medical kit. He hoped he would not need it, but he was preparing himself for the worse for when he finally located his master.

With everything stowed, and final checkouts completed, Anakin jumped into his cockpit, but before he could seal himself in, the angry voice of Master Windu called out to him. "Skywalker, what are you doing?"

"Doing the job, the Jedi Council refuses to do." Anakin replied and then quickly sealed up the cockpit and fired up the engines.

"Anakin, it is too dangerous, stop this foolishness now. Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead, you cannot help him." Master Windu spoke through the comm. system on Anakin's ship.

"You know he is not dead, master. You cannot stop me."

"Padawan. Get out of that ship!" Master Windu yelled.

"That is something I cannot do. May the force be with you." Anakin replied before shutting down the comm. and blasting out of the Jedi hanger bay.

Master Windu blew out an exasperated breath and immediately turned to call an emergency meeting of the Jedi Council. However, before he had exited the hangar bay, he turned and stared at the direction Anakin's ship had gone and murmured, "May the force be with you."

* * *

It did not take Anakin long to reach the location of the wormhole. Both the Jedi Council and Obi-Wan often chided him for not being patient or thoughtful, but he had spent the greater part of the week meticulously scanning Obi-Wan's transmissions to exactly pinpoint the wormhole's location and chart his course for his trip. Anakin chuckled lightly when he conceded that he had disobeyed the Jedi Council, but they should be pleased at how much effort he put into planning this scheme.

Anakin stopped his starfighter in front of the wormhole. He was about to enter the unknown and he closed his eyes and called upon the force to help him in this endeavor. He was not afraid of what could happen to him, he was confident that he would be all right, but he knew that having the force on his side would not hurt. Then with his focus centered, he took a deep breath and eased his ship forward.

* * *

Master Windu had roused the members of the Jedi Council from their sleep for an emergency meeting. Various members were sitting in their chairs in the Council chamber and calling upon the force to give them insight onto what the problem was. However, as soon as the last of the Council members entered the room, Master Windu explained the issue which made searching the force superfluous.

"I have called this meeting of the Jedi Council to announce a loss. Padawan Skywalker has left the temple in search for his Master." Master Windu paused as a murmur rumbled across the Council chambers. "I tried to dissuade him from going, but he would not listen."

"Skywalker was always rebellious. When we admitted him to the order, we questioned whether he had the dedication to be a knight. This latest infraction just shows that we were wrong." Master Ki Adi Mundi stated.

"Perhaps, but what about the prophecy?" Adi Gallia added.

"There is no evidence to suggest that the prophecy of the 'Chosen One' is worth any merit." Ki Adi Mundi replied.

"There is no evidence to disprove it either." Gallia retorted.

"That is not the issue in question at the moment. We have now lost two capable Jedi, we must decide what we will do next." Master Windu stated trying to keep the Council on topic.

"None of us felt any indication through the force that Kenobi had become one with it. Perhaps we should have done more. We could make things right by going after the two of them now." Adi Gallia stated.

"That follows the logic of an overemotional padawan. Kenobi's distress transmissions make it clear that none of our ships will make it through that wormhole. We will end up losing more Jedi if we go after them. The loss of Kenobi and Skywalker is a great tragedy, but there is nothing we can do for them." Ki Adi Mundi stated. All during this speech, Master Yoda had closed his eyes and was calling upon the force for answers.

After this speech, the sound of debate could be heard throughout the council. In the end, the Council was split on what they should do. "What do you think we should do, Master Yoda?" Several Council members said simultaneously, looking for the wise and diminutive Jedi Master to break the stalemate.

Master Yoda slowly opened his eyes from his meditation and spoke to the Council. "Do nothing, we can. If alive Kenobi is, then find him Skywalker will. Just pray that the force is with them."

Silence fell upon the Council chambers at the conclusion, several members bowing their heads and silently whispering, "May the force be with them."

Master Windu spoke up after a few minutes to dismiss the council meeting. "Then it is decided. Kenobi and Skywalker are on their own. Council is adjourned." With this final statement an uneasy murmur ran through the Council chambers, but soon all the Jedi were exiting, retreating back to their beds.

* * *

Anakin exited the wormhole and found him in an uncharted galaxy. He had no problems controlling his ship through the wormhole and the outer hull of his ship held up perfectly. Anakin smiled at his ingenious handiwork.

As he surveyed the unknown galaxy, Anakin was certain that this was the same galaxy that Obi-Wan had entered. However, he could not spot the blue planet Obi-Wan had mentioned in his transmissions. However, he seemed to be on the outskirts of the galaxy, because he could see the outlines of several planets and their moons. "This may take longer than I thought." Anakin said to himself as he realized he needed to scan all planets and moons for any sign of Obi-Wan.

Anakin sighed to himself and approached a nearby diminutive planet-like moon and began scanning for any signs of life. He hoped his Master was strong enough to hold on a little while longer because it could take some time to scan every planet and moon.

* * *

For five days, Obi-Wan cared for Aila. She seemed to get a little worse each day. She was still coughing a lot and her fever continued to persist and intensify. As a result, she would slip in and out of consciousness and seemed to be suffering from nightmares.

Obi-Wan had heard her screaming his name during one such nightmare and had come running to her side. "Vader… no Obi-Wan… please… no… Obi-Wan." He heard her repeat from her dream. In addition, he got glimpses of a menacing figure in black she was projecting through her fever-induced nightmare. Trying to calm her and end the delusions, Obi-Wan sent calming energy through the force towards her.

"Obi-Wan?" He heard her whisper softly.

"I am here, I will not let anything hurt you." He spoke soothingly brushing stray strands of hair out of her face. "Sleep." He murmured. When Aila had fallen silent, he went back to the dining room. When he realized how sick Aila was, and that she would need constant care, he had brought in a series of components from his ship's communications systems and was trying to piece together what he could inside. He was able to adapt some of the Earth materials to work in his system, but still had not been able to render it operational.

Obi-Wan knew he had told himself that he would distance himself from Aila, but he could not leave her alone in her state. She needed him, and although he did not like to admit it, he liked it. In between caring for Aila, he had thought about the Jedi code. He understood that the no attachment rule was in place to prevent a Jedi from having their judgment clouded by the greed of the dark side. However, he reasoned that his emotions for Aila were a pure emotion grounded in the light side. He had figured out that he cared for her deeply, and that this feeling was unconditional and made his heart soar.

Over the next few days, Obi-Wan considered that the force had purposefully sent him to this strange planet and had destined him to meet Aila. He rationalized that he was being given a broader view of the force and shown that some things considered forbidden under the Jedi code, may not be as bad as he had previously been taught. However, he was sure Aila did not reciprocate his feelings. He had instigated the kiss a few nights ago, not her, and Obi-Wan would not force her to change her feelings. He would just have to be more careful at controlling his feelings.

As Obi-Wan continued to mull these thoughts over the five days, he continued his constant care of Aila. He would periodically wake her up and help her drink and eat something to help keep her hydrated and nourished. Then he would help ease her back to sleep, whispering calming words to hold her nightmares at bay.

Aila's fever had broke several times during her illness, but always returned with a vengeance. However, on the fifth day her fever broke and seemed to stay down. Obi-Wan was relieved that she might finally be on the mend. She was sleeping soundly, and her nightmares seemed to have ended.

Obi-Wan had retreated back to the dining room to work on his comm. system when the phone started ringing. He did not want it to awaken Aila, now that she was sleeping peacefully for the first time in several days, so he decided to answer it himself. He had watched Aila do it several times, and was sure he could take a message for her.

"Hello?" Obi-Wan asked over the line.

"Oh, sorry I must have the wrong number." A woman's voice said before hanging up the phone.

Obi-Wan shrugged and hung up the phone and had just started walking back to the dining room when the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Oops, I must have the wrong number again." The same woman's voice said before hanging up the phone again. Obi-Wan hung up the phone, but it almost immediately rang again. He was starting to get annoyed that it could wake up Aila, so when he answered this time he exhaled an exasperated sigh.

"Hello?"

"Ok, I know I dialed the number correctly. I'm looking for Aila Bennet, is she there?" The same woman from previously asked.

"Yes she is, milady."

"May I speak with her?"

"I am sorry, she has been very ill and is sleeping. She cannot come to the phone at the moment. Can I leave a message?"

"Who are you?"

Obi-Wan remembered the numerous warnings Aila had given him about revealing his true identity, and he decided to heed them again as he answered, "My name is Ben, I am a good friend of Aila's and have been taking care or her."

The woman on the other end seemed to sound intrigued as she said, "That is awfully nice of you, I am surprised she did not tell me about you."

"Well, I have not been around for very long."

"I see."

There was a pause before Obi-Wan asked, "Is there a message I can give Aila when she is awake?"

"Yes, Ben. Tell her, her mother called and that I would like to talk to her as soon as she can manage it."

"I will be sure she receives the message, milady."

"Thank you Ben, and thank you for taking care of her." Aila's mother finished.

"You are most welcome, milady." Obi-Wan replied with a smile before hanging up the phone. As Aila's mother hung up her phone, the bemused expression on her face turned into a wide grin and she eagerly anticipated her daughter's call.


	20. Ch 19: An Invitation to Christmas

**Chapter 19: An Invitation to Christmas**

Aila stirred from her sleep and sat up in bed. She still felt a little weak, but she definitely felt better than she did several days ago. She decided that she needed a shower and slowly got out of bed and entered the master bath that was on her right hand side.

In the dining room, Obi-Wan felt that his force connection with Aila had become weaker. Part of him was relieved because it meant she was getting better and stronger, but part of him was saddened that soon she would not need him anymore. From what he could tell from the force, it seemed she had got out of bed and moved to the 'fresher' in her room. He decided to give her some time to herself, but he would prepare some lunch for her, in case she was hungry.

Thirty minutes later, Aila emerged from her shower feeling refreshed and got dressed in a gray pair of sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt before exiting her bedroom. As she walked out into the sitting room, she heard Obi-Wan call out, "Good afternoon. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." Aila stated as she came into the dining room. She kept her eyes toward the ground, too nervous to look at him and risk the reaction of her own feelings.

"I made you some soup if you are hungry. I think it is something called chicken." Obi-Wan said unsurely. "I was not sure if you would like it, but it is on the stove if you want it."

"Oh, that is perfect, thank you again." Aila stated, maintaining her gaze on the floor as she went to get herself a bowl for her soup. Obi-Wan surmised that her gaze was a result of the incident at the charity ball and just proved that she did not share his feelings. This made his heart ache, but he let his feelings slide. He would have to let his feelings for Aila go and just concentrate on getting his ship in working order so that he could return to his life.

The two of them were silent as Aila sipped at her soup and Obi-Wan fiddled with some wiring he was working on for his comm. system. "Any luck?" Aila asked, trying to be polite.

"Yes, I was able to get some of the components you bought to work with my system."

"Well that's good." Aila said as lightheartedly as possible, but she could not help that a part of her was upset that his success meant he would be leaving soon. Although she promised herself she would control her feelings, that was easier said than done. "So what else have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. Oh, I almost forgot. Your mother called, she wants you to call her back."

"I'll be sure…" Aila trailed off and jerked her head up to look at Obi-Wan. "What did you say?"

Obi-Wan looked up at her smiling as he said, "Your mother called, she wants you to call her back."

"You talked to my mother!" Aila stated in horror.

"Yes, the phone was ringing while you were sleeping and I did not want it to disturb you, so I answered it." Obi-Wan was shocked when Aila placed her head into her hands and groaned loudly. "Is there something wrong?" He asked with concern.

"You have no idea." Aila sighed, her head still held in her hands.

"I am sorry. I thought I was helping." Obi-Wan said distressed that he might have caused Aila more problems.

"I know, it was not your fault, it's just…. Well, my mother…." Aila sighed in frustration. "Nevermind, I'll take care of this. Just keep quiet while I make this call." Aila finished before getting up to pick up the telephone in her sitting room. She fidgeted nervously as she waited for her mother to pick up the other line while Obi-Wan watched confusedly from the dining room.

"Hello?" Aila's mother said when she finally picked up the phone.

"Mom?"

"Aila! How are you feeling? That young man that is staying with you told me you were ill."

"I'm fine mom. I caught some flu-like virus and was out of it for a few days."

"That's nice dear, now tell me, who is your friend?"

Aila rolled her eyes as she said, "He is just a friend who is visiting me and helping me out."

"Really? What is his name?"

Aila spoke with exasperation as she said, "Mom! It is not what you are thinking. He is just a friend!"

"Whatever you say my dear, what is this friend's name."

"Ben." Aila replied shortly. "Is there something you wanted, Mom?"

"Yes, it is Christmas in two weeks and I wanted to make sure you were coming."

"I'm sorry Mom, I don't think I will be able to make it."

"But its Christmas Aila, it would mean so much to your father and I if you would come."

"Look Mom, I just can't come. Ben will still be here, I can't just leave him." Aila silently prayed that this would placate her mother even though she was sure that it would not work.

"Bring him with you, he can celebrate with us. No one should be left alone at Christmas."

"Ummm…. Well, I don't think that will…ummm…work. You see I'm not sure he celebrates Christmas, he's ummm… foreign."

"So, he can experience another culture, bring him." Aila's mom replied offhandedly.

"But, Mom."

"No, buts. Your father and I will love to have another guest. We look forward to seeing you and your friend in a week and a half." Aila's mom said with the hint of laughter in her voice. Then before Aila could come up with another excuse her mother hung up the phone.

Aila hung up the phone and groaned in frustration before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

Aila shook her head as she said, "You just got yourself invited for Christmas and there is nothing I can do about it. We have to go."

"Is that bad?" Obi-Wan asked concerned.

Aila laughed, "You get the great pleasure of dealing with my mother."

"Well she seemed nice enough."

"Wait until you meet her."


	21. Ch 20: Aila's Parent's

**A/N:** FYI...I posted 2 chapters today. This is the first one. Thanks for reading everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Aila's Parents**

The next week and a half seemed to fly by. Aila was extremely stressed out as Christmas came closer and she would have to introduce Obi-Wan to her family. She knew her mother would instantly jump to the conclusion that they were a couple and nag her about it throughout the entire holiday.

Obi-Wan spent the time leading up to Christmas dutifully working on his ship and keeping out of Aila's way. He had managed to get most of the electronics in his ship to work, but it wasn't flyable yet. He also could not get it to send any transmissions out at the moment. He planned on taking some components with him on his trip to Aila's parents' house so that he had something to do while he was there. Aila seemed to support this decision, remarking that having something to do might detract her mother from speaking with him.

Obi-Wan was unsure of why Aila seemed to be stressing herself out over spending Christmas with her parents. However, he conceded that he never knew his parents, having grown up in the Jedi Temple, so perhaps he would understand her concerns if they shared the same experiences.

* * *

Aila's parents only lived about two hours away from her house, but Obi-Wan was relieved when they pulled up to their house. Aila has remained quiet the entire trip, but he could sense her projecting her anxiety through the force. Based on conversations with her, it was obvious that she was not a force sensitive, so she had no control over this, but he was finding it very disconcerting.

Aila waited at the door and fidgeted nervously as she shot periodic glances at Obi-Wan. He had insisted that he would collect their stuff from the trunk. He carried two small black suitcases, one with Aila's stuff and one that she had leant him so that he could pack his own things. He was also balancing several packages wrapped in colored paper that Aila had brought with her. As he started bringing this stuff to the front door, Aila's mother greeted her daughter.

"Aila!" Her mother called out jovially and threw her arms around her daughter in a hug. Aila's mother was about the same height as Aila. She had short, wavy, hair the same color as Aila's. She did not share her daughter's eye color, hers being green while Aila's were blue, but except for some aging lines they shared a similar body type.

"Hi Mom." Aila stated returning the hug.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Aila's Mom asked as she stepped out of the hug and appraised her daughter.

"It was fine." Aila said as she walked into the house and held the door open for Obi-Wan.

"That is nice dear…" Aila's mother had turned her attention to Obi-Wan, but was stopped from asking any questions about him when Aila's father walked in.

"Is that my girl?" Aila's father was tall and lean with short hair the same texture as Aila's, but much darker with a few flecks of gray. There was no denying he was Aila's father when Obi-Wan saw his eyes, they were the same as Aila's. Obi-Wan stood off to the side and gently placed some of the packages on the ground while he watched the family reunion before him unfold. Normally, he would have used the force to transport this many packages, but Aila had warned him to not use his force abilities around her parents. She seemed concerned that they would not understand them and Obi-Wan did not feel like increasing Aila's stress levels so he agreed. He was quite capable of doing things without the force, so it would not be a big deal for the few days they would be spending with her parents. Obi-Wan smiled as he watched Aila give her father a hug and trade pleasantries.

"So Aila, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Aila's mom asked as she continued to eye Obi-Wan.

Aila took a deep breath before replying, "Mom, Dad, this is Ben. He is a good friend of mine and has been visiting me.

"Pleased to meet you Ben." Aila's father stated before shaking Obi-Wan's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you sir."

Aila's mom then held her hand out and Obi-Wan gently took it in his and placed a polite kiss on her hand as he said, "And you, Mrs. Bennet." Obi-Wan had to be careful and think about what he was saying because Aila had told him that he must not call her mother milady. He was originally going to brush this off as one of those silly protocol things him and Aila had argued over since he crashed at her house, but she had pleaded with him to make sure he was careful and he just could not deny her. He would do his best to follow everything she had told him to do, even play along with the lies she had concocted to various questions he might have to answer.

"Where are you from, Ben?" Aila's father asked.

Aila blanched momentarily and interrupted Obi-Wan before he could answer. "He's on leave from his job as a U.N. peacekeeper and he came to see me."

"A peacekeeper." Aila's father said intrigued. "So I guess you've been all over the world?" Aila was nodding her head slightly to try to signal Obi-Wan without having her parents notice.

"Yes, I have been to quite a few places."

"Have you been here long?" Aila's mother asked.

"A couple weeks, I sort of dropped in on your daughter as a surprise." Obi-Wan was interrupted when Aila tried to stop herself from laughing at the irony of that response and started coughing uncontrollably. Obi-Wan stepped closer to her and laid a hand on her shoulder with concern as he said, "Milady, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Aila stated between coughs as she regained control over herself. Her gaze met Obi-Wan's and her heart rate elevated slightly as she started losing herself in his eyes. Obi-Wan was having a similar response from looking at her. None of this went unnoticed by Aila's parents who smiled at each other.

"Are you sure you are all right, dear?" Aila's mother asked after both her and Obi-Wan had shared a silent moment with each other.

Aila shook her head to clear her thoughts, while she silently berated herself for her lapse of concentration and turned from Obi-Wan to address her mother. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, how about we get you two settled." Obi-Wan started gathering the suitcases he had brought in earlier and was getting ready to pick up the colored packages. "You can leave the gifts by the door. We have not put the tree up yet."

"Very well Mrs. Bennet." Obi-Wan replied as he followed both her and Aila down an adjacent hallway to the back of the house. Aila's father had left them to do something else.

"You two can stay in here." Aila's mom stated as she opened up a guest bedroom.

Aila looked at her confused as she said, "Ob…ummm, I mean, Ben..." Aila almost slipped up on his name, but caught herself before continuing. "…can have this room, I'll take your other guest room."

Inwardly, Aila's mom was smiling, but outwardly she put on a face of mock regret. "I am sorry dear, but we turned the other room into a storage room. It is filled with boxes and other things."

"What?" Aila asked confused and walked over to what she knew as the other guest room and opened it up. The second she did, a box fell towards her and would have fallen on her head had it not been for the fact that Obi-Wan had pulled her out of the way.

"Oh dear, I did warn you. Good thing Ben is here, I don't think you want to spend Christmas in the emergency room." Aila's mom said with a worried look that quickly changed to a smile as she watched her daughter clinging to her handsome "friend." Aila's mom knew her daughter well enough to tell that there was more than friendship between her and this young man. She could hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes and it seemed the young man reciprocated these feelings. Besides, Aila was not known for having many men stay at her house.

Aila had been startled by her near accident and was feeling comforted by Obi-Wan's arms around her, but when she realized her mother was witnessing this she pulled away abruptly and turned towards her.

Aila's mother flashed her daughter a knowing smile while she said, "I am sorry dear, we needed the extra storage space, but we are all adults we'll manage." Then before Aila could retort she said, "Well, your father and I have to go and finish our Christmas shopping. How about the two of you get settled. Then you can decorate the Christmas tree if you want. Your father and I have been too busy to do that yet." Then she left to go find her husband so that they could leave Obi-Wan and Aila alone.


	22. Ch 21: A Revelation

**A/N:** I posted two chapters today. This is the second chapter, so make sure you read Chapter 20 before reading this one. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Revelation**

"Well your parents seemed like nice people. I do not know what you were so worried about." Obi-Wan stated as he helped Aila string a series of lights around the tree in her parent's living room.

"Oh you have no idea. They have already started their nonsense, that is why we are here, alone, decorating this tree." Aila retorted grumpily. "I suspect those boxes in that guest room migrated there ever since my phone call to them."

"Well your mother did seem genuinely sorry." Obi-Wan stated while handing Aila some more length on the strand of lights he was holding.

"Ha! I'll have to congratulate her on her acting ability, she has successfully fooled a Jedi Knight." Aila stated sarcastically as Obi-Wan shook his head unsure of what to say.

* * *

Aila struggled to keep her composure for the rest of the holiday, but her parents, particularly her mother, were driving her insane. Aila wanted to spend as little time around Obi-Wan as possible, leaving him to do his own things, in the hope that the distance would help quell her feelings for him. Unfortunately, Aila's mother seemed to find thousands of odd jobs for them to do together. They had been sent to the attic to retrieve a box of decorations, and were "accidentally" locked in there when someone downstairs retracted the stairway. After agreeing to help her mother bake cookies, Aila had been left alone while her mother "found" something, and soon Obi-Wan came to help on her mother's suggestion. In addition, Aila's mom was leaving very unsubtle hints that she highly approved of Obi-Wan by throwing knowing glances at her daughter. Aila's father was only slightly helpful in that she got a reprieve from being around Obi-Wan when both Obi-Wan and him would start lengthy discussions about numerous topics. However, then Aila worried that Obi-Wan would say something suspicious, but he seemed to hold his own and her father seemed to like him.

Aila was counting down the days until Christmas because then both Obi-Wan and her could leave the following day. She would find numerous ways to avoid him if they were back on their own. Besides, he had work to do on his ship, work that her mother was interrupting with her stupid odd jobs. For Obi-Wan did not even glance at the components he had brought with him and seemed to be enjoying being a part of Aila's family. Aila could not understand why his Jedi abilities were not picking up on the madness that was ensuing around them.

However, what Aila did not know was that Obi-Wan was quite aware of the distress she was under. He knew that it heightened whenever her mother was near, but was not exactly sure why. He had probed the force to try and get a read on her mother and all he felt was love and concern directed towards her daughter. It was very clear that Aila's parent's cared deeply for their daughter, but Aila was interpreting their feelings as something conniving.

Obi-Wan was unsure if Aila had always felt this way about her parents or if this was only a result of his presence at this holiday celebration. He decided that he would do everything in his power to be helpful and ease her discomfort, so instead of working on his ship, he participated as an active member of the Bennet household. The only problem was that by spending time with her, he was finding it hard, once again, to control his feelings for her. Even distressed, frustrated, and covered in flour from slamming a spoon too hard into a mixing bowl, she was still lovely and something about her presence took his breath away.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Aila lost her temper after several days of successfully holding it back. Everyone had just finished a large meal consisting of boiled ham, mashed potatoes, and a garden salad and had retired to the sitting room for some idle chatting before going to bed. At first the conversations were innocent enough, reminiscing about past Bennet Christmases with Obi-Wan interjecting a few tidbits about holidays he was aware of. Aila was relieved that all of his examples seemed to resemble other holidays on Earth like the year-end celebration, which seemed similar to New Year's Eve.

The evening had been going smoothly, and Obi-Wan had successfully kept to the story Aila had concocted for him. The conversation was light and innocent, until Aila's mother decided it was time to change the subject.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Aila's mother asked bluntly.

"Mom!" Aila yelled angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you? We are not a couple! We are just friends!" Next to her, Obi-Wan fidgeted nervously, unsure of what to say.

"Well naturally, all relationships start as friendship." Aila's mother persisted.

Aila growled in frustration, and turned to Obi-Wan for a moment to give him a glance that apologized for her mother's presumptions before turning back to say, "Mom, why must you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Assume that I am romantically involved with any male who is alive, breathing, and in my presence." Next to her, Obi-Wan was fighting back some of the hurt he felt at her words, Aila was making it clear that she only saw him as a friend and guest.

"I do not do this all the time, and I am assuming nothing now. It is blatantly obvious that both you and Ben are attracted to each other. You should see how the two of you look at each other."

"I… I…" Aila stammered as her face flushed red. She then looked to Obi-Wan for some help, but he had bowed his head in embarrassment at being called out on his emotions. Since he was no help, Aila turned from Obi-Wan to seek her father's advise. "Dad, help me out here so that Mom can see reason. There is nothing going on between Ben and I."

Aila's father stood up from his armchair in response and started slowly inching his way to the back of the house. "Well actually my dear, I agree with your mother. You should see how your eyes sparkle when Ben here…" He placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder for a minute as he walked by before withdrawing it again and continuing to speak, "…is near. I think the two of you seriously need to reconsider your relationship."

Obi-Wan had looked up at Aila's father during his little speech and was awed by the acceptance he heard in the man's voice. He also felt his heart soar because both Aila's parents were saying that Aila might actually share his feelings.

"The both of you have lost it." Aila stated in exasperation. "Ob…Ben is just a friend, who will be leaving in a few days and I probably will never see him again. Now I suggest that you apologize to him for starting this madness."

"I am not apologizing for the fact that the two of you are in love and have not figured it out yet." Aila's mother stated. "I'm your mother, Aila. I gave birth to you and I know that look in your eye, you are in love. You cannot hide it from me. I might not know Ben well, but he also shares that same look." Obi-Wan blushed again that he had failed so miserably at hiding his feelings. "You two just need to come to terms with it."

"I can't believe this!" Aila growled. "My family has gone insane! I am not in love! I can't be!"

Why not?" Aila's mother and father asked in unison. Obi-Wan lifted his head and stared at Aila waiting for her response.

A pained expression crossed her face and she glanced down at Obi-Wan for a minute. He watched as a tear slowly made its way down her cheek. Obi-Wan felt his heart melt at the sight, but before he could say or do anything, Aila abruptly turned away from him and said, "Because I can't, we can't, I…." Aila trailed off and could not stop the flood of tears that started to fall. She then ran from the sitting room and towards the kitchen.

Obi-Wan stood up when he saw Aila run from the room, he called out to her, "Aila!" He would have followed her, but her father put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"It would be best to give her a few minutes before you go out there. Give her some time to cool off." Aila's father spoke sympathetically. "Well, I am going to bed early. You coming dear?" He addressed his wife.

"In a moment." Aila's mother replied simply. In response, Aila's father left for their bedroom, leaving his wife and Obi-Wan alone.

After a moment of silence, Aila's mother said, "She really does love you Ben, I can tell."

Obi-Wan felt his heart skip a beat at these words, but was deeply troubled by the despair and anger he could feel Aila projecting.

Aila's mother continued to speak, while Obi-Wan remained silent. "I do not know why she is denying it, but I am sure she will see the truth, just be patient with her."

Obi-Wan smiled at this, but again said nothing as Aila's mother continued to speak. "I knew the moment I saw you, that you were the man for her. I must admit, she has good taste, you are very handsome."

Obi-Wan could not stop the blush from creeping back into his face as Aila's mother continued, "At first, I thought you looked familiar, but I know we have never met. Do not take this the wrong way, but for a while I thought you looked kind of like that Obi-Wan Kenobi character from those Star Wars movies Aila watches all the time."

Obi-Wan jerked his head quickly at Aila's mother, startled by what he just heard. Aila's mother noted this and she quickly said, "Do not take it the wrong way, I just think you look similar to him. Actually, maybe that can be a talking point when you go out to speak with her, it might help break the tension."

Obi-Wan's head was spinning with this revelation, he was unsure of what to make of it, and he was pretty sure that it would not help the tension between Aila and him if he mentioned it. However, based on what her mother told him, Aila was very knowledgeable about something called a movie that dealt with him. He had to know more about this, and why Aila had decided not to tell him about it.

Obi-Wan was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not notice that Aila's mom had left him alone after saying "Good night," to him. This was an unexpected turn of events. First he had been told that Aila loved him and his heart swelled with it, but now he had been told that she had hid information from him. This deceit hurt, but he told himself that it did not seem to be in Aila's character to be malicious; she must have had a reason for her deception. Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he stood up and began to walk through to the kitchen. He needed to speak to her before he made any conclusions.


	23. Ch 22: A Dark Truth

**A/N:** I am posting two chapters today, because I am going out of town and will not be able to post again for over a week. This is the first chapter I posted today. Thanks for reading. Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Chapter 22: A Dark Truth**

There was a sliding glass door in the kitchen that led to a deck in the backyard. Obi-Wan glanced out the window and saw that Aila was standing at the far end of the deck and gazing at the stars. There was a full moon out, which was casting a luminescent glow across the snow-covered ground. Obi-Wan slowly inched the door open and stepped onto the deck and quietly slid the door closed behind him so as not to alert Aila to his presence.

Obi-Wan stood there for a moment, trying to figure out something to say. He watched as Aila pulled her arms around herself, trying to keep warm, but failed to stifle a shiver. She had not brought her coat out with her, and was only in a sweater and a pair of jeans. Still unsure with what to say, Obi-Wan decided to start with a topic other than the movies he had heard about.

"You know, you should not yell at your parents. They love you." Obi-Wan replied calmly behind her.

Aila jumped slightly, startled by Obi-Wan's voice. After composing herself, she turned to him and said, "Maybe, but they have a funny way of showing it."

"They only want what is best for you."

"Ha! That is what they say. I cannot believe they said all those things. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, milady?"

"That they are silly enough to think we are falling in love with each other. Love is an attachment." Aila paused before continuing. "You are a Jedi, and attachment is forbidden. I know the Jedi code."

Obi-Wan was silently thanking the force for steering the conversation in this direction. "And how do you know so much about the Jedi code?"

Aila gave him a puzzled look and realized she was treading on dangerous ground, she thought up her response fast. "I… well… I've heard you talk about it, so I've picked a lot up from you." She then turned from him and walked to the edge of the deck gazing at the moon above her.

"I do not recall telling you about that rule. Is there some other way you could have learned that?" Obi-Wan asked as he stepped behind her.

Aila stiffened and stammered out a response, "I… I am not sure, I do not know of anything."

Obi-Wan remained silent for a moment before posing the question he needed answered, "Aila, what is Star Wars?"

Aila gasped and she turned around to face Obi-Wan, "Where did you hear about that?"

"Your mother told me I resembled a character called Obi-Wan Kenobi from some movies called Star Wars." Aila's face grew pale as Obi-Wan continued. "You told me that Obi-Wan is not a common name on Earth and I find it strange that the character shares my name exactly. Are these movies about me?"

"She shouldn't have told you." Aila whispered her face still pale.

"I do not know why you are hiding this information from me, but can you tell me something. What is a movie?"

"A movie is a story told through visual media. It is like a holovid, I guess. People pretend to be other people to tell a story." Aila stated automatically.

"So what is Star Wars?"

Aila turned away from him and said, "I… I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Bad things might happen."

"Like what?" Obi-Wan persisted.

Aila gave out a frustrated sigh before angrily replying. "Look, Star Wars is a story about your galaxy. I am not sure if it is true or not, but what you told me about your adventures on Naboo, it seems that at least the first movie is correct. All the other movies take place in the future."

"It shows the future? Well, why can you not tell me about it?"

Aila's eyes met his and she was fighting back her tears once more. "Because, if you know what is going to happen, you might try to do something to stop it and make things worse. I… I don't…." Aila let her sentence trail off.

"Don't what, milady?"

"I don't want you to get hurt." Aila said with a sob.

"You do not know that will happen. If the events in the movies are bad, then perhaps if I stopped them, the galaxy may be better off." Obi-Wan tried to coax Aila to see things his way.

"The content of these films will disturb you." Aila stated, trying one more time to dissuade Obi-Wan.

"Perhaps, but Aila…" Obi-Wan drew his hand up and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "…I might be able to do great good for the galaxy if I see them. It is my duty as a Jedi Knight to serve and protect, you could be helping me do a great service."

Aila still had misgivings about showing Obi-Wan the movies, but she knew that at this point she had no choice. Obi-Wan knew about the movies and she probably could not keep them hidden much longer anyways. "Ok." Aila agreed in defeat. She then pulled Obi-Wan back into her parents sitting room with her and went rummaging through the back of their DVD case to find their copies of the Star Wars saga.

As Obi-Wan waited on the couch for Aila to finish locating the films, he was trying to figure out what could be so disturbing to scare Aila from showing him them. Aila was berating herself for not taking enough care to hide the films from Obi-Wan at her parents' house as she had at her own. When she had finally located all six DVDs she brought them over to Obi-Wan and briefly explained the history of the films and that Episodes IV-VI were made first and that I-III were made later, but I-III involved current events and the present future. To Aila's dread, Obi-Wan decided he wanted to watch Episodes I-III first, not that watching IV-VI would have made anything better. So reluctantly, Aila popped in Episode I and sat on the opposite end of the couch from Obi-Wan as the opening menu began.

* * *

On Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine woke up with a start. It was late in the evening, but even in his dream state he had felt a sudden lurch in the force. He called upon it to see what had happened, and was shown that the future he had helped build over the years had suddenly been changed. If he did not act quickly, he would soon be killed. 

Palpatine was frustrated that all of his plans were going to waste, but the survival of the Sith Order depended on his haste. He quickly prepared a letter of resignation of his office. He hated relinquishing his power, but surmised that one day he would gain it and more back. In the morning, he would deliver his letter to the Senate and then pack up his belongings to go into hiding. There he would wait until the time was right to strike a new plan for his control of the galaxy.

* * *

Obi-Wan had been amazed by the accuracy of Episode I. The events in the movie were an exact copy of the events that had led him to train his current padawan. 

He was a bit shocked by the anger his padawan showed in Episode II, but was impressed by the natural talent his young apprentice displayed. Before his trip to Earth, he probably would have been mortified by Anakin's courtship of Senator Amidala, but after experiencing the feeling of love, he could not help but be happy that his padawan had found someone who shared his feelings.

Obi-Wan was shocked and honored when he found out he was made a Jedi Master on the high Council during the beginning of Episode III. However, all these happy thoughts were wiped away as the movie progressed. He watched his apprentice fall, and reemerge as the dark figure from Aila's nightmares. It was very early Christmas morning and Obi-Wan was just shaking his head muttering, "I cannot believe this."

"I told you the content was disturbing." Aila replied meekly while removing the DVD and turning off the television before returning to her seat on the couch.

"Anakin cannot go to the dark side. I will not let him." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Do you want to watch the other three films?" Aila asked.

"I do not think I can" Obi-Wan paused and put his head in his hands. "Anakin just cannot go to the dark side." He spoke with anguish.

Aila put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly as she said. "I am not sure if this will make you feel any better, but he does redeem himself. Anakin will destroy the Sith and peace will be brought back to the galaxy."

"Maybe, but look at the cost." Obi-Wan said, with his head still bowed. Then he turned his gaze towards Aila and asked, "Why did you not tell me?"

"I was not sure if telling you would help anything." She stated sadly before moving away from him again.

"Yes, it will. I know who the Sith Lord is. The Jedi can destroy him before he destroys the galaxy. He will never entangle Anakin in his web of lies. How can it be bad to stop a great evil from consuming the galaxy?" Obi-Wan asked with an edge of irritation in his voice.

A tear trailed down Aila's face, "I… I was not sure what would happen if I told you all this. I did not want to make things worse and I did not want to see you getting hurt. I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan's tone softened as he watched the tears fall down Aila's face, it was obvious she thought she was hiding the contents of the movies in his best interests. "Well, it does not matter now. As soon as I can get my ship working again and I can go back home, I will stop the Sith. I will also be more understanding and accepting of my padawan."

Aila sniffled as she said, "Are you sure that will solve all of this?"

"Yes, the Sith will be destroyed and I will build a more open relationship with Anakin. He went to the dark side because of his choices, but it seems that those were influenced by the secrecy he had to live in. I will support a relationship with Senator Amidala if he chooses to pursue one."

"Why? Could that not start this mess all over again?"

Obi-Wan moved closer to Aila as he said, "Love is a pure emotion, there is nothing dark about it. I have seen this now, the Jedi code needs to be updated."

"What are you talking about?" Aila asked, her heart began to beat frantically in her chest as Obi-Wan came closer to her.

"I love you, Aila." Obi-Wan said, brushing the remaining tears from her face.

Aila's eyes closed and she let out a deep breath as she said, "But you are a Jedi, you can't love me."

"I've tried denying it, I've tried to hide it, but I cannot do that any longer. I love you."

"You can't, the Jedi Council will kick you out." Aila said on a sob.

"Maybe, but maybe not. They may look at this differently once I have destroyed the Sith. I have always followed the order faithfully, they will be hard pressed to justify my removal. Even if they did, I will not deny my feelings. Master Qui-Gon Jinn often said the Council's rules were outdated and unpractical, getting to know you has shown me what he meant."

Aila just remained silent, her blue eyes locked on Obi-Wan's blue-green ones. Obi-Wan smiled at her as he repeated, "I love you."

Aila's bottom lip trembled, but she finally released the feelings she had been trying to hold back. She wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan and said, "Oh Obi-Wan, I love you too. I do not know what I will do when you leave. I…"

Before Aila could finish her troubled thought, Obi-Wan silenced her with a passionate kiss.


	24. Ch 23: The Christmas Gift

**A/N: **I will be out of town for the next week, and will not be able to post on this fic until I return. As a result, I posted two chapters today, so make sure you read chapter 22 before reading this one. Thanks for reading. Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Christmas Gift**

Obi-Wan and Aila shared several lingering kisses as they whispered their love to one another. Eventually, they did break off and just sat together on the couch in each other's embrace. Aila was resting her head on Obi-Wan's chest while he ran his fingers through her hair. She felt safe in Obi-Wan's arms, but she knew that Obi-Wan could not stay here forever, one day he would have to return to his own galaxy. "Take me with you." Aila murmured to him as her heart constricted with a fear of losing him.

"Hmmmm." Obi-Wan mumbled. He was too distracted by his own contentment that he had not heard her.

Aila put a hand on his chest and propped herself up so that she was staring Obi-Wan in the eyes. "Take me with you." She repeated.

"Where?" Obi-Wan asked, unsure of what she was talking about.

"To Coruscant, when you go back. I want to be with you."

A sad look crossed Obi-Wan's eyes as he said, "I would love to have you with me, but you have friends, family, and a life here. If you go with me, it will be a long time before you can see them again and we may be split apart often when I am sent on missions if the Jedi Council keeps me."

"I do not care, I want to stay with you." Aila said brushing her lips against his. She giggled slightly when his beard tickled her.

"You are not thinking this through. You will be leaving behind everything you know and love if you come with me. I love you too much to let you do that."

"And if I let you go alone, I will be letting something I love slip through my fingers. And what about you? What would you do when you left?"

Obi-Wan thought about this question for a second and could feel his heart break at the thought. When he answered her, he answered truthfully, "I would be miserable until the day I could return to you."

Aila smiled as she said, "See, we would be happier together."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Yes, we would. I guess I will have to resign as a Jedi Knight."

"What, why!" Aila asked with surprise.

"I cannot ask you to leave your family."

"Oh no, you have a galaxy to save, a Sith Lord to destroy, and a padawan to train. I'm sorry master Jedi." Aila said playfully, running her fingers up Obi-Wan's chest. "But, I am afraid that you are going to have to stay a Jedi Knight, a galaxy full of people need you. In the morning, we will explain all of this to my parents. They might have trouble believing who you are, but I think after the evening's conversation they won't be bothered by it too much." Both Obi-Wan and Aila laughed at this.

"Well I am used to people thinking I am a figment of their imagination." Obi-Wan said playfully with a chuckle before pulling Aila into another kiss. When they had broke apart once more he turned more serious and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Aila snuggled back down, placing her head back on Obi-Wan's chest. She could hear his heartbeat as she said, "With all my heart. I love you."

Obi-Wan smiled as he said, "I love you too." He lightly kissed the top of her head before leaning back on the sofa and resumed his brushing of her hair with his fingertips. They stayed quiet for a long while, Aila resting on top of Obi-Wan. Eventually, Aila was lulled to sleep by the sound of Obi-Wan's heart. Obi-Wan had not fallen asleep because his mind was racing with all of the sacrifices Aila was willing to make for him. He was awed and humbled by this, and knew that he wanted to do something for her as well. He had decided what he wanted to do, but he was unsure on how to go about doing it.

When he sensed Aila had fallen asleep, he gently shifted her in his arms and carried her back to the guest bedroom. Looking over his shoulder to make sure her parents were not awake, Obi-Wan used the force to open the bedroom door. Once inside, he gently laid her down on the bed and pulled a blanket over the top of her. Then he placed another kiss on her forehead whispered his love for her one more time and left the bedroom to consider his plans.

He went back out to the sitting room he had left earlier and started pacing. He had paced for about ten minutes when the voice of Aila's father interrupted him. "You are up early."

"More like stayed up late." Obi-Wan said as he stopped his pacing and looked at Aila's father.

"Has my daughter kept you up all night?" Aila's father asked with exasperation.

"Yes and no. We have come to an agreement of sorts." Obi-Wan said with a smile and he watched Aila's father's eyes brighten. Obi-Wan was not going to tell him everything; he wanted to give Aila a chance to be around when they revealed their ultimate plans. However, he was in some desperate need for some advice, and this man was the only person he could talk to at the moment, so some things would have to be revealed.

Aila's father was pleased and surprised by what Obi-Wan had told him and knew just what to do for the request he had made. "Wait here, I think I have a solution for you." A few minutes later, he handed something to Obi-Wan and said, "Do with it what you like, it was her grandmother's." Then he turned and went back to bed, while Obi-Wan set to a new task.

* * *

Late Christmas morning, Aila woke up and found herself in the guest bedroom. She stretched and looked for some sign of Obi-Wan, but it seemed he had not gone to bed last night. Concerned, she got up and left the guest room to find him. She did not have to spend a lot of time looking for him, she found him sprawled out on one of the sofas in the sitting room. It looked like he had just fallen asleep after working on something. She suspected it was his communications system because she could see a few tools and his lightsaber resting on the floor. At first she considered taking these things back to the guest room so that they were hidden from her parents, but then she realized that they were going to explain things to them anyways, so she decided to leave it.

Aila came around the sofa and sat on the floor next to it. She did not want to wake up Obi-Wan, but she could not stop herself from running her fingers through his hair and down his cheek. When she felt Obi-Wan shift in his sleep, she decided she had disturbed him too much and tried to retract her hand, but she found she could not move it and soon felt a kiss on her open palm. Obi-Wan was holding her back with the force.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Aila stated when she turned back to look at his sleepy eyes.

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly as he said, "No, you are not." He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him so that they could share a kiss.

"Ok, maybe not." Aila said with a mischievous smile. "Why did you not sleep in the guest room?"

"I just finished fixing something, and I took a short nap."

"You did not sleep at all?" Aila asked concerned.

"I'll be fine." Obi-Wan said, giving her a reassuring peck on the cheek. He then sat up with Aila in his arms and the two just snuggled next to one another before they heard her parents emerge from their room. Aila's parents stayed in bed longer than they usually would because they had stayed up late listening in on the conversations of the two young people. However, they had given up their constant vigil during the viewing of Episode II. Only Aila's father had woken up later to double check that all was well.

"Merry Christmas! You two look cozy." Aila's mom said with a jovial smile when she walked into the sitting room a few minutes later with Aila's father.

"Well, since we are all awake, why don't we open presents before making breakfast." Aila's father stated while flashing a wink to Obi-Wan.

Soon everyone had opened their gifts. To Obi-Wan's surprise, he had received a few books on the local area from Aila's parents and Aila had made him a new, brown, Jedi cloak. Her parents thought it was an odd looking coat, but did not question it.

"Mom, do you need any help making breakfast?" Aila asked and she stood up to move towards the kitchen.

However, Obi-Wan quickly grabbed her hand before she could move away from him, "Wait, I have something for you."

Aila turned to him with a perplexed look on her face. She was even more confused when he had moved and was kneeling on one knee in front of her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Obi-Wan just smiled at her as he said, "Aila my love, you have done so much for me. I have nothing I can give you in return, but my love. So I was wondering…" Obi-Wan pulled out the ring he had been working on earlier. The original ring was a simple gold band with a large diamond set in the center. Obi-Wan had added two pieces of the blue Adegan crystal from the gemstone in his lightsaber, and set them on either side of the diamond. He heard Aila gasp as she saw her grandmother's ring and he finished his question, "…will you marry me?"

Aila trembled slightly and her knees buckled. She kneeled down in front of Obi-Wan as a tear ran down her cheek. Aila's parents each had a tear running down their cheeks as well. Aila's father was a little perplexed as to where the blue gemstones in the ring had come from, but was waiting for his daughter's answer and did not put much thought into it.

"It is beautiful." Aila whispered as she brought her hands around Obi-Wan's.

"You did not answer his question!" Aila's mother called out getting frustrated with her daughter's silence.

"Yes." Aila said, looking Obi-Wan in the eyes before throwing her arms around his neck and knocking him over as she melded her lips against his. Without breaking the kiss, Obi-Wan was somehow able to slide the ring on her finger.

Aila's mother jumped up excitedly. "I should have had last night's argument with you a long time ago if it would lead to this." However, both Aila and Obi-Wan were a little distracted to pay any attention to this. "We will have to set a date for the wedding."

This last sentence got Aila's attention and she sat up, pulling Obi-Wan up with her. She gave him a quick glance before saying, "Um… Mom, Dad, about that, we have something we need to tell you."


	25. Ch 24: The Wedding

**A/N:** Just in case any of you are worried about Anakin. He's somewhere near Mars at the moment. It takes a while to scan planets and moons for life forms, and some take longer than others due to their size. So he is on his way, he just is not there yet (i.e. in this chapter). I promise he'll show up soon.

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Wedding**

Aila's mother and father had dazed looks on their face after both Aila and Obi-Wan revealed the truth about how Obi-Wan had come to her house. Her parents shared a similar look of disbelief that Aila had shown when she first met Obi-Wan. However, after watching him ignite his cerulean lightsaber, while Aila admired her ring, and witnessing the levitation of several objects around the room, even they came to the conclusion that this was all real. Obi-Wan was pleasantly surprised that it took them less time to believe his identity than it took Aila.

"I have to admit that this is still hard to believe, but there is no evidence to disprove this. Why did you two build this elaborate deception, why did you not tell us this before?" Aila's father asked.

Obi-Wan looked at Aila with a questioning look, so Aila explained. "Obi-Wan was not aware of the Star Wars movies, and I originally was not going to tell him about them. I thought it may cause more harm than good, so I made up a story for him to follow. Unfortunately, Mom told him he looked like some Obi-Wan Kenobi character from the films and I could not hide the information from him any longer.

"So you stole the name Ben Kenobi from Episode IV, and instead of a Jedi Knight he was a U.N. peacekeeper. How unoriginal!" Aila's Mom mocked her daughter.

"You told me, Ben was a name you made up. You mean to tell me you stole that from the movies too?" Obi-Wan asked indignantly.

Aila smiled. "Sorry, I'm not that creative. In Episode IV, one of the films you did not watch. You go by the name of Ben Kenobi while you are on Tatooine keeping an eye on Luke Skywalker."

"Yes, well if things go my way, I will keep my name and Anakin can look after his own children."

"Ok, this is getting a little too weird for me." Aila's father stated shaking his head. "So, you are a Jedi Knight from another galaxy and you have fallen in love with my daughter. Is there not a no attachment rule? Is that not what started this Vader mess in the first place?"

"In the movies Anakin went to the dark side because he chose to. His attachment may have influenced that choice, but it was not the root cause. My former master, Qui-Gon Jinn, often said the Jedi code was outdated and I believe he was right. Love is a pure emotion, there is nothing dark about it."

Aila's mother smiled as she asked, "So what are your plans?"

Aila quickly replied before Obi-Wan could speak, "We had a long conversation about this last night. Our choices are to stay together or split up. We both know that neither of us will be happy if we have to part ways, so we intend to stay together. Originally, Obi-Wan suggested he would leave the Jedi Order and stay with me, but he has things he needs to do to protect the galaxy. I cannot ask him to give that up, so I will leave with him once he returns to Coruscant."

"But what about everything here?" Aila's parents asked in unison.

Aila stepped up to Obi-Wan. "My charities can run on their own, there are good people working there and they will survive without me. The only other thing I will be leaving is my friends and family. I will miss you all dearly, but I do not think I can live without Obi-Wan. I love him too much." As she finished, she hugged Obi-Wan tightly.

Obi-Wan could see tears glistening in Aila's parents' eyes. He could also feel them projecting sadness that their daughter would be leaving. In response he said, "I love your daughter very much, but I also know that you do as well. Perhaps we can think of another way to deal with this."

Both of Aila's parents shook their heads before her father spoke up. "There is no other way. In the scheme of things, Aila is right, it is easier for her to leave than for you to do so."

"Will you be able to visit?" Aila's mother asked trying to stifle a sniffle.

"I suspect so, it may not be as often as we would all like, but I think we can manage a few trips. I made it here once, the both of us can do it again." Obi-Wan stated.

Both Aila's parents smiled at this and their moods brightened. "Well I guess that settles that. We will maintain Aila's house so that the two of you have some place to stay, besides here when you return. Perhaps you can bring an addition or two along." Aila's mom said.

Obi-Wan and Aila looked at each other for a moment and when the implications of what had just been said hit them, they both blushed with sheepish expressions on their faces. Her face still flushed, Aila turned to her mother and indignantly said, "Mom!"

Aila's mom only gave the two of them a wink in response.

"So when do you think you will be leaving?" Aila's father asked.

* * *

It was clear to both Aila's parents that based on the progress Obi-Wan had made on his ship, that it would be a matter of days before both Aila and him would be leaving. Not wanting to miss their daughter's wedding, they decided to throw a small ceremony for them at home. Calling in a few favors from friends, they were able to speed up the process and were able to get a justice of the peace to come to the house to perform the ceremony the next day. 

The justice gave a perplexed look when he saw that Obi-Wan was dressed in full Jedi regalia, but he had seen weirder things in his life, so he did not question it. Aila was dressed in a plain white silk dress with a sheer veil thrown over the top. Her mother cried at the sight of her beautiful daughter, wearing the wedding dress that once was hers.

Aila's parents looked on as Obi-Wan and Aila said their vows and sealed them with a kiss. In the end, both parents hugged their daughter and their new son-in-law. "Take care of her." They both whispered to Obi-Wan.

"I will." Obi-Wan responded.

After Aila had changed out of the wedding dress, it was time for Obi-Wan and her to leave and return to her house. There was still a lot of work that needed to be done before they could leave to start their new life together.

"Would you like us to come and say goodbye before we leave?" Obi-Wan asked his in-laws.

"Oh no, this is your honeymoon. Enjoy this time. We will say goodbye now," Aila's mother stated before hugging him again.

"Just promise us you will visit again as soon as you can." Aila's father stated while placing a light kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"We will." Aila murmured before giving her father a hug. Then she felt him shove a box in her hands.

"What is this?" Aila asked.

"Just in case you two need it. Think of it as a wedding gift." Aila's father stated.

Aila opened the box and gasped, inside was an assortment of gold, silver, and gemstones from her mother's jewelry collection. "I suspect you could exchange that for whatever the currency is on Coruscant. It seemed to be the most practical thing we could give you two." Aila's father explained.

Both Obi-Wan and Aila were speechless and tried to protest the gift, but Aila's mom said. "Jedi do not have possessions, you may find that one day you will need it. Take it. Aila may have money now, but she will not be able to liquidate enough in a short period of time, and I highly doubt U.S. dollars can be used on Coruscant."

No further protests were made at this and with another round of tearful goodbyes, the young couple left. Aila's parents waved as Aila pulled her Jeep down the driveway, and started her life with her new husband.


	26. Ch 25: Reunion of a Master and an App

**A/N:** I do not know if any of you noticed, but it seems that the chapters to this story got scrambled sometime since the last time I updated. When I went to add this chapter today, I saw that chapters 11, 19, and 21 had been pushed to the top of the story before the prologue. I have no idea how that happened, I did not do it. I went back and fixed the order, so it should be ok now. I also skimmed through the chapters to make sure no content was lost. I did not see anything (but I do not have time to look extensively), if there are any new people to this story who think something is missing, let me know and I'll look into it. I have the story saved so I can replace chapters if need be. If this chapter order problem confused anybody, I apologize. Like I said, I just spotted the problem today when I went to update. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Reunion of a Master and an Apprentice**

Anakin had just finished circling a red planet that had no signs of life. This was now the sixth planet he had scanned along with all of their moons. He was growing frustrated in his lack of progress in finding his master and the blue planet that had been described in Obi-Wan's distress transmission. He pointed his starfighter in the direction of a bright speck that appeared to be the next planet he would search. He was glad that he had altered the starfighter so that it consumed less fuel than usual because his search seemed to be dragging on forever.

Anakin's eyes lit up as he got closer to the next planet and saw that it emanated a bluish glow. He felt excited at the possibility that his master may be somewhere on this planet and quickly pushed his ship into orbit around the planet to scan it for life forms.

A smile crossed Anakin's face the second his computer picked up life forms on the strange planet. This was the first time upon entering the wormhole that he had picked up any life readings. However, it soon became clear that Anakin would have to change his search tactics if he would be able to locate Obi-Wan because his scan of the planet indicated it was densely populated with life forms.

Anakin quietly stared out of one of the view ports of his starfighter while he contemplated his next move. It seemed that every time he got close to locating his master, another obstacle was put in his path. Now he was faced with the prospect of trying to locate one person in the midst of billions. Trying not to resign himself to this futile effort, Anakin called upon the force to give him a solution. Realization dawned on him almost immediately when he realized that being a Jedi, he could scan the planet for a being with Obi-Wan's midichlorian count.

An hour after inputting Obi-Wan's midichlorian count, Anakin's computer signaled that it had found a match. After retrieving coordinates to direct him to the match, Anakin eased his ship into the planet's atmosphere. As Anakin began his descent and penetrated the first layers of the planet's atmosphere, he said to himself, "I have you now."

* * *

After pulling her Jeep into her garage, Aila stepped out of it to enter her house. However, she had barely taken two steps when she felt invisible hands holding her still. She glanced over at Obi-Wan and said, "You know, we need to have a discussion about when you can use your force abilities on me." 

"And when would that be?" Obi-Wan said playfully as he lifted Aila into his arms.

"How about if I am in danger or unable to do something for myself for some reason."

"Fair enough," Obi-Wan stated, but his eyes still sparkled with mischief as he carried Aila into the house towards her bedroom.

* * *

As the garage door was closing behind Obi-Wan and Aila, Anakin landed his ship in the front yard of the house. As soon as his ship was safely settled on the ground, he popped the hatch to the starfighter and leapt out of the ship. He spun in mid-air and drew out his lightsaber as he landed on his feet. Anakin glanced to his left and right, examining his surroundings before he walked towards the front door of Aila's house. He took a deep breath before using the force to open the door to find his master. 

Anakin was shocked when he entered the house and was met with the sight of his master carrying a young woman. Both Aila and Obi-Wan looked back at him with equally startled looks upon their faces. Obi-Wan set Aila back on her feet while Anakin disengaged his lightsaber and said, "Master! Wha… What are you doing?"

Obi-Wan glanced at Aila and smiled at her sheepishly before addressing his Padawan. "I was wondering if the Council was going to send you."

Anakin paused for a moment before replying, "They did not exactly send me." He then gestured towards Aila and asked, "Who is that?"

Obi-Wan turned his attention to Aila and said, "Aila, I would like to introduce you to my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker." Then Obi-Wan drew her closer to him and placed a light kiss on her forehead before directing his attention to Anakin. "Anakin, this is my wife, Aila."

Anakin's mouth fell open as he watched his master and the young woman share a passionate kiss. He could not believe what he was seeing and showed it when he stuttered, "You… you… you are married?"

"Yes, my young apprentice." Obi-Wan stated without taking his eyes off Aila.

"But, the Code. The Council. You?" Anakin mumbled out. His master was always strict about following the code, and marriage was a flagrant violation of it. Yes, Anakin had often fantasized about a marriage between himself and Padmé Amidala, but he was not an average Jedi Knight. Anakin always thought that Tatooine would have to freeze over before Obi-Wan would go against the code. "Who… who are you?" Anakin asked, suddenly suspicious of the people in front of him.

Both Obi-Wan and Aila glanced at him perplexed before Obi-Wan answered. "It is me padawan, are you feeling all right?"

"Attachment is forbidden, possession is forbidden." Anakin replied automatically.

"Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love." Obi-Wan replied.

"Is essential to a Jedi's life." Aila finished for him, smiling encouragingly at Anakin.

Anakin still had a dazed look on his face as he mumbled, "The Council."

"The council may have some problems with this, yes." Obi-Wan said. "However, in the time I spent here, I have come to realize that Master Jinn was correct in that the Jedi Code is outdated. If the council sees fit to remove me from the order, then I will go."

"But… Master!" A fearful look crossed Anakin's face at Obi-Wan's words.

Obi-Wan raised his hands up in a calming gesture and Anakin fell silent as his master spoke. "Neither you or I know what the Council will do. I do not think they will expel me. I have faithfully served them for years. However, if I am expelled I will deal with that at that time."

"But master, what about me?" Anakin said, casting his eyes towards his feet.

"You will be assigned a new master to continue your training through knighthood."

"But I do not want a new master."

"We do not know if you will need one yet. Even if you did, you could always seek me out if you wished to speak with me."

"But, what if…" Anakin started before Obi-Wan interrupted him.

"But nothing. You are very capable. No matter whose tutelage you are under, you will excel." Obi-Wan then walked away from Aila and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I do not believe I tell you this enough, but I have been very proud of your progress, you show the skills to be a great Jedi Knight." Aila was smiling at the exchange between teacher and pupil, as she observed the two of them from a distance.

"You are?" Anakin looked up, his face brightening at the praise he was receiving.

Obi-Wan smiled back at Anakin as he said, "Of course I am."

Anakin stayed silent for a moment, glowing with pride at his master's words. He was stunned and pleasantly surprised by the change his master had undergone. He was no longer a traditional follower of the Jedi code and seemed more laid back and accepting. He was willing to go against the code to influence change. Anakin could not help but admire Obi-Wan for this bold act.

"What will you do if you are expelled?" Anakin asked as Aila walked over to Obi-Wan and laced the fingers of her right hand with those on his left.

Obi-Wan drew her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it before saying, "I suspect the two of us will find some place to live on Coruscant, or we will move back here." Obi-Wan waved his right hand around, indicating the house.

"Oh." Anakin stated meekly, unsure of what to say.

Aila caught onto Anakin's worry, that he might not see Obi-Wan ever again and said, "I think we will stay on Coruscant. I think it holds more opportunities for the both of us." She turned her gaze to Obi-Wan and smiled as she finished.

Anakin could not help the smile that crossed his face at these words. Soon he was chuckling lightly to himself.

"And what is so funny?" Obi-Wan asked

Anakin stifled his laughter as he said, "It is just, I cannot believe that you are married. You are the last Jedi I would expect to do that."

Aila laughed in response to this and wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan's neck as she said, "He just had to find the right person."

"As did you, milady." Obi-Wan replied teasingly.

"How long have you been married?" Anakin asked.

"A couple hours. Actually, if you wouldn't mind repairing the rest of the ship, I would like to spend some time alone with my new bride."

Both Anakin and Aila blushed at the implications of Obi-Wan's words. Anakin cast his eyes downwards and stated, "I can do that, but I need to know what needs to be done first."

Obi-Wan whispered something in Aila's ear. Had Anakin not been staring at the floor, he would have found that she blushed even redder than she had before. She headed to the back of the house after this. Once she had left his side, Obi-Wan said, "Follow me, padawan." Then he directed Anakin back outside the house and towards his damaged ship.

* * *

"I have managed to get most of the electronics running, but the engine will not run and the ship is not flyable either. I also do not think it will make it through the wormhole safely if it is flown right now." Obi-Wan detailed to Anakin. 

"All it needs is an adjustment to the steering. That is how I made the trip here."

"I knew the Council would send you. You are the best flyer and mechanic they have."

"Ummm…." Anakin shifted nervously.

Obi-Wan noticed his padawan's behavior and eyed him suspiciously before sternly asking, "Anakin, what happened?"

"Well," Anakin paused before continuing. "The Council did not want to risk going after you. They thought it was too dangerous, that no Jedi could make it safely through the wormhole to find you."

"But they still sent you." Obi-Wan stated, as he crossed his arms over his chest and quirked his eyebrow.

"Not exactly, they forbid me from going after you." Anakin cast his eyes down at his feet again.

"They did what!" Obi-Wan yelled in shock. "They were just going to leave me here!"

"Well, by the looks of things, it does not seem you would have minded much." Anakin said as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Maybe." Obi-Wan brushed off Anakin's teasing remark before saying, "But you should not have defied the Council. They will not look favorably at this behavior."

Anakin doubled over in laughter at this comment as Obi-Wan looked at him indignantly.

"There is nothing funny about this, my padawan. The Council could see this as a serious offense."

Anakin gained control of himself for a minute and was able to gasp out, "Well now I am sure who you are. Only Obi-Wan Kenobi would lecture me about how it is wrong to defy the Council, even though I did it to save his life."

Obi-Wan had to join in on Anakin's laughter at this statement. He was being rather hypocritical, considering he would have to explain Aila upon his arrival to Coruscant.

"I suppose we will both have to explain our actions when we arrive back at Coruscant." Obi-Wan stated. Anakin merely nodded in response, thinking that the Council might not lecture him, because defying the Council to look for his master was not as big of a violation to the Jedi code as getting married. Anakin was starting to consider how the Council would react to this when Obi-Wan asked, "How long do you think it will take to repair the ship?"

Anakin appraised the ship for a minute before stating, "You managed to get a great deal of things completed. I can have it up and running by the end of the night. We can leave in the early morning."

Obi-Wan nodded and scratched his beard thoughtfully and mumbled to himself, "I will have to tell Aila." Then he glanced at Anakin and said, "Very good. There are a few components in Aila's Jeep. I can show you where they are and you can get to work immediately."

"What is a Jeep?" Anakin asked confused.

"It is a speeder like contraption they use for transportation on the planet." Obi-Wan stated automatically. Then he saw the look of excitement on Anakin's face and quickly added, "No, you cannot drive it."

Anakin pouted in response. Obi-Wan chuckled lightly before saying, "Think of it as punishment for defying the Jedi Council."

Anakin snorted in mirth as he said, "I will keep that in mind, the next time your life is in danger."

"I am sure of it, my young padawan. Now, let me show you where those other parts are so that you can start working."


	27. Ch 26: Bonding

**Chapter 26: Bonding**

After pulling the parts that Obi-Wan had taken to Aila's parents house out of her Jeep and handing them to Anakin, his apprentice set to the task of repairing his master's ship. However, Obi-Wan did have to remind Anakin that he could not drive it when he spotted his padawan hopefully staring at the vehicle.

Once he was sure Anakin was outside and working on the ship, he made his way to find Aila. However, as he walked through her house, now their house, he considered what Anakin had told him. The Jedi Council had not gone looking for him and would have left him on this strange planet to fend for himself. He could have been in mortal peril, and the Council would have done nothing. Obi-Wan understood the Council's logic that it would be dangerous to send others through the wormhole based on his own experience, but it bothered him that they did not seem to even try to find another solution. Only Anakin was reckless and brave enough to take up the challenge to rescue him.

Unfortunately, Anakin's behavior worried him too. After watching the first three movies of Star Wars, he had seen a possible future, which would lead Anakin and the galaxy into darkness. Obi-Wan could not let that happen. As a result, he had softened his tone with his padawan upon his reunion with him and would continue to be helpful and understanding in the future. He would also make sure that Palpatine was dealt with as soon as he arrived back on Coruscant. Obi-Wan did not tell Anakin about the Sith yet because he was afraid it might upset him. He decided to wait and let Anakin and the Jedi Council find out together. After all, it would not be long before he would be back on Coruscant to deal with these matters.

* * *

Obi-Wan was still thinking about all the things he would need to do when he arrived in Coruscant when he walked into what was now his and Aila's bedroom. He broke out of his reverie when he saw that she looked very agitated and was pacing back and forth across the room. Although she walked right past him, it did not seem that Aila noticed Obi-Wan's presence in the room.

"Aila, what is wrong?" Obi-Wan asked concerned.

Aila stopped her pacing and looked up at him. Her face was pale and Obi-Wan could both sense her projecting fear through the force and see it in her eyes. Aila was silent for a moment and stared at Obi-Wan. When she turned her gaze away she mumbled, "Nn … nothing, I'm fine." She then turned away from Obi-Wan and walked to the foot of her bed.

Obi-Wan walked behind her and brushed her hair away from her right shoulder before wrapping his arms protectively around her. "I know something is bothering you. I can see it in your eyes." Obi-Wan replied calmly and nuzzled the right side of her neck. "Tell me."

Aila closed her eyes and rested her head against Obi-Wan's shoulder before saying. "It is nothing, it's silly."

"No it is not. Tell me, what is bothering you?"

"When will Anakin have your ship ready?"

Obi-Wan was confused by this change of subject, but he decided to answer her before steering the conversation back to Aila's fear. "He should finish working on it tonight. He has always been better at fixing things that I have. We will be able to leave for Coruscant in the morning." Obi-Wan felt Aila stiffen in his arms in response. "What is it, what is wrong?" He asked concerned, turning her so that she faced him.

"I'm scared." Aila responded meekly.

"Scared of leaving?" Obi-Wan asked. "Aila, if you want to stay here, just tell me. I will do anything that you ask."

Aila smiled faintly and shook her head, "It isn't that. I am scared of flying." Aila then buried her face into Obi-Wan's shoulder in embarrassment.

Obi-Wan soothingly ran his fingers through her hair as he recalled a previous conversation with her where they discovered they both were not fond of flying. "There is nothing to be frightened of, my love. Anakin will have my ship working, and you will be with me. I will not let anything happen to you."

"But what if something bad happens, like when you crashed here?" Aila mumbled against Obi-Wan's chest.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment before saying, "That will not happen."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense it."

"I hope so. I love you." Aila replied before a shiver ran through her body.

Obi-Wan felt her tremble in his arms and knew that his words had not gotten rid of her fear. "I promise you will be safe with me. You have to trust me."

"I do." Aila stated as she wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan and hugged him tightly.

Obi-Wan sighed and just held Aila as he tried to think of something else to abate her fear. An idea came to mind, but he was unsure if Aila would go along with it. "If this really bothers you, I could do something so you will not know what is going on."

"Like what?" Aila asked as she locked her eyes with his.

"I could use a Jedi mind trick to lull you to sleep through the entire trip to Coruscant. I would wake you when we arrived."

Aila silently considered this suggestion for a moment. Normally she was against Obi-Wan's use of the force against her, but it would keep her calm and she did not want to project her own fears to Obi-Wan knowing that flying was not his favorite thing either. However, she did voice one concern, "But I thought Jedi mind tricks do not work on me?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "They do not unless you allow them to or you are in a weakened state."

"Oh." Aila said with mild surprise. "Well, that seems ok, but you will have to tell me what I need to do."

"Later." Obi-Wan stated. Aila's fear was gone for the moment and he knew what he was going to do to distract her from it for the rest of the day. He drew her closer to him and tenderly moved his lips against hers. When he pulled away from her to break the kiss, he lifted her into his arms, walked her over to the bed, and gently laid her upon it before joining her in another kiss.

* * *

Obi-Wan was lying on his back. His right arm was supporting his head while his left arm was draped over Aila who was snuggled up beside him. Her head was resting against his bare chest and she had been lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat. The feeling of her soft skin against his made him feel content. He had been asleep a few minutes ago, but had been woken up when he hear Aila loudly say, "I love you." He had been surprised to find that she, herself was asleep when he opened his eyes, but figured she must be dreaming.

Obi-Wan smiled down at Aila as he watched her slumber. Her skin glowed with a light sheen of sweat from their evening lovemaking. Feeling himself growing drowsy once more, Obi-Wan used the force to pull a blanket over the top of them to make sure Aila did not get chilled during the night. He was just about to close his eyes once more when he heard Aila call out, "I love you," again.

Obi-Wan looked down at Aila to see that she was still sleeping, and was perplexed as to why she kept calling out loudly to him. However, as he was staring at her, he heard the same declaration of love repeated again, but her lips had not moved. A thought crossed his mind at this, and he quickly called upon the force to give him some insight.

During their lovemaking, Obi-Wan thought he had noticed a bright glow surrounding both him and Aila, but had not thought much about it at the time. Now as he delved into the force, he could see a bond had formed between both him and Aila. During the evening, the two of them had force bonded themselves to one another. Therefore, the declarations of love he was hearing were from Aila who was inadvertently projecting her thoughts over their bond.

Obi-Wan was mildly surprised to find the force bond, but realized he should have known it would happen. Since he had met Aila he had been drawn to her, and now the force was telling him that they belonged together. Aila may not be able to manipulate the force like him, but through their bond she could always have another means of showing her affection, and so could he. Obi-Wan did know he would have to explain force bonding and its implications to Aila, but at the moment she was sleeping peacefully and he did not have the heart to wake her. Smiling he softly whispered, "Sleep well, my goddess," across their bond before settling himself back to sleep.


	28. Ch 27: Leaving Earth

**Chapter 27: Leaving Earth**

Obi-Wan awoke early the next morning to find Aila still resting across his chest. He shifted slightly and gently laid her on the pillows before moving off the bed and silently pulling some clothes over himself. Once he was dressed he exited the bedroom, careful to close the door quietly so it would not wake up Aila.

Obi-Wan found Anakin pacing in the hallway. His apprentice looked tired, like he did not get a lot of sleep during the evening. "How did it go last night?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Your ship is fixed, we can leave immediately." Anakin said with a smile. After repairing Obi-Wan's ship he had waited in the hallway for someone to emerge from the back bedroom. It seemed awkward to knock on the door to get someone's attention.

"Very good, my young padawan." Obi-Wan praised Anakin before taking a more casual tone. "You look tired."

"I did not sleep last night."

"You should rest for a few hours before we leave then."

"I will be fine, Master."

"Perhaps, but you will be more alert if you rest a little while. Aila will not be up for a while and I suspect she is going to want to pack some things for the trip." Obi-Wan then paused and tried to maintain his composure as he said, "We did not get around to that last night."

Anakin gave a disgusted look, indicating that Obi-Wan had just revealed information he did not want to know before saying, "Obviously."

Obi-Wan could not stop the sheepish look that crossed his face at his padawan's remark. He tried to end the conversation by showing Anakin the guest bedroom and saying, "Get some rest, I will wake you when we are ready to leave."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

The next thing Obi-Wan did was go out to look at his starfighter. By his initial glance, Anakin did a wonderful job in completing the repairs. There was no indication that it had ever been crashed, only Obi-Wan's memories of the event.

Obi-Wan opened the hatch to see how much storage space he had. Generally there was very little excess space in a Jedi Starfighter, and with Aila joining him it was going to be a tight fit. There was some space for extra storage in the back of the ship generally used for a few spare parts and medical supplies. Since the majority of the spare parts had either been damaged in the crash or used to repair the ship, Obi-Wan had some excess space. What few supplies were left in his ship he shoved into the back of Anakin's starfighter to maximize the space for any belongings Aila wished to take with her. She would not be able to take everything with her, but Obi-Wan wanted to make sure that she could take a few things from the home she was leaving. She was already sacrificing enough just to be with him.

With the knowledge that he had maximized the space in his starfighter the best he could, Obi-Wan walked back into the house to rouse his love. However, he did not need to wake her, because once he entered the house she was standing in the foyer waiting for him. She had a blue robe wrapped tightly around her. Her eyes still looked sleepy and her hair was disheveled, but that did not stop Obi-Wan from saying, "Good morning, my beautiful goddess."

"Where were you?" Aila asked as Obi-Wan gathered her into his arms in a hug.

"Checking out my ship, it is ready for us to leave." Obi-Wan felt Aila stiffen in his arms so he added reassuringly, "It is all right. I'm here, and I'll be with you when we leave."

"I know." Aila stated as she held onto him more tightly.

Obi-Wan just held her in his arms for a few minutes in silence. He could feel her inadvertently projecting her fear over their force bond, but it seemed to alleviate slightly as he held her. He knew this was a good opportunity to tell her about their force bond, but at the moment she seemed so overwhelmed he did not want to burden her with anything else.

Aila's fear never left her completely, but when Obi-Wan felt her calm down a little he said, "There is some room for some of your belongings in my ship. We could pack some of your clothes and a few other personal belongings." Aila tilted her head up to look at Obi-Wan who was smiling back at her. "I can help you pack," he stated.

Aila's eyes brightened slightly at this and she smiled back at him before meekly stating, "Okay."

In the end, both Aila and Obi-Wan were able to pack ten of her outfits and nightgowns that they were able to fold up tightly to conserve space. Aila also pulled out a couple pairs of shoes to take with her as well. As Aila rummaged through the shoes in her closet, Obi-Wan saw the stash of DVDs she had hidden in the back. "So this is where you were hiding them." Obi-Wan stated, indicating the DVDs.

"Yes." Aila said, as she picked up the case to Star Wars Episode II and glanced at it. "Do you want to show Anakin?"

"No, it would just upset him. Besides, he does not have to worry about that future, I will not let it happen."

Aila smiled back at him before she spotted another pair of shoes she wanted to take with her. Additionally, they packed the box her parents had given them after Aila had added some of her own jewelry to it as well. The last things she packed were a few photographs of her family and a spare set of keys to her house if her and Obi-Wan ever decided to visit it someday.

While Obi-Wan took the things to his ship to pack them away, Aila went and got cleaned up and dressed for her journey. She was not sure of the kind of reception she would get on Coruscant and wished to make a good impression. Knowing they were headed to the Jedi Temple, she picked a plain burgundy sweater and a long black skirt that was cut just above her ankles. She found a pair of plain black leather slides to wear on her feet. Although the outfit was a little darker than she would have liked, it was simple and conservative. She felt that it would make her meeting with any other Jedi smoother.

When Obi-Wan came into the house he found Aila cooking a light breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. "Will Anakin want anything?" Aila asked when she heard Obi-Wan come back into the house.

"Probably. I will go wake him, he is still asleep." Obi-Wan stated.

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan and Aila were seated next to each other and Anakin was sitting across from them eating breakfast. Periodically, Anakin would look up from his eggs and glance at Obi-Wan and Aila and imagine a scene where him and Padmé were sharing each other's company. He had not seen her since he left Naboo seven years ago, but he still thought of her often. In his eyes, Padmé was the epitome of beauty in the galaxy and he secretly wished to be in her presence once more.

Once breakfast had been completed and the dishes had been washed and stored away, Obi-Wan turned to Aila and said, "Is there anything else you want or need to do?"

"No. I… I'm ready." Aila stated. With the realization that they were about to leave, her fear came back again and she was projecting it along her force bond with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gathered her into his arms once more and held her close while he soothingly stroked her hair. He then directed his attention to Anakin. "Go start the initial checkout for both ships. We will join you shortly."

"Understood master." Anakin stated before exiting the house. Once Anakin was gone, Obi-Wan picked up Aila and carried her back to her bedroom.

"Why are we going back here?" Aila asked confused.

"It is quiet, and it will be easier to lull you to sleep for the journey in here." Obi-Wan answered as he laid Aila back on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you sure you want to leave all this?" Obi-Wan asked seriously.

"Yes, I love you! I want to be with you!" Aila stated before she pulled Obi-Wan's head down to hers in a kiss. Their tongues danced together as if they were hungry for each other's lips. Their kiss was slow and romantic, all the love and trust they had for one another was projected in that kiss. Obi-Wan tried to hide his smile when he felt Aila projecting her pleasure through their force bond. He was being very careful not to project any thoughts or feelings through it so that she would not become aware of the bond until he had a chance to tell her about it.

When they broke their kiss, Aila's face was flushed and both her and Obi-Wan were breathing a little heavier than usual. Once Obi-Wan had caught his breath he said, "I know you are worried about this journey, but I promise I will not let anything happen to you. You will be safe with me."

"I know." Aila said quietly, ashamed of her fear.

"Like I told you before, I can lull you into a deep sleep so that you can relax during the trip. I will wake you when we arrive in Coruscant. Would you like to do that?"

Aila only nodded in response, her voice leaving her for a moment.

"Very well. I need you to clear your thoughts and relax. You need to open your mind to me." Obi-Wan stated, even though the creation of their force bond made this direction pointless. Obi-Wan could easily use their force bond to enter her mind and use his Jedi powers to lull her into slumber. However, without the bond, Aila would have to let him enter her mind, and allow herself to be manipulated. Even though he could just mind trick her now, he still asked for her permission to enter her mind because he did not want to force her into anything.

To help her relax, Obi-Wan began slowly running his hands on the sides of Aila's face while whispering words of love to her. Aila felt the tension leave her at the face massage and the sound of Obi-Wan's voice. "Clear your mind, and let me in." Obi-Wan stated, locking his eyes with hers.

Suddenly, Aila fell a wave of drowsiness fall over her as Obi-Wan began his force persuasion. It did not take her long before she succumbed to the suggestion and was sound asleep.

Obi-Wan whispered, "I love you," before brushing a kiss across Aila's forehead and gathering her into his arms. Her head was resting on his chest as he cradled her in his arms and took her out of the house. Once outside he used the force to close and lock all the doors in the house before walking to his ship.

"Is she all right?" Anakin asked when he saw Obi-Wan carrying Aila towards his ship.

"She is fine. She was a little frightened so I used the force to put her to sleep for the journey." Obi-Wan climbed onto the top of his ship and opened the hatch and tried to find the best way to situate himself. He realized it would be easier if Anakin helped. "Come here and help me with her." Obi-Wan called over to his young apprentice. "I need you to hold her for a minute while I get seated and then you can give her back to me."

"Yes, master." Anakin stated as he held his arms out to hold Aila.

"Be careful." Obi-Wan warned him before entering his cockpit.

Anakin just rolled his eyes as he held Aila in his arms, disappointed that it was not Padmé. Once Obi-Wan was seated, Anakin slowly lowered Aila onto his lap. "Do you have her?"

"Yes, get to your ship and prepare for takeoff." Obi-Wan stated as he shifted Aila so that she had her head leaning against his left shoulder. It was a tight fit in the starfighter and Obi-Wan was probably going to be uncomfortable, but he would not complain since Aila was snuggled up against him.

"Master, are you ready?" Anakin called from his ship.

"Yes padawan. Let's go home." Obi-Wan stated before firing up his starfighter and taking off to leave Earth's atmosphere.


	29. Ch 28: Return to Coruscant

**Chapter 28: Return to Coruscant**

Once Anakin and Obi-Wan made it to the wormhole, it did not take them long to enter their own galaxy. The subsequent journey to Coruscant was not lengthy either. Obi-Wan smiled as he glanced out the view ports of his fighter and saw the familiar cityscape of his home planet. Both Anakin and him were flying side by side as they reached the Jedi Temple and requested clearance to land.

"This is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Anakin Skywalker, we request immediate permission to land." Obi-Wan called out over his now functioning comm. system.

There was a long pause on the other end so Obi-Wan repeated his hail. After another long pause, the excited voice of Jedi Knight Aayla Secura could be heard, "You are cleared for landing in the main hangar bay. Welcome home you two."

Obi-Wan smiled and punched in some coordinates so that the ship could fly by itself momentarily. Once this was completed, he gently whispered through his force bond with Aila, "Wake up, my love." She was still sleeping soundly against his shoulder, but moved slightly at his words. It was difficult to do in the cramped space, but Obi-Wan was able to shake her slightly as he spoke to her this time, "Aila, wake up. We are almost home."

Obi-Wan smiled when Aila's eyes fluttered open. "Hello my goddess. I trust you slept well."

Aila yawned before sleepily asking, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, we are coming to the Jedi Temple now. I figured you would like to see it." Obi-Wan stated indicating that Aila should look out the view ports of the starfighter. He retook the controls of the ship as Aila shifted in his lap.

Aila turned and saw that they were approaching the massive edifice of the Jedi Temple. The spires of the building were casting large shadows over the ship as they moved closer. She was awestruck by the large building, but even more so by the great cityscape around her. She turned her head left and right in an attempt to see everything around her. She had seen large cities on Earth, but they could not compare to the immense scope and scale of Coruscant.

Aila tried to stay alert and take everything in, but she soon found she still felt rather tired. "I have a bit of headache." Aila told Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan called upon the force to check on her well being before replying, "It is probably the aftereffects of my mind trick. I apologize, I must have been a little overzealous with my persuasion."

Aila merely rested her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder once again, rubbing her face affectionately against him as she closed her eyes.

"I will have to report to the Council when we arrive, but I will take you to our room first. You can rest while I am in my meeting. Hopefully it won't take long." Obi-Wan finished his sentence by kissing the top of Aila's head. Then he turned his concentration back to the ship as he began the landing cycle to bring the ship into the Temple's hangar bay.

* * *

Aila was able to catch a glimpse of a large contingent of Jedi waiting to welcome both Obi-Wan and Anakin home. She noticed some were throwing disapproving glances at Anakin's ship, but then softened when they gazed at Obi-Wan's. Aila's eyes were drooping and she was trying her best to stay awake and alert.

Obi-Wan felt Aila fighting the wave of tiredness through their bond, "Don't fight it, you can go to sleep."

"No, I want to make a good impression." Aila said with a yawn.

"You are with me, you will be fine." Obi-Wan stated as his ship touched down softly in the hangar bay.

"Perhaps, but I still want to be awake for this first meeting."

"So be it, but I am taking you to our quarters after this, and you are going to bed. I do not want you suffering from exhaustion."

Aila smiled at him as she teasingly said, "Yes, my love," before giving him a light peck on the nose. Obi-Wan placed one hand on the back of her head and gently pulled her into a long kiss with his tongue hungrily melding with hers. They stayed that way for a long time, oblivious to the crowd milling around their ship. It wasn't until they heard a knock on the cockpit hatch that they separated from one another.

Both Aila and Obi-Wan looked up to see Anakin standing impatiently at the front of the cockpit. Obi-Wan waved him away as he gently nuzzled Aila's neck and whispered, "Are you ready?"

A nervous excitement filled Aila, but she knew nothing would bother her with Obi-Wan by her side. "Yes." She replied to him slightly breathless.

"Let us go then, milady." Obi-Wan stated before pressing a button that popped the hatch of his starfighter. There was an air compression sound as the seals were broken and the hatch lifted to let the two lovers step out into their new home.

Obi-Wan helped Aila steady herself as she carefully climbed out of the starfighter and onto the wing. She could hear a confused murmur run around the room, and looked up to see several alien species throwing curious and suspicious glances at her. However, before she could really take in her surroundings, Obi-Wan stepped behind her.

Obi-Wan gave a brief stretch to remove the stiffness from having Aila seated on top of him through their journey before taking her hand in his. He then gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he felt her projecting nervousness through their bond. The Jedi surrounding them all gave an audible gasp when he raised her hand to his lips and brushed a gentle kiss across it. All eyes shown with disbelief as Obi-Wan guided Aila from his ship.

"Welcome home, Knight Kenobi. It is a joy to see you alive."

"I am glad to be back, Master Windu."

"Who is this?" Master Windu asked, eyeing Aila curiously.

Obi-Wan turned his head toward Aila and affectionately smiled at her for a minute. Then he turned his gaze back to Master Windu and the other assembled Jedi and stated, "This is Aila Kenobi." Shocked silence fell across the room before Obi-Wan continued. "My wife."

* * *

Anakin grew worried as he watched the scene before him. Every Jedi in the room was wide eyed with shock as they whispered to one another. He had been afraid something like this would happen. Normally, he would have been happy to have the negative attention pulled away from him and towards someone else. He always hated being lectured, but now he secretly longed for the attention to be back on him. He could not understand how Obi-Wan could remain so calm and collected when whispers of his expulsion were running around the room.

Master Windu had a flabbergasted look on his face and uncharacteristically stuttered as he spoke his next words, "You… you will need to come before the Council. We will need to discuss this."

Aila tightened her grip on Obi-Wan's hand and tried to steady herself. She could hear the whispers around her and feared what the outcome of the Council's deliberations would be. She had known this would be a problem, but Obi-Wan seemed to always assure her fears away, but now that she was here is person with several members of the Jedi Council gawking at her, she could feel her fears rise.

"I will come before the Council immediately." Obi-Wan stated calmly. "However, I must first show Aila to our quarters." Eyebrows of various Jedi arched at the word 'our.' "She has had a long journey and needs some rest."

Master Windu bowed his head slightly in acquiescence. "Very well, the Council will meet you in one hour."

"Thank you, master." Obi-Wan finished with a bow before turning toward Anakin. "Padawan, can you help gather the things from the back of my starfighter and bring them to our quarters?"

"Yes master." Anakin stated automatically before turning to his task. In a way he was slightly grateful that he had something to do, because he could escape the intense tension that surrounded them.

Then with a slight nod to those assembled around them, Obi-Wan gently nudged Aila to come with him and the two of them walked out of the hangar bay as they made their way through the Temple. Anakin was soon following them, laden with the various things Aila had brought from Earth.

* * *

Obi-Wan guided Aila into a fairly plain room. There were a few chairs in it, but nothing else. Off to the left was a small kitchenette that contained a small table and two chairs. However, Obi-Wan did not let her look at things for very long before dragging her into his bedroom. This room was fairly plain too with only a bed, bedside table, and lamp for furniture. The bed was not very large, but Aila knew that the two of them could be comfortable regardless of its size.

"Now, you should get some rest while I am with the Council. Later tonight I'll take you on a tour of Coruscant." Obi-Wan stated as he sat her down on the bed.

"But what if they expel you?" Worry clouded Aila's features.

"They will not do that now, they have to deliberate on it first." Obi-Wan said reassuringly gliding his fingertips through her hair.

"But what if…?"

Obi-Wan interrupted her before she could finish by placing a finger to her lips, "Shh. We will worry about that when and if that happens." When Obi-Wan saw her tremble in fear he added, "Let me worry about the Council, you worry about getting adjusted to this new place. I am sure everything will be fine. Now get some sleep, while I go to my meeting."

"I can't" Aila said desperately as she clung to him. "I can't help but fear that…"

"Shh. Everything will be all right, my goddess." Obi-Wan stated as he held her tight. "Get some rest, you will feel better."

Aila shook her head as she tried to hold back the tears in her eyes.

Obi-Wan sighed, Aila was working herself up and he did not need her to worry about him. He knew she did not like it when he used the force on her, but he needed her to calm down before she became hysterical. She was already drowsy from the force persuasion he had used on her earlier, so he knew it would not take much to calm her down this time.

Slowly he sent calming and soothing energy through their force bond. When he felt the tension begin to leave her, he whispered, "Sleep, my goddess," through their bond. Obi-Wan could feel Aila trying to fight it, but eventually she succumbed to slumber. Once he knew she was asleep, he gently placed her against the pillows and brushed a kiss across her forehead. He smiled at the peaceful look on her face.

Obi-Wan and Aila's force bond kept them in constant contact with one another unless one of them decided to block the bond from the other. Obi-Wan knew that if he were on a Jedi mission he would have to block off the bond. This sudden cut off could be very nerve racking to both parties, but Obi-Wan would be able to explain this to Aila before it would be required. Not being a Jedi, it was highly unlikely that Aila would be able to block the bond herself. Today, Obi-Wan would keep the force bond open so that he could keep an eye on his wife and her feelings as she coped with her new surroundings.


	30. Ch 29: Council Meeting

**Chapter 29: Council Meeting**

Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin had dropped off Aila's things in the main sitting room of his quarters while he had been calming her down in the bedroom. He was surprised that his padawan had left without a word to him, but reasoned that Anakin did not want to disturb Aila and him. However, Obi-Wan did wish to speak with him before his meeting with the Jedi Council.

Set on finding Anakin, Obi-Wan purposefully walked out of his quarters. It did not take him long to locate Anakin because his padawan was nervously fidgeting outside the door.

"Ah, Anakin. There you are, I wish to speak with you." Obi-Wan stated.

"I wished to speak with you as well, master."

"Very well padawan, what is it?"

"You should go first master, your meeting with the Council will begin soon."

"Worst case, you can hear what I have to say at the meeting, now tell me what is on your mind."

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a perplexed look before asking, "At the meeting? But master, I am not allowed in the Council chambers with you. They are not discussing my mission to rescue you, they wish to discuss your status as a Jedi."

"I am fully aware of what the Council wishes to discuss." Obi-Wan stated casually. "And you are allowed to accompany me if I allow it."

"You would let me join you?"

"Yes, padawan. This meeting could affect you as much as it does me."

A nervous silence fell between the two of them before Anakin spoke again, "Master, you must be careful I have heard they are considering expulsion."

"Yes, I know. But they do have to listen to what I have to say first. I have some information they should be eager to hear."

"That may be so, but what if they expel you."

Obi-Wan shrugged and brought his hand up to his beard to rub it thoughtfully, "Then I am expelled and Aila and I find something else to do."

Horror was etched on Anakin's face at Obi-Wan's resignation of fate, "But master, then I would become someone else's padawan. I do not want to lose you."

Obi-Wan smiled and placed a hand on his apprentice's shoulder, "Patience, we do not know the outcome to this yet. Now walk with me, we can finish this conversation on the way." Obi-Wan began to walk towards the lifts that would take him to the Council chambers with Anakin walking next to him.

"Master, what are you going to tell them about Aila?"

"The truth, that I love her and that we were married on Earth."

Anakin cringed before saying, "They will not like that. You know that attachment is forbidden to a Jedi. I think you should reconsider what you say."

"And what should I tell them, they already know we are married."

Anakin shook his head as he replied; "You should not have said that in the hangar bay."

Obi-Wan laughed at his apprentice's naivety. "You would have me try to keep an impossible secret. The Council is not dense Anakin, they would have eventually figured it out."

"By keeping a secret you would not face expulsion." Anakin reasoned.

"Yes, but only for the time being. When the secret was found out, I would face expulsion."

"But it might not be discovered."

"I highly doubt that. It is better to face the consequences now rather than later, my young apprentice."

Anakin gave Obi-Wan an exasperated look before pleading with him, "Please master, please reconsider this. The code is strict they will not budge on this."

They had reached the lifts and the two of them were waiting for one to take them upstairs. Obi-Wan placed his hand back on his padawan's shoulder and smiled at him as he responded to his plea. "Seven years ago the code was changed to allow you to be my apprentice. That would never have happened unless Qui-Gon had petitioned it, and things have turned out well," Anakin glowed with pride at Obi-Wan's words, but did not have a chance to respond because his master continued. "The Jedi code is a set of guidelines for us to follow in order to do our job, but sometimes they must be reformed. It is my turn to invoke some change for the good of the Jedi order."

Anakin did not know what to say to this, so he remained silent as he stepped into a lift with his master. He was astonished by the determination Obi-Wan had in changing the Jedi code. He could never have imagined that his master would have ever gone against the Jedi code, but meeting Aila had changed him. Now Obi-Wan was a rebel and maverick who challenged the aged order. Although Anakin feared he would soon lose his master, he could not help but admire him for this act.

Silence continued in the lift for a moment before Obi-Wan broke this. "No matter what the Council decides Anakin, I am very proud of you and I foresee that someday you will be a great Jedi Knight."

Anakin smiled sadly as he said, "Master, I…"

Obi-Wan raised a hand to interrupt Anakin before saying, "I know what you are going to say, but I need you to listen to me." The lift stopped and both Obi-Wan and Anakin exited and began to walk towards the Council chambers. "I am going to tell the Council something very important while we are in session. It might upset you to hear."

"What is it?" Anakin asked concerned.

Obi-Wan looked up to see that they were almost at the Council doors, "There is not enough time to explain this to you. I just ask that you trust me and let me get through this. You are probably going to be shocked, but I will explain it to you later. Do you understand?"

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin stopped in front of the Council doors as Anakin said, "Of course, master."

"Good, I promise I will answer any questions you have after this is over." When Obi-Wan finished his sentence the Council doors opened to admit him. "After you, padawan." He stated gesturing for Anakin to enter before him. All alone in the hallway, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and used his force bond to make sure Aila was doing well. Noting that she was still asleep, he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath before entering the Council chambers himself.

* * *

"Padawan Skywalker, your presence is not required at this meeting, you may leave." Master Windu said as the young padawan entered the Council chambers.

"He is here on my request. He can stay." Obi-Wan responded as he walked into the chambers as well. All eyes of the various Council members focused on him as he stepped into the middle of the chamber and bowed to the assembled masters.

"Very well." Master Windu stated and waved his hand indicating that Anakin should stand in the back of the room before turning his gaze back to Obi-Wan. "Knight Kenobi, first of all I would like to say that we are all pleased and relieved that you are alive and well."

"Thank you, master." Obi-Wan stated congenially.

There was a moment of silence where every Jedi master regarded Obi-Wan. In the back of the chamber Anakin fidgeted nervously as he could feel the tension mount. After his long pause in which all he did was look at Obi-Wan, Mace Windu spoke up once more, "I am sure you are aware why the Council has called you before us."

"Yes, you wish to question me about my wife, Aila."

A gasp and rumbling murmur sounded throughout the room. It did not become quiet again until Master Windu spoke again, "Yes. You are aware that under the Jedi code…"

"Attachment is forbidden." Obi-Wan finished the sentence for Master Windu.

Master Windu nodded, "Yes, it can lead one down a dark path. So you must now make a choice. Choose her and we will have to begin proceedings to consider your expulsion from the Jedi order." Anakin's eyes widened in shock as Master Windu continued. "Or send her back from whence she came and you may remain a Jedi Knight."

"I have another suggestion." Obi-Wan stated calmly and he looked around the room at all assembled. He gave Anakin a wink of reassurance when his eyes rested on him. "Attachment leads to the dark side if one lets it lead them there. If one focuses on the negative aspects of attachment, then yes, it can lead down a dark path. However, there can also be good aspects to attachment as well, like love." Obi-Wan paused for a moment before continuing. "I love Aila with every fiber of my being and I know she loves me equally. This feelings is not dark or evil, but pure and bright. Loving her will not turn me to the dark side, unless I let it." Obi-Wan paused again. All the masters were staring at him in stunned silence as he continued his speech once more. "I have served this order faithfully my entire life and plan to do so in the future. I will accept any decision this Council makes, but I think an amendment should be made to the Jedi code."

"An amendment?" Ki Adi Mundi asked indignantly.

Obi-Wan nodded at him. "Yes, an amendment. I am fully capable of remaining a Jedi Knight; the only thing that is in the way is the no attachment rule. I suggest that this rule be abolished." Another murmur ran around the room and Anakin had a worried look on his face as he watched the Council members converse with one another. "Love is not a path to the dark side." Obi-Wan finished and locked the rooms attention back on him.

The room fell silent as everyone considered Obi-Wan's final statement. Master Windu, who took up his role as the meeting coordinator, broke the silence once more, "Very well Knight Kenobi. We will consider your request and notify you when we have made a decision."

"Thank you, master." Obi-Wan stated with a bow, but he remained standing where he was. This confused Anakin, he assumed the meeting was over and had started to make his way towards the door. When he noticed that Obi-Wan had not moved, he retook his place in the back of the chamber.

"Knight Kenobi, more to say have you?" Master Yoda, who had remained silent during the Council meeting spoke for the first time.

"With your permission my master." Obi-Wan stated bowing to the diminutive Jedi.

Yoda nodded his acquiescence and Obi-Wan began, "During my time away from Coruscant I came across some information revealing the identity of the Sith Lord."

Instead of a murmur, silence followed this pronouncement, but every single Jedi in the room shifted in their chair in anticipation of the announcement. Anakin who did not have a chair cocked his head curiously at his master.

"And what have you discovered?" Master Windu asked, his eyes boring into Obi-Wan.

"We have been made fools. The Sith Lord has been slowly and silently gaining power over the Republic, if we do not act quickly then I fear all will be lost." Obi-Wan took a deep breath before continuing. "The Sith Lord is Chancellor Palpatine."

A loud gasp sounded in the Council chamber and Anakin had a look of mortified shock on his face. He could not believe that Obi-Wan was accusing his friend and mentor of being a Sith Lord. Too stunned by this pronouncement to remain upright on his own, Anakin backed himself into the wall and leaned up against it.

Obi-Wan looked around the room and focused on Anakin who had a pained expression on his face as he continued, "I know this is difficult to believe. Many of us in this room are friends with the Chancellor. I myself was mortified when I found out that he was our enemy. However, I ask that the Council act quickly before all hope is lost for the Republic."

"Where did you get this information?" Master Windu asked with intrigue.

"I had a vision of the future."

"Always in motion, the future is. Difficult to see. Careful you must be when sensing the future." Master Yoda chided Obi-Wan, pointing a finger at him.

"Yes, how do you know your vision is correct?" Master Windu added.

"I have no way to prove that what I say is true, I just ask that the Council take the necessary steps to look into this issue."

"Chancellor Palpatine resigned his position a few days ago and no one knows of his whereabouts." Master Adi Gallia stated.

"What?" Obi-Wan and Anakin both blurted out in surprise.

Gallia just nodded while she stated, "Yes, he just left. No one is sure why."

"We will look into this matter." Master Windu stated evenly. "Is there anything else, Knight Kenobi?"

"Yes Master, I petition the Council to send a team to find Shmi Skywalker and relocate her to a safe location."

Anakin's look of suspicion at his master for his accusations against Palpatine softened into mild, but pleasant surprise at these words. Anakin's blissful look was not lost on the Council members who stole a glance at him.

"Why do you suggest we take up this request?" Master Windu asked. He had quirked an eyebrow at Obi-Wan.

"I feel it will be better for all those involved…" Obi-Wan nodded at Anakin and smiled before continuing, "…if she is protected."

Master Windu sighed. "Very well, we will consider this issue as well. Is there anything else?"

"No master, thank you."

"Then until we call for you again, may the force be with you."

"May the force be with you." Obi-Wan finished with a bow before exiting the Council chambers.


	31. Ch 30: The Council's Decision

**A/N:** Hmmmm...I thought I posted this. Maybe not, I guess I owe you guys 2 chapters then.

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Council's Decision**

"Attachment is forbidden. He knew that was part of the Jedi code and he knew the consequences of breaking it, he should be expelled." Master Ki Adi Mundi stated. As soon as both Obi-Wan and Anakin had exited the council chambers deliberations had begun on Obi-Wan's future in the Order.

"Perhaps, but he did make a good point. Love is not a dark emotion." Master Gallia countered.

"But it could lead to them." Mundi replied.

Master Yoda sat quietly in his chair, silently meditating on the issue while other masters conversed with one another.

"We can go back and forth on attachment all day. We need to focus on the issue at hand, should Kenobi be expelled from the Jedi Order for breaking the code? Or, should we change the code or allow an exception for him to stay." Master Windu brought the Council back to order.

"An exception!" Ki Adi Mundi exclaimed.

"It has been done before, when we admitted his padawan to the Order." Master Windu explained.

"If you ask me, his padawan is a bad influence on him. We never had any problems from Kenobi before. I would have expected we would be having this attachment discussion about Skywalker not Kenobi." Ki Adi Mundi stated with some disdain.

"Perhaps, but that is not the issue." Master Windu warned. "Up to this point in time, Kenobi has been a model knight and a valuable member to the Order. I am dismayed by his decision, but it is his choice."

"Are you just going to resign his fate? We do not know what happened when he crashed, but apparently he formed a strong bond with Aila. Is this such a terrible thing?" Gallia asked.

"It is against the code." Mundi reiterated.

"The code has been reformed in the past, perhaps we should consider to look at it again." Gallia retorted. "Kenobi is very wise for his years, he may have something here. Besides, if it had not been for Skywalker, Kenobi would not be here since we did not send anyone after him. In a way, I think we should be to blame for pushing him into this situation."

"You think his crash forced him to form an attachment?" Master Windu asked.

"No, he made that choice on his own. However, he was all alone except for Aila, so that might have played a role in this choice." Gallia answered.

"Perhaps if we separated the two of them, the attachment would fade. Perhaps putting him back into a normal Jedi routine would dissolve the attachment he has for Aila." Mundi stated.

Master Yoda's eyes snapped open, but Master Gallia spoke before he could, "What about her feelings. I have not spoken to her, but it seems from first impressions that she really does love him."

"A little distance could change her feelings as well." Mundi shrugged.

"Careful we must be. A delicate situation, this is." Master Yoda said. "What you propose borderlines on deception. To a dark place this could take us."

"I agree." Master Windu stated.

"He was very straight forward when he spoke with us, and he gave us information about the Sith." Gallia commented trying to break some of the tension that had permeated the room.

"We have no proof that what he says is true." Mundi stated flatly.

"And we have no proof that it is false. I believe that Kenobi is still a valuable member to this Order and I have complete confidence that he can manage his attachment. If we do not change the code, then I feel we should grant him an exception and let him stay in the Order. There may come a time when he no longer holds his attachment to Aila, but it is not our place to influence that."

"Agree with you, I do." Master Yoda stated quickly. A shocked murmur rang through the chamber at the elder Jedi's acceptance of Kenobi. Although there were still some dissenters, Ki Adi Mundi included, the majority of the members in the Jedi Council agreed to keep Obi-Wan in the Order. However, unlike Adi Gallia and Yoda, they voted that Obi-Wan's relationship with Aila would not be encouraged. Both Yoda and Gallia gave discouraging looks at this outcome, but they had no power to overrule the majority decision.

"Then it is agreed, Kenobi will stay in the Order." Master Windu stated. "Now what of the Sith and his other request."

"Our intelligence is conducting a search for Palpatine, when we find him we will question him and find out if Kenobi's suspicions are correct." Master Mundi paused and watched as several of the Council members nodded their head in acknowledgement. "As for the Shmi Skywalker issue, normally I would be against this. Skywalker seems to have too many attachments already, finding his mother will only make breaking them that much more difficult. However, since we are granting Kenobi an exception it is difficult to justify the refusal of this request. In the end, this is a good opportunity to separate Kenobi from Aila for a few days and we can see how strong this attachment is. I vote that we send both Kenobi and Skywalker on this mission immediately."

"But they just arrived back here on Coruscant and Aila is not accustomed to this planet. I will reiterate that I do not think it is wise to try to pull the two of them apart. We can send Skywalker, but we should send someone else with him." Gallia countered.

"Vote with Gallia, I do." Master Yoda stated.

Another murmur ran across the room as other members of the Council voted. Both Yoda and Gallia's faces fell when they were overruled and Kenobi was given the mission. The only concession that Yoda was able to grant was that the Council would wait until the following morning to give its decision to Obi-Wan.

When Master Windu announced, "Council adjourned." Master Yoda got out of his chair and using his gimmerstick slowly made his way out of the chamber and to his room. He wanted to meditate and consider the implications of all that had transpired this day.

* * *

"Master, are you feeling all right?" Anakin asked as he took a seat in Obi-Wan's main room. Obi-Wan had just returned from his bedroom where he had been checking on Aila, who was still asleep. Not wishing to disturb her, and needing to speak with Anakin, he softly closed the door and took a seat across from his padawan. Neither of them had spoken to each other since the Council meeting.

"I am fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, I just don't understand. Why do you suddenly want to free my mother?"

"Because it is important to you, and it should have been done a long time ago." It was true that Obi-Wan had made his request to the Council because he knew it was important to Anakin, but he had also done it because of what he had seen in the Star Wars films. He did not want Anakin's mother's death to push his apprentice down a dark path, so by freeing her now, Obi-Wan felt he could further prevent the dark future his apprentice could face.

"Yes, but…" Anakin paused before continuing. "It did not seem to matter before."

"That was my mistake, and I apologize for it. I have seen the error of my ways."

Anakin had an amazed look on his face, "All because of Aila."

Obi-Wan only smiled in response.

"Funny that Chancellor Palpatine resigned so suddenly." Anakin stated offhandedly. He had initially been hurt when Obi-Wan accused his friend of being a Sith, and had high doubts about the whole affair. However, when he found out that the Chancellor had fled and not left a note to say where he was going, Anakin felt hurt and betrayed. Although he still held doubts over Obi-Wan's accusation, he was more inclined to believe his master after the Chancellor ignored him.

Obi-Wan turned more serious when he responded, "About that Anakin, I am sorry that I did not have time to explain things before the council meeting. I know Palpatine was your friend and that it is difficult to believe that he is a Sith. I do not want to begrudge you your friendships, but I also don't want to see you getting hurt."

The caring his master had towards him touched Anakin and he did not know what to say, so he remained silent. He prayed that the Council would side with his master and let him stay; he could not bear losing another friend. A few minutes later, they heard a yawn come from the bedroom and Obi-Wan turned his head toward its door. In response Anakin stated, "Thank you, master. I think I will take my leave now."

"Thanks Anakin." Obi-Wan called as he walked towards his bedroom and Anakin exited to take a stroll through the Temple halls to gather his thoughts.


	32. Ch 31: The Council's Mission

**A/N:** I thought I had posted chapter 30 already, but according to my master chapter list, I didn't. So I'm posting both chapters 30 and 31 today. If you are on this page make sure you read chapter 30.

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Council's Mission**

Aila was sitting up in bed stretching and yawning when Obi-Wan entered the bedroom. She had her eyes closed, so she did not notice when he sat down next to her. "Hello, my goddess. Did you sleep well?" Obi-Wan asked as he gathered her into his arms and kissed her lightly.

"Hmmmm. Yes, I did not realize how tired I was. I did not think I would get to sleep, but I guess my worry over your meeting just knocked me out." She said rather sleepily. Next to her, Obi-Wan was suppressing his guilt that he had mind tricked her, but he knew he had done it for her own good. She did not need to worry about him. "How did your meeting go?" Aila asked with some apprehension, pulling Obi-Wan away from his thoughts.

"It went as well as can be expected." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"And?"

"And a decision will be made soon, until then there is nothing to worry about."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Aila asked indignantly.

"Because you do enough worrying for the both of us, my goddess." He stated giving her a playful peck on the nose.

"Well, my handsome Jedi Knight…" Aila wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked deeply into his blue-green eyes. "…somebody has to worry about these things." Before he could retort, Aila pressed her lips against his in a slow and languorous kiss.

Both Obi-Wan and Aila moaned as their tongues met and glided across one another slowly. Both of them were slowly loosing themselves to one another as the kiss continued. However, Obi-Wan came back to his senses when he felt Aila tugging on his tunic.

"Wait." Obi-Wan said breathlessly as he pulled away from her. He gently pressed a hand to her shoulder to keep her back because she had been moving toward him to recapture his lips. "I promised to show you around Coruscant."

"We can do that later." Aila stated huskily as she tried to lunge towards Obi-Wan once more.

It was taking all of Obi-Wan's willpower to hold her back, but somehow he managed. "Next time we try to go out one of us will say the same thing. It is better that we take the tour now so we have more time together later. There will be times when you will be alone if I am on a mission and I do not think you will want to stay here all day."

"But what if you are expelled?" Aila asked, worry creeping back into her voice.

Obi-Wan smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face as he said, "Then you will have my undivided attention to do with me as you like."

Aila blushed slightly at the insinuation of his words, but could not help stop the smile that crossed her lips. "Why do you always try to make me smile when I am being serious?"

"Because you are beautiful when you smile, my goddess." Obi-Wan said before gathering her in his arms and continuing their previous kiss. However, it was Aila who pushed him away this time.

"You said we were going sightseeing." She said breathlessly as she flashed him a glowing smile.

"Later." Obi-Wan said, forgetting what he had just told her.

"I don't think so my Jedi." Aila said teasingly as she blocked Obi-Wan's advances. "You are mine until the end of time, we have plenty of time for other things after the tour."

Obi-Wan sighed in frustration as Aila threw his words back at him. "I cannot refuse you, so come with me, my love." He held his hand out to Aila and helped her out of bed before exiting their quarters to find a speeder.

* * *

It was impossible to see all of Coruscant in an afternoon because of the scope of the planet, but Obi-Wan was able to show Aila around the immediate area surrounding the Temple as well as some other places that might interest her. They spent the first part of the tour exploring the capital district. Obi-Wan pointed out the Senate building and the housing complexes for the government officials. They were then going to go look at some of the shopping areas, that Obi-Wan considered safe, but neither of them had eaten since they left Earth so they went to get something to relieve their hunger before continuing the tour.

Aila was surprised when Obi-Wan took her to Coco Town and Dex's Diner and she got to meet his good friend, Dexter Jettster. Dex was shocked to hear that Obi-Wan had a wife, but was happy for his friend and the beauty he had found. He regaled the young couple with a few stories from his past before serving them a scrumptious meal free of charge. However, Obi-Wan did try to leave some credits behind, but was stopped when Dex said, "A gift to the happy couple."

"But…" Obi-Wan began.

"No buts, this is a time to celebrate and this is my way to celebrate with you. Now get out of here and enjoy yourselves before the Council sends you to some forsaken planet." Dex then turned his attention to Aila and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you and do stop by again sometime I would be glad to have you here."

"Thank you." Aila stated leaning against Obi-Wan casually one of his arms was wrapped around her waist.

As the two of them left, Dex waved farewell with his many arms and said, "Take care you two." Then calling out to Aila, "Make sure he stays out of trouble."

Aila laughed as she playfully pecked Obi-Wan on the cheek while he dragged her back to their speeder to continue their tour. They did not leave Coco Town, but went to the shopping district and browsed through various store windows. When they came upon a florist, Obi-Wan stopped their progress while he stepped into the shop. A few moments later he had rejoined Aila and handed her a single red Nubian rose.

"Its beautiful." Aila said as she twirled the flower lovingly between her fingers before sniffing its fragrance.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love." Obi-Wan replied before pulling her into a passionate kiss. The two of them were making a scene by kissing in public, but they did not care. All that mattered was that they loved each other and they were together. However, they did eventually break apart so that they could continue to peruse the various shops ahead of them. After this, it was rather late, so they went to get some dinner at a fancy Coruscant restaurant before returning to the Jedi Temple.

Once they were back in their quarters, they unpacked Aila's things and got ready for bed.

"I do not know why I am so tired." Aila said with a yawn as she sat down on the right hand side of the bed.

"You had a busy day." Obi-Wan stated as he came around on the other side of the bed and sat beside her.

"No I haven't, I slept through most of it." Aila said with another yawn.

Obi-Wan just smiled at her. "You are in a new place that is unfamiliar. You are trying to get used to it and that can be tiring."

"I guess so." Aila stated unable to stifle another yawn as she began to lie down. Obi-Wan pulled her into his arms as he fell back against the pillows as well.

"Sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." He stated as he kissed the side of her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aila muttered before exhaustion and the heat of Obi-Wan's body next to hers lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Obi-Wan had been awoken early by a summons from the Jedi Council to give the decision on his fate. Aila had been sound asleep in his arms and he did not wish to disturb her. She would only worry about the meeting so it was better to let her continue to sleep.

He had dressed silently before exiting their quarters and walked swiftly to the Council chambers. Anakin met him at the lifts.

"Did they tell you anything? Do you get to stay?" Anakin asked when he spotted Obi-Wan.

"I do not know more than you do padawan. We shall find out together." Obi-Wan stated calmly even though if he was honest with himself he felt butterflies in his stomach. Up to this point, the Jedi had been his life and it was a little scary to think that it might be over. However, at the same time he could not imagine living without Aila either.

Both master and padawan entered the Council chambers together and Obi-Wan took his place in the center of the room while Anakin stood in the back of the room like he did the previous day.

"Knight Kenobi, this Council has come to a decision about your future in the Order." Master Windu spoke.

"Yes, master." Obi-Wan stated.

There was a pause before Master Windu spoke, "The Council will not change the no attachment rule, it is in place for a reason." Anakin's face fell at the pronouncement while Obi-Wan worked to keep his head held high. "However, you have served the Order faithfully and have been a valuable member of this Order." Master Windu paused again before continuing. "Therefore, the Council will grant you an exception." Anakin's head shot up in elation as Master Windu continued. "You can remain with both Aila and the Order."

"Thank you, master." Obi-Wan stated as he bowed towards Mace Windu. A smile covered his face when he looked back up not only could he stay a Jedi, but they would accept Aila as well. It was a shame they would not change the no attachment rule, but Obi-Wan was willing to overlook that for the time being.

"Padawan Skywalker, please come forward." Master Windu stated and Anakin joined Obi-Wan's side grinning that his master and friend would not be expelled. "We have also come to a decision on the rescue of Shmi Skywalker. We will allow this mission to take place, but it must be done so immediately." Anakin seemed to glow with happiness at these words. "We would like both of you to leave immediately for Tatooine, but do take care, as you both know that system is controlled by the Hutts."

"Understood master." Obi-Wan and Anakin stated simultaneously. Obi-Wan was pleased that they had accepted this request.

"Good, get to your starfighters we want this completed immediately. May the force…"

"I cannot leave just yet." Obi-Wan stated interrupting Master Windu.

"Why not, Knight Kenobi?"

"Aila and I are force bonded. I will have to close off that bond while on the mission. I have not had a chance to discuss our force bond or its implications with her yet. She needs to know about this before I leave."

Eyes rose at this declaration and a worried murmur ran through the room. Anakin watched as various Council members conversed with one another, it was obvious no one was expecting this. "Who votes to postpone the mission momentarily?" Master Windu said. Only Adi Gallia and Yoda voted for this response. "To keep the mission as is?" Every other Council member raised their hand, some warily. "Then it is settled, the mission cannot and will not be postponed."

"But…" Obi-Wan was affronted by this denial to talk with Aila.

"We will talk with Aila and tell her about your mission. You can explain it further when you return."

Anakin was too overjoyed at the prospect of seeing his mother soon to be angry at what the Council had said, but Obi-Wan was taking a deep breath to calm himself. He was not happy with their decision, but he had already asked for so many concessions it seemed he could not ask for another. There had been multiple opportunities to tell Aila about their bond, but he had not taken them because he felt she was not ready. Now that he needed to tell her, he regretted those decisions. He hoped she would forgive him for not telling her once the Council revealed that information to her.

Sighing in resignation Obi-Wan stated, "Very well, thank you."

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed as Master Windu stated, "May the force be with you."


	33. Ch 32: Aila's Despair

**Chapter 32: Aila's Despair**

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin who jumped into his cockpit and was preparing his pre-flight checkout. Had it been under different circumstances, Obi-Wan would have smiled at his padawan's jovial behavior, but instead he remained rather serious as he stroked his beard thoughtfully before climbing into his own ship. He trusted the Council to speak with Aila, but he had this nagging regret that he had not told her about their bond in the first place.

He used his bond to check on Aila and found that she was still asleep, snuggled up and warm under their blankets, just as he had left her that morning. "I love you, my goddess." He whispered over their bond and he could feel her contentment at those words. This made Obi-Wan smile and gave him a reason to go on the mission. The sooner he left, the sooner he could return to her. Knowing she would be taken care of within the Temple, he closed up his cockpit and begun his pre-flight checkout.

A few minutes later, Anakin called over the comm. "Master are you ready?"

"Yes padawan, you?"

"Absolutely." Anakin said unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Very well, let's go." Obi-Wan stated as both him and Anakin lifted their ships off the ground and started to make their way out of the hangar bay. Just before they entered the traffic of Coruscant, Obi-Wan sent one more brush of affection across his bond with Aila before closing it off for the duration of the mission.

Inside the Jedi Temple, Aila woke up with a start calling out, "Obi-Wan."

* * *

"Obi-Wan." Aila called out looking to the opposite side of the bed and not seeing him there. She had just felt something horrible. She could not explain it, but she felt that there was something wrong with Obi-Wan.

Looking around the small bedroom frantically, she could see no sign of him. In an instant she jumped out of bed and quickly sprinted to the main seating are and kitchen. "Obi-Wan," Aila called out with panic rising in her voice. He was not in their quarters. She had to find him. She had to know that he was all right and that her fears were baseless.

Quickly running back to their bedroom, Aila got dressed in a sweater and blue jeans. She then pulled on a pair of shoes before exiting the quarters. She had to find someone who might know where Obi-Wan was, or could get to him. Aila did not know her way around the Jedi Temple, but she would roam the halls until she found someone who could help her.

* * *

"A force bond." Ki Adi Mundi stated with awe. "This complicates matters."

"Yes, we need to call Aila here immediately, she needs to understand about the bond. Losing her connection with Obi-Wan momentarily could cause her to panic if she does not understand what is going on." Adi Gallia replied.

"Telling her would be an act of acceptance of their relationship, we voted not to do that." Mundi stated.

"So you will let her worry herself to death!" Gallia exclaimed fiercely, not believing what she was hearing.

"The bond was just formed, perhaps this will break it." Mundi replied.

"Master Yoda, can force bonds be dissolved?" Gallia questioned.

"Hmm. Unclear, this is. Not many force bonds have there been." Yoda spoke truthfully.

"Do you know of any that have broken?" Gallia prodded.

Yoda shook his head, "Only weakened."

"Then perhaps creating some distance will end this attachment." Master Windu stated.

"This is madness! What you propose borderlines on deception and is not the Jedi way!" Gallia yelled, losing her usual calmness.

Master Windu shook his head. "I do not propose we deceive anyone. I suggest that we only answer questions Aila asks us and provide no further details."

"But what if she does not ask about force bonding, she may not be aware that it exists. She may not know to ask about it." Gallia stated vehemently.

"Yes, careful we must be." Yoda reiterated.

"Let us vote then." Master Windu stated. "Who wishes to tell Aila about force bonding immediately?" Master Gallia, Yoda, and a few Council members they were able to sway raised their hands, however they did not have enough votes for a majority. "All those who wish to only disclose what Aila asks?" The remainder of the Council members raised their hand. "Then it is settled."

"This is a sad day for the Council. I am appalled by our behavior, but as a Jedi I will stand by the decision even though I do not agree with it." Gallia stated, lowering her eyes to the ground in defeat. Master Yoda had a look of worried apprehension cross his face as he sat back in his chair.

* * *

Aila hurriedly walked through the Jedi Temple hoping she would find Obi-Wan, but anyone else would be helpful too. Finally, after five minutes of fretting she found a padawan and ran to him.

"Have you seen Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Aila asked breathlessly.

The padawan gave her a confused look before saying, "No milady, I believe he was sent on a mission this morning."

Aila's face fell in panic, "A mission! Do you know of someone who might know where he is?"

"Milady, what's wrong."

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that something awful has happened. I cannot explain it, but I think he is in trouble." Aila stated almost sobbing. She was becoming hysterical.

The padawan looked worriedly at the emotional woman before him. "I do not know what to tell you, milady. I have heard no news about Knight Kenobi." The padawan watched Aila's bottom lip tremble. Word had spread quickly around the Temple, and he knew that this woman was Obi-Wan's wife, but he could not understand why she was so upset. Unsure of what to do to calm her down he decided to take her to some people who might be able to help her, "I am sorry that I cannot help you, milady. However, if you follow me I will take you to the Jedi Council, I believe they are still in session. Perhaps they can help you."

Aila nodded, a tear trickling down her eye as she followed the padawan.

* * *

Although Obi-Wan was certain that Shmi Skywalker was not in Mos Espa or Watto's shop anymore, both him and Anakin landed near the dusty shop to question the Toydarian about her whereabouts. The shop was in disarray, and had obviously fallen on tough times since Anakin had been there, he became worried for his mother's well being. Watto told him that she had been sold to Cliegg Lars who later freed and married her. They now lived on a moisture farm on the other side of Mos Eisley.

Anakin had been surprised by this revelation and was a little worried about what they would find when they arrived at the Lars' homestead. Obi-Wan was trying to hide the fact that he knew where Shmi was because he would then have to answer questions about where he had received the information. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would be upset at what the Star Wars movies showed, so it was better to avoid any questions pertaining to them. He had warned the Jedi Council about Palpatine, but had told them he had been given the information in a vision. Obi-Wan reasoned that from a certain point of view a movie, or holo, was a type of vision, so he had told the truth when he had made his accusation.

After leaving Watto's shop, the Jedi took their starfighters to the homestead Watto had directed them to. Obi-Wan and Anakin landed their starfighters a fair distance away from the Lars Homestead and approached it cautiously. Obi-Wan noticed that his apprentice looked rather tense and nervous.

Before the two Jedi approached the entrance a woman came out of the abode carrying a basket. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin paused and watched the woman. When she caught sight of the two men she stopped and stared at them as well.

"Mom?" Anakin called softly in awe.

Shmi Skywalker dropped the basket she was holding as shock overtook her. "Anakin!" She yelled as she ran towards him. Obi-Wan smiled as mother and son embraced each other. Anakin was silent trying to hold back his tears of joy, while Shmi spoke to him, "I cannot believe it is you. You look so handsome."

"I missed you." Anakin stated, finding his voice once more.

"Who is this?" An older man called out as he came out of the homestead.

"Cliegg, its Anakin!" Shmi yelled back to him.

"Well I'll be. Owen! Get up here and meet your step-brother." Cliegg yelled into the home before approaching his wife.

"Anakin, this is my husband Cliegg."

"Pleased to meet you, son." Cliegg stated shaking Anakin's hand. Anakin was a bit stunned to find out he had a stepfather, but he seemed to be a nice person and it was obvious his mother cared for him. Just as Anakin finished greeting his stepfather a man a few years older than himself joined the group of people.

Cliegg turned to his son, "Anakin, this is my son, Owen. Owen, say hello to your step-brother."

"Hello." Owen stated shaking Anakin's head congenially.

"What are you doing here?" Shmi asked excitedly.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat at this and directed the attention back to him, "The Jedi Council sent us to free you and bring you and your family to safety.

* * *

"I need to know where my husband is." Aila stated as she stood before the Jedi Council, she was holding back her tears the best she could. Both Master Yoda and Gallia gave her sympathetic looks, but several other members were glaring at her with something akin to loathing.

"He has been sent on a mission." Master Windu stated.

"Where?" Aila asked weakly.

"That cannot be disclosed. It is against mission protocol." Windu responded.

"But I felt…" Aila faltered before she continued again. "I think he is in trouble."

Master Windu quirked an eyebrow at her and said, "Why do you say that? We have received no word that anything is wrong." Adi Gallia glared at him. She knew Master Windu knew what the problem was. Aila had felt a loss from her connection with her force bond and because she had no knowledge of it she was misinterpreting it.

"I…I can't explain it. It is just a feeling. Please, can someone check on him?"

"I am sorry, milady, but we cannot interrupt the progress of the mission. Skywalker and Kenobi will check in if they need us." Windu stated.

"Please," Aila pleaded once more. A tear ran down her cheek and she brushed it away with her hand. She knew there was something wrong with Obi-Wan, and was upset that the Council would not help her.

"I am sorry milady, but it seems your fears are baseless. We cannot look into this matter without real proof. Rest east, Kenobi is quite capable of taking care of himself."

Another tear fell down Aila's cheek as she hung her head in defeat.

"Rest she needs." Yoda stated getting out of his chair and limping slowly over to Aila. "Take you to your room, I will." Master Yoda said to her. Then he called a hover chair over to him, sat inside of it and motioned for Aila to follow him. Various Council members eyed this scene suspiciously.


	34. Ch 33: Shmi's Place

**Chapter 33: Shmi's Place**

Master Yoda and Aila did not say anything while they made that way back to the Kenobis' quarters. Aila had her head cast to the ground, tears falling unbidden as she kept up with the diminutive Jedi beside her. Master Yoda knew he had to be careful what he told her because his position on the Jedi Council could be questioned if he went against their mandate, but he would do what he could to allay her fears.

Once they arrived at Obi-Wan's quarters, Aila collapsed into a chair and her crying became more vocal, she did not know if she would ever see Obi-Wan again. Master Yoda got out of his hover chair and walked over to her. When she did not acknowledge him he lightly tapped her with his gimmerstick.

When Aila looked up at him he smiled at her as he said. "There now. Safe he is. Come home soon, he will."

"But I feel…" Aila shook her head as she spoke, but Master Yoda interrupted her before she could continue.

"Connected you and Obi-Wan are. Difficult this life will be on both of you. Hard for him to leave you, it was."

Although Yoda had a very soothing tone, his words were not helping and Aila seemed to cry more.

"Promise you, safe he is."

Aila just shook her head, not believing the Jedi master; she could not deny the feeling she had. She wanted to be left alone to deal with her grief on her own. Based on her own feelings, she knew that within a day or two the Council would be sending her word that she had been right and her husband was injured, or worse.

Yoda did not wish to leave her alone in such a vulnerable state, but he had done all he could for her at the moment. In the mean time, he would try to petition the Council to change their decision about how they were treating both Obi-Wan and Aila. "Take my leave, I will. May the force be with you." He stated as he got back in his hover chair and left Aila alone.

* * *

"Free me?" Shmi asked. "But I am already free."

Anakin hugged his mother closely as Obi-Wan stated, "Yes, I can see that. Then we are prepared to take you and your family to a safe location."

"But this is our home. Neither of us wishes to leave." Shmi responded. Cliegg and Owen were a little shocked in the direction the conversation had taken, but let Shmi be the one to speak.

"But Mom, there are dangers here too." Anakin stated looking up at his mother.

"Yes, what about the sand people?" Obi-Wan added.

"The sand people generally do not come this way." Cliegg said matter of factly.

"Yes, but in the future they might." Obi-Wan stated. He was able to hide it, but he felt a bit of apprehension.

"I don't want to see you getting hurt." Anakin said to his mother, almost pleading with her.

"Ani, this is my home. I belong here. No matter where you take me, there is always a risk that I could be hurt whether from another person, thing, or myself. You cannot stop that."

"I don't want to lose you." Anakin stated forlornly looking at his feet.

Shmi lifted her son's head so that his eyes met her. "You will never lose me. You can always find me here." Shmi then placed her hand over Anakin's heart. "A day will come when I will leave this world from natural causes or another reason. We cannot stop that; it is a part of life. All we can do is cherish the time we have together with the ones we love."

A tear trickled down Anakin's cheek and Obi-Wan's face fell knowing that he may not be able to stop Shmi's fate. Although she was being honest in her speech, his worries for Anakin grew with every word.

Shmi wiped the tear from Anakin's cheek and hugged him close to her as she continued to speak. "Son, I told you this once. My place is here. My future is here, just as your future is as a Jedi. You are doing a great service for the galaxy and I am very proud of you. I know you miss me, I miss you too, but you would not be happy here. You deserved better than a slave's life and that is why I let you go all those years ago. If something ever happens to me, just know this. I have lived a full life, and am extremely happy with it. Yes, there were tough times, but I would do it all over for moments like these. To see you again has brought enough joy to last me to the rest of my life.

"I love you, mom." Anakin stated.

"I love you too, my son. I am honored that you came to rescue me, but I do not need rescuing. Even if you never make it back to Tatooine, know that no matter what happens, I was happy here. Just promise me you will continue to work and study hard as a Jedi. You are a good person and through the Jedi I know you will do great things for the galaxy."

"I will mom." Anakin mumbled as he held onto her tighter. Obi-Wan's fears grew. Anakin was going to let his mother stay here. Obi-Wan could reveal the fact that he knew the future and it was grim, but based on her speech he knew Shmi would not leave. In a few years, she would meet her fate and Obi-Wan only hoped he could keep Anakin balanced enough to deal with it.

"Now why don't you and your friend come inside and share some dinner with us before you go. You can tell me about all the things you have done." Shmi said with a smile.

"Yes, we would love to have you!" Cliegg exclaimed.

Anakin walked with his mother, Cliegg, and Owen back to the house with Obi-Wan following resignedly behind him. This meeting had not gone as planned, and he felt like he had failed his apprentice despite the delighted smile Anakin was flashing at the moment.

* * *

Both Masters Adi Gallia and Yoda tried to petition the Council to reconsider their decision on Aila and Obi-Wan. They were concerned about the implications of the decision if it was allowed to continue. However, despite a few successes, they were not able to turn enough people to their way of thinking to get the majority vote.

Both of them had tried to visit Aila since the two days that Obi-Wan had been away, but no one answered the door. Their concern grew even more when they began to feel Aila projecting her grief and sorrow. They would not be surprised if Obi-Wan could feel it, without his bond, all the way on Tatooine.

Weary of Aila's feelings, Gallia used the force to unlock the door in order to console and comfort the young woman, but found that none of her words helped. She had even gone against the Jedi order and tried to explain force bonding to Aila, but the woman was too inconsolable to listen. She believed that something horrible had happened to Obi-Wan and would not believe anything until she saw him alive. The only problem was Gallia feared how Obi-Wan would feel about all of this once he returned.

Master Yoda also tried to speak with Aila again, but to no avail as well. He was distraught by her pale and peaked appearance. She seemed very weak from a lack of sleep. It also seemed that she might have quit eating. Concerned for her well being he had tried to call a healer to the room, but Aila had refused treatment. Additionally, although she was weak, she seemed to fight off attempts to mind trick her into a calmer state in order to continue to wallow in her grief.

"Obi-Wan." Aila moaned hoarsely over and over again as she lay in bed. She had spent most of her time there the past couple days and had not bothered changing out of the outfit she had worn to see the Jedi Council. She felt like a part of her soul was missing, and did not understand why the Jedi did not believe her that something was wrong. On Earth, she knew that even without the force some people could be so connected that they knew when things happened to the other, she suspected that was what was happening to her. Now she was just waiting for the Council to bring her the bad news.

* * *

Three days had passed since Obi-Wan had left Coruscant and Anakin and him were just now returning to their starfighters. Although they were supposed to make their meeting brief, Cliegg and Shmi had invited them to stay for a few days. Obi-Wan could not deny him padawan these few days in the company of his mother, so he agreed that they could extend their stay. During his time there he did try again to convince the Lars to move elsewhere.

Unfortunately, this did not change their decision and Anakin became irritated with his insistence. When Obi-Wan tried to plead with them his final time, Anakin had escorted him outside and said, "Master what is going on? Will you please leave my mother and step family alone. They said they were happy here. Why are you so against this?"

"It's just…." Obi-Wan trailed off.

Anakin sighed as he said, "Look, we cannot force them to go if they do not want to. Leave them alone."

After the lecture with his apprentice, a noteworthy occurrence since he wasn't usually on the receiving end, Obi-Wan remained silent and let the Lars be. He still had an uneasy feeling but Anakin was right, there was no use arguing with them, even though deep down he feared the consequences.

Anakin and Obi-Wan fired up their starfighters and Anakin gave a final wave to his mother before they took off to return to Coruscant. Once they were out of Tatooine's atmosphere they both started calculating the jump into hyperspace that would take them back to Coruscant.

"I'd ask if you want to race home master, but that turned out badly last time." Anakin teased.

Obi-Wan chuckled as he said, "Honestly, it was not all bad," as he thought of Aila. Then he turned more serious when he asked, "Are you all right with this?"

"Yes, master. It is what she wants. And she is right, we cannot control everything." Obi-Wan smiled at this. That statement lacked any darkness and showed hope for his young apprentice. "Are you ready to go home, master?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed and sat back in his chair as he waited for the hyperspace coordinates. "Yes." Then, knowing that his mission was over he unblocked his force bond with Aila. All of a sudden a wave of her emotions hit him and his eyes widened in shock. At the same moment both Anakin and Obi-Wan's computers told them the jump coordinates were in place.

"Are you ready, master?" Anakin asked, but before he got a response Obi-Wan had already gone into hyperspace. Unsure of what was going on, because this behavior was very odd for his Master, Anakin quickly initiated his own hyperdrive generator so that he could meet up with Obi-Wan. He could sense that something was wrong and that all would be revealed on Coruscant.


	35. Ch 34: Compassion and the Jedi Way

**A/N:** DRL is being unkind at the moment so updates are going to be much slower. I will try to update as regularly as I can, but updates won't be as frequent as they have been. Figured I'd let you know. Thanks for reading everybody.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Compassion and the Jedi Way**

Obi-Wan pulled out of hyperspace just outside of Coruscant, and instead of setting a leisurely speed back to the planet, he raced through the atmosphere. Urging his speeder forward, he weaved through the traffic on Coruscant, his mind focused on one thing, Aila. He could feel her pain and suffering and hoped he was not too late when he arrived at the Temple.

Had he been keeping track of his movements, Obi-Wan would have noticed that he beat Anakin's speed record for getting to the Jedi Temple after a hyperspace jump. However, he was too preoccupied to notice. When he hailed the Temple for permission to land, he did not even wait for a response before pulling his fighter into the hangar bay. He was so distracted that he did not even bother to power down the engines before popping the hatches and jumping out of his ship.

When Anakin arrived in the hangar bay ten minutes later he knew something was terribly wrong. Obi-Wan's starfighter was still running and he could feel strong emotions being projected through the force. Concerned, he quickly shutdown his master's ship before making his way to Obi-Wan's quarters.

* * *

Obi-Wan sprinted to his quarters and opened the door with a swift wave of his hand. At first glance, everything seemed well, but then he heard soft crying coming from his bedroom. Without hesitation he made his way there and opened the door.

Inside the bedroom, Obi-Wan found Aila sprawled out on her stomach on the bed with her face buried in a pillow sobbing. He could here her mumbling one thing, "Obi-Wan," repeatedly.

"Aila." Obi-Wan called out with concern as he approached her side of the bed, but she did not seem to hear him in her grief. After he sat on the bed, he grabbed her by the shoulders trying to pull her up to look at him. However she started to fight him saying, "No, leave me alone! You won't help him, so don't help me."

Not understanding what she was talking about, Obi-Wan used a little more force to hold her while he pulled her up to look at him. "Aila, look at me. What is wrong?"

Aila continued to struggle against him keeping her head cast to the bed. It was not until Obi-Wan lifted up her chin to lock her eyes with his that she stopped all movement. A pained expression crossed Obi-Wan's face as he stared at his wife. She was very pale and her eyes were red and bloodshot. By the tearstains that ran down her cheeks it was obvious that she had cried for quite a long time since he left her. Her hair was a bit matted and haggard looking with strands of it sticking to her sticky face. Additionally, her clothes were rather grubby looking as if she had not changed in days.

"Obi-Wan." Aila said hoarsely at the sight of him.

"My goddess, what happened?" Obi-Wan asked as he gathered her into his arms and held her close.

"I thought you were dead." Aila stated weakly.

"Dead? Why would you think that?" Obi-Wan said startled.

"A feeling. I… I couldn't feel you." Aila stated sobbing again, but this time in relief as she clung to her husband.

"I wanted to tell you I was going on a mission, but the Council would not let me. Did they not tell you where I was?"

"Ye… Ye… Yes, they said you were on a mission."

"Did they tell you anything else?" Obi-Wan asked, a strange emotion building within him.

"Only that I should not worry about you. God, I did not know what I was going to do, I thought I lost you." Aila said burying her face into Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Please hold me, don't let go." She added as her voice started to give out.

"Shh." Obi-Wan hushed her soothingly as he hugged her close. He could sense that Aila was very weak and it did not seem like she had slept, eaten, or drank much while he had been gone. A terrible thought came to Obi-Wan based on what he could gather from Aila's appearance and the few things she had said. Gritting his teeth, he asked her the question he was sure he knew the answer to. "Aila, did the Council tell you about force bonding?"

Aila just shook her head and said, "No, why?"

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed and all the lights in the Jedi Temple flickered sporadically. This did not stop until Aila rubbed her face affectionately against him. Obi-Wan's facial features softened when he looked down at her. "At the moment, it is not important. I will tell you later. I need to speak with the Council."

"Don't leave me!" Aila frantically said as she clung tighter to him, after three days of no force connection and no explanation as to her feelings Aila was frantic for Obi-Wan to be near her.

"Never, my goddess." Obi-Wan stated sending calming, soothing, and loving thoughts through their force bond. He planned on taking Aila to his meeting with the Council anyways; they needed to see the damage they had done. However at the moment, Obi-Wan was worried about her own well being. He could sense that she was dehydrated and needed fluids immediately.

Cradling her in his arms, Obi-Wan made his way out of the bedroom and into their small kitchenette. As Obi-Wan was using the force to open their cooling unit, Anakin stepped inside their quarters.

"Master, what is going…" Anakin stopped his questions when he saw Aila and his jaw dropped. "What happened?" He said awed.

"The Council did not tell her about force bonding." Obi-Wan stated with a hint of anger as he pulled out a pitcher of water with the force and set it on a counter top. He then used the force again to bring a glass from a nearby cabinet toward him and levitated the pitcher so that it filled that glass with water.

"Why would they do that? They know she did not know about it."

"Your guess is as good as mine, padawan. Can you help me with that?" Obi-Wan indicated the glass with a jerk of his head. He could have used the force to bring the glass with him, but it was just as easy for Anakin to do it for him.

"Yes, master. What are you going to do?"

"Confront the Council on this issue." Obi-Wan stated coolly as he sat down in a chair holding Aila in his lap. She had lost consciousness before Anakin had entered and was lying limply in his arms. Obi-Wan's presence had calmed her enough to allow her exhaustion to take over.

"Are you going to leave the order?" Anakin asked with apprehension.

"I will do what I must." Obi-Wan stated cryptically, taking the glass of water from Anakin in his right hand and propping Aila up with his left arm. "Aila," He called over their force bond trying to wake her.

Aila mumbled incoherently and lifted her head slightly at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice in her head, but she was too weak to open her eyes for him. Sensing she was barely hanging onto her consciousness, Obi-Wan sent, "Drink this," over their force bond before pressing the glass against her lips. He was pleased when she took quite a few sips before she laid her head against his shoulder once more.

He used the force to check on her state. She would need several days of care and rest to be functional again and several more days afterwards before she would be back to normal. However, at the moment he could sense that she was in no immediate danger and he needed to speak with the Council immediately. Obi-Wan would try to get Aila to drink some more after the meeting. He used his force bond with her to lull her into a Jedi healing trance that would force her to rest her exhausted body. Once he was finished he brushed a kiss across her forehead before gathering her in his arms once more and heading out the door.

"Master, where are you going?" Anakin asked following behind Obi-Wan hurriedly.

"I told you, to the Council." Obi-Wan stated evenly.

Anakin's face fell, "Master, I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan stopped and turned towards his apprentice locking his gaze with his younger charge, "This was not your fault my apprentice. I know for a fact you would never do something like this. You are a good person." Then Obi-Wan turned away from Anakin and began his trek to the Council chambers once more.

Anakin did not know what to say, so he just shook his head and followed his master.

* * *

The Jedi Council sat in silence as Obi-Wan made his way into the center of their chambers holding Aila's unconscious body in his arms. Obi-Wan took a moment to scan the faces of the Council members, most shifting uneasily in their chairs as they gazed at Aila's sickly form. Obi-Wan did not begin to speak until Anakin had closed the doors and took up a spot in the back of the chambers. He knew what he was about to say would be hard on Anakin, but he had an obligation to protect Aila and his apprentice would just have to understand.

Obi-Wan took another moment to take in the silence and look down at Aila to further his resolve before speaking. "Attachment is forbidden, but you gave me an exception from this rule. Possession is forbidden, but Aila is most certainly not my possession. Compassion is essential to a Jedi's life. Explain to me how this is compassionate." Obi-Wan finished by lifting Aila slightly in his arms to indicate he was talking about her. Silence met his request.

The eyes of the Council members traveled away from him and to the floor, except for Masters Yoda and Gallia who continued to stare at him sympathetically as Obi-Wan continued. "I asked that I be given a moment to speak with Aila about our force bond, but you refused. It was understood that you would tell her for me. However, I find that you neglected this and let her grieve and suffer while I was away. This is not compassion." Obi-Wan paused again to let his words sink in.

"You said you granted me an exception, but it is obvious by your actions that you did not mean it. You do not accept Aila and myself, yet you let me remain a Jedi. Curious." Obi-Wan quirked his eyebrow before continuing, "Did you think you could break us apart?" Obi-Wan finished bitingly and looked around the room, he could now visibly see Council members guiltily shifting in their seats.

"Master Mundi." Obi-Wan addressed the Cerean Council member. "You are married, may I ask how you could go along with the rest of the Council in hurting my wife?"

"I was granted my exception for species reasons, not attachment. I have not broken the Jedi Code." Mundi stated defiantly holding his elongated head up high.

"You feel nothing for your wives?" Obi-Wan prodded.

"No." Mundi replied evenly.

"Then I feel truly sorry for you and your wives, but at least I have a greater understanding as to why you stood with the Council." Obi-Wan stated before speaking to the whole Council once more. "I still wish to remain a Jedi and bring back the compassion that it is so severely lacking." Anakin perked up at this, he had been rather glum during this meeting but this statement brightened his mood. "However, I can no longer keep Aila here after you have inflicted this horrible ordeal on her. Therefore I will give this Council one hour. In that time, I will be tending to her and packing our things. If you wish me to remain in the Order then in one hour you will give me the means to take care of the two of us outside the Temple. If you do not, I will leave this Temple and the Jedi Order."

"No!" Anakin shouted in mortification.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and said, "I am sorry my padawan, but this is something I must do." Then Obi-Wan addressed the Council once more. "You have one hour." With this final statement, Obi-Wan walked out of the Council room carrying Aila back to his quarters to begin preparations for their departure.


	36. Ch 35: Departing the Temple

**A/N: **I'm revealing a little bit about the plot, to prevent some questions that might come up. Aila will eventually be healthy, but we have to get through these chapters first. It might not seem like it, but there is a lot going on that we will need for later in this story. No, Aila is not pregnant, she is just exhausted from all she has been through. I have some loose ends to tie up in this aftermath of the Tatooine mission, but I am hoping that once they are finished I can skip ahead a few years in this story to AOTC time frame. I have not locked down a chapter count until that time yet, but just to warn everyone, this story is going to jump ahead a few years (hopefully in the near future). Most likely I'll post another author's note when that happens. Thanks for reading. :)

* * *

**Chapter 35: Departing the Temple**

Anakin went to follow Obi-Wan out of the Council chambers after his master exited the chambers with Aila, but he was stopped when Master Yoda stated, "Padawan Skywalker, wait a moment."

Anakin paused just as he was getting ready to exit the chamber. He stared down at his feet in frustration before taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders. He held his head up as he moved to stand before the Council, taking Obi-Wan's previous spot. "Yes, Master." Anakin stated trying and failing to hide his irritation with the Council. He could not believe that this group of people could be so cold and heartless to Obi-Wan and Aila. His master was in love and the Council was trying to interfere with the relationship. They were going to lose a great Jedi Knight and force one of his best friends away because of their behavior.

"Padawan Skywalker, share your feelings on this matter." Master Yoda requested.

Anakin was a little taken aback by Yoda's request, no Jedi Master on the Council had ever asked for his opinion on anything. Anakin had been under the impression that the Council did not think highly at him. At first Anakin considered telling the Council how outraged he was with their behavior and how he could not believe they were pushing a good man like Obi-Wan out of the Order. He also thought he should add that he thought Obi-Wan should be commended for his civil and calm behavior because had they done the same thing to him, particularly to a certain angel from Naboo, he could not be held responsible for his actions. However, being too startled by the line of questioning, Anakin did not give voice to any of these arguments and just stared blankly at the diminutive Jedi Master.

"Padawan Skywalker, Master Yoda asked you your opinion." Master Windu prompted sternly.

The sound of Master Windu's voice pulled Anakin out of his reverie and focused his attention back to what he needed to say. Although he had a lot of angry thoughts he considered on projecting he knew that would only lead to a lecture on the dangers of the dark side. Instead he followed Obi-Wan's example and gathered himself before speaking. He also chose his words carefully.

"I believe this Council was wrong in treating Obi-Wan and Aila the way they did. You failed to break apart Obi-Wan and Aila, if anything you drew them closer together. Additionally, you have lost Obi-Wan's trust and possibly pushed him away from the Order."

"Think Kenobi can trust again?" Master Yoda asked.

Anakin considered this for a moment. His master was pretty forgiving, but the Council's actions had been deplorable. Considering this, Anakin answered as truthfully as he could, "Perhaps, with time."

Yoda just nodded and then directed his attention to the rest of the Council members. "Wrong we were in our actions. Disagree with Kenobi we might, but not our place to separate Aila from him. Difficult it will be to regain his trust, but not impossible. Grant his request, we should. A great asset he is and will be."

"I concur." Adi Gallia stated. "Obi-Wan was right, this Council lacked compassion. We must now make up for that problem. Obi-Wan proved that he is quite capable of handling a mission with his force bond. It is now time that we stop interfering with that bond and let him do his job. We do not have to agree with his marriage to Aila, but we did give him an exception and we should uphold it. We can arrange for Kenobi to have an apartment away from the Temple, there should be room in the Senate apartments."

Anakin was pleased that several other members stated their agreement with Gallia and Yoda. When a vote was called, they gained a majority vote over dissenters like Mundi and Windu. Anakin was a bit surprised with Master Mundi's hard stance on this issue, seeing as he was married himself. The Cerean may say his marriage is strictly for species reasons, but Anakin found it hard to believe that he felt no attachment for his wives. Anakin could not imagine having a marriage without some attachment.

"Then it is decided." Master Windu stated bitingly at his defeat. "Obi-Wan will remain in the Order and we will allow him to live outside of the Temple with Aila."

"Speak with Kenobi, I will." Master Yoda stated and then turned his attention to a now gleeful Anakin. "Padawan Skywalker, know you wish to speak with your master, but ask that you wait. Wish to speak with him myself, I do. Speak with him later, you can."

Anakin nodded his head, he would comply with Yoda's request knowing that his master was still in the Order and there would still be plenty of opportunities to speak with one another. "Understood master." Anakin said with a bow.

Yoda nodded his head at Anakin as Master Windu said, "Council adjourned." Then all Council members and Anakin filed out of the chambers with Master Yoda heading towards the Kenobis' quarters.

* * *

Obi-Wan had been keeping his emotions in check during the entire Council meeting. He could not believe they could hurt Aila, his goddess, the way they had. A part of him wanted to leave the Order right then, but he knew Anakin needed him. He was not exactly sure what Aila would want, but he could not very well ask her at the moment. 

When Obi-Wan entered their soon to be former quarters, he walked to the bedroom and gently placed Aila on the bed. He then went back to the kitchenette to get a fresh glass of water for Aila to drink. He then brought it to the bedroom with him and set it on the bedside table next to her while he gathered her into his arms once more. He used their force bond to nudge her awake and out of the healing trance he had placed her under.

When he could feel her stir in his arms, Obi-Wan called the glass of water from the bedside table to his hand. Like before, he pressed the glass to Aila's lips while prompting her to drink once more. Aila had drunk very little before and dehydration was still a concern. Obi-Wan was pleased that she drank without question and drained the glass without further prompting. When she was finished, Obi-Wan placed the glass back on the bedside table while he brushed a kiss across her forehead and settled her back against the pillows.

Before he could reinstate the Jedi healing trance, Obi-Wan heard Aila faintly say, "Obi-Wan."

"Yes, my love?" Obi-Wan answered back as he gazed into her half-closed exhausted eyes.

"I love you." Aila whispered.

"And I you, my goddess. I'm sorry." Obi-Wan replied and then leaned down to give her a light kiss on the lips.

"For what?" Aila asked trying to stave off sleep.

"For worrying you. I never wanted this to happen, I should have told you what was going on before I left. I trusted the Council to speak with you. I won't let them hurt you again."

"I'm fine." Aila said weakly as she moved her left hand over Obi-Wan's left hand which was resting on the bed beside her. "I did this to myself, I should not have worried. Masters Yoda and Gallia told me you were safe."

"They did?" Obi-Wan asked with mild surprise as he grasped Aila's hand in a soft grip.

"Yes, I…" Aila yawned before continuing. "I did not believe them. I had this feeling that you were gone. I could not explain it."

Obi-Wan frowned once more, that feeling had been the force bond she was unaware of. "I know my goddess, that won't happen again. I promise." As soon as she was healthy and coherent enough to listen to him, he would explain their bond to her.

"It is my fault, I was being silly." Aila stated sleepily as she began to lose her battle with her exhaustion once more.

"No, my goddess, you did nothing wrong. You will see that soon. Now rest, I will take care of you." Obi-Wan used the force to nudge Aila back into a healing trance before he set to work in packing up their few belongings.

* * *

Obi-Wan had just finished packing up the last of his and Aila's clothing when he heard a knock at the front door. "Enter." He called out sternly expecting a representative from the Jedi Council informing him that he could leave. 

As he suspected, Master Yoda entered the sitting room on his hover chair. Once inside the room he stepped out of the hover chair, hobbled a few feet away from it, and looked up at Obi-Wan who was standing before him. "Made a decision, the Council has." Master Yoda stated simply.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Grant your request, we will. Wish for you to stay in the Order."

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. Apologize for what happened, I do. Seeing Aila distressed brought grim feelings to my heart. Foolish the Council decision, was."

"But you went along with it." Obi-Wan responded bitterly.

"Yes, yes." Yoda shook his head sadly as he continued. "Ashamed I am. Done more I should, but limited by the code. Tried to make the Council see reason, but I failed."

Obi-Wan remained silent at this admission, trying to hide his anger with the Jedi Master that he had not done more.

Master Yoda could sense Obi-Wan's emotions and knew it was best to finish what he came here to do and then leave to give the Jedi some time and space to deal with things. "An apartment in the Senate buildings you can have, but wait another hour you must before it is ready. A padawan will bring you more details. Furnished it will be. Also given a monthly stipend to support your family, you will."

"Very well, thank you master." Obi-Wan stated evenly.

"No missions will you have for at least one month, but continue the training of your padawan."

"Of course." Obi-Wan stated.

"Apologize again, I do."

"Thank you master."

"May the force be with you." Master Yoda stated as he walked back over to his hover chair and sat down into it.

"And with you." Obi-Wan responded as he watched the Jedi Master leave his quarters, the door closing behind him. Obi-Wan then finished packing a few more things before he went to sit with Aila while he waited for the information on his new living arrangements to arrive.


	37. Ch 36: The Council Apologizes

**A/N: **I am going to try to post again to this story this weekend. It depends on how crazy DRL becomes.

* * *

**Chapter 36: The Council Apologizes**

Obi-Wan had been a bit surprised when he saw the apartment that the Jedi had helped him acquire. It was far grander than anything he expected them to provide. It had a large living area with a balcony overlooking the cityscape of Coruscant. The dining and kitchen area were five times the size of the little alcove in his former quarters at the Temple. Additionally, the apartment had a large master bedroom suite.

The Council had not provided a lot of furniture, but enough to get Aila and him started. They had a small table and chairs for the kitchen area, a sofa in the sitting room, and a bed, larger than the one at Aila's house back on Earth, for the master bedroom. All the furnishings were nicer than those usually found at the Jedi Temple, and Obi-Wan suspected that they were trying to appease him after what they had done to Aila.

Aila was now resting comfortably against the pillows of their new bed while Obi-Wan unpacked their few belongings before he would order them something for dinner. He would have made something for her, but their kitchen appliances would not be installed for another day. He decided to order Alderaanian food because it was light and would be the least likely to further complicate Aila's weakened state. Since she had not eaten much while he was away, he did not want to overburden her system with overly spicy food.

* * *

Aila was startled when Obi-Wan woke her up in a strange room. "Whe…Where are we?" She asked as she glanced around the large room. The only furniture in it was the bed she was resting upon. There was a large series of windows to her right and a doorway leading to another room to her left. There was also a door in front of and slightly to the right of the bed that was ajar from where Obi-Wan had entered the bedchamber.

"Our new home." Obi-Wan responded to Aila's question as he sat down next to her and placed a tray of food in front of her.

"But… What about the Temple?" Aila asked in confusion.

Obi-Wan felt a surge of irritation directed to the Jedi Council, but he suppressed it and smiled at Aila as he said, "The Council has granted us permission to live here. I will not let them hurt you again."

"Obi-Wan." Aila stated regretfully as she placed her left hand over his right. "I am fine, I was just being silly. I do not know what came over me."

Obi-Wan just shook his head sadly. "You did nothing wrong my goddess. What you felt was the separation of our force bond. You were not prepared for it and it was natural for you to have that reaction."

"Force bond?"

"Yes, we have a connection, you and me. I wanted to tell you about it, but the Council demanded I leave on the mission immediately. They said that they would speak with you about it so you would not worry, but obviously they did not do that."

"What is a force bond?" Aila questioned, curious as to why she had felt the way she did when Obi-Wan left.

"I'll tell you later, first you need to eat something." Obi-Wan stated indicating the tray of food he had brought in.

"But…"

Obi-Wan interrupted her by picking up a spoon from the tray and scooping up some soup for her to sip. "I am not going anywhere anytime soon. I promise I will tell you, but first you need to eat and then rest some more. You need to regain your strength."

Aila arched an eyebrow at him while she grabbed the spoon out of his hand, "I am fully capable of feeding myself. Why can't you tell me about force bonding while I eat."

"It is complicated and I want you fully functional when I describe it to you. Now is not the time to burden you with the information."

"Yes, but what if you have to leave again and you have not told me?"

"You will know soon enough, the Council will not send me on another mission immediately, they know I am not pleased with them."

Aila rolled her eyes at this as she began to sip at her soup. "I am perfectly fine, you can tell me. I can handle it."

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed the top of her forehead lightly as she placed her spoon back on her tray, "Not today my love, I want you to just eat and rest today."

"You are lucky I love you my stubborn Jedi Knight." Aila replied sarcastically.

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly in response and said, "I know, my goddess." The two of them then fell into silence as Obi-Wan watched her finish eating while he periodically nibbled on something that was on her tray.

* * *

It was better that Obi-Wan did not start telling her about their force bond while she ate because after their conversation and brief meal together, Aila felt herself growing tired once more. Obi-Wan encouraged her to rest, at the same time suppressing the urge to punch the wall in his anger at the Jedi Council. Aila could have worried herself to death because of their behavior. Luckily Obi-Wan had returned from Tatooine before permanent damage could be done. However, he was still furious that the Council could just sit in their chambers and let Aila fall into her weakened state.

Obi-Wan picked up the dinner tray and took another look at Aila. With the little food and rest she had since Obi-Wan came home, she looked better, but Obi-Wan knew it would be a few days before she was completely back to normal. With this thought, he felt his angry feelings surge forth again and he knew he needed to meditate to gain control over his emotions.

Stepping out of the bedroom to leave Aila to her repose, Obi-Wan took the tray to the kitchen and quickly rinsed off the dishes before stepping into the sitting room. Once there he took up a spot on the floor in front of the balcony and sat down cross-legged. He took in a deep breath as he watched various speeders travel around the city before he closed his eyes to begin his meditation. However, five minutes into his meditation, the silence that surrounded him was interrupted by a buzzing noise coming from the front door.

Sighing in frustration, Obi-Wan stood up and walked to the door to find out who could possibly be interrupting Aila and him. What he saw surprised him. A young deliveryman with short auburn hair was carrying a large bouquet of flowers and a card to go with them.

"Who are these from?" Obi-Wan asked with confusion.

"I am not sure sir, I was only told to deliver them." The man stated as he handed Obi-Wan his burden and then turned to leave.

Obi-Wan shrugged as he closed the door behind him and set the flowers on the floor by the door. The assortment was a vibrant colorful mix of flowers from both Naboo and Alderaan. Obi-Wan opened the card to see who sent the flowers and was surprised to find a get well message for Aila signed by Master Yoda. Obi-Wan smiled at the Jedi Master's thoughtfulness and was just about to move the flowers to another location when the buzzer to the front door rang again.

Curious as to who was at the door now, Obi-Wan left Yoda's card leaning next to the flowers on the floor and went to open the door again. Now a pink skinned twilek stood before him carrying another bouquet of flowers and another card. Obi-Wan took them from the twilek and closed the door behind him once more before opening the card. These flowers were from Master Gallia. Again Obi-Wan was about to move these flowers as well as the ones from Yoda to another location, but the buzzer to the front door rang again before he had the chance.

"What in the blazes is going on?" Obi-Wan asked as he opened the door a third time to see a blue skinned humanoid carrying another batch of flowers. There were nine other delivery people of various species standing behind him, all carrying flowers from each of the members of the Jedi Council. Once Obi-Wan had collected all the gifts from the various delivery people and closed the door behind him, he found that one whole corner of the sitting room was covered with different flower arrangements. Master Yoda's and Gallia's arrangements were the largest and Obi-Wan suspected they had influenced the other Council members to send them as well.

The Council might have been trying to apologize, but Obi-Wan did not think they were truly sorry. After Master Mundi's speech on attachment and the rather cold reception he had received from some Council members, he knew that they were not sorry. They had only sent the flowers in a mock attempt to be compassionate after Obi-Wan had told them they were lacking in that trait. Sighing in frustration, Obi-Wan set to the task of arranging the flowers in various parts of the apartment for Aila to see when she was healthy again. Although the flowers were sent on false pretenses, Obi-Wan knew that Aila would still enjoy looking at them later.


	38. Ch 37: A Neighbor

**A/N: **Well, I managed to get you guys the next chapter. Just don't expect 38 anytime soon, DRL is being really evil this week. Tons of things that have to get down first before I can write. In the mean time, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 37: A Neighbor**

Obi-Wan had just finished moving the last of the flower arrangements when he heard the buzzer to the front door ring again. He rolled his eyes as he said, "Now what?" before approaching the door. When he opened the door he saw a middle aged man with short graying hair standing before him carrying a very large floral arrangement. "Not another one!" Obi-Wan stated with exasperation.

"Oh, I am sorry. I… I just wanted to meet my new neighbors." The man stuttered slightly when he saw the annoyed look on Obi-Wan's face.

"Neighbor?" Obi-Wan asked as he took in the regal wardrobe of the man before him. His face softened when he realized this was not another deliveryman.

The man smiled when Obi-Wan's facial features softened, relieved that the younger man before him was not angry at his intrusion. His tone grew stronger and more confident as he said, "Yes, I am Senator Len Itappa of Roon. I live down the hall from you and I figured I would welcome you."

"Oh!" Obi-Wan said in surprise and then wishing to make up for his rude behavior said, "Would you like to come in for a moment Senator?"

"I do not wish to intrude." Senator Itappa stated while shaking his head. "You must be rather busy having just moved in. I just wanted to bring this gift over."

"Thank you Senator, that is very kind." Obi-Wan stated as he took the flower arrangement from the older man. "Come on in, you are not intruding on anything."

"Thank you," Senator Itappa stated before stepping into the apartment. Obi-Wan left him in the sitting room for a moment while he took the floral arrangement to the kitchen before joining his guest once more. He found the Senator standing in the middle of the sitting room silently looking over the room with a kind smile on his face.

"Do you live alone?" The Senator asked pleasantly.

"No, my wife Aila is in the back bedroom. She is not feeling well." Obi-Wan stated. He spoke through gritted teeth at the last part.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Please send her my best wishes."

"I will Senator, thank you." Obi-Wan stated amiably before politely changing the subject. "So, you are from Roon? I thought they did not have representation in the Republic?"

"That is true. We have only gained our representation in the last few weeks. I am the first Senator from the system. We have been fairly isolated in the past, but hopefully our allegiance with the Republic will help my planet prosper and grow."

"I see." Obi-Wan stated simply.

"What system do you serve?" The Senator asked.

"Oh, I am not a Senator. I am a Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan said.

"A Jedi! And you are married?" Itappa asked skeptically.

"Yes, it is the reason why we are living here." Obi-Wan said trying to reign in his angry emotions once more.

The Senator looked at Obi-Wan shrewdly noting that his posture had tensed up. "The Jedi Council does not approve of your marriage?"

Obi-Wan sighed as he said, "No." He paused before continuing. "They have granted me an exception so that I can stay in the Order, but they do not approve of my marriage. I had to leave my quarters at the Temple because they tried to hurt my wife."

"Oh my! That is terrible!" Itappa said with remorse. "I thought the Jedi were good and compassionate."

"So did I." Obi-Wan whispered to himself so that Itappa could not hear him before saying, "There are good people in the Order, but my marriage has come as a bit of a shock. Change is hard for the Council to deal with."

"Well, if you love her, I do not see anything wrong with your relationship. It is only natural for us to want to find people to share our lives with. I was married once myself. Unfortunately, my dear wife died in a tragic boating accident on my planet."

"I am sorry." Obi-Wan stated sympathetically, not knowing what else to say.

Senator Itappa just shook his head as he said, "I loved her dearly and I think some of my happiest memories are from our marriage, but now my people need me. I still have a purpose and I know that somewhere she is smiling at me."

Obi-Wan smiled as he said, "She is one with the force."

Senator Itappa nodded his head, "Yes, I believe she is. If she were still around she would be happy to live next to such a young couple. I am sure she would say that you should cherish your time with one another and do not listen to what others might think about you."

"Your wife must have been very wise." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"That she was." Senator Itappa smiled fondly before checking the chrono on his wrist. "Now, I must be leaving. I have my first day in the Senate tomorrow and I am sure you are still settling in."

"Very well, Senator. It was a pleasure to meet you." Obi-Wan stated as he walked the Senator to the door.

"And you as well, Jedi Knight?"

"Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan finished for the Senator.

Senator Itappa stopped before the open front door and said, "Well, it was nice to meet you Knight Kenobi. I hope that when your wife is feeling better we may be able to share dinner with each other. I am still new to the area and it would be nice to dine with you and your wife."

"Thank you Senator, it would be our pleasure." Obi-Wan stated. "Thank you for the gift."

"You are most welcome. Farewell, I hope to see you again soon."

"You as well." Obi-Wan stated as he closed the door behind the Senator. Obi-Wan glanced out the balcony and saw that it was getting dark outside; he had spoken with Senator Itappa for a fairly long time. Obi-Wan was not fond of many Senators, thinking they were corrupt, but there were a few he trusted. Senator Itappa seemed like a nice gentleman and like someone he could trust. However, the rest of the Senate had not tainted him yet. Obi-Wan would wait until his next meeting before passing judgment on the new Senator. However, at the moment this was not important. All he wanted to do was return to his bedroom and get some sleep with his wife by his side.

* * *

Aila awoke the next morning feeling rejuvenated. She also felt very warm because a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her pinning her against Obi-Wan's body. She could feel his hot breath against her neck as he slept next to her. Not wanting to wake him up, she gently tried to pry his arms apart so that she could get out of bed. However she was stopped when the arms tightened around her and a sleepy voice asked, "Where do you think you are going?" 

"I was going to go locate the fresher and get cleaned up." Aila answered.

"It is to your left, but you are staying here and resting with me." Obi-Wan stated before snuggling his face against her.

Aila rolled her eyes and pushed against his arms once more as she said, "I am not tired. I want to go get a shower."

Obi-Wan did not release his hold on her and said, "You need to rest."

Aila turned within Obi-Wan's embrace so that she was now facing him. "I am rested enough, will you please let me go."

"No, it is too early." Obi-Wan stated. His eyes were still closed, but a smile crossed his face.

Aila knew he was playing with her and an idea formed in her mind so that she could get what she wanted. "Please." Aila stated huskily before pressing her lips against Obi-Wan's in a slow languorous kiss. Obi-Wan did not loosen his hold on her, but Aila had expected that. She then pulled away from her kiss and breathed hotly into his ear, "Please." Then she lightly licked the outer shell of his ear teasing his flesh with the faint touch.

Obi-Wan moaned and moved his hands to caress Aila in response. However, Aila took the opportunity to wriggle free from his grip before running to the fresher and closing the door behind her. Obi-Wan could hear her giggling at her cunning behind the door. He had to admit that she was very clever; he had not even foreseen her actions through their force bond. Smiling at this thought, Obi-Wan crawled out of bed and joined his wife in the fresher. They could share their morning shower with each other.


	39. Ch 38: A Bonding Standoff

**A/N: **You guys are in luck, one of my projects was delayed slightly and I had a chance to finish this chapter late last night. So you guys got lots of updates this weekend. However, like I said earlier, I will be busy this week so any other postings will be delayed. Also, as a story note, Chapter 39 is where we are going to jump ahead in time approx 3 years to AOTC time frame. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 38: A Bonding Standoff**

Obi-Wan and Aila emerged from the fresher clean and sated. Both were smiling warmly at one another, as they got dressed before they would find themselves something for breakfast. They still did not have any kitchen appliances, so they would have to order in once more.

"These flowers are beautiful Obi-Wan, but you did not need to get me this many." Aila stated as she spotted one of the many bouquets in the sitting room and walked over to smell the flowers.

"Those are not from me. They are from the Jedi Council apologizing for what they did to you." Obi-Wan tried to hide the bitterness in his voice. There is also another bouquet in the kitchen from one of our neighbors, Senator Len Itappa of Roon. He wanted to welcome us."

"That was nice of him." Aila said absently as she lightly touched the blossom of one of the flowers from Master Yoda's arrangement.

"He also invited us to dinner sometime in the future. Is there anything in particular you want for breakfast?" Obi-Wan asked before moving toward the comm. unit that was set into the wall to the right of their bedroom door.

Aila looked at him curiously, one eyebrow raised as she replied, "Do you think I have any idea of what is a suitable breakfast in this galaxy."

Obi-Wan laughed as he said, "I guess not."

"Just order whatever you want, I'll trust you that it is good."

Obi-Wan did just that while Aila went to look at the view outside their balcony. When he had finished placing his order, Obi-Wan walked behind her wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. "How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan whispered softly. After their morning exertions, he wanted to make sure she had not worn herself out.

"I am fine, I told I feel much better today. You can tell me about force bonding now."

"Not today, you still need to rest."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am fine?" Aila asked with exasperation. "Do I need to give you a repeat performance of what happened in the shower this morning?"

"No." Obi-Wan stated simply as he rubbed his face against hers affectionately, his beard brushing her cheek. "I promise I will tell you, just not today. You should still be resting, particularly after this morning."

"If you keep delaying, you will never tell me and we will have this problem again."

"No, never!" Obi-Wan said as he turned her in his arms so that she faced him. "I will never let that happen again."

"Then just tell me, I told you I was feeling all right."

"Just one more day my goddess, I promise." Obi-Wan then moved closer to kiss her lips, but Aila turned her head so that he kissed her cheek instead.

A mischievous smile lit up Aila's features as she said, "Then I hope you will be comfortable on the couch tonight."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked confused as he pulled back from her.

"Because you are not sleeping with me until you tell me." A twinkle of amusement sparkled in Aila's eye as she watched her husband's jaw drop in shock. "It is your choice." She said lightly as she walked past him and back into the sitting room.

Obi-Wan was just about to retort, when the buzzer to the front door rang. Aila just smiled at the look of exasperation Obi-Wan flashed her before he went to get their breakfast. Aila had sat herself on the sofa and stretched herself out on it while Obi-Wan had his back turned to deal with the delivery person. Once the door was closed and Obi-Wan was turning back around Aila stated with mock humor, "I think you will be comfortable here."

"Aila." Obi-Wan said with a sigh.

"Well, if you are that against it, I guess the couch is comfortable enough, I could sleep here tonight while you have the master bedroom." Aila goaded him, knowing he would never allow that.

"No!" Obi-Wan half-yelled and almost lost his grip on their breakfast which he was holding in his arms.

Aila quirked an eyebrow at him as she sat up and said, "Well, my stubborn Jedi Knight, we could avoid this whole argument if you would just tell me what force bonding is."

Obi-Wan sighed once more. "I am not nearly as stubborn as you, my goddess." Aila smiled in response as Obi-Wan continued. "Under no uncertain terms are you sleeping on the couch tonight, so I will tell you."

"Well, you could always have the couch." Aila said teasingly with a light giggle.

Obi-Wan glared at her as he replied. "Oh, I don't think so." His face softened as he continued; "Now lets get started eating breakfast before it gets much colder, and I will tell you what you want to know."

* * *

"Force bonding is a connection between two people who are very close to one another. Through their connection they can share their thoughts and feelings." Obi-Wan explained as Aila and him ate their breakfast in their kitchen. They had sat themselves around the table that the Jedi Council had provided them.

"You mean I can talk to you over our bond?" Aila asked.

"Yes, actually you do it quite often you just don't realize it." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"I do?" Aila asked with surprise. "What have I said?"

"That you love me." Obi-Wan stated over their force bond, illustrating how they could talk to one another. He smiled at her when her eyes widened with shock that Obi-Wan had not moved his lips to speak to her.

"I… I… Well I do." Aila finished rather lamely. She was silent for a moment before she composed herself enough to speak again. "But if force bonding allows us to share our thoughts and feelings, why did I have this feeling that you were dead?"

Obi-Wan's features fell as he said, "When somebody dies, any force bond they have is severed and the ones they were force bonded with will feel the loss. When I go on missions I have to cut off our force bond. I have to be fully focused on the mission. Because our force bond is a connection between the two of us, when I cut it off it will seem like we have lost each other."

Obi-Wan's eyes fell as he averted his gaze from Aila. He placed down his cutlery and rested his hands on the table before giving a long sigh. Aila took one of his hands in her own and gently said, "I am glad you told me."

"I hate the feeling of having our bond cut off too, but I know what to suspect. I wanted you to know as well, but the Council would not let me speak with you. They told me they would tell you." Obi-Wan clenched his fist under Aila's hand slightly as he finished.

"Well, they didn't, but I know now and I am perfectly fine. I can now try to prepare myself for the next time this happens." Aila said soothingly as she gently rubbed Obi-Wan's hand.

"The Council will not be sending me on any missions in the near future, the two of us can work on getting used to this. I will still be training Anakin, but since I'll be on Coruscant, I'll have time to be with you. I'll cut the bond off for short periods of time when I am with you so that you can get used to the feeling."

"Ok." Aila said simply with a smile. She was about to say more when the door buzzer rang again.

"Why in the blazes are we so popular?" Obi-Wan said in exasperation as he stood up from the table to answer the door. Aila laughed in response as she got up and followed him.

Obi-Wan opened the door to see who it was and exclaimed, "Not another one!"

"What Master?" Anakin asked as he stepped into the sitting room carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"We have more flowers than furniture." Obi-Wan stated gesturing around the room.

Anakin shrugged, "I thought Aila might like them."

"They are beautiful Anakin, thank you." Aila stated as she reached for them.

"I can see that you are feeling much better, milady." Anakin said with a smile.

"Yes I am. Thank you." Aila said. She then left the two Jedi to themselves as he moved to take the flowers into the kitchen.

The two Jedi stood in silence for a moment before Anakin stated, "I am glad the Council saw reason. I did not know what I would do if you had left the Order."

"You would have continued to train to be a great Jedi."

Anakin smiled as he said, "I don't know, I do not agree with everything the Council does either."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his padawan's shoulder as he said, "You do not have to agree with them to be a great Jedi Knight. Just do not let the dark side consume you."

"I won't Master. Now, I am supposed to tell you that the Council is searching for Chancellor Palpatine. Apparently he went off planet, but they do not know where he went after that." Anakin paused before shaking his head and saying, "I cannot believe he just left like that."

"I know it is hard, padawan, but he must have sensed he was soon to be found out if he left without a trace."

"Yes, it is very odd that he vanished so suddenly." Anakin added pondering his old friend's behavior. After a moments more of silence Anakin said, "I am also supposed to discuss with you my training schedule. However, I figured you would like to spend some time with Aila for the next few days."

"That is true my padawan, but that does not mean you will stop your studies." Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

Anakin's face fell, he thought he might have been able to get some vacation time too.

"Sorry padawan, you still have much to learn. While I am away I want you to continue to read up on the ways of the force. I want a full report on what you have learned in a week." Anakin groaned he hated reading, he found it rather boring.

"No complaining, I am fully aware that it is not your favorite subject, but it is necessary. You will also practice saber techniques and spend your remaining time meditating. I will check on you in a week to see how you are doing and we will continue your training more formally."

"Very well master." Anakin said with a sigh before he turned to leave.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan called back and Anakin looked over his shoulder at him. "May the force be with you."

Anakin smiled and replied, "And with you master." Then Anakin left the Senate building to return to the Jedi Temple and begin the work Obi-Wan had left him to do.


	40. Ch 39: Force Studies

**A/N: **Just a note because I post this story on another website and they were a little shocked about this chapter. Aila's "job" is not permanent, but another opportunity has not presented itself yet. Give her some time, she is trying to find her niche in the GFFA. Also, this chapter jumps ahead in time a few years so that we are now just before the events of AOTC.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Force Studies**

Obi-Wan and Anakin were not sent on any missions for the next three years. During this time, Aila acquainted herself with her new surroundings on Coruscant and obtained her citizenship to this new planet. Usually gaining citizenship on Coruscant was a lengthy process that could take a decade, but somehow Obi-Wan was able to help her complete the process in two years. She never asked how he accomplished this feat since she knew the citizenship process on her own planet took a lengthy period, but she suspected Obi-Wan used his Jedi abilities to speed up the process.

Still gaining her bearings in this strange world, Aila stayed close to their apartment and had taken up the role as homemaker for her and Obi-Wan. She maintained their apartment while he was off training Anakin, so that in the evening they could spend their time together. At times she wished she could take a more active role in Coruscanti society like she had on Earth, but she had yet to figure out how to do that. She also felt the need to keep a fairly low profile after the headaches the Jedi Council had caused her husband. She did not want to give the Council a reason to single Obi-Wan and her out again. She felt her husband did not need any more stress considering he worried about her too much already. Therefore, Aila stayed home while Obi-Wan continued to train Anakin.

With no missions assigned to Obi-Wan, both he and Aila had plenty of time to practice severing their force bond with one another. When they had first started practicing with it, Aila would cringe and tear up when the bond was suppressed. She could only stand the loss for a few minutes before she would start to desperately cling to Obi-Wan as if she was trying to make sure that he was actually there. However, with time and practice she got used to the feeling. She still did not like it, but she had managed to go without the force bond for a little over a week and seemed confident that she could go longer without it if she needed to.

Aila had also figured out how to place a light shield to block the force bond on her side. Not being force sensitive she found it difficult to block the bond completely. However, she found that if she concentrated really hard she could put up a thin barrier around the bond.

Obi-Wan had ended up with a large bruise on his upper arm the day Aila discovered this. He had been practicing sparring with Anakin in one of the Jedi Temple's training rooms when he felt his bond suddenly sever. He nearly fainted from the shock, but instead fell to his knees and was hit in the arm by Anakin who had been in mid-motion for an attack before the bond had been severed. Luckily they were not using their lightsabers, but some cold-bladed practice sabers that would not burn or sever flesh.

Anakin apologized profusely for injuring his master all the while trying to hide the smug smile at his victory. However, he had been a bit concerned when his master had left the Temple in a hurry to return home. Obi-Wan had known Aila was fine because she had removed her shielding when Obi-Wan had been injured. She had been shocked when she felt a sharp pain in her left arm and saw a faint mark on her skin. The mark was in the same place as Obi-Wan's bruise on his arm.

Over time, Obi-Wan and Aila had found that their bond grew stronger each day and on this day they found out that they could feel and experience it when another one was injured. When Obi-Wan rushed in the door and saw Aila staring at the mark on her arm, he had gathered her into his arms and used a Jedi healing technique to heal them both.

* * *

Senator Itappa had become a good friend of the Kenobis. He was always accepting of them and a friendly face to speak to. Aila had heard her husband grumble about the politicians in the Senate from time to time, but she never heard his say anything against Itappa.

They had shared dinner with the Senator quite a few times as he regaled them with stories of his home world. Occasionally he also shared his latest headache in the Senate and was always a sympathetic ear to Obi-Wan about his frustrations with the Jedi Council.

The Council had not said anything about Aila's and Obi-Wan's relationship since Obi-Wan's Tatooine mission, but they seemed to be standoffish around Obi-Wan. The Jedi Knight had watched various Jedi tense up when they were around him and grow silent as they cast him leery glances. Only Anakin, Master Yoda, and Master Gallia treated him with high regard instead of suspicion. Additionally, Senator Itappa was always willing to listen and lend his support when Obi-Wan became frustrated with his fellow Jedi.

In addition to becoming a good friend to the Kenobis Senator Itappa had become a considerable political force. He had gained many friends in and out of the Senate in a short period of time and gained the respect of many people within the Republic. He might have been from a small planet, but he had strong convictions and held to them as he worked for the good of the people he served.

Itappa had shown a strong political mind when he lobbied feverishly against the arming of various planetary systems. These systems said they wanted to be prepared for a galactic incident, but Itappa was able to reason that arms were not required as long as the Republic continued to function in peace. Additionally, very few people would forget the speech he gave denouncing the Trade Federation's policies when Viceroy Nute Gunray stood trial for his various crimes. Although Gunray was released without punishment, people admired Itappa's stance and were touting him to be the next Supreme Chancellor after acting Chancellor Ainlee Teem of Malastare's term ended.

* * *

The Jedi Council had continued its search for former Supreme Chancellor Palpatine over the years, but had failed to find any sign of him. Some members within the Council were beginning to think that the search was futile and of no importance. However, they all conceded that if Obi-Wan's accusation was correct, that the former Senator was the Sith Lord, they needed to be wary. Therefore they had continued their search, trying to follow up leads to find the missing politician.

* * *

Although Obi-Wan had stayed on Coruscant, over the last month Aila had seen less of him. He spent most of the day at the Jedi Temple training Anakin and would return home late in the evening for a light dinner before joining her in bed. Often times he would leave in the morning before she woke up. In the past Anakin's training had been split between the Jedi Temple and their apartment in the Senate building, but Anakin had been becoming distracted in their apartment.

Obi-Wan had noticed his padawan was preoccupied with something else, but he had initially written it off as the boy's youth. He should have known better, particularly when the source of the distraction had been obvious. However, Obi-Wan failed to spot the problem until a day when he was lecturing his padawan in his sitting room.

Aila had sat down at the sofa and was thumbing through channels on their holo screen. Now that the Kenobis had been living in the Senate building for a while they had amassed a significant amount of furniture. Normally she would feel bad about distracting Obi-Wan's teachings of Anakin, but Obi-Wan insisted that the distraction would help teach Anakin focus.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan had called out in annoyance when he had realized his padawan was not listening to him.

"Hmmm." Anakin mumbled absently as he briefly looked at his Master before turning his gaze to the ceiling as if the white surface was interesting.

Obi-Wan looked up at the ceiling briefly to figure out what his padawan was looking at and then looked down at his padawan confusedly. To add to his bewilderment, he noticed that Aila had paused on a podrace for a few moments and Anakin had not even turned his head to glance at his favorite sport. "Anakin, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Anakin replied with a sigh without averting his gaze from the ceiling.

Just as Obi-Wan was about to chide his padawan again, Aila switched to a Coruscanti news channel and an announcer stated, "Today the Trade Federation and Banking Clan announced plans to separate from the Republic, citing abusive behavior from the government body. This announcement came shortly before the sovereign system of Naboo announced that Padmé Amidala, former queen of the planet, would act on their behalf as Senator."

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly as the newscast continued. He should have suspected this. He had heard the reports earlier. He now knew why Anakin found the ceiling interesting; Senator Amidala would have her apartments several floors above them. Still chuckling, Obi-Wan called out loudly to break Anakin's reverie, "Padawan! You will not find her up there, she is still on Naboo!"

"I know, its just… just… ummmm." Anakin blushed at getting caught and tried to think up some lame excuse for his behavior. "I have no idea what you are talking about Master, I was meditating."

"Sure, padawan." Obi-Wan replied while rolling his eyes. On the couch, Aila was giggling lightly having eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I was." Anakin stated indignantly even though he fidgeted nervously.

"Fantasizing is not meditating, padawan." Obi-Wan stated with mirth. It did not bother the Jedi Knight that his padawan was interested in a romantic involvement with another; after all he himself had been happily married for three years. He knew that in the Star Wars movies Aila had shown him several years ago, Anakin and Padmé's relationship did not turn out well, but he figured if he supported the relationship and Anakin, things would turn out differently. Although his padawan had some arrogant tendencies, he did seem more mature and levelheaded than he had been in the movies. Obi-Wan had spent the last few years trying to foster his relationship with his padawan by being more understanding of his padawan's feelings and emotions.

"I was not fantasizing, I was meditating!" Anakin stated indignantly. Aila giggled behind him and he turned and flashed her an annoyed glance as well.

"I apologize if I have wrongly accused you." Obi-Wan stated with a twinkle of amusement in his eye. "However, you were not supposed to be meditating, you were supposed to be listening to me. It looks like this building is too much of a distraction for you, I think we will need to head back to the Temple to continue your training."

"But master…" Anakin began in disappointment.

"I told you padawan, she is not here. She probably will not be here for several weeks. Even though I know you would love to camp out on the lifts waiting for her arrival, you do have training to do if you expect to be ready for your trials."

Anakin tried to give an angry retort, but Obi-Wan interrupted him. "Look, I do not want to argue about this. You can try to deny your feelings, but you have been my padawan for ten years, you cannot hide your feelings from me. Why don't we call it a day and I'll meet you at the Temple tomorrow morning."

"Very well, Master." Anakin said with a sigh before he turned to take his leave.

"May the force be with you, Anakin." Obi-Wan called out after him.

"And with you." Anakin mumbled without looking back as he walked out of the apartment.

When the door had closed behind Anakin, Aila turned to her husband and said, "Good luck keeping him out of the Senate Building once Amidala arrives." At this statement both Obi-Wan and Aila broke into peals of laughter. Both fondly remembering their own awkward behavior when they had first fallen in love with one another.


	41. Ch 40: Fear of the Future

**Chapter 40: Fear of the Future**

After the Banking Clan and Trade Federation announced their intention to separate from the Republic, several more star systems cited their intention to leave as well. In an attempt to prevent a galactic coup, the Senate called for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Teem's leadership and immediately elected Senator Itappa to fill his post.

"It is with great pride that I take up this calling. I love democracy. I love the Republic. As my first act in this new post I wish to extend negotiations to all Separatist systems. I wish to extend a hand of friendship and peace to unite us once more." Senator Itappa said in a speech that was showing on the holonet. It was late in the evening and both Aila and Obi-Wan were curled up next to each other on the couch as they listened to the Senator's speech.

Obi-Wan had left the Jedi Temple early today because it had been announced that Senator Amidala would be arriving planet side that day to cast a vote for the new Supreme Chancellor. It was suspected she would vote for Senator Itappa as they had formed a friendship over the years. Senator Itappa's speech against the Trade Federation's deplorable actions during Nute Gunray's trials had gained him trust and admiration from the people of Naboo and its former Queen. Unfortunately, a security issue on Naboo had prevented the Senator's escort from leaving.

Obi-Wan had found it difficult to train Anakin throughout the day because he had been nervous and overexcited. When the announcement reached Coruscant that Senator Amidala would not be arriving, his padawan had become forlorn and sulky. The normally vibrant youth looked immensely dejected and lost the will to perform simple tasks. Resigning to the fact that it would be impossible to teach Anakin anything more that day, Obi-Wan had ordered his padawan to be mindful of his thoughts and spend the remainder of the day in meditation to clear his head.

Before he had left his padawan's side to return home Obi-Wan had stated, "She will come to Coruscant eventually. You must be patient. You will see her soon enough." Anakin did not say anything, but slowly made his way out of the training room they were in and returned to his quarters. Obi-Wan just shook his head and gave a long drawn out sigh as he watched his lovesick padawan's retreating back. Only when Anakin was out of sight did Obi-Wan turn to go to his own home.

As Aila continued to watch the news reports her worry grew. It looked as though the events in the Star Wars films were taking place and star systems were ceding from the Republic. She shivered slightly in Obi-Wan's arms in response to her fear.

"Are you cold?" Obi-Wan whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Aila shook her head. "No, I'm worried."

"About?"

"You, Anakin, everything." Aila answered. "It seems like the events from the Star Wars films are happening even though Palpatine is not in power."

Obi-Wan brushed one of his hands soothingly through her hair as he replied, "Perhaps these events were meant to happen without the Sith's influence."

"Yes, but the Council has not found Palpatine yet. Perhaps he has influenced these events to occur from wherever he is hiding."

"That is possible." Obi-Wan conceded with a sigh.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Aila expressed her fear.

"Do not worry about me, my goddess." Obi-Wan stated rubbing his cheek affectionately against hers. "I will be fine."

"Yes, but if this leads to war…"

Obi-Wan interrupted her before she could continue her sentence. "Senator Itappa is a good man and will do all he can to prevent war."

"Yes, but separatist action on my own planet has led to war, he may not be able to stop it. What will happen…"

Obi-Wan interrupted her once more as he said, "Then we will deal with that when and if the time comes."

"I do not want you to go to war." Aila said. Tears were forming in her eyes as she imagined the possible future.

"There is no war, so do not worry about it, my goddess."

"I cannot help it. In the movies, these events led to the Clone Wars and Anakin's ultimate fall." Aila's voice cracked slightly as images from Episode III filled her mind.

"Shh." Obi-Wan quieted her. He closed his eyes in an attempt to block the images she was inadvertently sending him through her force bond. "Anakin will not turn to the dark side. I have been working with him and he is much calmer and mature than he was in the films. He is also not under the influence of Palpatine. The Sith Lord will not use him as his pawn. Rest easy, my love."

Aila sighed and rested her head against Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan was right. Palpatine no longer had any influence over Anakin, it seemed that the galaxy was safe from the tyranny of Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. However, she was still worried about this separatist activity. As a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan would most likely be sent on a mission to deal with these matters. He might have the force to help him, but Aila could not help but fear for his safety.

Obi-Wan could feel that Aila was still tense and slowly began to massage her shoulders to alleviate her apprehension. "I promise you that I will be fine. We will be fine. By showing me the Star Wars movies you have helped me stop those horrible events from happening. Just because current events resemble those events does not mean we should worry. It could be a coincidence."

Aila was still worried, but she decided to believe Obi-Wan for the moment. She closed her eyes and sighed happily at the feel of Obi-Wan's strong hands moving along her shoulders and back.

"I love you." Obi-Wan stated as he leaned forward to place a light kiss to the side of Aila's neck. He was slowly beginning to trail his lips downward, but the chiming of their comm. system interrupted him. Obi-Wan groaned in response as he untangled himself from Aila. Aila tried to get up to answer the call, but Obi-Wan stopped her. "Stay here and relax, I will take care of this. I will be back in a minute." He then gave her a light peck on the cheek before he made his way to the comm. system that was to their left.

Answering the call, Obi-Wan was greeted with the image of Mace Windu standing before him. "Master Windu?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Knight Kenobi the presence of you and your apprentice is immediately required by the Jedi Council. We have a mission for the two of you."

"Yes, master. I will be there shortly." Kenobi stated.

"Very well." Master Windu bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Windu out." Then the transmission ended and Kenobi turned away from the comm. unit to face Aila. She was staring back at him wide eyed, and the concern that had been alleviated came back full force.

"Why are they sending you on a mission now?" She asked with apprehension.

"Well, I have not been on one in three years." Obi-Wan shrugged. He then went to their bedroom to grab his cloak before leaving.

"But why now?" Aila called out.

"I do not know, I will find out." Obi-Wan stated as he emerged from the bedroom adjusting the cloak around his shoulders. Aila gave him a nervous look while she tried to reign in her feelings of fear. She knew that he did not need to feel her worries over their bond if he was going to be meeting with the Jedi Council.

Obi-Wan approached her and knelt down beside her and ran the back of his right hand across her cheek. "We knew this day would come. As a Jedi it is my duty to serve the Republic."

"I know." Aila stated softly, averting her eyes from Obi-Wan's gaze. She was a little ashamed at her selfishness. Her husband was needed elsewhere and she should not be stopping him. Aila took a deep breath at this last thought and raised her head once more to flash her husband a reassuring smile. "Go on, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can return."

Obi-Wan smiled back at her and drew her into his embrace. "No matter what, I am not leaving Coruscant without coming back to you. I may not be able to give you the details on my mission, but I will tell you what I can. We will not have a repeat performance of my last mission." Aila could feel Obi-Wan tense up and hear a hit of bitterness in his voice as he finished.

"It is in the past. I am prepared now. I know about our force bond. Everything will be fine." Aila stated reassuringly as she pulled out of the hug and held Obi-Wan's hand gently in hers.

"Yes, it will be. Obi-Wan stated before he glanced at the chrono on the wall. "I have to go." He stated before leaning in to give Aila a quick kiss.

"I love you." Aila called to him as he made his way to the front door of their apartment.

"And I you, my goddess." Obi-Wan answered back. He was standing in front of the open door, but had turned back to give her an affectionate smile before he turned to leave.

* * *

An hour later, Obi-Wan and Anakin parked their Jedi starfighters outside the Kenobis' balcony and Obi-Wan jumped out of the ship to speak with Aila. She had not left the sitting room since his departure to the Temple and quickly stood up from the sofa when she heard him come in. She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"There is a border dispute on Ansion. Anakin and I are being sent to negotiate a solution to this problem."

"Is it dangerous?" Aila asked warily.

"It is nothing Anakin and I can't handle."

"Just be safe, my love." Aila murmured softly.

"I will." Obi-Wan stated. He was silent for a long moment while he just held Aila close to him. He was regretting what he would have to do next. He gasped slightly when he felt Aila start the process for him as she formed a thin block along their force bond.

"You need to leave." Aila stated with her eyes closed as she concentrated on her task.

"Yes, I do." Obi-Wan replied as he finished blocking their force bond.

"I suspect Anakin is eager to leave and get away from the Temple for a while." Aila stated trying to change the subject as she adjusted to the sudden loss.

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly as he kissed the top of Aila's forehead. "Yes and no. Actually he has a request for you."

"A request?" Aila asked as she opened her eyes and quirked and eyebrow at her husband.

"Yes, he asks that if Senator Amidala arrives on Coruscant before we return and you meet her, could you please inform him if she mentions him." Obi-Wan laughed heartily as he finished.

Aila joined in the laughter as well as she said; "She has not even seen him in ten years. Why would she make an offhand remark about him to me? She has never met me!"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know that, I was just asked to pass along the message."

"Tell him that I will let him know, but he must not be too disappointed if he does not receive the response he wants." Aila stated with mirth.

"I will." Obi-Wan stated with a chuckle before growing silent once more. He stared deep into Aila's blue eyes as if he was trying to memorize her features. He then pulled her into a passionate kiss with his lips slipping over hers feverishly. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against hers as he breathlessly whispered, "I will miss you."

"And I you, my love." Aila replied before giving him one last short kiss. She then drew away from Obi-Wan who slowly turned back to his ship.

"I will return as soon as I can." Obi-Wan called back.

"I know. Be safe." Aila added as she watched her husband climb into the cockpit of his starfighter. The two waved at each other as his hatches closed and she could hear both his and Anakin's engines fire up. Aila waved at Anakin as well before blowing one final kiss to her husband before he departed.

As she watched the two starfighters move into the Coruscanti traffic she softly whispered, "May the force be with you."


	42. Ch 41: Ansion

**Chapter 41: Ansion**

"You look tired." Obi-Wan stated as he gazed at his padawan. Although Anakin seemed alert, there were dark circles under his eyes.

Anakin shrugged in response and said, "I have not been sleeping well."

"Really? Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure. I keep having dreams about my mother."

Obi-Wan tensed up slightly, but tried to soften his expression when he addressed his young charge once more, "What kind of dreams?"

"Bad ones, she is in pain, suffering."

An image Anakin cradling his dying mother in his arms flitted through Obi-Wan's mind. He tried to suppress a shutter as he recalled Anakin's anger and attack of the sand people from the Star Wars films.

"Master are you ok?" Anakin asked when he noticed Obi-Wan shudder slightly.

Obi-Wan wrapped his cloak tighter around him and smiled at his padawan. "I am fine, just a chill." He maintained his smile as he lied to his padawan. Then he turned more serious as he asked, "Do you want to go see your mother? Negotiations are running much more smoothly now, I could contact the Temple and request that you be given some time off."

Anakin shook his head, "I am sure she is fine. She told me not to worry about her. They are just dreams, I am sure she is all right. Besides, when I was younger you used to tell me that dreams pass in time."

Obi-Wan smiled at the memory. Anakin had just arrived at the Temple and had suffered from nightmares. In particular he would dream that a Sith Lord would destroy him and the people he loved. Anakin had woken up in a cold sweat for many nights and had been terrified to fall asleep. At least awake, the horrific images could not plague him anymore. After three days without sleep and failing in multiple lessons, Obi-Wan had given his padawan the 'Dreams fade in time,' speech. At first Anakin did not believe his master, and he still suffered from his nightmares for several more nights. However, with time and long meditative sessions to clear his mind, the dreams slowly faded until they no longer haunted him at night.

Obi-Wan was pleased that his padawan had learned and remembered something he had taught him, but he was concerned about Anakin's dreams. In the Star Wars films Obi-Wan had seen with Aila, Anakin's ominous dreams had a habit of becoming reality and drawing his apprentice closer to a darkness he could not escape. He had tried three years ago to remove Anakin's mother from Tatooine and the threat of the sand people, but she had refused to leave. Now he was concerned about the ultimate fate of the galaxy, if she was killed. He was unsure of how Anakin would react.

"Dreams do pass in time, but if you want to see your mother I will arrange it."

Anakin shook his head once more. He knew that the Council would not be pleased if Obi-Wan made this request. They probably would allow it since they were still trying to make up for what they did with Aila, but Anakin did not want his master to anger the Council. They were still unhappy with Obi-Wan's and Aila's relationship and making this request would only create more tension. Anakin knew that his master did not need his relationship with the Jedi Council to deteriorate further. "We have a job to do here. I will see that it is finished."

Anakin and Obi-Wan had been on Ansion for almost a month with fellow Jedi Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee to settle a border dispute with the city-dwelling inhabitants and the plains-wandering nomads of the planet. At first negotiations had been shaky with neither group yielding to the other. It was found that separatist conspirators were facilitating the tension with both parties in an attempt to destabilize the planet to arrange its secession from the Republic. With time, the Jedi were able to unveil the conspiracy plot and get the two groups on the planet to talk to one another. Although a treaty had yet to be forged, the groups were in peaceful talks with one another, and it seemed that in a few days, this matter would be resolved.

"Our job is almost completed. Unduli, Offee, and I will be fine to manage this on our own if you need to leave." Obi-Wan suggested to Anakin.

"No." Anakin stated firmly. "My mother told me not to worry about her, I am sure she is fine. As a Jedi Knight I have a job to do. My place is here, I will stay."

Obi-Wan silently prayed that Anakin's assessment of his mother was true, but his heart told him that this was wishful thinking. If the Star Wars movies were true then he knew what was going on and what it could lead to. However, he could not voice his concerns to Anakin. It was better that his apprentice did not know about his fate in the Star Wars films because it could aggravate him and cause him to stray down the dark path.

"Very well." Obi-Wan stated patting Anakin on his shoulder as he set to his tasks for the day. In the back of his mind, Obi-Wan pleaded with the force to end these negotiations soon so that he could have a chance to save Shmi and subsequently Anakin from the future.

* * *

While Obi-Wan had been away, Aila tried to keep herself busy. She missed him terribly and the long loss of the force bond was disconcerting. However, she had not fallen apart like she had done the last time he had left on a mission. Her practice sessions with her husband at closing off their bond had prepared her for this. She also knew that if something terrible had happened, Masters Yoda and Gallia would have informed her.

The two Jedi masters had come by to check on her a couple times since her husband had been gone. She suspected they were trying to make sure Obi-Wan did not come home to the mess he had three years ago. Although none of the other Council members had checked on her, she thought that her husband would be pleased that at least a few members of the Council had been watching out for her.

Aila enjoyed the company when she had it because it gave her a distraction away from the thoughts of her husband. It also gave her an opportunity to talk with someone and socialize with other people besides her husband.

In addition to the two Jedi, Supreme Chancellor Itappa stopped by periodically to greet her and check up on her as well. Aila had noted her surprise during one visit by saying, "Chancellor, I am flattered that you have come to visit, but I do not want you to burden yourself on my account. I know that you must be very busy."

Itappa had waved the comment aside; "Even the Supreme Chancellor must take a break from work from time to time. Besides, you and your husband are far nicer company than many of the Senators in the Republic. How is Obi-Wan? Have you heard from him?"

Aila shook her head sadly, "No, he is still on his mission."

"It must be very difficult to be separated from him for so long." Itappa stated sympathetically.

Aila sighed. "Yes, it is, but I try to stay busy and not think about it too much. Besides, his mission will not last forever, he will come home to me."

"That he will." Itappa smiled. "He is a very gifted Jedi, he should have this matter dealt with quickly. The Council is very lucky to have him."

Aila smiled at the praise of her husband.

A moment of silence fell between the two when Itappa suddenly asked, "So what do you do all day while he is gone?"

Aila shrugged, "Clean the house, watch the holo, read, and any other little things that need to be done."

"Do you enjoy it?" Itappa asked curiously.

"It's fine. Some days are a little boring, but I manage." Aila stated simply.

"What did you do before you met Obi-Wan?"

"I used to organize charities to help the people on my planet."

"Really?" Itappa asked with intrigue.

Aila smiled, "Yes. I had a lot of leisure time then as well, but the charities did give me something else to do and they gave me a sense of accomplishment."

"Oh my dear, you are exactly what I have been looking for." Itappa stated with a delighted smile crossing his features. "I have a number of charity organizations that I support throughout the galaxy, but no one who can coordinate their activities. It would give me great pleasure if you would take up this task."

"Me?" Aila asked skeptically.

"Yes, you are more than qualified and I trust you."

Aila's brow burrowed. "Well, I do not know. I think I should talk this over with Obi-Wan first."

"Of course." Chancellor Itappa said congenially. "Wait until he returns, do not rush your answer." He smiled up at Aila who smiled back at him. Silence fell between the two for a moment before Itappa stated, "Well it is getting late and we are starting debates for creating a n army of the Republic tomorrow. I need to prepare for that before getting some rest."

A glimmer of fear crossed Aila's features at the Chancellor's words, "Do… do you think that an army is necessary?" Aila was worried that the creation of an army would bring the Republic into war and her husband would be sent away to fight in it.

The chancellor shook his head, "No, I believe that we are better off negotiating with the separatist parties. I think using force will only drive them further away. However, not everyone in the Senate feels this way."

"I certainly hope you can convince them that peace is the best course of action."

"As do I, milady." Itappa stated as he stood up and began to walk towards the door to leave. "Do have a pleasant evening. If you need anything, do not hesitate to contact me, also do consider my offer."

"I will." Aila reassured him as she walked with him to the door. "Thank you for coming to visit."

"It was my pleasure, milady." Senator Itappa stated as he walked out of the door. Aila smiled when the door closed behind him, but her smile faded into a look of concern as she contemplated the outcome of the upcoming debates in the Senate.


	43. Ch 42: Coruscant Welcome

**A/N:** Just a quick note about this chapter. When you guys read it, it is going to sound familiar. This is going to happen off and on during this story from now on. However, there will be deviations, so although this chapter sounds familiar, that does not mean all subsequent chapters will sound familiar. It is just how this story element falls into place. This will make more sense when you read it, I just did not want to give too much away in this note.

* * *

**Chapter 42: Coruscant Welcome**

Aila was out taking a walk around the capital district trying to clear her head. There was not much more she could do at this point and she needed a distraction from her thoughts of Obi-Wan. She had thought about the job offer Senator Itappa had made her and was seriously considering on taking it. When her husband was gone, she could not find enough things to fill her day, and coordinating Itappa's charities would help fill the void. She also surmised that it would feel good to be helping others once more. However, she did not want to make this decision too hastily and had decided to wait until Obi-Wan returned before making her final decision.

Aila was walking around the Senate building and was beginning to make her way back to her apartment when she felt a loving caress against her force bond. Her eyes lit up in jubilation and she startled a pair of humanoids who were walking by her when she squealed in happiness.

The two humanoids gazed at her in confusion as they watched her back retreating from them as she began to sprint home. Aila was completely oblivious to her surroundings as her heart filled with joy.

In a dark alleyway that Aila passed, a dark cloaked figure watched the young woman intently as she made her way home. A pair of yellow eyes shone with expectation and triumph as the woman retreated from view. However, no one caught sight of the ghoulish figure because it soon dissolved into the shadows to wait for its opportunity to strike.

Aila whispered hurried apologies as she bumped into a few people as she made her way back home. However, she did not stop for long because she was too intent on arriving at her destination. People gazed at her with annoyed wonder, but then shrugged and continued on their business. Although Aila was creating a scene, she did not care. Her thoughts only dwelled on one thing: Obi-Wan was home.

* * *

Aila impatiently waited for the lifts of the Senate Building to carry her back to her apartment. The lifts were very fast, but she seemed to think they were moving agonizingly slow. When the lifts finally reached her floor, Aila did not wait for the doors to open fully before inching herself out of them.

She was out of breath, but Aila pushed her body into a sprint once more. The door to her apartment opened before she reached it and she leapt into the waiting arms of her husband. She sealed her lips with his in a frantic kiss as she wrapped her arms around him.

Obi-Wan stepped backwards a few paces as he tried to regain his balance from the force of Aila crashing into him. He had felt her presence coming home, but had not been expecting such an exuberant welcome.

Once he had steadied himself, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his wife, drawing her closer to him as he matched her fervor and hungrily kissed her back. After a long moment of their lips and tongues sliding against each other, Aila had to pull back from Obi-Wan to catch her breath. Her face was flushed and her breathing was still fast from her dash back home.

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly at Aila as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I missed you too, my goddess."

"I was beginning to think you were never coming home." Aila said breathlessly. Her husband had been gone for over a month and a half. She knew this was not a lot of time, but it had felt like an eternity to her.

"I could never stay gone from you for long. You are a part of my soul."

Aila smiled at the compliment and pressed her lips firmly against his in response. She had regained her composure and was intent on properly welcoming her husband home.

* * *

Early the next morning, both Obi-Wan and Aila were sleeping peacefully. Content to be with one another once more, the two were snuggled together underneath their blanket. Across the planet, various inhabitants were preparing to start their day. Senators were preparing for a long day of debate and the Jedi were rising to begin their daily studies of the force. On a landing platform in the capital district, a large Nubian shuttle was landing followed by its security escort.

Two security personnel stepped out of the yellow fighters and started walking towards one another. One was much bigger than the other one. Behind them, a small domed shape droid was emerging from one of the fighter craft and was rolling towards them.

The larger security officer took off his helmet when he approached the smaller figure and said, "We made it." Then as the watched the Senator debark her ship he added. "I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all." However, almost after his sentence was completed, a large explosion knocked himself and his compatriot off their feet as the Nubian cruiser exploded in a burst of flames.

Immediately, Captain Typho and the other security person ran towards the scene, to see what help they could provide. The smaller person ran toward the Senator and removed her helmet revealing long chocolate hair. Padmé Amidala knelt down and gently laid a hand on her loyal handmaiden and decoy, "Cordé?"

"Milady, I'm so sorry." Cordé responded weakly. "I've failed you Senator."

"No." Padmé replied frantically shaking her head. She was trying to hold back tears as she watched her handmaiden succumb to her mortal wounds.

"Milady, you are still in danger here." Captain Typho said as he knelt down beside Padmé.

Padmé stood up, a look of horror crossing her features, "I should not have come back here."

"This vote is very important." Captain Typho stated referring to the imminent vote on the creation of an Army for the Republic. Padmé planned to vote down this issue. She feared that arming would only threaten systems and lead to more secessions from the Republic. "You did your duty. Cordé did her. Now come." Typho ended with a hint of command.

Typho began to walk away from the scene, but when he noticed that Padmé was still staring around in shock and not moving he reiterated, "Senator Amidala, please."

This broke Padmé out of her reverie and she began to move with her security officer. However, she did steal one last look at her fallen friend.

* * *

Chancellor Itappa was having a busy day today. Not only had his friend Senator Amidala been attacked this morning, but he also had spent many frustrating hours controlling the debate in the Senate. He now sat in conference with various Jedi including Masters Yoda, Windu, Mundi, and Koon, Unduli, and Fisto along with Knight Offee.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the separatists." Itappa summed up the latest talk going around the Senate. During the first part of their meeting Itappa had heard the latest intelligence reports from the Jedi Council, many of which included separatist dealings. Now it was his turn to address the matter.

"If they do break away…" Master Windu began.

Itappa interrupted the Jedi Master before he could continue. "I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two. My negotiations will not fail." Itappa ended the last part with stern conviction.

"If they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic." Master Windu finished his previous thought. "We're keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

"Master Yoda." Itappa addressed the diminutive Jedi master. "Do you think it will really come to war?"

Yoda had been sitting in quiet contemplation throughout this whole meeting. Something did not seem quite right to him and he had been probing the force while Itappa spoke, looking for answers. In response to Itappa's question, he closed his eyes slightly as he made his suspicions known, "Hmm, the darkside clouds everything." He looked weary when he added, "Impossible to see, the future is."

Just then a small holo image of one of the Chancellor's aides appeared on his desk. The young Rodian announced the arrival of the Loyalist Committee.

"Good. Send them in." Itappa answered the Rodian before his image faded. He then stood up to adjourn his meeting with the Jedi, as he needed to keep this appointment. "We will discuss this matter later." The Jedi then began to rise from their seats as the Loyalist Committee led by Senator Amidala entered the chamber.

Leaning on his gimmerstick, Master Yoda slowly made his way towards the young Senator. He looked up at her as she approached him and he sympathetically said, "Senator Amidala, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

"Do you have any idea who is behind this attack?" Padmé asked, the pain she felt at losing her friend and loyal bodyguard was still present in her eyes.

Behind Master Yoda, Master Windu rose from his chair to address the question. The Jedi Council had been seeking the culprits behind the Senator's attack since they heard of it this morning. "Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo."

Padmé doubted this. She did not think the attack was from people on her home planet. She suspected it was someone who was trying to prevent her from voting against the military creation act. Only the separatists would profit from this, and she suspected it was their leader. Knowing this would cause an uproar; Padmé braced herself as she voiced her theory. "I think that Count Dooku is behind this."

Eyebrows of several Jedi rose at this accusation. Count Dooku had once been a Jedi before he left the order. He then became a political idealist, who criticized the Republic profusely. Yes, he had joined the separatist movement, but he was a decent man. He may have left the order, but that did not mean he was evil.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer." Ki Adi Mundi stated, standing up for the former Jedi.

"You know, milady, that Count Dooku was once a Jedi." Windu stated seriously. "He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character."

"But for certain Senator, in grave danger, you are." Master Yoda stated in an attempt to diffuse the tense nature of the discussion and refocus it.

"Master Jedi, may I suggest the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces." Senator Itappa suggested.

Padmé looked shocked at this statement, but Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan, who was also a member of the Loyalist Committee, spoke before she got a chance. "Do you really think that's a wise decision under these stressful times?"

Finding her voice, Padmé added, "Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe…"

"The situation is that serious?" Itappa finished her question. He turned more serious as he replied, "No, but I do, Senator." All eyes focused on the Chancellor as he continued. "I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with. An old friend, like Master Kenobi." Itappa finished with a smile. Since becoming Obi-Wan's neighbor he had heard all about Kenobi's heroic efforts on Naboo.

"That's possible." Master Windu stated nodding his head. "He's just returned from a border dispute on Ansion." Master Windu knew that Obi-Wan would not want to leave Aila again after their last meeting, but since the Jedi Master was so against the relationship, he thought the Chancellor's suggestion was a good and legitimate reason to separate the couple. Next to him, Yoda looked up at his fellow Jedi skeptically. However before he could voice his concerns, Chancellor Itappa pleaded with his friend.

"Do it for me milady. Please? The thought of losing you is unbearable."

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, milady." Master Windu finished, leaving room for no argument before bowing respectfully to the Nubian Senator.

"Thank you, Master Windu." Padmé replied before the Jedi left the Senate chambers and she took her place to begin the committee meeting. She did not want extra security, but it appeared she would have to put up with it for the time being.

Once the door closed behind Master Yoda, he exhaled a deep breath as he considered the implications of all of this. As a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi was fully capable of taking on the task that was put before him. However, he knew that Master Windu and the rest of the Council had ulterior motives for assigning him this mission. Something did not feel right about all this to the elder Jedi Master, but neither her nor the force could provide another solution to this matter. With resignation, Master Yoda went to return to the Jedi Temple so that he could take his place on the Council and give Jedi Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker their next mission.


	44. Ch 43: Advice for Anakin

**Chapter 43: Advice for Anakin**

"But why do you have to leave now? You just got home." Aila said a note of pleading in her voice as she watched her husband pulled on his Jedi tunic. She was sitting on their bed, while her husband was getting ready for his meeting with the Jedi Council. Master Windu had just requested his presence before the Council for a new mission. Obi-Wan had asked what had happened for such an urgent request to be made so soon because generally there was more down time between missions. Both Aila and Obi-Wan had not seen or heard the news since he arrived home and they did not know about the attempted murder of Senator Amidala until Master Windu told Obi-Wan.

"The Council has requested that I be sent on another mission." Obi-Wan answered. He did not wish to leave Aila either, but this was the consequence of life as a Jedi and he had chosen this. Not only that, but Aila had chosen this life when she married him and insisted that he remain a Jedi.

"Yes, but why can't they send someone else? I know there are other qualified Jedi who could take up this task." Aila replied.

"I suppose so." Obi-Wan shrugged as he grabbed his cloak and threw it around his shoulders. "I suspect I was chosen since I have worked with Amidala before."

"That is another thing that bothers me." Aila stated a little sternly as she got up from the bed and approached Obi-Wan. "You said Master Windu said that her ship was attacked when she landed on Coruscant this morning. That is exactly what happened in the movie."

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan replied as he attached his lightsaber to his belt.

Aila threw her hands up in exasperation. "Perhaps! No Obi-Wan, not perhaps, it did happen. And there are systems separating from the Republic too. You can try to deny it, but something is not right." Aila's voice cracked as she said, "I'm afraid." Aila lowered her head so that she was gazing at the floor and her shoulders slumped slightly as she finished.

Obi-Wan turned toward her and lifted her chin gently so that her eyes locked with his. "Look at me." He stated calmly running the back of his hand down her cheek. "Everything will be all right, I promise."

"But all these things…"

Obi-Wan interrupted her before she could finish by placing one of his index fingers to her lips to silence her. "I have told you before, sometimes events were meant to happen. Just because the future changes a little does not mean everything will change. There has been turmoil in the Republic before, these separatists are an example of that."

Obi-Wan lifted his finger from Aila's lips and she began to say, "Yes, but…"

Obi-Wan placed his finger back on her lips again to quiet her once more. "The main problem in those movies was the Sith. Palpatine is gone. The Council is continuing to look for him, but he has no influence over Coruscant. In the movies, he gained power through Anakin; I will not let that happen. Things will not happen like they did in those movies, I promise. Stop worrying, my goddess."

"I can't help it." Aila sighed. "You are my husband and I'm supposed to worry about you."

Obi-Wan leaned in and kissed Aila tenderly. "I promise I will be safe. Trust me, my love." He whispered into her ear when he pulled away. "Now, I need to go. The Council is waiting for me."

"And Anakin." Aila added.

"Yes, I can only imagine what is going through his head if he knows about the attack."

Aila raised an eyebrow at him. "The attack was to Amidala, I am sure he knows."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Yes, he is predictable. I am going to need to talk to him before we talk to the Council. He needs to control his emotions so that the Council does not pick up on it. He does not need to be reprimanded because of the outdated code." Aila noted a fierceness settle in Obi-Wan's eyes and his frame tensed up as he finished speaking.

Aila wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to calm him. "He will be fine. You'll be with him. The code will change one of these days. Change takes time, but the Council will not be able to stop it forever. Until such time, do not worry about it. I love you and support you no matter what the Jedi Council says or thinks."

Obi-Wan smiled as he rested his chin on the top of her head and held Aila close to him. He kissed her forehead as he pulled away and said, "I love you. I wish I did not have to go now."

"Let me go with you." Aila replied.

"Aila, you can't go. You aren't a Jedi." Obi-Wan stated.

"No. Let me go to the Temple with you. That way we can spend some more time together. I can walk back home." Aila explained.

Obi-Wan liked the idea of spending time with her, but the Jedi Temple was on the far end of the capital district from where they lived and he did not want her walking that far of a distance alone. "You are not walking home. It is not safe."

Aila rolled her eyes at her husband. "Now who's worrying? I walk around the capital district all the time. I will be fine."

"You walk around the Senate area, which is not that long of a walk and it is well lit. Have you ever walked to the Temple before?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, but…"

"No, you aren't going. It is not safe." Obi-Wan stated sternly.

Aila put her hands on her hips. "I am going. I am not missing this opportunity to spend time with you. Who knows when I will see you again?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "Aila, I do not have time to argue about this."

"Then I'll take an air taxi home. Will that make you happy?" Aila asked exasperatedly.

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "You are beautiful when you are persistent." He stepped up to her and kissed her to show he was giving in. "Come on, I need to get moving." He then took Aila's hand and they left their apartment together.

* * *

Aila gave Obi-Wan a long slow kiss farewell when they arrived at the Jedi Temple. Neither seemed to want to break the kiss and have to turn away from the other. They had not said much on their journey to the Temple, but just being in his presence and be able to hold his hand for a few moments longer satisfied Aila. Obi-Wan would not enter the Temple until he had found her an air taxi to take home. Aila suspected he was making sure she did not back out of her promise and attempt to walk home. Sometimes her husband was a bit overprotective.

After one last kiss, Aila waved at her husband as she got in the air taxi and he went to his meeting with the Council. As her taxi moved, she kept her gaze fixed out the window and on the retreating form of her husband. A few minutes later she was back in front of the Senate apartments and started her lonely trek back to her apartment.

Aila stepped into the lifts, but found that she was not alone, another Senator and her security forces followed her. Although she had never met this Senator, she knew who it was and smiled at her in greeting.

"Hello, Senator…" Padmé began. She had never met the woman next to her, but felt the need to politely introduce herself. Between her attempted murder and busy day in the Senate she was tired, but that would not prevent her from showing proper manners. After all as a Senator for Naboo, she should meet all of her constituents.

"Oh, I am not a Senator." Aila said in surprise. "My name is Aila Kenobi."

"Kenobi? As in Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Padmé asked.

Aila smiled, "Yes, he is my husband."

"Really?" Padmé asked in surprise. "I thought Jedi were not allowed to get married."

Aila shrugged. "The Council granted him an exception."

"Well he is a great Jedi Knight, your husband helped me once. I am Senator Padmé Amidala of the Naboo." Padmé introduced herself.

"Yes, I suspect my husband will be by to see you soon after your tragedy this morning. I am very sorry." Aila replied.

"No, I am sorry that I am taking your husband away from you. I do not need the extra security." Padmé replied and Captain Typho flashed her an irritated glance.

Aila shook her head, "It is Obi-Wan's job to serve. You will be safe with him." At the end of this statement, the lift doors opened on Aila's floor. Aila stepped out of the lift. "It was a pleasure to meet you Senator."

"And you too." Padmé added with a smile. This brief meeting with Aila had helped to take her mind off the troubling day she had. "Once this mess is over, I would be honored if you would have lunch with me." Padmé did not know why she was inviting this woman she barely knew to lunch, but the woman seemed kind and something was telling her that they would become great friends.

"That would be nice Senator, thank you." Aila replied with a smile as the lift doors closed to take Padmé to her home.

* * *

To Aila's pleasant surprise, both Obi-Wan and Anakin showed up at her apartment an hour later. She should have known Obi-Wan would return to her before reporting to the Nubian Senator because he had not closed off their force bond and Obi-Wan preferred to do it when he was with her.

"So let me guess, you have been assigned to protect the Senator." Aila replied as Obi-Wan held her close to him. Anakin had wandered off and was gazing at his reflection in one of the windows, nervously straightening his clothes.

Obi-Wan nodded. "We are to report immediately." He then brushed his lips across her cheek as he closed off their force bond once more. They both winced at the loss, but adjusted quickly.

"I met her in the lifts, she is expecting you." Aila replied.

"You met her!" Anakin called out as he abruptly turned from the window to look at Aila.

Aila could not help but laugh at Anakin's behavior. "Yes Anakin, I met her."

"What did she look like? Did she mention me?" Anakin fired off the questions rapidly.

"She was very beautiful, but no she did not mention you." Aila replied truthfully.

Anakin's face fell and he cast his eyes down to the floor. He was hurt by Aila's words.

Both Obi-Wan and Aila watched Anakin sulk for a moment before they shared a glance with one another. "You will have to deal with him later, but I will handle this." Aila whispered to her husband. Obi-Wan watched as she left his side and walked up to his padawan. He had no idea how she was going to lighten his padawan's mood. Obi-Wan was not looking forward to having to deal with his padawan's feelings when it came to the Nubian Senator. He was starting to question why he allowed Anakin to join him on this mission.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan heard Aila say as she lifted his padawan's head to gaze at her. "Do not be upset. We were in the lifts and only had time to introduce ourselves. We did not have time to say anything else. Besides, she does not really know me, people do not usually say much to people they do not know."

"I guess so." Anakin replied, his mood brightening slightly.

"You also have not seen her in ten years. I am sure she won't forget you, but you must be patient with her. Give her time. She has had a rough day." Aila stated seriously before turning more playful. She addressed him like a younger brother. "Just be yourself. And avoid cheesy Jedi pick-up lines." Aila finished with a laugh.

"What?" Anakin and Obi-Wan both asked in unison.

"Don't make a fool out of yourself." Aila explained with a smile. "Just relax." Aila stated brushing a piece of lent off Anakin's cloak. "You will be fine."

Anakin stood straighter at this, but he still looked nervous. Aila laughed a little at him as she turned back to embrace her husband. She whispered, "Good luck with him, and take care of yourself. Please promise me you will not do anything that will get you killed."

"I promise." Obi-Wan said giving his wife a final kiss that told her goodbye and thanked her for helping him with Anakin. "I love you." He finished as he pulled away from her.

"I love you too, I'll miss you." Aila said as she walked both Obi-Wan and Anakin to the door so they could start their mission.


	45. Ch 44: Preferred Dreams

**Chapter 44: Preferred Dreams**

"You still seem a little on edge." Obi-Wan noted as Anakin and him waited for the lifts to carry them to the floor of Padmé's apartment.

Anakin had been looking self-consciously at his robes, but he tried to act cool as he stated, "Not at all."

Obi-Wan decided to tease his apprentice. "I don't think I've felt you this tense sense we fell into that nest of gundarks." Obi-Wan smiled at the recollection of the past mission.

"You fell into that nightmare, Master. And I rescued you, remember?" Anakin replied irritably.

"Oh… yes." Obi-Wan stated before failing to stifle his laughter. He chuckled merrily and Anakin joined in when he realized his master was teasing him. As their laughter faded, Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's unease returning once more. "You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath." Obi-Wan stated in an attempt to calm his padawan again.

"I haven't seen her in ten years, Master." Anakin murmured as he fidgeted.

Considering it a lost cause, Obi-Wan just smiled and turned away from his padawan. They were approaching their destination and Anakin's wait was almost over.

* * *

"It's a great pleasure to see you again, milady." Obi-Wan stated as the Gungan, Jar Jar Binks introduced him to the Senator.

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi." Padmé replied with a smile as she approached him, Captain Typho and her handmaiden Dormé followed behind her. "I have been anticipating your arrival since I met your wife. I had a pleasant conversation with her earlier. A late congratulations to you on your marriage." Padmé finished and glanced briefly at the young Jedi padawan over Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Thank you, milady." Obi-Wan responded with a smile. Behind him, Anakin was intently staring at Padmé. He was growing distressed that she did not seem to notice him. However, his worries were soon abated when Padmé did a quick double take and looked him over once more.

"Ani?" She questioned recalling that Obi-Wan had taken the young boy as a padawan learner shortly after the Trade Federation's blockade of her planet. He had been a little boy or nine years old at the time and it was a surprise to see that she now had to look up in order to gaze into his blue eyes. "My goodness, you've grown." Padmé commented as her eyes locked with his. She did not know how to explain it, but she seemed to be drawn to the young man before her.

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin as the boy took a step closer to the object of his affection. He could sense his padawan's giddiness at being recognized by the Senator.

"So have you." Anakin replied. "Grown more beautiful, I mean." He continued, and then wanted to groan at how stupid that sounded. Padmé seemed to be looking at him skeptically and he was hoping he was not making a bad impression. He tried to stay composed as he tried to fix what he said. "Well, f-for a senator, I mean." Anakin wanted to smack himself as the words left his lips. He sounded like a complete idiot and realized he was failing to use the advice Aila had given him.

Padmé merely laughed the comment away before saying, "Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." She was not sure why she was saying it. Anakin was certainly not a little boy anymore, but she had been losing herself into the deep dreamy pools that were his eyes and her comment seemed to free her from their spell.

This subdued Anakin and he glanced down at the floor as Padmé walked away from him. Obi-Wan silently wondered if he ever sounded that stupid around Aila. He decided that was not possible and that his padawan's behavior was due to overexcitement, lust, and inexperience. Taking pity on his padawan, who was now forlornly brushing his boot along the carpet, Obi-Wan changed the subject to business matters. "Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you."

Padmé and Dormé took a seat at one sofa and Obi-Wan and Anakin took a seat on the one across from them in the Senator's sitting room. Anakin eagerly glanced at Padmé, hoping to catch her eye, but the Senator seemed determined to ignore him. Anakin was so distracted that he barely heard Captain Typho introduce himself. "Queen Jamilla has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you are here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the senator will admit." Typho stated. Anakin tensed at the last part, his worry growing for the angel in front of him.

"I don't need more security. I need answers." Padmé replied. "I want to know who's trying to kill me."

"We are here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation." Obi-Wan replied citing his mandate from the Jedi Council.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé." Anakin stated informally capturing Padmé's attention once more. When her eyes met his, he felt his heart beat faster. His confidence increased as he added, "I promise you."

"Only in the interest of protecting her, my padawan. We cannot overstep the bounds of our mandate." Obi-Wan replied. Three years ago, Obi-Wan would have told his padawan they could not begin an investigation, but he knew that if roles were reversed and they were speaking to Aila instead of Padmé he would demand that an investigation take place. The Council may not have dictated that an investigation take place, but it seemed natural to imply that it was a part of their mission.

Anakin seemed pleased with Obi-Wan's response and nodded his head in accordance as he smiled back at the woman who held his heart.

"Thank you." Padmé stated shifting her gaze to Obi-Wan momentarily before she looked at Anakin once more. She was finding it difficult to keep her eyes off the young man and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the feelings he was sparking in her. Eager for an escape from the young Jedi's hungry gaze, she stated, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I will retire." She then walked away with Dormé and left the two Jedi to check on her security with Captain Typho.

* * *

Anakin had been a little irritated with Padmé's avoidance of him, but he did notice that her eyes met his several times during their brief meeting, so he took that as a good sign. He sighed as he gazed out the balcony of Padmé's apartment. Aila had told him to be patient with Padmé, and perhaps she was right.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin would try that way." Obi-Wan stated as he walked into Padmé's sitting room. Anakin turned to glance at him as he walked in. "Any activity up here?" He asked as he threw his Jedi cloak on the sofa he had been seated at earlier. Anakin's cloak was lying on the opposite side of it.

"Quiet as a tomb," Anakin reported before voicing a concern. "I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her."

Agreeing with Anakin's concern, Obi-Wan flipped on a datapad that would allow him to check the security cameras in the Senator's bedroom. However, instead of images, all he saw were dark screens. "What's going on?" He asked looking up at Anakin. Obi-Wan's brows were knitted in confusion.

Anakin smirked as he turned to look at the door to Padmé's bedroom and said, "Ah, she covered the camera. I don't think she liked me watching her."

"What is she thinking?" Obi-Wan asked in exasperation.

"She programmed R2 to warn us if there is an intruder." Anakin shrugged. He did not like that Padmé had turned off the cameras either, but he knew the force would allow him to sense anything going on in that room. No harm would come to the woman he loved as she stubbornly tried to maintain her privacy.

Obi-Wan knew what his apprentice was thinking and quickly stated, "Even with the force, it will be safer if the cameras are on."

"I know." Anakin sighed before adding, "But she has had a trying day and it is not worth arguing with her. I do not like this either, but she has had enough stress for one day.

Obi-Wan shook his head, but did not argue with this. His padawan was right, there was no point in arguing with the Senator on this matter. They would have to rely on R2 and the force.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin fell silent for several minutes before Obi-Wan stole a glance at his apprentice. He noticed dark circles under his padawan's eyes. "You look tired." He stated out loud.

"I don't sleep well anymore." Anakin explained.

Obi-Wan stiffened at this answer and asked, "Because of your mother?" Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan asked, "Do you want to go see her? I will speak to the Council about it."

Anakin shook his head once more before saying, "No, mom told me not to worry about her. Besides, I have a job to do here. I am sure she is fine." Obi-Wan almost told his padawan what he knew about the Star Wars films then, but he did not get the chance when Anakin spoke again. "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her. I'd much rather dream about Padmé." Anakin smiled as he added, "Just being around her again is intoxicating."

"Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin. I support any decisions you make, but you know how the Jedi Council will feel about this." Obi-Wan stated. His warning about Shmi was forgotten as his feelings of resentment towards the Jedi Council came forward.

"I know." Anakin sighed. "Thank you." Then a silence fell between the two Jedi and Obi-Wan tried to give his warning about Shmi again. Unfortunately, he was not able to get a word out because Anakin's head jerked suddenly as he stared at Padmé's door. Obi-Wan then felt a ripple of impending danger through the force. "I sense it too," he replied as they both ran into Padmé's bedroom.


	46. Ch 45: Pursuit of the Assassin

**Chapter 45: Pursuit of the Assassin**

Anakin ran into Padmé's bedroom first and ignited his cerulean lightsaber to dispatch the venomous kouhuns that were approaching his slumbering angel. Obi-Wan entered behind Anakin and seeing his padawan had dealt with the kouhuns; he immediately began to search for their source. There was no sign of anything in the room, but a slight movement outside the window caught the Jedi Knight's eye. Seeing the tiny droid moving away from the window, Obi-Wan acted quickly and leapt at it, crashing through the glass of the window.

A few floors down from Padmé's apartment, Aila stirred in her sleep as she heard a pinging sound hitting her window. However, the sound did not last and she resumed her slumber, undisturbed.

Anakin watched his master throw himself out the window and grab the offending droid before it sped off into Coruscant's traffic. Obi-Wan would need his help in subduing the droid and locating its owner. Anakin stole a glance at Padmé, who had awoken with a start when Anakin had leapt on her bed to stop the kouhuns from making a deadly strike. Padmé's startled eyes locked with Anakin's for a moment before he said, "Stay here," before leaving to find a speeder to follow his master.

* * *

Padmé stared at the retreating form of Anakin as he left her alone in her bedroom. If it had not been for him she would be dead. He was her hero, her gallant Jedi Knight who had rescued her from her foe.

"Are you all right, milady?" Dormé asked as she sat down next to Padmé.

"What?" Padmé asked distractedly, she had not noticed Dormé or the rest of her security detail enter the room as her eyes had been focused on Anakin.

"Are you all right?" Dormé repeated, placing a gentle hand on Padmé's shoulder in a calming gesture.

"Ye…Yes, I'm fine. Anak… The Jedi saved me." Padmé replied shakily.

"Milady, I must insist that we take you to a secure location. This room has been breached and the entire apartment must be inspected for your safety." Captain Typho stated.

Padmé nodded absently, shivering in both fear and from the chill emanating from the open window.

"It will take a day to have that window repaired, we will find you a place to stay until then." Captain Typho added as Dormé went to fetch Padmé's robe from the nearby closet.

Padmé just nodded in response again, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of Anakin. He had left her to track down and chase her enemy and she found her heart rate quicken in worry for him.

"Milady?" Dormé questioned trying to catch Padmé's attention so that she could put on her robe so they could leave.

Padmé shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She did not know why she was concerned about Anakin. He was a Jedi and he would be fine. Besides, he had not been the one who had leapt through her window; Obi-Wan could have killed himself with that little stunt even if the force was with him. "Kenobi." Padmé mumbled softly as she got up from the bed and quickly pulled her robe around her.

"Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker have gone to locate the assassin." Captain Typho stated, assuming Padmé was asking about their whereabouts.

Padmé shook her head, "No, Kenobi's wife. She does not know about this. She will be worried if she hears about this and no one has told her. I need to speak with her." Padmé finished with conviction. A gleam of determination was shining in her eyes and she brushed off her previous concerns for Anakin as old feelings of protectiveness for the young boy she had known long ago. She knew he would be fine and that she was now needed elsewhere.

"Milady, I will leave her a message. I must insist that we get you to safety first." Captain Typho stated exasperatedly.

"No." Padmé declared vehemently. "I need to tell her. Her husband put his life on the line to protect me. She should hear about this from me."

"Milady…"

"No, Captain." Padmé stated sternly, indicating that no further arguments would be tolerated. "The assassins will not know to look for me there. I am going to speak with her."

Although it was against his better judgment, Captain Typho did work for the Senator and ultimately had to defer to her request. Besides, when Senator Amidala made up her mind about something there was generally no point in arguing with her. She rarely backed down from her convictions. Sighing softly Typho stated, "Very well, milady. Come, let us leave this place." He then ushered both Padmé and Dormé out the door before turning to his fellow security officers. "Secure this room and provide the Jedi with our location if they return. I will contact you if that changes."

"Yes sir." One of the lower officers responded with a salute before performing his task. With a nod of acknowledgement to the other security officer's Typho left the room to follow his charge.

* * *

Anakin had located Obi-Wan just as the assassin had blasted the droid, he had been hanging onto, into pieces. Obi-Wan had fallen several feet before Anakin was able to position his speeder under him, but afterwards the two of them were able to pursue the assassin, who had taken off in their own ship in an attempt to evade them.

Anakin took a short cut to cut off the assassin's escape route and find out who dared to harm his angel. Obi-Wan had briefly argued with him that he had gone the wrong way, but Anakin did not hear the end of it because he had dove off the side of their speeder to land on the assassin's speeder as it came out of a nearby tunnel.

After a brief tussle, in which Anakin lost his lightsaber, the ship carrying both him and the assassin plowed into a busy thoroughfare of the Coco-District. Anakin had been tossed to the ground in the crash, but had quickly picked himself up as he gave chase to the escaping assailant. He spotted her entering a nightclub and quickly pushed his way through people to follow her.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out as he spotted his padawan in the entrance of the nightclub. He had been following his padawan and the assassin from the speeder Anakin had commandeered and had quickly set it down when he witnessed the crash. He had sensed that Anakin was all right, so he quickly made his way to continue their pursuit.

"She went into the club, Master!" Anakin stated urgently. He was slightly out of breath from his sprint down the street.

"Patience." Obi-Wan stated, trying to compose his padawan. "Use the force. Think. He went in there to hide, not to run."

"Yes, Master." Anakin nodded in acquiescence before turning to move into the club once more. However he was stopped when Obi-Wan gently held him back. Anakin glanced at him questioningly.

"Next time, try not to lose it." Obi-Wan stated handing Anakin his lost lightsaber.

"Yes, Master." Anakin stated rolling his eyes.

"This weapon is…"

Anakin interrupted Obi-Wan before he could continue, "Save me the lecture Master, or I'll be forced to tell Aila you jumped out Padmé's window." Anakin smiled as he finished the sentence and took his saber from his Master's hands.

Obi-Wan's face paled slightly, Aila would be furious if she found out about this. She always worried about him while he was away on missions. At the time, he had not thought much about his actions, but he realized that his leap had been very dangerous and would have killed him if he had not had the force to help him. "You wouldn't?" Obi-Wan asked warily.

Anakin smiled mischievously as he said, "What, afraid of her reaction? Maybe I should listen to your lecture just so I can tell her. It might be amusing to see her reaction."

Obi-Wan groaned as he directed his padawan to walk with him. "Why do I get the feeling you are going to be the death of me?"

"Don't say that master. You are the closest thing I have to a father, I could never kill you." Anakin stated seriously before a smile lit up his features once more as he sarcastically added, "I think it's Aila you'll have to watch out for."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and shook his head as he paused in the main room of the club and scanned the area for Padmé's assassin. He saw no sign of their quarry lurking amongst the other patrons, who were sharing drinks and each other's company. "Can you see him?" He asked Anakin as he dropped the humor and became serious once more.

"I think he is a she, and I think she is a changeling." Anakin replied. He had obtained a good look of the assassin when he had disabled her ship.

Obi-Wan nodded as he stated, "In that case, be extra careful." Then before leaving his padawan's side he stated, "Go and find her."

"Where are you going, Master?" Anakin asked quizzically.

"For a drink." Obi-Wan replied simply. He would take the opportunity of standing by the bar to see if he could spot the assassin on his own.

* * *

A few minutes later, both Obi-Wan and Anakin had led the disarmed assassin out of the club to begin questioning her. Unfortunately, before they could obtain any information, a shot rang out and the assassin collapsed. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin glanced in the direction of the sound of the shot and saw a bipedal figure in Mandalorian armor take off into the night. It was too late for them to make chase, the figure was out of sight and they were not near their speeder to pursue him.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin glanced down at the dying assassin who cursed in Huttese with her last breath. "Toxic dart." Obi-Wan mumbled to himself as he pulled it out of the assassin's neck. The dart looked familiar and Obi-Wan silently pondered what it meant. He had seen this dart and the dead assassin in the Star Wars films he had seen with Aila. As Anakin moved forward to check on the assassin and confirm that she was dead, Obi-Wan silently wondered if these events were a coincidence or if Aila was correct in the fears she had been voicing recently.

"What does this mean?" Anakin asked, looking slightly desperate. Padmé was in danger and their only lead had just been murdered.

"I am not sure." Obi-Wan stated truthfully and he rubbed his beard thoughtfully as he contemplated everything. "We need to check on the Senator and then report to the Council. I think a more formal investigation is needed."

Anakin nodded and stood up. Both Obi-Wan and him contacted the necessary people to dispose of the assassin's body before they made their way back to the yellow speeder Anakin had taken from the Senate building when they began their pursuit.


	47. Ch 46: Fate or Sinister Actions

**Chapter 46: Fate or Sinister Actions**

Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived back at the Senate apartment building an hour later and were surprised when an officer from Padmé's security detachment met them at the door. Anakin was worried that something terrible had happened, but Obi-Wan spoke before he could voice his concerns. "Is the Senator all right?"

"Yes sir." The young officer stated with a nod.

"Where is she now?" Anakin asked anxiously.

"Captain Typho told me to tell you that the Senator is currently at Master Kenobi's apartment." The officer stated.

My apartment?" Obi-Wan said with a mixture of shock and confusion. "Why would she be there?"

The officer shrugged. "I am not sure, I believe the Senator wished to speak with someone there."

"But she saw me jump out…." Obi-Wan stopped mid-sentence when he realized Padmé did not wish to speak with him, she was going to speak with Aila. He quickly wondered what Padmé had said to his wife, if anything. "Thank you very much." Obi-Wan responded quickly before making his way to the lifts, Anakin following closely behind him.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin greeted Captain Typho at the door to Obi-Wan's apartment. The guard had been standing watch since the Senator had arrived. The two Jedi quickly gave the Captain an update on the assassin and their next course of action before entering the apartment.

Inside the apartment, Aila and Padmé were sitting next to each other on the sofa. They were casually chatting with one another. Both were wrapped in their robes, Padmé's was deep blue and Aila's was crimson, while they sipped on mugs of a steaming liquid. When the two women heard the door open, they abruptly ended their conversation and turned to look at the two people entering the apartment. Padmé's eyes lit up when she saw Anakin while Aila's eyes narrowed at her husband.

Obi-Wan caught his wife's look and realized he was in trouble. "Anakin, if I survive this, you are getting the lecture about losing your lightsaber." He softly mumbled to his padawan before Padmé interrupted him.

"Did you find the assassin?"

"Yes milady, unfortunately she was killed before we could find out who she was working for. I am afraid you are still in danger." Obi-Wan stated.

Padmé's face fell in response. Not wanting to see his angel upset, Anakin added, "But we will find them, we are going to speak with the Council in the morning so that we can formally start an investigation." He smiled reassuringly at her and Padmé could not help but return it, her own features breaking into a light smile.

"Milady, why did you decide to come here?" Obi-Wan asked, but immediately regretted it because before Padmé could answer Aila spoke up, anger evident in her voice.

"Senator Amidala came to see me. She wanted me to know what you had been up to, so that I was not surprised if I heard about it elsewhere." Aila paused before continuing, "Was jumping through the window necessary?"

"Aila… I…" Obi-Wan made his way towards his wife, but she abruptly got up from the sofa, turned her back on him and walked in the opposite direction.

"Aila…" Obi-Wan stated pleadingly as he followed behind her.

"I think I need some fresh air. I will be out on the balcony." Padmé stated, escaping the sitting room before a fight ensued.

"I will go with you. You should not be out there alone." Anakin stated. He felt a bit guilty that he was secretly pleased that Aila was angry with Obi-Wan. It was giving him a chance to be alone with Padmé.

* * *

Aila did not stay in the sitting room, but walked into hers and Obi-Wan's bedroom.

"Aila…" Obi-Wan began again as he stepped up to her. She still had her back to him, but she was running out of places to go, so Obi-Wan no longer had to chase her around the apartment.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking?" Aila asked sharply.

"I was doing my job. We needed to locate the assassin." Obi-Wan stated calmly, hoping Aila would see reason.

"Did it require leaping out a window of a multistory building?" Aila's tone was still sharp as she released the fear she had felt at the news Padmé had given her.

"Yes, had that droid escaped we might never have found the assassin."

Aila let out a deep sigh and her shoulders, which had been tensed, slumped in resignation. "I know. I… I just don't want you to get hurt."

Seeing his wife had calmed down, Obi-Wan gently wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the side of her neck planting light kisses along it. "I was fine, the Force was with me."

Aila turned around so that she faced him, gently cupping the side of his face with her right hand, while running her fingers through his beard. "It may be with you, but that does not stop me from worrying about you. However, you are right. It is a part of your job. I am sorry I yelled at you." Aila finished her apology by pulling Obi-Wan's lips to hers and giving him a soft kiss.

Obi-Wan returned the kiss, relieved that Aila seemed to have forgiven him quickly. When Aila pulled away from the kiss Obi-Wan replied, "You only worry because you love me. I worry about you as well, my goddess."

Aila smiled at him and gave him another light kiss. When she pulled away again her features turned somber and serious. "Well, I guess I am keeping you from your mission. You need to see to the Senator."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, but I need to speak with you first. Do you know what this is?" He asked as he pulled out the toxic dart he had retrieved from the assassin.

"It looks like some sort of dart." Aila stated taking it out of Obi-Wan's hand to hold in her palm. She gasped when she got a better look at it and realized she had seen this before. "This is a Kamino saberdart!"

Obi-Wan nodded again. "I thought so. The assassin did look familiar, but I have only seen the movies once and I thought you would know for certain."

"I told you the events from the movie were occurring. I told you something was not right. This dart proves it." Aila stated firmly.

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Perhaps?" Aila asked incredulously. "There is no uncertainty about this. This dart is from Kamino. That means you are going to be sent on a mission to Kamino and I would not be surprised if you find a mysterious clone army. Which by the way, I do not want you anywhere near that brainwashed troop of clones." Aila finished by jabbing her index finger in her husband's chest to emphasize her point.

"Aila, I've told you before. The Sith are not in control."

"The Jedi have not found him." Aila's anger was rising at her husband's denial of the situation.

"No they haven't." Obi-Wan conceded. "But we do know that he is no longer on Coruscant. He left and then he disappeared. He will find it very difficult to conduct a large scale operation while in hiding."

"He is a Sith Lord. He was able to fool the Jedi in the movies, I am sure he can do it now." Aila countered Obi-Wan's argument.

"We are on our guard this time. We have warning. Besides, I know for a fact that Anakin is not consorting with any outside parties except for Senator Amidala. Anakin's relationship with Palpatine was the threat and that no longer exists. There is also no evidence that the Sith is behind this attack on Senator Amidala. It is possible that another party has initiated this attack and events happen to coincide with the events of the movie."

Aila crossed her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And you believe this?"

"Yes. It is completely plausible that other factors are causing these events to happen." Obi-Wan stated evenly.

"Well I do not want you getting trapped by these factors. I do not think they have pleasant intentions. I also do not want you near the clones. They have been programmed to obey orders that you do not need to be a part of."

"Orders can be changed. I can stop that from happening. What was the Jedi purge order number again?"

"Sixty-six." Aila replied automatically before adding, "I still don't like this."

"I know." Obi-Wan stated, cupping Aila's face in his hands and giving her another kiss. "I do understand your concerns, but the fact remains that the Sith are not in control. The galaxy is safe, Anakin is safe, and we are safe. You are just going to have to trust me.

Aila sighed. "How can you be sure the Sith are not involved in this."

"Anakin and I will speak to the Council in the morning. They should initiate an investigation and we can find out who is involved."

"And then they will send you on an investigation." Aila finished sadly.

"Possibly, but I promise you I will be safe. I will return to you in one piece."

Aila sighed and cast her eyes to the floor. "Then go, so you can come back to me."

Obi-Wan kissed her forehead before saying, "In the morning. Tonight I plan to spend with you, but first we need to rescue Anakin from making a fool of himself again."

Aila laughed, "Was he that bad?"

"Worse." Obi-Wan responded with a smile. "Now, Senator Amidala does need a place to stay for the night and she cannot return to her own quarters at the moment until it is thoroughly inspected."

"She can stay here, but we will need to figure out sleeping arrangements." She laughed a little louder when she added, "I am sure Anakin would have no qualms about sharing his sleeping space with the Senator, but I do not think she is ready for that yet."

Obi-Wan chuckled at this before replying, "We'll think of something. Now come, who knows what trouble he has caused while we were away."


	48. Ch 47: New Assignments

**Chapter 47: New Assignments**

"Track down this bounty hunter you must, Obi-Wan." Master Yoda stated as both Obi-Wan and Anakin stood before the Jedi Council. The diminutive Jedi Master was deeply troubled by the report Obi-Wan had just detailed. The elder Jedi had been sensing an encroaching darkness in his meditations and he was fairly certain that there was a link between the mysterious bounty hunter that had shot Senator Amidala's assassin and the dark fog encompassing the Force. Although some on the Council disagreed, Master Yoda knew that Obi-Wan was quite capable and probably best suited to take on the task. He knew Obi-Wan would be cautious and careful in his dealings with the bounty hunter.

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Master Windu added. Specifically detailing the mission as if Obi-Wan was incapable of understanding Master Yoda's instructions.

Obi-Wan ignored Master Windu's condescending tone as he asked, "What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting." With his mission, Obi-Wan would be able to find out who was behind the attack and hopefully shed some light on the recent events that had been occurring. Aila was right that the fact that these events followed the events in the Star Wars movies was strange, but Obi-Wan did not believe it was the work of Palpatine. This theory could be tested with this mission.

"Handle that, your padawan will." Master Yoda stated before Master Windu could speak. The elder Jedi was trying to stop his colleague from further deteriorating what relationship the Council had left with Obi-Wan.

Anakin, who was standing beside Obi-Wan and sulking slightly perked up at this idea. He would have another opportunity to make a good impression on Padmé. He had made a fool of himself the previous evening, stuttering terribly while both he and Padmé were on Obi-Wan's balcony. They were only commenting on the weather, but Anakin had become so flustered by her mere presence that he could not string two words together.

He had been grateful that Obi-Wan and Aila had saved him from his ramblings so that he could go and collect himself. He had retreated from the apartment and had paced up and down the halls for a while berating himself for his behavior. He had only returned when Chancellor Itappa had popped his head out his door to check on the commotion in the hall. Apologizing for disturbing the Chancellor, Anakin had reentered Obi-Wan's apartment to find that everyone was asleep. Obi-Wan and Aila had given Padmé their bedroom and the two of them were sprawled out across the sitting room's sofa. Not wanting to disturb anyone, Anakin had made his way to the kitchen and dining area of the apartment and fell asleep in one of the chairs in there. However, before nodding off, he made one last check of the Force to ensure that Padmé was all right.

"Anakin, escort the senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees." Master Windu stated, smiling slightly at the padawan. Young Skywalker was exceptionally talented and would be quite capable of handling this task alone.

"As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital." Anakin stated. Beside him, Obi-Wan was impressed with his apprentice's cool appraisal of the situation. He was keeping his emotions in check for the moment, but a part of him wondered how Anakin would act when in Amidala's presence once more.

"Until caught this killer is, our judgment she must respect." Master Yoda answered while Master Windu nodded in agreement. However, he did realize that Anakin had a point and Senator Amidala may need a greater influence to abide by this decision.

"Obi-Wan, before you leave, go to the senate and ask Chancellor Itappa to speak with her about this matter." Master Windu requested. This was a menial task that Anakin could have easily completed, but Obi-Wan had asked for several concessions in the past and Master Windu wanted to make sure the Jedi Knight knew his place. Ki Adi Mundi and several other Jedi Masters nodded in agreement with this task. Shortly afterwards both Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed respectively to the Council as they left to complete their respective assignments.

* * *

Obi-Wan had left Anakin at the Senate apartments. His padawan needed to speak with Padmé's security detail before proceeding with his assignment. He also needed to wait for Obi-Wan to speak with Chancellor Itappa. Obi-Wan had immediately requested and had been granted an audience with the Chancellor and had hurried to make his appointment.

Only the word of the Supreme Chancellor would convince Senator Amidala to leave the planet with Anakin. Both Jedi knew that Amidala was determined to do her duty and serve her people, even if her life was on the line. Without the Chancellor's influence, Senator Amidala would probably scoff at the Jedi's suggestion that she return to Naboo.

* * *

"I will talk with her. Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. We have not known each other long, but I know her well enough to assure you of that." Chancellor Itappa stated as both he and Obi-Wan stood near the large window in the back of his office.

"Thank you, Your Excellency." Obi-Wan stated with a slight bow. "That will make Anakin's job much easier." He finished with a smile.

"Yes, but what about you? You have been given another assignment as well, that means you will be away from Aila once more."

Obi-Wan sighed as he nodded. "Yes, yes it will. But I'm a Jedi and this is part of my job."

Chancellor Itappa slowly turned and began to walk away from the window as he said; "It almost seems the Council wishes to keep you apart. You were gone for a long time and now you have barely returned and they are sending you on another mission."

"My skills are needed." Obi-Wan shrugged, but in the back of his mind he recalled the haughty behavior of Master Windu and a few other members of the Council.

"I suppose so." Chancellor Itappa interrupted Obi-Wan's thoughts. "It will be hard on Aila, she truly misses you when you are gone."

"And I miss her. I would like to thank you though. She told me that you visited her often while I was away. I am sure your visits brightened her day."

Chancellor Itappa shrugged off the gratitude, "It was nothing, Aila is truly special and it was my honor to spend time with her. I only wish she would take up my offer."

"Offer?" Obi-Wan asked. He was unsure of what Itappa was talking about.

"Yes." Itappa replied as he paused for a moment and turned towards Obi-Wan. "I have several charities that need a coordinator and I asked her if she was interested. It would give her something to do while you are away. She said she had to talk it over with you first, I suppose she had no time with you getting assigned to this mission so quickly."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement as he considered what Itappa stated. Aila had loved her charities back on Earth and this seemed like a good opportunity for her. He knew she would enjoy it. "I am sure she would love to take up this position. I will speak with her before I go and have her contact you with a response. I'm sure she will accept, she loved her charities on her home planet."

"Why thank you, I would be pleased to have her work for me. I know she will be a great asset." Itappa said with a smile. Both he and Obi-Wan began moving towards the doorway of Itappa's office. Itappa's tone sobered and his eyebrows knitted in a worried expression as he said "Do take care of yourself on this mission. You are probably the most gifted Jedi I have ever met. I foresee a great future for you and Aila, but all the same, be careful."

"Thank you, Your Excellency. I will." Obi-Wan finished with a smile before leaving Itappa's office. Having identified the toxic dart that killed the assassin as a Kamino saberdart. Obi-Wan knew his next stop was Kamino, but before he took his leave he needed to see Anakin off on his first solo mission and say farewell to Aila.


	49. Ch 48: Parting Ways

**Chapter 48: Parting Ways**

Obi-Wan stood up as the shuttle carrying himself, Anakin, Padmé, Captain Typho, and Padmé's handmaiden Dormé, came to a stop at the landing platform for the transport Anakin and Padmé would take to Naboo. After one last hurried goodbye to Aila, Obi-Wan had met with Anakin so that he could see his padawan off on his new mission. He knew Anakin was nervous and thought that he might be able to offer a few words of advise before they went their separate ways.

"Just be yourself and do not try to push things too fast. Remember your training, focus and keep your mind on the mission" Obi-Wan stated softly so that only Anakin could hear him."

Anakin nodded absently as he glanced over at Padmé who was conversing with both Captain Typho and Dormé.

"Are you feeling all right? You look worn out." Obi-Wan commented as he saw the dark circles under his padawan's eyes.

Anakin shook his head. "I will be fine. It is just those dreams, they have been keeping me awake."

"The ones about your mother?" Obi-Wan questioned even though he already knew the answer to his question.

Anakin nodded his head as he drew his attention back to Padmé who was reassuring Dormé that everything would be fine.

"I can still arrange for you to have permission to go to Tatooine." Obi-Wan stated.

"No!" Anakin stated sharply, his head whipped around so that all of his attention was focused on his master. "I'm needed here. Padmé needs me, I am sure my mother is fine."

"But…" Obi-Wan began as he shifted uncomfortably.

"No, I am going to Naboo, I have a job to do." Anakin stated. He turned to Padmé and softening his tone stated, "Time to go."

"I know." Padmé replied.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan began letting out a breath that made his shoulders slump in defeat. He wanted to tell Anakin what he suspected was going on, but he was unsure of what to say. Anakin had turned his gaze towards Obi-Wan and was staring at his master confusedly at the elder's crestfallen expression. However, Obi-Wan quickly straightened and finished his sentence, "May the Force be with you."

Anakin shrugged off Obi-Wan's previous behavior as the elder Jedi smiled at him. "May the Force be with you, Master." Anakin replied with a nod of admiration as he turned to pick-up Padmé's luggage before stepping out with the Senator towards their awaiting transport.

"I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish." Obi-Wan stated absently, his thoughts consumed with worry for Anakin if anything happened to his mother.

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something, than him." Captain Typho stated offhandedly, knowing his employer's strong will and stubbornness was bound to create issues for her Jedi protector.

Obi-Wan smiled good-naturedly at the Nubian security guard before focusing his attention on Anakin's retreating back once more. He rubbed his beard thoughtfully as he considered what he should and could do for his apprentice. He had a mission to complete and the Council had already been contacted concerning his eminent departure to Kamino. He could not change his plans now. He had to go. He only hoped that his meeting with the Kaminoans would not take long and he would have time for a side trip to Tatooine. Anakin may not wish to make the trip to his home planet, but Obi-Wan knew that the fate of the galaxy might be influenced by events there.

* * *

"Ah Aila, a pleasure to speak with you. I had been hoping you would call." Chancellor Itappa stated through a holotransmission. Aila had initiated the transmission once Obi-Wan had left for his mission. She had almost forgotten about the offer Chancellor Itappa had made. Things had been happening so quickly lately with Obi-Wan's return and subsequent departure that she had not had enough time to think about it.

Having found out about the offer during his meeting with Chancellor Itappa, Obi-Wan had encouraged his wife to take the job. Insisting that it would help her pass the time until they could be together again. If any other encouragement was needed, Obi-Wan obliged it by giving Aila a deep and passionate kiss. It did not last long enough in both of their opinions, but Obi-Wan had to leave.

Reluctantly, Aila had watched her husband exit their apartment and she subsequently collapsed on the sofa in the sitting room and sighed deeply. The life of a Jedi Knight may be difficult, but she was quickly coming to the conclusion that the life of the spouse of a Jedi Knight was not easy either. Although she knew her husband was talented and capable of completing his task, she still worried for his safety. She could not help it, she loved him dearly and the thought of his life being in danger sent a shiver down her spine.

"You are focusing on the negative Aila, be mindful of your thoughts." Aila had chided herself, mocking her husband. She chuckled to herself at her joke, but realized Obi-Wan had a point. Dwelling on all the bad things that could happen to Obi-Wan would only intensify her worry and make her a nervous wreck while he was gone. During his last mission, she had tried to come up with ways to distract herself from these thoughts, but had found her attempts fairly unsuccessful. The charity position with Chancellor Itappa could help increase her activity level. She also loved to help people, and she knew she was fully qualified for the job after the organizations she had chaired on Earth.

Smiling with this last thought, Aila had made up her mind to take up the position. She took Obi-Wan's advice and had contacted the Chancellor immediately.

"Thank you Chancellor." Aila stated graciously, staring at the image of the leader of the Republic Senate from her comm. unit. "I know that you are very busy, is there a better time for me to speak with you?"

"I am never too busy to speak with you, milady." Itappa smiled jovially as he spoke.

Aila nodded, a smile of her own showing across her own features, "You flatter me Chancellor. I was wondering if you were still searching for a coordinator to the charities you mentioned during your last visit."

"Why, yes I am. Are you interested in the position?"

"Yes. Yes, I would like to accept your offer." Aila stated.

"Wonderful!" Itappa exclaimed gleefully. "I was hoping you would say yes, you are by far the best candidate I have spoken to. I hope you do not mind that I spoke to Obi-Wan about this. I had not realized you had not discussed it with him."

"Oh no Chancellor, it is not a problem. I completely forgot about it. Things have been so frantic the last few days that I did not have a chance to speak with him about it."

"I did not want to seem too presumptuous, the topic accidentally came up when I was speaking with Obi-Wan earlier today." Itappa explained his actions. His features seemed to show remorse for speaking with Obi-Wan about the charity before she had a chance to speak with him herself.

"No matter. I accept this position and look forward to getting started." Aila stated, waving off the Chancellor's apology.

"Excellent!" Itappa smiled wider, but then his features fell slightly as he said, "I would love to discuss this with you some more, but I have a series of meetings to attend to today."

"I completely understand." Aila stated.

"I will have one of my aides send you some details on the various charities now under your control. I have some free time in two days. Let us meet for lunch and we can discuss this further." Itappa suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Aila replied.

"Great! Thank you so much, milady. I am most pleased that you have accepted this task."

"The pleasure is mine, Chancellor. I am sure this will be a great partnership." Aila stated graciously.

A twinkle glinted in Itappa's eyes at these words as he said, "Yes, I believe it will." Itappa paused briefly before finishing, "Well, I am sorry to say I must be going. I will have my aide get the charity information to you as soon as possible. Do have a pleasant evening and I will see you in a couple days."

"You too, Chancellor. I look forward to our meeting." Aila smiled as the transmission between her and the Chancellor closed. She felt a great sense of pride after talking with the Chancellor. Like her husband, she too would now be helping the galaxy. She also suspected that she had greatly helped hers and Obi-Wan's friend, Chancellor Itappa. The Chancellor had often quibbled about the various headaches in running the Republic, and Aila suspected with her acceptance of this new position, she had considerably lessened his burden.


	50. Ch 49: Kamino

**A/N:** First, sorry for the delay in posts, I got busy and did not have any time to write. Second, just a little note about this post. This is one of those "familiar" chapters, but we need it for later, so I have to include it. There are a few differences embedded in it.

* * *

**Chapter 49: Kamino**

Obi-Wan landed his Jedi starfighter onto a landing platform of Tipoca City on the rain lashed planet of Kamino. Before him, a large domed building angled up from the rough seas of the planet's surface. The building had a sterile aesthetic, designed for the practical use of protecting its occupants from the planet's harsh climate rather than showcasing an element of beauty.

The weather outside reflected Obi-Wan's mood. Away from Aila again, he could feel pangs of loneliness consume his heart. Additionally, his worry for Anakin's well being did nothing to brighten his spirits. However, he planned to fix that as soon as he finished with this mission.

As thunder rumbled around him, Obi-Wan stepped out of his Jedi starfighter and pulled his cloak around him to shield himself from the deluge of rain falling upon him. As he made his way to one of Tipoca City's entrances, his astromech droid R4 sealed the starfighter and finished processing the landing checkout.

Stepping into the city, Obi-Wan pulled off the hood of his cloak and stared up at the female Kaminoan who had come to greet him. She was very tall with pale white skin and large bulbous black eyes. She moved with a slow grace that seemed to defy her ungainly physique of overly long limbs and neck.

"Master Jedi. Welcome to Kamino, my name is Taun We and I am to bring you to the prime minister. He is expecting you." The Kaminoan stated in greeting.

"I'm expected?" Obi-Wan asked with mild surprise. It seemed that Aila's suspicions that Obi-Wan's trip to Kamino may turn out exactly as it did in the Star Wars movies was true. However, Obi-Wan knew that he should not rush to judgment and should clear his mind for the mission at hand. If Aila's suspicions happened to come true, he would deal with that then, until such time he would politely accept the Kaminoans' hospitality.

"Of course. He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now, please, this way." Taun We stated as she gestured for Obi-Wan to follow her.

* * *

Obi-Wan followed Taun We into a bright, white room where the Kaminoan Prime Minister was waiting for him. Obi-Wan approached the official slowly as Taun We introduced him, "May I present Lama Su, prime minister of Kamino."

Obi-Wan bowed respectively to the prime minister as the female continued, "And this is Master Jedi…"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan finished.

"I trust you're going to enjoy your stay." Lama Su replied. The prime minister looked similar in appearance to Taun We except that he had a crest of flesh that fanned backwards on the top of his head. "Please." Lama Su gestured for Obi-Wan to sit in a spoon-shaped chair he called up from the ceiling while he took a seat opposite the Jedi. "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. Two-hundred thousand units are ready with a million more well on the way."

Obi-Wan sat down trying to hide his shock from the Kaminoans. It seemed they were discussing the clone army that Aila feared. "That's good news." Obi-Wan stated evenly while succeeding in hiding his surprise at this revelation.

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas, that his order will be met on time." Lama Su continued.

"I'm sorry, Master…" Obi-Wan began, confusion evident in his voice.

"Hmm… Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" Lama Su asked.

Obi-Wan considered this for a moment before realization dawned on him. The Sith Lord must have commissioned the clone army well before Obi-Wan ever knew of his identity. He should not be surprised that Aila's suspicions had come true. Like he had been telling her these last few years, just because events were similar to the movies did not mean that events would ultimately play out the same way. With the Sith no longer in control of the Senate, the galaxy was safe from any malicious use of a clone army, and Obi-Wan could take some further steps during this visit to aid that effort. With that thought, Obi-Wan answered truthfully, "Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago."

"Oh," Lama Su stated with shocked regret. "I am so sorry to hear that, but I am sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him. It is one of the finest clone armies we have ever created."

Curious to see if his hypothesis about the Sith was correct, Obi-Wan asked, "Tell me, Prime Minister, when my master first contacted you about the army did he say who it was for?

"Of course he did." Lama Su stated with a nod of his head. "This army is for the Republic."

Obi-Wan straightened a bit in his chair at this admission, it seemed his suspicions were correct. However, before he could think much more on the issue, Lama Su added, "But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."

Obi-Wan shrugged slightly as he said, "That's why I'm here." He then rose from his chair and followed both Lama Su and Taun We out of the room to get his first real glimpse of the clone army.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked beside Lama Su down one of the corridors of the Kaminoan cloning facility, taking in the vastness of the immense facility. "Very impressive." Obi-Wan acknowledged with a nod as they continued to move through the building.

"I'd hoped you would be pleased." Lama Su stated happily. There was a brief moment of silence where no one talked, but then the Kaminoan Prime Minister decided he wanted to further impress his Jedi guest and elaborated more on the product they were producing. "Clones can think creatively. You will find that they are immensely superior to droids."

As they passed by a training facility where a group of young clones were studying a series of computer consoles, Lama Su added, "We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago."

Obi-Wan nodded, he had heard Lama Su explain the growth acceleration methods used to produce mature clones in less time that normal. He noted that the group of five year olds looked significantly older than their age. "What are they studying?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"A series of orders that they will follow on the battlefield."

"What kind of orders?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing Aila often worried about this.

"Offensive and defensive actions from our archives and tactical simulations, as well as some additional orders provided to us by Master Sifo-Dyas. The clones are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host."

"Is there a way to delete orders from their memory, once they have been learned?" Obi-Wan asked.

There was a slight pause while Lama Su contemplated this before replying, "Yes, it should only take a few hours of training to alter their psyches."

Obi-Wan smiled; he could alleviate Aila's worries about the clones. "Besides a check on the army, the Jedi Council sent me here to inquire about deleting an order from the clones' training." He lied. With no Sith Lord, this was not a necessary task, but he knew Aila would rest easier when he told her he had altered the clones' training. Her happiness convinced him to go ahead with this precaution.

"What order would this be?" Lama Su asked.

"Order Sixty-Six." Obi-Wan stated simply.

"It shall be done." Lama Su replied as they stepped out onto a balcony overlooking a large parade deck.

Obi-Wan gazed down from his position on the balcony to see a large mass of clone soldiers marching in perfect formation. "Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su praised his work. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, the clone army was very impressive, and now that he had changed their training, he knew the clones would be great assets if the Republic ever needed them. However, he did hope that Chancellor Len Itappa's negotiations would succeed and the services of the clones would not be required.

Gazing admiringly at the army below him Obi-Wan inquired into the real reason for his visit. "Who was the original host?"

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett." Lama Su responded quickly.

"And where is this bounty hunter now?" Obi-Wan inquired again, sure that this bounty hunter was behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Jedi was most curious to find out for whom this bounty hunter was working for.

"Oh, we keep him here." Lama Su stated offhandedly before his tone turned bitter. "Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing; an unaltered clone for himself." Lama Su's tone softened with amusement as he added, "Curious, isn't it?"

"Unaltered?" Obi-Wan asked with interest.

"Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile and no growth acceleration."

"I should very much like to meet this Jango Fett." Obi-Wan stated.

"I would be very happy to arrange it for you." Taun We, who had remained silent during the entire tour spoke up in response to Obi-Wan's request.

"That would be excellent, I would be most interested in meeting him."

"We can leave when you are ready." Taun We stated politely.

"Prime Minister, thank you for the tour. I am sure the Jedi Council will be pleased with the report I give them." Obi-Wan stated with a bow of respect to the Kaminoan official.

"You are most welcome, Master Jedi. If there is ever anything you need, do not hesitate to ask."

Obi-Wan smiled and bowed his head in respectful acknowledgement again as he said, "Thank you. I believe I have seen enough for the day, I would like to meet this Jango Fett now."

"Of course." Lama Su said with a nod as he gestured for Taun We to escort their guest to his desired destination.

"This way." Taun We stated as she led Obi-Wan to their next destination.


	51. Ch 50: Tracking the Bounty Hunter

**A/N:** Like the last chapter, this one has "familiar" elements as well, but it can't be helped. It is needed for later. Things will change, you'll see.

* * *

**Chapter 50: Tracking the Bounty Hunter**

"R4! Scramble code five to Coruscant care of the old folks' home!" Obi-Wan yelled as he pulled his cloak tighter around him to block out the falling rain. He had just finished meeting with Jango Fett, and had left to contact the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan knew Jango was the assassin he was looking for. The bounty hunter had tried to hide it, but Obi-Wan had caught a glimpse of a set of armor in one of the bounty hunter's room that resembled the armor worn by the bounty hunter that had killed Senator Amidala's assassin.

Obi-Wan's meeting with Jango Fett had been brief and tense, and Obi-Wan did not need the force to feel the man's agitation and fear at being confronted by a Jedi. Obi-Wan would have arrested Jango during his visit, but he had to follow Jedi protocol and contact the Council for permission first. This frustrated him, and he was beginning to understand his former Master, Qui-Gon's, irritation with the bureaucracy of the Council.

Jango had claimed he had never heard of Master Sifo-Dyas who the Kaminoans said instigated the clone project. Instead, Jango stated that a man called Tyranus had hired him. Obi-Wan could vaguely remember hearing the name Tyranus in the past, but he was not sure where. It was possible he had heard it in his Jedi studies or from the Star Wars movies Aila had shown him, but he could not recall the source. Obi-Wan figured he would ask Aila if the detail did not reveal itself in time.

"Knight Kenobi." Master Windu stated in greeting to Obi-Wan's transmission.

"What news do you have?" Master Yoda asked politely as Obi-Wan's image appeared before them in one of the Jedi Temple's meditation chambers.

"I have successfully made contact with the prime minister of Kamino." Obi-Wan stated getting straight to business. "They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we are looking for."

"Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Master Windu inquired.

"No, Master." Obi-Wan's relationship with Master Windu was tense after how the Jedi Council had treated both him and Aila, but Obi-Wan did not forget his place and used the formal title. However, he used the title because it was expected of him, not out of respect. "There appears to be no motive."

"Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan. Clear your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan stated in agreement even though he was sure his hypothesis was correct. Unfortunately, he could not inform the Jedi Council that he had seen evidence three years ago to back up his current investigation. Too many questions about Anakin would arise if the Council knew about the content of the Star Wars films. However, he would do his best to clear the Kaminoans in the eyes of the Council. "They say Master Sifo-Dyas placed an order for a clone army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago." Obi-Wan paused while he watched confused expressions cross over both Master Windu's and Yoda's faces.

With no one acknowledging his statement, Obi-Wan added, "I was under the impression he was killed before that. Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?"

"No." Master Windu stated sternly. "Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council."

"Bring him here." Master Yoda stated, indicating Jango Fett. "Question him we will."

"Yes, Master. I will report back when I have him." Obi-Wan finished with a slight bow before ending the transmission.

Back in a meditation room in the Jedi Temple, Master Yoda stated, "Blind we are if creation of this clone army we could not see." He shrewdly glanced at Master Windu when he spoke.

Master Windu sighed before saying, "I think it is time we informed the Senate that our ability to use the Force has diminished. It will be difficult for us to aid Chancellor Itappa in reuniting the Republic with our weakened abilities."

Master Yoda shook his head in the negative as he said, "Only the Dark Lord of the Sith knows of our weakness. If informed the Senate is, multiply our adversaries will. Bring greater conflict to the Republic, it may."

* * *

Aila had been extremely busy since Obi-Wan's departure, but she was enjoying herself. Chancellor Itappa had been able to clear some time on his schedule the day after she accepted the position as his charity coordinator, so they were able to have their luncheon and discussion of the charities early. After the luncheon, she had finished reading the background material on the charities she was now in charge of and immediately set to the task of contacting the staffs that worked on them respectively. She had contacted the Galactic Wildlife Preservation Fund on Roon, The Scholarship for Future Democratic Leaders on Naboo, The Universal Education Trust on Alderaan, and the Society for the Protection of Galactic Welfare on Corellia.

She was pleased with the people working for her. It seemed that Chancellor Itappa had picked good people to work on his various charities. In general people seemed willing to work with her, but Aila wanted to meet them in person to solidify her relationship. However, this meant that she would have to travel off planet to do so. Aila had not left Coruscant since moving there with Obi-Wan. Over the past three years, she had stayed planet side, preferring to be where he was.

However, Obi-Wan was not here now so the only thing stopping her from her trip was her fear of flying. For the trip from Earth to Coruscant, Obi-Wan had used a Jedi mind trick to put her to sleep so that she would not have to deal with her fear. Since her arrival on Coruscant, she had flown in a speeder from time to time, but she had never flown in an off planet transport. She tried to tell herself that it was the same as the speeders on Coruscant, but the butterflies in her stomach told her this was not true.

Aila chided herself for her silliness. She did not know why she had this ridiculous fear of traveling by air or space, but this did not seem to ease her discomfort either. These trips might have been easier if Obi-Wan was there to go with her, but that was not possible. She would have to do this alone.

Aila had been given a luxurious Nubian cruiser from Chancellor Itappa to use for her travel needs along with a crew to pilot it for her, if she so desired. Aila had tried to refuse the lavish gift, but conceded after the Chancellor's insistence that she accept it. In the end, Aila decided that she would only use the transport for her job as Itappa's charity coordinator and in cases of an emergency. She reasoned that the Jedi Council would not let her have a transport of her own and that Obi-Wan would be furious if he found out that she had traveled on unregistered transport, alone. Obi-Wan always worried for her safety and by accepting the Nubian cruiser, Aila would be able to calm his nerves and prevent any further deterioration of his relationship with the Jedi Council.

With her transportation settled, Aila spent the next few days trying to think of other things than her upcoming space flight. She tried to picture the new sites she would see on the planets she would visit. She also tried to create detailed itineraries of her plans. However, this could not abate the nervous tension that she felt. So, on the morning when she departed for her first set of appointments on Corellia, she did not eat any breakfast in the hope of settling her stomach.

* * *

Obi-Wan snuck back into Tipoca City and made his way to a landing platform near Jango's apartment. He had first gone to the bounty hunter's quarters, but had found them vacated. Several drawers were left open and empty, indicating that the occupants had left in a hurry. Obi-Wan had called upon the Force to help him locate his quarry and immediately set in that direction to intercept Jango Fett before his departure.

Thunder rumbled and lightning streaked the stormy skies as Obi-Wan ran towards Jango's ship. The Jedi Knight could see his target standing just at the entrance of the ship and in full Mandalorian armor. Ideally, Obi-Wan would have liked to sneak up on the bounty hunter, but Jango's young son and clone, spotted him and alerted the bounty hunter of his presence. Sensing a fight, Obi-Wan quickly pulled his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the cerulean blade which sizzled as the cool rain droplets fell upon it.

Jango fired several blaster bolts at Obi-Wan, which the Jedi was able to deflect away with ease. Realizing that Obi-Wan was getting too close to him, Jango fired up a small rocket pack strapped to his back and pushed himself up and out of the way of the Jedi's attack range as he continued to fire his blasters. Normally, Jango was an excellent shot, but he rarely faced an opponent who was as strong in the Force as Obi-Wan.

However, with a few well placed shots from both himself and his son Boba on his ship, Jango was able to subdue Obi-Wan who lost his lightsaber during the barrage of attacks.

Unfortunately for Jango, when he went to kill Obi-Wan, he ended up losing his blasters after Obi-Wan gave him a violent kick to his chest. With the wind knocked out of him, Jango staggered upright to continue the fight. From that point on, both Obi-Wan and Jango engaged in a hand-to-hand brawl, both punching and kicking at one another to subdue their opponent. Neither had any success in this struggle. In the end, Jango lost his rocket pack and both he and Obi-Wan were nearly killed after they lost their footing on the rain soaked building and almost slid off the domed structure and into the raging sea below them.

However, Jango was spared by the use of a series of claws inset into the forearms of his armor. He was able to stop his fall and claw his way bock towards his ship. Obi-Wan fell further than Jango, but was able to use the Force to swing himself and land on a nearby walkway. Obi-Wan then sprinted back to the landing platform several feet above him.

Jango had not checked on the fate of the Jedi when he had pulled himself back onto the landing platform holding his ship. Instead, he immediately ran to his ship and fired up the engines. His decision not to check whether Obi-Wan had fallen to his death was a mistake, because he failed to spot the Jedi approach his ship from behind and toss a small homing beacon onto its hull.

"This is not finished." Obi-Wan murmured to himself as he watched Jango's ship take off into Kamino's stormy sky. "I will go after you soon, but for now I am needed on Tatooine."


	52. Ch 51: A Love Appeal

**Chapter 51: A Love Appeal**

Aila fidgeted nervously in the back of her Nubian Cruiser while the crew Chancellor Itappa had acquired for her prepared for departure. Aila's mind raced frantically and her heart rate increased as her fear of flying overtook her. There was nothing for her to do, but sit and wait in the back of the ship, and it was not helping her nerves.

Aila stood up and began to pace the halls of the cruiser trying to keep herself preoccupied, but found that her nerves were not abated.

"Ms. Kenobi?" Aila's pilot questioned as he stepped out of the ship's control area and into the hallway.

"Yes Captain Sellanti?" Aila addressed the blond haired man before her. He was about Aila's age, maybe a little older. He had a stout, portly build and a kindly face. His blue eyes radiated compassion for his nervous client.

"Pardon me for asking, milady, but is this your first time traveling?"

Aila sighed. "Alone yes. Last time I traveled my husband was with me and I was not awake for most of the trip."

"I see." Captain Sellanti stated and paused to consider his next words. "Well, if you would like, you can sit up at the controls with me and Lieutenant Alarna. We would be glad to show you what we know, this is your ship after all."

Aila's eyes brightened slightly. "That would be nice Captain, thank you. I need to face my fear, and having company should help."

"You are most welcome, milady. My wife has a similar fear and being around people always seems to help her. Now if you come this way we will be off. It should not take us long to reach Corellia."

"Ok, thanks again." Aila stated as she walked with the Captain to the front of the ship.

* * *

"R4, land at the outskirts of the homestead. I wish to speak with the inhabitants and I may be journeying on my own."

"Boop boop." R4 acknowledged as he started the landing process to set Obi-Wan's Jedi starfighter on the dusty ground of Tatooine outside the Lars Homestead.

Once the ship was settled on the ground, Obi-Wan released the hatches to his ship and stepped out into the hot arid air of his padawan's home planet. "R4 stay with the ship. I hope this will not take long."

"Beep beep boop boop?" R4 asked curiously.

Obi-Wan paused in mid-step and turned towards his domed droid. "The Council?" Obi-Wan rubbed his beard thoughtfully as he said; "They should not call, but tell them we are actively pursuing the bounty hunter if they do. We will track the signal of the homing beacon I planted on his ship as soon as I have taken care of things here. This cannot wait, it is most important."

The little droid did not say anything in response, but followed the orders that were given to him. He was programmed to obey, not question the irrationality of the orders posed to him.

Obi-Wan turned from his ship and briskly walked towards the Lars homestead. With each step his chest constricted with worry and he silently prayed that his thoughts of Shmi were untrue.

"Oh! Hello there sir. I am C3P0, Human Cyborg Relations." A dusty droid greeted Obi-Wan at the entrance to the large homestead.

"3P0, is Shmi around?" Obi-Wan asked urgently.

"No, I am sorry, but do I know you?" C3P0 asked.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The golden droid suddenly recognized the name and asked, "Oh has Master Ani returned?"

"No, I am here alone. Do you know where Shmi is?" Obi-Wan pressed the droid.

"She has been gone for nearly a month." The voice of Cliegg Lars sounded from behind C3P0. Obi-Wan's worst fear was confirmed when he saw the elder man appear. He was sitting in a hover-chair, his right leg had been severed and the remains of it were heavily bandaged. "Come inside, we will talk."

As Obi-Wan left C3P0 at the door to follow Cliegg, he asked. "Was it the Tuskens?"

"Yes, they took her." Owen Lars added as he met them in the Lars dining area.

"It was just before dawn when they took her. She had gone out early to pick the mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. Thirty of the farmers in the area went after her and only four returned. Those vicious, mindless monsters have killed her!" Cliegg finished with a growl of anger.

"I will find her." Obi-Wan stated with determination as he stood before the two Lars men.

Cliegg shook his head, "She is dead."

"No! She is alive!" Obi-Wan stated sharply

"How do you know? Some Jedi trick?" Owen asked.

"No, I just know. I cannot explain it, but she is still alive, I must find her."

"I hope you are right, I do not want to lose hope, but she has been gone so long." Cliegg said with a sigh. Then a curiosity struck his mind, "Why isn't Anakin with you?"

"He is on a mission." Obi-Wan answered.

"But why did you come here?" Owen asked his brow rising in question.

"I had a feeling something was wrong." Obi-Wan answered. "Do any of you have a speeder I can take? It will be easier to track the Tuskens in it than in my starfighter."

"How did you know something was wrong?" Owen reiterated.

"Look, I do not have time to discuss this, finding Shmi is more important. Can you help me?" Obi-Wan asked his eyes narrowing in irritation.

"Take my speeder bike, I'll… I'll show you where it is." Owen said, startled by Obi-Wan's stern tone.

"Good." Obi-Wan said as he moved to exit the homestead once more. Owen was following closely behind him and the young man jumped when Obi-Wan turned sharply to say, "If Anakin does show up tell him to wait here. I hope this will not take long."

"Of course." Cliegg stated confusedly before turning somber and saying, "Please find her."

"I will." Obi-Wan stated before he followed Owen outside. In a few minutes he was on the speeder bike and with his cloak billowing behind him set off to find Shmi Skywalker. The future of his padawan, the Jedi, and the galaxy depended on his success.

* * *

Anakin sat beside Padmé in a sitting area at the Nubian lake retreat, Varykino. During his time with her, things had not gone as Anakin had foreseen for his future with her. The first afternoon of their arrival at the retreat, Anakin had embarrassed himself by kissing the Senator. At first Padmé seemed to reciprocate his feelings as her lips opened to his. However she had pulled away and been rather standoffish after that incident, acting like it had not happened.

The tension between Anakin and Padmé had been heavy from that point and Anakin found himself stuttering when in her presence. It was not until their meadow picnic a few days ago that he had regained some semblance of control over himself. It was the first time Padmé had seemed to talk to him openly in days and he had enjoyed seeing her smile. To make things even better she seemed to openly flirt with him and had been most distraught when he had pretended to be injured by a shaak.

They had laughed and rolled on the grass with one another, both carefree. It finally seemed that Anakin was making progress in developing his relationship with the woman he had lusted for over ten years. However, this progress was quelled rather quickly when their little roll through the grass ended with Padmé lying across Anakin.

She had been giggling madly at their playfulness, but once she had realized the precariousness of their positions she had bolted upright and demanded that they return to the lake retreat immediately. Once again, Anakin had found her cold and standoffish and had found himself acting the fool to gain her attention and favor.

Now as he sat next to her, a sense of desperation to get her to share his feelings overtook him. With a fire blazing in a fireplace before him, Anakin took the time to bare his soul in the hope that it would capture Padmé's heart.

"From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by where I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony."

Padmé squirmed uncomfortably at Anakin's words and shifted in the chair casting her eyes away from his. She found herself losing herself in those eyes and she had been trying to keep her distance, emotionally, from the handsome Jedi. She chided herself for wearing the revealing black leather corset gown. She could have picked something that covered more of her body.

"The closer I get to you, the worse it gets." Anakin continued. The thought of not being with you... I can't breath." Anakin paused until Padmé looked at him and met his pleading gaze before adding, "I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me."

Padmé looked away as she felt her lips tingle with the memory of that kiss. She could have easily lost herself in the sensation of Anakin's lips against hers, but she had ended it. She knew she could not fall in love with her Jedi protector.

"My heart is beating, hoping that that kiss will not become a scar." Anakin pressed on with his emotional appeal to the angel before him. "You are in my very soul, tormenting me." Then with desperation he asked, "What can I do? I will do anything that you ask."

Padmé did not answer and her lack of response angered Anakin. Had she even been listening to him? "If you are suffering as much as I am, please, tell me."

"I can't," Padmé replied softly there was sadness in her gaze as she looked at Anakin. She was deeply touched by his confession, but she knew she could not give into his proposal. They both had lives that would not support a relationship. "We can't…. It's just not possible."

"Anything is possible, Padmé. Listen to me." Anakin stated inching closer to her.

"No you listen." Padmé stated sharply as she stood up and moved away from him. "We live in a real world. Come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi. I'm… I'm a Senator." She finished lamely.

"So?" Anakin asked standing up as well. "What does that matter? Obi-Wan is a Jedi and he has been married to Aila for three years. They are very happy, that could be us."

"Are they happy? From what I have heard in the Senate they have had to fight the Jedi Council in order to stay together."

"Yes they have, but they are still happy." Anakin responded.

"Maybe, but from what I have heard in the Senate, Kenobi's position in the Jedi Council has been hurt because of his relationship with Aila. I cannot ask you to ruin your career, regardless of our feelings for one another."

"Then you do feel something!" Anakin's eyebrows rose in hope as he took in what she had just said. His heart soared. His angel did love him.

"I will not let you give up your future for me. The Council may have granted Kenobi an exception, but the Jedi Code still says that love is still forbidden."

"I do not care." Anakin stated vehemently. "I will not let the Council interfere in this. I will leave the Jedi to be with you."

"No! The Republic needs you. The Republic needs the Jedi, you cannot leave."

"You are asking me to deny my feelings." Anakin stated as he took a step towards Padmé.

Padmé stared up into Anakin's eyes seeing a fire burning in his blue orbs, a fire that was for her. She took a tentative step back as she warily said, "I will not give into this."

Anakin sighed in frustration and turned away from her. Pain filled him at her rejection and he frantically searched for another solution. "Well, you know, it wouldn't have to be that way. We could keep it a secret."

"We'd be living a lie." Padmé stated with shock at Anakin's proposal. "One we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?"

Anakin's heart fell once more at this, but he knew Padmé had a point. It would be impossible to keep their relationship secret and he would want everyone to know that they were together. With a swelling of grief rising within him he said, "No. You're right." Then before he could show his true emotions Anakin turned and left Padmé's presence, retreating to his room.

After he exited the room, Padmé collapsed on the sofa she had been sitting on earlier and placed her face in her hands as a tear rolled down her cheek.


	53. Ch 52: The Tusken Camp

**Chapter 52: The Tusken Camp**

Aila's trip to Corellia was not nearly as bad as she had imagined. She still did not like flying and suspected that she never would, but she was sure she could handle her fear. The flight had been uneventful and rather smooth. She probably would not have noticed that they were moving had it not been for the stars streaming outside the Nubian cruiser's view ports.

Both Captain Sellanti and Lieutenant Alarna, a tall, thin, and dark haired woman, had been pleasant company and had made the trip easier for Aila. They had both showed her around the cockpit area of the ship and provided a fair amount of detail for the use of the various devices. They had even let Aila pilot the ship for a little while.

Aila had been surprised with the ease of flying the cruiser. All the control panels had made it seem a very complicated process, but she found that once one had put their desired coordinates into the navi-computer the ship practically flew itself. The most human intervention came when one was taking off, landing, and going in and out of hyperspace. Both Sellanti and Alarna had taken control of the ship during these moments, but they had both told Aila that they would be happy to show her how to do these things on their next trip.

Aila smiled at this and agreed, she figured she should probably know how to fly her own ship so she would not have to be dependent on others. Since coming to Coruscant with Obi-Wan, she had been relatively dependent on him. After three years it was about time she took a stronger stance and do more things for herself. Her husband was needed elsewhere, and she needed to take care of herself.

Thinking back on it, Aila was surprised by her behavior. She had been independent while on Earth, but since meeting Obi-Wan had become rather needy. That was very much unlike her and she knew that her friends and family back on Earth would probably be surprised with her behavior. Of course, none of them had ever moved to a new galaxy, so maybe her actions had been warranted.

A feeling of melancholy filled Aila as she recalled images of everything she had left on Earth. She did not regret moving to Coruscant with Obi-Wan, she loved him dearly and could not imagine life without him. Yes, he was away from her at the moment, but at least they were in the same galaxy. That seemed closer to her than the distance separating her current home from Earth. However, she did miss her friends and family back on her home planet. Having been busy training Anakin and dealing with the other issues of the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan had little time off from his Jedi duties. As a result, Aila had not seen her home world since her departure over three years ago.

Aila shook her head to clear her thoughts. It would not do to dwell on these thoughts. She was sure that she and Obi-Wan would be on Earth again, she would just need to be patient. Spreading a smile on her face with this thought, Aila began to gather her things as the Nubian cruiser touched down on a landing platform in the bustling city of Coronet.

As they had flown towards the planet's surface, Aila had seen the beautiful beaches and open fields that were spread across Corellia. This trip was going to be rather short, but perhaps she could return and see the sights some other time. There was a small group of people from the Society for the Protection of Galactic Welfare ready to greet her, and she was excited to meet them.

* * *

Obi-Wan drove Owen Lars' speeder bike as quickly as he could through the dusty and arid expanse of the canyons and dunes of Tatooine. Generally, he would never drive like this, but with the fate of the galaxy dependent on the safety of Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan was willing to be a bit reckless to ensure the success of this rescue operation.

The Tusken Raiders were very good at disappearing in the Tatooinian desert. With an intimate knowledge of their planet, they could hide themselves from their enemies. As a result, Obi-Wan had found it difficult to locate the Raiders. However, with some useful information from a group of traveling jawas, Obi-Wan traveled east and soon came across the bodies of some of the dead farmers that had gone with Cliegg to find Shmi. Knowing he was going in the right direction, Obi-Wan continued moving in an easterly direction.

After a couple long days of searching, Obi-Wan was able to find a clearing where the Tuskens were camped. There was a high dune above the Tusken encampment and Obi-Wan carefully approached the edge and looked down for his first glance of what he was about to face. There were a few Tuskens wandering around the camp, but as it was nightfall most had moved inside their straw and animal hide abodes. There was one hut whose entrance was guarded by two Raiders. No other huts seemed to be guarded, so Obi-Wan decided to start his search for Shmi there.

Calling upon the Force, Obi-Wan leapt from his perch on the large sand dune and landed catlike on the ground adjacent to the Tusken camp. He paused for a moment to regroup himself before stealthily creeping into the camp. Obi-Wan moved slowly around several of the huts so as not to make his presence known. He used the Force to guide him away from any potential hazards.

Eventually, Obi-Wan made it to the back of the hut he thought was holding Shmi. He had almost been spotted by a band of Tusken children who were chasing their pet massiff but he had been able to roll behind an adjacent hut to hide himself. With the way clear and the sound of some of the camp's massiff growling in the distance, Obi-Wan was ready to make his final move.

Through the Force, Obi-Wan could feel ripples of pain and suffering emanating from the hut in front of him. He ignited his cerulean lightsaber and cut a small hole into the side of the hut. The smell of burning flesh met his nostrils as he burned through the animal hide surface. When the piece of the hut he had cut fell to the ground with a soft thud, Obi-Wan looked around briefly and called upon the Force to make sure no one had been alerted. When he was sure everything was all clear, he stepped inside.

A horrified look came across his features as he saw the sight he had seen in a movie over three years ago. Shmi Skywalker's unconscious, bloodied, and bruised body was tied to a primitive rack on one side of the hut. Approaching the mother of his apprentice, Obi-Wan quickly released her bonds and whispered, "Shmi… Shmi… Shmi," in an attempt to wake her.

Shmi fell limply into Obi-Wan's arms, but the movement had woken her and she weakly responded, "Ani?"

"Shmi, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am going to get you out of here. I will take you to Anakin."

"Ani?" Shmi repeated weakly.

"Yes, we are going to see him. You're safe now." Obi-Wan said reassuringly, but a look of concern flitted over his features as he watched Shmi struggle to lift one of her arms towards him.

"Where is he?" Shmi asked nodding off slightly as she almost lost consciousness once more.

"He is safe, he is on a mission." Obi-Wan stated, trying to come up with the best way to get Shmi out of the camp.

"My son, my grown-up son. I am so proud of him." Shmi said with a slight smile. An image of her son gallantly righting the wrongs of the galaxy came into her mind and gave her a great sense of peace. Thoughts of her son had kept her going during her brutal beatings from the Tuskens. She would have succumbed to the brutal attacks long ago, but she had felt the need to give her Ani one last message of love. She had wanted to give him the message in person, but as Obi-Wan cradled her in his arms she realized her body was too weak to last much longer. From his last visit to Tatooine, Shmi knew that Obi-Wan cared dearly for her son and she was certain she could entrust her message to him. "Tell, him I am proud of him." She said weakly as her breath caught in her throat.

Obi-Wan jerked slightly out of his plans for escape when he heard Shmi's words. He could hear her breathing growing irregular and could feel the light of her presence dissipating in the Force. "You can tell him yourself, we are going to see him now."

"I love him." Shmi whispered faintly.

"Stay with me, Shmi. Everything will…" Obi-Wan stated quickly calling upon every Jedi healing technique he knew. He cursed himself for not being a healer.

"I love him." Shmi whispered again with a slight smile.

"I know. We are going to see him." Obi-Wan stated desperately as his actions did not seem to help. He could sense that Shmi's heart rate was slowing.

"I lo…." Shmi started to whisper before her breath left her and her head collapsed against Obi-Wan's hand.

"No, Shmi." Obi-Wan stated desperately. He was frantic and raised his voice higher than it needed to be, but luckily no Tusken Raiders seemed to notice. "You can't die!" Obi-Wan immersed himself in the Force, trying to will the heart of the woman in his arms to beat once more. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he said, "You can't die! Anakin, he needs you."

When the Force would not help him, Obi-Wan shook Shmi's body roughly as if trying to wake her. "Shmi, no. I came to rescue you, to stop this, to stop…." Obi-Wan choked back a sob when he realized she was truly gone.

"I… I… failed him. I… I… should have come sooner. I knew this was happening." Obi-Wan shifted his right arm and gently closed Shmi's eyes as he continued to sob. "I… should have done more." A great sense of shock enveloped Obi-Wan. He had failed his apprentice. Anakin's mother was dead. Obi-Wan had failed to prevent a key event in Anakin's fall to the dark side.

With this thought, the initial shock faded and a new emotion filled Obi-Wan's heart. He had feared this would happen when Anakin started having nightmares. "Why didn't he listen to me? I told him to go to Tatooine! He could have stopped this!" Anger rose in Obi-Wan voice as he laid Shmi gently on the ground of the Tusken hut. He closed his eyes and fought back his tears as he realized he could not blame Anakin. This was all his fault. Anakin did not know the things that Obi-Wan did. Obi-Wan should have acted sooner.

Disgusted with himself, Obi-Wan stood up and tried to steady himself as images of his apprentice burning alive in the fiery hells of Mustafar flooded his mind. "It's all my fault!" Obi-Wan stated.

"No it isn't." A strange calm voice answered within Obi-Wan's head.

Obi-Wan's head bolted upright as he looked for the voice that had just spoke to him. He saw nobody there. There was something familiar about the voice, but Obi-Wan could not recall it at the moment.

"It is not your fault." The voice repeated.

"Yes it is. Who are you?" Obi-Wan answered irritably.

"The voice of reason." The silky voice repeated. "It is not your fault. It is the Tuskens' fault. They killed Shmi Skywalker, not you."

"No, I should have been here." Obi-Wan argued with the unknown voice.

"She would have still been beaten when you arrived. She would not have lasted then. You know this. It is the Tuskens that killed her, they are to blame."

Obi-Wan shook his head, but he could not help but feel vindicated by the voice. Obi-Wan had seen Shmi's injuries, it was amazing that she had lasted as long as she did.

"You did everything in your power to prevent this. It was the Tuskens who killed your apprentice's mother."

Obi-Wan's breathing grew irregular as he tried to push back his anger at the Tuskens, but the voice whispering in his mind was coaxing it out of him.

"They are monsters. They murdered without remorse. They should pay. Kill them!" The voice stated sharply.

"No!" Obi-Wan stated even though inwardly he wanted to obey the command.

"Do it." The voice prodded once more.

"No!" Obi-Wan repeated.

"But look what this will lead to." The voice replied maliciously and an image of a dark cloaked figure appeared in Obi-Wan's mind. It was an image he had seen over three years ago and had been working tirelessly not to see again.

"No!" Obi-Wan exclaimed loudly as he called his lightsaber to his hand and ignited it. The voice cackled gleefully in his head as Obi-Wan leapt out of the Tusken hut and swiftly swung his lightsaber to take out the tribesmen that came towards him. He was not thinking of the Jedi Code or controlling his emotions, neither seemed important at the moment. All he wanted to do was sate the blind rage that had consumed him. The Tusken Raiders had destroyed everything he had worked for, and they would pay.

On a planet far away from Tatooine, a cloaked figure stood before a window with a pleasant smile on his face and whispered, "Everything is going as planned."


	54. Ch 53: Echoes of Pain

**Chapter 53: Echoes of Pain**

Aila had a long day. Her brief meeting on Corellia had been successful. Afterwards, she had returned to her ship so that Captain Sellanti and Lieutenant Alarna could take her to Alderaan. As they had promised earlier, they showed her how to take-off and land her Nubian cruiser.

Take-off and landing did take more concentration than the actual flight, but Aila did not find it too difficult. She was sure that by the time they returned to Coruscant, she would be fairly proficient in flying her cruiser and would no longer need the services of Captain Sellanti and Lieutenant Alarna. It was not that Aila did not enjoy their company, she liked both Sellanti and Alarna, but she also liked the idea of not being dependent on them.

Being late in the evening, Aila was spending the night at a hotel on Alderaan. In the morning she would depart for Roon and subsequently Naboo for her final meetings before returning home. Alderaan was a beautiful planet in both its natural landscape and its architecture. As she walked down the long hallway leading to her hotel room, Aila admired the elegant building.

Captain Sellanti and Lieutenant Alarna were following closely behind Aila. They had insisted on escorting her to her room, and Aila saw no reason to refuse them. As Aila passed by a window she stopped and smiled at the view of the distant snow capped mountains. She often complained about snow on Earth, but when she did not have to shovel it, she had to admit that it was beautiful.

Tearing her eyes away from the view, Aila silently wondered what Obi-Wan was up to this evening. Just as this thought came to her, Aila heard an anguished cry in her head, "Nooooo!" At the same time she felt a wave of grief, anger, and pain through her Force bond with Obi-Wan.

Aila staggered and pressed herself against a nearby wall to steady herself. "Obi-Wan!" She called out as her knees nearly buckled from the intense emotions she was feeling from him.

"Milady, are you all right?" Captain Sellanti and Lieutenant Alarna asked simultaneously as they came closer to help her.

"Obi-Wan, what is wrong?" Aila asked out loud while at the same time trying to project it through her Force bond. She completely ignored Captain Sellanti and Lieutenant Alarna who had matching looks of concern. Aila's focus was on her husband, he was on a mission and she should not feel his emotions since their Force bond should have been closed off. She was deeply concerned by the emotions she could feel him projecting to her. "Obi-Wan, are you all right?" Aila asked desperately once more.

However, the only response Aila received was that her Force connection to Obi-Wan was abruptly cut-off after she heard a faint roar of anger in her head. She nearly fainted from the sudden cut-off of the Force bond, having not been ready for it, but Captain Sellanti had firmly gripped her arm to keep her steady.

"Milady, what is wrong?" Captain Sellanti repeated.

"Obi-Wan." Aila repeated dazedly as she tried to process what had just happened.

"Your husband?" Captain Sellanti asked.

Shaking her head to clear it, Aila ignored the looks of concern on her escorts' faces as she said, "I need to contact the Jedi Temple." Then without waiting for a response from Sellanti or Alarna, Aila quickly walked the last few feet to her room.

"Milady?" Sellanti and Alarna both asked. Both were completely confused as to what was happening.

* * *

Anakin twisted in his sleep; his bare chest rose and fell rapidly as his breathing became erratic in the throes of his nightmare. While shaking his head back and forth as if to evade the images disturbing his sleep, he mumbled, "No. No. Mom, no. Don't, no." And then with a violent start, Anakin woke up shouting "Obi-Wan!"

"Anakin, are you all right?" Padmé asked with worry as she ran into his bedroom. It was dark, but the moonlight peeking through the retreat windows gave her enough illumination to see where she was going. She had heard his cries of distress from her bedroom and had hastened to his side. She had not taken the time to properly wrap her navy blue robe around her and as she sat down on the bed next to him. She failed to notice that the robe was wide open and revealing her white, low-cut, silken nightgown.

Anakin did not answer Padmé, in fact he barely noticed her as his thoughts raced with what he had just seen in his dreams. Not only had his mother been in intense pain, but so was Obi-Wan, but he was not sure why. Anakin had never had that happen in one of his nightmares. His heart was racing and he was gasping for breath as he recalled the images from his nightmare.

"Anakin?" Padmé prodded again as she gently laid a hand on one of Anakin's bare shoulders. She could not stop the elevation of her own heart rate at the feel of his toned skin. She shuddered slightly as she felt his muscles flex under her palm.

Padmé's light touch startled Anakin out of his reverie and his eyes quickly locked on hers.

Seeing that she had his attention, Padmé repeated her previous question. "Are you all right?" She dropped her hand from Anakin's shoulder and placed it in her lap once she realized how awkward the situation was.

Anakin shifted his tangled blanket around before shakily answering, "Ye… yes." He then dropped his face into his hands as he recalled the images from his nightmare. He was finding Padmé's presence soothing, but also distracting. He longed to pull her into his arms and take comfort in her presence, but he needed to think about what he had just seen. He had been having nightmares over the last month, but something was different about this one. The pain and anguish he felt in it seemed real.

Padmé and Anakin remained silent for a while, neither knowing what to do. Anakin was lost in his own thoughts and Padmé was awkwardly sitting by his side. She wanted to help, but she was unsure of what she could do. When Anakin finally let out a long drawn out sigh, Padmé slowly began to stand up from the bed to leave him alone for a while. However, before she could take a step, Anakin had gently captured one of her hands with his and softly said, "Don't go. Please stay."

Padmé's heart skipped a beat as she felt Anakin's calloused hand upon hers. She could not deny his request and sat back down on the bed next to him. "You were having another nightmare, weren't you?"

"Jedi don't have nightmares." Anakin lied, trying to sound like he was not bothered by his previous dream even though he was currently seeing flashes of it in his mind.

"I heard you." Padmé stated evenly, knowing that Anakin was lying to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Anakin was silent for a moment as the last images of his nightmare flooded his mind. He grimaced at the sight before gazing up at Padmé, his cerulean eyes locking with her chocolate orbs. He longed to drown in those eyes in the hope that they would erase the images that were currently behind his own eyes. He gave out a long sigh before stating, "I saw my mother."

Padmé continued to listen while she gave Anakin's hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

"She is suffering, Padmé. I saw her as clearly as I see you now." A tear threatened to escape Anakin's eye and he looked away and blinked rapidly in an attempt to hide his show of weakness from Padmé.

"It was just a dream." Padmé stated reassuringly and she absently ran the back of her fingers through Anakin's hair. In the back of her mind she knew she should not be doing this, but she could not stand to see her Jedi protector in pain and was doing her best to ease it. She rationalized that she was only helping a friend.

"I have been saying that for the last month, but this was different. I could feel my mother's pain."

"You miss her, it is only natural…" Padmé began before Anakin interrupted her.

"I felt pain from Obi-Wan too. It was related to my mother's pain, but why I do not know. Something is not right." Anakin fell silent for another minute before giving a deep sigh. He knew something was terribly wrong and he needed to find out what it was. He dropped his gaze to his lap when he came to a decision. "I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator, but I have to go."

Anakin looked up and met Padmé's gaze as he finished his statement. She could see worry and anguish cloud his features as he continued. "I have to make sure my mother and Obi-Wan are all right. Something does not feel right. I have to help them."

Unable to stand the pain in his eyes and voice, Padmé softly replied, "I'll go with you. Then you can still protect me and you will not break your mandate." If she were being honest with herself she would have realized that she could not stand the thought of Anakin leaving without her. She cared deeply for him, and although she would not admit it, she longed to spend as much time possible with him.

In gratitude, Anakin softly pulled Padmé's hand, that he had been holding, to his lips and graced the back of it with a soft and tender kiss. "Thank you, milady." Then with a hint of regret in his voice added, "I apologize. I don't have a choice. I must go."

* * *

"I am sorry milady, but the Jedi Temple generally does not accept calls from outside." The hotel clerk Aila was speaking to over the comm. in her room stated. Aila was trying to get the clerk to connect her to the Temple, but the clerk kept insisting that it could not be done. Aila had shooed away Captain Sellanti and Lieutenant Alarna so that she could make her call alone. Her cruiser's crew had shared a look of concern, but had been considerate of Aila's wishes and left her alone.

"Look." Aila stated sternly as her brow furrowed, irritation was evident in her voice. "Make the connection and tell them this is Aila Kenobi, wife of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and it is urgent that I speak with someone at the Temple."

The clerk's eyebrows raised in shock at Aila's words. "You are married to a Jedi Knight? I thought it was forbidden?"

Aila rolled her eyes as she coldly stated, "Obviously not, now please make the connection. This is urgent." Aila was growing increasingly agitated with each passing moment. She was worried about Obi-Wan and had no way of knowing what was wrong.

"Very well milady, it will be a moment." The clerk stated amiably. Then Aila was put on hold while the clerk connected to the Jedi Temple. Aila paced back and forth before the comm. unit while she waited. After two minutes, the clerk opened the transmission again, "Milady, your transmission has been accepted."

"Thank you." Aila said as the image of the clerk faded and the image of Master Windu appeared before her.

"Milady?" Master Windu asked. By the tone of his voice, Aila could tell that he was not happy about this transmission.

"Master Windu." Aila began respectively. "Has the Temple heard from Obi-Wan?"

"A few days ago, he is completing his mission."

"Is there a way to check on him, I really need to know that he is all right?" Aila stated, an edge of plea evident in her voice.

"No milady, he is in pursuit of a bounty hunter. He will check in once he has successfully completed the mission."

"Yes, but…" Aila paused before continuing, "I think something terrible has happened."

Master Windu cocked an eyebrow at Aila as he asked, "And how would you know?"

"I don't know." Aila sighed. "It is a feeling. I think Obi-Wan is in trouble."

"Well, the Temple has not had any distress calls. Are you sure you are not overreacting?"

Aila took a step back in shock at the Jedi Master's claim, "I am not making this up. I felt a great deal of pain from him. Someone needs to check on him."

"There are thousands of Jedi in the Temple, milady that have far greater Force abilities than you. We have sensed nothing out of place." Master Windu stated condescendingly.

"Yes, but…" Aila tried to plea again.

"Nonsense, Obi-Wan is fine." Windu scoffed.

"Can I speak with Master Yoda or Gallia?" Aila asked, knowing she was getting nowhere with Master Windu.

"They are both busy at the moment. They do not need to be bothered with this. Your husband is fine. He will return to Coruscant once his mission is completed. Now if you'll excuse me milady, I have more pressing matters to attend to." With that final statement, Master Windu ended the transmission with Aila and exited the Temple's communication room to join Master Yoda in a nearby meditation chamber.

Master Yoda was shaking his head and had a worried expression on his face. This did not go unnoticed by Master Windu who carefully studied the elder Jedi's expression. When Master Yoda ended his meditation and turned his face towards his colleague, Master Windu was shocked to see a glazed look to the elder's eyes, "What is it?" Master Windu asked with the concern he should have expressed to Aila.

"Pain, suffering, death I feel." Master Yoda stated with his eyes cast to the floor. He appeared to be grieving over something. "Something terrible has happened. Kenobi is in pain. Terrible pain." He elaborated.

Master Windu's eyes shot up in surprise at this declaration, but he did not inform the diminutive Jedi of his previous conversation with Aila.

* * *

"Why that…" Aila stopped herself from calling Master Windu a few choice and highly inappropriate names. She glared at the comm. unit as she decided on her next course of action. She should have known Master Windu would not take her seriously, he had never been happy with her relationship with Obi-Wan. He had been the source of the majority of Obi-Wan's problems with the Jedi Council and it did not seem that his opinion of her had softened over these last three years.

Aila knew that she needed to contact someone within the Jedi Order who would be willing to help her, but there were very few that would. Aila's options were limited to Yoda, Gallia, and Anakin. Unfortunately based on her previous conversation with Master Windu, it did not look like she could get in contact with Masters Yoda or Gallia, and Anakin was on a mission to Naboo.

However, she did know that Anakin was on Naboo and more importantly not at the Temple. He was the best option to contact, but she did not know how to get in contact with him. Considering her options, Aila came to a decision and prayed that it would work, "Ma'am?" Aila asked as she contacted the front desk clerk of the hotel again.

"Yes, milady?" The clerk asked.

"Please connect me to Supreme Chancellor Len Itappa on Coruscant."

"The Supreme Chancellor?" The clerk asked with shock.

"Yes, this is urgent. Tell him this is Aila Kenobi. I suspect he will accept the transmission."

"As you wish." The clerk stated skeptically as she set to her task.

A few moments later, the smiling face of the Supreme Chancellor greeted Aila as he said, "Aila, how nice of you to call. I do hope your trip is going well."

"It is going well Chancellor, but I am calling for an urgent unrelated matter."

Itappa's features fell in concern, "What is it?"

"I need to get in contact with Padawan Anakin Skywalker. I think something is wrong with Obi-Wan, but the Temple won't tell me anything. I am certain Anakin will let me know what is going on."

"Oh dear, do you have any idea if Obi-Wan is safe?" Itappa asked.

"I am not sure." Aila answered desperately. "That is why I wish to speak with Anakin. The Temple will not help me, you were the only one I could turn to."

Itappa shook his head, "I cannot believe that the Temple is still giving you and Obi-Wan grief, but I will be more than happy to help. As Supreme Chancellor I know where Padawan Skywalker and Senator Amidala are in hiding and I can connect you with them now."

"Oh thank you so much, Chancellor. You have no idea how much this means to me." Aila stated with a large smile coming across her face.

"My pleasure, milady." Itappa waved off Aila's gratitude. "Just let me know how Obi-Wan is once you find out."

"Of course." Aila nodded and she turned a bit grim with worry once more.

"I will connect you now." Itappa stated and Aila watched as she saw the Chancellor press a few buttons on his comm. console. The transmission ended before Aila could say "Thank you," once more. Instead, Aila began to pace again as she waited for Anakin or Padmé to accept her transmission.

* * *

"Hello?" Padmé asked skeptically as she answered her comm. unit. She had been busy packing a few things for her trip to Tatooine with Anakin when she had been interrupted by the comm. It was odd that she was being contacted because until now Anakin and her had not been disturbed then entire time during their stay. Only a select few were aware of her hiding place.

"Senator Amidala, this is Aila Kenobi. Is Padawan Skywalker there?" Aila asked quickly, Padmé could hear a slight edge of panic in her voice.

"Yes, he is." Padmé answered, shocked that Aila was the once calling.

"Senator, I apologize for disturbing you. Chancellor Itappa patched me through to you." Aila explained her actions before asking, "Can I speak with Anakin, please?"

"Of course." Padmé stated and then added, "You can call me Padmé, there is no need to be formal with me. Give me a moment and I will find Anakin."

"Thank you." Aila stated as Padmé disappeared from view. Aila shifted nervously from foot to foot while she waited for Anakin to appear.

"Milady?" Anakin asked, startling Aila who had cast her eyes to the floor momentarily.

"Anakin, do you know where Obi-Wan is?"

"Umm…. Yes, why do you ask?" Anakin asked, wondering what Aila wanted to know. He had just had R2D2, Padmé's faithful astromech droid locate Obi-Wan's tracking signal and had found it on Tatooine.

"I fear something awful has happened. I received some feelings over our Force bond and I think he may be in trouble."

"He is on Tatooine and Padmé and I are getting ready to head that way now. I felt strong emotions from him too."

"He's on Tatooine?" Aila asked with surprise. "Why?"

Anakin shook his head. "I am not sure, but I will find out. I will contact you again once I know more."

"You should not be leaving Naboo, you will get in trouble with the Council, tell me where to go. I will leave."

Anakin shook his head; "Obi-Wan would kill me if I let you go to Tatooine alone. It is not safe. It was my home once, I know what to expect and my Jedi abilities will aide me so that Padmé is protected. Besides, I have other matters to attend to while there."

"Like what?" Aila asked with surprise.

"My mother lives there, I need to see her." Anakin said, failing to tell Aila that he was worried for his mother's safety. He could tell she was distressed over Obi-Wan and there was no point in adding his own worries to that.

A look of shock came across Aila's features as she recalled the Star Wars movies. An image of a dark cloaked figure with deep amber colored eyes came to mind and she shuddered involuntarily. She did not know what to say to Anakin in response. It was likely his mother was dying and he would soon be feeling intense pain. Trying to divert this for a little while longer Aila said, "Look, I will be ok. Just tell me where your family home is, I will land outside there."

Anakin shook his head, "It is too dangerous. Let me get to Tatooine and assess the situation. I will contact you when I find Obi-Wan."

"But…" Aila began desperately, she feared for Anakin's future if he went to Tatooine. Obi-Wan had spent too long trying to prevent his fall to the dark side.

"No, Obi-Wan would prefer it this way." Anakin stated sharply. "You have my word, I will contact you once I have something to report. Now if you excuse me, Padmé and I need to finish packing."

Regretfully, Aila nodded her head; there was no talking her husband's stubborn padawan out of this trip. She sighed as she resigned herself to the worse. Aila finished her transmission with, "Just be careful. Be mindful of your feelings."

"I will and thank you." Anakin stated before ending the transmission.

Aila stared at the blank and silent comm. console in her hotel room with great trepidation. Her husband was possibly in trouble and Anakin was going to face his destiny. However, Aila was confused as to why Obi-Wan was on Tatooine. He never chased the bounty hunter there in the movie. She guessed Obi-Wan had been right; the future was different from the movies. However, that did not give her any comfort since she feared her husband was in serious trouble and his padawan might be walking into it as well.


	55. Ch 54: A Jedi's Indiscretion

**Chapter 54: A Jedi's Indiscretion**

The blind rage that had consumed Obi-Wan dissipated as his lightsaber cut through the last Tusken Raider. Bodies of men, women, children, and their pet massifs littered the desert campsite. The only sound that was heard in the darkness was the hum of Obi-Wan's lightsaber and his heavy, labored breathing. All other beings had been silenced.

Obi-Wan glared down at the young Tusken Raider he had just slain. Anger and hatred still coursed through him. The Raiders had murdered Shmi Skywalker and had ruined all the work that Obi-Wan had done to protect the galaxy. These mindless monsters had hurt his padawan and potentially sealed a dark fate for both him and the galaxy.

Seething in anger, Obi-Wan turned his head to see what he had done. His anger had fueled a great power within him and the Jedi Knight had felt invincible as he took out those who had foolishly destroyed the life of Shmi Skywalker. None of the Raiders had been a match for his skills.

As Obi-Wan turned to look at the scene behind him, he noticed a few huts had fallen over and there were burn and scorch marks on others. As his gaze shifted elsewhere, Obi-Wan spotted a tiny creature lying prone on the ground. A raider youngling with a large lightsaber burn slashed across its back was laying face first in the sand of the Tatooinian desert.

The part of Obi-Wan that was still angry took vindictive pleasure in the fact that this being would never harm a soul again. However, these feelings were slowly succumbing to Obi-Wan's compassionate nature. Now that the entire camp was wiped out, Obi-Wan had no more fuel to his anger and he was slowly regaining control over himself. The ramifications of what he had done hit him suddenly as his anger and hatred left him.

During his attack, Obi-Wan had been intent on destroying the monsters that had killed his padawan's mother. The Tusken Raiders had committed a terrible crime and deserved to be punished. However, looking down at the slain youngling brought another emotion to Obi-Wan's heart. The youngling may have been a Tusken Raider, but most likely had not taken part in the torture that had ultimately killed Shmi. The youngling most likely played with its peers within the camp and was loved and cared for by its family. Before Obi-Wan came around, that child may have had a bright future ahead of him.

"But, it was one of those monsters, it would have grown into one of them." The seductive voice from earlier whispered in Obi-Wan's head. "It was as guilty as their parents."

"No!" Obi-Wan stated sharply as grief overtook him. "It was innocent." A tear escaped his left eye and slowly ran down his cheek with that last thought. A lost and desperate look spread across Obi-Wan's features.

"You did the right thing, they deserved to die." The voice tried to placate Obi-Wan.

"No, it is not the Jedi way." Obi-Wan tried to stifle a sob as his gaze turned to other younglings he had slain. He was enveloped by a state of shock as he took in the aftermath of his deadly strike.

"They deserved to die." The mysterious voice reaffirmed its position.

"Nooooo!" Obi-Wan shouted as his knees buckled and he collapsed on the desert floor. Grief and pain resonated from him as he realized what he had done. At the same time, he felt anger. Not at the Tusken's, but at himself. He had failed. Failed his apprentice and failed as a Jedi. Obi-Wan knew he should have insisted that Shmi leave Tatooine all those years ago. Additionally, he should have taken action when Anakin first started having his nightmares. Now Shmi was gone and Obi-Wan feared how Anakin would take the news. He had also failed as a Jedi because he had let his anger overtake him and took the lives of the entire Tusken camp, including innocent children. There had been no trial or judgment; Obi-Wan had simply destroyed everything in the camp.

Staring up at the sky as if searching for answers, Obi-Wan once again shouted, "Nooooo!"

In response, Obi-Wan heard a voice in his head. However, this was not the dark voice from earlier, but a soft, gentle, familiar voice, "Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan did not answer Aila's call over their Force bond. He did not know what to say. "Obi-Wan, what is wrong?" Aila continued, but Obi-Wan still did not answer. He could not tell her what had happened, it was too terrible. A few more tears fell from Obi-Wan's eyes as he recalled images of the Tusken's falling to his saber. "Obi-Wan, are you all right?" Aila sounded desperate as she tried to get her husband to speak. In response, Obi-Wan closed off their bond, which he had inadvertently opened with his feelings of pain and sorrow. He was supposed to be on a mission and his bond was not supposed to be open.

Obi-Wan loved Aila dearly, and part of him was comforted by her concern. However, he could not bring himself to tell her about the horrible things he had done. She would be sickened and he was having a hard enough time dealing with things himself. He needed some time to sort himself out before telling her anything. Even then, Obi-Wan conceded that he might keep his deeds a secret.

More tears leaked out of Obi-Wan's eyes as he turned his gaze back to the younglings he had slain. Consumed by darkness from his anger and hatred, Obi-Wan had slaughtered these innocents unnecessarily when they deserved better. Obi-Wan's grief intensified when he thought of what his old master, Qui-Gon Jinn, would say in response to his actions. Souls had prematurely joined the Force because Obi-Wan had exacted revenge. That behavior was more Sith-like than Jedi.

A Jedi would have shown compassion, Obi-Wan recalled from one of his earliest lessons with Qui-Gon. His shame grew with the sight before him. It was obvious that he had failed his master, and Obi-Wan seriously considered resigning his position as a Jedi Knight. His actions besmirched all that the Jedi stood for, and he did not deserve to be a part of them.

"Ah, but even the Council defies the Code. Remember what they did to Aila." The mysterious voice from before interjected into Obi-Wan's thoughts. "They could have killed her."

"Go away." Obi-Wan growled at the voice as another flash of anger rippled through Obi-Wan at the recollection of how Aila looked after his last mission to Tatooine. Obi-Wan blamed the voice in his head for influencing his actions, but could also see the voice's point. The Council had failed to tell Aila about Force bonding, and had let her wallow in grief when Obi-Wan had last been to Tatooine. She had thought that he, Obi-Wan, was dead, and they had done nothing to allay her fear. This thought alleviated Obi-Wan's fear of inadequacy because even the Masters on the Jedi Council had been unjedi-like at some point.

Although, he did not fully trust the voice, it had made a valid point and had made Obi-Wan feel better. He could still be a Jedi even though he had made this indiscretion. Besides, Anakin would need him after all that had happened, and Obi-Wan suspected that Aila would never want him to leave the Order. Obi-Wan rationalized that if he followed the Jedi way from now on, he could make-up for his terrible actions. With that last thought, Obi-Wan wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and brushed the desert sand off of him as he stood up. He needed to take Shmi's body back to the Lars' homestead for a proper burial. However, he first needed to give a proper funeral for the Tusken Raiders he had killed. It was only fitting that he honored those he had mercilessly slaughtered, for it was compassionate and the Jedi way.

* * *

"Is that Obi-Wan's starfighter?" Padmé asked as she pointed out one of the view ports of her Nubian cruiser. Her gaze was focused on a red starfighter resting outside a small dwelling.

Anakin was piloting the cruiser and had brought the ship closer to the ground as they neared the Lars' homestead. "Yes, it is." Anakin confirmed when he looked at the ship Padmé had indicated. "Looks like all our questions will be answered." With that final thought, Anakin gently landed the Nubian cruiser next to Obi-Wan's starfighter.

Once the ship was settled, both Anakin and Padmé left the cruiser together after Padmé told her little astromech droid, R2D2, to "Stay with the ship."

"Master Ani and…oh… Miss Padmé, I am so pleased to see you both." C3P0 stated cheerfully as Anakin and Padmé approached the Lars' homestead. It had been over ten years since the golden droid had seen Padmé, but he still recognized her.

Anakin had briefly glanced at Obi-Wan's ship and had been worried by the dust that had accumulated on it. It seemed his Master had been here for a couple days. However, at the sound of C3P0's cheerfulness, some of Anakin's anxiety lessened.

"Is Obi-Wan here?" Anakin calmly asked the protocol droid.

"No Master Ani, he went to look for your mother." The droid stated with equal calm.

"My mother?" Anakin asked with a gasp. Padmé placed a reassuring hand on his forearm as Anakin continued to interrogate the droid. "Where is she?"

"I do not know, a band of Tusken Raiders took her, Obi-Wan was going to rescue her."

"What!" Anakin shouted.

"Ye… Yes, sir." C3P0 was startled and jumped at Anakin's sharp tone.

"How long has she been missing?" Anakin continued his interrogation as his heart rate sped up with his growing concern.

"Over a month, I believe."

"A month!" Anakin was becoming frantic now. "I must find her. Where is Owen and Cliegg, I will need to borrow a speeder from them."

"We could take my ship." Padmé suggested. She was trying her best to remain calm and be helpful, but Anakin's desperation was affecting her. She hated to see him distressed and she also feared for Shmi Skywalker. Padmé had never forgotten the kindly woman she had met all those years ago, and hoped that she was all right.

"Your ship is too big. I need something light and speedy that won't draw too much attention." Anakin stated. At the sound of Anakin's increasingly frantic voice, Owen and Cliegg Lars both emerged from their homestead to see what the commotion was about. "Cliegg, Owen, can I borrow a speeder? Cliegg, what happened to your leg?" Anakin stated firing off questions when he saw the two men.

"Tusken Raiders." Cliegg growled in response to the last question.

"I gave my speeder bike to Obi-Wan, there is nothing left." Owen replied to Anakin's other question.

"Well, I need…" Anakin paused mid-sentence and turned his head sharply in the direction of a faint noise emanating from the distance. It was the distinct sound of a speeder bike. No one else heard the sound, but Anakin's Force abilities helped him sense it.

"Master Ani, are you all right?" C3P0 asked in confusion. Cliegg, Owen, and Padmé were about to ask the same thing, but they had spotted the incoming speeder bike before the question could leave their lips.

Anakin looked on in shock as Obi-Wan stopped the speeder bike next to the homestead and carefully picked up a large bundle wrapped in the remains of a Tusken Raider's hut. The entire group of the Lars, Padmé, C3P0, and Anakin stood in stunned silence as they watched Obi-Wan gather up the bundle in his arms and slowly carry it towards the homestead.

The grief, pain, and anger that Obi-Wan had suppressed earlier came back at the sight of his trembling padawan. The elder Jedi cast his eyes to the ground in shame as he approached the crowd waiting for him. When he was finally standing before Anakin, Obi-Wan cast his eyes upward slightly. The sight that greeted him broke his heart. Anakin's bottom lip was trembling and his eyes had a lost and glassy look. It seemed that his padawan was staring through him, almost as if he could not see him. Obi-Wan could also feel Anakin's grief rippling through the Force and Obi-Wan could not stop a tear from falling from his own eye from his padawan's pain.

"I… I…" Obi-Wan tried to say something, but could not seem to find the words. Trying to be strong for Anakin and not show his weakness from earlier, Obi-Wan forced himself to speak. "I… I am so sorry, Anakin. I tried to save her. I… I…" Obi-Wan's voice cracked as he tried to finish.

However, the Jedi Knight was interrupted when Anakin swayed slightly and Padmé screamed. Before anyone could react, Anakin fainted and crumpled to the ground from the shock of his mother's death.


	56. Ch 55: Shmi's Funeral

**Chapter 55: Shmi's Funeral**

Anakin regained consciousness and swiped a hand across the cool, damp cloth placed over his forehead only to have a soft hand stop him. Opening his eyes, Anakin saw that the hand belonged to Padmé. She was leaning over him while he lay across a small bed; a look of concern was spread across her face.

"What… what happened?" He asked as he tried to sit up.

Padmé placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder as she calmly said; "You fainted and Obi-Wan and Owen brought you in here so that you could recover." The worry that had clouded her features was gradually leaving now that Anakin had regained consciousness and seemed to be all right.

Padmé had stayed by Anakin's side while he had been unconscious. She did not want to leave his side in his time of need. Although she had never told him, she did care deeply about him, but she knew that as a Jedi he was forbidden to reciprocate her feelings. Obi-Wan and Aila might have had an exemption for their relationship, but through her work in the Senate, she had heard the Council frowned on their love. Even though Anakin said he would gladly follow her over the Council, Padmé could not let him face the ridicule of the Council. She knew that it was Anakin's childhood dream to be a Jedi and she could not bring herself to take that away from him, even though each day her feelings for him grew stronger.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked confusedly. Then suddenly he started recalling the events that led to his fainting spell. "My mother!" He gasped out startling Padmé, who pulled away from him. "My mother… she is…" Anakin fell back on the bed and fought to hold back his tears.

Padmé hesitated for a moment before tenderly running her fingers down Anakin's face. She gently wiped away a stray tear that had escaped from one of his eyes. With nothing to say, Padmé softly murmured, "I'm sorry."

In response, Anakin drew her into his arms. He needed comfort and something to cling to, and Padmé was all he had at the moment. His mother was gone and he would never see her again. "She's gone…" He sobbed periodically into Padmé's shoulder as grief overtook him.

Padmé did not protest when Anakin embraced her. She had been avoiding his advances since he became her protector, hoping to deter her own feelings as well as his. However, this was an act of grief and despair. Anakin needed her, and Padmé was willing to help him through this ordeal.

"She's gone, and I will never see her again." Anakin choked out. "I should have made her leave."

Padmé could sense Anakin trying to submerge himself in guilt and despair and she could not let him do that to himself. "There is nothing you could have done."

Anakin let go of Padmé and glared at her, his bottom lip was trembling as he spat out. "Yes, I could. I could have made her leave this place years ago and I didn't."

"But did she want to go?" Padmé asked as she tentatively took one of Anakin's hands in her own.

Anakin cast his eyes downwards as he shook his head and with a heavy sigh he admitted, "No, she wanted to stay here."

"She was happy here. It was her choice to stay." Padmé added.

"It was not her choice to die." Anakin growled. His grief was giving way to his temper.

Padmé jumped slightly at Anakin's tone and pulled away from him, but she knew he only said it from the pain he was feeling. In sympathy she nodded her head and said, "I am sure she didn't. I do not think anyone would make that choice. It is just a part of life that we all will eventually have to face. All we can do is enjoy the time we have and cherish the memories of our loved ones that have passed."

Anakin fell silent at Padmé's words. Padmé was right, had his mother not died now, she would have died in the future. It was an unavoidable part of life. However, it did not prevent his grief and sorrow. "I miss her," he voiced as he embraced Padmé once more, pulling her comforting presence closer to him. His body trembled as he worked through his emotions.

"I know. I only met her once, but she was kind and gentle. I am truly sorry." She ran her fingers through Anakin's hair as she added, "I wish I could do something."

Anakin did not respond to this, but held her tighter as he fought back his tears.

* * *

Aila fidgeted as she piloted her cruiser to Naboo. A thousand horrible thoughts filled her mind, all focused on Obi-Wan. Captain Sellanti and Lieutenant Alarna had noticed their employer's distress and had tried to fly the cruiser themselves, but Aila had refused them. Aila's worries for Obi-Wan grew as time went by with no word from Anakin and she was preparing to take matters into her own hands. She had insisted on flying her cruiser to her last two appointments toRoon and Naboo in order to gain proficiency. If she was to go to Tatooine to help her husband, Aila wanted to do so alone.

Captain Sellanti and Lieutenant Alarna were nice people, but she did not want them involved in her private affairs. When they had asked her what was troubling her, Aila had stayed fairly quiet about the subject. Based on her actions when Aila had felt Obi-Wan's emotions over their Force bond, the Captain and Lieutenant were able to decipher that she was worried about her husband, but nothing else.

As soon as Aila had ended her previous transmission with Anakin, she had immediately bumped up her appointments onRoon and Naboo and she was prepared to cancel her meetings if Obi-Wan needed her. She had left Alderaan early in the morning in order to reachRoon for her first appointment. While she had been in her meeting she had left Captain Sellanti and Lieutenant Alarna with strict instructions to notify her if she received any transmissions from either Anakin or Obi-Wan. Now as she piloted her cruiser into Naboo's atmosphere, she was repeating those same instructions.

* * *

Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan, Cliegg, and Owen all stood around a small tombstone outside the Lars' homestead. It was the final resting place of Shmi Skywalker, a tiny spot of desert sand on the planet she had called home. The Lars had wasted no time in arranging Shmi's funeral arrangements. By having the funeral now they could ensure that Anakin and Obi-Wan could pay their final respects. Additionally, with the harsh sweltering climate of Tatooine, they needed to act fast before Shmi's body decayed.

All in attendance to the small funeral were dressed simply. Padmé had pulled on a plain white jumpsuit. White was the Nubian color of mourning and the outfit was the most modest one she had brought with her. Anakin and Obi-Wan both wore their Jedi robes. Their cloaks billowed out with a light breeze that flowed around them. Owen and Cliegg were dressed in their standard clothing because they had nothing else for special occasions.

All were silent for a few moments. Obi-Wan kept casting sidelong looks at Anakin in an attempt to gauge his padawan's feelings. He could sense Anakin's bereavement and Obi-Wan felt guilty that he did not act sooner.

Obi-Wan had kept to himself since returning Shmi's body to the Lars' homestead. He had only made sure that Anakin was all right after his padawan's fainting spell and had immediately made himself scarce. He did not want to intrude on Anakin's grief and he did not know what comfort he could provide if any. Obi-Wan had ended up locking himself in the Lars' garage brooding over his actions. His apprentice's pain and the memory of his slaughter of the Tusken Raiders replayed through his mind. Now those same images were running through his mind as he tried to remain stoic and strong for Anakin during the funeral.

Obi-Wan was shaken from his thoughts when Cliegg Lars started the eulogy, "I know, wherever you are, it has become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Goodbye, my darling wife. And thank you." A tear fell from Cliegg's eye as he finished. He was able to keep his voice even during the entire eulogy, but it was obvious he was holding back his sorrow.

After Cliegg had finished his words, Anakin stepped forward and knelt in front of his mother's grave to say his final goodbye. He had not shed any tears during the ceremony, having shed them earlier. He was still deeply affected by his grief, but he stood tall and strong to honor his mother in this simple ceremony.

After kneeling on the ground, Anakin grabbed a handful of sand from the desert floor above his mother's grave. To those observing the young Jedi padawan it seemed that he was trying to reach out to his mother. All the observers remained silent as Anakin spoke, "I am sorry I was not here, Mom. I should have come sooner." Obi-Wan's heart broke at these words and he hung his head in shame at his failure to save Shmi. Next to Obi-Wan, Padmé was fighting back her own tears as Anakin continued. "I am sorry I wasn't here. That I could not speak to you one last time and tell you that I loved you. You saved me from a life of bondage and let me pursue my dreams. I promise I won't fail you. I will be a Jedi Knight." With that statement, Anakin stood up and let the sand slip through his fingers. His bottom lip trembled and he could sense that his voice was going to crack in sorrow, but he gritted his teeth to say, "I miss you, so much."

Anakin could no longer fight his grief and he shed a few tears with his final goodbye. Obi-Wan could not stand the painful feelings emanating from his padawan and knowing that the ceremony was over, he made a hasty retreat back to the Lars' garage. He had some more brooding to do. Padmé watched the elder Jedi Knight leave and was perplexed by his actions, but she quickly found her attention drawn to Anakin. She stepped up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders in a show of support. Although she could never admit it to him, in that moment Padmé realized that she loved Anakin and could not stand to see him in pain.

* * *

An hour after the funeral, Anakin was sitting in the small dining room of the Lars' homestead with Padmé. He knew a part of him would always grieve for his mother, but now that she was buried and he had received some closure, his mind turned to other things. "We need to be heading back to Naboo, there is nothing else here."

"Are you sure?" Padmé asked, not wanting to rush Anakin into anything in his time of need.

"Yes, we found Obi-Wan and my mother, that is why we came here."

"Does Aila know that Obi-Wan is all right?" Padmé remembered the transmission Anakin had received on Naboo before they had left for Tatooine.

A startled look crossed Anakin's features when he realized he forgot to contact her, his mother's death had forced everything else from his mind. "I completely forgot about that, but it might be better if Obi-Wan contacted her. Do you know where he is?" Anakin realized he had not seen his master since the funeral.

"No, he left just after the funeral, but he has to be around her somewhere." Padmé replied.

"I'll find him. Go pack your things and we will leave after I find him." Anakin got up to begin his search for Obi-Wan, but before he left Padmé's side he sternly added. "Do not go out to your ship alone. Wait for me. After what happened to my mother I do not want you wandering outside alone." He pointed a finger at her to emphasize his point. Normally Padmé would have argued with him, but knowing the ordeal he had just gone through she decided to be silent and heed his advice this time.

* * *

Anakin searched everywhere for Obi-Wan, and found him in the last place he checked, the Lars' garage.

"Master?" Anakin called out when he saw Obi-Wan sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

Obi-Wan looked up suddenly, startled by his apprentice's presence, but he did not say anything. The older Jedi had been so lost in his own shame filled thoughts that he had failed to notice Anakin's approach.

"Master, are you all right?" Anakin asked when he saw how blood-shot Obi-Wan eyes were and the weariness that clouded his features.

"Yes, I am all right. How are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked with a calm that hid his true feelings.

"As well as I can be. Are you sure you are all right?" Anakin asked again as he knelt down to his master's eye level. His friend and mentor looked physically and emotionally drained and Anakin was concerned about him.

"Yes padawan, I am fine. It has just been a tiring few days. I have been worried about you." Obi-Wan remained calm through this, but as he finished he locked his eyes on Anakin's and his guilt overtook him once more. His voice cracked when he said, "I'm sorry Anakin, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop it. I tried to save her. I should…"

"I know." Anakin interrupted Obi-Wan before he could continue. Anakin had never seen his master lose control like this and it was very disconcerting. He tried to be as comforting as he could.

"No, you don't. She was still alive when I found her. She died in my arms. She told me she loved you and she was proud of you. She wanted you to know that, wanted me to tell you that."

Anakin squinted his eyes to hold back the tears that this declaration evoked. He was glad Obi-Wan had told him this, but with his master's current state Anakin could not fall apart in sorrow again. Obviously Obi-Wan had been grieving almost as much as Anakin, but there had been no one around to help Obi-Wan deal with it.

"Thank you for telling me." Anakin responded, unsure of what else he could say to his master.

"I should have come here sooner." Obi-Wan ignored Anakin's gratitude and continued to berate himself. He had placed his head back in his hands and cast his gaze to the floor. He could not bear to look up at his padawan. Anakin had a great sense of trust and admiration for him and Obi-Wan had failed him when he knew Shmi was in danger.

"You had no way of knowing this was going to happen." Anakin replied simply trying to peer down at his master and catch his eye.

Obi-Wan's head shot up in shock at this statement. He had known this could happen. He had seen it in a movie with Aila over three years ago. He had failed to act and now Shmi was dead. Anakin had taken the news better than Obi-Wan had suspected, but he found little comfort in this. Besides, he had the deaths of an entire Tusken Raider camp on his hands and he could still hear their howls of pain echo in his memories.

"Master? Are you sure you are all right?" Anakin asked once more, his concern evident in his voice. He noticed Obi-Wan was fidgeting uncomfortably and was unsure of what was going on.

"Yes." Obi-Wan lied. He wished he could tell Anakin about the Star Wars movies and the Tusken Raider camp. However if Anakin knew that Obi-Wan had failed to act on the information in the movies, the elder Jedi Knight worried that his padawan would fall down a path of darkness. He knew Anakin would never trust him again, and Obi-Wan did not want to cause anything that would anger his apprentice. He had been through enough already. He could also not share what he had done to the Tusken Raiders. No one including Anakin could ever know. Those events were too horrible to be repeated and Obi-Wan risked being kicked out of the Jedi Order if anyone found out about it. Obi-Wan had spent too much time keeping Anakin off the path of darkness to have that ended now. Anakin needed him and Obi-Wan was going to make sure that he was there for his apprentice.

"Master is there something you are not telling me?"

Obi-Wan wanted to curse Anakin's perceptiveness, but he remained silent. The older Jedi took a deep breath to calm himself and forced his gaze back to Anakin's face as he said, "No, it has just been a trying few days."

Anakin gave his master a skeptical look, but did not prod him further. It was obvious Obi-Wan was not going to change his story. Instead, the padawan detailed his current plans. "I am taking Padmé back to Naboo and I will continue to protect her. However, before I go I wanted to tell you that Aila contacted me. She is worried about you and wanted to make sure you were all right. I was supposed to contact her once I found you, but I got sidetracked. I suspect it would be better if you contacted her anyways. She would feel better."

"Very well, I will contact her on my way to find our mysterious bounty hunter." Then, Obi-Wan's voice grew stern as he said, "You on the other hand will not be going back to Naboo. You will remain here." Obi-Wan held up a hand to stop Anakin's protest. "It is too risky to travel back to Naboo. Other assassins might be waiting to intercept the Senator. She will be safer by staying here with you. No one should be looking for her here."

Anakin sighed, Obi-Wan was right, and it was more logical to stay with Padmé on Tatooine until the threat of assassination had passed. "Very well." Anakin conceded before asking, "But do you know where the bounty hunter is?"

"I am tracking him. R4 should have his coordinates. So if you will excuse me, I will continue my mission so that we can all go home." Obi-Wan stated calmly as he rose from the floor. He brushed the dust off his robes while Anakin responded to him.

"Are you sure you are ready for this mission?" Anakin was still concerned about his master's erratic behavior. Obi-Wan was acting more like himself, but Anakin could not shake the feeling that something was amiss.

"Yes, padawan. I am a Jedi and I am always prepared for duty." Obi-Wan stated.

"Well if you are sure, may the Force be with you." Anakin replied even though he, himself was still unsure of the situation.

"And may the Force be with you, Anakin." Obi-Wan added before walking towards his starfighter. Anakin followed behind him to head back to the homestead and inform Padmé of their change in plans. Before retreating into the safety of the homestead, Anakin cast one last glance at the retreating form of Obi-Wan. Even now with Obi-Wan acting like the calm and collected Jedi Knight that he always was, Anakin could not shake the feeling that his master was hiding something. However, he could not think of what this could be, so shrugging his shoulders Anakin moved inside the Lars' homestead to find Padmé.


	57. Ch 56: Half Truths and Secrets

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay on this post everyone, combination of factors, but basically life has been crazy. As some of you know, I just finished one of my other stories, _The Emperor's Revenge_. I have no plans of starting another story, so if real life gives me a break, this story should get updated more frequently since it is the only one I'll be working on.

* * *

**Chapter 56: Half Truths and Secrets**

"Obi-Wan? Are you all right?" Aila asked breathlessly once her husband's image appeared on her ship's communication system. She had sprinted out of her meeting with the Scholarship for Future Democratic Leaders when Captain Sellanti had notified her of Obi-Wan's incoming transmission. She had given a rushed farewell to her Nubian hosts and apologized for her hasty exit. She knew she was being unprofessional, but she hoped her guests would forgive her. At the moment, the well being of her husband was more important than her meeting, which could always be rescheduled. Once Aila had made it back to her ship, she had shooed Captain Sellanti and Lieutenant Alarna away so that she could speak with Obi-Wan alone.

"I'm fine, my goddess. How are you?" Obi-Wan answered. His eyes lit up slightly at the sight of his wife despite his glum feelings. Although Obi-Wan was still grieving for Anakin and his own terrible actions, the sight of his wife's face and sound of her voice helped brighten his mood. He was sitting in the cockpit of his ship in orbit around Tatooine and waiting for R4 to compute the coordinates of the homing beacon he had attached to Jango Fett's ship. While he was waiting, he decided to contact Aila as Anakin had suggested.

"Obi-Wan, you can tell me what is wrong. I could feel your emotions over our bond, I know something is wrong." Aila stated. She was not going to let her husband evade this issue when she knew something was not right.

"I tell you, that was nothing. I am fine." Obi-Wan evaded Aila once more, but he fidgeted slightly at the interrogation he was receiving. He did not want to tell Aila what he had done, for she would be mortified.

"That was not nothing." Aila stated sternly, crossing her arms and glaring at the image of Obi-Wan. "I have never felt you in that kind of pain before. Now, what happened?"

"Anakin's mother was killed, and I have been trying to help him through this difficult time." Obi-Wan told part of the story in the hope that Aila would drop her questioning.

Aila's features fell at Obi-Wan's news. "Oh! I had a feeling something like this was going to happen. When I contacted Anakin he said he had sensed pain from his mother, I suspected she was in trouble like she had been in the Star Wars movies. Is he all right?"

"He will be, Senator Amidala is with him." Obi-Wan answered, glad that he had steered the subject away from dangerous territory.

"Was it the Tusken Raiders that killed her? Did Anakin go after them?"

Obi-Wan visibly started at Aila's query. In his mind, flashes of his massacre of the Tusken raiders flashed before his eyes. "Ye… Yes, it was the Raiders, but no Anakin did not confront them." Obi-Wan faltered slightly as he tried to answer Aila's questions without revealing his own horrid actions.

"Well, that is good. I was worried that he would follow the same path of the movies if he encountered the Tusken Raiders. Did you retrieve Shmi?" Aila was relieved that Anakin had not gone down a dark path. Obi-Wan had been right, the events from the movie could be changed and the danger averted.

"Ye… Yes." Obi-Wan answered hastily, and then wanting to end this conversation before it moved to the topic he longed to avoid, he added, "Look Aila, I need to go. I have to track down a bounty hunter. This should not take long, and then I can spend some time with you." He hoped that his presence would distract her from asking her questions when they were reunited.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Aila asked, her face showing concern. She had heard the shakiness in Obi-Wan's voice when he had answered.

"Yes, my goddess. Everything is fine." Obi-Wan said reassuringly, smiling at Aila to emphasize his point.

Aila did not buy Obi-Wan's attempt to say that everything was all right. He looked fine at the moment, but Aila had spotted his nervous reactions throughout their conversation and knew that something was not right. Placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Obi-Wan's image sternly, she said, "Obi-Wan, I know something is wrong. Tell me, what it is."

"I assure you, everything is fine my goddess. Now I must go. I miss you and I love you." Obi-Wan replied. Then before Aila could retort, he ended the transmission and had R4 input the coordinates that would lead him to Jango Fett into his ship's computer. He sighed sadly as he felt guilty for not being honest with Aila, but he could not bring himself to tell her what he had done. His attack on the Tusken Raider camp was unforgivable and he could not repeat it to anyone. That atrocity was an event he would have to live with for the rest of his life and he would have deal with it on his own. He would not burden Aila with this. He told himself that he did not need to worry her. However, if he was truly being honest with himself, Obi-Wan would have admitted that he feared what Aila would think if he told her about that fateful night on Tatooine.

* * *

"Obi-Wan?" Aila called out to the spot where Obi-Wan's image had previously been before it suddenly winked out. When she received no answer, she pressed a button on her communications console in an attempt to reestablish the previous connection, but this failed to give any results. Five minutes later with several more failed attempts to contact Obi-Wan, Aila growled in frustration and slumped into the nearby copilot's chair. She glared at her blank communications terminal, furious that Obi-Wan had cut her off.

It was increasingly obvious that something happened on Tatooine that Obi-Wan did not want to disclose to her. There was no other explanation for his behavior. Aila was curious to know what Obi-Wan was hiding, but that was not her most troubling thought. What bothered her most was that Obi-Wan had concealed something from her. Unless it was a classified Jedi matter, Obi-Wan never kept secrets from her. They were always open with their thoughts and feelings. Aila highly doubted that the events on Tatooine were classified Jedi information, so that would not require secrecy. "What aren't you telling me?" Aila asked the silent comm. system.

Aila was silent for a few moments, but she continued to glare at her comm. system while she mulled over events. Obi-Wan's failure to be honest with her hurt deeply. It made her feel as though he did not trust her. This feeling of rejection only fueled Aila's anger even more. However, her anger was slowly displaced and tears slowly began to fall from her eyes for she loved Obi-Wan too much to be angry with him. Trying to reason away her hurt feelings, Aila considered that her husband might have had a reason to be secretive with her.

Brushing her tears away, Aila regained her composure as she mulled this new thought over. She tried to think of anything that Obi-Wan might want to hide from her. However, she could not think of anything that would cause Obi-Wan to act as he did and this sparked her curiosity to find out what it was.

With a defiant glance at her comm. system, Aila stood up from the copilot's chair all the while sternly speaking to the silent comm. system as if Obi-Wan would somehow receive the message. "Fine my stubborn husband, do not tell me what is bothering you. I will discover it for myself."

With the end of her statement, Aila turned and stalked out of the cockpit of her cruiser to search out Captain Sellanti and Lieutenant Alarna whose services were no longer needed. Her current disagreement with Obi-Wan was a private matter and she did not want them involved. As she walked to dismiss her crew, Aila only hoped that the brief flying experience she had gained over the past two days would be as strong as her resolve to get her to Tatooine safely.


	58. Ch 57: The Separatist Plot

**A/N:** Sorry for the delays everyone, I know it is annoying. Things are just really crazy at the moment. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 57: The Separatist Plot**

After a shaky takeoff, Aila managed to pull her cruiser into orbit around Naboo and tried to focus on her next course of action. Both Captain Sellanti and Lieutenant Alarna had protested Aila's leaving alone, but Aila's persistence won out. However, she did make sure her crew found transport to Coruscant before she left them on Naboo.

Although she knew that events had not played out exactly like the movies, based on Obi-Wan's behavior, Aila suspected that she would find Anakin at the Lars' Homestead. Unfortunately, apart from the homestead being on Tatooine, Aila's knowledge of Star Wars did not give her the exact location. She would need to pinpoint that location so that she could input the coordinates into her ship's navi-computer. Searching by trial and error could be another option, but Aila reasoned that was probably not a good idea with the unsavory characters she knew dwelled on Tatooine. Unable to contact either Obi-Wan or Anakin, Aila did the only thing she could do and sent a transmission to the Supreme Chancellor's office.

"Aila! How nice it is to hear from you. Did you hear from Obi-Wan?" Chancellor Itappa answered after one of his aide's directed Aila's transmission to him.

"Yes, Chancellor. He is alive, but I lost my connection with him and need to get a message to Padawan Skywalker." Aila did not feel the need to tell the Chancellor about Obi-Wan's strange behavior.

However, Aila's worry for her husband's well being must have shown on her face for Itappa's features creased in concern as he replied, "Is Obi-Wan all right? Did something happen to him."

Aila sighed regretfully knowing she now had to explain herself, "I am not sure. He claims he is all right, but something seemed off when I spoke to him. I was hoping I could speak with Padawan Skywalker to see if I could find an answer to this. He might know what, if anything is bothering Obi-Wan."

"I see." Chancellor Itappa answered thoughtfully.

"I know that he is on Tatooine with Senator Amidala, but I do not know how to get in contact with them. I know this is asking a lot, but I was wondering if you could help me get in contact with him?" Aila asked.

Itappa paused for a moment and considered the matter, "Do you know where on Tatooine they are located?"

"They are at the homestead belonging to Anakin's step family, the Lars." Aila paused for a minute recalling details she knew before adding, "I believe it is outside of Anchorhead."

Itappa's eyebrows rose thoughtfully as he took in Aila's instructions. After a moment, Itappa apologetically stated, "I am not aware of that location and do not have any way of relaying a message there."

Aila's features fell and she dropped her gaze to the floor at the Chancellor's words.

Seeing Aila's downtrodden appearance, Itappa quickly added, "But perhaps, Senator Amidala took her astromech droid with her. I do have the means to contact him. Even if he is on Naboo, he may be able to get you in contact with Anakin."

Aila's head shot up as she said, "Oh, that would be wonderful. I am sure Senator Amidala took R2 with her." A smile spread across her face as she recalled the events from Star Wars Episode II.

Itappa smiled at Aila's hope filled eyes before replying, "I will connect you with him immediately. I certainly hope he can help you. If not, feel free to contact me again, perhaps I can find another solution."

"Thank you Chancellor, you are more than generous." Aila replied.

The Chancellor dismissed her praise by saying, "It is my pleasure. I am as concerned about Obi-Wan's well being as you are. Please let me know if he is all right."

"I will Chancellor, and thank you again." Aila was cheerier that she had been at the beginning of the conversation because she was certain she was going to get in contact with Anakin and find out what was bothering Obi-Wan. At the end of Aila's sentence, the image of the Chancellor winked out momentarily and after a few moments was replaced by the domed figure of R2D2.

"Booooop booooop beep?" R2D2 inquired.

"R2, this is Aila Kenobi. I am wife of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. I need to speak with Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Is he nearby? Can you get him?

* * *

Obi-Wan quickly made his way back to his starfighter. He had just discovered some terrible news that the Jedi Temple needed to be aware of, even though in the back of his mind Obi-Wan knew he should have thought of this sooner.

The homing beacon on Jango Fett's ship had led him to the planet of Geonosis. He had followed the beacon to a large mesa on the red, rocky planet. Along the way he had spotted a few trade federation ships that had landed across the planet's vast plains. It seemed that the same group that had tried to go after then Queen Amidala ten years ago were trying to repeat their attempts on her life now that she was a Senator.

However, Obi-Wan soon discovered that things were far worse than that. The trade federation was indeed behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala, but they were not leading the plot. Former Jedi Knight Count Dooku had taken the helm and was forming a group of Separatist systems to create an army that could wage war against the Republic.

Obi-Wan had been stunned by the meeting he had witnessed from behind the pillar he had hidden behind. A former Jedi Knight was bent on seeking war on the Republic. However, what bothered Obi-Wan the most was that he had seen these events before. Assuming the threat of Palpatine and the Sith was gone, Obi-Wan had never considered Dooku a threat and had not asked the Council to actively seek out the rouge knight.

Obi-Wan now realized how foolish he was. The Council still had not captured Palpatine, who seemed to have disappeared and it was very possible that Palpatine had been able to contact and corrupt Dooku from wherever he was hiding.

All of Obi-Wan's previous feelings of guilt and unease were forgotten as he sprinted back to his starfighter. His entire focus was on contacting the Jedi Council with the new information he had found. Obi-Wan was not about to let his three years of work go to waste and as soon as he had relayed a message to the Jedi Temple, he planned to confront Dooku and discover the location of his new master.


	59. Ch 58: Dooku's Bargain

**A/N:** For those of you who haven't figured out this story yet, this chapter is very important, so read carefully.

* * *

**Chapter 58: Dooku's Bargain**

"Aila?" Anakin asked confused as both he and Padmé entered Padmé's ship to receive Aila's transmission. R2D2 had immediately fetched his mistress and her protector to answer Aila's message.

"Anakin, did you notice anything strange about Obi-Wan?" Aila asked calmly.

"No…why…" Anakin began before being interrupted by Padmé.

"We did not see much of him, he kept to himself mostly."

"Anakin, I need the coordinates to where you are. I need to go to Tatooine." Aila responded.

"What! Why?" Anakin exclaimed "Didn't Obi-Wan speak with you?"

"Yes, that is why I need to go to Tatooine. There is something bothering him and he won't tell me. I am certain the answer to it is on Tatooine."

"I am sure he is fine. I think he was worried about me, he seemed all right when he left here." Anakin tried to convince Aila that she did not need to go to Tatooine.

"Yes, he tried that same act with me, but I know something is wrong. Please give me your coordinates." Aila pleaded.

"No!" Anakin stated, knowing that Obi-Wan would not be pleased if he let Aila go to Tatooine. Anakin had already been reckless in bringing Padmé to his dangerous home world, and there was no need for Aila to join them.

"But Anakin…" Padmé began. She had noticed Obi-Wan's strange behavior and was commiserating with Aila's feelings. The Nubian Senator was just as curious as Aila to find out what was bothering Obi-Wan.

"No!" Anakin stated sternly turning towards Padmé and shooting her an irritated glare before turning his attention back to Aila's image on the comm. console. "Aila, do not worry about anything. There is nothing here. I am sure Obi-Wan is fine. He'll probably explain himself when he returns from his mission."

"I am not so sure about that, he seemed intent to hide things from me. I usually would not question him, but it seemed like something was really bothering him. I must go to Tatooine."

"I am not giving you the coordinates, Obi-Wan would kill me if I let you come here." Anakin stated adamantly.

Aila glared angrily at Anakin as she sternly replied, "Well, I am going to Tatooine regardless of whether you give me your coordinates or not. I will search for you."

"You will never find us, the planet is mostly desert, but it is also huge." Anakin replied.

"Perhaps, then you can explain to Obi-Wan why you let me wonder around Tatooine alone." Aila answered knowing Anakin would have to cave in now.

"You wouldn't!" Anakin dared her back.

"She would." Padmé helped Aila egg Anakin along.

To drive her point further, Aila acted as if she was inputting data into her ships computer. "It is your choice, I go to Tatooine through your coordinates, or I make up my own."

Anakin paled at the thought. He could not let Aila wonder Tatooine alone, she could get herself killed. He knew Obi-Wan would not be pleased with what he was about to do, but Aila's stubbornness had left him with very little choice. He had to give her his coordinates for her own well being. With a deep sigh, Anakin stated, "This is not a good idea."

Aila only smiled in response and winked at Padmé who she could see was smiling at her from over Anakin's shoulder.

"R2, send our coordinates to Aila's ship." Anakin stated reluctantly, but his tone was stern when he added, "Aila, keep in constant contact with R2. Obi-Wan would feed me to the Sarlacc if anything happened to you. R2, if anything goes wrong I want to be contacted immediately."

R2 beeped in response and set to the task he had been issued while Aila answered, "Thank you Anakin, I will see you soon."

Anakin rolled his eyes in response as the transmission ended. "Well, I am going to tell Owen and Cliegg that we are expecting another guest." Padmé replied, as she retreated back towards the homestead. She was already leaving her cruiser when Anakin turned to address her.

Seeing that Padmé was already several feet away from him, Anakin addressed R2D2 who was nearest to him. "Obi-Wan is going to kill me!"

* * *

"Why didn't you help me convince Aila to stay away?" Anakin rounded on Padmé after cornering her while she made up a bed in a small storage room of the Lars' home. "It is dangerous, she should not be here."

"She'll be fine once she is here. Besides, she is right, Obi-Wan was acting strange and I'm just as curious as she is to find out what was bothering him." Padmé answered evenly as she fluffed up a pillow before placing it on the makeshift bed. The Lars' homestead was small and there were no more bedrooms for Aila to stay in. Padmé was determined to make this storage room look at least a little homey for their arriving guest.

"So, it has been a trying time. He brought back my mother. I was grieving, I'm sure that affected him as well." Anakin reasoned. He had begun to help Padmé make the bed and haphazardly threw another pillow on top of the one she had just set down.

"Perhaps, but I think she is right that there is more to it. His secretiveness increases that suspicion." Padmé answered before straightening the pillow Anakin had previously set down and pulling out a blanket she had found.

"He probably did not want to upset Aila, that is all." Anakin tried to rationalize as he grabbed one end of the blanket Padmé was holding to help her spread it across the small bed.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be pleased either if my Jedi husband kept secrets from me. I can understand where Aila is coming from, I would want answers too." Padmé replied.

"Well…" Anakin paused for a moment and blinked in shock a few times at what Padmé had said. Had she just said 'Jedi husband?' Anakin could feel his heart pound at this thought.

"Well what?" Padmé asked noticing Anakin had taken on a slightly dazed look.

Shaking his head to clear it, Anakin glanced at Padmé and then to the floor before mumbling, "Never mind." His hope that Padmé might return some of his feelings vanished when he realized she had just been using Obi-Wan and Aila as an example. She had not been referring to him.

"No, what is it?" Padmé asked with growing concern as she took in Anakin's sulky demeanor. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to urge a response.

Anakin just smiled and laughed slightly as he shook his head. He gently pulled Padmé's hand off his shoulder and turned towards her before responding. "A Jedi husband? I did not think you would follow Aila's example because a Jedi is forbidden to love. You'll have to convince some politician to reveal all of his secrets."

"I… I…" Padmé blushed crimson at Anakin's words. She had not realized how she had phrased her previous statement. However, she had only meant to cite Aila and Obi-Wan as an example. At least that was what her mind was telling her, but her heart began to beat frantically as she realized Anakin was gently holding her hand. Her heart was betraying her rational façade as it told her she had actually been talking about Anakin. However, she knew she could not show him her true feelings, so taking a deep breath to calm herself Padmé shakily replied, "We…well, whoever I marry, they would have to be completely honest with me."

"Good luck finding that in the Senate." Anakin replied offhandedly.

Padmé's gaze fell to the floor in response and she pulled her hand away from Anakin's.

Realizing what he had said, Anakin gently tried to grab her hand once more, but she pulled away from him. "Padmé, I'm sorry. I did not mean to say that. It's just…."

"Just what?" Padmé quietly responded as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet Anakin's.

"Just…" Anakin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. All thoughts left him as he gazed into Padmé's brown eyes, all he wanted to do was hold her close to him, but he figured she would not allow it. She had let him hold her during his moments of grief over his mother, but he was not feeling grief at the moment only longing. A longing Padmé had declared she would never reciprocate. To stop the frantic beating of his heart, that was being spurned onward by Padmé's gaze, Anakin turned away from the object of his desire and simply stated, "I am sure you will find a good husband some day. I… I guess it is a good thing that love is forbidden for a Jedi. I do not think I could handle my wife going to dangerous locations while I was away on a mission, like Aila is now."

Padmé's heart broke at the sadness she could hear in Anakin's tone. She knew how Anakin felt, he had told her as they sat near the fireplace at Varykino. She knew that the sadness she was hearing in his tone was directed towards her because Padmé had told him they could never be together. Since that day, Padmé had told herself she could not fall in love with Anakin, but everyday seemed to bring them closer together.

Padmé could no longer deny it; she did love Anakin, and could not imagine her life without him being a part of it. "Anakin…"

"Yes." Anakin responded glancing over his shoulder and back at her.

Padmé placed her hand on his shoulder and took a step closer to him, "Anakin, I…"

"Master Ani, R2 says that Miss Kenobi is about to arrive." C3P0 said after coming around the corner to announce Aila's imminent arrival.

"Thank you 3P0." Anakin acknowledged the droid's message before speaking to Padmé. "I need to meet her before she tries to do something foolish. You want to come with me."

"I'll finish up in here and then join you." Padmé answered, losing her courage to say what she was about to, before C3P0 interrupted her.

"All right. Was there something else you wanted to tell me?" Anakin asked turning to face Padmé once more. He did not have to look at her in the eyes for she had cast them towards the floor once more.

"No."

"All right, I'll see you in a bit." Anakin answered before exiting the room.

Padmé looked up as Anakin walked away from her and exited the small room to greet their guest. She wiped away a tear that had escaped from her left eye. She regretted not telling Anakin what she had initially started. In her mind she could hear Anakin's voice echo, "Was there something you wanted to tell me." With a melancholy expression at the vacant doorframe, Padmé truthfully answered his question with a faint whisper, "I love you."

* * *

"Aila, you should not be here." Anakin stated as he watched Aila come down the ramp. He had cringed when Aila had set her cruiser on the ground. It was definitely not the best landing and Anakin had been momentarily concerned that her ship would land sideways. However Aila had straightened herself out before setting her ship down hard to the desert ground.

"I want answers Anakin, something is bothering Obi-Wan and he won't talk to anyone." Aila answered stubbornly.

"Yes, well he isn't going to be happy if he finds out you are here."

"Well, I'll forgive him for keeping his secret and he can forgive me for coming here." Aila rationalized, smiling at Anakin.

"This is not funny. He will kill me if he knows I let you come here." Anakin responded.

"You did not have much choice in the matter." Padmé responded from behind him. She had composed herself and spread a smile across her face to greet their guest.

"I would have come here without you giving me the coordinates, it just might have taken me longer." Aila added.

"Yes, well I am going to tell Obi-Wan to revoke your flying privileges until you learn to safely takeoff and land your cruiser." Anakin fired back.

"What? I was fine." Aila answered. "Besides the computer does most of everything for you."

"Most, not all. So now that you are here, you aren't leaving until I tell you to." Anakin ordered.

"Really, and who gave you that authority?" Aila quirked an eyebrow and looked at Anakin skeptically.

"Obi-Wan left me in charge here, both of you…" Anakin pointed at Aila and Padmé, who was smirking at him before he continued, "…Will do as I say. No one is getting hurt, captured, or killed on my watch.

"Anakin, Aila is just looking for information." Padmé stated with exasperation. "We are not going to start a battle.

"I don't care. You will do as I say."

"Fine, now that the Jedi has set the ground rules, can you two tell me anything about Obi-Wan's time here?" Aila asked.

Unfortunately, before either Anakin or Padmé could answer, R2D2 approached them beeping frantically with C3P0 chasing unsteadily after him.

"Master Ani, Master Ani. R2 says he has an urgent message from Obi-Wan Kenobi." C3P0 stated in interpretation of the astromech droid's insistent beeping.

* * *

"Traitor." Obi-Wan called out to Count Dooku who entered the cell that was holding him. Obi-Wan was suspended between two glowing half spheres that generated a force field of crackling blue energy to restrain him. Obi-Wan was unable to call upon the Force or move much from his restrained position.

While attempting to transmit his message to the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan had been ambushed by a group of droidekas. Caught off guard, the droids had been able to subdue him long enough to restrain him and bring him to this cell. He had overheard a few of his Geonosian guards mention that his execution was being planned.

The energy that was restraining him, slowly rotated him so that his body slowly spun, giving Obi-Wan a view of the entire room. The room was plain and simple, it walls made of the red rock that was prevalent on the Geonosian planet. There was no furniture in this room. The only function of this room was to hold prisoners, like Obi-Wan.

"Oh, no, my friend." Count Dooku replied regally. The ex-Jedi's graying hair showed his age, but he still walked with the grace he had when he had been a Jedi. His dark wardrobe and brown cape flowed majestically around him as he entered the room. "This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone too far. This is madness."

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku." Obi-Wan sarcastically responded. This was not the way he wanted to confront the traitorous Jedi.

"This had nothing to do with me. I assure you." Obi-Wan noticed that when Dooku spoke he did not look him directly in the eye, but instead strode around him with his gaze directed elsewhere. "I will petition immediately to have you set free."

Obi-Wan stifled a snort of derisive laughter as he replied, "Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. I have work to do."

Continuing to pace around Obi-Wan, Count Dooku changed the subject. His Master had told him that Obi-Wan may be arriving, but Dooku was curious to hear Obi-Wan's version of the story. "May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?"

"I'm tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?" Obi-Wan responded evenly.

"There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of. The Geonosians don't trust them." Dooku's Master had said the Jedi would search for Fett, so he was impressed that Obi-Wan's story matched. His Master had great skill in obtaining Jedi information. Dooku's Master was very wise and very powerful, and the elder Jedi knew that it would be very difficult to bring him down. Since meeting the Sith Lord, Dooku's ambition had become to take the Sith's place and make the galaxy the way it should be. Create a galaxy that embodied his vision of freedom and justice, not the ancient dogma of the outdated Jedi Order.

Dooku paused his pacing and gazed at Obi-Wan. Dooku had trained Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's old Master. Dooku was certain that had Qui-Gon been alive he would have been able to have his former apprentice join his side and together they could have destroyed the Sith. Now as Dooku gazed at the younger Jedi, he wondered if Obi-Wan would be up to the task.

As Dooku continued to muse Obi-Wan bitingly replied, "Who can blame them? But he is here, I can assure you."

Ignoring Obi-Wan's comment, Dooku decided to test the Jedi and calmly replied, "It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you." Then putting on a mournful face and allowing his voice to crack slightly he added, "I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now."

Obi-Wan turned his head to glare at Dooku. He was angry that this man dared to speak badly about his former master. Letting his anger show, Obi-Wan spit out, "Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you."

Dooku quirked an eyebrow at Obi-Wan both surprised and pleased by the anger he could sense emanating from the Jedi. Dooku was confident that he could convince this young Jedi to join his cause, but he needed to choose his words carefully. "Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice, just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the senate, but he would never have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have."

"The truth?" Obi-Wan answered skeptically.

"The truth." Dooku nodded. He paused momentarily to look up at Obi-Wan and then continued his pacing as he formulated what to say next. "What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the dark lord of the Sith?"

Obi-Wan could not help but laugh out loud. "That won't work with me Dooku. I know all about your master, Palpatine. He had been missing for years. He gave up his control of the Senate three years ago."

"The dark side of the Force clouds your vision, my friend, as it has to all the Jedi. Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you. Chancellor Len Itappa is the leader of the Republic, not Palpatine. Itappa is a fine man. You can tell your Master that your lies do not work, and the Jedi will discover his hiding place soon enough." Obi-Wan's eyes were locked on Dooku as he spoke.

Undeterred by Obi-Wan's stubborn refusal, Dooku continued his speech trying to provide some evidence to prove his point to the skeptical Jedi. "The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious, but he was betrayed ten years ago by the dark lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything. You must join me, Obi-Wan and together we will destroy the Sith!" Dooku finished dramatically. He was pleased with his speech and was certain Obi-Wan would accept his offer.

However, Obi-Wan only smirked at the former Jedi and current Sith. He knew Dooku was bluffing about the Sith, so his response was simple. "I will never join you, Dooku."

Dooku glared at Obi-Wan when he had been refused and abruptly turned away to stalk towards the doorway of Obi-Wan's cell. However, before he left he turned back towards Obi-Wan and retorted, "It may be difficult to secure a release." Then with one last annoyed glare, Dooku turned and left the condemned Jedi alone.


	60. Ch 59: Rescue Party

**Chapter 59: Rescue Party**

Aila's eyes grew wide when she Padmé pressed a button to allow the playback of Obi-Wan's message. She had seen this scene before, and although she was certain her husband was safe at the moment, she felt her heart clench in worry.

"Anakin, my long-range transmitter had been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant." Anakin gave Padmé a nod and she set to transmitting the message to the Jedi Temple. Aila fidgeted nervously as she stood off to the side. Anakin had made Padmé pause playback of Obi-Wan's message until it had been transmitted to the Jedi Council. Aila hoped that her fear concerning the content of the message was not true.

"Senator Amidala?" The image of Aayla Secura appeared over the comm. console of Padmé's ship. The blue twi'lek had a confused expression as she addressed Padmé.

"Knight Secura, this is Padawan Anakin Skywalker, I have a message from Knight Kenobi that I need relayed to the Jedi Council."

Aayla was still caught off guard by Anakin and Padmé's transmission, but she did her best to hide it as she replied, "The Council is not in at the moment. They are in conference with Chancellor Itappa."

"Well…" Anakin began.

"This is urgent! The Council must see this message!" Aila interrupted Anakin. Her speech was rushed and desperate as she spoke.

"Lady Kenobi! What are you doing with Padawan Skywalker and Senator Amidala?"

"That is not important. Can you please relay this message to the Council? It is urgent." Aila replied tersely.

"Aila…" Anakin began. He placed a hand on Aila's shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

"No, Anakin." Aila shrugged off his hand. "Obi-Wan is in trouble, and I will not let the Council ignore this."

"You do not know that…" Anakin spoke calmly.

"Yes I do." Aila tensed her muscles as she glared angrily at Anakin.

"Should we playback the entire message?" Padmé asked, trying to do anything that could diffuse the tension that Aila was creating.

"The Council still needs to see it. They must act on it! My husband's life depends on it." Aila was becoming slightly panic-stricken.

Anakin sighed in exasperation. Jedi protocol dictated that he did not playback the entire message until transmission had begun to the Jedi Council, but it seemed Aila would not tolerate that. If Anakin did not act, she was likely to have a hysterical fit. Turning his attention away from Aila momentarily, Anakin glanced at Padmé. She seemed to be picking up on Aila's emotions and was showing a look of worry herself. Not wanting to deal with the protests of the two stubborn women, Anakin made a decision on his next move.

Anakin turned away from the two women in Padmé's ship and addressed the image on the comm. console. "Aayla, Can you please patch this message through to the Chancellor's office. I believe Aila is correct, this is an urgent message."

"Very well." Aayla said. "I hope you are right." After those words, Anakin saw the young Twi'lek begin to press the appropriate keys to transfer the transmission to the Chancellor's office.

* * *

Aila's lip trembled as she, Anakin, Padmé, the Jedi Council, and various member of the Senate watched the playback of Obi-Wan's message. Aila kept praying that what she thought was going to happen at the end of the message would not occur. However, those fears intensified with every word Obi-Wan uttered.

"…The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a…. Wait. Wait." Aila held her breath and her heart rate increased at Obi-Wan's sharp tone. When she saw his image ignite his lightsaber, the color drained from her face as terror swept over her. She screamed and almost fell over when she saw a large droid attack and subdue her husband.

Padmé had rushed forward to help soothe Aila, after Anakin had steadied her. Hoping Padmé would help keep Aila calm, Anakin turned back towards the image before him. He had been shocked at what he had just seen and hoped that his Master, friend, and mentor was all right.

"More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed." The voice of Master Yoda came over the comm. system. However no one on the Nubian cruiser on Tatooine heard that comment. Tears were streaming down Aila's face while Padmé tried to convince her that Obi-Wan could handle himself and would be fine. Meanwhile, Anakin stared blankly at the screen a sober expression on his features as he processed what he had just witnessed.

"I agree." Master Windu stated before addressing Anakin. The final moments of Obi-Wan's message dissolved to be replaced with the image of the Jedi Master. "Anakin, we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the senator at all costs and see to Lady Kenobi. That is your first priority."

Master Windu's words had shaken Anakin from his reverie and reminded him that he had a job to do. There was a part of him that was nagging him not to abandon Obi-Wan and leave his rescue to the Jedi Council, but he knew he needed to complete his given task. "Understood, Master." Anakin replied before the transmission with Coruscant ended.

"You are leaving him there!" Aila shouted at Anakin as she wiped away a tear from her face.

"The Council is quite capable of rescuing Obi-Wan." Anakin replied, trying to hide his mixed emotions.

"They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy." Obi-Wan was a good friend of Padmé's, ever since he helped free Naboo from the invasion of the Trade Federation over ten years ago. She did not want to see anything bad happen to him. Additionally, she could understand Aila's feelings. Flashes of Anakin in a similar position filled her mind and she could not help, but shed her own tear at that thought. If something ever happened to Anakin, Padmé knew that she would want to take action to help him.

"Look." Padmé continued to speak, moving away from Aila momentarily to bring up a map of the galaxy on the ship's computer. "Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

"If he's still alive." Anakin voiced his own fear.

"Are you going to let him die?" Aila sternly stated as she glared at Anakin. "How can you just leave him there?"

"He's your friend, your mentor. He's…" Padmé added trying to bolster Aila's argument.

"Like my father!" Anakin barked, a hint of frustration in his voice as he began to pace between Padmé and Aila. "You two heard Master Windu, he gave me strict orders to stay here!"

"I am not under orders, the Council does not control me. I am going to save my husband." Aila replied before slowly turning to exit Padmé's cruiser.

"No, you are not." Anakin fired back sternly. "It is dangerous."

"I don't care. My husband is in danger, and I am going to help him." As she spoke, Aila tried to recall all that she knew about the events on Geonosis in an attempt to formulate the best rescue plan.

"I'm going too." Padmé replied. She walked towards Aila so that they could leave the cruiser together.

"No one is leaving!" Anakin yelled. "Geonosis is no place for the two of you, it is dangerous. You could get yourselves killed. The Council will take care of this."

"And in the last three years, what has the Council done right?" Aila replied angrily. For the last three years, she has been trying to convince Obi-Wan to forgive the Council for its transgressions, and trust them once more. However, now that her husband's life was on the line, she conveniently forgot her own advice. Based on her knowledge of the Star Wars movies, Aila knew that Obi-Wan was probably safe. However, she was not willing to let that thought drive her actions. The only thing she was focused on was that Obi-Wan could potentially be killed if action was not taken.

Anakin's features, that had been contorted in frustration softened at Aila's last statement. She was right, the Council had messed things up for her and Obi-Wan over the last few years. His tone was soft as he tried to find the right words to say. "Look… Aila… I know the Council has treated you and Obi-Wan poorly, but you have to trust me. They can take care of this, I promise you. Obi-Wan will be rescued."

"Do you believe that?" Aila asked as she furiously swiped at another one of her tears.

"It is a long journey for them." Padmé added.

Anakin shifted his gaze from the tearful Aila to the glassy stare of Padmé. All were silent for a moment, but through their eyes both women were pleading for Anakin to do something. With a weary sigh, Anakin admitted defeat. "I can't fight both of you. I will go to Geonosis."

"I am going with you!" Padmé and Aila replied in unison.

"No, you are not." Anakin replied sternly. "You are staying here and out of trouble." He directed his attention at Padmé, pointed at her, and said, "I will not let anything happen to you." Then he directed his attention to Aila, "Or you. Obi-Wan would kill me."

"But…" Padmé and Aila began.

"No! You are both staying here. I will take Aila's cruiser to Geonosis and return here when I have Obi-Wan. Until then, the both of you are to stay here and are not allowed to leave the homestead unaccompanied. Now, if you excuse me I need to speak with Cliegg and Owen." With the end of his statement, Anakin walked out of the ship and back towards the Lars' homestead. He ignored the pleas behind him from Padmé and Aila as they tried to convince him to let them go to Geonosis.

* * *

"Anakin, I can help you." Aila said as he threw his dark Jedi cloak over his shoulders.

"No you can't, you will only be in the way." Anakin replied.

"You don't understand, I know things about Geonosis…"

"You expect me to believe that." Anakin interrupted her. "Obi-Wan found you in a different galaxy."

"But…"

"Have you ever been to Geonosis?" Anakin stopped Aila's counter argument.

"No, but…"

"Then you cannot help me. I am a Jedi. The Force will be my guide. Now stay here and watch over Padmé for me. I will bring Obi-Wan to you."

Aila sighed dejectedly; she had failed in all her attempts to get Anakin to take her. "You are stubborn you know."

"So are you." Anakin replied with a hint of amusement.

"Don't go in any droid foundries and be wary of Count Dooku. Do not act rashly, he is a Sith Lord." Aila tried to give Anakin all the advice she could.

"I will." Anakin replied. "Obi-Wan and I will return soon." With that statement, Anakin made his way to say farewell to Padmé.

"Please Anakin. Take me with you. I can help. There is a war starting on Geonosis, I know it." Aila stopped Anakin by desperately holding onto his cloak.

Thinking Aila was only thinking the worse after Obi-Wan's message, Anakin ignored her comment and gently pried her fingers off his cloak before responding. "Everything will be all right. You'll see. Now stay here."

* * *

"Now Senator, in my absence, you are to stay here. Do not exit the homestead unaccompanied, it is not safe to roam this planet alone. You will be fine if you keep to the homestead."

Padmé nodded, but cast her eyes to the floor as Anakin spoke. She did not like this arrangement at all, but all her arguments had failed. Anakin was adamant that she stay on Tatooine.

Both Anakin and Padmé were silent momentarily; only the sound of R2D2 moving about the room could be heard. Anakin hated leaving Padmé, but he also hated the thought that Obi-Wan's life was in danger. Anakin rationalized that as long as Padmé and Aila followed his instructions and Cliegg and Owen remained vigilant, the two women would be safe.

"I will return shortly. This will not take long. Take care of yourself." Anakin said, and peered down at Padmé hoping she would look at him one last time. However, when her eyes remained on the floor Anakin gave a sigh and decided to take his leave.

Anakin had only made it a few paces outside the Lars' homestead when he heard Padmé's frantic voice calling his name. "Anakin!"

Turning, Anakin was able to catch a brief glimpse of Padmé before she ran into him, flinging her arms around his neck as her lips moved to give him a desperate kiss.

In a state of shock, Anakin pulled away from Padmé abruptly, unsure of what was happening.

"Anakin, I love you." Padmé declared. Anakin could see the trails a few stray tears had made on her face.

"You love me?" Anakin asked aghast. "I thought we had decided not to fall in love, that we would be force to live a lie."

"I am living a lie by denying my love." Padmé paused momentarily to gaze deep into Anakin's eyes, as if to memorize how they look. "I love you, Anakin. I have felt this way since we were reunited. I… I cannot deny it any longer." Unable to finish because her voice cracked in emotion, Padmé wrapped her arms around Anakin once more, drawing herself closer to him and burying her face in his chest.

"Shh…it is all right, my Angel. Everything will be fine, my love." Anakin stated soothingly. His heart skipped a beat with his last statement. Padmé was truly his love. Not only did he love her, but she had just admitted that she loved him too.

"Please, be careful." Padmé whispered as she continued to hold Anakin close.

"I will. Do not worry about me. Just take care of yourself. I will return to you."

"Take R2." Padmé stated.

"No, he can stay here with you."

"No, take him with you. That way you have to come back, I expect you to return him." Padmé rubbed the side of her face against Anakin's chest and could hear his heartbeat through his tunic as she made her request. She was worried about Anakin leaving alone, and felt that R2D2 might be able to give him some assistance. He had been the most resourceful droid she had ever owned.

Anakin sighed, he did not need the little astromech droid, but Padmé had tightened her embrace so that Anakin's only means of escape was to accept her offer. Anakin knew that as a Jedi he could use the Force to escape Padmé's grasp, but he would never use the Force against her. Additionally, he found it difficult to leave when for years he had longed for her to be in his arms.

"I'll return R2 to you. Watch over 3P0 for me. Cliegg gave him to me, but I cannot take him on this mission."

"I will." Padmé replied softly, looking up into Anakin's eyes once more.

"I love you." Anakin said softly before he moved his lips down towards Padmé's to meet in a passionate kiss. Unfortunately, there was no time to be slow and languid as Anakin needed to leave. The two lovers parted their lips reluctantly, both aching for each other as they separated. "I have to go." Anakin said dolefully.

"I know. Just come back soon, my love." Padmé answered softly.

"I will." Then with one last longing look at his angel, Anakin turned towards Aila's shuttle, knowing that the sooner he left, the sooner he could return to Padmé's embrace. Padmé had R2D2 join Anakin shortly after their brief exchange. The little droid provided the young Jedi with a simple message of "I love you," from its owner.

Flashing a smile at Padmé's image, Anakin returned to his task, and in a matter of minutes was piloting Aila's cruiser towards Geonosis.


	61. Ch 60: A Change of Plans

**Chapter 60: A Change of Plans**

"Has he left yet?" Aila asked after locating Padmé in the bedroom she had been using in the Lars' Homestead.

Padmé remained silent, but nodded in response. Her expression showed her fear for Anakin's safety and the sadness that he was not with her. Padmé had retreated to the bedroom to be alone for a while after watching Anakin leave. She felt like a part of he soul was missing and she wanted some time to compose herself.

"Well, I don't care what he says, we need to go to Geonosis. Both he and Obi-Wan are in danger if we do not go." Aila stated firmly.

"They are Jedi. I'm sure they will be fine." Padmé answered half-heartedly. She did not believe what she was saying, but at the moment she did not feel it was wise to disobey Anakin's instructions.

"No, they won't. Count Dooku has become a Sith Lord, and Anakin and Obi-Wan will have to face him. They are in danger."

"Yes, but Anakin…" Padmé began.

"…Said we should stay here." Aila finished. "Padmé, do you honestly think Anakin can handle the situation on his own. Obi-Wan was already captured and I have a bad feeling that Anakin will too. There is a war about to begin on Geonosis, and they are caught in the middle of it."

"There has not been war since the formation of the Republic. We should not rush into this." Padmé answered. As a Senator, she knew the Separatist systems were angered and frustrated with the Republic, but their succession had always been peaceful.

Aila rolled her eyes in response, "Look, you are just going to have to believe me. A war is starting. I cannot explain it. You would not believe me if I tried to tell you, so you just have to trust me. If we do not leave now, there is a great possibility that Obi-Wan and Anakin could be injured or worse… killed."

"Aila, I am sorry that Obi-Wan was captured, but I do not think you are thinking this through." Padmé tried to state calmly, but her voice cracked as images of Anakin in trouble flashed through her mind. "You have no proof of your accusations."

Aila let out a frustrated breath before saying, "Yes, I do. Look I've seen a vision of all the events that have occurred recently." Aila knew Padmé would scoff if she tried to explain that she had seen all of this in a movie, so she thought up another way to tell the story. "I saw a vision of the bounty hunter that was responsible for trying to assassinate you. That is why it did not take long for Obi-Wan to track him down, he knew where to look."

Padmé's eyes grew wide at this admission, but she remained silent as Aila continued.

"I saw a vision of you and Anakin together. You love each other, and I suspect will be getting married soon."

The shocked look on Padmé's face remained as a blush crept across her features. She had not consciously thought about marriage, but she felt her heart skip a beat at Aila's words.

"I also saw a vision of Obi-Wan and Anakin on Geonosis, and I can tell you that they are in danger. They will both be captured and executed if something is not done." Aila knew that in Star Wars, both Obi-Wan and Anakin escaped execution, but in the movie Padmé had been with them. Aila was not willing to assume the same outcome of events since there had been little changes in the storyline. Besides, she felt she should at least try to prevent the injuries they sustained in the film.

"The Council should be able to help…." Padmé trailed off as her love for Anakin fought against her calm and rational thoughts. Aila's story seemed irrational, but the thought that Anakin might be in trouble countered this argument in Padmé's mind.

Aila placed her hands on her hips as she addressed Padmé once more. "Padmé, the Council is angry with Obi-Wan. If they come to his aid, they will do so under duress. Obi-Wan's relationship with the Council has been shaky since he married me." Aila paused for a moment watching Padmé process this information. "The Council has had no arguments with Anakin, but they do not know that he went to Geonosis. They think he is with us. If we do not leave now, both Obi-Wan and Anakin could be in danger."

Padmé's bottom lip trembled as she realized the truth in Aila's final statements. The Nubian Senator's rational thoughts had lost a battle with her emotions and she was in agreement that she and Aila should go after Obi-Wan and Anakin. "How…how are we going to find them on Geonosis without getting captured ourselves?" Now that Padmé had made the decision to leave, her tactical mind was running through various scenarios they may face.

Aila shrugged, "We will have to be careful, but I know of a few things from my vision that should keep us safe."

"All right, lets go." Padmé stated calmly. The shock and fear that had clouded her features dissolved into a look of determination as she readied herself to save the man she loved.

"We will need to find a way to get away from Cliegg and Owen. Anakin told them to keep an eye on us and not let us leave alone." Aila added.

"Don't worry, I have a solution for that." Padmé replied with a devious smile.

* * *

Nubian Representative Jar Jar Binks rose from his seat to address the Galactic Senate with a very important proposal. In Senator Amidala's absence, the whimsical Gungan was the voice of Naboo. Having worked together for some time, Representative Binks and Senator Amidala shared the belief that peace should be maintained above all and militant action should only be used as a last resort.

Based on the meeting he had been privy to a day ago, the Nubian Representative knew that the Separatists were forming an army against the Republic. Although he, like Senator Amidala, had frowned on the creation of an army for the Republic, Representative Binks knew it was now required. To protect the democracy that he and his colleague served, Binks knew he had to take action and was confident that Senator Amidala would agree with his decision.

Speaking with an authority that masked his clumsy nature, Jar Jar laid out his suggestion to the Senate, "It's-a clear desa Separatists made a pact wesa desa Federation du trade. Senators, dellow felegates: In response to this direct threat to the Republic mesa propose that the Senate give immediately emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor." Jar Jar finished his speech by gesturing towards the Chancellor and giving a respectful bow in his direction.

In response, the Senate broke into a mixed cacophony of cheers and jeers. In the end, the shouts of approval seemed to win out.

"Order! We shall have order!" Chairman and aide to the Supreme Chancellor Mas Amedda called out to the crowd. Next to the blue Chagrian, Chancellor Len Itappa rose from his chair. He paused for a moment and scanned the crowd before addressing him. His speech was meant to appeal to his followers' decisions as well as assure and sway those opposed to Jar Jar's proposal. "It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy. I love the Republic." The sound of applause resonated throughout the Senate chamber as Chancellor Itappa continued. "The power you give me, I will lay down when this crisis has abated." More cheering followed this before the Senators voted and approved Itappa's new powers.

Itappa nodded approvingly in response. Outwardly he showed stoic resolve, but inwardly he was smiling at the large majority vote he had received. In response to his victory, Itappa declared, "As my first act with this new authority I will create a grand army of the Republic to counter the increasing threats of the Separatists."

* * *

From a platform overlooking the Senate, Master Yoda and Master Windu watched the proceedings. "It is done then."

Master Yoda nodded in answer, while casting a curious glance at the Supreme Chancellor. The elder Jedi was contemplating what had just happened.

"I will take what Jedi we have left and go to Geonosis and help Obi-Wan." Master Windu's tone was softer than the one he usually used to talk about Obi-Wan. Ever since the reports that Obi-Wan had been in trouble, a part of Master Windu felt guilty that he had brushed Aila's concerns aside. He still did not approve of Obi-Wan's relationship with Aila, but he realized he should have been more receptive with Aila's concerns. For retribution for his actions, the Jedi Master felt it was his obligation to lead Obi-Wan's rescue attempt. Master Windu rationalized that after that he would have made up for his unJedi-like behavior and could resume his disapproval of Obi-Wan and Aila's relationship with a clear conscious.

Master Windu's interest in rescuing Obi-Wan surprised Master Yoda who had witnessed Windu's criticism of the younger Knight several times. The elder Master scrutinized Windu closely and pondered his intentions. Although Master Yoda suspected Windu's motives were not entirely noble, the elder Jedi could feel no ill will and only a genuine concern for Obi-Wan emanating from Master Windu. Additionally, Master Adi Gallia would join in Obi-Wan's rescue operation, so there would be at least one person sympathetic to Obi-Wan there. As a result, Master Yoda felt confident that he could attend to another matter before heading to Geonosis. "Visit I will, the cloners on Kamino, and see this army they have created for the Republic."

Master Windu nodded and stated, "May the Force be with you." Then with a bow of respect to his colleague exited the Council chamber to gather a team of Jedi for his task.

Glancing back at Chancellor Len Itappa's podium and then at Windu's retreating form Master Yoda felt a sense of foreboding resonate through the Force. However, the Force did not reveal its source when the diminutive Jedi probed it. Releasing a weary sigh, Master Yoda decided to explore this issue later for he had an important job to do. With one final glance at the Supreme Chancellor, Master Yoda stated, "May the Force be with us all." Then leaning heavily on his gimmerstick, Master Yoda exited the Senate chambers.


	62. Ch 61: Plans of Escape

**Chapter 61: Plans of Escape**

After making their decision to follow Anakin to Geonosis, Padmé and Aila both set to the task of gathering up their few belongings to put on Padmé's ship before making their departure. They tried to move quietly so as not to alert Owen and Cliegg to their plans. The two women had decided to try to sneak out of the Lars' homestead undetected, so they could avoid coming up with an excuse for their actions. The two women decided to wait until evening and when Cliegg and Owen were asleep to make their departure.

Aila took her things to Padmé's room and both of them completed one last check to make sure that they had gathered everything. Once they were sure their packing was complete, Padmé stated, "We need to get 3P0, I promised Anakin I would look after him."

"Do you know where he is?" Aila asked.

"He has probably powered down for the evening and is in the workshop. We'll go there before heading towards my ship."

"All right, let's just hurry. Who knows what trouble our two Jedi have gotten themselves into." Aila answered.

Padmé nodded, her face showing a look of determination. She then pressed a finger to her lips to indicate that they should both fall silent before gathering up her things and heading towards the bedroom door.

Padmé cast a glance back at Aila who was straightening out the bag of her belongings that she had slung over her shoulder. They did not say anything, but Aila nodded that she was ready when she caught Padmé's eye. With that, Padmé slowly inched the door to the Lars' guest bedroom open and silently crept into the hallway.

Padmé and Aila slowly made their way down the Lars' hallway and towards the homestead's front door. Padmé led the way with Aila following closely behind. The two were careful not to make a sound as they headed towards their destination. To make sure they had not disturbed anyone, the two paused periodically to listen for any indication that they had disturbed Cliegg or Owen.

The two women felt their confidence grow with each step as they moved closer to the Lars' kitchen area and subsequently the entrance to the homestead. It appeared their plan would work without a hitch.

However, this thought was dashed just before the two women made it to the front door. "Where do you think you two are going?" The voice of Owen Lars sounded from behind them.

Both Padmé and Aila stopped their trek towards the door at the sound of the younger Lars' voice. Aila felt frustrated that they had been caught, and she was trying to come up with something to day.

"Well, we…" Aila trailed off as she tried to think up something intelligent to say. She realized that she would have been better off not saying anything, because Owen's eyebrow quirked at the uneasy pause in her reply. Aila had increased his suspicions rather than abated them.

"You were?" Owen prodded. Before he had left, Anakin had warned Cliegg and Owen that Aila and Padmé may try to leave, and had requested that they do anything and everything in their power to stop them. Like Anakin, Owen knew Tatooine was dangerous and agreed that the women needed some protection. He was determined to complete the task that Anakin had requested because Owen felt that if he asked Anakin to look after his girlfriend, Beru, the young Jedi would not hesitate to help. Therefore, Owen felt obligated to help his stepbrother.

Padmé cast a sideways glance at Aila who was still fumbling for an excuse for their actions. The longer the two of them failed to provide an explanation to Owen, the harder it would be for them to leave for Geonosis. Luckily, being a politician, Padmé had come up with a plan for this scenario.

Placing her belongings on the floor, Padmé pulled out a small datapad, while carefully concealing the rest of the bag's contents from Owen. "I have a bunch of datapads here that I need translated. Usually R2 takes care of this for me, but since he is with Anakin I need to have these looked over. I was hoping 3P0 could help me. Aila was helping me carry them all." Padmé gestured towards their bags before continuing, "I may be in hiding, but as a Senator of the Republic I still have a duty to stay up to date on the happenings around the Senate."

Aila was impressed with Padmé's story and quickly nodded her head to back it up.

"Really?" Owen asked. He did not believe Padmé's story after Aila's initial response, "Can I see that data file?"

"Sure." Padmé agreed and she called up a large Senate briefing file before handing it to Owen.

Owen glanced down at the cryptic file. He could not read anything on the screen, and it seemed to support Padmé's previous claim.

"It has something to do with the Military Creation Act I was fighting against, but I need it to be translated to get the specific details." Padmé actually knew the details to this report because R2D2 had translated it for her already, but Owen did not need to know that. Padmé had indeed wanted to stay on top of her work in the Senate. She may not be able to participate while in hiding, but she wanted to keep her knowledge of Senate happenings current so when she returned she would not be too far behind in her work. Anakin had not been happy when he caught Padmé downloading information to datapads at Varykino. He had said that she was compromising her security because someone could track the information. He had forced her to stop her transmissions, but Padmé had gathered enough material to keep her busy for a while.

Padmé was just thankful that she had decided to take some of her datapads with her to Tatooine. Although she could not do anything about the proceedings in the Senate, the fact that she had the information now was helpful.

"Well, 3P0 should be able to translate this, but why do you need to have him look at it now? Couldn't this wait until morning?" Owen asked.

"No." Padmé shook her head as she continued. "I should have looked at this information days ago, but with the funeral and Anakin's departure I did not get a chance. This information is urgent, I must read it now."

Owen gazed down at Padmé, there seemed to be a bit of desperation in her eyes. He did not know anything about politics, but is seemed the information on the datapad was important to Padmé. There was no reason to stop her from getting the translation, so Owen acquiesced to her request. "All right, you can go to 3P0."

Padmé and Aila smiled in response and Padmé took back her datapad before the two of them made their way towards the door.

However, the two women were stopped again when Owen added, "But I am going with you."

* * *

On Geonosis Obi-Wan was chained to a large pillar in the middle of a Geonosian execution arena, with his hands held high above his head. He watched with dismay as he saw Anakin being led towards him. "Why aren't you on Tatooine? Where is Padmé?"

"On Tatooine." Anakin would have added, "With Aila," but he figured he did not need to tell Obi-Wan about that. At the moment, they had more important things to deal with. Before his departure from Tatooine, Aila had warned Anakin not to enter any droid foundries, but the steam emanating from the droid foundry seemed to be the best place to hide Aila's Nubian cruiser. Unfortunately, he had been incorrect in this assumption, for several Geonosians and the Mandalorian Bounty hunter Jango Fett had ambushed him upon his arrival. He had then been brought to the execution arena to await death with Obi-Wan. Anakin did not know what had happened to R2D2, but hoped that Padmé's astromech droid had managed to evade capture.

"You should be on Tatooine, why are you here?" Obi-Wan asked sternly.

"Padmé and Aila wanted to rescue you and the only way I could stop them was by leaving myself." Anakin answered. He had not paid attention to his answer as he tried to focus on what was going on around him and prepare for what was to come.

"Aila?" Obi-Wan asked with a mixture of shock and confusion.

Anakin blanched slightly, realizing what he had said. "Yes, she went to Tatooine and…"

"What is the blazes is she doing there?" Obi-Wan yelled as he interrupted Anakin.

"She was worried about you after your conversation with her and wanted to find out what was bothering you. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen." Anakin responded while sheepishly casting his eyes towards the ground.

"I told her I was fine, why didn't she believe me." Obi-Wan stated irritably. He was angry with Aila, but he was also angry with himself. He had obviously not hidden his feelings from her and she had picked up on that during their brief conversation. "And why did you leave her and Padmé alone on Tatooine? That planet is dangerous!" Obi-Wan rounded on Anakin since he had no other person to vent his anger upon.

"They are not alone, they are with Cliegg, Owen, and 3P0." Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Well, now I feel better. If something tries to attack them, 3P0 can talk it to death." The elder Jedi retorted sarcastically.

"Look, I did not have any choice in the matter, Padmé and Aila were determined to go after you if I did not leave myself. They are safer on Tatooine than they are here. What would have happened if they were captured with the both of us?" Anakin paused momentarily before adding. "It is not my fault that your wife and my future wife are stubborn. If it makes you feel better I told Owen and Cliegg to watch over them and make sure they did not wander around unescorted."

In the background, Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser, flanked by Count Dooku and Jango Fett, announced Anakin's and Obi-Wan's imminent executions to the crowd of onlookers.

"Future wife?" Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow at Anakin and a faint smile formed on his face. He guessed his apprentice had finally won the Nubian Senator over and although Obi-Wan was still furious that Anakin had left both Padmé and Aila alone on Tatooine, he could not help but feel happy for his apprentice.

"Well, that is if Padmé says yes. I still need to ask her. I did not have a chance to because I had to come rescue you." There was a hint of annoyance in Anakin's voice. However, he did not continue his tirade as his attention was directed elsewhere.

On the other side of the arena, three gates opened up to reveal three ferocious beasts. One beast was a reek, a large, red and gray, lumbering quadruped with three elongate horns extending from its face. The beast hung his head low as if ready to charge and impale its victim with its horns. The second beast was a nexu, a white, furry feline creature whose razor sharp teeth were prepared to bite the two Jedi prisoners in half. A series of black fur on its back stood up straight in a visual expression of the creature's aggression. The third and final beast was an acklay. This green, crablike beast towered over the other two creatures and possessed six powerful looking claws. Its head was atop an elongated neck and it mouth possessed sharp teeth like its nexu companion. The creature looked awkward, but moved steadily and threateningly towards its targets. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin watched as these roaring and screeching killers approached them.

"Just relax. Concentrate." Obi-Wan advised Anakin. "Once we get out of this, you can ask Padmé your question."


	63. Ch 62: Help from the Chancellor

**Chapter 62: Help from the Chancellor**

"How are we going to lose him?" Aila whispered to Padmé as the two of them followed Owen towards the Lars' workshop where C3P0 was.

"I don't know. I was hoping he would leave us alone." Padmé replied, keeping her voice low so that Owen would not hear her.

"Well, obviously that did not work. Now what?" Aila's voice rose slightly as she was becoming agitated that their rescue mission was being delayed.

"Is there something wrong?" Owen called out from his position in front of Aila and Padmé. He had paused his movement when he heard Aila's voice rise.

"Oh, nothing. I was just asking Padmé what she planned to do after 3P0 interpreted her datapads." Aila tried to respond innocently.

"Well, we can worry about that later. Let's just get them translated first." Owen stated before gesturing that the two women should continue following him.

"You got anything heavy in your bag? Maybe we could throw it at him and knock him out." Aila whispered conspiratorially to Padmé.

"No." Padmé hissed. "There has to be a more diplomatic solution. Besides, I do not think it is wise to knock anyone out on Tatooine. We might not like Anakin's restrictions, but he is right that this isn't the safest planet."

Aila rolled her eyes. "Well what do you propose?"

Padmé shrugged and placed a finger to her lips to indicate that Aila should quiet down. They were entering the workshop, and Padmé did not think it would be wise to let Owen overhear their conversation.

"3P0." Owen called out to the idle droid.

The golden droid had shutdown for the evening, but at the sound of people's voices, his sensors slowly came back online. With a bit of a start, C3P0 said, "Oh Master Owen, how may I be of service."

"Padmé here needs some files translated. She was wondering if you could decipher them." Owen answered.

"Well, I am fluent in over six million forms of communication. I am…."

"That is fine 3P0, can you just have a look at Padmé's files." Owen interrupted the golden droid, not wanting to hear the droids banter longer than he had too.

"Oh. Of course." The droid responded, a little taken aback by Owen's brusqueness.

"Here you go 3P0. I apologize that it is late, but this is urgent. Thank you for your help." Padmé answered genially as she handed the droid her datapad.

"Not a problem Miss Padmé, I am glad to be of service." C3P0 answered.

"I know the file is about the Military Creation Act, but I do not have any other information." Padmé provided.

"I should have it translated in a few moments." C3P0 answered cheerfully.

"Great." Padmé answered with a false smile.

Aila noticed that Owen had busied himself off to the side of the workshop with the inspection of various pieces of equipment. It seemed he wanted to avoid any unneeded contact with C3P0. Using Owen's distraction to her advantage, Aila whispered to Padmé, "Do you think we could make a run for it?"

"No." Padmé shook her head, while keeping her voice low as well. "He'd probably see us walk out the door and if not, 3P0 would probably tell him."

Aila gave an exasperated sigh. "When we get to Geonosis, remind me to tell Anakin to reprogram his droid."

Padmé smiled at this comment before turning her attention back to C3P0 who seemed to have the data file translated.

"It appears that this is a briefing of a Senate meeting." C3P0 stated informatively. "There has been a debate over the Military Creation Act. Support for the act is growing, and only a few votes are required for a majority vote."

Suddenly, an idea popped into Aila head and she forced a shocked expression onto her face. "That is terrible, this is going to bring the galaxy into civil war!"

"Perhaps, but…" Padmé trailed off when she saw Aila mouth the words, "Follow my lead."

Quickly changing her tone, Padmé added, "Oh, this is terrible! Everything I have fought for will be lost. I should never have left!"

"Oh dear!" C3P0 answered sympathetically.

"What…what can we do?" Aila asked, trying to steer the conversation in the direction she needed it to go.

"I…I don't know, but I must return to Coruscant immediately." To emphasize her point, Padmé turned on her heal and began to stalk off.

"Wait a minute! Anakin said you two had to stay here." Owen shouted, stopping Padmé before she reached the doorway.

"But this is important, if I don't leave, a war could start. Anakin did not know about this." Padmé countered.

"Yes, but…" Owen began before Padmé interrupted him again.

"Owen, please. This is a matter of great importance. The formation of an army could split the Republic apart and lead Jedi like Anakin and Obi-Wan into a civil war." Padmé forced her features into a desperate pleading look to enhance her argument.

"Well…I…" Owen was just about to give in, but he caught a glimpse of Aila winking at Padmé out of the corner of his eye. His features melted from a look of commiseration to a sharp, stern look. His tone was even and serious as he said, "How can I be sure you would head to Coruscant if I let you leave."

"Why would we go anywhere else?" Padmé evaded Owen's question.

Owen could think of two reasons why Aila and Padmé would go elsewhere, but could not think up a good way of vocalizing that thought. Unless he could get Padmé or Aila to confess they intended to go after Obi-Wan and Anakin, he did not have a good argument to keep them on Tatooine. Anakin had said to keep them on Tatooine, but that was to prevent them from following him to Geonosis. He never said anything about them not going to Coruscant. In the end, Coruscant was probably safer for the two women. However, Owen was still suspicious of Aila and Padmé's intentions. "Why does Aila need to go with you? She isn't part of the Senate."

Aila glared at Owen, but luckily Owen's attention was on Padmé and not on her. Padmé remained composed as she lied, "Aila works for Supreme Chancellor Len Itappa and he has allowed her to work with me to fight the Military Creation Act. She must come to Coruscant with me. Only together can we influence the Senate to change their stance on this issue."

"Well, I am sorry, but Anakin gave me strict orders that you are not supposed to leave here unaccompanied." Owen tried another tact at discouraging the two women, but he was finding they had an answer for everything.

"3P0 can join us." Aila supplied.

"Me? Travel? But, I have never flown before." C3P0 responded worriedly. He fidgeted nervously and began to babble incoherently.

"Look, Padmé, Aila, I would love to help you, but what am I supposed to tell Anakin. He gave me strict instructions to keep you here." Owen was now pleading with the two women.

"Tell him the truth. That we were called to Coruscant." Padmé stated.

"But you weren't called there. You just want to go." Owen took the opportunity to stop the two women once more.

Aila sighed in frustration. She had sensed that she and Padmé were close to getting what they wanted, but Owen was just as stubborn as Obi-Wan and Anakin. "This is getting us nowhere. Owen, Padmé and I have to leave."

"Anakin said…" Owen countered once more.

"Anakin is only a Padawan learner. My husband, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, outranks him and did not order that either Padmé or myself be confined to the planet. We should be able to leave." Aila did not think her argument would work, but she could not think of anything else at the moment. Padmé gave her a slightly disgusted look at Aila's attempt to put down Anakin. If the situation had not been so serious, Aila would have laughed at Padmé's inability to hide her emotions about Anakin.

"Obi-Wan has not denied Anakin's orders, so I am not changing my decision. You will stay here until Anakin or Obi-Wan returns." Owen was confident with his decision, because based on his brief meeting with Obi-Wan, he was sure that the elder Jedi would not want his wife or Padmé to leave Tatooine to go to a more dangerous location.

Although Padmé was offended by Aila's comments about Anakin, she had to admit that it was not a bad idea to play seniority. Unfortunately, they needed a candidate that would support their decision for departure.

The room fell silent except for C3P0's murmurs of "Oh dear, oh dear!" Both Aila and Padmé were trying to think of other ways to convince Owen they could leave. Aila had moved back to her theory about knocking the young man out, while Padmé was trying to think of a high ranking official they could contact. Suddenly, an idea came to mind, and Padmé became angry that she had not thought of it before. "The Chancellor." She stated out loud.

"What about him?" Aila asked.

"We can contact the Chancellor. He had the authority to overturn Jedi orders. He will understand the seriousness of the situation on Coruscant and will allow us to leave." Padmé explained.

"If we get permission from the Supreme Chancellor, will you allow us to leave?" Aila asked Owen.

Owen knew he could not fight a decision made by the Supreme Chancellor, and he sighed regretfully. He only hoped that the Chancellor shared Anakin's and Obi-Wan's views on Padmé and Aila's current safety arrangements. "I will have no choice." Owen answered frustratingly. "But, I want to be present when you contact the Chancellor."

* * *

Padmé and Aila respectively sat in the pilot and co-pilot chairs of Padmé's ship as they began the process to contact the Supreme Chancellor. Owen looked on from behind them as the two women worked the ship's communication system. Behind him, C3P0 paced around agitatedly asking, "What have I done to deserve all this?"

Owen had never seen a complex communication system as the one on Padmé's ship. On Tatooine, the few communication devices present were rudimentary devices used primarily for short-range transmissions. The planet was too isolated for anything as fancy as Padmé's system.

Had Owen been familiar with the system in Padmé's ship, he would have realized that it did not take two people to operate it. Padmé could have easily connected to the Chancellor's office on her own, but her and Aila were trying to make sure they got the results they wanted. While Padmé slowly input the necessary information to contact the Chancellor, Aila typed a brief message explaining what they needed the Chancellor to say and what their actual intentions were. Both Aila and Padmé hoped that the Chancellor would side with them. Both of their heart rates sped up when they sent their transmission and waited for the Chancellor's response.

* * *

On Coruscant, Chancellor Len Itappa read through an urgent message he had just received. As it was late in the evening, the Chancellor was at home rather than in his office. Normally he would have been in bed at this time of night, but he had been busy finishing the necessary paperwork for the Army of the Republic he had created a few hours previously.

_Chancellor,_

_This is Aila Kenobi and Senator Amidala. The two of us are currently on Tatooine after Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker left us on the planet. He left strict orders that we were to stay on the planet and not leave. He entrusted our care with his stepbrother. However, we need to leave immediately. We fear that the lives of both my husband, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker are in danger if we do not leave. We are certain we can help them._

_We have informed Anakin's stepbrother, Owen Lars, that we need to go to Coruscant to vote on the Military Creation Act. However, he won't let us leave without confirmation from our two Jedi protectors or you. We ask that you please tell him we are going to Coruscant, so that we can reach Anakin and Obi-Wan before it is too late. Our transmission will follow shortly after this note._

_Humbly,_

_Aila Kenobi_

The Chancellor plastered a stoic look of calm on his face as he answered the urgent transmission that came through after he read through the note. "Senator Amidala, Aila." He greeted them regally. "I am so glad that you called, I need your help. The Senate is changing their stance on the Military Creation Act." Itappa silently wondered if Senator Amidala was aware that the legislation she had been so opposed to had been approved by the Senate.

"Yes Chancellor, I have read through some of the literature during my absence." Padmé stated.

"I need the two of you on Coruscant immediately." Itappa answered.

"Senator, we have a slight problem with that." Aila explained. "Padawan Skywalker ordered that we could not leave Tatooine. He left us in the care of his stepbrother, Owen Lars, who will not let us leave without higher orders."

"As Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, I order that Padawan Skywalker's orders be rescinded. This 'Army' is of grave importance." Itappa stressed the word 'grave' in his speech. "If there are any questions, have Mr. Lars contact me."

"We will." Padmé and Aila answered together. Both failed to hide their glee that they had won. "We will return to Coruscant as fast as we can."

"Please do. Now if you will excuse me I have other matters to attend to." Itappa responded before ending the transmission. When he was certain the transmission was closed, Itappa's lips curled into a smile before he began to type a brief memo.

* * *

"3P0, watch over them." Owen ordered, resigned to the fact that he had lost this battle.

"But sir…" C3P0 protested. The golden droid was not thrilled that he was going to have to look over the two women; he had a bad feeling about what was to come.

"No, 3P0. You belong to Anakin now, and Padmé will make sure that you get to him.

While C3P0 continued to fret, Owen then addressed Padmé and Aila. "Do be careful, and make sure you inform Anakin that this was all your idea. I want to receive notification that you have arrived on Coruscant."

"Fine, we will contact you as soon as we can." Aila stated, anxious to end the conversation so that they could leave. Unfortunately, Owen did not move.

"Here." Padmé stated, pulling out a small portable communication device from a side compartment on her ship. "We will contact you on this. Now, can you please let us get on our way?"

"Just take care of yourselves." Owen added before reluctantly turning away from them.

To be polite both Padmé and Aila stated, "Thank you," to Owen's retreating form.

Once they were certain Owen had left, Padmé began the process to fire up her ship. "3P0, strap yourself in. We are leaving."

"Oh dear, oh dear!" The droid repeated continuously while it seated itself behind the two women. However, Aila and Padmé were both distracted from this when the communications system noted the arrival of a message.

"Can you get that?" Padmé asked while she started to pull her ship off the dusty planet to begin their journey.

In response, Aila hit a button on the communications console to find a short note from the Chancellor. Aila read the note aloud:

_I hope I was able to help the two of you. Please do not do anything rash, my intelligence shows that Geonosis is not a friendly planet. If you need any help, do not hesitate to contact me. I would not want anything to happen to the two of you._

_Respectfully,_

_Chancellor Len Itappa_

Aila smiled at the message, "It was a good thing the Chancellor helped us, I was beginning to think we would never get away from Owen."

Aila closed the message while Padmé added, "I was beginning to think I should have let you knock him out."

In response, both women broke into laughter, but it quickly subsided when they exited Tatooine's atmosphere and entered space.

"Now to see what mess our two Jedi have gotten themselves into." Aila stated as Padmé's navi-computer calculated hyperspace coordinates to Geonosis.


	64. Ch 63: Arena Battle

**Chapter 63: Arena Battle**

With their Force enhanced abilities, both Anakin and Obi-Wan were able to evade the murderous creatures of the Geonosian execution arena. Both men let the Force flow through them as the reek, nexu, and acklay charged at them.

The reek was the first to sprint towards the men, specifically at Anakin. With its head low, the reek attempted to impale Anakin on its horns. However, it only managed to knock its head against the pillar that Anakin was chained to, because the young padawan had Force leapt over the beast. Anakin had twisted himself so that he was now sitting astride the reek. Before the reek could regain his bearings and figure out where he was, Anakin wrapped the long chain that bound his hands together around the reeks horns and used them to try to break the bonds.

Obi-Wan was mildly impressed with Anakin's maneuver. He had caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of his eye, but he was now focusing his attention on the other two beasts. The nexu and the acklay were being more meticulous than the reek in the way they approached their victims. The older Jedi's eyes grew wide as he watched the nexu rear up in preparation of an attack. "Anakin look out! Behind you!" Obi-Wan yelled before twisting his own body away from the claw of the acklay that attempted to pierce through him.

Anakin could not see the nexu, but with the combination of Obi-Wan's and the Force's warnings to him, Anakin pressed his body flat against the reek before the nexu leapt over him. It had been the nexu's intention to attack Anakin from behind, but instead it landed in a snarling heap, without its prey on the arena floor.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was moving as fast as he could to dodge the acklay. The crablike creature seemed ungainly, but was quite agile on its six limbs as it chased the Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan had to not only be quick in his movement, but he had to be mindful of claw attacks from the acklay as the two of them moved around the arena. Obi-Wan's hands were still bound together, but the long chain that had bound him to his pillar had been broken in one of the acklay's attacks. This allowed Obi-Wan more freedom of movement and provided more opportunities for countering the ferocious creatures' attacks.

It took Anakin a bit longer to break the chain that tethered himself to his pillar. The reek's horns were not sharp enough to cut through the metal link of the chain, but the reek itself was strong enough to pull the chain out of the side of the pillar. With a jerk of the creature's head, Anakin's chain had been pulled free. However, Anakin was now tethered to the reek since the loose chain became tangled within the creatures' horns.

The nexu tried to attack Anakin again. This time, the beast took a swipe at the young man with its razor sharp claws, but like before, Anakin was able to shift himself to avoid the deadly attack. Unfortunately, the reek did not shift along with Anakin and the nexu's claws ended up sinking into the reek's flesh. Emitting a long howl of agony, the reek bucked sharply. Anakin was unable to maintain his balance and the reek's sudden movement sent the young Jedi to the arena floor. Anakin was then subsequently dragged across the arena floor as the reek sprinted away from the nexu.

While Anakin was being dragged across the ground, Obi-Wan was rolling across it in an attempt to evade the acklay's claws. Obi-Wan had tried to mind tick the monstrosity, but the creature was too strong willed to follow the Jedi's suggestions. The acklay was relentless in its pursuit of the Jedi and nothing seemed to stop him.

While Anakin had been dealing with the nexu and reek, Obi-Wan had picked up a discarded spear from one of the acklay's Geonosian handlers and threw it at the creature's neck. The spear hit its target, but the acklay was unfazed. It simply pulled the spear out of its neck, and subsequently snapped it in half in its jaws. Realizing his attack had been useless, Obi-Wan sprinted away from the creature that had become more aggressive and irritated with its prey.

Anakin groaned as the rocky arena floor brushed against him as the reek was dragging him. He could not break free because the chain that was fastened to his binders was tangled in the creature's horns. To make matters worse, the nexu was chasing after Anakin's body as it was pulled across the floor. The feline beast periodically pounced at Anakin, only missing him by inches as the reek continued to lumber around the arena.

Fighting against the pain of the rocky surface rubbing against him, Anakin called upon the Force to help him, specifically he focused his attention on the reek. Using a Jedi mind trick against the weak-minded creature, Anakin ordered the reek to charge the approaching nexu. Several tense moments passed in which the nexu took four dangerous swipes at Anakin, but the reek finally obeyed the young Jedi's commands and turned towards the nexu. In a matter of moments, the reek collided with the nexu, trampling the feline creature and immobilizing it to further attack.

After eliminating the threat of the nexu, Anakin called upon the Force once more to subdue the reek. When the reek halted its movement, Anakin groaned again as he made a final skid across the rocky arena floor. Every muscle in Anakin's body ached, but he managed to pull himself upright as he continued to use Force suggestion on the reek. Holding out a calming hand, Anakin approached the creature cautiously as he used the Force to untangle the chain that had bound him to the creature.

When the chain was removed, Anakin cast a glance around the arena towards Obi-Wan. He noticed his Master was being viciously attacked by the acklay that was slamming its heavy claw appendages at Obi-Wan while it screeched menacingly. Continuing his Force suggestion on the reek, Anakin jumped on the back of the creature once more. Anakin then used the chain he had just untangled as a rein and ushered the beast towards Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan heard the reek coming in his direction and cast a glance at it before dodging another attack from the acklay. Noticing Anakin had subdued the reek, Obi-Wan sprinted towards the creature and leapt on top of it behind Anakin. "Now what?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin steered the reek away from the tenacious acklay.

Anakin did not need to respond, for at that moment, the humof lightsabers filled the room.

* * *

With the arrival of over a hundred Jedi Knights let by Master Windu, Count Dooku had ordered an army of battle droids to enter the arena to subdue them. Between the droids, the reek, the acklay, and Jango Fett's blaster, Dooku was certain that the Jedi would have to surrender.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had split up after the Jedi's arrival. Both had received lightsabers from their comrades and had immediately set off to join the ensuing battle. The Jedi fought courageously even though they were outnumbered. Master Windu had killed the reek after having pushed Obi-Wan out of the way of one of its attacks. Obi-Wan was mildly surprised that Master Windu had helped him, but did not have time to dwell on that thought because the acklay reared up to attack him once more. However, the ferocious beast was no match for a lightsaber, and eventually fell to Obi-Wan's hand.

Jango Fett was no match for the Jedi either. He was beheaded after attempting to kill Master Windu. The only thing that stood between the Jedi and victory was the constant onslaught of Dooku's battle droids.

Under normal conditions, a battle droid was no match for the Jedi, but given the sheer volume of droids coming at them, the Jedi were overwhelmed. Several Jedi lost their lives, because they could not deflect all the blaster bolts that came in their direction. Soon the battle droids had cornered the few remaining Jedi into a small circle in the middle of the arena.

Dooku ordered the droids to stand down momentarily before declaring, "Master Windu, you have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku." Master Windu declared defiantly.

Dooku smirked at this response before calmly stating, "Then, I'm sorry, old friend." He then waved his hand in a signal that the battle droids should resume their attack stance. However, he did not give the order to fire, because he wanted to give Master Windu one last chance to surrender. Dooku wanted to relish in his opponents surrender if they would offer it.

As the battle droids took aim at the Jedi, the Jedi raised their lightsabers in a defensive stance. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced at each other with a determined look. They were both apprehensive of what was to come, but they both knew that if they ever wanted to see Aila or Padmé again, they had to succeed in this fight.

However, before any blaster bolts were launched, several unfamiliar combat ships entered the arena and started firing on the battle droids. The battle droids switched their focus from the Jedi to the ships, but they were no match for the onslaught. Soon the ships had cleared a path so that they could land and rescue the remaining Jedi on the arena floor.

Knowing his job was complete and not wanting to press his luck, Dooku made a hasty retreat from the execution arena to address the Separatist leaders before his departure. He needed to make sure the Separatists would carry out his Master's plans. Dooku was not concerned that the Jedi may win this battle, for he knew they would not win the war.

* * *

The Jedi in the arena soon found that their rescuers were Master Yoda and the clone army that had just been commissioned by Supreme Chancellor Len Itappa. Once they were free from the arena, all Jedi met in a secure assembly area to discuss their next move. Leaning heavily on his gimmerstick after disembarking from his ship, Master Yoda addressed the group, "If Dooku escapes, rally more systems to his cause he will."

After the elder Master's statement, the rumble of blaster fire could be heard in the distance and several clone commanders approached the Jedi. "Master Yoda, the Separatists have sent their droids into battle. We have several commando units awaiting orders."

"We'll handle this." Masters Windu and Ki Adi Mundi stated. Several other Jedi Knights joined them as well.

Knowing that with the clones the other Jedi could handle the battle, Obi-Wan decided he and Anakin had a more urgent matter to pursue. "We will find Dooku." Obi-Wan stated. He knew he could not let the Sith escape when he had the chance to find information on Palpatine's location. A potential war and the threat of the Sith could be eliminated if Obi-Wan acted quickly.

Master Yoda nodded at Obi-Wan's plan and said, "May the Force be with you," before directing his attention to a clone commander who had a report on the upcoming battle.

With Master Yoda's approval, Anakin and Obi-Wan parted from the other Jedi and headed towards a shuttle. They would backtrack towards the arena in search of Dooku and prevent his escape.


	65. Ch 64: Pain Through the Bond

**A/N:** Just a warning to let you all know this chapter is going to jump around a lot, so read carefully. I could not help the scene splitting, we got 2 sets of characters doing different things. Everything will converge together in Chapter 65, but the events in this chapter have to happen before we can get there.

* * *

**Chapter 64: Pain Through the Bond**

As Obi-Wan and Anakin flew with their small band of clones back towards the arena, the two Jedi were greeted with blaster fire from Techno Union and Trade Federation starships that were attempting to escape the rocky planet. The shield's to Anakin and Obi-Wan's gunship held up against the attack, and their clone troopers tried to fire back.

"Aim right above the fuel cells!" Anakin suggested to the clones, since their incessant firing did not seem to be doing anything to the escaping ships.

When the clones carried out Anakin's command, an almost immediate explosion occurred as one of the Techno Union starships was destroyed. "Good call, my young Padawan." Obi-Wan praised before turning his attention to scanning the distance for any sign of Dooku. They were not quite at the arena yet, and Obi-Wan remembered from the Star Wars movies he had watched with Aila that Dooku tried to flee the planet. Obi-Wan was determined to not have that event from the movies come true. He would stop the Sith before he could further harm the galaxy.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were almost at the arena when Anakin spotted something strange. "Look over there!" Anakin shouted as he pointed to a figure flying away from them on a speeder flanked by two Geonosian fighters. "What is that?"

"It's Dooku!" Obi-Wan growled. He then turned towards the clones and ordered, "Shoot him down!"

"We're out of rockets sir." Obi-Wan and Anakin's clone pilot called back after the ship failed to fire at the Sith.

"Follow him!" Obi-Wan growled before casting a furtive glance at Anakin. Anakin did not argue with Obi-Wan, he was in agreement with his Master that Dooku was dangerous and had to be stopped.

* * *

Aila and Padmé dropped out of hyperspace, and the sight that greeted them did not please them. They could see several Trade Federation and Techno Union starships flying away from the planet.

"What are they doing here?" Padmé asked irritably.

"I fear they are causing a war." Aila replied sadly, her features falling at the image she had prayed she would never see.

"Oh my!" C3P0 exclaimed in response.

"You don't know that." Padmé stated offhandedly trying to sound more optimistic than she felt. After the occupation of the Trade Federation on Naboo ten years ago, there was a part of Padmé that knew Aila was voicing the truth.

"Look, we don't have time to argue about this. We need to find Obi-Wan and Anakin." Aila stated with a sigh.

"Right. Well, where do you suggest we start?" Padmé asked. Geonosis was a large planet and Padmé knew it would be difficult to find two people on it.

"Let's fly down to the planet. Hopefully I'll recognize something from my 'vision'. Just be careful. We want to be discrete." Aila replied.

"I'm sorry Miss Aila, but do you think that is wise?" C3P0 asked.

"Yes, 3P0…" Both Padmé and Aila answered exasperatedly.

Padmé fell silent as she followed Aila's instructions. It seemed to be the best course of action at the moment. As Padmé began to maneuver her cruiser towards the planet's surface, she and Aila tried to ignore C3P0's dire warning that he had, "A bad feeling about this."

* * *

It was an eventful trek over the dunes of Geonosis in Anakin and Obi-Wan's pursuit of Count Dooku. Dooku had his two fighter ships fall back and fire at the Jedi's gunship in an attempt to stop them. However, Obi-Wan and Anakin had their clone companions shift the shields around to offer them some protection.

Eventually, Dooku could not evade the Jedi anymore, and he flew his speeder to a large hanger. Anakin and Obi-Wan watched while Dooku parked the speeder outside, leapt off of it, and ran into the hanger. Once their gunship pulled up to the hanger entrance, Obi-Wan and Anakin leapt out of it as well to continue their pursuit of Dooku on foot.

Neither looked back as Dooku's fighters continued to pummel their gunship with blaster shots. The clones were unable to shift the shields around fast enough to protect the ship, and in its stationary position, the fighters were able to penetrate the ship's vulnerable places. The ship exploded into a fiery ball as Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Anakin Skywalker ignited their lightsabers and entered the hanger to stop the Sith Lord.

* * *

Padmé's ship was rocked by laser fire as she pushed her ship into the Geonosian atmosphere. Her ship's shields protected her, Aila, and C3P0, but the droid quickly dissolved into a fit of hysterics as the ship was jostled around on its descent to the planet's surface. Aila tried to console the golden droid, but ended up having to pull the wiring at his neck loose to shut him off.

"I can't believe this." Padmé stated with awe. Through her view port she could see a massive battle being waged and she knew that Aila had been right about the war. Padmé felt her heart clench for she knew that the Republic she served would never be the same.

"I did not want this to be true. It… It shouldn't have happened. Obi-Wan told me it wouldn't." Aila answered. She said all this out loud, but she wasn't speaking to Padmé. She was lost in thought and mumbling to herself as she took in the same sight that Padmé was fixated on. Both women fell silent for a few moments as they both let their fears of the future flow through their minds. However, when Padmé's ship made a sharp jerk after another volley of laser fire hit it, the two women were shaken from their reverie and focused their attention on their task at hand.

"Do you see anything that looks familiar?" Padmé asked as she scanned the area for a safe place to land.

"No." Aila sighed. "It looks like Tatooine…. A whole lot of nothing."

"Well, we need to find someplace safe to land before we get ourselves killed." Padmé stated just after another laser hit her ship. "How about those columns of steam over there." Padmé pointed at some steam rising up from the ground, in the distance. "That should provide us some cover."

"No!" Aila shouted, knowing what happened in the Star Wars movies when Padmé had taken that course of action.

Padmé eyed Aila suspiciously at her vehement refusal to hide within the vent of steam. "Why not? It would…."

"We cannot land there. It might look safe, but trust me, it isn't." Aila paused momentarily and scanned the area herself. "How about in that clearing area. There are no Separatist ships over there."

"Are you sure about that?" Padmé asked warily.

"No, so fly cautiously so we can get out of there if we need to." Aila answered.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the hangar in time to witness Dooku giving directions to a droid to prepare his ship. Turning to face his opponents, Dooku smirked at them while he sized the two Jedi up.

"You are going to pay for all the Jedi that you killed today, Dooku!" Anakin shouted as he moved slightly to the left and away from Obi-Wan. He wanted to make sure that Obi-Wan and him were spread out enough to prevent Dooku's escape.

Noticing Anakin's movement away from him, Obi-Wan tensely said, "We will take him together. Go in slowly on the left…."

Dooku interrupted Obi-Wan before he could continue, "Come now, Master Kenobi. Two against one is not really fair." Then with an evil grin he added, "Perhaps I can even the score." Not giving Anakin or Obi-Wan any time to react from his warning, Dooku shot Force lightning from his fingertips and aimed it at Anakin.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted in alarm as Dooku used the lightning to drag Anakin's body off to the side. Anakin had not been prepared for the attack. He had readied himself for a saber attack from Dooku, but not a lightning attack. By not preparing for the attack, Anakin left himself in a vulnerable position. Anakin's body convulsed and he screamed in agony while under the vicious onslaught of Dooku's attack. Anakin groaned in pain when the attack relented and he tried, but failed to pull himself upright.

Incensed that he had not been able to help Anakin, Obi-Wan glared angrily at Dooku. He positioned himself and his saber into an offensive stance and slowly began circling Dooku to wait for an opportune moment to strike at the Sith.

"As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours." Dooku taunted. "Now, back down." To emphasize his point, Dooku shot Force lightning at Obi-Wan. However, he could not surprise the older Jedi with this attack. Obi-Wan quickly shifted his attack stance to one of defense while he used his lightsaber to block and absorb the Force lightning.

"I don't think so." Obi-Wan stated confidently. He shifted back into an attack stance once Dooku's lightning attack had finished.

In response, Dooku pulled out and ignited his crimson lightsaber. However, Obi-Wan did not give his opponent a chance to set himself before charging at him. He violently swung his cerulean saber at Dooku in an attempt to strike at the Sith's left shoulder. Unfortunately, the attack did not connect because Dooku was able to block the attack with his own saber.

Frustrated with his failure, Obi-Wan spun and twisted into a series of attacks. His attacks were parried and blocked each time by Dooku, but Obi-Wan hoped that he would catch the Sith off guard with one them. Obi-Wan constantly changed his position, swinging his saber high at Dooku's head and moving lower down the Sith's torso and feet.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me." Dooku taunted after Obi-Wan had momentarily broken off his attack. The two men were circling around one another once more as they regrouped for the next round. "Yoda holds you in such high esteem."

Growling irritably, Obi-Wan spun left while arcing his saber high as he moved towards Dooku in another attack. Once again his attack was blocked by Dooku's saber and Obi-Wan was forced to awkwardly pull out of his spin so that he would avoid being singed by Dooku's blade. Obi-Wan glared at Dooku when he was looking up into his face after finishing his spin. The Jedi Knight had been forced backwards into a defensive position by the Sith as a result of his failed attack.

Knowing he had the upper hand, Dooku sneered and said, "Surely you can do better."

* * *

"Hey, I think I see a lightsaber down there." Aila stated as she pointed at a bright green blur in the distance.

"Yes, I see it too. I think you were right. It will be safe to land here." Padmé replied. She had noticed that the bombardment of her ship became less and less as she approached the clearing Aila had indicated.

Aila nodded and with their confidence in their decision growing with each passing moment, Padmé set the landing cycle to place her cruiser on the ground. Once the ship was on the ground, Aila could see various clone troopers roaming the area. She was certain that she and Padmé were safe, and she hoped that one of the troopers would have information on Obi-Wan's whereabouts.

"You ready?" Padmé asked Aila as she opened up the ship's exit ramp. She then got out of her chair to prepare for her departure. Aila nodded and rose from her seat as well. The two women exited the Nubian cruiser together. They left C3P0 turned off on the ship. Neither woman commented on this act, but both were glad they were not taking him along because they both felt he would slow them down.

When Aila and Padmé exited the ship, they could hear the rumble of the battle being waged in the distance. They noticed several clones running around the clearing area, but nothing indicated that they were in any danger.

"So this is the Republic's army." Padmé stated offhandedly. "I wonder how they amassed one so quickly?"

"I don't know." Aila lied distractedly as she looked across the clearing for any sign of Obi-Wan. She was so caught up in her search that she jumped in surprise when the voice of a clone addressed Padmé and her.

"Miladies, I am afraid I must ask you to return to your ship. There is a battle going on and it is not safe for civilians to be wandering around. Only Jedi and other military personnel are allowed in this area."

Padmé was not about to follow this order and give up on locating Anakin, so she used her experience in politics when she responded to the clone. "I am Senator Amidala of the Galactic Republic and this is my good friend, Aila Kenobi." Padmé indicated Aila before continuing. "Who may I ask are you, sir?"

"I am Commander Cody of the Galactic Republic, milady." The clone answered respectively.

Aila gasped and turned slightly pale as she gazed back at the clone, but Padmé ignored this as she continued to address Cody. "A pleasure to meet you Commander Cody. I hope you can provide Aila and I some information. We would like to know the whereabouts of Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I have never heard of them." Commander Cody answered. "There are several Jedi, and I am sure I have not met them all yet."

"Do you know someone who would know this information? It is urgent." Padmé continued.

"Jedi Master Yoda is in the Command Center, he might know." Cody responded.

"Can you take us there?" Aila blurted out, finally finding something to say after her initial shock had worn off. She knew one of the conversations she intended to have with Obi-Wan was that he was not allowed to work with Commander Cody. Aila did not care if Obi-Wan was certain the events from the Star Wars movies would not occur. She was not going to tempt fate and have Obi-Wan be anywhere near Cody. She would just have to have him promise her he would be cautious when dealing with the clones.

"Miladies, you really should not be…." Commander Cody began before Padmé interrupted him.

"Commander, as a member of the Galactic Senate, I order you to take us to Master Yoda. It is urgent that we speak with him."

There was a brief pause before Cody acquiesced to Padmé's request. "As you wish, milady. Follow me." He gestured for Padmé and Aila to follow him.

* * *

The Command Center was not far from the area that Padmé had parked her cruiser. It only took them a minute to reach it and find Master Yoda. When he saw the two women and Commander Cody approaching him, Yoda's features dissolved into a look of confusion and he hesitated slightly before greeting them, "Senator Amidala, Lady Kenobi, a surprise to see you, this is."

"Master Yoda, we need to find Obi-Wan and Anakin." Aila stated hurriedly. "They are in danger and if…." Aila groaned in pain and grabbed her left upper arm and left thigh. She swayed slightly at the pain she felt resonating over her Force bond with Obi-Wan.

"Aila!" Padmé exclaimed in alarm. "What is it?"

Aila gritted her teeth as she fought the pain and said, "Obi-Wan's been hurt. Lightsaber burns." She then pulled the sleeve of the pale blouse she was wearing to reveal an angry bruise on her upper arm.

Master Yoda did not need a further explanation after seeing the mark on Aila's arm. While Padmé tried to care for Aila, the Jedi Master turned to Commander Cody. "Commander, bring me a ship."

"Yes sir." Cody answered before setting to his task.


	66. Ch 65: Rescue from Dooku

**Chapter 65: Rescue from Dooku**

Aila's pain was not as sharp as it initially had been, but her arm and leg still throbbed where her bruises were. However, she knew that her pain was probably nothing compared to her husband's injuries. Only a great deal of pain would have caused Obi-Wan's control over their bond to slip so that Aila shared and experienced the pain from her husband's injuries. Trying to not think about this too much, Aila addressed Master Yoda to give him more information about the situation.

"Dooku is a Sith Lord." Padmé and Aila were flying with the Jedi Master towards the hanger where Obi-Wan and Anakin were facing Dooku. Yoda had given their clone pilots instructions on where to go, leaving Aila to assume that the Force had told him of her husband and his padawan's location. Normally she would be terrified of flying in the open gunship, but her concern for Obi-Wan overrode any anxiety she felt.

"Yes, see it in the Force I can. Revealed, he is." Yoda responded. He tried to probe the Force for the whereabouts of the Sith Master, Palpatine. It frustrated him that the Force yielded no answers. The Jedi had been hitting dead ends in its investigation of Palpatine ever since Obi-Wan brought it to their attention over three years ago. He only hoped that he could gather the information from, Dooku, his former apprentice.

Aila was glad they had found Master Yoda. The elder Jedi was always willing to take her seriously. With any luck, they would reach Obi-Wan and Anakin before Dooku could do something catastrophic.

* * *

Anakin moved Obi-Wan's saber fluidly around as he faced Dooku. After seeing his Master fall from injuries sustained by Dooku, a great amount of adrenalin coursed through Anakin's body. This adrenalin gave the young Jedi the ability to fight through the pain of his own injuries and spring up from his sprawled position on the floor.

Anakin had risen just in time to block a deadly strike Dooku attempted to inflict on Obi-Wan, who was lying defenseless on the hangar floor. With the adrenalin coursing through his body, Anakin was able to take Obi-Wan's place in dueling Dooku. Anakin had called Obi-Wan's fallen saber to his hand and fought with two sabers momentarily. This style of attack seemed to throw Dooku off guard for a moment, but the Sith had managed to destroy Anakin's saber before the younger Jedi could harm him.

Now the younger Jedi was only fighting with Obi-Wan's cerulean lightsaber. Anakin had initially started his attack at a faster pace than Obi-Wan, but the younger Jedi was quickly tiring and finding it more and more difficult to keep up with the Sith's movements.

Anakin was forced into a defensive stance with Dooku inflicting multiple attacks to his left and right. Both fighters mirrored each other's movements so that crimson and cerulean blades constantly blocked one another. Although he was tiring, Anakin fell into a steady cadence with Dooku. Unfortunately, Sith do not fight in predictable patterns, and Dooku broke this cadence when he spun and swung his lightsaber at Anakin's right arm. Anakin had expected Dooku's saber to move more towards his right and the young Jedi was unable to block the attack. As a result, Anakin right arm was severed at the elbow, and Dooku Force shoved his opponent away from him.

"Anakin!" Padmé screamed as she and Aila ran into the hangar bay, they had had just witnessed Anakin's dismemberment. They had disobeyed Master Yoda's orders and entered the hangar. The elder Jedi had told them to let him enter first, but hobbling on his gimmerstick; the elder Master was taking too long for Aila or Padmé's tastes.

Anakin was unconscious from the shock of losing his limb and therefore unable to answer Padmé. Dooku had Force shoved him so that he lay sprawled next to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had tried to shift himself to check on his padawan. He had not seen the new entrants to the hangar having been focused on making sure Anakin was all right. He had been able to ignore Padmé's voice when it sounded, but he could not ignore the second concerned shout that echoed around the room.

"Obi-Wan!" Aila shouted in equal terror to Padmé as her suspicions had been confirmed.

"Ah, how sweet. A rescue party." Dooku remarked. "I'm afraid Miladies, that I cannot let you do that." Dooku then extended his hand towards Aila.

"Noooo!" Obi-Wan screamed while extending his right hand, palm out, towards Aila as well. The pain from his injuries was overriding his ability to focus and use the Force, but knowing his wife was in danger changed that. No amount of pain stopped him as he called upon the Force and shoved Aila out of the line of fire of a lightning attack from Dooku.

"Aila!" Obi-Wan shouted once more when he saw that she had hit the ground hard. He felt a pain in the back of his head resonate over his Force bond with Aila. She had obviously hit her head when she hit the ground. Obi-Wan's eyes were panic stricken when he did not get a response from his wife and he tried to get up from his position on the floor, but before he could think about moving, Dooku fired a small amount of lightning at him. The lightning depleted the rest of Obi-Wan's strength and effectively immobilized him.

Dooku smirked down at the fallen Jedi, he did not see the two women in the hangar as an immediate threat, and so he decided to dispose of the Jedi first before turning his attention back on them. He extended his hand once more to deliver a fatal blow of Force lightning, but was stopped by the sound of his former Master's voice.

"Count Dooku." Yoda spoke as if he was chastising his former apprentice.

Smirking as he turned towards the diminutive Jedi, Dooku replied, "You have interfered with our affairs for the last time."

Master Yoda stood several feet away from Dooku. Padmé and Aila were off to his right and behind him in the location Obi-Wan had Force shoved Aila. Padmé was attempting to help Aila up while Master Yoda dealt with Dooku.

Dooku and Yoda stared at one another for a moment. Then without warning, Dooku called upon the Force to fling a piece of machinery at the diminutive Jedi. However, Yoda easily deflected it with his own Force abilities. Dooku then tried to fling another piece of machinery and a chunk of the hangar's ceiling at Yoda, but was met with the same result.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku. The dark side I sense in you." Master Yoda commented after deflecting Dooku's last attempted bombardment.

"I've become more powerful than any Jedi." Dooku boastfully responded. He then threw his standard attack of Force lightning at Yoda before adding, "Even you."

Unlike with Obi-Wan and Anakin, Dooku did not achieve the desired results from his Force lightning attack on Yoda. The elder Jedi seemed to gather the lightning into the palm of his right hand and subsequently pushed it back at Dooku. Dooku deflected this and tried his attack again, but this time Yoda seemed to diffuse and absorb the lightning after gathering it. After this feat, Master Yoda stated, "Much to learn you still have."

"It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with a lightsaber." Dooku concluded as he ignited his crimson blade once more.

Master Yoda called his own green lightsaber to his hand and leapt towards Dooku in attack. Padmé and Aila, who was sitting up with Padmé's help, looked on apprehensively as Yoda moved in a great green blur.

Dooku had never been able to best Master Yoda in a lightsaber duel. Even under the great Master's tutelage, Dooku had never picked up on the skills needed to best the diminutive Jedi. As Dooku frantically moved his crimson blade to block Yoda's quick attacks, it became obvious that today would be no different from past events. Dooku could not win the fight, but he also decided he would not be killed either. He had another means of escape; he just had to wait for the right moment to use it.

"Fight well you have, my old Padawan." Master Yoda stated tensely as his green blade clashed with Dooku's red one.

"This is just the beginning." Dooku stated with a sneer. He then waved his hand at a nearby pylon and had it start a slow descent onto Padmé and Aila. He then disengaged his lightsaber from Master Yoda's and sprinted towards his waiting shuttle. Dooku knew that Master Yoda would not follow, for he would take the time to save Padmé and Aila.

Both Padmé and Aila stared wide-eyed at the pylon that was coming towards them. They were both too frightened to do anything else. They remained in their shocked state until Master Yoda had stalled the pylon's fall and subsequently moved it out of harm's way.


	67. Ch 66: Promises

**Chapter 66: Promises**

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Aila, and Padmé, had all been taken to a medical station that had been setup near the command center where Padmé and Aila had landed their ship. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Aila were being looked over and having their wounds tended to by Jedi healers. Padmé tried to look concerned and supportive for everyone, but had failed at hiding that the focus of her concern was on Anakin.

Padmé kept a constant vigil over Anakin, who was lying unconscious on a bed. He had regained consciousness momentarily in the hangar and had smiled up at her before putting himself in a Jedi healing trance to alleviate the pain from his wounded arm. Master Yoda had used the Force to move Anakin to the transport that would take them to the medical center. Once there, the healers promptly connected Anakin to various electronic devices that monitored his vitals. The Healers had also given him several shots of sedatives and painkillers to aid in the healing process, as well as applying bacta to what remained of his right arm. They had informed Padmé that they would install a new robotic arm to replace Anakin's lost limb, but they wanted to make sure he was stabilized before proceeding. Padmé's bottom lip had trembled at this news, and once the healers had left Anakin to tend to other patients, she promptly pulled up a chair so that she could remain by his side. She sat on his left side and entwined her own fingers with his while she whispered every prayer in basic and Nubian that she knew.

* * *

The healers were extremely busy, treating all the injured Jedi and clones, but most of their patients were cooperating with them and letting them do their job. Their biggest headache was Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan had fought to remain conscious during Dooku's final lightning attack upon him. The attack had initially immobilized him, but he forced his body to move so that he could make sure the Aila was all right. He had just regained the ability to sit up when Dooku had escaped. Dooku's escape angered him, but he was relieved when Aila ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Aila had tried to help Obi-Wan up into a standing position, but he had refused. He knew Aila was injured as well and did not want to overstress her. He swayed unsteadily when he got to his feet, but he managed to make it to the ship that would take all of them to medical. Obi-Wan had taken a moment to check on Anakin, but then spent the entire trip fussing over Aila and constantly asking her if she was all right.

When they had arrived at the medical station, Obi-Wan had insisted that the healers look after Anakin and Aila before himself. Even when the healers insisted that they would comply with this request, Obi-Wan still refused treatment as he was determined to look after Aila.

"What were you thinking?" Obi-Wan asked exasperatedly as he paced around the curtained off area of Aila's treatment room. He was both furious and happy to see Aila. He was furious because she could have been killed, but happy because he was reunited with his goddess. He hated being away from her, and being in her presence lightened his mood.

A harassed looking healer that had just finished looking at Aila's bumps and bruises tried to get the Jedi Knight to sit down because he was limping heavily on his damaged leg. The young Twi'lek healer had attempted to use the Force to calm Obi-Wan so that she could look after him, but nothing she did seemed to work.

"Someone has to look after you. I knew coming to Geonosis was a bad idea. And I'm sorry, when I find out my husband left a distress message I have a hard time ignoring it." Aila fired back. Then spotting the healer's futile attempts to corral Obi-Wan, Aila added. "Will you stand still and let the healers treat you. You've been injured and they are trying to help you!"

"I am fine." Obi-Wan stated. He then turned towards the healer and said, "Just see that Aila is all right, I will manage on my own."

The healer looked pleadingly at Aila, who was rolling her eyes. "They already looked after me, Obi-Wan. I have two bruises as a result of the injuries you sustained, and a mild concussion from when my head hit the hangar wall."

Obi-Wan tensed slightly at Aila's recollection of her diagnosis. He had been the one that had Force pushed her against the hangar wall to evade Dooku's attack. He had done it to protect her, but in doing so he had hurt his goddess. He felt guilty that he had harmed her and told himself that he should have done more to protect her. This was added to his guilt from what had happened at the Tusken camp and that he had not been able to prevent the loss of Anakin's arm. He had failed all those that he cared for and Obi-Wan felt like the weight of the galaxy was resting on his shoulders.

"Obi-Wan, what is bothering you?" Aila asked, noticing her husband's sudden reserved behavior. He had grown suddenly quiet and had his eyes cast towards the ground as he continued to limp around the treatment room. Aila also noticed the morose expression upon Obi-Wan's face.

Aila received no answer from Obi-Wan. In response, she raised her voice and let some of her anger, disappointment, and resentment resonate in it. She was irritated by Obi-Wan's inability to confide in her now and during their conversation before Obi-Wan went to Geonosis. "Will you quit shutting me out and tell me what is wrong. None of us can help you if you don't let us. Now, let the healer look at you and tell me what is wrong."

Once again, Obi-Wan did not answer her; he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. However, he was abruptly shaken from them when he felt a sharp pain along the lightsaber burn in his upper left arm. As he pressed his hand to it and hissed in pain, he turned to Aila who also hissed in pain, but what he saw surprised him.

"Now, my stubborn Jedi husband, let the healer look after you or I will do that again." Aila stated. She had pinched the bruise on her upper left arm while concentrating on sending the pain through her Force bond with Obi-Wan to make sure he received her message. She did not want to do it. The bruise was tender on her arm and she knew it was probably worse on Obi-Wan's. However, her reservations were diminishing when she achieved her desired results in which Obi-Wan quit walking around and looked directly at her.

Knowing she had her husband's attention Aila scooted over slightly on the bed she was on and pointed at it before saying, "Sit down and let the healer deal with your injuries. Then you can tell me what is bothering you."

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew Aila had hurt herself in this latest attempt to get his attention. He did not want her to harm herself further, and he did not want to feel the sharp pain that resonated over their bond from it, so he reluctantly agreed to Aila's request. "As you wish, my goddess." Obi-Wan stated before limping towards Aila. He did not see the grateful smile the healer flashed Aila for her efforts.

* * *

Once Obi-Wan had sat still for longer than two seconds, the healer was able to quickly assess his injuries. The lightsaber burns were not as bad as some Jedi had sustained. Obi-Wan's burns were superficial, only scaring and bruising his flesh. The healer had placed a large bacta patch over each wound to help in its healing and to prevent infection. The healer had also prescribed a few days of bed rest and no rigorous exercise so that Obi-Wan's body could fully recover from Dooku's Force lightning attack.

Obi-Wan did not argue with any of the healer's suggestions and it did not take long for the examination to end. Once the healer was certain he had informed both Aila and Obi-Wan of the treatments for both of their ailments, she left the couple so that she could write up their respective medical charts.

"Now, will you tell me what is bothering you?" Aila asked Obi-Wan in a rather sharp tone. She had been quiet while the healer examined Obi-Wan. She felt Obi-Wan might be more open if it was only the two of them.

"I told you my goddess, nothing is wrong." Obi-Wan answered as he turned to look at her. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her.

Aila raised a skeptical eyebrow before saying, "You cannot lie to me. I know something is bothering you." Then softening her tone and gently grabbing one of Obi-Wan's hands, she added, "Tell me. Let me help you."

"Is it that obvious." Obi-Wan mumbled, his eyes falling to his and Aila's interlocked hands.

"We are Force bonded, and you are my husband. I know when something is bothering you." Aila replied while leaning in to brush a kiss against his cheek.

Obi-Wan knew what Aila was saying was true, and knew he should have been aware that Aila would have felt his unease. However, he was not prepared and too ashamed to tell her what was bothering him. He was not sure if he would ever be ready to tell her about that horrible night on Tatooine, but he also knew she would want some response from him. "I cannot talk about it right now. Can we have this discussion another day?" He quietly said before drawing Aila's right hand up to his lips to kiss her open palm.

"Obi-Wan, if you don't talk this out it is just going to continue bothering you." Aila replied softly as she ran her left hand soothingly through his hair.

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan stated, "But I just cannot talk about it right now. Can you give me some time?" His eyes locked on Aila's and his blue green orbs seemed to plead with her to accept his request.

Aila found it difficult to deny Obi-Wan this since it seemed to cause him pain. She did not like to see her husband hurt. As a result, she only hesitated for a moment before saying. "All right. I will wait because I love you, but I will ask you again."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I know, my stubborn goddess." He was relieved that Aila had temporarily dropped her line of questioning, it would give him more time to figure out what he would tell her when she asked again.

"I love you, my stubborn Jedi Knight." Aila teased Obi-Wan in response.

"And I love you, my goddess." Obi-Wan replied and sealed his statement by meeting Aila's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"How's the ship?" Anakin asked R2D2, who had miraculously appeared in his treatment room a few minutes before. The young Jedi had not seen the droid since he had been captured upon his arrival at Geonosis. Anakin had woken from his healing trance feeling a bit better than he had when he entered it. He felt tired after the stress his body had endured from his battle with Dooku, and his right arm ached a little. There were several bacta patches covering what was left of his arm, and Anakin suspected if he peeled them away he would see severe bruising around his cauterized wound.

"Boop booop booop beep." R2D2 responded.

"Well that is good. I am glad you got out of there in one piece. I was worried about you." Anakin stated. Beside him, Padmé shifted slightly. It was late in the evening and the medical center was fairly quiet. Padmé had fallen asleep in her chair next to Anakin's bed. Anakin had awoken from his healing trance to see that her head was leaning against his bed, her curly hair fanned haphazardly across her face, while her hand was entwined loosely with his own. Anakin's heart soared at the sight of her and he had contented himself with simply gazing at her for a few moments before R2D2 had come to visit him.

"Boop beep boop?" R2D2 stated, noticing his mistress's movements.

"She's fine, just tired. I have a feeling she stayed here all day." Anakin responded to the droid's enquiry. His guess that Padmé had stayed with him all day made his heart skip a beat and he could not stop the smile that spread across his face. He noticed Padmé had shifted again and could tell that she would probably awaken momentarily. In response to this, Anakin addressed Padmé's domed droid, "R2, can you keep a lookout outside and warn me if someone is coming this way. I need to speak with Padmé alone."

"Boop boop." R2D2 agreed before leaving to set himself outside Anakin's treatment room.

Shortly after the droid's departure, Padmé slowly opened her eyes and yawned before turning her gaze to Anakin's face. Anakin smiled down at her and said. "Hello, my angel."

Padmé's eyes lit up when she saw that Anakin was awake. "Anakin! Have you been awake long? Are you in pain? Do you need me to get a healer? Why didn't you wake me?" She started firing questions at him.

"I'm fine for now." Anakin stated, pressing a finger to Padmé's lips to stop the barrage of questions. His heart fluttered when she kissed it.

"I was so worried about you." Padmé replied with a hint of her lingering fear.

"I was all right. Why did you disobey me and come to Geonosis? You could have been killed." Anakin stressed the last part of his statement. He had brought his good hand up to her cheek and was softly brushing a way a few stray strands of hair.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you. I love you." Padmé stated as she affectionately pressed her cheek against Anakin's hand.

Anakin was finding it difficult to argue with Padmé's logic. His heart beat wildly at her words. He was thrilled that she was by his side now, but he feared what would happen if she tried to repeat this stunt in the future. It was this fear that drove his next statement to her. "You cannot do this again. Obi-Wan and I will find a way to get out of any mess we are in. We always do. I will not have you getting yourself hurt. If anything ever happened to you, I do not know what I would do."

"Nothing will happen to me." Padmé replied. She took Anakin's good hand back into her own. "I can take care of myself."

"I don't care. I know you can look after yourself, but I do not want you putting yourself in dangerous situations again. Promise me you won't do this again." Anakin's voice rose slightly to show he was serious about this.

"Anakin, I…" Padmé began.

"Promise me!" Anakin reiterated.

Padmé sighed sadly. She would not win this fight with Anakin. Her stubborn nature was no match for his own equal stubbornness and although she did not like agreeing to this, she knew Anakin had a point. Aila could have been killed today and Padmé could have easily fallen to the same fate. She knew Anakin was right about this, but she was still reluctant to comply. She was silent for a moment and gazed into his deep eyes. Anakin's eyes showed his love, fear, and anxiety over what could happen to her, and they begged her to accept his request. Padmé loved Anakin too much to see his eyes clouded with worry and it was this that forced her to whisper, "I promise."

Anakin smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips to tenderly kiss the back of it.

"Just promise me you'll stay out of trouble. I know that is difficult for a Jedi, but please try." Padmé made her own plea.

"Well, I was considering leaving the Jedi Order." Anakin stated seriously.

"What! No, the Republic needs you!" Padmé's voice rose as she started to argue with Anakin.

"There are other capable Jedi who could protect the galaxy without me. I have enjoyed my time as a Jedi, but I have found something more important to me."

"What is it?" Padmé held her breath waiting for his reply.

"You. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you."

Padmé gasped at Anakin's proposal. "Oh Anakin, I love you too, but you cannot leave the Jedi. A war has started and they will need you. I know they will." Padmé's heart broke as she said these words. She would have loved to simply accept Anakin's proposal, but she could not deny the Jedi a great Jedi Knight, for something told her that one day Anakin would achieve greatness.

"They won't accept me if I marry you." Anakin argued. "I will not let them stop us. We love each other and I want to marry you. Do you want to marry me?"

Padmé could not lie to Anakin; tears were welling in her eyes as she stared back at him. "I do. Oh gods, I do." Padmé choked slightly on her words and a tear trickled down her face, which Anakin brushed away with his good hand.

"Then I will resign immediately." Anakin stated with a smile. He leaned over slightly so that he could kiss her. However, he did not reach his goal because she suddenly jerked away from him.

"No!" A look of panic crossed Padmé's features. "We'll keep it a secret. No one will know about us. I will be your wife, but promise me you will stay with the Order. The Republic needs you as much as I do."

"Padmé…" Anakin began as he reached his good hand out to her.

"No! Promise me. It has been your dream to be a Jedi. I love you too much to have you give that up. Promise me you will stay with the Order." Padmé pleaded desperately.

Anakin was taken aback by Padmé's plea. He thought she would want him to leave the Order and he had prepared himself for it. There was a part of him that was sad at the though of leaving Obi-Wan and his other friends, but he would have done it for Padmé. Her refusal to let him leave the Order to be with her startled him. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her, even though her deep brown eyes told him she was serious.

"I told you once I would not let you give up your future for me. I will marry you, but not at the price of your future. I know you will be a great Jedi Knight, and I cannot deny you that."

"But…" Anakin began.

"No! It will be our secret. The Council will never know." Padmé fired back before Anakin could present his argument.

There was no arguing with Padmé on this issue. He knew keeping this secret would be hard on the both of them, but the fact that she was willing to do this for him intensified the love for her in his heart. With a reluctant sigh he whispered, "I promise."

Padmé's eyes lit up in a wide smile and she practically threw herself at him as she went to kiss him. Anakin fell back against the pillows and met her feverish kiss as Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed that way for a while until Anakin tried to shift her slightly since her body was pressing the various monitoring equipment on him into his skin. His movement had put pressure on his injured right arm and he ended up having a sharp pain shoot up it. He winced against Padmé's lips.

Padmé pulled away at Anakin's display of pain and with concern asked, "Are you all right?"

Anakin indicated his injured arm before saying, "It's sore, but…."

"Do you want me to get a healer?" Padmé interrupted him.

"No. Just stay with me. I'll be fine, they can look at it later."

"But…"

"Just stay with me. I'll be fine, as long as you love me." Anakin finished his statement by using his good hand to pull Padmé back to him so that he could meet her lips in another passionate kiss.


	68. Ch 67: Secrets and Honors

**A/N:** For those who sent me the notes of concern, yes I am alive, but thanks for the notes. I have been really busy. I started a new job and it is taking a lot of my time at the moment. So I apologize for the delay, but there will probably be more delays. DRL is being evil. Figured I'd warn you. Like always, I will post when I can. Thanks for reading everyone. :)

* * *

**Chapter 67: Secrets and Honors**

Obi-Wan and Aila were cleared from the medical ward the following morning. The healers were sure that Aila was in no danger from her concussion and Obi-Wan's physical wounds would heal with the regular application of bacta patches. Obi-Wan had been given two weeks off for rest and relaxation so that he could fully recover from his injuries before the Council could send him on another mission. He planned on spending most of that time with Aila and was planning a surprise for her. However, before he left on that excursion, he wanted to make sure Anakin was all right.

Anakin had a new robotic arm installed the same morning that Obi-Wan and Aila were discharged from the medical ward. His arm was still painful and badly bruised, but the healers insisted that he would heal faster if the arm was installed as soon as possible.

Padmé had fretted and paced all during Anakin's surgery, but Aila and Obi-Wan did their best to comfort her. Anakin's surgery did not take long and soon Padmé, Aila, and Obi-Wan were gathered around his bed waiting for him to wake up from the Jedi healing trance he had been put under for the surgery. Obi-Wan and Aila sat in chairs at the foot of Anakin's bed, closest to the recovery room's exit. Padmé was settled next to Anakin, her hand was once again entwined with Anakin's left and she gently rubbed it with her fingertips. The healers had informed Padmé, Aila, and Obi-Wan that Anakin should be released in a day or two barring any complications that arose. Like Obi-Wan, Anakin would be granted two weeks rest and relaxation to continue his recovery and get used to his new arm. He would then be reevaluated to make sure he was fit for active duty.

All was silent in Anakin's recovery room. Padmé kept a constant vigil over the man she loved while Aila leaned her head against Obi-Wan while she snoozed. Obi-Wan had woken Aila periodically during the night to make sure that she was all right and that her condition had not worsened and as a result, Aila had not got a lot of sleep and she was currently catching up on it while she was curled up next to Obi-Wan. She knew her husband had meant well and had been worried about her, so she had not complained about his actions. She had hoped that her understanding might help him open up to her about his own problems.

"Master, why are you still here. I thought you were released." Anakin stated with a yawn, startling everyone. The younger Jedi pushed himself up so that he was sitting up in bed. Next to him, Padmé stood up from her seat and moved closer to him.

"Well someone has to look after you my padawan." Obi-Wan answered back as he smiled at the younger Jedi.

"I do believe Padmé had that covered." Anakin responded as he pulled Padmé even closer to him and gave her a languorous kiss.

"Be careful padawan." Obi-Wan warned. He rose from his chair and checked the Force for any people approaching Anakin's recovery room. He did not want the Jedi Council to witness Padmé and Anakin's exchange. He worried about the disastrous implications if the Council treated Anakin and Padmé the same way they treated him and Aila.

"We're getting married." Anakin said slightly breathlessly as he broke his kiss with Padmé.

"Congratulations!" Aila exclaimed as she stood from her chair, but she was hushed by Obi-Wan who motioned that she should keep her voice down.

Obi-Wan smiled at the happy couple in front of him, but he kept his tone serious as he spoke to them. "Anakin, you know I will support any decision you make. I wish you two the same happiness as Aila and I. However, you do know how the Council is going to take this announcement."

Padmé spoke up before Anakin could respond. "We won't tell them. It will be a secret. I will not ruin Anakin's career as a Jedi.

"That is a difficult secret to keep, especially from the Council." Obi-Wan voiced a concern. He was not sure what to make of Anakin and Padmé's decision. In the films that Aila had shown him, their secrets had been a contributing factor to Anakin's fall. The fact that they were keeping secrets now, did not sit well with Obi-Wan, particularly after how closely the events on Geonosis followed the events of the movie. Obi-Wan's only consolations were that at least Anakin and Padmé had shared their secret with him and Aila, Palpatine was not in control of the Republic, and he had deleted Order 66 so that the Jedi were safe from any attacks by the elusive Sith.

"I was willing to resign, but she won't let me." Anakin shrugged, there was no resentment in his voice, but a great sense of awe and gratitude at the sacrifices his Angel was willing to make for him.

"We know it won't be easy, but we will learn to live with it." Padmé stated before turning her attention back to Anakin. She gave him a wide smile and said, "We love each other and that love will help us overcome this."

"Sure it will, just as it has for Obi-Wan and me." Aila pecked Obi-Wan's cheek with a quick kiss and wrapped her arms around her husband from behind as she smiled fondly at Anakin and Padmé. Deep down she shared Obi-Wan's concerns about Anakin and Padmé's secret, but at the moment she was too busy congratulating them to voice her apprehensions. She would speak with Obi-Wan about the ramifications of all of this when the two of them were alone. This was not the time or place to disrupt Anakin and Padmé's happiness.

Obi-Wan could feel the trepidation Aila had hidden from her voice through his Force bond with her. Trying to ease her mind, he tried to suppress his own concerns and sent soothing energy to her as he gently took one of her hands, that she had snaked around him, in his own. Obi-Wan knew that there was no good way to deal with this situation, Anakin had witnessed first hand what the Council had done to Aila and himself, and it was obvious Anakin did not want that to happen to Padmé. Additionally, just like Aila, Padmé was too stubborn to let the man she loved leave the Jedi Order. There was no changing their minds; Anakin and Padmé had made their decision.

"Aila and I congratulate you both. Know that no matter what, the two of us will support your decision. We know what you are going through, we live it every day. Obi-Wan glanced over his left shoulder at Aila and smiled reassuringly at her before turning back to his padawan to ask, "When is the wedding?"

"As soon as the healers let me out of here. Before the surgery Master Yoda stated that the Council was letting me escort Padmé back to Naboo and that I could finish my recovery there." Anakin replied.

"Master Yoda came directly to you?" Obi-Wan asked with a hint of surprise. It was not out of character for the diminutive Jedi Master to visit with the injured Jedi, but Obi-Wan had not seen Master Yoda since they all arrived at the medical facility after the battle with Count Dooku. Obi-Wan had received his recovery orders on a small data pad from the Council, not by one of the Masters in person.

"Yes." Anakin nodded. "He was not here for very long, he was on his way to a Council meeting."

This made Obi-Wan feel better. Obi-Wan had initially felt hurt that Master Yoda had not visited him as well. However, this seemed to be a spur of the moment visit. Yoda was not excluding him; Yoda just did not have the time to visit him. Obi-Wan knew many members of the Jedi Council would exclude him from conversations. He was used to this by now, but it still hurt. He wished that with time the Council would be more accepting of him and Aila, but that did not seem possible with the current Council. He would just have to be patient and wait for a new Council, who would be more sympathetic and accepting. As a young boy he had dreamed of one day being on the Council, but it seemed that would never happen. Obi-Wan resented that the Council held him back because of Aila, but he would not stop loving her because of the Council's wishes. He and the Council would just be at a standoff until the Council changed their position on the attachment issue.

"He asked how I was doing and if I knew how you were." Anakin stated, not noticing that his Master was lost in thought.

"Really?" Obi-Wan was shaken from his reverie at Anakin's statement.

"Yes, he said he wanted to speak with you himself, but he had not had a chance yet. He told me he was worried about the both of us. I assured him we were both fine."

"What did he say after that?" Obi-Wan asked, perplexed by Master Yoda's question.

"Nothing." Anakin shrugged. "He seemed preoccupied with something. He left shortly after that for the Council meeting. I'm sure he will speak to you when we come back from our leave if he needs to."

"Yes. I am sure you are right." Obi-Wan stated distractedly. "Well, if you are all right, Aila and I will be leaving. Congratulations and…."

"No don't go…" Padmé started to say. There was a hint of a plea in her voice.

"Padmé and I would love for you and Aila to be at our wedding. You know our secret, you should share the moment." Anakin finished.

"We'd love to!" Aila exclaimed loudly before smiling sheepishly and quieting down again. Luckily, her shout did not seem to alert any of the healers in the ward. Aila simply smiled at Anakin and Padmé after her initial outburst, she was deeply honored that they had asked Obi-Wan and her to share in this happy moment.

Obi-Wan was equally happy, but he was a bit skeptical as well. "We are honored, but are you sure? We do not want to be in the way."

"Master, you are my mentor, my friend, you are like my brother. You are my family and I would like you to share this moment." Anakin stated with pride.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, you are Anakin's family and you should be there when we are married. Aila, I have not known you long, but you have been there when I needed you. You have been a good friend, and I hope our friendship will continue. I would be honored if you would be there to witness my wedding." Padmé added.

In response, Aila walked over and hugged Padmé while Anakin and Obi-Wan gazed at each other. Obi-Wan and Anakin expressed their feelings with their eyes. Anakin's shone with admiration and respect for his Master and Obi-Wan's displayed surprise and joy at being given this honor. All were silent for a moment before Obi-Wan stated, "We will be there, my padawan." Obi-Wan paused for a moment and smiled before adding, "My brother."


	69. Ch 68: ObiWan's Surprise

**Chapter 68: Obi-Wan's surprise**

On a terraced balcony at Varykino with Naboo's picturesque landscape and several vases of red Nubian roses as the backdrop, Obi-Wan, Aila, C3P0, and R2D2 watched on as Anakin and Padmé sealed their wedding vows with a kiss. Anakin's new mechanical arm and hand twitched slightly at his side while his Jedi robes and Padmé's intricate ivory, lace wedding dress fluttered slightly in the wind. The lace design of Padmé's dress was more ornate than Aila's wedding dress, but the simplicity of the gown brought back Aila's memories of her own wedding. Aila was wearing a simple sleeveless periwinkle gown. The silky material of her dress clung to her body modestly with two sets of ribbons holding it together at her sides. Aila did not want to be a distraction at Anakin and Padmé's wedding and had picked out the simple dress with that in mind.

Wishing to keep their wedding a secret, no other onlookers, except the holy man who performed the ceremony were present. Only their faithful droids and two friends would be privy to Anakin and Padmé's secret.

Although she felt some uneasiness from the secrecy that shrouded the ceremony, Aila could not help but smile. The backdrop was beautiful and she was pleased for the happy couple. The intimate ceremony was reminiscent of her and Obi-Wan's wedding. Aila's parents had been the only witnesses to their small wedding on Earth. With the memory of her parents and the home she left behind, Aila felt a wave of homesickness overtake her as Anakin and Padmé continued to kiss.

Sensing Aila's distress, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her and gently nuzzled the side of her neck, placing light kisses upon it. He knew she was remembering their own wedding and all the things she had left behind after that day. Watching his padawan get married had made Obi-Wan recall the same thing. He was as much in love with the woman in his arms now as he had been when he married her a little over three years ago. He could not imagine life without her and he thanked the Force for bringing them together.

Aila had made a lot of sacrifices to be with him. She had left the only home she had ever known and faced the ignorance of the Jedi Council by his side. Aila had never complained about her decisions, but Obi-Wan regretted that he could not always be with her. Lately, the Jedi Council had been sending him on mission after mission and he had very little time to be with her. With the clone wars starting, Obi-Wan had a feeling they would be apart from one another more often. As a result, Obi-Wan planned to spend every moment of his leave with her to make the time he had with her count.

When Anakin and Padmé finished their kiss, they received congratulations from Obi-Wan, Aila, and their two droids. The holy man silently slipped away once his job was complete. The holy man loved performing marriage ceremonies, for people who were in love like Anakin and Padmé. It warmed his heart that he could oversee their wedding and he wished them all the happiness in the galaxy. However, he did not wish to linger or intrude on their happy moment. He knew that Anakin was a Jedi and he had sworn to secrecy that he would never tell anyone. The holy man also knew that as a Jedi, Anakin would be parted from his new bride rather quickly, so he left to give the new couple as much alone time as possible.

Obi-Wan smiled fondly at Anakin as he and Aila gave both Padmé and him another round of congratulations and said their goodbyes. Anakin and Padmé had offered to let Aila and Obi-Wan stay with them, but the older couple had refused. Neither Aila or Obi-Wan wanted to intrude on Anakin and Padmé's honeymoon, and although Aila was not aware of it yet, Obi-Wan had other plans for the both of them.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Aila entered the Nubian cruiser that Chancellor Len Itappa had given Aila for her charity work. It was parked next to Padmé's outside of the retreat at Varykino. A few clone troopers had recovered it from the droid foundry vent where Anakin had left it on Geonosis and moved it next to Padmé's ship while the Jedi healers were treating everyone.

Anakin and Padmé left for Naboo together in Padmé's cruiser while Obi-Wan and Aila had followed in Aila's. Obi-Wan and Aila arrived just in time for the wedding because Obi-Wan had the clones inspect it three times and he himself inspected it once before allowing Aila to board. He wanted to ensure that the Geonosians had not tampered with the cruiser while it had been on the planet. Aila knew there was no arguing with Obi-Wan about this, so she let him complete his inspections. However, she had pressured him to speed up the process after Anakin and Padmé had been gone for over an hour. She was glad he was not going to repeat his inspections now because she wanted to spend as much time as she could with him.

"You are not leaving my side for the next two weeks." Aila said as the door to the Nubian cruiser closed behind her and Obi-Wan.

"I never would." Obi-Wan answered with a smile. He started pulling Aila towards the front of the ship.

"When we get to Coruscant, you are all mine."

In response to Aila's statement, Obi-Wan paused and pulled her in close. His eyes glowed with passion as he leaned in close to her ear to whisper. "I am always yours as you are mine."

Aila shuddered at the feel of Obi-Wan's breath on her ear and sighed approvingly as he kissed her neck and nuzzled it softly. "Lets go. The sooner we get to Coruscant the better." Aila paused while Obi-Wan moved from her neck and closer to her lips. She was slightly breathless when she added, "If we don't leave we'll be interrupting Anakin and Padmé's time together."

"We aren't going to Coruscant." Obi-Wan replied huskily before melding his lips with Aila's in a passionate kiss.

Aila was finding it difficult to process what Obi-Wan had just said, being overtaken by the searing intensity of his kiss. However, somehow she was able to come to her senses for a moment and pull away to ask, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Obi-Wan answered, flashing a mischievous smile before placing a light kiss to Aila's forehead. "Come on, I'll set the coordinates and then remind you how much I love you."

Aila quirked an eyebrow at her husband as he pulled her towards the ship's cockpit. She did not know what to make out of Obi-Wan's "surprise," but she was sure she would like it no matter what it was. She started contemplating what it could be when she suddenly realized she had forgotten something. "I forgot! Padmé and I promised to contact Owen and tell him we were safe."

"I cannot believe the two of you disobeyed both Anakin and me. The two of you could have been killed." Obi-Wan stated sternly, losing some of his playfulness as he inputted data into the ship's controls.

"We were fine. Besides I knew what to expect on Geonosis." Aila replied.

Obi-Wan stopped inputting the coordinates to his destination and turned to face Aila, his tone was sharper and more forceful as he spoke. "No, you didn't! Just because you have seen that movie does not mean that is how things will play out. What you and Padmé did was foolish and you should not have done it."

Aila glanced exasperatedly at Obi-Wan, "So, I am just supposed to sit around while you almost get yourself killed. You don't seem to realize that the events from the movies are happening around us."

"I was fine." Obi-Wan argued.

"Before or after Dooku tried to sever your arm." Aila glared at her husband, placing her hands on her hips to emphasize her point.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He should have known Aila would bring that up. "You did not help anything by coming. You almost got yourself killed." Obi-Wan countered.

Aila fidgeted slightly, knowing Obi-Wan was right.

"I will concede that some events from the movie have happened, but that is only because the Sith must be making them happen from his hiding spot." Obi-Wan voiced his latest theory. "Now that the Clone Wars has started, it is only a matter of time before the Jedi find him and all will be set right. You have to trust me that there is nothing to worry about."

"But…."

Obi-Wan interrupted Aila with a long sigh. "Can we not argue about this now? I assure you nothing bad will happen, but we can discuss that later. Let's not let it spoil our time together." Obi-Wan paused for a moment and opened his arms up indicating that Aila should enter his embrace.

Aila still wanted to finish her argument with her husband, but it was hard to stay angry with a man who flashed a dazzling smile that made her knees weak. "I'm sorry, it's just..." Aila began as she stepped closer to Obi-Wan and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Shhhh." Obi-Wan hushed Aila before placing a light kiss on her lips. "I love you. I promise we will discuss this later, but we need to get moving. Let me finish up here and you can send a quick message to Owen. I'm sure Padmé won't remember to do that."

"All right, but we will be having this conversation again." Aila was a little irritated that she was conceding, but she knew she would have this conversation again and soon.

"I know, my stubborn goddess." Obi-Wan replied with a smile, returning to his playful tone. He then indicated that she should run along and contact Owen. When Aila had left his embrace to turn to her communications console, he turned back to starting up the Nubian Cruiser's engines and inputting the last of the data he needed.

By the time Aila had finished her brief conversation with Owen, who was relieved to hear that everyone was safe, Obi-Wan had moved the cruiser into space above Naboo. "So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Aila asked as she walked over to where Obi-Wan was sitting behind the controls. Usually Aila liked to be sitting when the ship was in motion, her fear of flying overcoming her, but she was calmer with Obi-Wan around. He provided her a sense of security that allayed her fears. Obi-Wan was also calmer when flying with Aila because her presence brightened his spirits.

"No, I told you it is a surprise. You will have to wait." Obi-Wan affectionately patted Aila's hand that she had rested on his shoulder.

"We'll see." Aila stated defiantly and then glanced at the computer console to see what coordinates Obi-Wan had inputted into the navi-computer. However, instead of a location the computer displayed: 'Destination Unknown.' "Did you input the wrong coordinates?" Aila asked confusedly.

Obi-Wan chuckled as he replied, "No, and you should not be peeking, my goddess."

"But, the computer always knows the destination once the coordinates are inputted." Aila was growing more perplexed.

"Does it?" Obi-Wan chuckled at his cryptic response.

"Where are we going?" Aila repeated her previous question while Obi-Wan put the cruiser into hyperspace.

Once he knew the ship was on its way he set an alarm to warn him when they reached their destination. He then spun around and grinned mischievously at Aila. "I told you that was a surprise. You will have to wait."

"But I… Hey!" Aila was stopped from finishing her statement when Obi-Wan abruptly took her into his arms.

"My goddess, you will have your answers soon enough, you will just have to be patient." Then Obi-Wan started walking towards the back of the ship to a small bedroom that was on board. "In the mean time, I think I will have to distract you." Then before Aila could protest further, Obi-Wan kissed her and closed the door of the small bedroom behind them.

* * *

On Naboo, Padmé sighed contentedly, pulling Anakin's arm tighter around her. "That was amazing."

"Yes, it was." Anakin replied.

"What was what?" Padmé asked confusedly.

"Amazing, you said that was amazing." Anakin replied sleepily.

Padmé was silent for a moment while she thought about that. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did, my Angel." Anakin replied, kissing the back of Padmé's neck.

Eyes growing wide in recognition Padmé turned so that she was facing Anakin who was smiling at her. "Anakin, I think you are reading my thoughts." Padmé said over their newly formed Force bond.

Anakin gasped slightly when he realized Padmé had not moved her lips when she had spoken to him. He was shocked by this development, but decided to test something before jumping to conclusions. "I love you, my Angel." He spoke over the bond as well.

Padmé jumped in surprise at hearing Anakin's voice even though his lips didn't move.

"We must have Force bonded like Obi-Wan and Aila." Anakin explained while raising a reassuring hand to Padmé's face and soothingly running his fingers down her cheek.

"We what?" Padmé asked.

"Force bonded." Anakin responded. "We can speak to each other over our Force bond and feel each other's emotions. We are forever connected, you and I."

Padmé was a little shaken at the news of their Force bond, but she was not displeased. She just saw it as another sign that she and Anakin were meant to be together. "I can't think of anyone else I would rather be Force bonded to, my love." She replied before snuggling up against him.

"And I you, my Angel." Anakin stated before adding over their Force bond, "I love you." Over their Force bond. All was silent after this as Anakin and Padmé snuggled up to one another and lost themselves in blissful slumber.


	70. Ch 69: Destination Unknown

**Chapter 69: Destination Unknown**

Aila was sound asleep, snuggled in Obi-Wan's arms, when a loud alarm startled her awake. Thinking that something was wrong, Aila tried to get up to investigate the sound.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked sleepily. He had heard the alarm as well, but he was content to ignore it at the moment. He pulled Aila tightly into his arms so that she was unable to move.

"What is that sound?" Aila asked, hoping Obi-Wan knew the answer. She might have grown more accustomed to flying, but mysterious alarms made her fearful.

"Just letting us know that we are in orbit around our destination." Obi-Wan yawned slightly as he spoke.

"Really?" Aila's interest was peaked. She wanted to know where Obi-Wan had taken her and tried to move out of his arms once more.

"But I think that can wait a little while. It is nice and peaceful here, with you in my arms." Obi-Wan teased, squeezing Aila slightly in indication that he wasn't letting her go.

Aila rolled her eyes. Obi-Wan might like to hold her, but it was anything but peaceful. The ship's alarm was still sounding because no one had turned it off. "Please, Obi-Wan." Aila begged. "That alarm is starting to bother me."

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. He was becoming more awake by the moment, but he was enjoying messing with his wife. Using the Force, he concentrated on the ship's controls and had the alarm turn off. "Is that better, my goddess?" Obi-Wan asked, not hiding his amusement.

Aila growled in frustration. "Obi-Wan, will you please let me go and quit stalling, I want to see where we are!"

"But, you aren't dressed." Obi-Wan nibbled on Aila's earlobe to further nettle her.

Aila sighed, she knew she was going to have to think up something good to get even with Obi-Wan for all of this later. "I was dressed, but you had other ideas. Now will you let me up?"

"As you wish my goddess." Obi-Wan replied, and released his hold on Aila. "I cannot resist you. You are beautiful when you are angry."

No longer restrained by her husband, Aila retaliated for his last remark. Quickly grabbing the pillow she had been resting on, she swung it at her husband in an attempt to hit him. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan's Jedi abilities warned him of the impending attack and he snatched the pillow from her before dragging her down on top of him to give her a long languorous kiss.

"Care to fight me again?" Obi-Wan's eyes twinkled when he pulled away from the kiss.

"You are lucky I love you, Master Jedi." Aila smiled down at him. "But you are seriously testing my patience."

Obi-Wan chuckled once more. "All right. No more teasing. Get dressed so I can show you the surprise."

Aila was dressed in a flash. Pulling a light blue sundress over her head and placing a pair of sandals on her feet. She practically ran to the bedroom door when she was ready. She was anxious to get to the ship's cockpit so that she could see where they were through the view ports. However, the door would not open for her no matter what she tried.

"You were not planning on leaving without me, were you?" Obi-Wan asked as he straightened his Jedi cloak. It had taken him longer to get dressed than usual because he had to find a new tunic to replace the one Aila had accidentally ripped in her overzealousness from their previous activities. Once his Jedi robes were straightened, Obi-Wan grabbed a piece of black cloth off a nearby table.

"It seems I couldn't. You used the Force to lock the door." Aila did not bother to hide her annoyance.

"You seem intent on spoiling the surprise." Obi-Wan walked up to where Aila was standing by the door.

"Well you, my handsome Jedi." Aila jabbed her index finger playfully into Obi-Wan's chest. "Have been making me crazy. This surprise better be good after all you've put me through. Otherwise you are going to have to find a couch to sleep on for the next two weeks." Aila kept her tone sarcastic so Obi-Wan knew she was kidding.

Obi-Wan laughed before responding, "I'll take my chances." He had no fear of sleeping alone. He knew Aila would love this surprise. Becoming slightly more serious Obi-Wan said, "Turn around," as he moved his hand in a circular motion indicating Aila should turn away from him.

"Why?" Aila asked, an eyebrow arching in intrigue.

"You have to be blindfolded." Obi-Wan grinned as he held up the black piece of cloth.

"Do you like torturing me?" Aila threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes as she gave a long sigh.

"It is only torture if you make it so. I promise this will be better if you are blindfolded."

"Why is this surprise so complicated?" Aila turned around to appease Obi-Wan's request.

"Because I love you." Obi-Wan stated as he tied the blindfold securely behind Aila's head. When he finished, he lightly kissed her cheek before opening the door. He held Aila's hand and helped guide her to a seat in the ship's cockpit so that he could land the Nubian cruiser on the planet they were currently orbiting.

Aila remained silent while she assumed Obi-Wan was landing the shuttle. She tried to listen for anything that may give away their location even though all she could hear was the slight hum of the ship's engines. When she felt her body being jerked around a bit she called out shakily, "Obi-Wan, what is going on?"

"We are entering the atmosphere. It should be over in a minute." Obi-Wan stated.

Aila clung tightly to her chair while the Nubian cruiser was buffeted left and right by the planet's turbulent atmosphere. However, Obi-Wan was right and things smoothed out. It wasn't much longer before Aila felt a small bump when the ship landed and Obi-Wan cut off the engines.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Aila asked, moving her hands to the knot at the back of her head.

"Not yet. You have to wait until we are outside. I will remove the blindfold." Obi-Wan stated, finishing the ship's landing cycle and lowering the exit ramp. Once everything was ready he led Aila outside. A wide smile spread across his face as he imagined her reaction.

Aila had no idea where they were. All she knew was that Obi-Wan had dragged her to a fairly warm planet. The ground was soft and appeared to be covered with grass, and there was a light breeze rustling some nearby trees. Her first guess was that they were on Endor, but something told her that was not correct.

"You can see the Ewoks another day." Obi-Wan answered Aila's unvoiced thought.

"What did I tell you about reading my thoughts, Master Jedi?" Aila voiced sharply as Obi-Wan continued to make her follow him.

"I can't help it if you project your thoughts to me over our bond."

Aila sighed. "Are we there yet?" She knew she sounded like a small child, but the suspense was killing her.

"Yes, my goddess." Obi-Wan answered, halting his movement and pulling Aila so that she stood in front of him and was facing a building. Their Nubian cruiser was parked behind it. "Are you ready?" Obi-Wan whispered as he leaned into her ear and started to slowly untie the blindfold, careful not to let it slip prematurely.

"More than ready." Aila stated. She seemed to tremble with the excitement of finally knowing where she was.

"Then welcome home." Obi-Wan murmured before quickly pulling the blindfold from Aila's eyes. He pulled her into his arms, her back was pushed against his chest, so that he could brace her for the onslaught of emotions he knew she would have.

Aila stared in wonder at the sight before her. She could not believe her eyes. Before her was her house, or at least the house she lived in before marrying Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had brought her back to Earth.


	71. Ch 70: Family Reunion

**A/N: **Because of where we are in this story, it is going to start addressing some of the questions and concerns some of youall have been nagging me about for the last 70 chapters. :) Your patience will pay off. We have to get through this Earth stuff because it is important to the story, and then we can move into the Clone Wars and ROTS. This story will end with its version of ROTS, and then a sequel will be written for events after that. Yes, you read that right. Thisstory that I have been writing for 8 months and is now 291 pages in MS Word will be getting a sequel. For those of you who have toughed out all 291 pages with me, congratulations and thank you! As always, thanks for reading. :)

* * *

**Chapter 70: Family Reunion**

Tears of happiness fell from Aila's eyes as she realized where Obi-Wan had brought her. She had not seen her home since the day after their marriage and she was speechless that he had brought her here.

"Do you like it?" Obi-Wan whispered into her ear, already knowing the answer.

Aila did not respond, but tore her eyes away from her house and turned towards her husband. Her sapphire eyes shone with her unconditional love and a smile was upon her face.

Obi-Wan was glad that Aila liked her surprise. He had been planning this for a while. He knew she missed her home planet and had decided that the next time he had some time off from his Jedi duties he would bring her here for a visit. The wormhole that connected the Milky Way galaxy to Obi-Wan's was not difficult to traverse when one knew where it was and was prepared for the journey. Obi-Wan's ship had been torn apart on his first journey to the blue planet that had housed the love of his life, but he had been caught off guard then. After traveling back to his own galaxy with Anakin three years ago, Obi-Wan knew he would have no problems traveling between galaxies if he was careful about the data he inputted into the ship's navi-computer.

Obi-Wan smiled down at Aila, his blue-green eyes locking with hers. She had been rendered speechless by her surprise and Obi-Wan took a moment to bring his hands up to cup her face and gently wipe away the stray tears of joy.

"Thank you." Aila murmured softly. She then wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan's neck and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Both were so caught up in the feelings the kiss evoked that they failed to see two people emerging from Aila's house.

* * *

"Aila!" Aila's mom shouted when she caught sight of Aila and Obi-Wan caught in an impassioned kiss in the front yard.

Aila and Obi-Wan broke apart abruptly and looked towards the front door of the house. Aila's mother and father were walking out of the doorway and approaching the couple.

"Mom! Dad!" Aila exclaimed before running towards her parents. When she reached them, she gave them both a big hug. Obi-Wan was surprised to see Aila's parents, he was planning on taking Aila to go visit them, but he had not expected they would be at Aila's house when they arrived. However, he was pleased that Aila got to see them. He gave Aila a moment alone to greet her parents before he walked over and joined her.

"Welcome son!" Aila's father greeted him, shaking Obi-Wan's hand. "How are you?"

"Fine. How about yourself?"

"Great, I am so pleased the two of you came to visit. Your mother and I have missed you two."

Obi-Wan was slightly taken aback by being called son. He knew that was how things worked, but it was a little strange. He had never known his own mother and father having been taken to the Jedi Temple as an infant. It was unfamiliar to have someone he considered to be a parent. The closest thing to a parent he had ever had was Master Qui Gon Jinn, but he had been dead for several years. At times, Obi-Wan wished Qui Gon was still alive, he was certain his Master would have supported his decisions where the Jedi Council had not.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Aila's father asked the young couple.

Aila immediately began to regale her parents with stories about life on Coruscant. She skipped the headaches the Jedi Council had given them and did not mention any of the recent events leading to the current Clone Wars. Obi-Wan assumed she did not want to worry her parents.

Obi-Wan remained silent while Aila did the talking. He simply wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her close to him. He did notice that periodically, Aila's mother turned her attention away from her daughter and seemed to look behind both him and Aila. He thought this behavior was a bit strange, but he did not make any mention of it.

However, Obi-Wan was not the only one who noticed Aila's mother's strange behavior, for partway through telling them about her new position as Chancellor Len Itappa's charity coordinator Aila asked, "Mom, what are you looking at?"

Both Aila and Obi-Wan looked behind them to see if they could see anything, but there was nothing there.

"My grandchildren, where are they?" Aila's mother answered.

Obi-Wan gave a perplexed look at this statement and Aila placed her face in her hands as she shook her head with exasperation. "Why do things never change?" She mumbled through her hands.

"You mean there are no grandchildren?" Aila's mother asked. Beside her, Aila's father tried futilely to discourage his wife's line of questioning.

Obi-Wan did not know what to say, but that did not seem to matter because Aila answered for the both of them. "No, Obi-Wan and I don't have any children, yet. We have been a bit busy with other things." Obi-Wan could sense a hint of irritation over their Force bond even though Aila appeared to be hiding her anger.

"Well you aren't getting any younger dear, if you want children you will need to think about that soon." Aila's mother replied, ignoring her husband's attempts to stop this subject.

"Obi-Wan and I will start a family when and if we are ready for it and not a moment sooner," Aila replied bitingly, no longer able to hide her irritation. She loved her mother, but at times she was annoying and this was one of those moments. Obi-Wan and her had never really talked about starting a family. Between setting up their lives as husband and wife and all the issues Obi-Wan was having with the Jedi Council; the two of them had never really sat down to talk about it. Aila reasoned that she probably could have become pregnant on several occasions, their escapades before their arrival on Earth coming to mind, but she hadn't. At least, she didn't think she was pregnant at the moment.

"No, you are not." Obi-Wan replied through their Force bond, confirming Aila's suspicions.

Aila did want children, but she figured the Jedi Council would try to use that against Obi-Wan. She also reasoned that with the galaxy going to war, starting a family was not a good idea.

Bitter resentment flooded Obi-Wan's veins, but he concentrated to make sure it did not flow over his Force bond to Aila. She would be furious if she knew he had overheard her thoughts, but he could not help but listen in. She had not been projecting them over their bond this time, so he had to use his Force abilities to listen, but he felt this was too important a topic not to pry. He knew Aila was probably right about the Jedi Council and it angered him that they would try to use his family against him. They had already tried to hurt Aila and he suspected any children they had would get a similar treatment.

Now that he thought about it, Obi-Wan wanted a family too. However, the mere thought of what the Council could do to Aila and his children was enough to incense Obi-Wan. If the children were Force sensitive, he could vividly picture the Council taking away his children for training. He also suspected that some on the Council, particularly Mace Windu and Ki Adi Mundi would do their best to make sure that Aila and him were permanently separated from their children.

A ripple of anger coursed up Obi-Wan's spine at this thought, and he vowed to never let the Council interfere with his family. A faint echo that seemed to praise his judgement while denouncing the Jedi Council supported this decision and further riled up Obi-Wan. The Jedi Knight listened to what he assumed was his conscious; tell him his actions were right. He wanted to give Aila the children she wanted, and he would not let the Jedi Council stop him. There were many issues he would need to consider and discuss with Aila, but that would have to wait until they were alone.

* * *

Obi-Wan half paid attention to the conversation that followed Aila's tirade. He would occasionally interject a statement to make it seem like he was paying attention, but in reality his thoughts still dwelled on starting a family. Somehow, Aila's father managed to steer the subject off the combative topic of family and moved it to more neutral ground. Eventually this conversation moved indoors when the four of them moved inside Aila's former home.

The house was exactly the same as the day that Aila and Obi-Wan had left it. Her parents had kept it up in the hopes that someday both Obi-Wan and Aila would return. This was why Aila's parents had been at the house upon Obi-Wan and Aila's arrival. They had been completing a monthly spot check of the house. They had hired a crew to maintain the house. The interior was cleaned monthly and the exterior biweekly. There was very little that Aila's parents had to do, but they felt the need to check and ensure that the house was being maintained to their expectations.

Aila and her parents talked well into the evening with Obi-Wan interjecting periodically. Most of the time the Jedi was lost in thought about what he would do about the Jedi Council and the restrictions they imposed on Aila and himself. A part of Obi-Wan told him he was being unfair. He had not informed the Council of Aila and his desired to start a family and that he should not rush to judgment. However, the part of Obi-Wan that had been pushed and shunned by the Council failed to listen to reason and was more content to brood.

After sharing a light dinner with one another and continuing their conversation for a few more hours into the evening, it was time for Aila, Obi-Wan, and Aila's parents to consider going to bed. Obi-Wan and Aila offered Aila's parents to stay with them, but to Obi-Wan's delight they temporarily refused. Not expecting to see their daughter, they had brought nothing with them, so for the evening they would return to their own home and return first thing in the morning. When they returned, Aila's parents would spend the rest of Obi-Wan and Aila's time on Earth with them.

Obi-Wan was not upset by this because it would also give him the opportunity to have a private word with Aila. Aila's parents would return the following day to continue their visit, but for a few hours, Aila and Obi-Wan would have time to discuss important matters in their own lives. 


	72. Ch 71: Children and the War

**Chapter 71: Children and the War**

"You have been awfully quiet." Aila said softly once she had finished bidding her parents farewell for the evening. She had noticed Obi-Wan's standoffish behavior and was curious to know what was bothering him now.

"Just giving you time to talk to your parents. I know you have missed them." Obi-Wan swept Aila up into his arms and carried her back to their bedroom. Everything was as Aila had left it; nothing had been disturbed since their departure over three years ago.

"It is not just that. You looked preoccupied. What is bothering you?" Aila raised her hand and gently placed it on Obi-Wan's cheek to prevent him from averting his gaze from hers.

Obi-Wan sighed and placed Aila back on her feet at the foot of their bed, "I cannot fool you, my goddess. Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself."

Aila flashed Obi-Wan a warm smile. "That is because I love you, my husband. Now tell me, what is bothering you?"

Obi-Wan sighed once more, delaying the inevitable conversation. He knew he needed to have this discussion with Aila, and he guessed now was a good time to have it. "Do you want to have children?"

Aila had suspected that was what was bothering her husband; he had become quiet after her mother's questions about grandchildren. "You should not let what my mother says bother you."

"I did not say it bothered me." Obi-Wan answered seriously. "I asked if you…" Obi-Wan stressed the word 'you' before continuing, "…want children?"

"We've never talked about this before, why do you want to know now?" Aila asked, moving to her chest of drawers to find several nightgowns she had not worn in years.

"I have not thought about it much until now, but I want to know. Do you want children?" Obi-Wan shrugged off his Jedi cloak as he waited for an answer.

There was a long pause while Aila considered her answer. "Yes…. Yes, I think I do. How about you?" Aila had picked out a simple jade green nightgown that had a white butterfly print on it. However, she did not put it on because she was waiting for Obi-Wan's answer.

Obi-Wan smiled as images of a little boy, his son, appeared in his mind. "I do as well, my goddess."

"Well that is something we can work on later." Aila answered. She had divested herself of her clothing and was pulling the nightgown over her head.

"Why not now?" Obi-Wan asked rather insistently. He had slipped on a pair of navy colored sleep pants that Aila had purchased him during his last visit to Earth and was walking towards her.

"Well, it just isn't the right time. The galaxy is at war. I do not think it is right to raise our children in that environment." Aila shrugged as she spoke.

"There isn't a war here." Obi-Wan supplied as he wrapped his arms around Aila.

"Yes, but you have a commitment to the Jedi Order. I know you are not happy with the Council, but Anakin will need your help." Aila answered, relaxing her body in Obi-Wan's embrace.

"Yes, but you could stay here." Obi-Wan did not want Aila to be that far from him. He knew they would be parted by the war and with her in another galaxy; it would be more difficult for them to find time to be together. The only thing that eased his mind was that she would be safe from any harm the war could try to inflict upon her.

Aila whipped around in Obi-Wan's arms so that she was facing him, a shocked and desperate expression on her face. "No! I will not leave you! I want to be with you!" Aila repeated the words she had spoken before the first time they had left her home planet together.

"We will be separated a lot with this war…." Obi-Wan began.

"I don't care!" Aila cut him off. "I am not going to stay here while you, my husband, are off fighting in a war in another galaxy. If something happened to you there is little I could do from here."

Obi-Wan gazed sternly down at Aila. "And you will not do anything there, either. I will not have you getting yourself killed. You are not to repeat what you did on Geonosis!" Obi-Wan almost shouted the last sentence, trying to drill in Aila's mind that she was not to disobey him on this issue.

"I am not staying here." Aila looked Obi-Wan square in the eye to show that she was adamant about her statement. "Even if we did decide to raise children now, I am not doing so alone. You might be gone with your Jedi duties, but at least if I am in your galaxy you could come home from time to time. I will not have our children grow up completely unaware of their father."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly and his tone softened, "This war may last awhile. I hope that it does not, but nevertheless that will delay the creation of our family."

"Then so be it." Aila replied. "If the time is not right, we should not be starting a family. It will just be you and I for a while longer. However, I am still not leaving you. I am returning to Coruscant with you."

"You know you are very stubborn, my goddess." Obi-Wan leaned his forehead against Aila's in a show of affection.

"As are you, Master Jedi. Or should I say, General Kenobi." Aila let Obi-Wan's new title roll off her tongue with great flair.

"You think the Council will make me a General?" Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow skeptically at Aila's claim, he honestly thought that Anakin had a greater chance of becoming a General than him after his falling out with the Council. However, they would not be receiving their new assignments until they returned from their leave.

"Of course, my love. How many times do I have to tell you the events from the Star Wars movies are happening? The Council may have their problems, but they cannot deny your talent. You will be a Jedi General and someday soon a Jedi Master."

"I wish I had your optimism." Obi-Wan stated dryly.

Aila sighed this time, "I know the Council has frustrated you, but we just have to hope that they will come around eventually. Masters Yoda and Gallia seem to support us, so maybe the rest will come around."

Obi-Wan scoffed lightly. "I do not think Windu and the rest of the Council will ever change their mind on us, I fear what will happen if they find out about Anakin and Padmé."

"Anakin is more levelheaded from your training. I am sure he will be fine." Aila had wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan's neck and her fingertips were playing with the hair at the back of his head.

"I hope so." Obi-Wan punctuated his statement by placing a light kiss on Aila's lips

"I know so, my handsome Jedi husband. However, we are going to watch those Star Wars movies again while we are here so I can prove to you how similar events have been. If my parents did not move them, they should be in the closet where I hid them from you."

Obi-Wan laughed. Aila had started to move towards her closet as of to retrieve the films, but Obi-Wan took her hand in his to stop her. He then brought her hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss before saying, "And I will show you how different things are, my stubborn goddess, but not tonight. We still have time to look at that later."


	73. Ch 72: A Promise Kept, A Promise Broken

**Chapter 72: A Promise Kept, A Promise Broken**

Obi-Wan and Aila were lying in bed, neither were sleeping. Obi-Wan had his arms wrapped around Aila, but he was still thinking about the family they would have some day. Aila was contemplating their previous conversation as well, her fingertips absently ran across Obi-Wan's forearm as her mind wandered.

"You should get some rest, my goddess." Obi-Wan murmured softly.

"So should you, my husband." Aila answered back, snuggling in his arms as she spoke.

Both Aila and Obi-Wan were silent for a moment, but their minds were still filled with thoughts that prevented their slumber.

"What is bothering you?" Obi-Wan asked, after noticing Aila was still awake.

"Just thinking, how about you?" Aila replied softly.

"Just thinking," Obi-Wan repeated Aila's statement.

"About?"

"Everything, our children, the Council, everything…." Obi-Wan trailed off with nothing further to add.

"I've been thinking about that too, but we can't let that bother us. We'll deal with it when we need to and not a moment sooner. Let's get some sleep." Aila closed her eyes at the end of her statement and tried to clear her mind so she could fall asleep. However, no matter what she did to clear her own head, Aila could not stop the flow of anxious thoughts, that trickled over their Force bond, from Obi-Wan. "What's bothering you?" Aila stated with a sigh.

Realizing Aila was picking up on his emotions, Obi-Wan concentrated on repressing them before saying, "Nothing."

"Do not lie to me, my husband, I know something is bothering you. You have been avoiding my questions since your trip to Tatooine. Now it is just the two of us, so tell me, what is bothering you?" Aila had considered giving Obi-Wan more time to tell her about previous events, but since he seemed to be keeping her awake she figured this was as good a time as any to figure out what had happened on the desert planet to upset her husband.

Obi-Wan was taken aback by Aila's questioning. He had not been expecting her to start asking him about the events on Tatooine so soon, and he had not figured out what he was going to tell her. "Let's not talk about this now. We…we will talk about it later." Obi-Wan stuttered slightly as he tried to brush aside Aila's questions.

Aila turned in Obi-Wan's arms so that she was facing him. "We need to talk about this. You cannot keep avoiding my questions. Just tell me what happened. I am sure you will feel better once you tell me what happened. I know it has been bothering you, so let me help."

"I… I…." Obi-Wan could not bring himself to tell Aila what had happen. He knew she meant well, but he could not bear to tell her what happened on Tatooine. That was a secret; he would have to keep to himself. "I can't tell you." Obi-Wan's facial features fell with sadness at this admission.

"Yes, you can." Aila stated sternly. "You choose not to. Why?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "You wouldn't understand…."

Aila was growing frustrated, she did her best to keep her voice calm when she responded, but Obi-Wan could feel her ire over their Force bond. "What I don't understand is why you won't tell me. We are married and we should not have secrets. We should trust each other and feel safe to confide in one another. Don't you trust me?"

Obi-Wan flinched slightly at the pain he could feel in Aila's last question. His secrecy was inadvertently hurting Aila. "I do trust you, my goddess…."

"Then tell me." Aila interrupted her husband. She was persistent in her tone, hoping that would help drive Obi-Wan to speak to her.

"I can't." Obi-Wan shook his head morosely. "I am sorry my goddess, but this is something I must deal with on my own."

Aila's frustration was evident now as she glared angrily at her husband. It angered her even more that he would not look her straight in the eye. "I do not understand why you are hiding this from me. I will love you no matter what. I can forgive you anything. Just tell me. Let me help you."

There was a moment of silence where Obi-Wan considered confessing everything to Aila and taking his chances with her reaction. He had opened his mouth to speak, but the words died in his throat when he heard a rather insistent voice in the back of his mind say, "She will never forgive you! You murdered innocents! How can she forgive you?" Obi-Wan stiffened slightly at the words he thought his conscious was speaking to him. He realized that this 'conscious' was the same voice he had heard while Aila's parents had been around and the voice he had denounced the night he killed the Tusken Raiders. "She will leave you! You will lose her!" Obi-Wan began to see flashes of memories from that dreadful night on Tatooine, as if the voice was trying to punctuate its statement with them.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the images, but this did not help as he heard. "You did the right thing with the Tusken Raiders, but she does not need to know. You are better off keeping it a secret for her sake. You will only upset her. You are protecting her by not telling her." The voice was sweetly seductive, and Obi-Wan could not help but agree with it.

Aila noticed a pained expression had crossed Obi-Wan's features. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be blocking out painful memories. "Obi-Wan!" Aila's tone no longer expressed anger, but worry and concern for her husband. She could feel pain and anguish over their Force bond, but was somehow blocked from seeing and feeling the source of Obi-Wan's distress. She assumed her husband was blocking this as he struggled with his thoughts. She placed her left palm on his cheek and soothingly ran her fingers through his beard in an attempt to calm him. "Please tell me what is bothering you. I promise, I can help!"

"She cannot help you! You must protect her from your memories. She must never know!" The voice grew softer as it seemed to disappear from Obi-Wan's mind. "Your secrets will protect her."

"Obi-Wan, please…." Aila pleaded, still running her fingers down Obi-Wan's cheek.

"No!" Obi-Wan's eyes opened and he jerked slightly before staring at Aila in shock. "I'm sorry Aila, I can't tell you."

"Obi-Wan?" Aila began to question, her face still showing concern over Obi-Wan's previous fit.

"I'm sorry, my goddess." Obi-Wan placed a finger to Aila's lips. "You must trust me. I cannot tell you this."

"But…"

"No! Do not ask me again." Obi-Wan's tone was firm and rebuked any argument.

Aila's eyes grew wide in surprise at Obi-Wan's words, her anger from before coming back. "Fine! Be silent! I will figure this out on my own!" Aila shouted, rolling away from Obi-Wan and slipping off the bed. She was too irritated to sleep and she wanted to spend some time away from her husband. She practically ran to the bedroom door to make her escape.

"Aila!" Obi-Wan called out, springing up from his end of the bed to stop her. However, she had slammed the door behind her before he had a chance to follow.

* * *

Aila ran through her house, down the hall, through the kitchen, and out the back sliding glass door that led to her deck. She had ignored Obi-Wan's calls to her, not wanting to deal with him at the moment. She was fuming at her husband and she crossed her arms across her chest as she walked to the edge of her deck and looked out at her yard. She was surrounded by darkness as wispy clods obscured the light from the stars and moon above her in the night sky. It was a warm evening, but the light breeze still chilled her and forced a shiver down her spine.

As Aila stared into nothingness, She tried and failed understand why Obi-Wan would not tell her his secret. It hurt that he would not confide in her. All Aila knew was that Obi-Wan's troubles had started on Tatooine, and something terrible enough to disconcert her husband had occurred there. Unfortunately, he felt the need to hide those events from her, so now she was forced to use her knowledge of Star Wars to piece together what happened to her husband.

"Aila." Obi-Wan stated softly, opening the sliding glass door and walking onto the deck to join his wife.

Aila did not turn towards Obi-Wan and kept her gaze out towards the horizon as she continued to run through the facts she knew. In the movies, Anakin's mother had been killed and Anakin had attacked the Tusken Raiders in retaliation. However, Obi-Wan had told her that Anakin had not killed the Raiders. That did not explain Obi-Wan's strange behavior. Obi-Wan should have grieved for his padawan, but he also should have been pleased Anakin did not follow a path of darkness.

"Aila, please come inside. I wish I could tell you what happened, but I can't. Please believe me." Obi-Wan had wrapped his arms around his wife from behind as he pleaded with her. Aila did not fight Obi-Wan, but she did not turn towards him either. She was still pondering the mystery her husband had instigated.

Obi-Wan had told Aila that he had retrieved Shmi's body from the Tusken camp. Aila reasoned that this probably disturbed her husband, but something told her that was not the answer to her riddle. Aila backtracked slightly as she tried to figure out what she was missing. In the movies, Anakin had escaped the Tusken camp with his mother after slaughtering all the Raiders. However, that did not happen, Obi-Wan retrieved Shmi's body.

"Aila, please." Obi-Wan whispered into her ear, continuing his pleas. He felt bad that he had upset her, but he had no choice. As the mysterious voice had said, he had to keep his secret of that fateful night on Tatooine in order to protect her. Telling her would only bring her pain and would do nothing to bring the Raiders back, and ease his guilt and shame over his actions. "Please." Obi-Wan continued to whisper, trying to coax Aila to look at him.

Aila stiffened in Obi-Wan's arms as a horrible answer came to mind during her silent ponderings. "No, it can't be." She whispered, reaching out for the deck railing as her mind rationalized what she had just discovered. "Obi-Wan, you didn't." She was in a state of shock and speaking as if her husband was not standing behind her, but in some distant location.

"Didn't what?" Obi-Wan asked perplexed. He had felt Aila's change in reaction and had felt a great sense of shock and mortification over their Force bond. When he received no answer to his previous question, he tried once more to turn her towards him. He had to pry her fingers from the deck railing, which she was holding so tightly her knuckles had turned white from restricted blood flow. Obi-Wan's only consolation was that Aila did not fight him when he turned her to face him. Obi-Wan was startled to see that Aila's face was as pale as her knuckles had been and her eyes were glazed over with a mixture of fear and sorrow.

"Please tell me, you didn't." Aila mumbled when she was facing her husband.

"Did what?" Obi-Wan asked insistently, cupping Aila's face with his hands so that her gaze was locked with his eyes.

"You…. You…. You…." Aila stuttered as she tried to find the words to state what she had just figured out. "You killed them, the Tusken Raiders."

Obi-Wan gasped and his hands fell from Aila's face. It was his turn to fall into a state of shock. He could not believe she had figured that out on her own.

"Is it true?" Aila asked. "Obi-Wan, I love you, but please tell me what happened!" Aila was slightly hysterical as she spoke. She did not want to believe what her mind had rationalized, but based on the panicked look Obi-Wan was giving her, she knew her hypothesis was correct.

A stray tear leaked from Obi-Wan's eye as his mind recalled the aftermath of his attack on the Tusken Camp. It hurt even worse now that he could feel disappointment and grief emanating from Aila over their Force bond. If he was paying more attention, he would have also noticed the love and acceptance she was projecting as well, but he was too focused on the negative aspects, the aspects that hurt his goddess.

"I told you your secret would cause her nothing but pain." The mysterious voice from before spoke. "You gave away too much information, and now she knows. You must be more careful with what you tell her or you will lose her."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes once more as he was assaulted with more images of his tragic assault on the Tusken camp.

"Obi-Wan, please talk to me." Aila pleaded desperately, grabbing her husband's hand. "Whatever you tell me, I will believe. No matter what, I love you."

"That she does." The silky voice spoke in Obi-Wan's mind once more. "But can she love a murderer? Will she remain yours if she knows the truth?"

"Yes, she will!" Obi-Wan shouted defiantly to the voice, making Aila jump at the sound.

"What is going on? Obi-Wan?" Aila questioned as she watched Obi-Wan shake his head from side to side as if he was having a bad dream.

"The truth has hurt her. You have hurt her!" The voice spoke almost menacingly now. Obi-Wan tried to fight it, but after seeing the pained expression on Aila's face he knew the voice was right. "Look what you have done to her." The voice hissed.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and saw that Aila now had tears streaming down her face. She was saying something to him, but he could not hear her over the voice in his head. "You can end her pain. End her suffering."

"How?" Obi-Wan spoke out loud in response to the mysterious voice.

"Who are you talking too?" Aila asked, worried about her husband's sanity, as he had not answered a single question of hers. She was not sure what he was babbling about.

"Make her forget." The mysterious voice whispered tantalizingly.

"No." Obi-Wan shook his head in an attempt to negate the suggestion. The voice was proposing he break a promise he had made to Aila long ago.

"Obi-Wan!" Aila shouted in an attempt to get her husband to hear her over whatever was bothering him. "Look at me and tell me what happened." This seemed to work for Obi-Wan stopped his movement and stared down at her, his eyes locking with her. Stray tears were still running down Aila's cheeks, but she tried to give him an encouraging smile in the hopes that would ease whatever internal struggle Obi-Wan was facing.

"See, you could make her happy if you made her forget." The voice suggested once more. "This is no different from the other times you have eased her pain with your abilities. Those tears on her face are from the pain your secret created. You can end this now. End her pain. Make her forget." The voice continued to pressure Obi-Wan into following its plan.

"No!" Obi-Wan argued with the voice again. It was true that Obi-Wan had used his abilities to help Aila deal with their trip to Coruscant, heal from her trauma with the Jedi Council, and to stop her from falling victim to Dooku's attack, but he had never done anything related to the voice's current suggestion.

"You are doing it to protect her. You promised to protect her. Are you going to break that promise?" The voice whispered.

"No!" Obi-Wan cried out with anguished defeat, the mysterious voice left Obi-Wan's mind knowing that his task had been accomplished. The defeated Jedi looked down at Aila who was still pleading with him to listen to her. However, Obi-Wan did not respond. Instead he heeded the voice's suggestion and did the one thing he swore he would never do. Calling upon the Force, he pushed his way through their Force bond and rendered Aila unconscious.

Aila fell forward into Obi-Wan's arms, completely unaware of what her husband had done and was about to do to her. "I'm sorry. I love you." Obi-Wan mumbled through his own tears as he scooped Aila up into his arms and carried her inside her house. It would take him a while to erase the necessary information from her mind, and he decided he would do it once she was tucked safely into their bed.


	74. Ch 73: Hidden Memories

**A/N: **I'm still here, just been busy. I actually had to quit writing one of my fics so that I could have the time to continue writing this one. I refuse to give up on this after the amount of time I have put into it. It is over 304 pages in Microsoft Word. I know this chapter is short, but there is a lot packed in here, so read between the lines.

* * *

**Chapter 73: Hidden Memories**

_"You know, we need to have a discussion about when you can use your Force abilities on me." _

_"And when would that be?" _

_"How about if I am in danger or unable to do something for myself for some reason." _

_"Fair enough." _

Obi-Wan shifted nervously as he settled Aila back against the pillows. He was sitting beside her on the bed after having erased her memories. She would not recall the events on Tatooine again, along with a few other things Obi-Wan had decided to hide from her. He felt uneasy as he recalled the promise he had made to Aila on their wedding day, but he told himself his actions were for the best.

Since their marriage, Aila had fretted and worried about Obi-Wan and the Star Wars movies. Her discovery of the events on Tatooine, and her reaction to it, highlighted this in Obi-Wan's mind. He knew Aila would worry about him during the war just as he would worry about her the entire time they were parted, but he had done what he could to limit her fears. He just had one more thing to do to make sure nothing ruined all the work he had just completed.

Obi-Wan slipped off his side of the bed, but was stopped from any further moment when he heard a groan from Aila.

"Obi-Wan?" Aila tried to open her eyes, but winced as a sharp pain radiated from her head.

"Shh. I'm here my goddess." Obi-Wan turned back towards his wife and gently ran his fingertips down Aila's cheek.

Aila tried to sit up, but the pounding in her head prevented her. She felt weak and drained and she was not sure why. "I don't feel well. My head hurts."

"Shh." Obi-Wan hushed her. With her eyes closed due to her headache, Aila failed to see the deep concern etched on Obi-Wan's face. As he ran his fingers soothingly down her face, he called upon the Force to diagnose her ailment. She seemed to be all right, Obi-Wan suspected she must have been suffering from some side effect of the work he had performed on her memories. "Just rest, my goddess. I will take care of you." Obi-Wan stated before using the Force to push Aila into a deep sleep. The rest would give her body time to heal and adjust to what Obi-Wan had done to her.

Aila fell back to sleep almost instantaneously, not fighting Obi-Wan's suggestion. He brushed a kiss across her forehead, whispering, "Sleep well my goddess," before turning to his previous task.

* * *

Obi-Wan moved away from the bed and towards Aila's closet. It took a bit of searching, but he soon found the Star Wars movies Aila had hidden from him several years prior. There were a few other movies in the closet along with the Star Wars films, but Obi-Wan paid them no mind. His focus was on eliminating any source of distress for his wife.

Obi-Wan was originally only going to erase Aila's recollection of what had happened on Tatooine, and her subsequent discovery of it. However, he realized this would not allay all of her fears. Aila's memories of the Star Wars movies had always been a source of apprehension as she constantly questioned whether similar events were happening around them. Therefore, Obi-Wan rationalized that he had to get rid of her movie memories to help ease her worry.

He was planning to erase all of Aila's memories of the movies, but a faint, familiar voice told him, he, "Must not do that." Obi-Wan could not recall where he knew the voice from, its faintness prevented its identification, but Obi-Wan felt compelled to obey it. Therefore, he had not wiped Aila's memories of the Star Wars movies, but moved them to the recesses of her mind. If needed, Aila could recall the memories, but they would not be at the forefront of her conscious thoughts. To further prevent Aila from recalling the movies, Obi-Wan decided to hide the Star Wars movies from her. He would make sure she never saw the movies again, so that she could not recall the information from them.

Obi-Wan had admitted to Aila that some events from the Star Wars movies had happened over the years, but he also knew that they were many differences as well. A part of him was curious to watch the movies again so that he could prove he was right, but he did not want to risk being caught by Aila. She would probably sleep for several hours, but he did not want to take the chance that she might wake up and catch a glimpse of the films. He was confident that with the little knowledge he had from his first viewing, and the steps he had taken to prevent the events from the movie, the horrible events contained within the film would never occur. Additionally, he would make sure that the Council did not bother Anakin or Padmé to prevent any potential fall to darkness on his apprentice's part.

There may be benefits to watching the movies again, Obi-Wan knew that a second viewing would bring additional knowledge, but his wife's well being negated this view. Aila's health always took precedence over anything in his mind. He had decided that he needed to stay by her side if she suffered from any more side effects from his memory wipe. Just as he had wiped her memory to protect her, he was not going to take the opportunity to watch the Star Wars films so that he could take care of her. All of his choices were for her. Obi-Wan loved Aila dearly, and he would make sure no harm ever came to his beloved wife.

With his mind made up, Obi-Wan quickly moved out of the bedroom and to Aila's garage, he kept his Force bond with his wife wide open as he moved through the house so he could feel whether she needed him. Being as quiet as he could, Obi-Wan slipped into the garage and placed the Star Wars movies in a trash receptacle. He doubted Aila would ever look for the films there and he would make sure she had no reason to go looking for them either.

When this task was complete and he was content with the precautions he had taken, Obi-Wan walked back to the bedroom. Aila had not moved from where he had left her and he smiled fondly at her as he crawled into bed beside her.

Still in the deep sleep Obi-Wan had put her under, Aila did not stir as he pulled her into his arms and settled himself against the pillows. Obi-Wan was glad she was resting and was not concerned that she did not respond to him. However, before falling asleep himself, he softly whispered into Aila's ear, "Just remember…. I love you."


	75. Ch 74: Vacation's End

**A/N:** This is a transitional chapter, so it isn't really action packed, but we can't wipe Aila's memories everyday. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 74: Vacation's End**

"Where is Aila?" Aila's father asked as he and Aila's mother returned the following morning. Obi-Wan had greeted them at the door, but their daughter was not with him.

Obi-Wan placed a finger to his lips indicating they should keep their voices down and whispered, "She was not feeling well, so I let her sleep in." He had been planning what he was going to tell her parents since he had woke up early that morning. He had practiced it several times so that he was certain he could hide the guilt from his voice.

"Is she all right?" I hope I didn't upset her." Aila's mother added. After a night of reflection she knew she had been a bit rude to her daughter and she had planned to apologize for her actions from the previous day. Although she meant well with her statements about grandchildren, she also realized it wasn't her place to bother Aila and Obi-Wan about it. That would have to be a decision they would have to make on their own.

"She will be fine. She will need some breakfast though." Obi-Wan had hoped Aila's parents would have thought about that. Since no one lived in Aila's house on a regular basis, there was no food in the house.

"We thought about taking the two of you out for breakfast, but since Aila isn't feeling well I guess we will need to run to the store and pick something up." Aila's father answered.

"It won't take us long, we'll be back shortly and cook for you." Aila's mother added.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thanks. I'll see how Aila is doing and see if I can get her out of bed."

With a final nod of acknowledgement, the three adults left for their respective tasks. Aila's parents went back to their car to drive to the local grocery store and Obi-Wan went back to the bedroom to check on Aila.

* * *

Once in the bedroom, Obi-Wan slowly made his way to his sleeping wife. He sat down next to her, on her end of the bed, placing his left hand on her right-hand side as he leaned in and brushed a light kiss across her forehead. Aila mumbled incoherently, but her eyes remained closed in slumber. Obi-Wan smiled down at her and mused momentarily at how beautiful his wife looked while she slept. She looked peaceful and calm with her silky hair fanned out against the pillows.

Obi-Wan could have contented himself with watching Aila sleep, but he also knew he needed to wake her up before her parents returned. He gently glided his right hand down her cheek, and softly called out her name to rouse her.

"Hmmm." Aila sighed as she leaned into Obi-Wan's hand.

Obi-Wan smiled as Aila's cheek nuzzled against his palm, "Wake up my goddess." He stated softly.

Aila's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice. She gave a faint smile and tried to sit up, but fell back with a groan as her head started pounding.

"Shh, my goddess. It is all right." Obi-Wan stated. He bit his lip as he watched Aila wince in pain, knowing he had been responsible for it.

"My head is pounding." Aila stated through gritted teeth.

"Here, let me see if this helps." Obi-Wan placed his right hand on Aila's temple and called upon the Force to alleviate her pain. After wiping her memory with the Force, he did not want to use it on her again, but he did not want to leave her in pain either. However, he was uncertain if using the Force was a good course of action since that was what caused her headache in the first place, so he was conservative and only dulled her pain rather than remove it completely. "Is that better?" Obi-Wan asked after lifting his hand from Aila's head.

Aila blinked a few times and sat up again. "A little. It still hurts though." She no longer felt a sharp pounding, but a dull ache that made her feel lethargic.

Obi-Wan hugged her close to him. "It seems you have caught a slight illness." He managed to keep his voice steady as he lied. "I'm sure you'll feel better in a few days. Do not worry, I will take care of you."

"Just my luck to be sick during our vacation." Aila sarcastically retorted as she snuggled in Obi-Wan's arms.

Obi-Wan frowned slightly at this, solemnly saying. "Fate is not always kind." He paused for a moment, lost in thought as he ran his fingers through Aila's hair. It was not until Aila yawned heavily that he was shaken from his reverie. He smiled fondly at his wife and lightened his tone before saying, "We need to get you out of bed. Your parents have gone to get us breakfast and should be back shortly."

"Ok." Aila stated meekly before slowly moving off the bed. As she stood up, she felt slightly dizzy and teetered precariously on her feet. However, Obi-Wan was there to help her steady herself. He wrapped an arm around her to make sure she stayed upright.

"Let me help you, my goddess." Obi-Wan stated. Calling upon the Force to pull some clothing out for Aila to help her get dressed.

* * *

Aila's parents arrived soon after Obi-Wan had dressed Aila and carried her out to the living room. He did not want her walking in her current state, so he settled her on the sofa in the living room before helping her parents with breakfast. Aila's parents were concerned about their daughter, but were relieved to see that she was up and about. They assumed she had caught a flu-like virus that was affecting her.

After breakfast, they had settled themselves in the living room with Aila and just enjoyed each other's company. Aila's mother apologized for her statements about children from the previous day and stated her hope that Aila would forgive her. Aila had been surprised by the apology, but she accepted it. She knew deep down her mother meant well even if she was irritating from time to time.

There had been a moment of silence after the apology, but then the four adults fell into an easy conversation about their lives over the last three years. Periodically, Aila would drift to sleep on Obi-Wan's shoulder, exhaustion overtaking her as her body healed from its "illness".

* * *

Over the course of their two-week vacation, Aila slowly regained her strength. It frustrated her that she did not become fully functional until their vacation was over, but Obi-Wan had insisted that she not overstress herself. She wished she could have done more things while they were on Earth, but her illness forced her to stay at her house the entire time. However, she was thankful that she at least got to spend some time with her parents, if nothing else.

The only thing that troubled Aila as the two weeks stretched by was the feeling that she had forgotten something important. She had asked Obi-Wan about it, but he could not give her any answers. She was sure she was being silly, but the feeling still lingered. Aila failed to notice that Obi-Wan was always evasive when he could sense her pondering this issue and that he always tried to make himself scarce during these times.

Obi-Wan had spent the vacation moving items from Aila's house into their Nubian cruiser. When they had left Earth the first time, Aila had been able to bring very few of her belongings because it would not fit in his Jedi Starfighter. However, with the expansive cargo space of the Nubian cruiser, Obi-Wan wanted to pack as many things in it as possible, especially since he was unsure of when they could visit again.

* * *

All too soon, it was time for Aila and Obi-Wan to leave. Aila was sad to say farewell to her parents once more, but her place was with Obi-Wan and she was not about to let him leave without her.

"Well at least you are feeling better." Aila's mother replied tearfully as she hugged her daughter.

It was true; Aila was back to her normal self. She found it ironic that she recovered just in time for her and Obi-Wan's vacation to end. "I'm sorry we could not spend more time together. I don't think I was very good company."

"Nonsense, you are my daughter. Just having you near is good enough." Her mother replied. "Just take care of yourself and visit again soon." Aila's mother gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before turning to talk to Obi-Wan, who had just finished shaking Aila's father's hand. Aila turned her attention back to her father.

"Take care of yourself, dear." Aila's father stated, drawing his daughter into a hug. "Stay healthy."

Aila smiled. "I will. I feel bad that this happened."

"Don't, it happens to the best of us. We cannot control everything."

"Yes, but I wish we had more time together." Aila replied sadly. She had held her emotions in check when speaking with her mother, but now that the farewells were wrapping up she was getting a bit teary eyed as well.

"As do I." Aila's father kissed his daughter's forehead before adding, "But you can always visit again."

"I know." Aila whispered, and then fell silent not knowing what else to say. Obi-Wan joined her side after kissing her mother's cheek.

"Take care, you two." Aila's mother replied with tears streaming down her face.

"You too." Aila nodded to her mother and father. Her bottom lip trembled as she made her final farewell.

"We will see each other again." Obi-Wan stated. "I promise, I will take care of her."

"We know, son." Aila's father stated. "We have no doubts on that."

With that final statement Obi-Wan and Aila walked out to their Nubian cruiser. Aila's parents followed until the young couple stepped onto the ship's landing platform. They waved at them until the hatch closed and then returned to Aila's home knowing there was nothing else they could do.

As Obi-Wan fired up the cruiser's engines, Aila watched her parents' retreating forms from one of the view ports. "I still feel like I have forgotten something, but I do not know what it is." She stated out loud as her parents moved out of her line of sight. She felt a wave of melancholy overtake her when they were gone.

Obi-Wan tensed slightly in his chair, but did his best to hide it as he said, "I cannot think of anything you forgot to do. It is not like you had anything planned, you did not know where I was taking you."

Aila smiled, knowing her husband was right. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before strapping herself in the seat beside him. "Thank you, my love." She stated. Aila would miss her parents, but home was where Obi-Wan was and she could not imagine life without him.

Obi-Wan flashed Aila a smile even though inwardly he felt terrible. He was sure Aila's feeling of forgetting something was due to his tampering with her memories, but he could never tell her what he had done. He knew he had to tell himself his actions were for her well being. As he lifted their ship off Aila's home world, this thought diminished his heartache slightly, but there was still a lingering feeling of guilt for all the lies he had and would have to tell her to keep this secret. 


	76. Ch 75: The Master Speaks

**Chapter 75: The Master Speaks**

When Obi-Wan and Aila returned to their Coruscant apartment, they were greeted by the sound of their comm. system chiming. Aila let Obi-Wan answer it and was not surprised when she saw the image of Master Yoda appear before her husband. She had suspected the Jedi Council would call her husband back to duty as soon as they returned.

"Knight Kenobi, how feel you?" Yoda asked congenially. The diminutive Jedi had been anticipating this conversation for the last two weeks, and he hoped his casual approach would provide the best results.

"Fine Master, how about you?" Obi-Wan answered amicably.

"For my age, well." Yoda stated with a snicker. "How is Aila?"

"She is fine as well. We just arrived back home. Is there something I can do for you?"

Yoda's ears drooped slightly when Obi-Wan became all business. He had hoped he could keep him talking longer to get a better gauge on his feelings, but that was not possible now. The older Jedi would have to think up a new approach. "Meet in the morning with you and Padawan Skywalker, the Council wishes. Cleared for duty, Skywalker is."

"I thought the healers had to look over him first."

"Did so, this morning when returned to Coruscant he did. Escorted, Senator Amidala back to the capital."

"I see." Obi-Wan stated thoughtfully as he made guesses to his Padawan's current whereabouts. He was sure Anakin was not at the Jedi Temple.

"Like to speak with you, I would." Yoda stated, shaking Obi-Wan from his thoughts.

"I will see you in the Council meeting tomorrow…."

"No!" Master Yoda exclaimed. "Speak with you in private, I wish. Away from the Council, tonight?"

Obi-Wan cast a sideways glance at Aila who was listening in on the conversation. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with Obi-Wan before he was sent to fight in the war, but she also did not want him to miss an opportunity to speak with Master Yoda. The elder Jedi had been their greatest supporter and with Obi-Wan's tense relationship with the Council, she knew his relationship with Yoda was important. She could have been selfish and asked Obi-Wan to stay with her, but instead she spread a warm smile across her face and sent feelings of encouragement to her husband over their Force bond.

Obi-Wan glanced at Aila curiously for a moment, surprised by her acceptance of Master Yoda's request. This could be their last night together for a long time, and she was willing to interrupt their time together for the Jedi Master. To further question her, Obi-Wan stated, "Hold on, Master Yoda. I need to speak with Aila." He then turned towards his wife and cocked an eyebrow at her in question.

"You should go." Aila whispered in acknowledgement. Over the comm. system Yoda could hear Aila's voice and smiled at her response.

"But this might be our last night together for a while. " Obi-Wan stated over their Force bond, intent on not allowing Master Yoda hear him.

Speaking through their Force bond as well, Aila replied, "Your meeting won't last all night and then you can be mine, Master Jedi." She teased her husband at the end, hoping her jesting tone would further encourage Obi-Wan to meet with the Jedi Master.

"But…."

"No!" Aila shouted over their bond. "This is more important. Master Yoda would not call you in for nothing. You have to go!" Aila placed her hands on her hips and locked her eyes with her husband's to show that she would not change her mind on this.

Obi-Wan smiled at her before turning back to the comm. console to answer Master Yoda. "I will be there. What time and where?"

"In five hours in the southern meditation room."

"I will be there."

"Thank you, Knight Kenobi." Master Yoda stated with a slight bow. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master." Obi-Wan stated before concluding the transmission. When the comm. console was silent he turned back to Aila, who still had her hands on her hips. He beamed at her as he walked closer to her and drew her into his arms. "There is no denying you, my stubborn goddess." He whispered before melding his lips with hers in a slow sensuous kiss.

* * *

"Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan called out as he stepped into the Temple meditation chamber that the elder Jedi had indicated in his previous communication.

"Sit, Knight Kenobi." Master Yoda spoke from his meditation pad. The elder Jedi had his eyes closed as he finished his meditation.

Obi-Wan walked over to a meditation pad adjacent to Master Yoda's and sat down on it. Outwardly he showed patience as he waited for the Jedi Master to finish his meditation, but inwardly he longed for this meeting to end quickly so he could spend more time with Aila.

"Patience Knight Kenobi, this will not take long." Master Yoda stated as he opened his eyes. He could sense Obi-Wan's anxiousness to leave through the Force.

"I am sorry, Master." Obi-Wan took a deep breath to refocus himself and suppress his feelings.

Master Yoda was silent for a moment. He was glancing at Obi-Wan as if he was trying to analyze the younger Jedi. "How feel you?"

"I'm well. How about you, Master?" Obi-Wan repeated the formalities from their previous conversation.

Master Yoda paused again trying to think of another way to broach the next topic. He had hoped his meditation would give him insight, but nothing had come to him. As a result, the elder Jedi decided on a direct approach and hoped it would turn out for the best. "Afraid are you?"

Obi-Wan was not expecting Master Yoda's question and he quirked an eyebrow in a show of surprise. "Afraid of what, Master?"

"Anything. The war, the Jedi, Aila…." Master Yoda leaned forward slightly as he waited for Obi-Wan's response.

Obi-Wan blinked a few times, a Jedi did not know fear and he was not sure where Master Yoda was going with this. Obi-Wan had only feared that someone would discover the events from his night in the Tusken Camp on Tatooine, but he was sure the elder Jedi was not aware of that."

"I sensed much pain in you before your capture on Geonosis."

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide with shock. Master Yoda did know.

"Talk about it, you should. Listening, I am." Master Yoda prodded. He had noticed Obi-Wan's physical reaction to this enquiry and was hoping he could receive an explanation. Master Yoda had felt Obi-Wan's painful emotions before Geonosis. With all that had happened with the start of the Clone Wars, the elder Jedi may have disregarded this anomaly, but the healers on Geonosis had left comments about Obi-Wan's erratic behavior in his medical file. Knowing the rest of the Council would use this information against Obi-Wan, Yoda had sealed the medical records with the plan that he would speak to Obi-Wan. He hoped that he could determine the root cause of the young Jedi's problems and provide guidance to set him on the right path. Master Yoda could not and would not erase the information from Obi-Wan's file, but he would do his best to prevent the Council from looking at it for the time being. If Obi-Wan was having problems, it was best that the rest of the Council not exacerbate them.

"I… I… I was grieving for Anakin. His mother was killed and I… I was overtaken by his pain." Obi-Wan stuttered out, thinking fast to come up with a plausible situation for his behavior.

Master Yoda nodded and scratched his chin thoughtfully. Obi-Wan's explanation was plausible, but the Jedi Master felt there was more to this story. "Compassion, you showed. But something else, is there?"

"No." Obi-Wan answered defensively, but he failed to sound convincing so he tried again. "No, Master. It was a difficult time for Anakin and I was picking up on his emotions."

"Fear for him, did you?" Master Yoda continued to prod, trying once more to piece this enigma together.

"No." Obi-Wan's shook his head. He managed to sound confident, but his face grew pale as he heard a now familiar voice whisper in his head.

"You feared for Anakin. That is why you killed the Tuskens. To prevent your apprentice's fall to darkness."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes at the voice's words and tried to shake it off, but as always it served to soothe Obi-Wan and justify his actions. Master Yoda noticed Obi-Wan's behavior and felt a tremble in the Force as well. He closed his eyes and tried to probe it.

"You did well. Your actions were just, true, and prevented that fall. Without you, all would be lost. You cannot tell the Jedi what happened, they will not understand. They do not know what you know. How will they understand your actions?" The voice quickly faded as it felt Master Yoda searching for its location. It had risked a lot to speak with Obi-Wan, but it had to make sure its plans continued to develop accordingly.

Feeling his secrecy to Master Yoda was justified after the mysterious voice's words, Obi-Wan stuck with his plan and gave Master Yoda a half-truth in response. "I know Anakin would pull through, once the initial shock had worn off. His emotional control has grown stronger with his training." He might not have told Master Yoda about his own fears, but that would be detrimental to his career as a Jedi. To protect Anakin from the Sith, Obi-Wan needed to stay in the Order and listening to the mysterious voice's advice seemed to be the best course of action for that.

There was a part of Obi-Wan that wondered why he was listening to a voice he did not know the origins of, but with all the secrets he was hiding its advice seemed sensible. The voice have never told Obi-Wan what to do, but presented choices for the Jedi to follow. Obi-Wan told himself the voice was not forcing him to do anything, in the end Obi-Wan made the final decision. Therefore, he rationalized that listening to the advice of the mysterious voice was not harmful. However, he did decide to look into its origins when he found some spare time. He knew could get Master Yoda's help in this matter, but he did not want to bring the Jedi Master into this, he felt it would risk the maintenance of his secrets.

Master Yoda kept his eyes closed as Obi-Wan spoke, looking for the disturbance in the Force, but it had disappeared before the elder Jedi could locate it. Frustrated with his inability to find the Force anomaly, Master Yoda gave a sigh and opened his eyes to stare back at Obi-Wan.

"Master, are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked, noticing the Jedi Master's crestfallen appearance.

"Yes, I am. And yes, done well in training, Skywalker has." Master Yoda then paused before trying one last time to get Obi-Wan to answer him. "Worried about him, have you?"

"I had my doubts after Master Jinn passed away, but I have done the best I can and I believe Anakin will be a great Jedi Knight."

"I agree." The diminutive Jedi knew that this conversation was now a lost cause. Obi-Wan would stubbornly keep the conversation on Anakin rather than talk about his own feelings. Yoda knew he could have insisted they talk about Obi-Wan's feelings, but that could be detrimental. Obi-Wan was already alienated by many members of the Jedi Council, and Master Yoda did not want to add his name to that list, so he decided to give Obi-Wan some more time. He would watch the younger Jedi's actions and ask him about the events on Tatooine in the future. He hoped with time, Obi-Wan would open up to him. Besides, he had just considered another course of action he could take.

After a long pause, Obi-Wan asked, "Is there anything else you require Master?"

"No Knight Kenobi. For your time, I thank you. My greetings to Aila, send to her."

"I will Master, thank you." Obi-Wan stood from his meditation pad and started to leave the room.

"If wish to speak with me you do, just ask. May the Force be with you." Master Yoda called out before Obi-Wan reached the door.

Obi-Wan turned and bowed respectively to the elder Jedi. "Thank you. And with you, Master."

Obi-Wan then turned back to the door, opened it, stepped outside, and closed the door behind him. His focus on returning home to Aila, Obi-Wan failed to hear a new voice speak to him in warning. "Be strong my padawan."


	77. Ch 76: Promotion

**Chapter 76: Promotion**

Aila had stopped her unpacking as soon as she had heard Obi-Wan walk in the door after his meeting with Master Yoda. She had been intent on asking him how the meeting went and to find out what the elder Jedi Master wanted. However, all questions were halted when Obi-Wan drew her into his arms and kissed her. Knowing this would be one of the last times she would see her husband for quite some time, Aila tried to persist with her questions. Unfortunately all she received was a breathless "Jedi business," before Obi-Wan swept her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. All further questions and unpacking would have to wait until morning as the two of them spent the night just enjoying one another.

The following morning, Aila was woken up by the sound of the small chrono alarm on her bedside table going off. She had set it while Obi-Wan had been at his meeting with Yoda, knowing that he did not need to be late for his morning meeting with the Council. She started to lean forward and shut it off, but Obi-Wan pulled her back to him.

With a sleepy groan, Obi-Wan murmured, "Why did you set that thing?" He then used the Force to shut it off himself.

"Because someone needs to make sure…you…you get up in time for your Council meeting." Aila yawned as she spoke.

"It is not time to go yet. Besides, the Council can wait a few minutes while I spend some time with you."

Aila smiled. She was going to need to force her husband out of bed, but it was early and he could stay with her for a few more minutes. Soon she wouldn't be able to lie in his arms, so she decided to savor what little time they had left. "You never told me what Master Yoda wanted yesterday."

Obi-Wan froze momentarily, but was able to hide it by acting like he was stretching. He moved his arms out and away from his body before bringing them back around Aila to hold her close. He concentrated on his Force bond, making sure his troubled thoughts did not flow to her. "I told you, it was just Jedi business. Stuff related to the war and such."

Now it was Aila's turn to stiffen. She rolled over in Obi-Wan's arms so that she was facing him. "Promise me you will take care of yourself. That you will come back to me." Aila's bottom lip trembled as she spoke.

"I always do, my goddess. Do not worry about me." Obi-Wan ran his fingers through Aila's hair and placed a light kiss to her lips. "Just stay out of trouble while I am gone. No more rescue missions."

"But what if…."

"No, rescue missions." Obi-Wan stated more sternly silencing Aila. "You almost got yourself killed with the last one."

Aila let out a defeated sigh. "All right. I'll agree to it, but only because I want you focused on your mission and not on worrying about me."

"I'd worry about you anyways." Obi-Wan nuzzled the skin at Aila's neck and his beard brushed against it sending a shiver down her spine.

"You shouldn't. I'll be fine, but I can't lecture you because I will worry about you too."

"Don't worry too much. I told you, I will be fine."

Aila gave a slight smile. "Just don't work with any clones named Cody."

It took a moment for Aila's words to sink in before Obi-Wan realized what she was talking about. She had been mentioning that name from the Star Wars movies off and on since they got married, but with the work he had completed on her memories, she should not have recalled that. "Cody? Where did that come from?"

Aila wrinkled her brow as she thought about it. "I… I am not sure. It feels like I should know something about that, but I cannot recall from where."

Obi-Wan gave an inward sigh of relief. "You could have picked that name up anywhere."

Aila shrugged. "I guess, but something about it is bothering me."

"Put it out of your mind. It is probably just from your worries about me leaving."

"I guess." Aila sighed, giving her husband a peck on the lips. She was silent for a moment before saying, "You need to get ready. The Council is expecting you. We can say goodbye n…"

"Not now." Obi-Wan interrupted Aila before she could finish her sentence. Placing his index finger to her lips. "I plan on going to this meeting and then coming back here to say my farewells. I will not have the Council be the last thing I see before departing for war."

"But what if it's urgent that you leave immediately?"

"They will have to wait a moment. Besides, Anakin will need to say goodbye to Padmé as well."

"They could be doing that right now." Aila argued back.

"Well, then they can do it again." Obi-Wan stated sternly.

"Stubborn Jedi." Aila teased.

"As are you, my goddess." Obi-Wan cupped Aila's face and brought his lips down on hers in a languorous kiss.

Reluctantly, Aila pulled away from him and she was slightly breathless when she said, "Well then you need to go now. If you get there early then you won't be late when you tell me goodbye."

"Stubborn." Obi-Wan smiled and kissed Aila's forehead. He slowly moved out of bed, but did not let Aila go. He was intent on sharing a shower with her before he had to leave.

* * *

"Master." Anakin acknowledged Obi-Wan with a bow of respect as the elder Jedi met him in the hall of the Senate apartments. Padmé had to practically thrown him out of her apartment, like Obi-Wan he had been content to stay with his wife. Although Padmé would have preferred it if Anakin could stay with her, she was not going to let him be late for his meeting with the Jedi Council on account of her.

"You look rested, my Padawan." Obi-Wan commented as the two of them walked towards the lifts that would lead them out of the Senate apartment building.

Anakin gave out a contented sigh, a faint smile spreading across his face. "I'm not sure about rested…."

Obi-Wan held up a hand indicating Anakin should stop talking, "I do not need the details of your honeymoon, Padawan." The lift had arrived at their floor and Obi-Wan stepped inside followed by Anakin.

Anakin chuckled. "You did not tell me that getting used to a Force bond was as challenging as it is."

"Force bond? You…you and Padmé are Force bonded?" Obi-Wan asked wearily. His features clouded over in worry as he turned and looked at Anakin.

"Well, you and Aila are Force bonded. I do not see why it is such a great shock that Padmé and I are too. Just shows that we are meant to be together." Anakin shrugged as the lift doors opened and let Obi-Wan and Anakin out on the bottom floor.

"Did you tell Padmé about the ramifications of this?" Obi-Wan asked apprehensively, recalling what had happened to Aila the first time he had been sent on a mission after being Force bonded.

"Of course. I learned from you, Master. I was not about to let what happened to Aila happen to Padmé." Anakin led the way out of the Senate apartments and hailed an air taxi for Obi-Wan and him. They had both spent more time than necessary with their wives, so to get to the Council meeting on time they needed a faster means of transportation than their feet. Under normal circumstances, they could have taken their Jedi starfighters, but since they had both taken their wives' Nubian cruisers off Geonosis, they did not have their starfighters with them. Their starfighters had been transferred back to the Temple by the newly commissioned Republic cruisers that were being deployed across the galaxy.

Obi-Wan nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Good. That will help you keep your secret. Speaking of which, you need to focus on something else. You must bury your feelings deep down or they will be revealed to the Council."

"I know. Do not worry about me. You need to focus on your own feelings."

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow at Anakin, but did not say anything in response to his padawan's comment as they both stepped into an air taxi that had stopped for them.

The two Jedi were silent for the first few minutes of their journey to the Temple. Obi-Wan was unsure of what to say in response to Anakin's last comment, and Anakin could tell that Obi-Wan was bothered by it. Like Aila, Anakin was fully aware of Obi-Wan's shaky relationship with the Jedi Council, and the younger Jedi always worried about the outcome of these meetings. There was a part of him that wanted to tell the Council that he was married as well so that Obi-Wan was not alone in his fight with them. However, Anakin also knew that would not solve any of Obi-Wan's current problems, so for now he would remain silent.

"How was your time alone with Aila?" Anakin asked after another minute of silence. He wanted to change the topic to ease the tension between them and relax Obi-Wan before the Council meeting.

Obi-Wan shifted around nervously for a second before answering. "It was fine, I took her to visit her family."

Anakin had caught his Master's nervous twitch, but figured it related to their previous silence since he answered calmly.

"I am sure she enjoyed that." Anakin then lowered his voice so that their driver could not hear him before adding, "I tried to convince Padmé she should tell her family about us, but she refused. She thought if we were going to keep this a secret from the Jedi then it needed to be a secret from her family as well."

"She is just looking out for you." Obi-Wan answered, steering the conversation away from Aila's and his trip to Earth.

Anakin sighed as he leaned back in the chair of the air taxi. "I know, but I feel bad that she is hiding it from her family. They should know. You know, and you are my family."

Obi-Wan smiled fondly before whispering. "We can only hope that things will change. I don't see any problem in notifying Padme's family about your marriage, but maybe Padmé is cautious because of the war." Obi-Wan scratched his beard thoughtfully as he pondered his hypothesis. "Perhaps with time she will change her decision."

The air taxi arrived at the Jedi Temple and Obi-Wan paid the driver as Anakin said, "I guess," to his Master's last statement. Once the taxi driver was paid, they both exited it, and stared up at the great edifice before them.

Both Jedi took a deep breath and exhaled it before entering the Jedi Temple together to face the Council and obtain their orders for the clone wars.

* * *

"Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker." Mace Windu addressed the two Jedi who stood before the Council. Anakin was pleasantly surprised that the Jedi Master addressed Obi-Wan without his usual disdain. However, except for Master Yoda, no other Council member knew about the medical report about Obi-Wan's erratic behavior. Windu's greeting would probably have been harsh if he knew about that.

Although Master Windu and the majority of the rest of the Council did not agree with Obi-Wan and his relationship with Aila, they were willing to set aside this complaint for the time being. With the galaxy at war, they needed every capable Jedi they could find, and Obi-Wan had proven his abilities in the arena on Geonosis and in his battle with Count Dooku. As long as Obi-Wan continued to show exemplary service to the Jedi Order, the Council was willing to remain silent on his attachment to Aila. Master Yoda had been aware of this, which is why he had concealed Obi-Wan's medical records and called a meeting with the young Jedi the previous evening. He knew that now was a time for healing of Obi-Wan's relationship with the Council, and with time they might be able to regain his trust once more. In the mean time, Yoda was going to continue investigating Obi-Wan's behavior to see if he could find additional ways to help him.

"You both have been cleared for duty." Master Windu stated. "As you are both aware, after the events on Geonosis, we are in the midst of a war. As members of the Jedi Order, you will be stationed with a contingent of troops as we restore peace to the galaxy. It will be your duty to oversee the troop operations and coordinate tactical strategies. You will both be given ranks within the military and within the Jedi Order to signify your ranks and authority."

Master Windu paused for a moment waiting for any reaction from the Jedi before him. When the two remained silent, he continued. "Knight Kenobi, the Council has granted you the rank of General. Your courage and valor on Geonosis has proven you are fit for this role. You will be in charge of the ground assaults of the Army of the Republic and coordinate strategy with your Wing Commander who will be in charge of the Army's cruiser and starfighter assaults."

Obi-Wan bowed politely. He was taken off guard by Master Windu's show of respect. He was certain the Council would not make him a General, but he should have heeded Aila's optimism. She had said he would become a General despite the tense relationship with the Council. Obi-Wan was intrigued by this, but he was prevented from pondering it some more as Master Windu spoke to Anakin.

"Padawan Skywalker. Your courage and exemplary skill on Geonosis are highly regarded by this Council. We have received nothing but good reports about your training with Knight Kenobi and your skills have continued to develop and expand. In addition to training with a Jedi Knight, Padawans must pass four trials before becoming a Jedi Knight."

Anakin stopped himself from rolling his eyes; he had heard about the Jedi trials several times and was unsure why he was being told about them again. Next to him, Obi-Wan was listening intently to Windu's speech, curious as to where the Council was heading with this.

"A Jedi must pass a trial of skill, flesh, courage, and spirit. You, padawan Skywalker, passed the trial of skill in your fight in the Geonosian Arena, passed the trial of flesh when you lost your arm to Count Dooku, passed the trial of courage with your actions before and during the Battle of Geonosis, and passed the trial of spirit by not succumbing to darkness in your battle with the Sith who was formerly Count Dooku. You have completed all the necessary steps to be granted the rank of Jedi Knight, and this Council wishes to bestow it upon you." Master Windu beamed at Anakin as he took in the padawan's shocked expression. Anakin had not been expecting this.

Obi-Wan was a little shocked by the Council's decision as well, but he knew Anakin was ready and capable for the role of Jedi Knight. He felt a sense of pride that he had helped guide Anakin to this point in his life.

"Step forward, Padawan." Master Yoda stated for the first time in the meeting. Standing from his chair.

Anakin did not move. He was still too shocked by the promotion the Council was granting him to believe that it was real and he lost his focus on his surroundings. However, a gentle push from Obi-Wan brought him back to his senses and he took a few tentative steps towards the diminutive Jedi. Behind him, Obi-Wan stifled a slight chuckle at his Padawan's stunned surprise as he smiled with pride and watched the knighting ceremony.

The lightsabers of all the Council members hummed to life as they held them out before themselves, they had all stood up for the knighting ceremony. A blue, purple, and green ring surrounded Anakin and Obi-Wan in the sunlit Council chambers.

Master Yoda moved his lightsaber to the side and gestured that Anakin should kneel before him before speaking the words of the knighting ritual. Master Yoda cast his lightsaber upwards as the other Council members brought theirs down in a show of honor. "Anakin Skywalker." Master Yoda began. "By the right of the Council…." The diminutive Jedi brought his lightsaber down close to Anakin's right shoulder. "By the will of the Force…." Yoda then moved the blade of his lightsaber to Anakin's left shoulder before adding, "Dub thee I do… Jedi." Yoda finished by moving his lightsaber blade back to Anakin's right shoulder and with a slight flick of his wrist, severed the padawan braid from Anakin's head. Once the braid had hit the floor beside Anakin, Yoda declared, "Knight of the Republic."

Anakin stood up after this, but not before tucking his severed Padawan braid into the sleeve of his Jedi robe. All the Council members brought their lightsabers back up in a show of respect. However, Anakin paid them no attention. Instead he glanced back at Obi-Wan and bowed at him in admiration. This great honor was as a result of Obi-Wan's training and he was grateful for it. Obi-Wan nodded in recognition before Anakin retook his place by his side.

"Knight Skywalker." Master Windu used Anakin's new title for the first time. "You will be granted the rank of Wing Commander in charge of the Republic's inter and intraplanetary air defense and assault. You will work alongside Knight Kenobi." Anakin grinned. He was pleased that he would be able to continue working with Obi-Wan.

Master Windu paused for a moment before giving the two Jedi Knights the rest of their orders. "The cloners on Kamino will be providing your contingent of troops in three days. In addition, they will be bringing your new flagship and a contingent of smaller ships at your command. You will take this fleet to the Outer Rim and protect the outlying areas from separatist attacks."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan and Anakin stated simultaneously.

"In the mean time, you two are granted three more days of leave. These are trying times, take advantage of this time, as I fear it will be our last for quite a while."

"Yes, Master." Both Obi-Wan and Anakin beamed this time, glad that they would be able to spend more time with their wives.

"Very well. You are dismissed. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan and Anakin replied simultaneously before giving as light bow to the Council. They immediately left for the senate apartments, intent on a few more moments with the loves of their lives.


	78. Ch 77: Dealing with Departure

**Chapter 77: Dealing with Departure**

"When are you leaving?" Aila asked as she pulled back from a deep and sensuous kiss from her husband.

"Three days." Obi-Wan planted another light kiss on Aila's lips before adding, "Three days, I intend to spend with you." Obi-Wan leaned in for another kiss, but he was stopped when his and Aila's comm. system started chiming.

Obi-Wan leaned in for his kiss, intent on ignoring the comm. system, but Aila said. "We should answer that."

"Whoever it is can wait." Obi-Wan murmured while cupping Aila face in his hands to draw her attention back to him.

"It could be important." Aila pulled away from her husband again and walked towards the comm. system.

"Stubborn!" Obi-Wan called out after her. "If that is the Jedi Council, tell them I'm not here."

Aila rolled her eyes before calling back, "What do you expect me to tell them if it is the Council? Where else would you be?"

"Tell them I'm not home yet." Obi-Wan shrugged, taking a seat on their sofa while he waited for Aila to answer the comm.

Aila shook her head, a faint smile on her lips at her husband's actions. However, as she answered the comm. system, she secretly hoped that it was not the Jedi Council; luckily, her prayers seemed to be answered.

"Aila! I am so pleased to see you are alive and well. I was most worried about you and your husband. Is Obi-Wan there?"

"Yes, Chancellor. He is here." Aila turned towards Obi-Wan, who was already moving towards her. After hearing that the person on the comm. was his friend, the Supreme Chancellor, and not the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan had immediately moved towards the comm. system.

"Chancellor." Obi-Wan acknowledged the leader of the Galactic Senate once he was standing before the comm. system.

"Obi-Wan, it is a great pleasure seeing you alive. With the reports that came out of Geonosis, I was extremely worried for your safety. The Jedi Council would not give me a status update on your whereabouts." Itappa stated with an amicable grin spread across his features.

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor." Obi-Wan bowed in respect to the Chancellor's image before continuing. "I am alive, well, and ready for my next assignment."

"So I have heard. My liaison to the Jedi Council just informed me that young Skywalker was just knighted and the two of you will be heading to the Outer Rim in a few days."

"This is true, Chancellor." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"I know that your time with Aila is limited, and I hate to ask this of you, but I was wondering if you could spare a half hour tomorrow to meet with me. I have a few things I would like to discuss with you before you leave."

Obi-Wan cast a glance at Aila, hoping she would agree. She had begged him to go see Master Yoda, but Chancellor Itappa had been their greatest supporter and Obi-Wan did not have the heart to turn down this request. The Chancellor asked for very little, and Obi-Wan wanted to meet this request.

"I should not have made this request with your imminent departure, this can wait…." Itappa began when Obi-Wan did not answer him.

"No, Chancellor, I'll be there. What time is best for you?" Obi-Wan called back hurriedly.

"1500 hours, if that is possible." The Chancellor responded. "And Aila, I promise I will have him back home as quickly as I can."

"This is not a problem, Chancellor." Aila stated, she was now leaning on Obi-Wan's shoulder, content to have him near her.

"I will be there, Chancellor." Obi-Wan confirmed the appointment.

"Wonderful! Well, I will not take up anymore of your time. Until tomorrow." Itappa finished the transmission.

"Yes, until tomorrow." Obi-Wan called back before the Chancellor's image winked out.

"You didn't tell me Anakin was knighted." Aila said once the communication had ended.

Obi-Wan smiled as he turned towards Aila and drew her away from his shoulder and into his arms. "I was preoccupied." Obi-Wan punctuated his statement by placing a light kiss to Aila's lips.

Aila smiled, "Yes, you were. So tell me now, what are the specifics of this mission of yours."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't know everything myself. Anakin and I will learn more once we assess our fleet and the activities in the Outer Rim. The only thing I can tell you is that I have been made a General in the Galactic Army, and Anakin is a Wing Commander. We will be working together."

"Well at least Anakin can keep you out of trouble." Aila replied in a teasing tone even though she was serious.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I told you not to worry about me."

Aila wrapped her arms around the back of Obi-Wan's neck and stared into his eyes. "I can't help it. I love you and will worry about you until you are safely back home."

"Just keep yourself busy and the time will fly by faster. I will send you messages as often as I can, everyday if I can manage."

"I intend to fill your inbox with messages, General Kenobi." Aila teased.

Obi-Wan laughed at this remark. "I am looking forward to it. Messages from you are the best kind."

Aila smiled sadly and wrapped her arms tighter around her husband to hold him close to her. "I'll miss you." Aila's voice cracked and tears fell from her eyes as she clung to her husband.

"Shh my goddess, don't cry." Obi-Wan tilted Aila's chin up so that he could gaze into her eyes and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. I will miss you too, but I promise I will return to you."

Aila could not stop the tears that fell at this point. No matter what Obi-Wan told her there were thousands of terrible thoughts running through her mind and she could not stop them. Despite his words, Aila knew this could very well be the last time she saw her husband and this fear overpowered any strength she had shown. She desperately clung to her husband, burying her face in his Jedi robes as she wept. She knew he wasn't gone yet, but her emotions needed to be released.

Obi-Wan grimaced when he felt Aila's fear, despair, and desperation flow to him over their bond. He worried about the emotional toll this mission would take on her, but there was nothing he could do but comfort and reassure her at this point.

Aila knew she was being unfair to her husband. In a few days he would have to leave to defend the galaxy from the Separatists, but rational thoughts did little to calm her. The fact was her husband was going to war and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Obi-Wan might be a Jedi, but even Jedi were mortal and there was a possibility she could lose her husband to this war. This thought made more tears well up in her eyes. She tried to furiously wipe them away and gain control over herself, but it was no use. Aila could not stop a sob from escaping her as she clung to Obi-Wan's robes.

"Shh, my goddess." Obi-Wan scooped Aila up into his arms and carried her to the sofa where he settled the two of them. Aila continued to bury her face in Obi-Wan's robes while he soothingly ran his fingers through her hair. He sent every loving and comforting feeling he knew to her over their bond and whispered words of affection to her while she worked through her feelings. After an hour, Aila's tears stopped, but Obi-Wan continued to hold her and offer her comfort. With less than three days to his departure, no matter her state, Obi-Wan was going to spend as much time as possible with his wife.

* * *

"What did the Council say?" Padmé asked when she heard the door to her apartment open. She wasn't expecting anybody except for Anakin, so she did not bother to confirm her guest before speaking.

"Obi-Wan and I are to go to the Outer Rim to protect the outlying systems. We leave in three days." Anakin replied, walking over to Padmé who was sitting on her sofa staring at her coffee table morosely. He sat next to her and brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about you, the Republic, the galaxy, but mostly you." Padmé's bottom lip trembled as she turned her head towards Anakin.

Anakin smiled sadly. "I'll miss you."

Padmé leaned in and hugged him closely, while Anakin readily accepted her into his arms. She tried to wrap his padawan braid around the fingers of her left hand, but in her depressed state she could not seem to find it. She looked up towards his ear to look for it and was confused when she did not see it. "What happened to your padawan braid?"

"I am not a padawan anymore, I have been knighted." Anakin explained with a wide smile.

"That's wonderful, Ani! I am so proud of you." Padmé stated before placing a kiss to his lips. "I know you've waited a long time for this." She added when she pulled away from her husband's lips.

"I was shocked." Anakin replied with a grin. "I was not expecting it."

Running her fingers through the hair at the back of Anakin's head and smiling fondly at him Padmé replied, "You have worked for this all your life, you deserve it, but I will miss your padawan braid, I loved it."

A mischievous twinkle flickered in Anakin's eyes as he replied. "Well, I have a surprise for you."

Padmé quirked an eyebrow in question as she asked, "What is it?"

Anakin shifted slightly, to pull the padawan braid out of his robes. He was careful to not let Padmé see it as he pressed it into her palm. "I saved it for you."

Padmé's eyes grew wide with recognition. "Oh Anakin, I… I…" Padmé was speechless as she gazed down at her husband's severed lock of hair. It was a small memento, but now she could always keep a piece of her husband close to her.

"I love you, my angel." Anakin whispered while tilting Padmé's face so that her chocolate eyes locked with his. Before she could respond in kind, he brought his lips down to hers in a display of his passion.

"Thank you." Padmé stated breathlessly once Anakin had ended their kiss. "I will keep it with my cherished belongings. Speaking of which, I need your help with something." Padmé stood up from the sofa and started walking to their bedroom.

"With what?" Anakin asked, perplexed. He stood and followed his wife.

"You'll see." Padmé called back over her shoulder before she entered their bedroom.

When Anakin entered, Padmé was standing before her vanity and by her reflection in the mirror. He could tell that she had placed his padawan braid in an ornate jewelry box while she pulled out a long silver chain. She kept her hand around one end of the chain as she looked up at the reflection of her approaching husband. "Can you help me put this on?" She asked while holding up the silver chain.

"Yes." Anakin stated, not sure why she suddenly wanted to put on the necklace. Padmé maintained a grip on a portion of the necklace while Anakin drew the two loose ends around her neck. It seemed to him that she was hiding something about the necklace, but at the moment he did not question it.

Anakin fumbled slightly with the clasp, but quickly secured the necklace around Padmé's neck. When Padmé felt Anakin release his hold around the necklace and it fell to the nape of her neck, she released the end she had been holding to reveal a small pendant of japor.

Anakin gasped as he caught sight of the tiny pendant he had made Padmé, years ago. "You… you kept it?" Anakin stuttered in amazement.

"Of course." Padmé smiled back at Anakin's reflection. "It was a gift from you. I might not be able to tell people you are my husband, but I will wear this close to my heart while you are away. I love you." A tear ran down Padmé's cheek at her last declaration. She would worry about her husband the entire time he was gone. Her husband had made this tiny pendant of japor long before they were married, but the tiny token made her feel as if she constantly carried of piece of her husband with her. It would not be the same as being sheltered in Anakin's protective embrace, but this tiny token would help her get through the lonely nights to come.

"I love you my angel." Anakin stated as he spun Padmé around to face him and met her lips in another sensuous kiss. He pulled away when he felt her bottom lip tremble and more tears falling from her eyes. "What is wrong?"

"I'll miss you." Padmé wrapped her arms around Anakin's waist and held him to her tightly.

"And I'll miss you, my angel." Anakin murmured, kissing the top of her head while using his good hand to wipe away her tears. Padmé looked up into his eyes and tried to remain strong. She tried to put on her Senator's mask, but the thought that she may never lose herself in the deep blue of Anakin's eyes again pained her and she could not stop the flow of tears.

"Shh, my angel. I promise I will come home as soon as I can. I could never stay away from you for long." Anakin drew Padmé up into his arms and carried her to their bed. Padmé did her best to fight back her tears, but in the end her fears of her husband's safety overtook her and like Aila she was soon clinging to her husband as her tears fell unbidden. She knew Anakin could not stay with her, but her emotions had taken control of her. For his part, all Anakin could do was soothe and comfort his wife while suppressing his own pained feelings at their imminent separation.


	79. Ch 78: The Voice's Advice

**Chapter 78: The Voice's Advice**

"Obi-Wan! Come in, come in. I am so pleased to see you." Chancellor Itappa called out as he saw the Jedi approach the doorway to his office. The Supreme Chancellor stood from the desk of his lavish Coruscanti office so that he could properly greet his guest. It was mid-afternoon, and although the rest of the Senate was busy at work, Itappa had cleared his calendar so that he could speak with his friend.

"As am I to see you." Obi-Wan replied as he stepped into the Chancellor's office. He bowed respectfully before the leader of the Galactic Senate.

Itappa shook Obi-Wan's hand and let relief show on his face as he said, "I was worried about you and Aila. She contacted me with her plans to rescue you from Geonosis. I tried to dissuade her. I was worried she would get herself killed, but she would not listen to me." Obi-Wan visibly flinched as Itappa continued to speak. "I am just glad that the two of you are alive. It would be a great tragedy to lose the both of you."

"I was fine Chancellor, but thank you for your concern." Obi-Wan replied. "Aila and I have discussed her rescue attempt, and she will not be repeating it."

"Oh, what happened?" Itappa asked with curiosity.

"Count Dooku attacked and almost killed her." Obi-Wan ended his sentence with a growl of abhorrence as he recalled the events on Geonosis.

"How dreadful." Itappa placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder in a show of comfort.

"He will pay for it! She was innocent, and he attacked her. This crime will not go unpunished." Obi-Wan's gaze was steely as he made his declaration.

"Yes, we must seek justice for Dooku's crimes against the Republic and Aila." Itappa agreed with Obi-Wan. "His war is going to cost the lives of innocents everywhere and envelop the galaxy in terror and despair."

"The Jedi will do all that we can to stop him." Obi-Wan responded with a sigh.

Itappa dropped his face slightly and frowned, letting out his own sigh. "I have no doubts that you and young Skywalker will do your best to end this war quickly, but I have my doubts about the rest of the Order."

"How so?" Obi-Wan asked. Itappa started to slowly walk back towards his desk and Obi-Wan followed him.

"This is why I called this meeting with you. I hoped that you would at least listen to me, unlike the rest of the Order. My office warned them about Dooku and the Separatists, but they failed to take action immediately. I requested that they investigate the matter before the Senate vote, but the Council did not act until after it. With that delay, they left you in danger and gave Dooku time to build his army. Now this war has begun, and I am troubled that it could have been prevented if the Council acted more quickly."

Obi-Wan was not pleased to hear the Council delayed action on Geonosis, but to be fair, he doubted the war would have been prevented by a faster reaction from the Council. Dooku's army was powerful enough to instigate a war from the time Obi-Wan first set foot on the desolate planet of Geonosis. "Based on my experience on Geonosis, I fear this war would have begun without the Council's haste. It seems they were just following protocol in waiting for the Senate vote."

"You may be correct that the war would have started regardless of the Council's actions, but they still could have acted more quickly. With every passing minute they made the situation worse. I understand the importance of the Council's rules and policies, but some should be amended. There has to be exceptions, otherwise we live under an inefficient bureaucracy."

Obi-Wan nodded, he knew all to well about the Council's outdated rules and the need to change them. "Change is difficult for the Council. They are too stuck in their old ways."

Itappa nodded. "Like with you and Aila."

Obi-Wan nodded again, his face growing somber, "Aila and I hope with time, the Council will change."

"It is a shame they do not accept the two of you. You have offered them loyal service for years and have given you and Aila nothing but pain. I think they have been trying to drive the two of you apart for years and I have a suspicion that they drove Aila to follow you to Geonosis."

"How so?" Obi-Wan's eyes flashed in anger as he stared intently at Itappa.

"Well, when Aila first contacted me about you she said she had tried to contact the Council, but they would not help her. She told me they told her you were fine, when she felt otherwise. I believe the Council's inaction spurred her on to her rescue attempt."

Obi-Wan ground his teeth; he should have known the Council would do something like that to Aila. He had not thought about it much and Aila had never mentioned it, but he knew what the Chancellor was telling him was true. Obi-Wan's irritation was evident in his voice when he replied to the Chancellor. "The Council has a habit of doing that, but Aila still should have known better than to go after me."

"Very true." Itappa agreed. "I offered to send my security detail and put in a request to the Council myself, but she would not accept either. Your wife is very strong willed."

Even though he was still angry, Obi-Wan could not help but allow a smile creep into his face as he talked about his wife. "She is stubborn, but I love her in spite of it. I am just glad that I was able to protect her from Dooku. I do not know what I would do without her." Obi-Wan's face grew somber once more as he thought about what could have happened on Geonosis.

"Her loss would have been a great tragedy." Itappa replied in solemn recognition.

A silence fell between the two men before Itappa continued. "I will look for another charity coordinator if you do not wish her to continue that task." Itappa responded after the lengthy silence. "I know that travel may be risky in this time of war. I would give her a superb security detail, but I will completely understand if you do not wish her to continue."

"No." Obi-Wan shook his head. "I know you will not send her anywhere dangerous, and I trust your security forces over the Jedi Council. I know she will be safe. Working for your charities will keep her busy while I am away and help her deal with my absence."

"I assure you, I will take good care of her." Itappa flashed a pleasant smile.

"I know Chancellor, thank you." Obi-Wan responded with a smile.

"My pleasure, now let us discuss what I called you in for." Itappa moved back towards his desk and pulled out a datapad. "He turned the datapad on, glanced at it, and passed it to Obi-Wan to read. As the Jedi Knight read through the report, Itappa summarized it out loud, "Republic intelligence has just reported that Count Dooku has hired the services of a General Grievous to head the Separatist Army. Initial reports indicate that he is skilled and deadly. He may have knowledge of the Jedi Arts. I gave this report to the Jedi Council, but I wanted to make you aware of it before you and Young Skywalker left for the Outer Rim. I would not want you caught unaware."

"Thank you Chancellor." Obi-Wan stated with a slight bow of respect. "Anakin and I will be on the lookout for this Grievous and Count Dooku." He then returned the datapad to the Chancellor who placed it on the side of his desk.

"Just be careful, my friend. I am finding there are few Jedi I can trust and I would hate to lose you." Itappa replied.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh and shook his head, "I am ashamed of the Council. There was a time when I thought highly of them, but since I brought Aila to Coruscant they have done nothing but diminish themselves in my view."

"Council's do not stay intact forever. Change will occur someday." Itappa stated wisely.

"I hope so." Obi-Wan trailed off as he spoke. He then shook his head and decided to move away from this unhappy topic. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me, Chancellor?"

"Actually, if you have a moment, there is." Itappa shifted in his chair as he stared intently at Obi-Wan. "I know you need to be getting home to Aila…."

Obi-Wan put up a hand waving aside Itappa's comment. "It is all right Chancellor. What is it?"

"Well, Aila indicated that she thought there was something upsetting you when she first contacted me. I was wondering if you cared to talk about it?"

Obi-Wan was taken aback by the Chancellor's question. It now seemed that everyone he knew wanted to know about that fateful night on Tatooine.

"I will completely understand if you do not wish to talk about it, but knowing the Jedi Council, I doubted you were able to confide in them. I was just offering myself as an ear for your story. I consider you one of my greatest friends and would hate to see you distressed." Itappa flashed a warm smile as he added. "Anything you tell me, will be kept in the strictest confidence."

Obi-Wan considered keeping his secret to himself. He had not told Master Yoda or Aila about it and he saw no reason in telling the Chancellor, but before he could voice this response, he heard the voice that had been present in his mind since the terrible night on Tatooine. "Tell him!" The voice hissed. "He is not the Jedi Council, you can trust him. He is not Aila, so he won't judge you. Just tell him, you will feel better."

"Well…" Obi-Wan began to reject the Chancellor's help, but was stopped by the mysterious voice's insistent pleading.

"Tell him."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and probed the Force for the mysterious voice, but all he could feel was his and the Chancellor's presences. This led Obi-Wan to accept the conclusion that the voice was part of his conscious, offering advice.

"Tell him." The voice advised insistently once more. Obi-Wan prodded the Force again to make sure his conclusion was right, but like before all he felt was his and the Chancellor's presences. Therefore, the only logical conclusion was the voice in his head was part of his conscious providing advice. This made Obi-Wan feel better about heeding its guidance.

"Is everything all right, Obi-Wan?" Itappa asked with concern as he watched the Jedi close his eyes.

In response, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and said. "Yes… yes Chancellor. It… It's just."

Itappa raised a hand to brush aside Obi-Wan response. "If you do not want to tell me, then you do not have to. I completely…."

"No! I need to tell someone. If you will listen to me."

"Of course, my friend. I would be honored." Itappa shifted forward in his chair to prepare himself for Obi-Wan's tale, but he accidentally pushed the datapad from earlier off his desk. Obi-Wan reached over to pick up the datapad for his friend. While Obi-Wan's back was momentarily turned from the Chancellor, Itappa's eyes flashed with triumph. However, when Obi-Wan's gaze returned to his friend, all he saw was a look of understanding and concern as the Chancellor readied himself for the Jedi's tale. 


	80. Ch 79: Requests

**Chapter 79: Requests**

Padmé and Aila both felt that the last three days of Anakin and Obi-Wan's leave went by too quickly. Except for the time that Obi-Wan went to visit with Chancellor Itappa, Aila and Padmé spent the entire time with their husbands. Padmé had called in sick from her Senatorial duties, feigning illness to stay with Anakin. She felt a little guilty that she was ignoring her people's needs in order to selfishly spend time with her husband, but she justified it with the knowledge that her people would get her undivided attention as soon as Anakin was gone. She would need that distraction to keep her preoccupied so that her fears for Anakin's safety would not consume her. She had already demanded he take R2D2 with him, hoping that the astromech droid could provide the necessary assistance to keep her husband alive.

Both Aila and Padmé did their best to remain strong for their husbands. They did not want them feeling their distress over their respective Force bonds so that they would not worry about them while they were away. Both Aila and Padmé did not want their husband's distracted from their wartime duties, so after their initial emotional outbursts, both women reigned in their feelings and simply enjoyed the time they had left with their husbands. However, both had one request. Aila wanted to speak with Anakin and Padmé wanted to speak Obi-Wan before the two Jedi Knights left on their next mission.

* * *

As Anakin waited for Aila in Obi-Wan's and her apartment, he felt a wave of melancholy wash over him as the time for the start of his mission drew nearer. He was quickly coming to the time where he would leave Padmé and he was unsure when he would see her again. Anakin knew his job was important. Not only was he protecting the galaxy, but Padmé's and his future as well. If the galaxy was not at peace, then his angel was in danger. This strengthened his resolve to take on the mission, but it still pained him that he would be away from Padmé for a significant length of time. He only hoped that this conflict would end quickly so that they would not remain parted for long. 

"Anakin, thank you for coming, I know you would prefer to spend time with Padmé, but I had to speak with you before you left." Aila stated as she greeted her guest.

Anakin greeted Aila with a respective bow before saying, "Do not worry about it, milady. Padmé wanted to speak to Obi-Wan in private."

Aila smiled sadly, "Yes, I assume she is going to ask Obi-Wan a similar favor to the one I'll ask you."

"Which is?" Anakin arched an eyebrow inquisitively as he watched Aila fidget nervously.

Aila was silent for a moment, contemplating whether she should make her request to Anakin. It was rather silly, but it would give her greater peace of mind, for her husband's well being. "Can you please look after my husband and make sure he comes back home to me."

Anakin flashed a kind smile, before responding, "Of course, milady. I have a request for you as well."

"Anything." Aila responded, she was smiling now too. She knew Anakin would look after Obi-Wan regardless of her request, but hearing him agree to it seemed to release some of the tension she had been feeling with their imminent departure.

"Please look after Padmé while I am away. I know between her Nubian security, and the security Chancellor Itappa gave you, the both of you will be well protected, but I would feel better if you would check in on her. She is already worried about me and I think it would help if she had someone to talk to. With our marriage a secret, you are the only one she could turn to."

"I know all to well what it is like to be the wife of a Jedi Knight. You do not have to ask this of me, I will gladly do it. I think both Padmé and I are going to need a friend during this time.

"Thank you, milady." Anakin stated with a bow.

Aila was not as formal as Anakin in her show of thanks. She stepped closer to him and hugged him tightly. A few stray tears that she had been holding back from Obi-Wan leaked out of her eyes and her voice cracked as she whispered. "Take care of yourself."

Anakin was taken aback by Aila's gesture of gratitude, but he accepted the hug. "I will milady, and I will make sure your husband return's home to you in one piece." With this final statement, Anakin stepped out of Aila's hug and kissed the back of her right hand in a polite gesture. Aila used her left hand to furiously wipe away her tears so that Obi-Wan would not spot them when he returned for their goodbyes.

Anakin paused for a moment allowing Aila to regain her composure. "I must be going. I promised Padmé I would say goodbye before Obi-Wan and I left."

Aila nodded as she walked Anakin toward the door. "Yes, Obi-Wan is supposed to do the same with me, I suspect you will meet each other in the hall on your way back to Padmé's apartment."

* * *

"Milady." Obi-Wan stated in greeting when he met Padmé in her sitting room. He bowed to her as she stood from the sofa to stand before him. 

"Master Kenobi, thank you for coming. I know your time is limited and I apologize for taking up some of it."

"No apology necessary, Senator." Obi-Wan stated. "What is it that you ask of me?"

"I…" Padmé hesitated for a moment. She had been thinking about what she wanted to say to Obi-Wan for the past three days, but to speak those words would confirm that Anakin was leaving for battle. However, not saying the words would not stop Anakin from leaving, so Padmé took a deep breath and started her request again. "I wanted to ask you to look after Anakin. I'll feel much better knowing you are keeping a watchful eye on him."

"You do not need to worry about Anakin or me, Senator. The both of us will return to Coruscant alive and well, I guarantee it. However, you have my word that I will look after Anakin, as I always have. No harm will come to him.

"I will be most grateful, Master Kenobi." Padmé blinked furiously to fight back her tears, but one slowly slid down her cheek. She wiped it away and regained her composure. "I will check in on Aila from time to time, to see how she is doing."

"Thank you, Senator." Obi-Wan beamed at Padmé, pleased that she seemed to read his mind. He was just going to make that request. "I am sure Aila will enjoy the company."

Padmé smiled sadly. "I'm going to need the company as well. This mission is not going to be easy on either of us. I know the two of us will feel better once Anakin and you are back home."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know. Just do not worry too much. As I have told Aila, Anakin and I will be fine." At the end of that statement, Padmé's apartment door slid open and Anakin stepped inside. Flashing a quick smile at his former padawan, Obi-Wan then turned back towards Padmé and said, "I will leave the two of you alone now, I must say farewell to Aila." He placed a kiss on the back of Padmé's hand in a polite gesture. "Be safe, milady."

"And you, Master Jedi." Padmé replied with a nod before watching Obi-Wan turn and leave her apartment. Once the door had closed behind Obi-Wan, Padmé turned her attention to Anakin and did her best to conceal her pained emotions as they said their final farewells.

* * *

After a few whispered words of affection, Anakin and Obi-Wan closed off their respective Force bonds with their wives. Then stealing a few final kisses, the two reluctantly headed towards the balconies of the apartments they were in and seated themselves in their Jedi starfighters. R2D2 and C3P0 shared a few final words while Anakin waved one final time to Padmé. A few floors down, Obi-Wan and Aila shared a similar moment; however Obi-Wan's astromech droid, R4P17, had no one to speak with. 

As the hatches of their husband's starfighters closed and each pulled away from the Senate apartment building, Aila and Padmé both prayed that the Force would protect their husband's. They would make this same prayer everyday that Anakin and Obi-Wan were gone. Both women watched until the starfighters were out of view, and released the tears they had been struggling to hold back the last few days.


	81. Ch 80: Life Apart

**A/N:** I am fully aware that this chapter is short, you guys are actually getting another longer one tomorrow. This is not a very interesting chapter, but necessary to move the story along. For those of you who are curious we are going to deal with a few things in the Clone Wars, but my plan is to skim through most of it to get to ROTS. However, that being said, I have a couple things that need to be setup before we get to ROTS, so there are going to be some Clone Wars chapters. Of course, we've managed to go through 80 chapters, so what is a few more. :) 

I have also started drafting the sequel to this story. It is going to require some tweaks to make sure it syncs up with the end of this story, but it has a starting point now. The sequel will not be posted until this story is finished and I doubt I will be far ahead in it when we start. My focus is this story. I only started the sequel because I had an idea I wanted to put on paper. There is only a prologue and the first few paragraphs of chapter 1. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has stuck this story out with me. Like I said, barring any technical difficulties you all are getting a new chapter tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter 80: Life Apart**

After an hour or tears, Aila and Padmé had composed themselves enough to see one another. Neither felt like working, so they simply enjoyed each other's company for the day. They talked about their husbands, but to steer away from that painful subject, they discussed what they would do while Obi-Wan and Anakin were away. The next day, Aila was going to meet with the Supreme Chancellor to discuss the plans for his charities in this time of war. Padmé was returning to her duties as Senator and would be looking at different legislation that was intended to end this war quickly.

Both women told each other that if they ever needed anything to not hesitate to call on the other. However, it seemed that both would be kept busy by their respective schedules.

That evening, after the two women had parted, both went to their apartments and wrote a small message to their respective husband. Both Padmé and Aila had decided to make their message writing a nightly ritual, so their husbands would be guaranteed to hear from them everyday. They knew Anakin and Obi-Wan may not be able to respond everyday, but they felt their letters might brighten their husband's day.

* * *

"Welcome onboard, General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker." A clone commander greeted the two Jedi with a salute as they stepped out of their starfighters on the landing deck of their main Republic Crusier. The cruiser would be the base for Obi-Wan and Anakin's operations.

"At ease Commander, what is our status?" Obi-Wan asked when he had stepped up to the clone. Anakin was standing on his right-hand side.

"The crew is ready for your inspection and awaiting your orders." The clone commander then gestured behind him to a series of clones standing in straight lines in full battle armor.

"Where did they all come from?" Anakin muttered softly to Obi-Wan, so that no one else could hear him.

"I'll tell you later." Obi-Wan answered back with a whisper before raising his voice to address the clone commander, "No inspection is necessary. We are awaiting orders from the Jedi Council, and then we will be on our way."

The clone commander swiftly snapped his fingers and another lower ranking clone approached him carrying a small datapad. "The Council's orders arrived shortly before you did." The clone commander explained before passing the datapad to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan turned on the datapad and glanced at its contents before passing it to Anakin. "Thank you, commander…." Obi-Wan trailed off as he did not know the clone's name or call number.

"Cody, sir. Commander Cody at your service."

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow in surprise, remembering Aila's warnings about Cody. However, he was certain her fears were baseless and was not going to argue about Cody's presence. Based on first impressions, Obi-Wan felt that Commander Cody seemed to be a well rounded soldier and would be a great asset to both himself and Anakin.

Obi-Wan quickly concealed his surprise at Cody's introduction before replying. "Thank you, Commander Cody. "Set our course for the Auril Sector. Wing Commander Skywalker and I will discuss our orders and brief you and the rest of the troops on them before arrival."

"As you wish." Commander Cody saluted the two Jedi before passing these orders on to the other clone troops.

When Commander Cody was out of earshot, Anakin spoke up, "Why is the Council sending us on a patrol mission instead of in action. Shouldn't we be suppressing the Separatists before they get a stronghold?"

Obi-Wan gave out a sigh. "I believe it is too late for that. We need to gather some intelligence before we act. It was not in our file, but the Chancellor informed me that the Separatists have hired a new and deadly General. We need to know more about this opponent and his intentions before moving forward."

"I guess so." Anakin shrugged. He was stopped from saying anything more because another clone trooper approached them.

"General, Commander." The Clone gave a salute of respect before adding. "I have been ordered to show you to your quarters and get you settled."

"Very well Lieutenant," Obi-Wan answered the lower ranking officer. "Lead the way."

* * *

Aila's meeting with the Supreme Chancellor Itappa did not take long. They had decided that Aila would continue her work with the Chancellor's charities. Itappa had emphasized that he wanted his charities to remain running despite the war. He felt that the people of the Republic needed to see that there was still good in the galaxy.

Aila agreed with the Chancellor and vowed to do all that she could. She was a bit anxious to get started with her work again. Her work had been interrupted by the outbreak of the Clone Wars, and she felt bad that she had not really started the task the Chancellor had set before her. Luckily, he did not seem to mind, and seemed understanding of Aila's feelings in relation to the war.

Before Aila had left the Chancellor's office, he provided her with the details on her new security task force. Captain Sellanti and Lieutenant Alarna were to once again be in charge of piloting her Nubian Cruiser. In addition, Aila would have a team of ten other security officers to secure Aila's arrival to and from her various destinations. They would continue their watch on Coruscant as well.

Aila had been taken aback by these security accommodations and tried to protest them, but the Chancellor raised his arms to rebuke her remark. He stated that it was a dangerous time in the galaxy, and he was not going to let Obi-Wan down and risk her safety. The use of her husband's name forced Aila to reluctantly agree because she did not want to do anything that would worry her husband while he was off fighting in the war.

Pleased with her agreement, Chancellor Itappa had dismissed Aila, stating that her new security detail would arrive at her apartment later that evening. Sure enough, shortly after she had eaten a light dinner, the door chime sounded indicating Aila had a guest. However, she had not been expecting the person behind the door.


	82. Ch 81: Tatooine Memories

**A/N:** You guys have no idea how many times I have tried to post this today. There was a minature formatting crisis on one of the other places I post this on and then fanfiction dot net was acting up when I was trying to upload. Oh well, it is up now. :)

* * *

**Chapter 81: Tatooine Memories**

"Master Yoda?" Aila questioned her guest's arrival, and then her face grew pale as a terrible thought crossed her mind. "Is Obi-Wan all right?"

"Yes he is, Lady Kenobi. On his way to the Outer Rim, he is. Come to see you, I have."

Relieved that Master Yoda was not bringing grave news about Obi-Wan, Aila let out a deep breath and gestured him inside her apartment. "Come inside. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, no. Come to talk, I have. Very important it is." Master Yoda stated, settling himself on the Kenobi's sofa and casting a look of deep seriousness at Aila.

Aila sat next to the elder Jedi Master. There was a bemused expression on her face as she pondered what Master Yoda wished to discuss. "Is there something wrong Master Yoda?"

"About to ask you that same question, I was." Master Yoda replied.

"Really?" Aila's confusion grew with the diminutive Jedi's latest response.

"Yes, yes." Yoda nodded as he continued. "How has Obi-Wan been acting? Normal, abnormal?"

Aila shrugged. "He's fine." She placed her hands in her lap, unsure of what to tell the elder Jedi. He stared straight at her for a minute as if he was analyzing her response. Disconcerted by Yoda's scrutiny, Aila cast her gaze down to her lap and fiddled with the skirt or her light purple dress. It was a simple sundress suitable for moving about the apartment. The dress made her think of Obi-Wan because it had a Nubian rose print embroidered into the hem of the skirt. Nubian roses were Aila's favorite, and Obi-Wan was notorious for making sure he gave Aila some when he was near. There were two dozen red ones sitting in a vase in their small kitchenette which Obi-Wan had brought home after his meeting with Chancellor Itappa.

"Angry, has he been?" Yoda prodded Aila. He had sensed there was no deceit in her previous response, so he decided to enquire more about Obi-Wan's behavior to see if he could determine what was bothering the young Jedi. Master Yoda was certain that Aila should be able to provide some insight into her husband's behavior.

"Well…. He has not been happy with the Jedi Council, but that has been going on for years." Aila answered. She did not like talking about her husband's relationship with the Council. She knew Master Yoda understood Obi-Wan's complaints with the Council, but he was a leading member of that same Council and she felt uneasy discussing Obi-Wan's problems with him. This was a discussion Obi-Wan should have with Master Yoda, not her.

Yoda's ears drooped in regret and he frowned slightly at Aila's words. "Foolish, the Council has been. Tried to help, I have."

"I know Master Yoda, and I know Obi-Wan is grateful. I am glad that you and Master Gallia have been there to be a voice of acceptance and understanding. I'm not sure if Obi-Wan would still be a Jedi, without you."

"A great loss, that would be." Master Yoda responded. He was silent for a moment, reflecting on that possible future, but he knew better than to dwell on what could possibly happen and focused himself on his present issue. "Aware of Obi-Wan's grievances with the Council, I am. However, not what I was looking for, that is."

Aila frowned this time. "I am not sure what you want from me. I have not noticed anything different about him. He seems fine to me."

"What about Tatooine? Know of anything that happened on Tatooine, do you?"

"No…. Wait!" Aila was bombarded by a series of jumbled memories. She could not make sense of them, so she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on them.

Master Yoda noticed her peculiar behavior and called upon the Force to help him figure out what was going on. He did not invade Aila's memories, letting her retain her privacy, but he used the Force to see what she was up to. He was relieved to feel no deceit from her, just that she was trying to work through something. He would gladly give her the time she needed if it meant he could get answers to Obi-Wan's peculiar behavior.

"How feel you?" Master Yoda asked after Aila had opened her eyes once more. She was shaking her head as if to clear it.

"I… I don't know. I just witnessed a jumble of memories, but I think I am missing something." Aila tried to concentrate to see if she could recall the missing fact.

"What did you see?" Master Yoda prodded.

"Anakin's mother died on Tatooine and Obi-Wan was there. I know he was upset by it."

"Understandable. Feel his padawan's loss he did." Master Yoda was sympathetic to Obi-Wan's feelings. He would expect nothing less from a Master and Padawan relationship. "Anything else, did you see?"

"I… I don't know. No…. But, I think I am missing something. I feel like I have forgotten something and I do not know what it is?"

Yoda's ears drooped again, but this time with the dismay that he may have hit another dead end. "Any ideas, have you?"

Aila shook her head, completely at a loss before placing her forehead in her hands as she tried to concentrate hard to find her answer. "I have no idea. I know it has something to do with the death of Anakin's mother, but what it is, I do not know."

Master Yoda was about to make another suggestion to help Aila recall the missing memory, but the chime to her front door rang again. "Oh no. Master Yoda, I am sorry. My new security detail from Chancellor Itappa's office is here to meet with me. I need to speak with them. Can we discuss this another time?"

"Yes, Lady Kenobi." Master Yoda regretted acquiescing to this request, but there was little else he could do. He reluctantly hopped off the Kenobi's sofa and leaning on his gimmerstick hobbled to the Kenobi's front door with Aila, who ushered her new security team inside while she gave a few parting words to her Jedi guest.

"I am sorry I cannot help you Master Yoda, but I assure you Obi-Wan seemed fine to me." Aila reassured Master Yoda even though deep down she felt some lingering doubt over her words. However, she did not have time to ponder these concerns further with her other guests present.

"If recall anything, you do. Notify me immediately." Master Yoda almost pleaded. It seemed like he was going to have to prod Obi-Wan to open up to him if he was going to get to the bottom o the younger Jedi's distress.

"I will Master Yoda. Thank you for coming, and I am sorry that I could not help you."

"Not necessary, apologies are. May the Force be with you, Lady Kenobi." Yoda bowed his head slightly in a gesture of respect before turning away from the door to hobble towards the Senate Apartment Building's lifts.

"And with you, Master Yoda." Aila called out before closing the door and turning to speak with her new security team.

* * *

That evening, before going to bed, Obi-Wan decided to read through his messages. Turing on his comm. console, he smiled when he saw Aila's daily message. He read through all his other messages first, saving hers for last. He was pleased to hear about the new security measures the Chancellor had instituted for her. Aila complained about them in her note, but Obi-Wan knew it was for the best and would remind her of that in his reply. However, he was very distressed by Aila's retelling of her encounter with Master Yoda: 

_…I feel like I've forgotten something about your visit to Tatooine. I know Anakin's mother died, but that is all I can remember. I think I saw glimpses of it in the burst of memories I had, but I am not sure what it was. If you know, can you please send it to me in your next message? I miss you. _

_Love, _

_Aila _

Obi-Wan had been feeling better about Tatooine ever since he spoke to Chancellor Itappa. It was nice having someone he could talk to that was just an objective listener. Additionally, he was able to discover that the mysterious voice that spoke to him periodically was only his conscious and it made him feel better about his decisions that night. His discussion with the Chancellor seemed to lift the guilt that had weighed heavily on him for days, especially when Itappa admitted he would have probably taken a similar course of action if presented with the same scenario.

Obi-Wan knew that unlike the Chancellor, the Jedi Council would never have eased his quilt and would have used the incident against him. He also knew that Aila would have tried to help him, but he felt no need to burden her with such issues. Her distress the night he had initially wiped her memory of the events on Tatooine pained him and he did not want to see her upset like that again.

With this thought in mind, Obi-Wan glanced at a nearby chrono to check the time. It was late and he was certain Aila was in bed, so he drafted a quick note she could read in the morning.

_Aila, _

_My goddess, do not fight the Chancellor or myself on the enhanced security. I do not want anything to happen to you while I am away and I know you will be safe under the Chancellor's care. Please trust his security forces; I will rest easier if you do. _

_As for your memories, I do not think you are missing anything. That is exactly how the events occurred. I think you are overstressing yourself, my love. I have told you not to worry about me, and your jumbled memories show that you are not following my advice. Please calm down; I do not want to worry about you. _

_Take care of yourself, my goddess. Hopefully, I won't be gone for long. I miss you too. _

_Love, _

_Obi-Wan _

Satisfied with his response to Aila, Obi-Wan then settled back in his chair and took a deep breath as he opened up his Force bond with Aila. He smiled when he heard her sigh his name over their bond, as her sleeping mind registered his presence. However, Aila's recognition meant that Obi-Wan could not linger long. He had a task to do and then he had to close their bond again before Aila suspected he had done anything.

Obi-Wan searched Aila's memories for the events on Tatooine that she had recalled today with Master Yoda. He had pushed them to the recesses of her mind instead of deleting them before, and he considered deleting them now after her near recall today. However, just as he was about to go through with his task he heard a faint voice whisper, "Do not do it, my Padawan. You will regret it."

Jumping in surprise in his chair, Obi-Wan called out to the voice, "Qui-Gon?" It was irrational that he would hear from his long dead Master, but that was what the voice sounded like. However, Obi-Wan received no answer from the voice, so he wrote it off as an illusion of his overworked mind.

He had spent the day exhaustively discussing strategy with Anakin and Cody and Obi-Wan was more than ready for some rest. Although Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, in the end he did heed the apparition's advice and decided not to delete Aila's memories, but to push them back to the recesses of her mind once more. He would just request that Aila keep him updated on her activities so he could be certain another memory recall incident would not occur.

With a soft, affectionate, caress of her mind after finishing his task, Obi-Wan closed off his and Aila's Force bond once more. He then let out a weary sigh as he shutdown his data terminal and started to remove his Jedi tunics to ready himself for bed.

As he settled back against his pillows, Obi-Wan reflected on Master Yoda's actions. It angered him that Master Yoda had tried to use Aila to get to the information Obi-Wan had been hiding. He thought he could trust the Jedi Master, but it seemed he was in league with the rest of the Jedi Council. His only consolation was that he was able to resolve this situation before the Council discovered his secrets. With this final bitter thought, Obi-Wan fell into a restless slumber, unaware that a dark presence in the Force was silently cackling in triumph.


	83. Ch 82: The Battle for Kamino

**Chapter 82: The Battle for Kamino**

Two years had passed since Obi-Wan and Anakin had last been on Coruscant. The only times Aila and Padmé had seen their husbands in that time had been in the occasional video holo message and the news reports on the holo net. Over the course of the two years, Padmé worked tirelessly to diplomatically end the war to bring her husband back to her. Aila was kept busy by her work with Chancellor Itappa's charities. In two years, she had seen several unique and interesting planets. The only thing that disappointed her was that her sightseeing was limited by her ever present security team. However, she told herself that once the war was over, she would take Obi-Wan to these planets with her so that she could explore them further. She was sure she would enjoy the trips more with Obi-Wan at her side.

Every evening, Aila and Padmé would write another letter to their husbands telling them of their day. Then they would settle in to watch the holonet, for if their husband's were on the holonet, it meant they were not dead. If Aila and Padmé were on the same planetary system, they would watch the holonet together in nervous apprehension until the reports on their husband's were issued.

Since the start of the war, Anakin and Obi-Wan had become heroes. Anakin had been dubbed the "Hero With No Fear," for his unorthodox and often risky tactical strategy. Padmé often paled when the holonet detailed her husband's actions and would voice her concern for her husband in the letters she sent him. Aila would also pale when hearing about her husband's actions. The media had dubbed Obi-Wan, "The Negotiator" for his cool demeanor in the course of battle. Obi-Wan was known for attempting to solve conflicts diplomatically rather than at the end of his lightsaber. However, when diplomacy failed, the media did not fail to provide the details on Obi-Wan's actions that from time to time were more risky than his younger Jedi peer.

In their letters back to their wives, Obi-Wan and Anakin told Aila and Padmé not to watch the holonet news. They reassured their wives that they were fine, and the news would only worry them needlessly. However, busy on the battlefield, Obi-Wan and Anakin were unable to write to their wives everyday, so Aila and Padmé continued to watch the news to keep up with their husband's well being.

Under the leadership of Count Dooku and General Grievous, the Separatist movement gained several victories against the Republic, and the Jedi Order lost many of its members. Jedi across the galaxy lost their lives in the conflict and Aila and Padmé prayed that Anakin and Obi-Wan would not join that list. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan and Anakin's celebrity status made them valuable targets.

General Grievous was gleeful to interrupt news transmissions for his own messages to the Jedi: "General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker." The droid general always greeted with a raspy drawl. "My forces are moving toward you. Soon your lightsabers will be added to my collection." Grievous always ended these transmissions by spreading out his cape to reveal the lightsabers of the Jedi he had killed, securely attached to his belt. Both Padmé and Aila shuddered with fear when they witnessed Grievous' transmissions.

For their part, the Jedi Order continued to actively pursue Grievous and Dooku, knowing their capture was key to ending the war. Like the rest of the Jedi Council, Master Yoda was busy with missions and creating the strategy of the Jedi Order for the war. However, he still actively tried to pursue the source of Obi-Wan's distress. His subsequent discussions with Aila after his initial meeting with her revealed nothing. However, he did try to speak with her as much as he could to try to glean any important information. He also set up many conferences with Obi-Wan, so that he could dialogue with the younger Jedi to gauge his feelings. However, Obi-Wan revealed nothing as well. Yoda was frustrated by his inability to discover anything, but he hoped that Obi-Wan's triumphs on the battlefield meant that the Jedi had put the past behind him.

Obi-Wan was irritated by Master Yoda's constant nagging, but he did not show it to the older Jedi. He remained on guard and reined his feelings in when speaking with the Jedi Master so as not to reveal anything. He was also careful to check that Master Yoda had not triggered Aila's memories once more. The more Master Yoda seemed to interfere with Obi-Wan's life, the more the younger Jedi grew to resent the Council member he once trusted. However, despite this annoyance, Obi-Wan was generally able to keep his cool and be successful on the battlefield.

* * *

Chancellor Itappa was very troubled by the war, and when Aila spoke with him he sounded weary and tired. The war seemed to way heavily on Itappa and he had acquired a few wrinkles across his brow from the stress and trials of the war.

Thanks to Anakin and Obi-Wan, the Republic had won many victories, but not all Jedi were as successful. The Republic had suffered great losses and morale was low across the galaxy. In an attempt to boost the spirit of the citizens of the Republic, the Chancellor requested that Aila setup a grand charity event on Coruscant. He wanted wide media coverage, so that the citizens of the Republic could see that despite the turmoil, the government was still doing good things for the galaxy. The Jedi that were not in the midst of battle and the Senators of the Republic would be invited to this event, to show there was solidarity in the Republic.

Aila worked frantically to prepare the event as quickly as she could. The Chancellor wanted it in two weeks time. The event was a grand ball. Senators and Jedi were dressed in their finest as they mingled together in a large banquet hall within the Senate complex. Every media outlet was present to cover the event as the Chancellor had instructed. A large holoscreen was set on the wall so that the guests of the party could keep track of any urgent news event. The room was decorated in rich and vibrant blues and greens which was highlighted by the soft light emanating from the low hanging chandeliers. A large dance floor was located in the center of the room and a few guests utilized it while others mingled together in nearby tables.

Padmé and Aila went to the event together since the people they wanted to attend with were out in the Outer Rim. Padmé was dressed in a sleeveless navy blue ball gown whose tight fitting bodice hugged the curves of her body. Her hair was pulled up into an ornate bun with a comb displaying the Nubian royal seal displayed from it. Aila was dressed in a burgundy gown, similar in style to Padmé's. However, Aila's long hair was not pulled up, and was left to hang about her shoulders.

The party went well at first. The guests seemed happy and Itappa's charities managed to generate a large cash flow that evening. Unfortunately, the celebratory atmosphere was dampened when an urgent news announcement was made over the holonet.

A blue-green twi'lek anchor from the news agency spoke sharply. "A battle has just finished in the Outer Rim territory of Kamino." The entire hall grew silent at this news. "General Grievous attacked the cloning planet to disrupt the planet's operations. That planet's loss will stop the supply of clone troopers of the Republic and greatly weaken the Army's forces." The news anchor flicked her lekku back when she finished speaking and a worried mummer ran through the banquet hall.

A smile then spread across the news anchor's face as she stated. "Luckily, Grievous' plans were foiled by the heroic actions of the Negotiator and The Hero With No Fear, Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker." A cheer rang through the hall breaking the somber mood and a slight smile spread across Padmé's and Aila's faces as the news anchor detailed their husband's courageous actions.

"Unfortunately, General Grievous fled before Kenobi or Skywalker could intercept him, but the two Jedi were successful in stopping his attack. No word has been received from the two Jedi and their clone liaisons could not be reached for contact." All in the banquet hall, except for Padmé and Aila seemed to ignore this last comment. The other people in the hall were too busy celebrating the victory to notice the anchor's last statement, but Padmé and Aila were troubled by it. Both women cast a distressed look at one another as the news anchor faded from the screen, her story finished.


	84. Ch 83: Dancing Around the News

**Chapter 83: Dancing Around the News**

"What do they mean, they haven't heard from them." Padmé whispered apprehensively.

"I… I don't know." Aila whispered back, casting a look back at a crowd of nearby Jedi to see if they could reveal anything. Aila glared angrily at them when she noticed they were speaking calmly with one another. "How can they be so calm?" She then futilely tried to open her bond with Obi-Wan, but it was closed on his side, so she could not tell whether he had it closed on purpose or whether something horrible had happened.

"Do you think something has happened to them?" Padmé asked. She cast a glance around the room, searching for anyone who seemed to have noticed the news of Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"I…" Aila began.

"Aila!" Chancellor Itappa walked over to the table her and Senator Amidala were sitting at to speak with her. "Thank you for setting this up, it is a great success."

"You are welcome, Chancellor. Did you hear the news about Anakin and Obi-Wan?" Aila asked. She hoped the Chancellor would be able to help her get answers.

Itappa smiled warmly. "Yes, they did a wonderful job on Kamino. I do not know what the Republic would do without them." The Chancellor did not seem to notice how Aila paled when he described a world without her husband. "They shall be commended for their efforts."

"Do you know where Knight Skywalker and Kenobi are, Chancellor? The holonet reported that no word had been received from them." Padmé asked, joining in on the conversation.

"I suspect they are finishing operations on Kamino. There will probably be a press conference in a few minutes, Senator." Itappa shrugged with indifference.

"But…." Aila began, a look of panic spreading across her face.

Itappa seemed to notice Aila's distress this time, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Aila shuddered slightly from his touch, as she was not prepared for it. "I am sure Obi-Wan is fine. There is always a delay in the battle reports. After all, he is fighting in the Outer Rim."

"Yes, but…." Aila started again.

"Aila, please stop worrying, I know Obi-Wan is fine." Itappa responded in a fatherly fashion. Noticing her continued distress, Itappa decided on another course of action. "How would you like to help me celebrate the success of this event? I would be honored if you would share a dance with me."

"I…." Aila started to refuse. She did not want to celebrate anything until she knew her husband was alive and well.

"Don't refuse me, milady." Itappa's eyes seemed to flash with determination. "You need to take your mind off things. Now come with me." To rebuke any other excuses from her, Itappa took Aila's hand and drew it closer to him so that she was forced to stand and follow him to the dance floor. Padmé was left alone to brood over her fears for her own husband.

Itappa twirled Aila onto the dance floor and then drew her closer to him as the music began. He held her right hand in his left while his right hand was placed on her waist. Aila's left hand was placed on Itappa's shoulder as they began to dance across the floor. Aila's burgundy dress swayed in time with their movements.

Aila felt uncomfortable dancing, having no desire to be out on the floor at the moment. Her motions were automatic ad almost robotic with her mind preoccupied with thoughts of Obi-Wan. She plastered a smile on her face because a few members of the media were taking pictures of her and the Chancellor, but she also tried to cast glances at the holoscreen, willing the news anchor to come back and bring news of her husband.

"Chancellor, I really would like to know what is going on with Obi-Wan." Aila replied softly. "I fear something awful has happened."

"I am sure he is fine, you are letting that news report get to you. Just let it go for now and enjoy the party. Everyone else is." The Chancellor squeezed Aila's hand rather roughly, indicating he was not arguing about this anymore.

"You should be proud of this event." Itappa stated after a moment of silence. "It truly shows the good there is in the galaxy."

Aila was not listening to Itappa, but was glancing back at the holoscreen as another news announcement was coming on. Unfortunately, Aila could not make out what the news anchor was saying because the cameras from the media personnel behind her were making too much noise as they snapped pictures.

"You know, there is a young man in the media crowd who has been ogling you for quite some time." Itappa commented as he glanced over Aila's shoulder to the reporters. "I think he wants to dance with you. He is heading this way."

"What?" Aila tore her eyes away from the holoscreen and looked at the Supreme Chancellor. Behind her, people were speaking with boisterous excitement, but Aila was not interested in them. All she wanted to know was if her husband was all right.

"There is a young man that is approaching. I think he wants to dance with you." Itappa repeated calmly with a smile. "I think you should, it will take your mind off your worries." Itappa released Aila to encourage her to dance with the other man.

"No!" Aila shook her head adamantly. "I am not dancing with him."

"But, I've waited so long to hold you in my arms." A cultured voice whispered in her ear from behind.

Aila's eyes grew wide with shock and recognition and she shouted Obi-Wan's name with delight as he wrapped a protective arm around her and drew her closer to him. At the sound of his name, Obi-Wan opened up his Force bond with her, so that she could feel his presence and he could feel hers. Chancellor Itappa smiled at the couple.

"I told her she would feel better if she danced with you." Itappa stated with amusement. The media cameras were now drawn towards Aila and Obi-Wan, Aila's shout attracting everyone's attention. "It is a great pleasure seeing you alive Knight Kenobi." Itappa bowed slightly to the Jedi in recognition.

"I am honored to see you again as well Chancellor. Thank you for looking after my wife tonight. I apologize for my tardiness, it took Anakin and I longer to get here than expected." Obi-Wan had Aila's back pressed to his chest as he held her tightly against him. Aila struggled to break Obi-Wan's hold on her so she could turn around to face him.

"No apologies necessary. You and young Skywalker have served the Republic well." Itappa replied.

"Thank you Chancellor, it is our honor to serve." Obi-Wan replied, releasing his hold on Aila. In response, Aila turned around quickly and wrapped her arms around her husband before giving him a passionate kiss. Obi-Wan was forced to take a couple steps backward to maintain his balance because Aila had practically thrown herself at him.

Itappa flashed a knowing smile before saying, "Now if you will excuse me, I have other guests I need to speak with. Do not stay late at this party. I am sure the two of you can come up with far more important things to do."

There was no response from either Obi-Wan or Aila who were still locked in a kiss. In the back of her mind, Aila knew she was making a spectacle of herself and her husband, but she did not care. All that mattered was that he was alive and in her arms.

* * *

"General Kenobi! How does your victory on Kamino feel?" A reporter asked amidst the sound of flashbulbs. However, Obi-Wan did not answer because he was preoccupied by Aila's lips.

"General Kenobi, when will General Grievous be captured?" Another reporter asked.

Obi-Wan did not answer once more. A few Jedi nearby looked on with disgust at the scene Aila and Obi-Wan were making. Aila and Obi-Wan may have been granted an exception, but their relationship still agitated Jedi on and off the Council. The group of Jedi turned away from Obi-Wan and his wife to find a Jedi that upheld the ideals of the Jedi Order.

"Come on, let's go." Obi-Wan murmured softly against Aila's lips, linking his arms with hers to steer her off the dance floor. Behind him, holocameras continued to flash pictures of the couple as they moved away. A few reporters continued to shout questions at Obi-Wan, but just as their peers, all they received was silence. Obi-Wan's full attention was focused on Aila.

Obi-Wan steered Aila towards the doorway of the banquet hall. In normal circumstances Aila may have felt guilty leaving the party prematurely, but her husband's presence quelled her feelings of unease. Instead, her heart beat wildly with love and excitement at Obi-Wan's homecoming.

When Padmé had heard the commotion from the press core, she had quickly glanced in its direction and her heart rate accelerated with joy when she saw Anakin. Padmé could tell Anakin was looking for her, his eyes were scanning the party, but the reporters were blocking his view. His voice calling her name over their Force bond sent delightful shivers through her body.

Padmé had leapt from her seat to approach her husband so their reunion would not be delayed. She longed to be wrapped in his arms, but in this public venue she could not, so she contented herself with lustfully staring at him as his eyes scanned the party for her. However, Padmé's expression grew concerned when she noticed a mark on her husband's face. "Commander Skywalker, where did you acquire that scar over your eye?" Padmé asked, making her presence known to her husband.

"Senator Amidala." Anakin bowed respectfully. As he locked his eyes with hers, Padmé's breath caught in her chest. Anakin's eyes shone with love and a lustful longing that almost made her forget her previous question. "I had a slight run in with one of Count Dooku's associates while General Kenobi and I were searching for General Grievous."

Padmé's eyes grew wide with fear at Anakin's statement. However, Anakin was quick to relieve his wife's distress. "I was gifted this slight scratch." Anakin ran a finger down the scar on his face, before adding. "Dooku's associate was not as lucky."

"Commander Skywalker, did you face General Grievous?" A reporter called out, completely oblivious that Padmé held the young Jedi's attention. No one seemed to notice that Anakin's focus was on the Nubian Senator, for they kept asking questions or offering words of thanks and congratulations for his actions as a defender of the Republic. Padmé remained silent after her initial question, but her gaze was also fixed on her husband while the rest of the hall buzzed to speak with him.

Padmé and Anakin were momentarily shaken from their enthrallment of one another when Aila and Obi-Wan approached them and the press started shouting another set of questions.

"General Kenobi, how long will you be on Coruscant?" Another reporter yelled out.

"Not long enough." Obi-Wan murmured to Aila, sending a shiver of anticipation down her spine. However, none of the reporters heard this response as Obi-Wan and Aila walked out the door and left the party. Anakin kept his face neutral, but he felt a pang of jealously at the familiarity Obi-Wan and Aila were able to have with one another while he was forced to bury his feelings for Padmé. From the other side of the room, Supreme Chancellor Itappa flashed a knowing smile in Obi-Wan and Anakin's direction before returning to answer the questions a group of reporters were asking him.

"Commander Skywalker, how long will you and General Kenobi be on Coruscant?" The reporter who had just questioned Obi-Wan now focused his attention on Anakin.

"Not long enough." Anakin growled over his Force bond with Padmé, echoing Obi-Wan's reply.

Padmé's longing intensified at the sound of her husband's voice in her head as she tried to come up with a plan to maximize their time together. After two minutes in which Anakin exasperatedly answered questions, Padmé turned towards her head of security. "Captain Typho, please ready my transport for the evening. I am not feeling well." Padmé spoke softly before flashing Anakin a brief mischievous smile.

"Are you all right milady?" Captain Typho asked with concern. His employer had seemed well enough earlier and he was worried about her sudden announcement. "Let me call Dormé over here to stand with you."

"That is not necessary, I…." Padmé faltered and seemed to fall backwards in a faint, but before she could hit the floor Anakin moved with his lightning quick Jedi reflexes and gathered her into his arms.

"Stand back!" Anakin called out to the crowd of reporters. "Give the Senator from Naboo some space." Several Jedi Knights looked up to see what the commotion was about, and smiled when they saw Anakin had it in order. With a moment's hesitation, Anakin set Padmé back on her feet, while he addressed her security detail. Padmé could feel Anakin's heart rate accelerate as he shifted her in his arms to hide their familiarity.

"Ready the Senator's transport!" He then turned towards Padmé. "Milady, I suggest you go home and rest. You do not look well." Then silently over their Force bond Anakin added, "You look beautiful, I love you."

Padmé's cheeks were flushed as she looked back at her husband. However, onlookers thought this was due to a fever from her sudden illness rather than the desperate longing she felt to be in his arms once more.

"I assure you, Jedi Skywalker, I am…." Padmé trailed off as she pretended to faint once more. She purposely fell towards Anakin so he could catch her once more.

"Milady?" Captain Typho asked with concern.

"I have her Captain, just ready her transport. I will escort her outside."

"No, I think I can make it on my own." Padmé protested in a weak voice. She pushed away from her husband momentarily and swayed unsteadily on her feet to solidify hers and Anakin's excuse for leaving the party.

"Senator, I am afraid I can not leave you in this state." Anakin spoke out loud before adding over his Force bond, "I know the cure for your illness, my Angel."

Padmé's breath caught at Anakin's words as she shakily replied. "Thank you for your concern Jedi Skywalker."

"Senator Amidala, are you ill?" A young reporter asked the obvious question.

Anakin hid his smirk as Padmé replied, "I... I just need some rest for a few days. I am sure I will be fine."

"Yes, you husband will make sure everything is all right." Anakin purred over their bond.

"Can we get out of here? Now!" Padmé pleaded in return, sending her feelings of longing over their bond.

"If you all will excuse me, I shall escort Senator Amidala back to her apartment." Anakin called out, sweeping Padmé into his arms and carrying her out the door and ignoring the questions the media was firing at the two of them. Other Jedi stepped forward to handle the reporters' questions in Anakin's stead. All had been pleased with Anakin's behavior and were completely oblivious to Anakin's ulterior motives for leaving the party with the Nubian Senator.

Once Anakin and Padmé were away from the party and secured in a lift to take them down to the transports, Padmé wrapped her arms around Anakin and hungrily drank from his lips."

"I thought we would never get out of there." Anakin whispered over their bond.

"I love you." Padmé whispered back, making Anakin smile against her lips.

"And I you, my Angel. It is good to be home."


	85. Ch 84: The Chancellor's Gift

**Chapter 84: The Chancellor's Gift**

Anakin was unable to escort Padmé home as her security detail was waiting in the lobby of the Senate building so that they could escort her. Anakin reluctantly left his wife's side and went to his own starfighter. The only benefit to this was that Anakin could have R2D2 adjust the security cameras in Padmé's apartment before she and her Nubian security team arrived. That would ensure that he and Padmé would be undisturbed for however long Anakin could stay.

Anakin knew he and Obi-Wan would only get a few days of leave, if that long. The Council had only let them come home so that both he and Obi-Wan could seek medical attention for the wounds they had sustained in their previous battle. However, Anakin's wound over his right eye was healing nicely and a few well placed bacta patches were mending Obi-Wan's. The healers would probably clear them for duty tomorrow and they would have to return to the battlefield.

The thought of leaving Padmé again was agonizing, but he promised himself to make the most of this time with her. His main fear was that he would have to endure another long separation as the war seemed to have no end.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Aila asked when she noticed Obi-Wan had not turned towards the Senate apartments, their home. Aila had traveled to the party with Padmé and her security team, but now that Obi-Wan was here, Padmé's transport was no longer needed. They could have called up for Aila's Nubian cruiser to be brought to them, but Aila was just as content to sit on Obi-Wan's lap in his starfighter as he piloted them to their destination. It brought back fond memories of their flight from Earth to Coruscant just after their marriage. Aila's dress was a bit cumbersome and did get in the way, and Obi-Wan was a bit uncomfortable because of the bacta patches that were on his lower back and right hip. However, neither Aila nor Obi-Wan complained since they longed to be close to one another for as long as possible.

Obi-Wan knew that Aila was going to find out about his injuries, but he was delaying telling her. She was going to be upset about them, but it was not the right time to tell her. She would find out once they were at their destination, so in the meantime he decided to tease her. "It is a surprise, my goddess." Obi-Wan murmured softly before affectionately rubbing his cheek against Aila's. His beard tickled Aila's skin and sent pleasant shivers through her body

Aila rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "You and your surprises. I would have been content with staying home with you."

"You deserve to be spoiled, my goddess." Obi-Wan lightly brushed his lips against her cheek before moving into a fairly dense lane of traffic.

Aila leaned back against Obi-Wan's shoulder and sighed happily. "I'm glad you are home. How long are you staying?"

The light in Obi-Wan's eyes dulled at Aila's question as he did not like the answer he would have to give her. "I do not know. Not for long. The Council only sent Anakin and I here for a short visit, I do not think they will keep us here for long."

Aila frowned slightly, but she knew there was nothing she could do about this, so she just let out a sigh and said, "Well we will have to make the most of our time together."

"Which is exactly what I plan to do." Obi-Wan whispered in her ear before planting another light kiss on her cheek.

Aila smiled and settled herself against her husband. She did not like to hear that his departure was imminent, but she decided to not think about it. "Where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see, my goddess." Obi-Wan teased.

Aila sighed, "You know I hate it when you do that, but I am just glad that you are home."

* * *

"Why do you insist on this?" Aila asked as Obi-Wan escorted her somewhere. He had blindfolded her as they neared their destination, so she had no idea where they were. Initially they had been in what sounded like a crowded room filled with people, but now they were alone in a quiet lift.

"You like it." Obi-Wan teased, kissing Aila's forehead while they waited for the lift to take them to their floor.

"No, I love you, so I put up with it." Aila answered back as the lift doors opened up, she tried to listen carefully for any sounds that might give away where they were, however all was quiet.

"Is that so?" Obi-Wan answered playfully before lifting Aila into his arms as he used the Force to open the door to their ultimate destination. "Well, then I won't leave you waiting any longer." With this end of this statement Obi-Wan used the Force to remove Aila's blindfold.

Aila gasped as she saw the lavish suite they were in. They were currently standing in a richly decorated sitting room. The room was decorated in burgundy and gold with heavy furniture that appeared to be made from mahogany placed around the room. To the left side was a large holoscreen across from a large burgundy sofa. Burgundy drapes, lined in gold covered the large windows. A large bouquet of blue, yellow, red, and white flowers from various planets throughout the galaxy was laid across a large table in the middle of the room.

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched Aila's expression. "The Chancellor was kind enough to allow us to use his personal suite at the Grand Hotel."

"That… that is nice of him." Aila stated in awe as she looked at the intricately carved furniture, taking everything in. "We… we don't really need all this."

"It will give us some time away from the media. They would be knocking on our door if we were home." Obi-Wan countered.

Aila was fully aware of her husband's popularity with the press. She had been asked about her husband's exploits on several occasions while he was away. However, she was still hesitant to accept the Chancellor's gift. Aila did not know why, but she felt that something was not right about this. However, she could not find any justification for this idea as she and Obi-Wan had accepted the Chancellor's generosity in the past. Therefore, when she tried to argue with Obi-Wan, she did so lamely. "It is very kind of the Chancellor to provide this, but I don't think…."

Obi-Wan let out a sigh and placed Aila back on her feet before waving his hand at the holoscreen, a news anchor to Coruscant's leading news organization was detailing the evening's leading news story. "Both General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker have left the Chancellor's benefit party. There has been no sign of General Kenobi or his wife Aila Kenobi at their apartment, but we have a crew waiting for their arrival. We will bring you any information when it becomes available. We believe Commander Skywalker is already at the Jedi Temple and is therefore unavailable for comment."

With a wave of his hand, Obi-Wan turned off the holoscreen before saying, "I am not taking you to the Jedi Temple." There was a hint of a growl to his voice.

Aila took a tentative step towards her husband and placed a calming hand on his left shoulder. "I know." She could feel the tension in her husband's shoulders and decided that an argument was not the best way to start his homecoming, especially since she was not certain how long they would be together. "Look, you are right. We would get no privacy at home. I was just surprised by the Chancellor's generosity."

"He cares about us. He always has accepted us." Obi-Wan's tone softened as he heard Aila's acceptance.

Aila smiled. "Yes, he has. I don't know if we deserve his kindness, but I will not complain. I'm just happy that I can spend some time with you. I love you."

Obi-Wan turned towards Aila and pulled her to him, sealing her lips with his. "I love you." He answered breathlessly as he pulled away and swept her back up into his arms and started moving towards the suite's master bedroom.

* * *

Aila tried to look around at her surroundings. She did notice that the bedroom was decorated in the same style as the main living area of the suite. However, she was distracted from taking anything else in because Obi-Wan was trailing kisses down her neck.

"I missed you." He murmured as he set her down on the end of the room's large bed, and slowly removed his Jedi cloak.

Not wanting to be a passive observer, Aila stood up and started pulling up her husband's Jedi tunics, aiding in the removal of the offending garment. "I missed you too." She murmured as she trailed her hands down to the bottom of his tunic, and started to tug it over Obi-Wan's head. Her eyes watched as his flesh was revealed. However, they grew wide with shock when she noticed a two inch wide bacta patch running along his right hip. "What is this?" Her tone was concerned as Obi-Wan helped her finish removing his tunic.

"Just a scratch." Obi-Wan shrugged as his shirt landed on the floor in an untidy heap.

Aila glared at her husband, as her hands trailed the length of the bacta patch. She grew angrier when she noticed there were similar patches across Obi-Wan's lower back. "The healers do not apply bacta patches for scratches. What happened?"

"It is nothing. I will be completely healed in a couple days." Obi-Wan evaded Aila's question as he reached to untie the laces at the sides of her dress.

Aila took a step away from her husband, nearly losing her balance as she bumped into the side of the bed. Her eyes were flashing with irritation. "You still have not answered my question. What happened?"

Obi-Wan sighed, glancing at the floor momentarily as he resigned himself to telling Aila the truth.

"I'm waiting Master Jedi." Aila stated sternly, her hands placed on her hips to show that she was serious.

"Stubborn." Obi-Wan muttered as he brought his eyes up to lock with hers. However, Aila's eyes did not show any of the amusement that Obi-Wan was trying to bring to the conversation. Instead, her blue eyes seemed to darken in anger at his words. In response Obi-Wan took a deep breath to prepare himself or his tale.

"You know that scar over Anakin's eye?" Obi-Wan began.

"Yes." Aila responded, keeping her gaze intently fixed on her husband to prompt him to continue.

"Well, he received it when one of Count Dooku's associates ambushed us."

"And…."

"And, I got my injuries during that same incident." Aila tried to say something in response, but Obi-Wan continued on with his story, intent on finishing it quickly. "One of Dooku's associates snuck up on us. She had been trained in the Jedi arts and her lightsaber left a burn across my back and hip before I could stop her. Anakin tried to stop her, but in his attempt he received the cut over his eyes. My wounds were a little deeper than Anakin's, but nothing life threatening."

The color drained from Aila's face and she took a step closer and ran her fingers just over the bacta patch on Obi-Wan's hip. "You could have been killed."

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his wife as he said. "Anakin and I handled the situation. The associate is no with the Force now."

Aila trailed her hands up her husband's sculpted abdominals and chest as if she was trying to make sure everything was still intact. "You could have been killed." She repeated.

"But I was not." Obi-Wan answered, placing his right hand over Aila's that were now resting over his heart. "Actually, because of these injuries, the Jedi Council ordered Anakin and me to come back to Coruscant for treatment. So they allowed me to see you again."

Aila had been looking at hers and Obi-Wan's hands, but she jerked her head up sharply at his explanation. "You are not to get yourself injured just to see me! I want you home alive and in one piece."

"I know my goddess." Obi-Wan pushed back a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "It won't happen again. I just hope this war will end soon so we aren't parted for long."

Aila did not seem to hear her husband as she continued to speak in a bit of a panic, "I do not want to hear on the news that you have been killed."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to take on a stern tone as he grabbed Aila's right shoulder with his left hand and tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him with his right. "I told you not to watch the news. Their reports are not always accurate and they will only upset you."

"But if you are on them, I know you are alive." Aila argued, her anger from earlier dissolving into worry.

"I don't care. You should not be watching them. You have to trust me that I will be all right, my goddess."

"And these…." Aila trailed her fingers down her husband's body to the bacta patches, "Are supposed to reassure me?"

"It was one incident." Obi-Wan argued.

"One incident that could have killed you. Why aren't you concerned about this?" Aila's tone grew sharp once more as she was angered by her husband's disregard for his life.

Obi-Wan let out an exasperated sigh. "I promise it won't happen again."

"You can't make promises like that, as a Jedi you should know that. The future is always in motion." Aila blinked a few times as she was assailed by an onslaught of disjointed memories.

Obi-Wan sensed Aila's memory recall and was dismayed that he would have to push them back to the recesses of her mind again, but since she had not recalled anything critical at the moment, he chose to save that task for later.

"You know, you could be killed at any moment." Aila retorted back to her husband. She had been taken aback by the flash of memories, but was too caught up in her current argument to analyze them.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, that is true, but both Anakin and I take steps to take care of ourselves. Anakin and I know what we are doing. You have to trust me on that."

"I'll still worry." Aila replied.

"You shouldn't." Obi-Wan retorted.

"But I will. I would be a bad wife if I didn't." Aila smiled sadly at her words.

"You are the perfect wife, my goddess." Obi-Wan pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before moving down her cheek to eventually seal his statement with a kiss to her lips.

"I love you." Aila whispered breathlessly when Obi-Wan broke his kiss.

"And I you, my goddess. And I promise that whenever the Jedi Council sends Anakin and I away, I will return home to you alive and well." Obi-Wan paused for a moment, sharing a moment a silence with Aila. He took the time to untie the lacings that held the bodice of her dress together. "Let's not argue, but just enjoy this moment we have together."


	86. Ch 85: Hope in the Midst of War

**Chapter 85: Hope in the Midst of War**

Aila let out a long sigh after replaying a holo message from Obi-Wan. It had been exactly one month since he had left and it looked like it would be quite a while before she would see him in person again. The war was dragging on as General Grievous and Count Dooku continued to terrorize the galaxy with the Separatist Droid Army.

Just this evening, on her way back home from a charity meeting on Roon, Aila had witnessed Grievous' latest threats on the holonews.

"General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker, your futile tactics are not working. I suggest you surrender to me and finish this war once and for all. It would be far easier to surrender your lives than to let this war continue. No matter what, I will win and your lightsabers will be mine!" Grievous finished his speech with a raspy chuckle.

Grievous had given a similar speech the morning after Obi-Wan and Anakin's return. In response, the Jedi Council cleared Obi-Wan and Anakin for duty and sent them back to the Outer Rim. Master Yoda had tried to speak with Obi-Wan before his departure, but Supreme Chancellor Itappa called an emergency strategy meeting with the Jed Council and prevented that discussion.

Aila was frustrated and angered that she had been forced to say farewell to her husband before she had really been given a chance to welcome him home, but she put on a brave face to send him off. This was difficult as Aila had woken up with a painful headache, but she did her best to not let it show.

Aila had shed tears in the past for Obi-Wan's departures, but she could tell this parting was as hard on Obi-Wan as it was for her. It took all her strength to keep her emotions in check and prevent their flow over their Force bond, but Aila was able to make sure Obi-Wan only felt understanding and love from her. The war gave him enough problems, and he did not need to dwell on her feelings over this parting as well.

Aila had eventually shed a few tears in fear for her husband, but over the past month since his departure, she had been rather busy. Chancellor Itappa had her traveling across the galaxy to send the funds his charities generated to some of the war torn systems.

When she had time to think about it, being around people whose lives had been shattered by the war brought back some of her fears for Obi-Wan. However, she could never wallow in her worries for long for there were people who needed her help. Easing the heartache of those whose lives had been shattered, helped pass the time between Obi-Wan's messages and prevented Aila from thinking about the danger he was facing.

Although returning home would probably give her time to dwell on her own feelings, she did have a fairly busy schedule lined up. Chancellor Itappa had requested a meeting with her early in the morning and Master Yoda was scheduled to see her in the afternoon. She suspected the Chancellor would come up with something for her to do, so she doubted she'd be on Coruscant for long. However, if the Chancellor had nothing for her to do, then Aila would just have to find other things to occupy herself in her leisure.

* * *

"General Kenobi." Chancellor Itappa addressed his friend warmly.

"Chancellor." The image of Obi-Wan bowed over the comm. system. "How may I be of service?"

Itappa smiled. "You do too much already my friend. This is a social call."

Obi-Wan grinned in return. "I would gladly fulfill any request, but thank you for the call. It is nice to hear from a friend."

Itappa's eyes flashed with triumph, but it was masked by his warm, sociable smile. "I'm actually calling concerning Aila."

Obi-Wan's face fell as concern lined his features. "Is she all right?"

Itappa raised a hand in a calming gesture. "She is fine. She is actually on her way home right now."

"That is what I thought. She told me that in her evening holo message." Obi-Wan gave an inaudible sigh of relief as the tension left his body at Itappa's response.

"Yes, I ordered her home. She has been doing a remarkable job with my charities, but I think she needs a rest. I don't want her overworking herself."

"That is most kind of you. I am sure…."

Chancellor Itappa interrupted Obi-Wan before he could continue. "However, I fear this vacation may not be too restful. It has come to my attention that members of the Jedi Council have called for several meetings with her."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows raised in suspicious surprise at this revelation. "Really, do you know what they are for?"

Itappa shook his head grimly. "No. Apparently the Council contacted Aila directly rather than through her security detachment.

Obi-Wan ground his teeth together as he muttered. "The Council does not need to talk to her. They should be talking to me. There is no reason to bother her."

"I thought you might say that. I do not know what the Council wants from her, but I thought you needed to know." Itappa stated matter-of-factly.

"Why do they insist on bothering her? Haven't they done enough?" Obi-Wan growled, his anger beginning to bubble. He could not believe the Council kept pursuing Aila to ask questions about him. It was devious, sneaky, and not the Jedi way.

There was a slight pause where Itappa just stared sympathetically at his Jedi friend. In that time, the leader of the Republic formulated a solution to this problem. "Perhaps I could send Aila on an urgent mission to Naboo. She could handle a meeting and then I could leave her there for a few days of rest and relaxation. The trip could be justified because I could schedule another meeting for her on Naboo before sending her to Corellia. I will have to send her back to Coruscant eventually due to security reasons with the war, but I can try to keep her off planet as much as possible."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment and thoughtfully stroked his beard as he contemplated the Chancellor's offer. It did not take time for the Jedi to make a decision. "That sounds fine. The Council does not need to be upsetting her and a busy schedule will prevent her from dwelling on my absence."

Itappa grinned. "Very well, I will see Aila in the morning and order her departure immediately. I will do what I can to keep the Council away from her."

"Thank you, Chancellor. And thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"Not a problem, my friend. The Council's behavior has been odd lately. I hope things will change once this war is over."

"So do I." Obi-Wan muttered inaudibly, looking away from the Chancellor momentarily before turning back to address him directly. "Thanks again, Chancellor. I do appreciate all you have done for Aila and me. I will do what I can to end this war as quickly as possible."

"Just take care of yourself, my friend."

"I will, Chancellor." Obi-Wan bowed slightly in a show of gratitude.

"Good, now I know you will have a busy day tomorrow. So have a pleasant evening."

"You too, Chancellor." Obi-Wan bowed again and as he straightened back up the Chancellor's image faded and the transmission ended.

* * *

Aila arrived home late, and was anxious to go to bed. After her security detail had completed a check of hers and Obi-Wan's apartment, she sent them away to their posts in the security center. She had just finished getting ready for bed when the chime to her front door began buzzing. Slightly miffed by this, Aila wrapped her burgundy robe around her and went to answer the door.

She was prepared to politely, but sternly ask the visitor to leave. However, the words died on her lips when she saw who it was. Instead of requesting the visitor to leave, a smile spread across her face and she hugged the young woman at her door. "Padmé, what are you doing here?"

"I have not seen you since the Chancellor's Charity Banquet and I heard you were coming home today."

Aila gestured Padmé inside and closed the door. "I have been rather busy lately, but I guess it is the best thing for me."

Padmé nodded. "My schedule helps keep my mind off Anakin. Did you see Grievous' latest threat?"

"Yes." Aila conceded with a sigh. "Obi-Wan won't be happy if he finds out. He told me not to watch the news." Aila took a seat on the sofa in the sitting room and gestured that Padmé should take the seat next to her.

Padmé smiled sadly as she sat down. Her hands were folded in her lap and her gaze was locked on her fingers. "Anakin told me the same thing. But it is the best way to make sure he is still alive. He can't always write me, but the news is good about reporting on the antics of 'The Hero With No Fear,' and 'The Negotiator'."

"I told Obi-Wan that, but he still told me not to watch the news. I feel guilty not heeding his advice, but I can't help it. I have to know that he is all right."

Padmé nodded, her gaze still on her hands. "I need to know that Anakin is all right. Especially since…." She trailed off before she finished her sentence.

"Since what?" Aila asked curiously after noticing Padmé's pause.

Padmé fidgeted nervously and her face was scrunched up as if she was fighting some sort of internal battle with herself.

Aila placed a reassuring hand over one of Padmé's and her voice was full of concern when she said. "What is it? Tell me."

Padmé sighed. "I haven't been able to tell anyone. I guess you are the only one I can confide in." Padmé paused for a moment and Aila was about to encourage her to speak. again. However, before she could Padmé blurted out, "I'm pregnant!"


	87. Ch 86: Attack at the Chancellor's Office

**Chapter 86: Attack at the Chancellor's Office**

"That is wonderful!" Aila exclaimed after a moments pause while she took in Padmé's statement. "Have you told Anakin?"

The smile that had spread across Padmé's face at Aila's initial reaction faded in response to the question. "No." Padmé murmured solemnly with a shake of her head. Tears welled in her eyes at this omission.

Aila placed a reassuring hand on top of Padmé's before saying, "You should tell him. You will feel better if you do."

Padmé sighed. "Perhaps, but there is nothing he can do about this. I don't want him to worry about me. I don't want him losing his focus on the battlefield and getting himself killed."

"He would want to know about this." Aila replied.

"I know!" Padmé stated more sharply than she had intended to. She softened her tone as she said, "I know. I will have to tell him, but he does not need to know now. Hopefully this war will end soon."

"I pray for that everyday, but it does not look like that will happen." Aila stated sadly.

"I will tell him when it gets closer to time." Padmé conceded with a sigh. "But for now I want him to stay focused on staying alive on the battlefield."

"This is not going to be an easy secret to hide." Aila stated knowingly. Aila was not certain if she would keep a similar bit of news a secret from Obi-Wan. Unlike Anakin and Padmé, her and Obi-Wan's relationship was not a secret and even if he was off in the war she would want him to share in the news. However, at the same time, Aila could understand Padmé's argument to not worry her husband and she had to concede that she might feel the same if she was the one expecting. Aila suspected she would end up having an internal struggle with herself on whether to tell Obi-Wan or not.

"I'll manage." Padmé stated simply.

Aila suddenly felt a pang of regret that she and Obi-Wan were not the ones expecting a little addition to their family. However, she and Obi-Wan had agreed not to start their family until after the war, and although she did want a child she knew waiting was for the best. With this last thought, Aila decided it was time to quit arguing with Padmé and just be supportive. "Do you know what you are having?"

"No, I didn't want to find out without Anakin around. It will be a surprise unless he wants to know. I have had fun trying to guess, sometimes I pretend it is going to be a boy, and other times I pretend it is a girl.

"Why not both." Aila shrugged. "It could be twins." Aila blinked a few times at the end of her statement as a jumble of memories flooded her mind. The sudden memory onslaught was disorganized and it did not make sense to her.

Padmé laughed. "Twins? I'm not sure if Anakin and I are ready for two little ones." Padmé laughed for a few more minutes, but realized that Aila had not joined her. She noticed Aila was rubbing her forehead and appeared to be lost in thought. "Is something wrong?" Padmé scooted closer to her friend to check on her well being.

"Aila?" Padmé called out when she received no response from the other woman.

"I'm…. I'm all right. I just….' Aila trailed off as she tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Just what?" Padmé said with concern.

Aila shook her head. She could not make sense of what had just happened so she assumed it was some fluke that she did not need to examine further. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Padmé asked, not convinced.

"Yes, I'm fine." Aila smiled, but seeing the concern still etched on Padmé's face she knew she needed to change the subject. There was a slight pause while she decided on what to say. "So tell me what you plan on naming your little one."

Padmé hesitated for a moment, shrewdly glancing at her friend. However, Aila gave a confident smile which rebuked any argument from the Nubian Senator. "Well, I was considering…."

* * *

Aila and Padmé did not see much of one another after Padmé's omission of her pregnancy. The following morning, Chancellor Itappa had sent Aila to an urgent meeting on Naboo and she was off planet most of the time, afterwards. Aila had been forced to cancel her meeting with Master Yoda, but she had promised to reschedule once she was back on Coruscant. Unfortunately, except for an occasional nighttime stay, Aila was never at her home. She was always kept busy, traveling the galaxy for the Supreme Chancellor.

Aila only saw Padmé when the news presented coverage on the Senate's proceedings. Over the months, Aila noticed that the Nubian Senator started to gradually wear clothes that concealed her figure. As the months past, Aila grew more concerned that Padmé had not told Anakin about the impending birth of his child, but she was never around to voice her concerns to her friend. The war was still going on and Padmé was quickly running out of time to speak to her husband about the arrival of their child.

With this concern, Aila was glad that after seven months of travel, the Chancellor had decided to send her home for an extended stay. When she found out she was going to be on Coruscant for longer than a few hours, she had setup a meeting with Master Yoda. The Jedi Master had tried to speak with her on several occasions, but Aila's busy schedule prevented an extended conversation. She was not sure what Master Yoda wanted, but after having to cancel meeting after meeting with him for such a long time, she felt obligated t set some time aside for him. That time would come as soon as she had attended a debriefing with Chancellor Itappa tomorrow morning. For now, she relaxed in her private room on her Nubian cruiser while her crew flew it home.

* * *

Stifling a yawn as she walked into the main lobby of Chancellor Itappa's office, Aila approached one of the Galactic leader's aides. Aila had only arrived on Coruscant a few hours ago and she was still shaking off sleep. It was a bright sunny day on Coruscant with a few stray clouds in the sky, but Aila was not interested in enjoying the weather. As soon a she finished this meeting she planned on taking a quick nap to better rest herself for her meeting with Master Yoda. Afterwards, she planned on spending a few days relaxing at home; as the Chancellor had given her some time off from her duties.

"You may go in now, Lady Kenobi." The Chancellor's aide gave a light bow of respect as he addressed Aila.

"Thank you." Aila stated distractedly before walking towards the Chancellor's door.

Aila was slightly taken aback when she stepped into the Chancellor's chambers and heard him conversing with someone else. She had never walked into his office when he was having a meeting. She figured the young Chancellor's aide had been mistaken in ushering her inside.

"Ah! Aila!" Chancellor Itappa looked up from his desk and called for Aila to come inside. "Come in, come in." A couple large shadows momentarily blocked the sunlight streaming through the Chancellor's windows, but the clouds on Coruscant were known for doing that. Itappa smiled when he saw Aila walking towards him and his guest, who he continued to address. "I understand your concern Senator, but the Republic is at war and now is not the time to bow down to the wishes of the Separatists. We must show a strong unified front. Now, if you will excuse me, I have another appointment. We can discuss this another time."

"Very well Chancellor." Padmé stated sternly before standing from her chair. She moved cautiously to keep herself steady and to make sure her long cloak hid the growing bulge in her abdomen.

"Padmé?" Aila asked as she recognized who Chancellor Itappa was talking to.

Padmé turned to Aila, her face initially showing a grim expression, but it quickly dissolved into a warm smile at the sight of her friend. "Welcome home, Aila. It has been quite some time since I last saw you." A few more shadows blocked the light out of the Chancellor's windows.

"Yes, it has been far too long since Aila has been home." Chancellor Itappa agreed. "She has been doing a great job helping me, but I insisted that she take some time off to relax. She deserves it." Itappa stated jovially.

"It is good to be home." Aila replied. Another large shadow blocked the sunlight once more, but before anyone could see what it was, the Chancellor's doors slammed open. With a start, the Chancellor, Padmé, and Aila turned towards the door.

"Chancellor! General Grievous' troops just dropped out of hyperspace and are attacking the city." Jedi Master Adi Gallia shouted as she strode purposely in the room with Jedi Master Shaak Ti. Both Jedi were breathing heavily having sprinted towards the Galactic leader's office from the two starfighters they had parked outside. All Jedi on Coruscant were joining the battle to thwart the sneak attack.

Padmé and Aila both gasped and looked out the window as another shadow blocked out the sunlight. They could now see that it wasn't the clouds moving across the sky that were causing the shadows, but the movement of Separatist warships. Smaller fighter hips were starting to weave in and around the larger bulk cruisers.

"Senator Amidala and Lady Kenobi!" Gallia stated with some shock and trepidation at seeing the two women. "We must move all of you out of this building and into a shelter immediately. It is not safe."

Aila and Padmé cast fearful glances at one another while they moved towards the Jedi. However, Chancellor Itappa remained in his seat behind his desk as he said, "Surely this building is safe. The battle is not around here."

"Chancellor, we are not sure of General Grievous' intentions, and must follow safety protocol." Shaak Ti stated.

Chancellor Itappa raised an eyebrow in skepticism as he replied, "But surely General Grievous would be too cowardly to try something against the Senate."

As Itappa finished his sentence, his window shattered into tiny pieces throwing the Galactic leader over hi desk and into a heap on the floor. Aila and Padmé screamed as bits of glass spread across the room and Masters Gallia and Ti ignited their lightsabers and leapt towards the towering form of the Separatists' terrifying droid General.


	88. Ch 87: Baiting the Jedi

**Chapter 87: Baiting the Jedi **

"The Chancellor and his guests are coming with me, Jedi. There is nothing you can do to stop me." Grievous growled as he removed the lightsabers of four fallen Jedi from his belt.

Adi Gallia and Shaak Ti took up a defensive posture as they watched General Grievous ignite two blue lightsabers and two green lightsabers.

Aila had been momentarily frozen in place by fear from General Grievous' entrance. In addition, another flashback of disjointed memories caused her to have a severe headache. Aila grabbed her head in reaction to the sharp pain across her forehead as the memories assaulted her.

"Chancellor, Senator, Aila, get out of here! We will hold him back for you to escape." Adi Gallia shouted frantically. Her heart rate sped up as she prepared for battle. No other Jedi had survived an attack from General Grievous and she felt a great sense of trepidation that she would share a similar fate. However, as a Jedi she released any fears she had and found her center. She told herself that any outcome of this battle was the will of the Force and that she must not dwell on it. Her duty was to protect the innocent civilians in her care.

"Oh no, Master Jedi. You are much mistaken." Grievous chuckled as he spoke. "Those three are under my control."

"Aila are you all right? Come on, let's go." Padmé tugged at her friend's arm with one hand while her other hand rested protectively over her abdomen and unborn child.

"Yes, let's go." Itappa stated, taking Aila's other arm in an attempt to help her move.

Aila moved hesitantly under Itappa and Amidala's urging, but as her headache subsided and the onslaught of memories ended, she was able to move faster and of her own volition.

Aila, Padmé, and Itappa were moving towards the Chancellor's doors. They were moving as fast as they could to create some distance between themselves and General Grievous. No longer hampered by her headache, Aila was helping Padmé run across the main lobby of the Chancellor's office while Padmé kept a protective hand over her abdomen. Neither the Chancellor nor the two women looked back when they heard Shaak Ti and Adi Gallia shout "Run!"

Itappa, Padmé, and Aila had made it to the main doorway of the Chancellor's office lobby despite the furious hum of lightsabers that sounded behind them. However, before they could enter the corridor of the Senate office space, four of General Grievous' personal body guards leapt forward, their electrostaffs swinging to block any escape attempt.

"My guards will keep you three entertained until I can deal with these Jedi." Grievous chuckled at his captives while he swung his four lightsabers in a violent blur before his Jedi attackers. "Feel free to watch, I will be with you in a moment."

Adi Gallia was facing Grievous, searching for an opening to disarm her opponent. However, she was finding herself overwhelmed by the ferocious onslaught of Grievous' attack. The droid General may not possess a connection to the force, but the speed at which he could move his four deadly weapons made facing him extremely dangerous. Shaak Ti was at Grievous' side and was trying to move behind him to catch the cyborg off guard.

Grievous' mindless bodyguards pushed Aila, Padmé, and the Supreme Chancellor back towards Grievous. Both Padmé and Aila bean to tremble with fear as they could not find a means of escaping. Grievous' guards had effectively cutoff their one escape route and they were not in possession of any weapons to protect themselves. Their only hope was that the two Jedi fighting Grievous would be victorious.

Helpless to do anything else, both women and Chancellor Itappa, who had put on a mask of stoic defiance across his face, watched the violent battle unfold. All asked the Force to grant them victory.

* * *

Shaak Ti managed to circle around General Grievous, using her Force abilities to block the strikes he swung back at her from his assault on Adi Gallia. Both Jedi maintained a defensive posture, waiting for an opportune moment to strike. Shaak Ti spent her time focusing on the nature of Grievous' attack, looking for a pattern in his movements that she could exploit. The General swung his sabers left and right in a propeller like motion while moving forwards and backwards to and from his opponents to attack them.

Seeing this rhythm unbroken, Shaak Ti attempted to strike low at the General's feet to disable him. Unfortunately, Grievous had purposefully kept his movements simple to draw his opponents in a false sense of security. He heard the scintillating hum of Shaak Ti's saber as she attempted to swing at his legs, and he was able to effortlessly leap over the blade before it connected with him. In retaliation to Shaak Ti's attack, Grievous spun his body around and performed a round house kick that slammed his robotic foot into the Jedi Master's head.

The Force warned Shaak Ti of the attack, but Grievous moved too quickly for her to react. Aila and Padmé both winced as they watched Shaak Ti's body sail towards the Chancellor's shattered window and crumple to the floor. The force of Grievous' metal appendage connecting with her head had rendered the Jedi unconscious.

Aila and Padmé cast apprehensive glances at one another and their heart rates sped up as they watched Grievous bear down on Master Gallia.

"You must realize, you are doomed." Grievous sneered as he ferociously swung two lightsabers at Gallia's right side.

Gallia did not answer as she moved her saber to block Grievous' attack, and then quickly flipped it to her other side to prevent an attack from Grievous' other two lightsabers.

"There is no where for you to go. Your lightsaber will soon be mine."

Gallia backed up to get in a better fighting stance, but Grievous followed her to make sure she was effectively pinned. He was slowly trapping her between himself and one of the walls of the Chancellor's office. Gallia tried to sidestep to the left to prevent from being boxed in, but Grievous was able to counter this by sweeping two of his lightsabers out from himself and drawing them closer to Gallia. Gallia was also prevented from leaping over the droid General as he held his other sabers up high in between attacks.

Even with her Force enhanced abilities, Gallia was quickly tiring with the speed and concentration she was having to maintain to evade Grievous' attacks. Although she vowed to never give up, she was coming to the realization that she could not defeat the cyborg alone.

Tears streamed down Aila and Padmé's faces as they watched helplessly as their Jedi protector and last hope to evade capture lost the upper hand in battle. Chancellor Itappa was stoic, as he watched the scene, and he cast a glance to Shaak Ti when he thought the battle outcome was clear.

Shaak Ti stirred slightly from her sprawled position on the floor. She was shaking her head as if to clear it and had called her fallen lightsaber to her hand.

"Look." Itappa whispered to Aila and Padmé, giving a slight gesture of his hand in Shaak Ti's direction to draw the women's attention away from Gallia who was blocking a series of overhead strikes from General Grievous.

A flicker of hope gleamed in Padmé and Aila's eyes as they watched the other Jedi Master pull herself up into a standing position and ignite her lightsaber. She then moved towards them to take out Grievous' bodyguards. Shaak Ti managed to destroy two of the robotic guards by catching them off guard, but the other two quickly took up attack positions to engage her. Padmé, Aila, and the Chancellor tried to move away from her and to safety, but they only made it a few steps when they heard a blood curdling scream from Gallia.

Unable to stop herself, Aila cast a glance back at one of the Jedi that had always supported her and Obi-Wan and almost fainted as she saw the Jedi Master impaled by two of the General's lightsabers. Padmé had also cast a glance at Gallia in time to watch Grievous pull his lightsabers apart, gutting the Jedi Master. The sight made both women nauseous and they had to hang onto one another to keep themselves upright.

"Come On!" Itappa shouted, tugging at the shocked women, urging them to follow him before Grievous turned his attention to them. Unfortunately, Itappa's shout alerted Grievous of his intention to escape, so the droid General left his victim's side and leapt towards his captives.

"No, Chancellor. You all are coming with me." Grievous spread his arms so that they and his lightsabers blocked their exit. "You two, leave the Jedi to me and watch over our guests!" Grievous barked at his two guards. When they began to retreat from Shaak Ti and towards his captives, Grievous ran to engage his second Jedi opponent.

"You my Jedi, are in luck. You shall live today." Grievous swung his sabers in a circular motion before crouching low and kicking Shaak Ti's feet out from under her. Unable to block Grievous' attack and maintain her footing, Shaak Ti landed on the floor once more, and her lightsaber was knocked out of her hand. Before she could call her saber back to her, Grievous lifted a heavy clawed foot to her head to knock her out once more. He then bound her to the Chancellor's desk with a set of Force resistant binders.

With his Jedi assailants taken care of, Grievous turned towards Aila, Padmé, and Chancellor Itappa, who were being detained by his two remaining guards. "Now I know I am in the presence of the Supreme Chancellor, but who may I ask are the two of you?" Grievous gestured to Padmé and Aila.

"This will win you nothing. The Republic will not stand for this treachery!" Itappa shouted at the Separatists' General.

Grievous chuckled. "The Republic will not stand without its leader. Victory belongs to me." Grievous then turned back to Padmé and Aila who were still nauseous from the brutality they had just witnessed. "Now tell me your names, I want to know who I am entertaining." Grievous drawled out menacingly.

"I am Senator Amidala of the Naboo." Padmé tried to reply defiantly, but her voice cracked with fear and grief over the loss of Master Gallia.

"It is a pleasure, milady." Grievous bowed mockingly. "Your capture will surely heighten the stakes and draw out the two Jedi I want the most." Grievous chuckled as he watched Padmé visibly shake. Although no one in the galaxy besides Aila and Obi-Wan knew of Anakin's and her marriage, Padmé feared what would happen if Anakin found out she had been captured because she knew he was one of the Jedi Grievous wanted.

"And who are you, milady?" Grievous asked Aila, an evil glimmer sparkling in his eyes.

Aila put a hand over her heart trying to stave off her nausea as she stared up at Grievous. "My name is Aila…." Aila almost revealed her full name, but realized saying the name 'Kenobi,' would only give the droid General another reason to torture her and subsequently her husband.

"Aila who?" Grievous asked with a sneer.

"Bennet." Aila used her maiden name.

Grievous laughed menacingly in response as he stared down at Aila. He the forcibly grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her to him, rendering a startled and pain filled cry from Aila. "Do not lie to me, Lady Kenobi. Due to your work with the Chancellor, you are in the media as much as your husband. I am sure your capture will have him rushing back to Coruscant."

Grievous pushed Aila away from him and back against one of his bodyguards. Her face grew pale at his words for she knew Obi-Wan would come after her. Although she longed for nothing to be safely in her husband's arms, after seeing what Grievous did to Master Gallia, Aila worried whether she would get the chance to see Obi-Wan alive again.

"Take them to the ship. I will meet you there." Grievous ordered his guards who began pulling the three captives out of the Chancellor's office. The droid General remained to address Shaak Ti who was slowly regaining consciousness for the second time.

Grievous knelt before the fallen Jedi and lifted her chin so that she could stare in his eyes. He smirked when she blinked several times as she was having trouble focusing on him. "You shall live today to give a message to General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker." Grievous paused for a moment to let Shaak Ti's groggy mind process this information. "Tell them, I've captured Chancellor Itappa, Senator Amidala, and the Lady Kenobi and that I expect them to attempt the rescue. Make sure General Kenobi is aware that his lady is on my ship."

Grievous unceremoniously let go of Shaak Ti's chin and straightened himself before striding towards Master Gallia's disemboweled form. He then picked up his victim's lightsaber and attached it to his belt before moving towards the door to lead him out of the Chancellor's office. However, before exiting he had one more menacing remark for the living Jedi.

"Next time we meet, your life and your lightsaber will be mine… Jedi."

* * *

"General Kenobi, there is an urgent message from Coruscant." Clone Commander Cody stated, interrupting a strategy discussion that Anakin and Obi-Wan were having.

"Patch it through, R2." Obi-Wan stated to Anakin's astromech droid who was near one of the data terminals.

R2D2 beeped in acknowledgement before setting to its task. In a matter of seconds, the image of Master Windu appeared with a grim expression etched upon his face.

"Kenobi, Skywalker, Coruscant is under siege. You must return immediately. General Grievous has abducted the Supreme Chancellor, Senator Amidala, and Lady Kenobi."

Obi-Wan and Anakin's eyes grew wide in shock, and neither waited to hear the rest of Master Windu's message. They both waved for Commander Cody and R2D2 to follow them while they sprinted down the Republic cruiser's corridor. "Battle stations! All crews to their fighters! Prepare to jump into hyperspace! Move!" Anakin and Obi-Wan shouted simultaneously as their clone troops scurried to their posts. Both Jedi opened up their Force bonds with their wives to make sure they were all right. Anakin and Obi-Wan maintained a stoic façade as their troops frantically moved about the ship, but their eyes showed their true feelings. Anakin's blue eyes were clouded with concern and anguish while Obi-Wan's blue-green eyes were tinted with an amber hue as his anger bubbled within.


	89. Ch 88: The Sith's Trap

**Chapter 88: The Sith's Trap **

"Padmé! Angel! Are you all right?" Anakin spoke over his Force Bond while he made his way to the docking back that held his and Obi-Wan's Jedi starfighters. Moving their Republic cruiser was taking longer than they had time for, so the two Jedi were leaving with a small contingent of their troops ahead of the cruiser. They were not going to let Grievous hold their wives captive for long.

"Anakin!" Padmé exclaimed over their bond, a combination of worry and relief flowing with it. "Where are you?"

"On my way to find you. Do you know where Grievous has taken you?"

"We are on his ship just above Coruscant. He and Count Dooku are holding us in an observation area. Anakin, please be careful! I just watched Grievous kill Master Gallia, but his real target is you and Obi-Wan."

Anakin paused for a moment, shocked by the news of Gallia's passing. Since the start of the war Anakin had felt ripples in the Force as Jedi had fallen, and he grieved each loss of his friends. "Have… have they hurt you?" Anakin asked, his voice cracking with heavy emotion. He took a deep breath to push his feelings of sadness and anger aside.

"No, not yet, but..."

"Just stay quiet and do not do anything to provoke them. Obi-Wan and I are on our way."

"Anakin, I need to tell you something." Padmé's voice shook over their bond and Anakin could feel anxiety emanating from her, which he assumed was from her kidnapping.

"You can tell me later. Just take care of yourself." Anakin stated softly sending love and reassurance through their bond.

* * *

"Aila, what happened?" Obi-Wan called out to his wife. 

"Obi-Wan!" Aila shouted as she felt her husband's strong presence over their Force bond. Chancellor Itappa, Padmé and her had been bound to a large dais near a large observation window. The Chancellor had been seated on the chair and his wrists had been bound tightly by Force binders to prevent movement. Aila and Padmé were bound at the foot of the chair with Force binders holding their wrists at the Chancellor's feet. It was an awkward position for Aila, but even more so for Padmé, who was trying to sit in a way that her gown hid her pregnancy. She was trying to keep her unborn child as protected as possible from their captors and it seemed that at the moment no one realized her condition.

Aila had suffered from a few searing headaches while Count Dooku and Grievous had menacingly spoken to them, but she was too scared to examine her jumbled thoughts. She was trying her best to stay alert of her surroundings. There was little she could do being bound to the dais, but she was determined to defend herself as best as she could.

The dangerous golden color in Obi-Wan eyes slowly receded at the sound of his wife's voice, but sprang back when he felt a dull ache in his wrist. "What have they done to you?"

"We're locked up somewhere on Grievous' ship. We are alone at the moment, but Dooku said he was expecting you and Anakin to show up." Aila's bottom lip trembled and she could not stop her feelings of anxiety that flowed over their bond.

"We are on our way." Obi-Wan confirmed. "We just arrived at the hanger bay with our starfighters, but tell me, what have they done to you?" Obi-Wan could still feel a faint echo of pain in his wrist and knew it was resonating from Aila over their Force bond.

"I told you, we are locked…"

"No. What did they do to your wrist?" Obi-Wan's eyes flashed yellow as he voiced his question.

Aila looked down at her bound wrist. Grievous had bruised it when he had grabbed her at the Chancellor's office. The binder that now held it in place was exacerbating the pain and causing her some discomfort, but she had not thought of that while she spoke to her husband. "It got bruised when I was grabbed."

"By whom?" Obi-Wan's voice was cold in response to Aila's admission. He had entered the cockpit of his crimson Jedi starfighter and was beginning the process of powering it up. A few yards away, Anakin was doing the same thing as R2D2 scurried to take his place in the yellow starfighter.

"Grievous." Aila answered.

"He shall pay." Obi-Wan growled his eyes flashing dangerously. However, his eyes reverted to their natural blue green as he softened his tone. "Just be careful and let me know if something happens. I am keeping our bond open. "I'll be there soon, my goddess."

"Please be careful." Aila stated fearfully over their bond. "They are planning a trap."

Obi-Wan gave a smug smile at Aila's words as he sealed his cockpit around him. He hid these feelings from her knowing she would not approve. Instead, he sent reassurance over their Force bond to calm her. As Obi-Wan's ship lifted off he was once again careful to keep his feelings guarded from Aila as he spoke out loud. Aila never heard the words he said before maneuvering his starfighter out of the cargo hold of the Republic cruiser, "Time to spring the trap."

* * *

"Do you think they will come?" Grievous asked Count Dooku as the two entered the bridge of Grievous' ship. A couple skittish Nemoidians cast wear glances at the droid general before going back to their tasks. Outside the battle for Coruscant was raging. The Separatist warships were feverishly firing at the Republic forces and at the moment they seemed to have the upper hand. However, the Nemoidians were aware that reinforcements were on their way and that the captives Grievous held would garner a rescue attempt by the Jedi. 

"With the capture of the Lady Kenobi, General Kenobi is certain to come. My Master assures me that young Skywalker will join him."

"They're lightsabers will be mine!" Grievous growled in response.

"They shall, my friend, but you must be patient. My master has plans for those Jedi that must take place first. I will face the Jedi first and send them your way. I'm sure killing the Lady Kenobi will make the General an easy target. My master has said he wants her out of the way."

"Then why not kill her now, and the other hostages?" Grievous answered, his eyes glazing over with malicious intent.

"No, my master forbids it. He wants Kenobi to witness her death. Her loss will wound the Jedi more than any physical attack. We shall strip the Jedi of all he holds dear before we kill him to make the victory sweeter."

Grievous chuckled wickedly at Lord Sidious' plan. He had to admit the Sith Lord's plan was devilishly evil. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi had been a thorn in the Grievous' side since they first met, and the cyborg would relish the pain he was about to go through. "I will wait on killing the Lady Kenobi, but what about the others? Chancellor Itappa and Senator Amidala?"

"They are to stay alive, for now." Dooku stated offhandedly.

"But they are of no use to us. Their deaths will mean nothing to Kenobi."

"Don't be so sure. Kenobi was there during the Nemoidian invasion on Naboo when Amidala was Queen of the system." A couple of the Nemoidians on deck flashed Dooku disgusted looks before focusing once more on their tasks. "He has a relationship with the Senator and Lady Kenobi works for the Chancellor, so there is a connection there too. My master has ordered that the Chancellor and Senator be kept alive for the time being. They still may be of use to us." Dooku finished his statement with a wise and knowing smile.

"Very well." Grievous mock bowed to his Sith counterpart.

"Sir, more Republic ships are dropping out of Hyperspace and entering the area." A Nemoidian called out.

Grievous shook a triumphant robotic fist. "Good. Report back if you spot any Jedi scum." Grievous then turned to address Count Dooku, but the Sith Lord had already left his side and was striding down the hall to prepare for their incoming guests.

Grievous gave a malicious chuckle before turning back to the bridge to command the Nemoidians in the next wave of battle. "Soon the greatest Jedi in the galaxy will be no more and I shall add two trinkets to my collection."


	90. Ch 89: The Battle over Coruscant

**Chapter 89: The Battle over Coruscant**

Two Jedi starfighters, one red and the other yellow kept themselves in tight formation as they weaved around Republic and Separatist warships. The occupants were traveling at top speed, looking for the ship that belonged to the Separatists' droid general. Behind them, their clone troopers were finding it difficult to keep up with their superior officers because smaller enemy fighter vessels were marking them.

Around the two Jedi, explosions rocked Republic and Separatist ships alike as each fired volleys of laser fire at one another. Debris was everywhere, but the two Jedi effortlessly flew by it as they feverishly scanned the area for General Grievous' ship.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin kept their Force bonds with their wives opened, so they could make sure they were still alive and well. However, the two Jedi were careful to block their thoughts and actions as they flew through the battle so they would not frighten their wives. Aila and Padmé were already in a precarious position and both Jedi were trying their best to limit their anxiety.

Aila and Padmé were worried about their husbands as they scanned the viewports, of the room they were being held in, for any sign of their husbands' starfighters. They did have some relief knowing they were still alive because they continued to feel love and reassurance flow to them over their bonds.

"We need to find the flagship." Anakin stated to himself as he continued to scan the area after narrowly escaping a large explosion. "Lock onto it, R2."

The domed droid beeped in acknowledgment and immediately started scanning the area. The little droid had found a few potential targets, but it would take him a minute longer to lock down on the exact one as the number of ships over Coruscant made pinpointing anything difficult, even for a droid.

"Wait!" Anakin exclaimed.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan half yelled back. His former padawan's exclamation had sounded loud in his ear and had startled him out of his concentration. He turned the volume down on the comm. channel between him and Anakin while he scanned the area to see what had captured Anakin's interest.

"Master, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead, the one crawling with vulture droids."

"Oh, I see it." Obi-Wan gave a frustrated sigh when he spotted the ship Anakin indicated. He knew he should have expected the tight security, Grievous was known for allowing others to protect him while he took all the glory. Although droids were not as cunning as a human pilot, Obi-Wan and Anakin had seen the droids in action on numerous campaigns and both Jedi knew they were very agile. Anakin may have been confident with his piloting skills to get him to their target, but Obi-Wan's old dislike of flying made him less enthused about this predicament. He would have preferred if their trek had been free of any blockages.

However, Obi-Wan knew that ship was where Aila was being held and he was not about to let his qualms about flying or a few vulture droids to get in his way. With this thought, he took a deep breath to clear his mind as he spotted the first few ships making their way to engage them. Trying to boost his confidence, Obi-Wan muttered, "Oh, this is going to be easy." Unfortunately rather than a steely determined tone, Obi-Wan's statement came out sarcastic and with a hint of trepidation. Nevertheless, he gritted his teeth and reached out with the Force to prepare to thwart his approaching enemy.

"Oddball, do you copy?" Obi-Wan hailed one of his clone troopers that was flying behind the two Jedi.

There was a moment's pause before Obi-Wan received an answer. "Copy, Red Leader."

"Mark my position. Form your squad up behind me." Obi-Wan cast a glance out his left viewport and saw Anakin nod to him before the younger Jedi focused his gaze back at the incoming droid ships.

"We're on your tail, General Kenobi" The clone acknowledged before ordering his squad to "Set S-foils in attack position."

As the clone troops caught up with their commanding officers, Obi-Wan and Anakin locked their starfighters into attack position. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes when he heard Anakin murmur over the comm. system, "This is where the fun begins."

"Let them pass between us." Obi-Wan called out, hoping the droids would engage the clone troops and leave him and Anakin clear to reach Grievous' ship.

Obi-Wan's plan initially worked. Weaving between the vulture droids, Obi-Wan and Anakin were able to escape them while the clones fired relentlessly at the approaching enemy, taking out the majority of the offending droids. However, the few droids that managed to survive quickly turned themselves around to fire point blank at the clones. Several clone ships were blasted apart before anything could be done and others were frantically calling for backup. Obi-Wan and Anakin both heard Oddball's frantic plea, "They're all over me. Get them off my…." The comm. channel went dead with static.

"I'm gonna go help them out." Anakin called out, hating the idea of losing another soul to the war. He had seen soldiers die countless times. He knew death was a part of war, but he always felt he should try his best to prevent it, when possible.

"No!" Obi-Wan barked over the comm. channel. He was not diverting his path now that they were so close to their target. Aila had already been kidnapped for far too long, and he was not about to risk her life for that of a clone.

Deep down, Obi-Wan felt a sense of guilt at this thought. He was condemning his faithful troops for his own selfish ends. However, in his mind, the thought of Aila dying was a source of greater pain and helped negate his uneasy feelings. He stuttered slightly when he responded to Anakin once more. "No…No… They are – uh, doing their job, so we can do ours." Although he was giving Anakin a reason to stay on their present course, Obi-Wan admitted he was also trying to vindicate his decision for his own conscious as well.

A second later, Oddball's ship was shot down and Obi-Wan told himself that neither he nor Anakin would have had time to save him had they circled back; further convincing him that he had made the right decision. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan was not able to bask in his shrewdness because without their clone troops, both him and Anakin were now the prime targets of the vulture droids who immediately sent four homing missiles at them.

"Missiles. Pull up." Anakin shouted, spotting the incoming threat first.

Both Jedi maneuvered away from the missiles, managing to barely miss impact. "They overshot us." Obi-Wan replied when he and Anakin regrouped their formation.

Anakin shook his head as his ship's computer told a different story. "They're coming around."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock when his computer confirmed Anakin's statement. Quickly, Anakin and he split apart, but two missiles continued to follow both Jedi, respectively. Both R4-P17 and R2D2, Obi-Wan and Anakin's respective astromech droids, beeped warnings at their human counterparts.

"All right, R4. Let's try Anakin's method." Usually, Obi-Wan would take a more conservative approach to handling the missiles, rather than adopting Anakin's more high risk maneuvers. Anakin was a stronger flyer than Obi-Wan which was why Obi-Wan was the General for ground assaults and Anakin was the wing commander. However, with time of the essence and his wife's life on the line, Obi-Wan was willing to try a more daring maneuver. At exactly the same moment, Anakin and Obi-Wan both pushed their starfighters into a violent spin.

Unable to lock onto Anakin's ship, the two missiles trailing him collided into one another, eliminating their threat. Clear of the missiles, Anakin then moved to help Obi-Wan rid himself of his missiles. Obi-Wan's missiles collided into one another as well. However, in the explosion several buzz droids were released. Having been released behind Obi-Wan, the buzz droids should not have been a threat. However, a disabled clone arc-170 starfighter came hurtling in front of Obi-Wan's path, causing the Jedi Knight to decelerate and pull up to avoid a collision. The abrupt movement stalled Obi-Wan's ship momentarily and allowed one of the buzz droids, from the explosion behind him, to claw its way onto the back of his ship.

Obi-Wan was too distracted to see the buzz droid, as he realigned himself to move towards Grievous' ship. It was not until he heard a sizzle and a wail from R4 that he realized they had picked up the stray droid. The droid had managed to disable Obi-Wan's armaments and was now creeping towards R4.

"I'm hit." Obi-Wan called out to Anakin. "It has disabled my blasters."

"I see it. Buzz droid." Anakin confirmed.

"R4, be careful, you have a…." Obi-Wan tried to warn his droid companion. Unfortunately, his words were too late for the astromech droid to attempt to defend itself and the buzz droid wasted no time is dismembering its opponent's domed head.

"Oh dear!" Obi-Wan shouted as he saw R4's head go flying off his ship. The last time he had witnessed a similar event had been when he had entered the wormhole that had caused him to crash on Aila's home planet. The only bright spot to R4's demise was that when R4's domed top came off, the buzz droid had lost its footing and slid off Obi-Wan's ship.

"You are clear." Anakin stated, seeing the buzz droid fall off Obi-Wan's ship. "The General's command ship is dead ahead."

R2D2 squealed in panic as he received a scan on Grievous' shields.

"Well, have you noticed the shields are still up?" Obi-Wan irritatingly voiced R2D2's concerns.

Having been distracted by Obi-Wan's predicament with the buzz droid, Anakin had not bothered to check the status of Grievous' shields. "Sorry, Master." He stated in a rush before pulling his ship into an elegant arc so he was in position to fire at the main controls of Grievous' shields.

Anakin's aim was true, and the shields came down in seconds. However, Grievous' ship was more protected than either Jedi expected. They both watched as a solid metal barrier moved to block their path. "Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan shouted as both he and Anakin pushed their ships towards the narrowing space to Grievous' landing bay.

Both Jedi managed to make it inside, but they were unable to make a proper landing due to their speed and their ships shot sparks out as their hulls scraped across the landing bay's durasteel floor.


	91. Ch 90: The Rescue

**A/N:** I know you all would like this to be a longer chapter, but the next sequence is complicated and needs to be in a stand-alone chapter. In the movie, there were only 4 people involved, now I have 6. I'll post when DRL gives me a break.

* * *

**Chapter 90: The Rescue**

General Grievous had stationed several battle droids in the landing area of his ship. The cyborg was certain Obi-Wan and Anakin would find a way onto his ship, but he was not going to make their journey easy. He had droids stationed everywhere with orders to kill the Jedi on sight. Grievous' knew this was going against the wishes of his Sith employers. They had their own plans for the demise of the Jedi, but Grievous wanted an insurance policy in case things changed.

Obi-Wan and Anakin's ships happened to take out a few of Grievous' droids as they skidded across the landing bay. However, once they had slowed their momentum enough to safely leap from their starfighters, both Jedi ignited their lightsabers to engage the remaining droids.

Blaster shots rained down on Obi-Wan, Anakin, and R2D2, who moved from his spot inside Anakin's starfighter to aid his companions. R2D2 stayed close to Anakin initially as the Jedi was able to effectively protect both of them from the blaster fire. The battle droids were not lasting long against the two Jedi knights who were quickly reducing the droids to scrap by slicing them in half, or deflecting blaster bolts back at them.

In the midst of swinging his cerulean saber at another droid, Obi-Wan spotted a computer terminal set into the wall. Seeing that there were only a few remaining droids left that Anakin and he could take care of, Obi-Wan called out to R2D2. "R2, locate Aila and Padmé."

R2D2 chirped as it moved toward the data terminal. By the time the astromech droid reached its destination, its Jedi companions had dispatched the remaining battle droids and were striding towards its side.

R2D2 brought up a map of Grievous' ship and traced Chancellor Len Itappa's tracking signal. As the leader of the Republic, Chancellor Itappa always wore a tracking device for security purposes. It had never been used before, but Obi-Wan was glad the Chancellor had it. It would make finding Aila in the vast ship much easier.

As R2D2 traced a path from their current position to the Chancellor's location, Obi-Wan voiced out loud what they were about to do. "The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there..." Obi-Wan pointed at the location R2D2's graphic indicated. "…The observation platform at the top of the spire."

Anakin nodded, but then cast a leery glance over his shoulder as he felt a sense of unease. "This seems all too easy."

"Then let's thank the Force for small favors." Obi-Wan winked at his former padawan before turning to stride out of the landing bay. Anakin began to follow him, but was stopped when R2D2 gave a few insistent beeps.

Obi-Wan gave an exasperated sigh at the time they were wasting, but Anakin was much more caring when he addressed his wife's droid. "R2, go back. I need you to stay with the ship. I'll find Padmé. I won't let anything happen to her, I promise."

The little droid was fully aware of Anakin's devotion to its mistress and although it would have liked to join its friend, the droid would do as it was told.

Trying to get things moving once more, Obi-Wan tossed a small comlink to the droid. "Here. Take this and wait for orders."

Anakin quirked an eyebrow at Obi-Wan's clipped tone, but shrugged as his former Master started walking again. He had noticed that Obi-Wan was acting rather agitated lately, but he knew it was just because of Aila's capture. Anakin suspected he was acting just as odd with his own concern for Padmé. He was just more attuned to the change in Obi-Wan since they weren't his own emotions.

* * *

"No loose wire jokes." Anakin spoke sternly after seeing the unspoken complaints about his wife's little droid in Obi-Wan's eyes. Anakin and Obi-Wan had been forced to fight a few battle droids on the elevator they were currently taking to the top of the spire. When the droids had detected their presence on the elevator, they had put an emergency stop to it, almost trapping the Jedi. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan were able to easily fend off the droids, but they were forced to contact R2D2 to get the elevator moving again. There had been a moment of confusion by the little droid as it sent the elevator in the wrong direction, before setting the elevator's course back up towards the observation platform. This mix up had irritated Obi-Wan, who saw it as a few more lost seconds to rescue his wife.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, knowing Anakin's loyalty to R2D2 was solely based on the droid's relationship to Padmé. Not wanting to start an argument with his former apprentice, Obi-Wan brushed Anakin's comment aside. "Did I say anything?"

"He's trying." Anakin continued, looking Obi-Wan square in the eye to emphasize his point.

"I didn't say anything." Obi-Wan stated exasperatedly, but his eyes still showed his doubts in the little droids abilities.

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest and raised a skeptical eyebrow at his former master. "Maybe not, but I can tell you were thinking it, and I don't need my Jedi abilities for that."

"It's just…." Obi-Wan began to defend himself.

Anakin placed a comforting hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and flashed a warm smile. He might not like Obi-Wan's comments about R2D2, but he knew what caused them. "I am worried about them too, but we are almost there."

Obi-Wan gave a deep sigh. "I will be happier once Aila is off this ship."

"As will I, with Padmé." Anakin replied.

* * *

The lift took Anakin and Obi-Wan to the far side of the observation platform. Obi-Wan exited the lift first and immediately looked left and right for any sign of his wife. 

"Obi-Wan!" Aila shouted as she saw the familiar cloaked figure. She felt a great deal of relief upon seeing him.

Obi-Wan located Aila's bound form at the foot of the Chancellor's chair at the other side of the room and immediately ran towards her. Anakin was closely following behind him as he heard his name called out by Padmé.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan questions as he knelt before his wife, waving his hand over her binders to release them. "Are you hurt?" Obi-Wan was staring deeply into Aila's eyes as he attempted to wave his hand over Chancellor Itappa's binders.

Once she was free, Aila answered Obi-Wan's questions by wrapping her arms around him tightly and pressing her lips to his in a desperate kiss. Distracted by Aila's ardent behavior, Obi-Wan only managed to get the binder on Itappa's right hand released.

"Padmé!" Anakin exclaimed as he released her binders and echoed Obi-Wan's previous questions to Aila. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Padmé stated as she struggled to move closer to him.

Anakin noticed his wife's struggle and quickly moved to help her, but he jerked his hand back abruptly when he felt an unfamiliar change in her Force presence and her dress shifted to show a change in her figure.

Padmé bit her bottom lip as she witnessed Anakin's reaction to her pregnancy. "I wanted to tell you." She whispered sadly, so the Chancellor wouldn't hear her. "I… I didn't want you to worry about me."

A new sense of fear clouded Anakin's features as he realized that not only was Padmé in danger, but so was the life of his unborn child.

Padmé saw the look of horror on Anakin's face and misinterpreted it as Anakin not wanting the child. A tear ran down her cheek in response.

"What's wrong?" Anakin whispered back, placing a light kiss on Padmé's lips while brushing her tear away. Normally he would have been more careful with his actions around the Chancellor, but the sudden revelation of his impending fatherhood had loosened his restraint over his emotions. The good news was that the Chancellor was too busy smiling at Obi-Wan and Aila's reunion to give notice to Anakin or Padmé.

"You don't want the baby." Padmé mumbled, her voice cracking slightly.

Anakin pulled back momentarily, his confused eyes locking with her tearful ones. He also opened up his Force bond with her, to figure out where she had come up with such a ludicrous idea. When he realized his initial shock to the news had been her cause of distress, Anakin had quickly pulled Padmé into his embrace, kissing her soundly. Unable to speak while his lips were pressed against hers, Anakin spoke over their Force bond. "Nonsense. You just surprised me. I want this baby."

Anakin smiled as he felt a great sense of relief come over his wife and she wrapped her arms around him to draw her deeper into their kiss.

Chancellor Itappa's left hand was still bound to the chair he was sitting in while his two Jedi rescuers showed their affection to their respective wives. Although he should have been annoyed by Anakin and Obi-Wan's disregard for him, he could not help but smile knowingly at Obi-Wan.

He spent a couple minutes simply watching Obi-Wan and Aila share their affection for one another, but broke his gaze when he felt and heard another presence enter the room.

"Count Dooku." Itappa spoke the brief warning to Obi-Wan and Anakin, causing the two Jedi to end their passionate displays and turn sharply towards the approaching Sith Lord.


	92. Ch 91: Restructuring of the Sith Order

**Chapter 91: Restructuring of the Sith Order**

"Stay behind me." Anakin and Obi-Wan spoke simultaneously to Padmé and Aila as they helped their wives to their feet.

"Please be careful." Aila murmured to Obi-Wan as he shrugged off his Jedi cloak and gave it to her.

"Get help. You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord." Itappa echoed Aila's concerns.

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder at Itappa before cheekily replying, "Chancellor Itappa, Sith Lords are our speciality." Next to him Aila blinked a few times as she was assaulted by another onslaught of memories, but she was more concerned about her husband than her reoccurring headaches.

"Anakin, be careful." Padmé whispered as she took Anakin's Jedi cloak from him.

"I will. Just stay behind me." Anakin urged before turning his attention back to the approaching Sith.

Padmé and Aila looked on with great trepidation as they watched their husbands draw out their lightsabers.

"Your swords. Please." Dooku drawled in a bored tone. "We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the ladies." Dooku gestured towards Aila and Padmé.

Aila's heart raced as Obi-Wan left her side and walked towards Dooku and she cringed as she heard her husband growl, "You won't get away this time, Dooku."

She cast a wary glance at Padmé when both Obi-Wan and Anakin ignited their sabers to engage Dooku in battle. Both women were helpless to do anything, but watch. Focused on their husbands' actions, neither woman noticed Itappa's reaction to the proceedings. The Supreme Chancellor had his head held high with a ghost of a smile crossing his lips.

Obi-Wan and Anakin tried to catch Dooku off guard by swinging their lightsabers to either side of the Sith. However, through his use of the dark side, the Sith lord was able to move at a speed where he could effortlessly block the attacks from his Jedi opponents.

As the first wave of attack ended with Dooku's success, the Sith drew his crimson saber down in a defensive position while he mocked his opponents. "I've been looking forward to this."

Anakin flexed the fingers of his mechanical hand as he circled around the Sith towards the right. Obi-Wan was moving to the left and in the opposite direction of Anakin. In an attempt to intimidate his opponent, Anakin answered Dooku's taunt, "My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count." Anakin knew this was not the case, but he knew fear could be a powerful weapon in battle.

Behind him, Padmé's face grew pale as she heard Anakin's words and she tightened her grip on his cloak, praying that he was right. He had lost his arm in his last encounter with Dooku and she feared what he could lose in this battle. Aila had moved closer to Padmé during Obi-Wan and Anakin's initial strike. In her hands, Obi-Wan's Jedi cloak shook with her fear of the outcome of this fight.

"You won't win, again." Obi-Wan added to Anakin's taunt.

Dooku sneered. "Good. Twice the pride, double the fall."

Obi-Wan struck first, swinging his saber high at Dooku's head. However, Dooku easily deflected it with his crimson blade and with an unnatural speed moved to stop Anakin who was attempting to swing at his right hand side.

Obi-Wan lunged forward as Dooku deflected Anakin's attack, but Obi-Wan failed to connect as Dooku sidestepped the Jedi in anticipation of the attack.

Frustrated by their lack of progress, Obi-Wan regrouped with Anakin and both Jedi violently swung their lightsabers at their opponent. Both were looking for any opportunity to strike and disable the Sith.

The power of the dark side helped Dooku's aged body keep up with the frenetic movements of his younger opponents, but he was also aware of the limits of his power. Knowing it would be easier to destroy the Jedi one at a time, he quickly swung his saber down toward Obi-Wan who was forced to step back to avoid a deadly strike. Then as Dooku swung left at Anakin's midsection, he extended his hand to Force shove Obi-Wan out of the way.

"Obi-Wan!" Aila screamed as she watched her husband hit the ground hard. Unable to stop herself, she ran to his side.

Obi-Wan groaned as he hit the ground, the wind momentarily knocked out of him. He desperately gasped for breath, knowing he needed to help Anakin.

"Are you all right?" Aila asked as she knelt beside her husband.

"Get back, Aila!" Obi-Wan shouted at his wife before shakily standing up. They were too close to Dooku and Anakin and Aila could easily be caught up in the attack.

Aila just stood still, staring at her husband as if dumbstruck. She was trying to help him, but now that he was standing of his own volition, she did not know what to do. Obi-Wan noticed Aila had not retreated back from him, so as he ignited his saber to rejoin the fight, he gently nudged Aila with the Force to encourage her to move. He had a commanding tone, as he ordered his wife to return to the other side of the room. "Go stand by the Chancellor. You will be safer there."

There was another moment of hesitation on Aila's part, but after another insistent Force shove by her husband, she started moving back to her original position next to Padmé.

Once he was certain Aila was out of harms way, Obi-Wan vaulted up a flight of stairs that led to the lifts Anakin and him had taken earlier. Another stairwell ran down on the opposite end of the room, where Anakin was currently engaging Dooku in a flurry of attacks. Obi-Wan would try to sneak up behind the Sith to deliver his next attack.

Obi-Wan swung his cerulean blade high at Dooku's head, but after parrying a strike from Anakin, Dooku swung his crimson blade behind him in time to stop Obi-Wan's attack. Then to even the number of attackers once more, Dooku violently Force kicked Obi-Wan who landed on the floor, sprawled out on his back with the wind knocked out of him once more.

Additionally, Dooku used the Force to grab Anakin around the neck, causing the young Jedi to gasp for breath as he clawed at the invisible fingers restraining his airway. Dooku smiled as he heard the young Jedi gasping for breath and when he knew that Anakin was losing consciousness from oxygen deprivation, he used the force to fling Anakin off the stairwell and to the floor.

"Anakin!" Padmé screamed as she tried to move towards her husband. However, Aila held Padmé back after being yelled at by Obi-Wan for a similar action.

Dooku heard an angry growl emanate from Obi-Wan as the other Jedi leapt up from his sprawled position. Wanting to ensure that the battle remained one Jedi Knight versus one Sith Lord, Dooku used the Force to pull a piece of the second floor balcony to his right and set it on top of Anakin to immobilize the Jedi.

At the sight of her husband being helplessly bombarded by scaffolding, Padmé gave a terrified shout of "Nooo!" before breaking free from Aila's grasp and moving as quickly as her pregnant body would allow to her husband's side.

Aila broke her gaze from her husband's renewed fight with Dooku to call after Padmé. "Padmé!" Aila knew she should be stopping her friend from running to Anakin's side, but Aila knew that if it was Obi-Wan under the rubble, she would have done anything to help him. That thought brought up another flash of memories that caused Aila to grab her forehead.

Itappa cast a worried glance, first at the battle between Obi-Wan and Dooku, who had both back flipped off the second floor and were violently swinging their sabers left and right at one another, and then at Padmé and Aila. Padmé had managed to kneel down next to Anakin and was trying to revive him, while Aila was standing four feet away from the Chancellor as if unsure whether to join Padmé or not.

The Chancellor took that decision out of Aila's hands as he waved his free right hand at a few of the ceiling tiles above Padmé's head. Itappa hid his amused smirk when a lone ceiling tile hit Padmé in the head, knocking the Senator out so that she rested on top of her husband.

"Padmé!" Aila screamed in horror, running to her friend's side to make sure she was all right. All Aila could think of was that something terrible could have happened to Padmé and Anakin's baby.

With the two women, momentarily out of the way, Chancellor Itappa returned his gaze to the battle between Dooku and Obi-Wan.

"I sense much fear in you, Kenobi. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them." Dooku growled as he pressed his crimson blade against Obi-Wan's. Dooku was using his right hand to hold his lightsaber while he held his left hand at his side, ready to change attack positions.

Obi-Wan's eyes squinted in determination as he pushed back against Dooku's saber, waiting for the right opportunity to attack.

Dooku's left hand moved suddenly, outstretched in Aila's direction and waving in the air. Obi-Wan cast a glance over his shoulder and watched as Aila crumpled to the floor beside Padmé and Anakin.

For his part, Dooku had not instigated the motion of his hand, and cast a weary glance at Itappa who kept his face passive as the slight movement of his own right hand ceased.

"Nooo!" Obi-Wan shouted, his eyes flashing yellow after he watched Aila collapse to the floor. He swung his saber left at Dooku's midsection and then quickly spun to the right after the Sith Lord blocked the attack. Taken aback by the turn of events and the ferocity of Obi-Wan's attack, Dooku was forced to step backwards to defend himself. He was managing to block Obi-Wan's attacks, but he was not sure how much longer the dark side could aide his tiring body.

Obi-Wan spun low to take out Dooku's legs, which the Sith Lord vaulted over before attempting to strike at Obi-Wan from above. Obi-Wan rolled catlike across the durasteel floor before rising to his feet to swing at Dooku's right side once more. As he had done many times during this battle, Dooku deflected Obi-Wan's attack and then positioned himself in a defensive stance. However, Dooku miscalculated Obi-Wan's boldness when the Jedi Knight was infuriated.

Stepping closer to Dooku so that cerulean and crimson blades clashed together, Obi-Wan grabbed both of Dooku's wrists. In an attempt to free himself from the Jedi's grasp, Dooku pulled his arms down to try to hit Obi-Wan's left shoulder. However, with a quick sidestep, Obi-Wan was able to pull Dooku's hands to his side and cut through the Sith's wrists with his sapphire blade. Before Dooku's saber hit the ground, Obi-Wan called upon the Force to draw it into his right hand.

Dooku sank to his knees in agonized pain as he looked into the heartless amber eyes of his assailant who now held two lightsabers at his neck.

"Good, Obi-Wan. Good." Itappa praised with a chuckle that hid a faint cackle.

Obi-Wan cast a glance over his shoulder at the Chancellor before locking his gaze back on Dooku. This Sith Lord had dared to attack Aila twice and now Obi-Wan had finally bested him. One less Sith Lord would be a threat to the galaxy after this day. Obi-Wan gave a slight smile as Dooku physically trembled. Obi-Wan could sense a combination of fear and pain emanating from the Sith Lord, and the Jedi relished it as part of his victory.

Itappa's joyous laughter at Obi-Wan's defeat of the Sith continued for another minute before it abruptly stopped and the leader of the galaxy issued a new order. "Kill him."

Dooku cast a shocked glance at Itappa in response, pleading for mercy. However, all the Sith received was a cold and callous smile in return. "Kill him now." Itappa repeated his order.

Obi-Wan almost moved his sabers at the sound of the order. The Sith deserved to die for his crimes against the Republic, the Jedi, and most importantly in Obi-Wan's mind, Dooku's crimes against Aila. That thought was enough to compel Obi-Wan to move the lightsabers in his hand, but a voice in his head stopped him.

"It is not the Jedi way! Let him stand trial for his crimes."

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan whispered softly, the yellow in hi eyes receding, so that his natural blue green color showed itself.

There was no response to Obi-Wan's question. The Jedi knight looked down dazedly at his captive and blinked several times as he absorbed the words he imagined had come from his former master.

"I shouldn't." Obi-Wan stated, his hands shaking slightly in indecision. Dooku's face relaxed slightly at this acknowledgement.

"Look what he did to Anakin, to Padmé, to Aila…." The Chancellor offered, drawing out Aila's name to persuade Obi-Wan to do his bidding.

A sickly yellow color slowly seeped back into Obi-Wan's eyes.

"He attacked her. He planned to kill her! Kill him."

"No! Obi-Wan, no!" The voice from earlier echoed in Obi-Wan's mind.

However, the voice was unheard over the Chancellor's, "Do it!"

Without any further coaxing needed, Obi-Wan drew his two sabers across Dooku's neck, severing Dooku's head before the Sith knew what was happening.


	93. Ch 92: Trouble in the Lifts

**A/N: **You all are being spoiled this weekend. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 92: Trouble in the Lifts **

With his work finished, Obi-Wan deactivated the crimson and cerulean lightsabers, taking a deep breath as he heard one last, "Nooooo!" in his head. Obi-Wan's eyes still glowed yellow from his previous actions, but they had a deadened look as he stared vacantly at Dooku's decapitated body.

"You did well, Obi-Wan." Chancellor Itappa praised, drawing the Jedi out of his brooding. "He was too dangerous to be kept alive."

Obi-Wan turned away from the death he had caused and walked toward the Supreme Chancellor. Obi-Wan dropped Dooku's lightsaber to the floor before waving his hand over the Force binder on Itappa's left hand that kept the galactic leader restrained. As he went about his task, Obi-Wan felt a sense of guilt wash over him for his blatant disregard over the words the voice in his head provided. It might not have been Qui-Gon that said them, but Obi-Wan knew his old Master would have frowned upon his actions.

"Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have done that. It's not the Jedi way." The amber hue in Obi-Wan's eyes receded once more as his bottom lip trembled over his recent actions. After Tatooine, he had vowed to be the consummate Jedi Knight, and he had just failed himself again.

Itappa saw Obi-Wan's morose reaction and did his best to comfort his Jedi friend. No longer restrained, Itappa stood from his chair and stepped next to Obi-Wan so he could place a reassuring hand on the Jedi's shoulder. "It is only natural. He attacked Aila, and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, Obi-Wan. Remember what you told me about Anakin's mother and the Sand People?"

Obi-Wan could almost hear the screams of that night resounding in his head and he cringed slightly at the memory. He had acted in anger that night because the Sand People had potentially ruined all the work he had done to prevent Anakin's fall to darkness. To Obi-Wan's relief, Anakin had pulled through that tragedy and seemed to be free and clear of the dark side, but Obi-Wan was not sure if he could say that of himself.

When Obi-Wan had killed the Sand People on Tatooine, he had felt powerful, invincible, as if nothing could stop him. He had just experienced a similar feeling as he had ended Dooku's life. The feeling was intoxicating, but left Obi-Wan doubtful of its benefits. His actions on Tatooine and to Dooku a moment ago went against everything he had been taught as a Jedi.

"It's not the Jedi way." Obi-Wan repeated, hanging his head in grief. Everything Obi-Wan had done since returning to Coruscant with Aila the first time was to prevent Anakin's fall. He had purposefully done things to prevent events that led to Anakin's fall in the movies Aila had shown him. He had been certain he had changed the future, but now he questioned whether his actions were for the best.

Itappa sensed Obi-Wan's warring emotions, and offered the young Jedi a reasoning to justify his actions. "Is the Jedi way to leave Aila, Padmé, and I in the hands of known killers? Since we were taken on board this ship, no Jedi have come to rescue us except you and young Skywalker. They left us for dead." Itappa paused momentarily to let Obi-Wan process his words. "Your actions were just; Dooku was too dangerous to be left alive."

"He could have stood trial." Obi-Wan countered weakly. His voice shook a little as he fought to suppress his anger at the news that the Jedi Council had sent no one to help his wife.

"Perhaps, but what if the courts set him free. I hate to admit it, but some in our government can be bought. Dooku was independently wealthy; he could have purchased his freedom and returned to terrorize the galaxy once more."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment while he reflected on the Chancellor's comments. He had to admit that all of the Chancellor's arguments seemed plausible, and to his relief, made him feel better. "You are right." Obi-Wan stated with more confidence than before. "He was too dangerous to stay alive."

Itappa smiled and patted Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You fulfilled the spirit of your Jedi mandate."

Obi-Wan had never thought of his actions from that perspective, and gave a relieved smile as he took in the Chancellor's words. Jedi were to protect the galaxy, and through Dooku's death, Obi-Wan had done that. The Jedi Council may have disapproved of his methods, but in the end, Obi-Wan had protected the galaxy from the Sith, something the Council had not been able to do on their own. Yes, Obi-Wan still felt a sense of unease over the ferocity of his actions, but as long as he was mindful of his thoughts from this moment onward he thought he would be safe from darkness. After all, he only had one more Sith Lord to find to protect the galaxy completely.

Itappa hid an amused smirk as he turned toward the prone forms of Anakin, Padmé, and Aila. Anakin had given a resounding groan that had drawn Obi-Wan and Itappa's attention to their other companions.

* * *

Anakin groaned again as he tried to push himself off the floor, only to be found that he was pinned down by rubble and a soft warm body. "Padmé?" Anakin called out groggily.

Padmé mumbled incoherently as the sound of Anakin's voice and the shift of his body under hers woke her up. "Anakin?"

Padmé's hand rose to the back of her head as she felt a sharp pain from where the ceiling tile had hit her. It took her a moment for her groggy brain to figure out what happened, and to realize she had fallen to the floor. With a gasp, she placed a hand over her abdomen and fearfully murmured, "The baby!"

Padmé's gasp made Anakin more alert of his surroundings, and he reflexively laid one of his own hands over her abdomen to check on his child's well being. "They are fine." He replied with a sigh of relief when he felt two tiny, but strong Force presences.

"They?" Padmé asked offhandedly.

Anakin was distracted as he used the Force to push rubble off of him, and his mind had not fully processed what he had said. At Padmé's question he had blinked a few times in shock before a large grin spread across his features at his own revelation. Quickly shoving the rubble to one side, Anakin turned towards Padmé and gathered her into his arms. "Yes my angel, you are carrying our twins."

Padmé wasn't sure if she felt lightheaded from the blow she had just suffered to the head, the news Anakin had just announced, or the fact that she was currently being assaulted by her husband's lips, but she was glad Anakin was there to hold her steady. Both were completely oblivious to the fact that they were displaying their love for one another in front of the Supreme Chancellor; they were both caught up in their joyous news.

"Do you think we are ready for twins?" Padmé asked once the initial shock had worn off. For the first time, the calm and confident Nubian Senator seemed unsure of herself.

"We'll manage. Let's just get out of here." Anakin stated confidently, placing a light and reassuring peck to his wife's forehead.

While Anakin was helping Padmé to her feet, Obi-Wan had knelt down next to Aila to wake her up. "Aila?" Obi-Wan coaxed softly, drawing her up into his arms.

"Hmmm." Aila mumbled incoherently.

"Aila?" Obi-Wan called out with more urgency. He could hear the echo of laser fire hitting the ships hull and knew they all needed to get off the ship immediately.

"Obi-Wan." Aila said on a sigh, her cheek turning into his hand that was gently brushing aside a few strands of her hair.

"Is she all right?" Anakin asked after pulling Padmé to her feet and making sure she was steady.

"I think so. Dooku attacked her." Obi-Wan answered with a hint of a growl to his voice. His tone softened as he changed the subject to address Padmé. "How are you feeling Senator Amidala?"

"I'm all right, just a bump to the head."

"You and Aila should both be seen by the healers when we are back on Coruscant." Itappa replied.

"I agree." Obi-Wan stated firmly.

"What happened to Dooku?" Aila stated weakly, her eyes blinking open slowly.

"He can't hurt you anymore my goddess, he's gone." Obi-Wan stated soothingly.

In response to Obi-Wan's remark, Anakin scanned the area and made out the Sith's decapitated form on the floor. He grimaced slightly at the sight and moved to shield Padmé from witnessing the gruesome scene. Anakin planned to ask Obi-Wan about what happened with Dooku, but he would wait until Padmé and Aila weren't with them.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked, cradling Aila head in his hands as he examined her.

"I'm… I'm all right. What happened? All I remember was that I was running towards Padmé when she fell…"

Obi-Wan interrupted Aila, placing a light kiss on her lips. "Dooku attacked you, but that is over now. Can you stand? We need to get out of here."

"Yes." Aila stated, leaning on Obi-Wan's shoulder as she pushed herself off the floor. She was surprised that her head was cleared, but at the same time relieved. She wanted to be alert for their escape.

* * *

Obi-Wan was surprised by the ease of Aila's movement. He figured she would be more lethargic by her attack, but it seemed that Dooku had only put her to sleep rather than attack her. However, he stayed close to her in order to protect her and make sure she stayed upright. Without casting a second glance at Dooku's lifeless body, Obi-Wan ushered Aila, Anakin, Padmé, and Chancellor Itappa towards the lifts so they could find an escape route. Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in front of the lift doors, guarding their occupants from any potential attack.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin cast a weary glance at one another as they could hear the sound of large laser blasts hitting the hull of the ship. Both were praying that the lift would move faster and get them to their destination. "R2? Can you speed up elevator 3224?" Anakin called over the comlink to his faithful droid.

There was a brief beep of acknowledgement, but then the ship gave a sudden violent lurch that sent the occupants of the lift moving towards the door.

The Chancellor managed to press himself in the corner of the lift next to Obi-Wan so that he was secured as Grievous' ship moved into a sudden nose dive. This left Obi-Wan and Anakin free to use their Jedi reflexes to spin and catch their wives in their arms. Anakin caught Padmé and turned her so that his body would protect hers and the little ones growing inside her. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan's back's hit the lift doors hard as the ship went vertical.

"What's going on?" Aila trembled in Obi-Wan's arms.

"The ship has been hit." Obi-Wan stated, holding Aila as close to him as possible as he tried to think of a new solution to this problem.

"What are we going to do?" Padmé cried, looking up at her husband fearfully.

"Wait!" Anakin waved a hand indicating he was listening to something.

"What?" Obi-Wan barked out, unsure of what Anakin was doing.

Anakin was listening intently, squinting as he concentrated on the sounds around him. His keen knowledge of mechanical devices, particularly spacecraft, allowed him to catch fluctuations in the ships engines that his former master could not hear. "They just reversed the stabilizers. We should be leveling out soon."

"Well I hope so!" Obi-Wan barked, he felt helpless at the moment and he did not like it.

A minute went by and the ship still remained in its vertical position. "Why are we still moving down?" Aila asked on a choked cry. She had buried her face in Obi-Wan's tunic periodically mumbling how much she hated flying.

Obi-Wan patted Aila's head reassuringly; trying to block his agreement with her about flying, knowing it would just upset her. He cast a scowl at Anakin who was running his fingers soothingly through Padmé's hair; she had her face buried in his chest, similarly to Aila. Through the Force, Obi-Wan silently asked Anakin what was going on, only to receive a shrug in return. Angered by this response, Obi-Wan mouthed, "I have a bad feeling about this!" before turning away to console Aila and pray to the Force that a solution could be found.

"We're leveling out." Itappa stated as he felt himself slide slowly onto the floor a few seconds later. Soon afterwards, Anakin and Obi-Wan slid back to the floor and steadied Padmé and Aila on their feet, sending reassurance over their Force bonds to ease their wives' nerves.

After another second, the lift doors opened to the ship's main floor and all occupants quickly stepped into the hallway, all feeling better to be out of the lift. All were silent as they took a few steps away from the lift. When Anakin was sure the ship was stabilized and would not fall again, he confidently stated, "See? No problem."

As if to mock the young Jedi, a set of ray shields immediately activated preventing them from moving forward down the hallway. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as in the next moment; R2D2 was kicked through a side doorway by a small troop of battle droids that had come to capture them. As Padmé and Aila both took a step behind their Jedi husbands, Obi-Wan sarcastically remarked to his former padawan. "Do you have a plan 'B'?"


	94. Ch 93: Another Happy Landing

**Chapter 93: Another Happy Landing**

Aila trembled as she was marched, next to her husband into the command center of General Grievous' ship. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan's lightsabers had been confiscated by the droids that had captured them and bound their wrists together. She could not understand how either Jedi could remain calm when they were being taken to face Master Gallia's murderer.

"Because they did not use Force binders." Obi-Wan stated over their Force bond. "Have faith, my love, we'll get out of this."

Padmé stood next to Anakin, who was to Obi-Wan's right, and was showing far more confidence than Aila, but after years of political training she was not about to let the enemy see her fear. R2D2 was stationed between Obi-Wan and Anakin and Chancellor Itappa stood behind all of them, maintaining his defiant posture as they stood before the fearsome droid general.

Grievous gave a mock bow as he watched his guests enter the room. "Ah, yes. The negotiator, General Kenobi. We've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue." Grievous mocked as he took Obi-Wan and Anakin's lightsabers from one of the battle droids. "And. Anakin Skywalker."

Padmé stiffened slightly at Grievous' address of her husband. "I've always expected someone with your reputation to be a little older." Grievous walked up to Anakin so that they were face to face as he tried to intimidate the younger Jedi. He had met Kenobi and Skywalker on a few of his campaigns, but this was the first time he had a chance to gloat in front of them.

Anakin cast a defiant look at his captor before replying with a faint smile, "General Grievous, you are shorter than I expected."

"Jedi scum!" Grievous growled, causing both Aila and Padmé to tense.

"We have a job to do, Anakin. Try not to upset him." Obi-Wan stated offhandedly. Behind him, Aila wanted to kick her husband for the joking manner he was using.

R2D2 shifted slightly as Grievous spoke again. "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection." With great ceremony, Grievous placed the sabers within the folds of his cloak.

"Not this time. And this time, you won't escape." Obi-Wan stated defiantly. Aila's heart raced as she tried to anticipate her husband's next move.

"R2!" Anakin shouted, causing the droid to initiate a distraction of sparks, beeps, whistles, and electrical shocks. At the same moment that this was going on, Obi-Wan turned his back to Grievous, calling his saber from the droid general's cloak and into his hands. As soon as his saber was ignited, Obi-Wan broke through his bonds and turned to slice Anakin's before helping Aila out of hers. Once Anakin was free, he called his own saber from Grievous' cloak and released Padmé from her binders.

"Crush them!" Grievous screamed in rage, instigating movement from two of his bodyguards. Holding their wives' hands tightly, the two Jedi pulled them along behind them as they engaged the mindless guards. Anakin took care of one, slicing it in half before rescuing the Chancellor from two battle droids that had tried to use him as a shield. Anakin then moved forward, pulling Padmé along after him as he took out the remaining Nemoidians and battle droids in the room.

Obi-Wan pushed Aila behind him to keep her protected as he fended off Grievous' other bodyguard. The mindless droid's electrostaff blurred in swift fluid movements, but Obi-Wan was still able to find an opening to behead the droid in a matter of moments.

Obi-Wan had turned away from the bodyguard after the beheading, only to be met by Aila's frightened eyes as she pointed behind him. Obi-Wan turned around just in time to block an attack to his left shoulder as the beheaded droid continued to fight. Caught off guard momentarily, Obi-Wan had to take up a defensive stance as the drone attacked left and right at great speed. However, like before, Obi-Wan was able to find an opening to cut the drone in half and rendering it incapacitated.

Aila blinked in mild surprise as another headache overtook her, but she wasn't able to dwell on it because Obi-Wan had grabbed her hand as he helped Anakin engage the remainder of the battle droids on a path toward Grievous' himself, who had picked up an electrostaff to fight the Jedi.

"Obi-Wan, be careful!" Aila shouted, fearing that what happened to Master Gallia would happen to her husband.

Aila need not have worried because Obi-Wan was fully aware of Grievous' ability. He tried to take the droid General by surprise and called upon the Force to shove the droid General onto his back. Fueled by his anger that Grievous had dared to kidnap his wife, Obi-Wan put as much power as he could into his Force shove and ended up shattering the droid General's chest plate. Grievous gasped and gave a raspy cough as his fragile lungs were bruised and nicked by Obi-Wan's attack.

Obi-Wan smirked as he approached Grievous for a final strike. Anakin had just come around the corner to prevent Grievous' retreat, trapping the droid general within the command center's narrow walkway.

Grievous looked left and right fearfully for a means of escape before an evil glint sparkled in his eyes. "You lose, General Kenobi!" Grievous shouted before throwing his electrostaff at the ships main viewport.

"Aila!", "Padmé!" Obi-Wan and Anakin shouted simultaneously as they grabbed onto one of the ships main data terminals with their left hands and their wives with their right hands as the viewport shattered and created a vacuum that tried to suck the occupants out into space. Aila and Padmé both screamed in fright as their feet left the floor and they could both feel their hands slip in their husband's grasp.

Obi-Wan could faintly see Grievous' shadow as he clawed his way up the hull of the ship, but the Jedi knight was more preoccupied with keeping himself and Aila on board the ship. Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan could faintly see that Chancellor Itappa was struggling to maintain his hold on a nearby data terminal and R2D2 was slowly sliding along one wall towards the broken viewport.

Much to the relief of all occupants on board, the ship's safety system kicked in and slid a metal barrier in place to cover the hole in the viewport and reseal the ship. Unfortunately, while the viewport had been open, a few Republic gunships had managed to hit the ship in a few strategic locations to cause the ship to dive towards Coruscant's surface once more.

To make matters worse, they heard General Grievous chuckle over the ships comm. system before saying, "Time to abandon ship." The transmission ended abruptly with a raspy cough from the Separatists' general.

"All the escape pods have been launched." Anakin confirmed as a data console showed Grievous had launched all of them. Reflexively Padmé grabbed Anakin's upper arm in fear and Aila did the same to Obi-Wan, her knuckles turning white with the tightness of her grip.

"Grievous!" Obi-Wan growled in response before asking Anakin an important question. "Can you fly a cruiser like this?"

Anakin started moving toward the ship's pilot seat while Obi-Wan took the co-pilot chair. "You mean, do I know how to land what's left of this thing?"

"Well…." Obi-Wan prompted.

"Well under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in!" Anakin ordered to the Chancellor, Padmé, and Aila, who all immediately found seats. The Chancellor picked a seat towards the back of the control center at a separate data terminal. Padmé was seated in a chair next to Anakin with R2D2 situated between them. Aila took a seat next to Obi-Wan and her knuckles were white as she gripped the chair in fear. After inputting his clearance code to tell the Coruscant surface defense not to fire at them, Obi-Wan placed his left hand over Aila's right to give her some comfort. However, in reality, his heart was beating rapidly with his own fear.

"Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins." Anakin called to Obi-Wan as they entered Coruscant's atmosphere. The elder Jedi immediately pressed the appropriate buttons on his data terminal.

Aila and Padmé both cringed as they and the rest of the occupants of the ship were flung forward as the ship gave a mighty lurch and a horrible metallic screech was heard. In addition, Aila was assaulted by another headache as another set of memories flitted through her mind.

"We lost something." Anakin answered everyone's unasked question before returning his focus on steering the ship to the ground.

Obi-Wan, who checked his data console in response to Anakin's declaration replied, "Not to worry. We are still flying half a ship."

Aila cast her husband a furious glance, hoping he did not expect that to comfort her. In response, Obi-Wan entwined the fingers of his left hand with her right and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Aila faintly heard Anakin's "Now were really picking up speed as her eyes grew wide with terror as flames consumed the ship's viewports. She had witnessed this before in her Nubian cruiser, but she had been flying in a fully functional, fully intact ship at the time.

As she heard the sound of pieces of metal ripping off the hull of the ship, Aila could not take anymore and closed her eyes for the remainder of their descent.

"Eight plus sixty." Aila heard Obi-Wan call out some nonsense numbers before stating. "We're in the atmosphere."

"Grab that. Keep us level." Anakin ordered, meaning Obi-Wan took his hand off Aila's to grab one of the ship's controls. Aila's eyes immediately opened at the loss of her husband's hand and she shot a fearful glance at him before turning towards the viewports to see the cityscape of Coruscant laid out before her.

Unable to look at her husband who was concentrating on his task, Aila cast a glance at Padmé who was looking at her as well. Both women were white faced and silently praying to the Force that their Jedi husbands' would be able to set the hunk of metal they were strapped in safely on the ground.

"Steady." Obi-Wan muttered in an attempt to keep himself calm. In moments like this he was reminded why he hated flying. He was thankful that he could help Anakin gauge where they were and what was going on around them, having something to do kept his mind off his fear. He wished he could help Aila with hers, he could feel it over their Force bond, but at the moment he was too preoccupied for that. "Five thousand. Fire ships on the left and the right." Obi-Wan dictated to his former padawan. "Landing strip, straight ahead." He added after a brief transmission to the fire ships that were trying to douse the flames that had engulfed parts of the ship.

Anakin acknowledged Obi-Wan with a brief nod of his head, but his face showed a grimace as he voiced a new concern. "We're coming in too hot."

Both Aila and Padmé bit their bottom lips at Anakin's words and turned away from each other and back to the viewports. Both cringed as they drew closer to the ground.

All occupants in the ship were flung forward as they hit the ground, and Padmé, Aila and R2D2 gave a startled cry as they were jerked forward. Padmé and R2D2 gave another frightened scream as their ship clipped one of the city's many towers, bringing it to the ground. Aila would have screamed as well if she had seen it, but she fell victim to another of her reoccurring headaches. With her eyes closed and her hand resting on her forehead, Aila swore that if she managed to survive this ordeal she would need to see a healer to figure out where these headaches were coming from.

Over the pain in her head, Aila could hear by the horrible metallic sound the ship made as it skidded across the ground that they were slowing to a stop. Once the ship's momentum had ceased and she had been thrown forward in her chair once more, Aila chanced a glance outside; relieved to see they weren't moving any more.

Next to her, all occupants gave a great sigh of relief. There would have been silence among them, but Obi-Wan's nerves got the better of him and with a shaky smile he stated, "Another happy landing…. Ow!" Obi-Wan finished his statement with a pained exclamation as Aila smacked him on the shoulder for his comment, furious that he would make light of their near death experience.


	95. Ch 94: The Master Jedi

**Chapter 94: The Master Jedi**

After escaping from the battered remnants of Grievous' ship, Aila, Obi-Wan, Padmé, Anakin, and Chancellor Itappa were shuttled straight to the Jedi Temple. Aila, Padmé, and the Supreme Chancellor were to all receive medical treatment from the Temple healers while Obi-Wan and Anakin attended an important debriefing session of the Jedi Council. However, both Jedi were reluctant to leave their wives' sides.

"Obi-Wan, I'll be fine. I am quite capable of telling the healers what is wrong with me." Aila stated, trying to urge her husband out the door. Obi-Wan had initially been unhappy with the Council's decision to bring all of them to the Temple for medical treatment. Obi-Wan had not brought Aila inside the Jedi Temple since they moved into their apartment in the Senate building. The thought of exposing Aila to the inhabitants of the Temple brought the horrible memories from years past to the forefront of his mind. However, Obi-Wan was also aware of the skill of the Temple's healers and with a reluctant sigh decided to allow them to tend to Aila just this once.

"Is there something wrong with you? Are you feeling all right?" Obi-Wan took Aila's hand in his, trying to assess her condition. They were waiting for the healers to attend to Aila as the Galaxy's leader and a very pregnant Senator took priority over the few bumps and bruises a Jedi's wife suffered.

Aila rolled her eyes at her husband, "Master Jedi." She addressed him sarcastically. "If you do not leave you are going to be late or your meeting with the Jedi Council."

"They can wait." Obi-Wan brushed Aila's comment aside. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Obi-Wan, I'm fine, but you are giving me another headache." Aila said massaging her forehead in frustration.

"Another headache?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, I have been getting them quite frequently lately. They are really weird, I seem to get these weird flashbacks with them, but I don't know what they are. I've tried to examine them, but nothing makes sense. It seems to be a jumble of incoherent thoughts."

"Really." Obi-Wan scratched his beard tentatively as his eyes widened in recognition of Aila's ailment.

"Do you have any idea what is causing this?"

Obi-Wan sat down next to Aila, tenderly brushing the side of her face with his fingertips. "Are you ok?" Aila asked her husband when he remained silent and seemed to have a troubled expression on his face.

Obi-Wan was trying to think of a quick response to Aila's statement. Her headaches had the potential for dire consequences that Obi-Wan did not want to risk. He loved her too much to lose her over his foolish actions on Tatooine. Additionally, he did not need her to figure out what he had done to Dooku. With her memories intact, Aila was very astute in figuring out her husband's behavior. "I… I'm fine, just thinking." Obi-Wan smiled warmly to hide his outward display of guilt, but something in his eyes seemed to reveal his true feelings to Aila.

"What is it? What is bothering you? Tell me." Aila coaxed softly, bringing her hand up to play with the hair at the back of Obi-Wan's neck.

"Nothing." Obi-Wan whispered leaning back slightly into Aila's touch.

Aila's fingers stopped abruptly and she gave an exasperated sigh, "Obi-Wan…."

Obi-Wan stood up abruptly, sensing Aila was going to stubbornly continue her line of questioning. He needed some time to think about what he was going to tell her and figure out what to do with the memories she had uncovered. "I… I have to get going. The Council is waiting."

Aila quirked an eyebrow suspiciously at her husband, "What are you hiding?"

"I'll talk to you when I return, my goddess." Obi-Wan stated hastily. He retreated from Aila's treatment room, escaping another line of questioning.

Surprised by her husband's actions, Aila stood up to follow after him. However, as she approached the doorway, a young healer blocked her path and ushered her back inside to assess her condition. Aila conceded that she would just have to wait to confront her husband again.

* * *

"How is Aila?" Anakin asked, sliding a small comlink into his Jedi robes as he caught up with Obi-Wan who was walking towards the lifts to take them to the Council chambers. Anakin had stayed by Padmé's side for as long as he could. He probably lingered longer than he should have, given no one was supposed to know of his relationship with Padmé, but Anakin could not help himself. The healers had been fretting over her from the moment they found out she was pregnant. They voiced concerns that the stress of the day could force her into premature labor and had immediately started running scans on her and the babies.

Anakin almost revealed that he was the father then and there, caught up in the fear and excitement that his children could be born early. However, Padmé had silenced him with a look, telling him over their Force bond to keep their secret. Anakin had argued against her, saying he would gladly turn in his lightsaber that very second to be at her side, but Padmé would not listen. She told him she would not allow him to leave the Jedi Order on her account and told him to quit worrying because she was not in labor.

"How's Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked after giving his status on Aila. Anakin had been so caught up in his thoughts of Padmé that he had not heard Obi-Wan's previous statements.

"The healers want to observe her for a while in case she goes into labor." Anakin patted his cloak, checking that the comlink was secured. Padmé had told him he had to leave because he was starting to make a scene. However, Anakin was not about to miss the arrival of his babies if they decided to come early, so he handed R2D2 a small comlink with instructions to stay with Padmé and report to him immediately if the babies were arriving.

"Are you going to be all right for this meeting?" Obi-Wan asked as he followed Anakin into a lift that had just opened for them.

Anakin ran a nervous hand through his golden hair and took a deep breath. Even with the knowledge that R2D2 would contact him if Padmé's condition changed, it was the hardest thing Anakin had to do to tear himself from Padmé's side. "I'm going to have to be. I just hope this meeting is short."

"Just be mindful of your feelings." Obi-Wan advised, putting a comforting hand on his former padawan's shoulder. After a brief flash of a smile from Anakin, Obi-Wan removed his hand and remained silent for the rest of their journey to the Council's chambers. Anakin was trying to rein in his feelings of worry and excitement over Padmé, while Obi-Wan wrestled with his own guilty conscious and thoughts about what he would need to say and do when he saw Aila again.

* * *

"Knight Kenobi, Knight Skywalker." Master Windu addressed the two Jedi Knights that stood before the Council room. Eleven Jedi Master's sat around the Jedi. A twelfth seat, once occupied by Master Gallia remained empty after her death by Grievous' hands.

"This Council commends your efforts in rescuing Chancellor Itappa, Senator Amidala, and Lady Kenobi. Your actions have maintained the stability of the galaxy."

Master Windu cast a sideways glance at Master Yoda. The diminutive Jedi had his head downcast towards the floor and was absentmindedly twirling his gimmerstick in his hands. He had a troubled and sad look on his face. The elder Jedi looked older than usual as Windu's gaze seemed to draw him out of his musings and he regarded the Jedi Knights before him.

After Master Yoda's shift in his gaze, Master Windu continued to address Obi-Wan and Anakin. "We would have preferred if Dooku had been brought in alive. Why wasn't he?"

Anakin cast a questioning glance at Obi-Wan, who took a deep breath as he tightened his hold over his emotions. "He attacked Anakin and me."

"And?" Master Windu prompted.

Obi-Wan was thinking quickly, trying to find a way to divert this line of questioning. "He yielded the dark side of the Force to great effect. Anakin and I were forced to defend ourselves and the people we had come to rescue."

Master Yoda stared intently at Obi-Wan, his eyes seemingly attempting to penetrate to the Jedi's soul to weigh the truth in his words. The elder Jedi was relieved that he felt no deception coming from the Jedi Knight, but he sensed something vague and elusive hiding behind Obi-Wan's words. However, Master Windu's next statement prevented the Jedi from examining this further.

"Very well, the Council will accept that explanation for now, but an enquiry will be made."

"As you wish." Obi-Wan stated with a slight bow. Next to him, Anakin mimicked his movement.

As Obi-Wan straightened himself, he caught Master's Yoda eye briefly. The venerable Master tried to examine Obi-Wan's emotions once more, but when he could discover nothing, he cast his gaze to the floor once more.

With no more being said, Obi-Wan thought the Council meeting was over so he started to turn towards the door. Anxious to get back to Padmé, Anakin did the same thing.

"Wait!" Master Windu exclaimed, the Council has one more announcement.

Perplexed, both Anakin and Obi-Wan stopped their movement and pivoted on their heels to turn back toward Master Windu. A light murmur rang through the room and Obi-Wan could vaguely see smiles on the faces of several Council members out of the corner of his eye. The only Jedi Master with a glum expression seemed to be Master Yoda who fidgeted in his seat restlessly.

"As you two may know, Master Gallia was killed when Grievous kidnapped the Chancellor."

Obi-Wan and Anakin both nodded, both Aila and Padmé had told them of Gallia's death and they had felt a ripple in the Force that confirmed that loss.

"Master Gallia was a strong voice on this Council and will be missed." Master Windu paused for a moment to allow everyone some time to reflect on Gallia's loss. She was now one with the Force, a part of the energy field all Jedi used for their power.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin looked up when Master Windu spoke again; both were confused to where this eulogy was leading. "The void her loss has left on the Council is a difficult one to fill, but after much deliberation the majority of the Council…" Master Yoda shifted uncomfortably and cringed slightly in his chair. "Has voted on who we feel is best suited to follow Gallia."

Pausing to raise his bald head proudly at his next declaration, Master Windu flashed a smile as he said, "Promoted from the role of Jedi Knight, the Council welcomes Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker to its ranks."


	96. Ch 95: Creation of a Rift

**Chapter 95: Creation of a Rift**

"What?" Anakin shouted in disbelief. "Me? A master?" The young Jedi was certain Master Windu had misspoke. It was true Anakin dreamt of becoming a Jedi Master, but he had only been made a knight a few years ago. Obi-Wan had been a knight since Anakin entered the Jedi Order as a padawan. Anakin could not believe that he would become a Jedi Master before his own Master.

Next to Anakin, Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide with shock at Master Windu's explanation. A part of him was happy for Anakin, but another part of him was filled with a jealous rage that he had to fight to control. The Council had just promoted his padawan over himself, rejecting the older Jedi due to his relationship with Aila. The Council was holding him back because their narrow minds failed to see the benefits of love in a Jedi's life. What made matters worse was that Anakin was married just as Obi-Wan was, but the Council did not know that their precious "Chosen One" had followed the same path as his Master.

An amber hue slowly crept into his eyes as Obi-Wan seethed with anger at both the Council and Anakin. He was angry with the Council for their blatant snub of his tireless work on their behalf. They had no idea what effort he had gone through for the past few years to make sure Anakin stayed on the Jedi path. Additionally, he was jealous of Anakin who had been able to hide his relationship with Padmé in order to stay in the Council's good graces.

Feeling his blood boil, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath to suppress his feelings of hurt and betrayal. His ill will was towards the Council, not Anakin and Obi-Wan knew he just had to bear this slight for the time being. He could be angry later, but for now he needed to show strength that the Council thought he lacked.

"Yes, Anakin. The rest of the Council has followed your abilities closely. Your talents and skills make you a top candidate for the role of a Jedi Master." Master Windu spoke warmly. Next to him, Master Yoda stared up at Obi-Wan and his long ears drooped slightly as he could feel echoes of hurt emanating from the Jedi. Master Yoda was relieved that Obi-Wan seemed to be letting his anger go.

Yoda had dreaded this announcement. He had voted against Anakin's appointment, not because Anakin wasn't qualified, but because he feared the danger in its precedence. No Padawan had ever been appointed to the Jedi Council before their Master. However, the rest of the Council seemed determined to promote Anakin while holding Obi-Wan back because his relationship with Aila went against the Jedi Code. Outvoted by the rest of his colleagues, Master Yoda was forced to watch a potentially dangerous situation unfold. What saddened the wizened Jedi the most was that he knew if Master Gallia had still been alive, she would not have wanted the next Jedi Master to be chosen this way.

"But… but what about Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, still caught off guard by the surprise of his promotion. He cast a regretful glance at Obi-Wan, silently apologizing to his Master. He did not know what to say or do. Feeling lost, he hoped Obi-Wan would have something to say, but his former Master was staring blankly ahead, offering no guidance to his padawan.

An uneasy murmur rang through the Council chambers, before Master Ki Adi Mundi spoke up, "The Council is confident in its decision. We feel that you, Master Skywalker, are the best candidate for the position."

"But why? Why not Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked again. "He's been with me on my missions; surely he has proven himself time and time again." Anakin cast another glance at Obi-Wan looking for help, but only received silence in return.

Master Mundi and Windu cast each other surprised looks by Anakin's line of questioning. The entire Council chamber was silent for a moment before Windu stated, "The Council has its reasons."

"And what reasons are those?" Anakin asked, a hint of irritation creeping into his voice. He had seen the expressions on the Council members' faces as he scanned the room and was quickly realizing what had caused his promotion over Obi-Wan. "Is this because of Obi-Wan's relationship with Aila?"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan warned for the first time. His teeth were gritted and his shoulders were tensed as he held back his true feelings.

"No Master, this is wrong." Anakin stated, turning to Obi-Wan before addressing the Council once more. "Why did the Council do this? What has Obi-Wan done to prevent his promotion?"

An uneasy shift in chairs occurred from many of the Council members. Master Yoda had shifted his gaze to Anakin and felt admiration for the younger Jedi. Yoda knew that the Council had put Anakin in a difficult position.

"The Council chooses based on talent, skill, and past transgressions." Mundi answered softly.

"Then this is about Aila." Anakin answered in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Anakin… stop." Obi-Wan ground out.

"No, Master." Anakin shook his head as he gazed back sadly at Obi-Wan.

"Let it go Anakin. You… you are the Master now." Obi-Wan faltered slightly in his speech and was forced to take another deep breath to calm himself.

"No!" Anakin shouted. "I would not be the Jedi I am today without your teachings. You are the Master, I am just an apprentice."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he felt another wave of jealousy wash over him. It took great strength to prevent his voice from shaking as he said, "The Council has made its decision."

"But it's wrong!" Anakin shouted. "You should not be denied because of Aila, they granted you an exception. You have done all that they have ever asked." Turning away from Obi-Wan once more, Anakin stared straight at Master Windu as he asked, "How can the Council justify this?"

"The Jedi Code is strict on attachment. We may have granted an exception, but that does not make it correct." Ki Adi Mundi stated.

"How can you say that?" Anakin flashed a glare at the Cerean Master. "You were granted an exception so you could marry. In that respect, you do not follow the Jedi Code to the letter, either."

Master Mundi jumped in surprise slightly at Anakin's words, but quickly recovered. "I am married for species reasons, not because I want to be. I am not attached to my wives and therefore follow the Jedi Code. Attachment hinders a Jedi's ability."

"Does it?" Anakin quirked an eyebrow skeptically in response to Mundi's statement. "You think Obi-Wan's relationship with Aila affects his ability to perform his Jedi duties." Anakin whirled around to address all of the Council, "Is that what the Council thinks?"

Sensing where Anakin was about to take the conversation, Obi-Wan quickly interjected. "Anakin, the position is yours do not argue this with them. I am fully aware of the Council's feelings when it comes to Aila. Do not do something you will regret."

A few of the Council members stared at Obi-Wan in confusion before their gazes were drawn back to Anakin.

"Master, I cannot let them do this to you. It is time they knew the truth."

"Anakin, no!" Obi-Wan warned again, but his former padawan would not be deterred.

Anakin held his head high as he addressed the Council, "You think attachment such as what Obi-Wan and Aila have prevents a Jedi from completing their duties." Anakin paused for a moment while he let the Council nod their heads in agreement. Only Master Yoda did not join in the approval. Next to him, Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably and tried to speak over the Force to stop the omission Anakin was about to make. "If that is true, then I do not deserve the promotion to Jedi Master either. For you see, I am married to Senator Amidala, and she is carrying my children."


	97. Ch 96: Skywalker's Fate in the Jedi

**Chapter 96: Skywalker's Fate in the Jedi Order**

Stunned silence fell across the Council chambers at Anakin's announcement. A few jaws dropped as they stared in disbelief at the younger Jedi. For his part, Anakin held his head high as he glanced smugly at the rest of the Council. Next to him, Obi-Wan scanned the faces of the Council members, trying to gauge their next move.

"The… the Council needs to discuss this." Master Windu said unsteadily, his often unflappable demeanor shaken by Anakin's admission.

"Of course." Anakin stated coolly. "I'm interested to hear your decision, but know this. If my choice is Padmé or the Jedi, I choose Padmé." Anakin did not wait for a response to his statement. With a whirl of his Jedi Cloak, he turned from the Council and strode out of their chambers, Obi-Wan following closely behind.

When the Council's doors slid shut behind them, Obi-Wan and Anakin could faintly hear an uproar as the Council began deliberations. For his part, Obi-Wan scolded his former apprentice's behavior. "You shouldn't have done that."

Anakin, whose back was turned to Obi-Wan, spun on his heel to offer a retort. "What would you have me do?"

"Becoming a Jedi Master is a great honor, you should have taken it." Obi-Wan chastised.

"An honor that should have been yours, Master." Anakin replied. There was a hint of disbelief in his tone, as he thought of what the Council had done.

Obi-Wan did his best to hide his bitter resentment, but it still came through as he voiced his next reply. "You and I both know the Council had been displeased with me since I brought Aila here. Their decisions since then have reflected this. You should not have jeopardized your future because of that."

"But they are wrong!" Anakin shouted.

"Maybe." Obi-Wan stated, feeling anger ripple through his body. Obi-Wan could picture in his head what would have happened if Aila had not been a part of his life. Aila's movies from long ago had shown him as the Jedi Master, not Anakin. The Council's ill feelings towards Aila had driven their choice to overlook him for the promotion to Jedi Master. "But you shouldn't have told them about you and Padmé. They will only try to use that against you."

* * *

"Married?" Ki Adi Mundi stated incredulously. "To Senator Amidala? How did we not see this?"

"Hid his feelings, he did. To avoid the problems his Master has had." Master Yoda stated wisely.

"Obi-Wan has been a bad influence on young Skywalker. We should have revoked their training together when Obi-Wan returned to Coruscant with Aila." Master Windu replied with authority. His cool demeanor had returned as he examined the issue. Over the years he had grown to admire Skywalker for his abilities and talents and it was difficult to hear that the young Jedi had defied the Jedi code. When Anakin had first arrived at the Temple, Master Windu had been wary of the boy, but over time had begun to believe Qui Gon Jinn's theory that he was the "Chosen One."

All Jedi had felt a mysterious shroud of darkness cloud the Force. The darkness concerned the Jedi, but Master Windu felt confident that with Anakin's presence, the Jedi Order would overcome this issue. Now he was forced to examine his fears as Anakin had just admitted to a transgression that could expel him from the Jedi Order.

"Do you think Obi-Wan is to blame for this?" Plo Koon voiced.

"No." Master Yoda shook his head. "This decision, Skywalker's alone, it was."

"But it must be influenced by Obi-Wan's actions." Ki Adi Mundi countered.

"Believe that, I do not." Master Yoda stated, his eyes narrowing as he glared at his colleague. His fellow Jedi Masters were quickly finding new ways to incriminate Obi-Wan.

"You believe Anakin chose this on his own?" Master Windu asked his elder colleague.

"Yes, followed his own heart, he did." Master Yoda answered emphatically, banging his gimmerstick on the floor to emphasize his point.

"Then do we expel him or grant him an exception like Obi-Wan?" Ki Adi Mundi let out a weary sigh.

"An exception!" Master Windu stated, determined not to lose the "Chosen One." "Skywalker is the most talented Jedi to ever walk the halls of the Temple; we cannot afford to lose him."

"Agree with you, I do." Master Yoda stated with a nod of his head.

"Then let's vote. All those in favor of granting Skywalker an exception." Master Windu gestured to his fellow Council members indicating they should voice their response.

A resounding "Aye," rang through the chambers as they reached a unanimous decision.

"But what of his promotion?" Plo Koon voiced their next issue.

* * *

An uneasy silence fell between Anakin and Obi-Wan after their initial argument. They were now pacing in front of the Council's doorway, waiting for the decision on Anakin's future in the Jedi Order. Both were anxious to hear the news; Anakin so he could tell Padmé and Obi-Wan so he could retreat from the Council's irritating presence.

As both he and Anakin walked past each other for the twentieth time, Anakin let out a faint sigh, "How long does it take to expel someone?"

"You are not going to be expelled." Obi-Wan whipped around, causing a painful creak in his neck as he sternly addressed Anakin.

Anakin shrugged, "You think they will give me an exception?"

"They have to, they gave me one. They would be setting a double standard if they did not do that."

"I guess." Anakin sighed before resuming his pacing in silence. Obi-Wan glanced at him for a few minutes before doing the same, himself. After a few more minutes of silent pacing, Anakin paused and softly called out to his former Master, "Obi-Wan?"

"Hmmm." Obi-Wan acknowledged, still pacing.

"What happened with Dooku?"

Obi-Wan immediately stopped his movement and his shoulders tensed at the question. He was silent for a moment, thinking of the right thing to say. "Why do you ask?"

Anakin shrugged, even though Obi-Wan could not see it with his back turned to the younger Jedi. "It doesn't matter really. I suspect I would have been forced to do the same thing against the Sith, I just wanted to know what happened."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, remembering a long time ago that he had watched an image of his former padawan behead the Sith. A shiver ran up Obi-Wan's spine at how eerily reminiscent his killing of the Sith had been to the scene in Aila's movie. This thought disturbed him, but it did not leave him with an answer to Anakin's question. "He attacked us all, I had to stop him. I did not have a choice."

"Yes, but…." Anakin began, but before he could finish his statement, the Council's doors opened and the sound of Master Windu's voice could be heard, calling them inside.


	98. Ch 97: The Choices

**Chapter 97: The Choices**

"The scans show that you are in perfect health, Lady Kenobi." The young female healer treating Aila stated. The young healer had long auburn hair that was held in a tight bun at the top of her head. Her healer robes were a crème color similar to Obi-Wan's tunics and contrasted well with the slight tan of the healer's skin.

"Yes, but what about these headaches I keep having?" Aila asked.

"Well, the scans do show that you have some repressed memories." The healer conceded, making a note on a datapad.

Aila's forehead scrunched in confusion, "Repressed, but what would cause that?"

The young healer shrugged, "Lots of things can cause us to repress thoughts. Trauma, stress, or deliberate tampering can effect our recollection of events. With your husband being away because of the war I would suspect stress is the root cause."

"I guess." Aila stated with a sigh. As she asked her next question, the door to her examining room swung open as Obi-Wan stood in the doorframe. "Is there a way to recover my missing memories?" Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock that he was able to pass off as concern as he rushed to Aila's side.

The healer gave Obi-Wan a brief nod of recognition before answering Aila's question. "There is a procedure where we can use the Force to delve in your mind and recover the missing thoughts." Obi-Wan broke out in a light sweat at the healer's words. "However, I do not recommend it." An inaudible sigh of relief resounded in Obi-Wan's head as he took Aila's hand in his own.

"Why not?" Aila asked the healer after flashing her husband a fond smile.

"Delving into one's mind with the Force can be risky. You have to be extra careful so that you do not inadvertently damage a person's thoughts because it can harm the individual. Additionally, the procedure could cause you to have a headache that is ten times worse than what you are currently experiencing." A frown spread across Obi-Wan's features and he kept his gaze on Aila's hand as he absentmindedly drew lazy patterns on it with his fingerprints.

"How am I supposed to regain these memories?" Aila asked with concern.

"You say you seem to remember something with each headache you have had." The healer reiterated Aila's symptoms. "It appears that gradually you are remembering things. I think that if you give it time and put up with some of the headaches your memories will return."

Aila nodded. She did not like the answer, but it seemed to be her best option.

"Do you have any other questions, Lady Kenobi?" The healer asked, finalizing the report on her datapad.

"No." Aila stated softly

"Knight Kenobi?" The healer asked while continuing to input a few final remarks on the datapad.

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed dangerously at the use of his title, but the healer failed to see it as her attention was directed to her datapad. The gruff "No," he supplied did not seem to rouse suspicion either.

"Very well." The healer stated. "You are free to go, Lady Kenobi." With a warm smile at her patient, the young healer left the room.

* * *

"We're leaving, let's go." Obi-Wan stated sharply once he and Aila were alone in the examination room. He started tugging at her hand, drawing her into a standing position.

Not forgetting Obi-Wan's unwillingness to talk to her earlier, Aila's reply was slightly caustic. "Oh yes, we are leaving Master Jedi, but…."

Aila gasped as Obi-Wan turned sharply to her, a finger pointing mere inches from her face as he ground out, "Do not use that title with me." Then realizing who he was talking to, Obi-Wan dropped his hand to limply rest at his side and hung his head sadly.

Aila was momentarily taken aback by her husband's sudden outburst. She had considered shouting back at him but as she saw his strong frame droop with regret and felt sadness emanating over their Force bond, her anger dissolved into concern, "Obi-Wan? What's wrong? What happened?" Aila brought a hand up to soothingly caress her husband's cheek as she assessed his downtrodden appearance.

"Not here. Let's go." Obi-Wan stated, drawing his sad blue-green eyes to look up into Aila's.

Seeing the hurt expression on her husband's face, Aila was helpless to do anything but agree.

* * *

Once Obi-Wan and Aila made it back to their Coruscant apartment, they made their way to their bedroom, shutting the rest of the galaxy out of their lives. Aila had not said anything to Obi-Wan while they had flown in his starfighter to their apartment, and now she was silent as she led him toward their bed. She knew something was bothering her husband and she wanted to make him comfortable to encourage him to talk to her.

"Aila, I…." Obi-Wan started, as she stood next to him at the foot of their bed.

"Shh." Aila placed one of her fingers to his lips to hush him. "Don't talk just yet, just relax." Aila trailed off on a whisper as she helped Obi-Wan pull off his Jedi cloak. After she had set his cloak aside, Aila pushed Obi-Wan into a sitting position on the bed while she climbed behind him to start kneading out the knots of tension in his shoulders and back.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh as Aila worked her fingers up and down his back. Aila smiled as she felt Obi-Wan's muscles begin to relax. After ten minutes of her massage, she then allowed Obi-Wan to answer her questions. "Now… what happened?"

There was a moment of silence while Obi-Wan gathered himself. He stilled Aila's hands at his shoulders and drew them around him so that she was wrapped tightly around him. In response, Aila sent love, affection, and understanding over their Force bond to comfort her husband.

"The Council has chosen a Jedi Master to replace Master Gallia." Obi-Wan stated in a deadened monotone voice.

"And I take it they did not choose you." Aila stated, realizing the cause of Obi-Wan's initial outburst.

"They chose Anakin." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"I'm sorry." Aila murmured, squeezing slightly to offer her husband the comfort of a hug. "I know you must be disappointed, I suspect they did it because of us."

Obi-Wan snorted with derisive laughter. "Of course they did, but you would think they would have denied Anakin after they found out about him and Padmé.

"The Council found out?" Aila stated with a gasp.

Nodding, Obi-Wan continued, "Anakin told them. He thought I should have the position as I was his Master, but the Council would not hear it. They granted him an exception and still made him a Master. He tried to refuse, but I wouldn't let him."

Aila smiled slightly at Anakin's stubborn thoughtfulness. She was happy for the younger Jedi, but she was also frustrated that the Jedi Council would hurt her husband this way. "Where is Anakin now?"

"At the Temple with Padmé. He'll be a father soon; he had to rush out of the Council meeting when she went into labor."

"I hope the babies will be all right. It is a bit early for them to be born."

Obi-Wan smiled. "If they are as strong in the Force as their father, they will be fine."

Aila and Obi-Wan were silent for a moment. Obi-Wan had interlocked his fingers with Aila's while she rested her chin on his shoulder. "How do you feel?" Aila asked, breaking their silence.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Angry, jealous." He released his hold on Aila as he placed his head in his hands, "And I know I shouldn't. But… the Council doesn't trust me."

Aila moved around from behind her husband and sat down next to him. "They trust you; they just don't know what to think of us. They are stuck in their ways."

Obi-Wan looked up, his bitter resentment from before creeping back into his voice. "That is no excuse. A Jedi is supposed to be understanding and we have received none of that since we came to Coruscant together. I feel lost, as if the Jedi have abandoned me."

Aila smiled sadly, drawing Obi-Wan's head up and cupping it gently in her hands so that she could meet his gaze. "They have not abandoned you. You are still a member of the Jedi Order, a powerful member at that. You are Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, "The Negotiator," guardian of peace and justice in the Republic."

Obi-Wan smiled, placing a light kiss to Aila's lips. "I did not come home for the Republic; I came home to rescue you."

"In so doing, you saved the Chancellor and thereby saved the Republic from crumbling from the loss of its leader." Aila countered. "No other Jedi did that. Even Anakin was knocked out for some time."

"So, I've become a Jedi Order of one, leaving the rest behind? Is the Order dead and I am all that is left?"

"No, you just think differently than they do."

Obi-Wan shook his head and shakily replied. "I… I don't know what to do." There was a hint of desperation to his voice.

"You have to make a choice. Do you stay in the Order or do you leave?" Aila stated softly.

"I've been a Jedi all my life."

"I know." Aila whispered. "This is a difficult decision to make, but if you are truly unhappy, it is something you should consider. I will support any decision you make. Maybe it is time to start a new chapter in our lives."

"We could start our family." Obi-Wan stated offhandedly. He liked that idea, but he was not sure if they should do that yet with the war. In his mind he could visualize General Grievous coming after Aila while pregnant, just as he had done to Padmé. He feared the galaxy was not secure enough for a family yet.

"We could." Aila agreed.

"I… I just don't know." Obi-Wan sighed wearily. Any decision he made could affect his life forever and he did not know what to do.

"Don't make a decision now." Aila stated warmly, snuggling up to her husband. "Take your time."

Obi-Wan smiled as he looked down at Aila curled up at his side. He drew her up into his arms and pushed himself backwards so that the two of them could lie together for a while. "Thank you my goddess." Obi-Wan whispered before placing another light kiss to Aila's lips.

"You are welcome my husband. And just know that no matter what you choose, I will always love you." Aila sealed her statement with a passionate kiss to her husband's lips. Afterwards, she settled her head against her husband's chest, listening to his heart beat while she let her presence and her love ease his troubled mind.


	99. Ch 98: The Sith Lord's Claim

**A/N:** Just so everyone is aware, I did post two chapters last time. Based on my stats, it looked like some people skipped over Chapter 96, so I am just making sure there is no confusion. Also, I do believe this chapter will clear up any lingering questions about Chancellor Len Itappa. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 98: The Sith Lord's Claim **

Obi-Wan gave a frustrated sigh as his mind tried to work out a solution to his problem. Aila had suggested he consider leaving the Jedi Order. After all the Council had put him through, this initially seemed like a good idea. He could leave the Jedi Order and spend more time with his beloved wife. They could start a family and live out the rest of their lives happily. Or could they?

With the war going on, the galaxy was not safe. Aila's life and the lives of any additions to their family would be in danger as long as turmoil and terror reigned in the galaxy. Being a Jedi allowed him to protect Aila. Obi-Wan would still wield the power of the Force without the Jedi, but after almost losing Aila to Grievous' hands he was not sure if that would be enough if evil struck the ones he loved again.

Obi-Wan realized he was stuck in a vicious cycle. He needed the Jedi and their teachings to provide him with the ability to protect the ones he loved, but at the same time, the Jedi were pushing him aside. It still hurt that they had chosen Anakin to be a Jedi Master over him. The Council had no idea that without Obi-Wan's intervention their prized young Jedi would not have been so favored by his elders. This thought made his eyes flash yellow and he tightened his left hand in a fist.

However, a soft sigh from Aila who was sound asleep, draped across her husband, dissipated the anger within him. He smiled tenderly at her and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. Aila had stayed snuggled up to him, sending him love and comfort over their bond. However, the warmth of his body and the sound of his heart beating soon lulled her to sleep. Obi-Wan had let her rest while he tried to decide their future.

Aila's safety and well being were his top priority. He could say he did things solely to prevent Anakin's fall to darkness, but in the end that protected Aila. He secured the galaxy from that potential threat to keep her safe and now he needed to figure out a course of action that would allow him to continue that.

Just as he was about to examine this line of reasoning he heard his and Aila's comm. system sound indicating an incoming message. Not wanting to disturb Aila from her slumber, Obi-Wan gently slid her off of him and onto their pillows. He used the Force to place a blanket over top of her while he went to answer the call.

* * *

"Hello?" Obi-Wan called out as he answered the comm. system and an image flickered into view.

"Obi-Wan!" Chancellor Itappa's image greeted the Jedi. "I just heard the news out of the Jedi Council. I wanted you to know that I was outraged and have filed a protest at their overlooking you for the position of Jedi Master. After leading the rescue of me, Aila, and Senator Amidala, you proved your worth for the role."

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed momentarily, but he was grateful for the Chancellor's words on his behalf. "I am grateful for your support Chancellor, but it does not appear that the Council will change their mind on this."

"Then they are fools." Itappa stated evenly. "You are by far the most powerful Jedi in their ranks."

Obi-Wan smiled at the praise, enjoying the lift to his ego. "The Council believes that Anakin is the stronger of the two of us."

"That is only based on his midichlorian count, if my information is correct." Itappa replied. "You have experience, strength of will and conviction, and a knack for destroying evil. It was you who destroyed Darth Maul all those years ago and Count Dooku most recently, not Anakin. What has the boy done to show his worth?"

Obi-Wan's bitter resentment from Anakin's promotion returned as he agreed with the Chancellor's statement. He had done more to protect the Jedi than any other knight, only to be snubbed and cast aside.

Itappa smiled warmly at Obi-Wan, who was wrestling with his emotions. "You see. My protest is warranted." Obi-Wan did not verbally respond to this, but he gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his breathing level. He wasn't shaken out of his brooding until Itappa asked, "How is Aila? I was ushered back to the Senate before I could check on her."

Hearing his wife's name caused Obi-Wan to blink several times before answering, "She is fine. She is asleep at the moment."

"Oh! I am so sorry to be disturbing you, I will leave you then." Itappa moved a hand to end the transmission.

"Wait!" Obi-Wan shouted, raising his hand in a halting gesture. "Wait." He repeated. "I… I need to talk to someone about the Council's actions. Do… do you have some time, Chancellor. I value your opinion."

"Anything for you, Obi-Wan. I owe you nothing less for saving my life." Itappa stated graciously.

Obi-Wan smiled at the response and felt a sense of relief that he could confide his troubles with his good friend. However, he cast a wary glance at the bedroom door to where Aila was sleeping. He did not want to wake her and have her overhear his unease over the choices he was presented with concerning the future. He wasn't ready to share that with her just yet. "Chancellor, can I meet you in your office to discuss this in private?"

Itappa grinned. "I was just about to suggest the same thing. I'm here right now."

Obi-Wan let out a thankful sigh. "Great Chancellor, I will be there in approximately ten minutes."

"I will be waiting." Itappa stated, with a nod before ending the transmission. Once the comm. system was silent; the leader of the galaxy sat back in his chair and chuckled to himself, his chuckle turning to a cackle as the Force told him the future. However, his moment of glee was interrupted when his comm. system indicated another communication was coming through.

Reaching for a dark cloak, Itappa stood to wrap it around himself. He pulled its hood over his face to hide his features before he accepted the transmission.

"Yes, Lord Sidious?" The image of General Grievous giving a hacking cough before bowing before the Chancellor was displayed on Itappa's comm. system awaiting his next orders. The Dark Lord of the Sith had ordered Grievous to make contact with him as soon as he had reached his hideout.

"General Grievous." The Sith addressed the droid General coolly. "I suggest you move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar."

"It will be done, my lord." Grievous stated with another bow to the evil cloaked figure. He then gazed up at the Sith as if trying to see who was behind the cloak.

The Sith smirked at Grievous' attempt to find him out, but said nothing of it. Instead he voiced what the Force had just shown him. "The end of the war is near, General."

Grievous was doubtful of this statement and voiced his disbelief. "But the loss of Count Dooku…"

The Sith interrupted Grievous before he could continue. "His death was a necessary loss. Soon I will have a new apprentice, one far younger and more powerful."


	100. Ch 99: Yoda's Visit

**Chapter 99: Yoda's Visit**

"Come in Obi-Wan, come in." Itappa stated with warm welcome as Obi-Wan entered the office. The Chancellor's dark cloak was securely stowed in a compartment in his desk.

"Thank you Chancellor, for seeing me on such short notice," Obi-Wan replied with a bow when he had reached the desk where the galactic leader was seated.

Itappa brushed aside Obi-Wan's comment. "You know my door is open to you at anytime, now sit down and tell me what is troubling you. Or can I guess that it is the Jedi Council."

Obi-Wan sighed as he slumped down in a chair across from the Chancellor. "What else?"

"I'm sorry my friend." Itappa stated consolingly. "If it was my decision, you would be on the Council. I'd even make you my personal representative on the Council; you are by far the best candidate for the job."

Obi-Wan scoffed at the remark. "Try telling the Council that."

"Oh, I plan to." Itappa stated determinedly. "I have a meeting with Master Windu later in the week concerning the war and I will be sure to bring it up."

"It won't change his mind. He has had it out for me since I brought Aila to Coruscant."

Itappa shrugged. "It might not change anything, but as a leading member of the Jedi Council, I would like to hear his explanation for this outrage!" He paused for a moment as he stared sympathetically at Obi-Wan; however this was only to mask the malicious twinkle in his eyes. "You never know what you can learn by simply talking to people."

* * *

An insistent buzzing from the front door startled Aila awake in bed. She glanced around groggily for Obi-Wan, and was surprised when she did not find him. However, the buzzing at the door prevented her from pondering this; instead she got out of bed, ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it, and walked to the door.

"Master Yoda!" Aila greeted in surprise as she opened the door to the old Council member. "I wasn't expecting you." The realizing she was being rude, she quickly ushered the Jedi into her and Obi-Wan's apartment. "Please, come in."

"Sorry to bother you, I am." Master Yoda stated, smiling sadly at the young woman. "Is Obi-Wan here?"

"No." Aila answered truthfully, sitting at the end of the couch in the main sitting room. Master Yoda hobbled on his gimmerstick to the other end. "He isn't here. I don't know where he is, I just woke up. I'm sure he'll be home soon. He would have told me where he was going if he was going to be long. Is there something you wanted from him?"

"Yes." Master Yoda stated with a sigh. "Speak with him about the Council, I desired."

"I know he is hurt by the Council's decision to overlook him. He might leave the Jedi Order. I think the Council has hurt him one too many times." There was a hint of bitterness in Aila's voice. She hated the fact that the leaders of the Jedi could be so cold and callous to her husband.

Yoda's ears drooped sadly and a frown spread across his features. "Voted against the action, I did. Cause a strain between the Master and his padawan, I knew it would."

Aila sighed. "How can the Council accept Anakin and Padmé and not Obi-Wan and me?"

"Difficult to say." Master Yoda stated with a shrug. "A prophecy surrounds Skywalker's destiny. Influenced the decision, I think it did."

Aila cringed slightly as another headache came on after Master Yoda's statement. "He is proud for Anakin, but deep down he feels the position should have been his." She grabbed her forehead and massaged it while adding, "And for some reason I feel he should be a Jedi Master as well."

Master Yoda cocked his head with concern as he witnessed Aila having her headache. "How feel you?"

Aila rubbed her forehead as the pain subsided slightly. "I'm all right. Just a headache, I get them sometimes."

"How often?" Yoda prompted. He had come here to speak with Obi-Wan and gauge the Jedi's feelings, but Aila's sudden headache peaked his interest. He could almost hear a faint echo in the Force telling him to investigate this further.

"Off and on." Aila answered.

"Seen a healer, have you?" Master Yoda continued to enquire.

"Yes, at the Temple. Just after Obi-Wan and Anakin crashed Grievous' ship on Coruscant…."

* * *

Obi-Wan's conversation with the Chancellor had not lasted long, but he felt better speaking to a friendly voice other than Aila. He was grateful that the Chancellor seemed to share his anger and resentment at the Jedi Council. He was also thankful for the Chancellor's attentive ear and advice.

The Chancellor did not tell Obi-Wan what to do, but suggested that he give himself some time to think it over. Itappa had wisely said that, "In time your answer might reveal itself."

Obi-Wan considered this the best course of action. He should not act quickly on his decision. At the moment he was angry and needed to calm himself so he could see the bigger picture. He decided to wait a few weeks so he could cool off and examine the issue. He would request some leave from the Council to gather his thoughts. The Council might not like it, but some time away from the war to be with Aila would help him clear his mind. It was nearing his and Aila's sixth anniversary and it would be nice to celebrate it with her rather than alone onboard a ship.

This thought brought a smile to Obi-Wan' features as he opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside, but that smile faded at the sight he beheld. Aila was clutching her head as another headache overtook her and Master Yoda was sitting in their main sitting room offering words of comfort.

"Aila! Are you all right?" Obi-Wan called out. Running to her side and kneeling on the floor next to her so he could look up into her eyes.

"Obi-Wan, where have you been?" Aila asked through clenched teeth. She had suffered from two headaches during Master Yoda's visit and all she wanted to do was lay down for a while to stop her head from pounding, but she had been forced to play hostess while her husband was out.

"I went for a short walk. I did not want to disturb you. Are you feeling all right?" Obi-Wan cupped Aila's chin in his hands brushing his fingertips across her face in an attempt to soothe her.

"I think I need to lie down for a while." Aila stated. She wasn't tired, but thought resting would ease the pain in her head. She wanted Obi-Wan to come with her, knowing her husband's presence was soothing, but she knew someone had to stay with Master Yoda. However, Aila inadvertently leaked her thoughts to her husband through their Force bond, drawing a warm smile from him before he placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I'll be there in a minute." Obi-Wan whispered before raising his voice so the elder Jedi Master could hear him. "Go get some rest." He then helped her from the sofa and kept his gaze locked on her as she retreated to their bedroom. He did not turn back to Master Yoda until the bedroom door closed behind his wife.

"Strange, these headaches are." Master Yoda stated, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"The healer said it could be stress from the war." Obi-Wan stated, tightening the hold over his emotions so not to display them to the diminutive Jedi.

"A trying time this is." Master Yoda agreed with a nod. Something did not feel right about Aila's headaches, but the healer's explanation was plausible. Master Yoda had sensed Aila's garbled memories, but also noticed that many of them had come back recently. This alleviated his fears of foul play as someone trying to repress the woman's thoughts would have continued to tamper with them.

Wanting to get the other Jedi out of his home, Obi-Wan was quick to reply. "Yes, it is and I do need to check up on her. Is there something you needed, Master Yoda?"

"Come to see you, I did." Master Yoda stated with a nod.

"About?" Obi-Wan prodded.

"Want to apologize, I do. Wrong the Council is." Master Yoda's face showed nothing but compassion.

"Anakin is fully qualified for the job." Obi-Wan stated although he could not hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Feel your pain, I can."

Obi-Wan sighed. "The Council has made its decision, Master, and now I must make mine. I need some time to think about it though."

Master Yoda was pleased to hear this from Obi-Wan. Ever since Geonosis he had been worried about the younger Jedi, but this request for time showed that Obi-Wan was willing to consider his emotions effect on his decision. Perhaps his fears for the Jedi had been baseless as Obi-Wan's request showed the thoughtful reasoning of a true Jedi Knight.

"Change the Council's decision, I cannot. But arrange your leave I will." Master Yoda stated, drawing on the Force to gauge Obi-Wan's feelings. He could sense the hurt from Anakin's appointment to the role of Jedi Master. This did worry Master Yoda, but he hoped giving Obi-Wan some time with Aila would help him let those negative feelings go.

"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan stated with a bow. "Is there anything else you needed?"

"Anything you want to tell me, there is?" Master Yoda prodded.

"No." Obi-Wan stated simply concentrating hard on holding back his feelings.

Master Yoda's ears drooped slightly at this response, but he wasn't surprised. After all the Jedi Council had put Obi-Wan through it was not surprising for him to keep quiet with another Council member, even if Master Yoda had tried to help him countless times. He had tried to work with Obi-Wan over the last few years, and in one decision the Council had ruined all the work the elder Master had done. However, as a Jedi, Master Yoda was patient, and he was willing to give Obi-Wan the time he needed. "Very well. If need to speak with me you do, contact me you can."

"I will, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan stated with a slight bow.

"My best wishes to Aila, I send. May the Force be with you both." Master Yoda then hopped down from Aila and Obi-Wan's couch and hobbled towards their front door.

"And with you, Master. Thank you." Obi-Wan replied, walking the diminutive Jedi to the door. Both were silent as Yoda exited and Obi-Wan closed the door behind him. Once Obi-Wan was certain Master Yoda was a safe distance away, he leaned back against the door and gave out a weary sigh as he relaxed from the calm façade he had been forced to present to the elder Jedi.


	101. Ch 100: Skywalker's Hopes

**Chapter 100: Skywalker's Hopes**

Obi-Wan was a bit shaken up from his meeting with Master Yoda. The elder Jedi had triggered more of Aila's memories which could lead to disastrous results. Normally, he would just repress them again, but in the back of his mind he could recall the Temple healer's words, _"Delving into one's mind with the Force can be risky. You have to be extra careful so that you do not inadvertently damage a person's thoughts because it can harm the individual." _

Obi-Wan had never considered those consequences before when he had worked on Aila's memories in the past. He did not want to hurt Aila, but Obi-Wan wondered what was worse, the potential risks of repressing her memories or her recall of the memories themselves. This was just one more decision he was going to have to make and this one he would have to make soon.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Obi-Wan pushed himself away from the front door of their apartment and made his way to join Aila in their bedroom.

"Is he gone?" Aila greeted him as he walked in. She was propped up on a couple of pillows waiting for her husband. Obi-Wan noted that she had stolen one of his pillows, not that he minded.

"Why are you still up, I thought you were not feeling well?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My headache is getting better, besides I am not tired."

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked, as he sat down on the bed next to her and ran a hand down her cheek.

Aila rolled her eyes. "I already slept and you should have woken me up to tell me you were leaving. Where did you go?"

"I was speaking with the Chancellor. He is outraged by the Council's decision too."

Aila smiled. "As am I, my love, but we can't change it."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I know. The good news is, barring a real crisis I get to spend some time with you."

Aila's smile widened at these words and her eyes seemed to sparkle. "We can let the galaxy go on without us. All I want to do is spend time with you."

Obi-Wan smiled and drew Aila into his arms. "And I you my goddess, but you need to rest for now."

Aila rolled her eyes again. "Obi-Wan, I told you I am fine."

"I know my goddess, but you still need to rest." Obi-Wan put the weight of the Force behind his suggestion and sent it through their Force bond. Instantaneously, Aila succumbed to sleep and rested her head back against his chest.

With Aila resting peacefully in his arms, Obi-Wan brought his hands up to her forehead, calling on the Force to show him her memories. He was dismayed to see that she had recalled much of what he had hidden from her. She still did not have all the pieces to figure out what the memories were, but it seemed that each headache was bringing her closer to that answer. The only thing that calmed Obi-Wan's unease about Aila's recall was that she had not rediscovered his secret about what really happened on Tatooine the night Shmi Skywalker died.

Aila was still safe from his secret, but only if she did not figure out her jumbled memories. Afraid to risk that, Obi-Wan placed his hands on either side of her head in preparation of another memory wipe, but before he could start a frantic plea sounded in his head.

"No!"

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked with a gasp.

His former Master did not respond, instead he was assailed by the memory of the Temple healer's words: _"Delving into one's mind with the Force can be risky. You have to be extra careful so that you do not inadvertently damage a person's thoughts because it can harm the individual." _

Obi-Wan grimaced and his fingertips shook slightly on Aila's forehead. "Qui… Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan called out shakily, only to be met with silence once more. He swore he had heard his former Master, but as the silence lingered he conceded that the sound was just his conscience once more. His mind was just imprinting Qui-Gon's voice on his thoughts as Obi-Wan knew his former Master would have frowned on his actions.

Obi-Wan's hands still shook as he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself to begin his task again, but the healer's words echoed through his mind once more. _"It can harm the individual." _

A tear escaped one of Obi-Wan's eyes as he gazed at his hands resting on top of Aila, defeated Obi-Wan dropped them to his sides, the healer's words preventing him from performing the memory wipe. He would not risk harming Aila right now when she had not remembered his secret, he would just deal with that when the time came. For now he would let her have her memories and do his best to prevent anymore from coming back.

Exhaling a deep breath, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, hugging Aila's sleeping form closer to him. With trembling lips he planted a tender kiss to her cheek, whispering, "I love you, my goddess."

* * *

The fear and anguish Obi-Wan felt during his near memory wipe faded over the next few days as he and Aila enjoyed each other's company. It had been a while since Obi-Wan had been able to spend an extended amount of time with his wife and it felt wonderful to have such leisure. His life felt complete being around her, but that was before they were visited by four important people.

Padmé had given birth to her and Anakin's twins the evening after they crash landed on Coruscant. Young Luke and Leia Skywalker were a month early, which worried their parents and the healers. However, the Force was with them as they were both physically healthy. The healers had kept the babies and Padmé under their care for a week as a precaution, but all were surprised by the strength of the Skywalker twins. Once they were released, Anakin secured a transport for all of them to return to their home. He gave Luke and Leia a tour of his and Padmé's apartment delighting in the soft coos his children gave in response.

After the tour and a short nap by Padmé, both Anakin and Padmé packed up their children so that they could introduce them to their dear friends, Obi-Wan and Aila. Padmé held a sleeping Luke in her arms while Anakin held Leia who cooed happily at him.

"Oh, Padmé, they are precious." Aila stated, taking young Luke into her arms while Padmé sat down on the Kenobis' couch. Padmé beamed at the praise as she took a momentary reprieve from holding her children.

"Congratulations, Anakin." Obi-Wan added. "Looks like you've got yourself another politician with the speech she is giving." A chuckle escaped Obi-Wan's lips at these words.

"My little princess can be anything she wants to be." Anakin replied, gently placing one of his fingers in Leia's hand which she reflexively grasped.

Padmé smiled with silent laughter at her husband's antics before saying, "Leia has her father wrapped around her little finger."

Anakin shrugged in response while he murmured terms of endearment to his daughter. Obi-Wan chuckled slightly before sitting next to Aila who was rocking the slumbering Luke in her arms. What should have been a happy sight brought a pang of regret to Obi-Wan's heart. The babe in Aila's arms should not be his former padawan's, it should be their own. The war had stopped them from starting a family of their own and now that he could see Anakin's he felt he and Aila were missing something important. Obi-Wan had no son, no legacy of his own.

Luke began to cry slightly as he woke up from his nap and Aila tried to hum softly at him to soothe him. However, his crying became more insistent, so in the end Aila conceded defeat and passed Luke back to his father who was sitting next to her and Obi-Wan, Padmé was seated at Anakin's other side. Luke quieted immediately when he was placed in his father's arms. With a baby in each arm, Leia in his left and Luke in his right, Anakin rocked his children while softly humming a lullaby his mother used to sing to him.

"They are so adorable." Aila stated, smiling fondly at the children. She was happy for her friends, but like Obi-Wan also felt a sense of regret that they did not have children of their own. However, with the war going on she knew it was for the best. Aila reminded herself that she would be terrified if Grievous had kidnapped her children, so with the droid General still on the loose a part of her was glad she and Obi-Wan had waited on starting their family. Obi-Wan could feel Aila's conflicting emotions over their bond as she was too caught up in the moment to shield them from him and it gave him the answer to his dilemma about the Jedi Council.

He was still angered with the Council, but he had to stay in the Jedi Order. With a war going on neither Aila nor any future additions to their family were safe. With the Council unable to stop the war, Obi-Wan would have to remain in the Order to secure the galaxy himself. He was the only one who could secure his family from the dangers of the galaxy.


	102. Ch 101: Itappa's Recordings

**Chapter 101: Itappa's Recordings**

"Master Windu, Master Mundi, it is so good of you to come. I pray you bring good news?" Itappa asked as he sat at his desk in his Coruscant office. The two Jedi Master's bowed before him in respect before taking seats across from the galactic leader. Unbeknownst to them, Itappa pressed a small button on the underside of his desk, initiating a small recording device.

"Our forces are spread across the galaxy in an attempt to find and capture General Grievous. He is the key to ending this war." Master Windu replied.

"I agree." Itappa stated with a nod of his head. "Do the Jedi have any idea where he is?"

"We believe he is hiding somewhere in the Outer Rim, but we have not received any intelligence to confirm this." Ki Adi Mundi answered hesitantly. His answer was mere speculation without any information to back it up.

"Neither have I, but I am expecting another report later in the week that I will be happy to share it with you if it aids in the capture of that Separatist menace."

"That would be most helpful." Mundi replied with a gracious bow of his head.

"Do you have any other concerns that need to be addressed, Chancellor?" Master Windu asked, believing this briefing was over.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Master Jedi. I was wondering if you could explain why the Council decided to promote Jedi Anakin Skywalker to the role of Jedi Master over Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Master Windu and Master Mundi cast each other a surprised look before Windu replied. "The Council has its reasons for its decision."

"Really?" Itappa quirked an eyebrow in intrigue before adding, "The appointment seems odd. Shouldn't the Jedi that trained the padawan obtain mastership before said padawan? I do not doubt Skywalker's ability, but I would still think Kenobi should have been given the position first."

"The Council considers many factors in making its decisions." Master Mundi replied after shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Would one of those factors be Aila?" Itappa fired back.

"This is not a relevant line of questioning." Windu responded trying to end the grilling.

"I do not think so, Master Jedi. I believe the Republic has a right to know how the Jedi Council bases its decisions on promotion of its members. The makeup of the high Council could have an impact on the Republic's security." Itappa paused for a moment, his face showing a deep reflection of seriousness before adding. "So I ask, how did the Council come to its decision?"

Master Mundi bristled slightly at the question and his tone was sharp as he retorted. "If you must know Chancellor, Aila was a factor in our decision."

"Did Senator Amidala come into the decision in promoting Skywalker?" Itappa continued his questioning, unfazed by Mundi's reaction. Word of Amidala and Skywalker's relationship spread quickly through the galaxy at the announcement of the birth of their children. However, the Chancellor did not need the announcement to know, the behavior of those two on Grievous' ship showed their true feelings.

"Yes she did." Master Windu replied, hoping this would appease the Chancellor.

"Then what has Kenobi done wrong to not garner a promotion? Based on my reports he has offered nothing but faithful service to the Order, the same as his padawan. What makes them different?" Itappa nearly smiled, as he felt an uncomfortable ripple flow through the Force from his Jedi guests.

"Kenobi's marriage defies the Jedi Code; he cannot be promoted for that reason." Ki Adi Mundi replied after a long pause.

"Then what about Skywalker? His marriage defies the code as well." Itappa fired back, enjoying the lost looks spreading over the Jedi's faces.

Master Mundi was rendered speechless and blinked several times as he tried to form an answer. Beside him, Master Windu attempted to explain. "It was determined by the Council that Skywalker was influenced by his teachings from Kenobi. Although we do not approve of his marriage to Senator Amidala, we are willing to waive that indiscretion. After all it was the Council that authorized Kenobi to train him. Skywalker's skills are invaluable to the Jedi Order and we do not feel he should be punished for Kenobi's influence."

Itappa was silent for a moment while he thoughtfully contemplated this, "Then… Kenobi would have been promoted if he never married Aila?"

"Perhaps." Master Windu agreed. "He showed promise earlier in his career."

"Interesting, that explains a lot." Itappa answered cryptically, shuffling through a few datapads on his desk.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mundi asked, the Jedi Master was caught off guard by the Chancellor's attack of the Council's decision and was trying to make sense of the line of questioning.

Itappa shrugged. "Kenobi has been sent away from Aila on countless missions since her arrival on Coruscant. It seems that the Council has been trying to drive them apart."

"And what if we were?" Mundi asked in defense. "She is a bad influence on him and clouds his judgment. He would be a better Knight without her."

"Chancellor, is there a point to this discussion? There is a war to deal with. I do not think we need to contemplate what the motivations are for the Council's decisions." Master Windu stated, wanting to end the conversation. Something felt wrong about this and he could not pinpoint what it was and he was finding it disconcerting.

"There is a point, Master Windu. As the leader of the Republic I need to understand the actions of our peacekeepers. Now tell me, since you have been unsuccessful in your attempts to split Aila and Obi-Wan, what is the Council's next course of action.

Master Windu abruptly stood up, his tone sharp as he replied, "Chancellor, that is not a question I can answer. What the Council decides is our business; we are a separate entity from the Republic. The Council will decide on what to do about Kenobi's relationship ourselves."

Itappa raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "You sound like you are going to get rid of her."

Master Windu did not respond to this statement, instead he placed a hand on Master Mundi's shoulder indicating his companion should stand. To Master Windu it seemed the best course of action was to leave before this meeting became worse. "Chancellor, I am afraid we must be leaving. If you have any further questions concerning the war effort, please address them in writing to the Jedi Council."

"I will Master Windu." Itappa nodded his head in respect to his visitor. "Master Mundi." Itappa nodded to the other Jedi as well. "Thank you for your time."

Master Windu and Mundi simply responded with a curt nod before turning on their heels and striding out of the Chancellor's office.

* * *

Master Windu and Master Mundi were silent until they were inside the lifts of the Senate offices.

"Did that seem odd to you?" Master Windu asked with a sigh.

Ki Adi Mundi shrugged. "I was not expecting the questions about Kenobi."

Windu shook his head, staring at the floor as if it would somehow reveal a secret. "No, neither was I. Something didn't feel right."

"We probably should have expected the questions. The Chancellor favors Kenobi; he has shown that in the past."

"It isn't just that." Windu stated, his brow was furrowed in concentration as he tried to find the words to describe what he felt. "There is something else… elusive. I'm not sure. Did it seem like he was hiding something?"

"Who, the Chancellor?" Mundi asked. "He did say he would share any intelligence with us. I don't agree with his questions about Kenobi, but they are probably driven by his relationship with him. Aila does work for the Chancellor."

Master Windu nodded. "That is true, but I think we need to be more careful with what we say to him from now on."

"I agree." Master Mundi nodded before both Jedi fell silent once more as they analyzed their previous conversation with the galactic leader.

* * *

Once the doors close behind the two Jedi Masters, Itappa pressed the small button under his desk to end his recording and pulled out the small data card with the stored information. Twiddling the small data storage device in his fingers, Itappa cackled to himself, knowing he held the key to achieving ultimate power. 


	103. Ch 102: The Jedi Sent to Utapau

**Chapter 102: The Jedi Sent to Utapau**

"So what have you and Obi-Wan been up to lately?" Padmé asked her guest as she picked up a fussy Luke.

Aila had come to visit Padmé and help with the children while Anakin and Obi-Wan were out. Anakin was at a Council meeting and Obi-Wan had a meeting with Chancellor Itappa before he too would be heading to the Jedi Temple. Having not seen Padmé or her children for a few days, Aila decided to visit them and lend Padmé a helping hand if she needed it. Padmé was managing motherhood well. She had resigned her position as Naboo's Senator and was only dealing with urgent issues until Queen Apailana could find her replacement. However, for the most part, Representative Jar Jar Binks was handling Naboo's affairs in her absence.

Aila shrugged, "Nothing much, just relaxing while we can. It is nice having him home for an extended time. We have not had this much time together for a while. I keep pretending everyday is our anniversary and try to savor every moment."

"Isn't…." Padmé was interrupted when Leia started echoing her brother's cries. She handed Luke, who had settled down, to Aila and then picked up Leia and rocked her soothingly. Leia quieted almost instantaneously once she was in her mother's arms and allowed Padmé to continue her previous question. "Isn't your anniversary a little over a month away?"

Aila sighed and smiled fondly at the babe in her arms. "Yes, it is, but since the start of the War Obi-Wan and I have not celebrated it together. He says he'll be home for it this year, but I have a feeling something will drag him away."

"I know. I always worry the Council will send Anakin away."

* * *

"Obi-Wan!" Itappa greeted the Jedi Knight as he entered the Chancellor's office. The galactic leader opened a side drawer and pulled out a datapad as the Jedi walked forward.

"Chancellor." Obi-Wan bowed respectively before taking a seat across from Itappa. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, I have good news." Itappa stated with a wide grin spread across his face. "Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He's hiding in the Utapau System." He passed the small datapad he had pulled from his desk and handed it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up as he read the news. "At last! We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war." This was welcome news. Obi-Wan knew subduing Grievous was the key to ending the war. His capture would weaken the Separatist forces so that the Jedi could regain control and restore order to the Galaxy. Then it would be safe for Aila and him to start the family they had been talking about over the last few days.

Obi-Wan had brought up the subject of children a lot recently. After seeing Anakin's children, he longed to have a son of his own and it frustrated him that the war made it unsafe to have children. It also disheartened him that Aila seemed to long for a child as much as he did. Her wistful smiles she flashed as they talked about starting a family were evidence of that. He did not want to deny Aila this, but the wretched war was getting in the way.

Itappa nodded in agreement to Obi-Wan's statement before his smile dissolved into a look of deep seriousness. "I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if it didn't select you for this assignment. After killing two Sith Lords, you're the best choice, by far."

"I am grateful for your praise." Obi-Wan nodded his head in acknowledgement. Although Obi-Wan would prefer not to leave Aila's side right now, if it meant ending the war he would leave. In the end, he would have more time with her and with the war over she and any children they had would be safe. Itappa's words gave Obi-Wan a great sense of pride as he realized he was the only Jedi who had been successful in defeating the Sith. First was Darth Maul during the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo years ago and Count Dooku a few days ago. If Obi-Wan could take on the Sith he was certain he could handle the droid General.

Itappa flashed a knowing smile. "Your abilities outshine all of the Jedi, despite their attempt to hold you back. You, my friend, are the protector of the galaxy and we are in your debt."

"Yes…. Well, the Council does not share that opinion." Obi-Wan did not bother to hide the bitterness in his voice, but he did his best to suppress those feelings from leaking over his Force bond with Aila. She did not need to be concerned about that, she was aware of his feelings towards the Council without feeling them herself.

"That is why I am giving this information to you and not them. I hope that if you bring it before the Council they will see your full potential. Most other Jedi are spread across the galaxy. They just sent Master Yoda to Kashyyyk to help the Wookiees with a Separatist invasion."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows raised in surprise at this statement. "Really? I had not been informed of that. I spoke with him earlier in the week shortly after I met with you. He did not mention it."

"It was an urgent call he answered a couple days ago. I'm surprised young Skywalker did not tell you. As a member of the Jedi Council, he would have known."

* * *

"Latest intelligence indicates that the Sith Lord may be hiding somewhere on Coruscant." Ki Adi Mundi addressed the Jedi Council. "It is the best lead we have had since Knight Kenobi brought the issue before us several years ago."

"Dangerous and Disturbing this news is." The image of Master Yoda spoke over the comm. system he was using on Kashyyyk.

"That cannot be possible. We would have felt it in the Force." Master Windu stated.

Yoda shook his head sadly. "The dark side clouds everything. Our vision, as well."

Master Windu sighed, reluctantly agreeing to the Jedi Master's statement. He had been trying to deny it, but he had noticed his own ability to us the Force was diminished. "What do we do?"

"Find him!" Anakin stated sternly. "He is a danger to everyone. We have to stop the Sith before he can take action against us." Anakin was frustrated that they were having this conversation. Even if the Sith was not on Coruscant, the threat should still be examined. Too many lives were at stake to brush this report aside, Padmé, Luke, and Leia's standing out in his mind.

Most of the Council members seemed to agree with Anakin, but before this acknowledgement could be vocalized the doors to the Council chambers were flung open and Obi-Wan strode in, carrying a datapad in his hands.

Anakin flashed Obi-Wan a weary smile. It was nice to see his former Master after a long day of deliberations in the Council chambers. However, when Obi-Wan did not reciprocate Anakin's warm greeting, the younger Jedi wondered what the purpose of this visit was.

Obi-Wan did not look at Anakin. As he had walked into the Chambers he had briefly glimpsed his former apprentice sitting in one of the Council's chairs and it was all Obi-Wan could do to keep his resentment in check. He kept his focus by reminding himself that he had a job to do.

"You have information for the Council, Knight Kenobi?" Master Windu asked, surprised to see the Jedi Knight.

Seeing Master Yoda's image projected onto the chair he usually occupied confirmed the Chancellor's words and proved the accusation that the Council had withheld information from Obi-Wan. What hurt the most was that Anakin had not told him. "Yes, a partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic package from the chairman of Utapau. Chancellor Itappa asked that I bring it before the Council. It indicates that General Grievous is hiding in the Utapau System."

"Hmm." Master Yoda's image sounded. "Act on this we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war." Then, Yoda's image turned to address his fellow Council members, "Quickly and decisively we should proceed."

Obi-Wan nodded. "The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign."

Master Windu quirked an eyebrow at this remark, recalling his previous meeting with the Chancellor. Something still did not feel right about that meeting, but the Jedi Master could not figure out what it was. As a result, Windu was reluctant to follow the Chancellor's suggestion. "The Council will make up its own mind as to who is to go. Not the Chancellor."

Obi-Wan was affronted by the lack of respect Master Windu was showing to his friend Len Itappa, but remained silent as Master Yoda spoke.

"Knight Kenobi is experienced with fighting General Grievous. A good candidate for this assignment, he is."

"Perhaps." Ki Adi Mundi countered. "But shouldn't a Jedi Master handle this situation?"

Obi-Wan's eyes briefly flashed yellow at this snub, but he closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath before anyone noticed.

"I concur." Master Windu stated. "A master should go. Skywalker also has experience with Grievous."

Anakin stood from his chair in protest. "I will go if I must, but why deny Obi-Wan? He is as experienced, if not more, than I am."

"The Council will vote on it." Ki Adi Mundi replied, causing Master Yoda's ears to droop, knowing he was about to be outvoted once more.

"Those in favor of sending Knight Kenobi to intercept General Grievous?" Master Windu asked.

Both Master Yoda and Anakin voted affirmatively. When no more votes came in Anakin gave a disgusted sigh. Before the Council, Obi-Wan struggled to conceal his jealousy and resentment. Once again, Anakin was being picked over him.

"Those in favor of sending Master Skywalker? Windu called out the next option. In response the rest of the Council members gave their decision.

With the decision made, Anakin walked towards Obi-Wan so that he could stand beside his friend and mentor. He glowered at the Council members. "I will follow the Council's decision, but know that I do not agree with it and I intend to discuss that when I return."


	104. Ch 103: The Chancellor's Revelation

**Chapter 103: The Chancellor's Revelation**

"Master, if it was my choice, you could face Grievous if you really wanted to." Anakin stated as he and Obi-Wan made their way to the lifts of the Senate apartments. They had each taken a separate Jedi Starfighter back to their homes. Anakin was going to tell Padmé what was going on before heading to Utapau. He knew Padmé was not going to like this news, so he was preparing himself for her reaction.

"The Council has made their decision and they have said you should go." Obi-Wan stated bitterly.

Anakin caught Obi-Wan's tone and stopped walking and placed a reassuring hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I did not ask for this, I'd much rather stay here with Padmé, Luke, and Leia. I am surprised you would want to leave Aila to face Grievous."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I will do what I must to end this war."

Anakin nodded, relieved to hear Obi-Wan's tone soften. "As will I."

There was a long awkward silence where neither Jedi knew what to say to the other. Anakin felt trapped between Obi-Wan and the Council and he was unsure how to mediate between the two. He hated the way the Council treated his Master and he was seriously considering resigning his position in protest as soon as he finished this mission to intercept Grievous.

For his part, Obi-Wan felt betrayed. Once more the Council denied him because of their disagreements with his relationship with Aila. This feeling was magnified by the fact that the Council did not share the same feelings for Anakin and Padmé. He did not know what made the former Nubian Senator more favored than his own wife. Aila had done nothing to the Council to cause their harsh treatment. Additionally, he did not understand why the Council was pushing him away since Anakin's appointment to the Council. Their secrecy over Master Yoda's departure to Kashyyyk was not a big deal, but all Jedi, including himself should have been informed of it.

"Why didn't you tell me Master Yoda left for Kashyyyk?" Obi-Wan broke the silence, struggling to keep his voice even. They were standing in the lifts that were taking them up to Anakin and Padmé's apartment.

Anakin blinked a few times in confusion. "Oh no, I forgot!" Anakin placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head in frustration. "I was supposed to tell you, but it slipped my mind with Luke and Leia's birth. I'm sorry."

A wave of guilt washed over Obi-Wan as he realized he had been accusing Anakin unjustly. Anakin might have been a member of the Council, but he did not follow their ideas. He chastised himself for questioning Anakin's loyalty. It was with a hint of remorse that Obi-Wan answered. "That is all right, my padawan. I know you have been busy."

* * *

Both Aila and Padmé stopped their conversation and turned towards the front door when Anakin and Obi-Wan walked in together. Initially they smiled at their husbands, but those smiles dissolved into looks of concerns as they sensed they were about to hear bad news.

"What happened?" Padmé and Aila asked at the same time.

Anakin gave a sad smile as he took Luke out of Aila's arms and held his son close to him. "The Council has received a report on General Grievous' whereabouts. They are sending me after him."

Padmé gasped, "Anakin, please don't go. I already watched him murder Master Gallia; I could not bear to lose you as well. What about the children?" Padmé's bottom lip trembled and a tear trickled down her cheek. Feeling their mother's discomfort both Luke and Leia began to cry.

Aila looked up at her own husband, her face growing pale with worry. "Are they sending you too?" It seemed her worry that the Council would send her husband away again had come true.

"No, the Council thinks that only a Jedi Master is qualified for this task." The muscles in Obi-Wan's back visibly tightened as he stood ramrod straight before his wife.

Sensing his tension, Aila stood from the Skywalker's sofa and walked to her husband placing a calm hand on his shoulder. A part of her was relieved Obi-Wan was not going, but she also knew that it meant the Council had overlooked him once more. Her heart ached, for she knew that her husband was hurting even if he was trying his best to hide it from her.

"I'm sorry the Council has denied you again." Aila whispered softly. She leaned in to give Obi-Wan a light kiss to his cheek, but was stopped when another headache assaulted her. She took a step backwards as she grabbed her head and hissed in pain.

At the sound of Aila's pained gasp Obi-Wan whipped around and pulled her into his arms. "Are you all right?" He ran his fingers through her hair in an effort to soothe her.

On the sofa, Anakin and Padmé seemed oblivious to their friends' presence as they dealt with their own news.

"Why do you have to go? Why can't they send someone else?" Padmé asked as more tears leaked out of her eyes. Her emotions were upsetting Leia, so Anakin scooped his daughter into his arms so that he was now holding both of his children.

Anakin shrugged. "I've faced Grievous before, I have experience battling him. Few Jedi have that." He softly shushed his children, whose cries dissolved into soft whimpers as they were rocked in their father's arms.

"But…" Padmé began.

"No! Padmé, listen to me!" Anakin stated sharply. "The last thing I want to do is leave you and the children, but Grievous is a threat to all of us. How can I not go if there is a chance I can stop him? I can end this war and make the galaxy safer for all of us."

This declaration caused another tear to escape Padmé's eyes and roll down her cheek, but she knew Anakin was right. With great reluctance she nodded her head in agreement and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss.

Standing near the sofa, Obi-Wan caught a brief glimpse of the tender scene of Anakin's family and decided it was best if he and Aila did not intrude. "Let's go. You need to lie down for a while." He whispered softly into Aila's hair

"Okay." Aila replied weakly, allowing her husband to steer her out of the Skywalker's home.

* * *

Obi-Wan settled Aila on the sofa in their apartment and made her a light dinner before joining her to assess her condition. Her headache was caused by the recall of another memory, but she still did not have enough of them to figure out what they were about.

"You need to rest." Obi-Wan stated running the back of the fingers of his right hand down her cheek.

"I'm all right." Aila answered. "I'm feeling better, how are you?" She bit her bottom lip as she heard Obi-Wan's sigh in response.

"I'm just frustrated. I stayed in the Order because I felt it was my duty, but the Council seems intent on pushing me away."

Aila looked down at her hands as she meekly replied. "I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock and he immediately pushed Aila's chin up so that he could stare into her azure eyes. To drive her statement away he hungrily pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away he gave the breathless reply. "You are not the problem, my goddess. All of this is the Council's doing. I am not sure why they decided to treat us this way. Just know that everything I do is for you. I love you." Obi-Wan finished his statement by sealing it with another searing kiss to Aila's lips. The intensity of his kiss wiped away any retort she could give as she was consumed by the love and a hint of desperation within her husband's kiss.

"I love you." Obi-Wan echoed over their Force bond as he gave a contented sigh after pulling away from Aila once more. No matter what his troubles were, he could always find solace in Aila's love for him.

"I love you too, my handsome Jedi." Aila replied, her bottom lip tingling from the sweet pressure Obi-Wan had just applied to it with his own lips. "But I am still sorry for what the Council has done to you."

Obi-Wan waved the comment aside. "It is not important. As long as you are with me, the Council can do as they please."

Aila smiled sadly, running her fingers through Obi-Wan's beard in a soft caress. Obi-Wan stilled her hand with his own and kissed her open palm.

Aila closed her eyes and gave a contented sigh; it was nice to have her husband here with her. However, that happy thought brought a trouble one to her mind. Padmé would be without her husband soon as he went out on another mission. She and Obi-Wan had left Anakin and Padmé alone, but now Aila had a desire to make sure the younger couple was all right. "Do…. Do you think we should check on Anakin and Padmé?"

Obi-Wan released Aila's hand and was silent for a moment while he contemplated Aila's question. He had been rather harsh to Anakin earlier and he felt a strong desire to apologize for his actions, but he felt he should do it alone. "I'll go talk to them. I need to speak with Anakin before he leaves."

"I'll go with you." Aila started to stand from the sofa, but Obi-Wan gently grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"No, my stubborn goddess. You are going to rest."

"But…."

"No." Obi-Wan rebuked Aila's protest. "I need to talk to Anakin alone, and I suspect Padmé will need some alone time with her children. You can visit with her tomorrow."

"I guess you are right." Aila conceded. She knew that if roles were reversed, she would want some time alone to deal with her own emotions before receiving guests.

"I just want to give Anakin some advice before he leaves. It should not take long." Obi-Wan stated with a shrug of his shoulders. He then cupped Aila's cheek in his hands as he added, "As for you my goddess, I expect you to be in bed when I return. You need some sleep after that headache of yours."

Aila rolled her eyes. "Yes dear." She replied sarcastically.

"I mean it." Obi-Wan replied with a playful peck to Aila's nose.

Aila laughed. "Fine, I will concede this time, but only because it is late and only if my husband intends to join me later."

"I will deny you nothing, my goddess."

* * *

Shortly after Obi-Wan left their apartment, Aila walked out onto the balcony of their apartment that adjoined their sitting room. The cityscape of Coruscant was illuminated by the interior lighting of the many buildings as night had fallen. In the distance, Aila could see the Jedi Council chambers lit up in the Temple's topmost spire. The sight caused an exasperated sigh to escape her lips and she murmured into the night. "Why must you hurt him? He is meant for greatness."

With the end of her statement a chilled breeze swept through the night air, causing Aila to shiver slightly. Casting one last furtive look at the Jedi Temple, Aila escaped the cold night air and walked back inside her home to get ready for bed.

* * *

Several feet above Aila, Obi-Wan waited patiently outside of Anakin's front door. He felt a sense of relief in his decision to see Anakin off before his trip. Speaking to his former apprentice would help ease his conscious.

"Oh, Jedi Kenobi!" C3P0 greeted the Jedi as he answered the door.

"Hello 3P0." Obi-Wan replied. "I need to speak with Anakin before he leaves."

"Oh dear." The golden droid replied, and if the droid could have morphed the metal in his face it would have displayed a look of dismay. "Master Anakin already left on his mission with R2. I was told they were going to some dreadful place called Utapau. I am glad I am not going."

"They already left!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, his features falling that he had missed the chance to speak with his former padawan. He felt another wave of guilt wash over him that the last thing Anakin had heard from him before his departure was animosity and resentment.

"Yes." C3P0 replied. "I can get Miss Padmé for you, if you would like."

"No 3P0, that is ok." Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully as he pondered his next move. "I don't want to bother her, have a good evening." Then before the golden droid could respond, Obi-Wan was heading back towards the lifts.

"Oh, have a good evening!" C3P0 shouted to Obi-Wan's retreating form before closing the door behind him.

* * *

As Obi-Wan traveled down the lifts he knew his guilt was eating at him and he would need to talk to someone to ease his mind. Aila could help, but after the conversation they had earlier he did not want to trouble her. He had been shocked when she blamed herself for the Council's actions. What the Council did was most certainly not her fault and he would not let her punish herself for their wrongdoing. It was an outrage that the Council could put such a burden on the shoulders of his beloved wife.

"Obi-Wan? What's wrong?" Aila called out over their Force bond.

Obi-Wan cursed himself in response for allowing his emotions to flow to her over their bond.

"Obi-Wan?" Aila echoed again. She was sitting up in bed as she tried to read her husband's feelings. She had just been settling down for the night when she felt her husband's tumultuous feelings.

"I'm fine my goddess." Obi-Wan responded hastily.

"It does not feel like it." Aila retorted.

Obi-Wan scrambled to find an excuse for his feelings. "I'm fine. I…I just have to go to a… Council meeting." Obi-Wan felt another wave of guilt wash over him as he lied to Aila, but it was the only thing he could think of that would dissuade any further questioning. She would just assume his negative feelings were towards the Council.

"Did something come up?" Aila asked, worried that her husband would be sent to some remote part of the galaxy.

"I don't know, but I need to close our Force bond off for this. I'll open it back up as soon as it is over. I just wanted you to know so you don't worry." Obi-Wan decided that given his current feelings, it was best to block Aila from him until he had worked through them himself.

"They are going to send you on a mission, aren't they?" Aila asked apprehensively. Obi-Wan could feel a bit of apprehension emanate from her at this statement.

"I don't think so, my goddess, but let me find out. I'll let you know what is going on as soon as I can. Just get some rest and don't worry. I will be fine."

"All right, my love." Aila replied shakily. "I… I'll wait for you."

Obi-Wan smiled and sent feelings of love and affection to Aila over their bond before slowly closing it off. With his conversation with Aila finished, Obi-Wan then had the lifts take him to the Senate apartment buildings main level so he could retrieve his Jedi starfighter. He was not going to return to the Jedi Temple as he knew no one there could bring him comfort. Instead, he was heading towards Chancellor Itappa's office with the hope that his longtime friend was still there and would have a moment to spare. Len Itappa was Obi-Wan's last hope to release the burden on his soul.

* * *

Chancellor Itappa beamed at Obi-Wan as he watched the Jedi enter his office, he had been expecting Obi-Wan for quite some time. The galactic leader patted a small pocket in his robes where a tiny data card was stored.

"Chancellor, I apologize for the lateness of this visit, but I needed someone to talk to." Obi-Wan stated with a bow.

"Not a problem my friend, I heard what the Council did. I have been expecting you."

Obi-Wan gave a sigh of relief and slumped into a chair opposite the Chancellor.

A concerned look crossed the Chancellor's face as he said, "It's upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. They deny you this and the position of Jedi Master."

Obi-Wan nodded, placing his head in his hands. "It seems like they are pushing me away. More and more I find evidence that they are excluding things from me."

A ghostly voice tried to rebuke this comment. "That is not true my padawan. The Council may have its faults, but so do you. Let it go. Be strong."

Sensing the other presence trying to sway Obi-Wan's opinion, Itappa spoke quickly to counter that statement. "I believe you are right. Based on their behavior as of late I would not be surprised if they are holding back information about the Force from you."

Obi-Wan gave a weary sigh, "I don't know about that, but…."

Itappa fumbled with the pocket in his robes as he pulled out the data card, "They want to hold you back to employ their ultimate plan. They see your relationship with Aila as an infraction against their control of the Force. Always remember that those who have power are afraid to lose it, even the Jedi."

"A Jedi is supposed to protect others."

"But what if others seem to threaten their power?" Itappa paused for a moment as he pulled the data card from his robes. "I think you need to hear this. This recording is from my meeting with the Council the other day." The Chancellor then placed the data card into the data terminal on his desk to begin playback:

_"Kenobi has been sent away from Aila on countless missions since her arrival on Coruscant. It seems that the Council has been trying to drive them apart." _

_"And what if we were? She is a bad influence on him and clouds his judgment. He would be a better Knight without her." _

_"Chancellor, is there a point to this discussion?" _

_"There is a point, Master Windu. As the leader of the Republic I need to understand the actions of our peacekeepers. Now tell me, since you have been unsuccessful in your attempts to split Aila and Obi-Wan, what is the Council's next course of action." _

_"Chancellor, that is not a question I can answer. What the Council decides is our business; we are a separate entity from the Republic. The Council will decide on what to do about Kenobi's relationship ourselves." _

_"You sound like you are going to get rid of her." _

Obi-Wan expression dissolved from curiosity to pure rage by the time the recording was finished. His breathing accelerated as his fury swelled in him. A part of him found it difficult to believe what he had just heard, but it was obvious the Council was going to try to take Aila away from him.

"You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. They are intent on controlling your life." Itappa stated wisely. "They have betrayed you!"

Obi-Wan's eyes turned to an amber hue and his hands shook in his lap as he got up and paced angrily before the Chancellor's desk. He would not let the Council take Aila away. She was his wife, his most prized possession, and they would not lay a finger on her.

"Obi-Wan, he lies!" Qui-Gon's voice shouted through the Force, but Obi-Wan did not hear it as he was too consumed by anger to notice.

"The Jedi are my enemies as well. Let me help you punish them for their treachery. With our combined power in the Force we will be able to end the tyranny of the Jedi and restore order to the galaxy."

Obi-Wan stopped his pacing and glanced at the Chancellor in confusion. "What?"

Itappa smiled evilly, reaching into the hairline at his forehead and peeling a layer of false synth-flesh from his face.

Obi-Wan's eyes continued to shine with an unnatural golden color as Len Itappa pulled off the mask of skin that revealed a face that had not been seen for several years. "You!" Obi-Wan shouted in recognition. "You are the Sith Lord! You're Palpatine!"


	105. Ch 104: Arise Lord

**Chapter 104: Arise Lord….**

"That I am, my young Jedi." Palpatine replied with a malicious grin.

Obi-Wan used the Force and called his lightsaber that hung from his belt to his hand. He ignited the cerulean blade and pointed it at the Sith Lord.

"Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asked, smirking at the blade.

"I would certainly like to." Obi-Wan replied with menace.

"I know you would." Palpatine answered, closing his eyes as he savored the turmoil Obi-Wan was projecting through the Force. "I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock as he listened to the low growl of Palpatine's voice and he realized that same voice had been invading his mind since the dreadful night Shmi Skywalker died.

"Why do you wish to kill me, my friend?" Palpatine replied calmly, opening his eyes to look at the Jedi Knight who was poised ready to strike him down.

"You are a Sith! You are evil!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Really, and who was the one who threatened to kill Aila?"

"You started this war! You sent Grievous after her!" Obi-Wan countered, his lightsaber shaking slightly in his hand.

"The war started on its own. The instability in the Galaxy made it happen. It was inevitable." Palpatine countered. "I have been working tirelessly to restore order, and make the galaxy safe once more. You have aided in that cause. And I most certainly did not send Grievous after Aila, that was Dooku's doing. He became mad with power and tried to overthrow me.

"You lie!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"What makes you say that?" Palpatine asked calmly, seemingly amused by the Jedi's outbursts.

"Aila showed me your plans in a holovid that showed the future. I knew what you were up to; you were trying to turn Anakin to the dark side. You are power hungry and want to take over the galaxy!"

"You saw all this in a holovid?" Palpatine answered skeptically. "Well my Jedi friend, I am afraid it showed a clouded vision of the truth. Remember your early teachings; the future is always in motion. This holovid you saw was merely a scenario, not the truth. I ask you, have I ever harmed Aila?"

Obi-Wan did not answer and Palpatine smiled when he saw the Jedi's lightsaber dip slightly as his resolve wavered. Seeing this, Palpatine continued to speak. "I have given her a job, provided her with a first class security team, and protected her from the Jedi Council when I could. You heard the Council members' comments on that recording." Palpatine pointed to his data terminal. "So who is the evil one, the Sith or the Jedi?"

"You use the dark side of the Force." Obi-Wan's voice cracked as he provided a counter argument.

"The dark side is only evil to the Jedi, who do not understand it. The Sith utilize a broader view of the Force, a view that provides far more power than the narrow dogmatic view of the Jedi. I can teach you it; teach you what the Jedi have held back from you." Palpatine coaxed.

"Obi-Wan, Noooooo!" Qui-Gon's voice began, but with a wave of his hand, Palpatine manipulated the Force so that the apparition was temporarily blocked from interrupting the conversation.

Confused and at a loss for what to do, Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber down from its attack position and held it at his side. It was still ignited, but no longer an immediate threat to the Sith Lord. Obi-Wan felt alone and lost in the galaxy as he stared back at the cold heartless eyes of the man he had considered his dearest friend.

"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi." Palpatine stated firmly. "Learn to know the dark side of the Force and you will be able to protect your wife from certain death." A malicious grin spread across his features at then end of this statement.

The sickly yellow that invaded Obi-Wan's eyes intensified at Palpatine's statement. The Sith was correct, Aila had been in his presence countless times and had never been harmed. Perhaps Aila's holovid had been wrong. "No!" Obi-Wan shouted as this thought came to mind. "The holovid was not a lie!"

"Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council." Palpatine then waved his hand over his data terminal so that the recording played again. Relishing in the anger and rage the recording incited within Obi-Wan, Palpatine continued to speak. "Ever since I have known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of conscience. You must now choose, the Jedi or the Sith." Palpatine paused for a moment and could tell that Obi-Wan was internally wrestling with the decision. Deciding to end this debate, Palpatine added, "Or should I rephrase that. You must choose between the Jedi and Aila."

That final statement was all that was needed to break Obi-Wan's resolve. His choice was clear. He deactivated his lightsaber and let it slip from his hand. It hit the floor with a loud clunk; just before the Jedi fell to his knees in defeat, his head bowed in supplication.

Palpatine grinned at the sight and moved from around his desk so that he was standing before the kneeling Jedi. "Do you wish to fulfill your destiny? Do you wish to become my apprentice and learn to use the dark side of the Force?" Palpatine spoke with a slight growl.

"I will do whatever you ask." Obi-Wan gasped out in desperation. The internal struggle Obi-Wan's psyche had waged before the Jedi came to his final decision had exhausted and momentarily drained him of his strength.

"Good." Palpatine purred in approval, loving that Kenobi was so easy to manipulate. His new apprentice's beloved wife was the key to his undoing.

"Just help me protect Aila." Obi-Wan's voice cracked again as he fought back tears from the fear of ever losing Aila. "I can't live without her."

Palpatine nodded in acceptance of this request. For now the Sith Lord would let his new apprentice keep his wife, but when the time was right she would be removed as a means to keep his apprentice under his control. That woman was simply a tool for Palpatine to get what he wanted, unlimited power. "If we work together she and the rest of the galaxy will be safe forevermore. They need us to guide them."

In response to this Obi-Wan inched himself closer to Palpatine, his voice becoming monotone as he said, "I pledge myself to your teachings."

"Good." Palpatine purred once more. "Good."

Obi-Wan seemed to bow his head in grief as his mind worked through what he had just promised, but he overcame this battle and stared up at his new master intently as he began to speak.

"The Force is strong with you!" Palpatine declared with a wide grin. "A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth…." Palpatine closed his eyes searching the Force for a proper name for his new apprentice. It came to him as he inhaled a deep breath. "Avarik."

"Thank you, my master." Obi-Wan replied in the monotone voice he had adopted since making his pledge. He gave a slight bow of respect to his new teacher in gratitude for his new title. As he whispered his new name to himself, it sounded odd to his ear. It would take a while to get used to it, but he would adjust with time.

As Darth Avarik practiced his new name with a whisper once more, he smiled. Finally, he had a title of respect, something the Jedi had never given him. Only through the Sith was he able to achieve such an honor.

Palpatine told his apprentice to "Rise," interrupting Avarik's musings so they could plot their next course of action. Through the Force, a voice cried out in anguish as Qui-Gon Jinn's spirit mourned for his apprentice's soul. However, too caught up in the darkness that now consumed his life, Darth Avarik, Dark Lord of the Sith, failed to hear it.


	106. Ch 105: Grievous' Sneak Attack

**Chapter 105: Grievous' Sneak Attack**

As Anakin flew his starfighter, he reflected on the task at hand. He had left shortly after Obi-Wan had left his and Padmé's apartment with Aila. Anakin felt that the sooner he left the sooner he could return to Padmé's arms. With one last embrace of his two small children, he had passed them over to their mother, giving Padmé a soft but tender kiss to tell her he would return soon.

The capture of General Grievous was important to not only the galaxy's safety, but that of his family as well. Although it pained the young Jedi Master to leave their side, he knew he must complete this task for them. So running to his ship with his faithful astromech droid, R2D2, following closely behind, Anakin fired up the engines to his starfighter and was in Coruscant airspace in no time.

Not wanting to waste time, Anakin relayed his orders to Commander Cody and the garrison of clone troopers on the Republic cruiser that would be accompanying him. The clones were to back the lone Jedi up in his mission and would not be sent into battle until he was ready for them. The plan was that Anakin would jump into Hyperspace, arrive at Utapau, and search for General Grievous. Once the droid General's location had been revealed, R2D2 would send a message to Commander Cody so that the other clones could start their assault.

With the plan laid out, Anakin with R2D2's help started inputting the coordinates for the jump to hyperspace. However he initially hesitated in pressing the controls to initiate the jump as he felt a strong urge to speak with Obi-Wan. He almost turned the starfighter around, but he rationalized that after Grievous' capture he would have plenty of time to talk to his former Master. The most important thing at the moment was completing his task, and with any luck he would be able to finish that quickly and have an uninterrupted conversation with Obi-Wan upon his return.

* * *

Anakin was cautious as he flew through Utapau's atmosphere and into a sinkhole that had indications of life.

"Run a scan R2. We need to be watchful. Grievous could be waiting for us."

R2 beeped in acknowledgement as Anakin's tiny ship brought them closer to a landing platform that looked relatively deserted.

"Stay with the ship R2 and wait for orders. I'll scan the area for Grievous." Anakin stated while unbuckling the restraints that held him in his seat. In the distance he could see some very tall, stately looking locals timidly approaching his ship. Their skin was a heavily lined and an ashen color, with blood red robes tightly covered their bodies. Their leeriness seemed to show a deep fear for their visitor. To support this theory Anakin watched the locals visibly flinch and jump back slightly as he opened his starfighter and exited onto the windy planet.

"Do not fear me. I am Jedi Master Anakin…."

"Skywalker!" The voice of General Grievous growled after emitting a rasping cough. Anakin whirled around to see that General Grievous had circled around him and was now coming around from behind Anakin's starfighter. The Jedi Master now knew that the Utapauns fear had not been directed at him, but the menacing threat lingering on the landing pad. Not wanting to be part of this fight any longer, the Utapauns fled into their city.

"R2! Get out of here and contact Cody!"

R2D2 sent the message to the clone Commander, but did not take the starfighter and leave. Instead, the little droid beeped in the negative and maintained his and the ship's spot on the landing platform. The little droid served Anakin faithfully, but his first priority was always Senator Amidala. Having sensed his mistress' distress at Anakin's departure the little droid had vowed to itself that it would keep a watchful eye on his Master and make sure he safely returned home to his family. He would not let his mistress down after the years of kindness she had shown him.

Grievous chuckled menacingly at R2's refusal to follow Anakin' orders before suffering from another coughing fit. The cyborg cursed the damage Obi-Wan had inflicted on his fragile lungs and swore to seek revenge once Skywalker was taken care of.

"R2!" Anakin began to argue with the astromech droid, but his comments were cutoff as he heard the hum of four lightsabers being ignited. Almost impossibly, Grievous' arms split into two, giving him four appendages that held the deadly weapons of Jedi he had killed. There was one blue and one green saber held it his left and right hands.

"Do not worry about your droid, Skywalker. I will make sure it is punished after I have dealt with you." Grievous then positioned himself in an attack position, towering over Anakin.

Distracted from his argument with his wife's stubborn droid, Anakin called his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the cerulean blade. He took a defensive posture as his eyes scanned the General for a sign of weakness.

Grinning behind his mask, General Grievous moved forward, twirling the sabers in his top most arms in a violent whirlwind. Not only was this an act of intimidation, but Grievous had never met a Jedi who could stop this attack The thought of effortlessly slicing through Skywalker's flesh brought a gleeful twinkle of triumph to the droid General's eyes.

Anakin took a step back in shock at the General's swift movements, taken aback by the speed and skill Grievous used in wielding the Jedi weapons. The Jedi Master saw Grievous' eyes sparkle in arrogance which steadied Anakin who was certain he could use that to his advantage. Taking a deep breath, Anakin lunged forward, blocking both of the General's spinning blades.

Momentarily taken aback by Anakin's attack, Grievous pulled his top lightsabers back behind him while swiping his bottom sabers to either side of Anakin. However, the young Jedi back flipped out of harms way before either could connect. With a growl of rage, Grievous used all his strength to send his top lightsabers down upon Anakin's head, but like before the Jedi Master leapt to safety.

Calling upon the Force to help guide him, Anakin maneuvered himself between Grievous' blades as he leapt over and behind the droid General. Having completed a spin in midair, Anakin was at the advantage and was able to take out Grievous' bottom left hand as the General spun around to face him. The green lightsaber in the General's hand deactivated as it hit the floor with a loud clang.

Smirking at Grievous' growl of pain, Anakin called the fallen saber to his hand, ignited it and with a dramatic flourish readied his two sabers for another round of attacks.

Now it was Grievous' turn to take a step back in fear as he had known of very few Jedi who were skilled enough to wield two lightsabers at once. Without the Force to guide him, Grievous realized he was at a disadvantage, but he was not about to give up. The Separatist General would just need a new strategy to remain victorious. With this thought in mind, Grievous went after Skywalker with great ferocity, maneuvering his three blades in a deadly blur.

With two lightsabers, Anakin was able to effortlessly block Grievous' attacks in any direction. His Force enhanced speed allowed the Jedi Master to maneuver his weapons to stop the droid General's deadly strikes. Additionally, to Grievous' chagrin, Anakin was able to use his great skill after countless years of saber training to sever Grievous' bottom right hand.

With another infuriated howl after the loss of his second hand, Grievous kicked out at Anakin, catching the Jedi Master in his chest and sending him hurtling across the floor. Anakin landed in a heap on the floor, skidding to a halt precariously close to the edge of the landing platform. Additionally, his two sabers fell out of his hands upon his impact with the floor. Gasping for breath, Anakin was unable to call the sabers back to him before they rolled off the ledge of the landing platform and down to the bottom of the sinkhole, hundred of feet below him.

R2D2 squealed frantically as Grievous came after his now unarmed Master. What frightened the little droid the most was that a saber was held in each of Grievous' remaining hands ready to strike. As the little droid processed a solution to this dilemma the sound of blaster fire and the hum of Republic gunships sounded throughout the sinkhole indicating the arrival of Anakin's clone backup.

Crossing his sabers around Anakin's neck, Grievous basked in his victory. He could hear the ensuing battle in the sinkhole, but clones were inconsequential. They would be easily subdued. Ending the life of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker was by far the sweeter victory, and he wanted his new victim to be aware of it.

"Army or not, you must realize you are doomed!"

* * *

Palpatine moved away from his new apprentice and walked around his desk to pull out his dark cloak from within its drawers. The Sith Lord threw it over himself, pulling his hood over his face. "The Council must be stopped before they can act on their plans, my Apprentice. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here they will kill us along with Aila and any others who stand in their way."

Darth Avarik reached for his lightsaber at these words, calling it from his discarded position on the floor and securing it to his belt. It was with a growl that he replied. "I agree. That recording shows the Council's next move. They are going after Aila!" Avarik's eyes flashed dangerously as he uttered his wife's name.

"They won't stop there, my apprentice. Their objective is control. The control they have tried to impose on you is to support their goal to control the galaxy. We must stop them! Every single Jedi, including your former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, is now an enemy of the Republic, guilty of treason for crimes against its citizens." Palpatine provided the verdict for his enemies.

"I understand, Master." Avarik growled. He did not agree with the statement about Anakin, but Palpatine was right about the rest of the Jedi. Anakin had always been loyal to Obi-Wan, while the rest of the Council had turned their backs on him and tried to split him and Aila apart at every possible moment. They needed to be dealt with immediately to stop their deadly plans. They were a true evil on the galaxy. However, the new Sith initiate caught the lust for power in his new Master's statement.

The new Sith would watch Palpatine's actions and if necessary remove the Sith from office. Being younger, Avarik new he was stronger and more agile than his new Master, and if he could convince Anakin to join his cause the two of them could easily defeat the Sith. Then together, Anakin and him could rebuild the galaxy and the Jedi Order to their preferences where no one would question their actions or their loves.

Palpatine could sense his apprentice plotting against him, but was willing to let that slide for the moment. His new apprentice would learn the agony of betrayal soon enough. The lesson could wait while other work needed to be done. "We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end." Palpatine paused for a moment and glanced out the window of his office before turning back towards Avarik. "First, I want you to go to the Jedi temple. We will catch them off-balance."

Avarik nodded in concurrence taking a deep breath to steady himself as he turned to exit the Chancellor's office.

"Do what must be done, Lord Avarik. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to protect Aila from any threat."

The sound of Aila's name brought another thought to Avarik's mind and he abruptly turned towards his Master to voice his concern. "What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy? I requested that the Kaminoans delete Order 66 from the clones' minds." Several years ago when Obi-Wan Kenobi had believed the Jedi to be honorable, he had deleted the deadly Sith Order to protect them. However, now that the truth was revealed, he was cursing that course of action.

Palpatine gave a wide grin as he seated himself behind his desk. "Your first lesson at being a Sith. Always have a backup plan! Those Jedi will be dealt with; you have my assurance of that."

Avarik gave a curt nod and was about to reply, but was cut off as Palpatine gave him new orders. "After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other separatist leaders." Changing his tone to one of triumph, Palpatine declared, "Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy! And… we shall have… peace." Palpatine finished his statement with another wide smile before telling his apprentice to, "Go and complete your assignments."

"Yes, my Master." Darth Avarik bowed before turning to leave the Chancellor's office. His cloak swaying as he strode purposefully out to complete his first task as a Sith.

Maliciously cackling after his apprentice left his sight, Palpatine pressed a small button on his comm. system to send a mass communication to the Republic's clone troops. In a short while, ultimate power would be his. Lord Avarik's actions and this order would ensure it.

With his transmission complete, Palpatine, known as Darth Sidious Dark Lord of the Sith to his enemies, strode out of the office to assess his new apprentice's progress. While Avarik sought revenge, across the galaxy clones everywhere could hear the Sith's announcement to, "Execute Order 99."


	107. Ch 106: The Purge

**A/N:** Hello everybody. Not sure why the chapter update emails aren't going out lately. I sent a note to tech support twice, but have been ignored. So make sure you haven't missed a chapter. Everything builds on stuff in the past. Anyways, thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 106: The Purge**

General Grievous gave a rasping cough as he chuckled at Anakin. "You are doomed." He repeated.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Anakin growled back, extending his right hand up towards the General to give his enemy a violent Force shove. Grievous was thrown into the air, away from Anakin. Still holding onto his lightsabers at the time of the attack, Grievous was unable to complete his beheading of the Jedi Master and lost his deadly weapons when he hit the ceiling of the landing platform.

Jarred from Grievous' grasp, the two lightsabers plummeted to the ground, emitting a few sparks as pieces from them broke off. The lightsabers were rendered useless. At the same time of the lightsabers' fall, Grievous himself fell to the ground with a deafening crash. An indentation was left on the floor where Grievous' body impacted the floor. The droid General was sprawled on his back, sputtering as the air was forced out of his injured lungs.

Jumping back up to his feet, Anakin ran towards Grievous' prone form to take advantage of Grievous' momentary weakness. However, despite the coughing and gasping breaths the cyborg was taking, Grievous was able to kick out with his leg to stop Anakin.

Anakin groaned as his shin impacted with Grievous' metal appendage. The pain was intense and Anakin struggled to remain in a standing position. His shin throbbed with pain and he knew he would be sporting a large bruise from the attack.

As Anakin tried to compose himself and fight through his pain, Grievous stood up and with one last hacking cough swung his right hand to punch the side of Anakin's head.

Grievous' hand impacted Anakin's head with full force causing the Jedi Master to fall to his knees. Stars appeared before Anakin's eyes from the Force of the punch. Anakin shook his head to try to clear it and called upon the Force to give him the strength to continue this fight.

Pleased with the way the fight was going, Grievous emitted an amused laugh before using his left leg to kick out at the Jedi.

The Force warned Anakin of the metal appendage that was moving towards his chin in an attempt to snap his neck and the Jedi Master was able to roll right and out of harms way. He then staggered to his feet in an attempt to defend himself. Anakin was still trying to clear his head. However, his vision was blurred and his balance unsteady from the previous blow to the head and it was difficult to stay focused on the task at hand.

Before Anakin could stop him, Grievous grabbed the front of the Jedi Master's tunics and growled with menace. Trying to get away, Anakin gripped the General's chest plate and pried it apart to reveal the Separatist General's internal organs. He then extended his hand to use the Force to apply pressure to those organs and subdue his enemy.

However, Anakin's speed was diminished due to the concussion to his head and Grievous became aware of his vulnerability before Skywalker could react. Protecting himself, Grievous head butted Anakin and threw the Jedi away from him, towards the Jedi's yellow starfighter.

Within the ship, R2D2 squealed frantically as the little droid heard its Master groan in agony and struggle to get back up into a standing position.

With his enemy temporarily disabled, Grievous tried to push the side of his chest plate back together. However, he was stopped when a sharp voice called out from behind him. "There he is!"

General Grievous turned around to face his new visitors, Commander Cody and a small contingent of clone troopers. Hanging on Cody's belt was the hilt to Anakin's lightsaber.

"Do not let him escape! Fire!" Cody shouted before Grievous could react.

Almost instantaneously blaster fire filled the air of the landing platform and before Grievous could shield himself, several of the shots connected with his internal organs. The General was killed in an instant, flames engulfing his vital organs before his body fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Hearing the end of his troops volley of attacks on Grievous, Anakin stood up gingerly, wincing slightly as his head throbbed. He held onto the edge of his starfighter to steady himself. "Thanks Cody, I could not have done it without you." Anakin hailed his clone commander.

"He's still alive!" Cody pointed at Anakin.

Anakin smirked momentarily, only to have it dissolve into a grimace as a sharp twinge of pain resonated in his forehead. However, that grimace faded to a look of confusion when he realized all the clones had their blasters pointed at him.

"Anakin! Drop!" A voice in the Force ordered.

Anakin did not have time to think about where the orders came from, but he obeyed and the clones' first volley of blaster fire missed him. Over the sound of the blasters, Anakin could hear R2D2 firing up the engines to his starfighter. The little droid had also brought up the ship's shields so that the blaster fire ricocheted off the hull. Gasping for breath, Anakin fought through the fog that clouded his injured head and cast a glance at the troops that had turned against him. He could see his lightsaber hilt dangling from Cody's belt and knew his clone commander must have recovered it after its descent off the landing platform.

The Jedi did not know what was going on, but he knew he had to get out there. Playing dead for a moment, Anakin waited for Cody to halt his troops from their attack so they could assess their victim. Once the blaster fire had ended, Anakin called upon the Force to pull his lightsaber from Cody's belt and into his hands. The Jedi Master then sprang to his feet and leapt onto the top of his starfighter, igniting his cerulean blade to deflect the blaster fire that came towards him when the clones realized he was still alive.

Relieved that his master was all right, R2D2 released the seals on Anakin's cockpit allowing the Jedi to enter the ship. As Anakin sealed the cockpit once more and situated himself in his chair he could faintly hear Cody's order to once again "Fire at the Jedi!"

The clones' blaster fire was deflected from the ship due to the starfighter's shields. Seeing this Cody called over his comm. system for heavier artillery to be ready to intercept the Jedi.

Reversing his ship off the landing platform, Anakin made a quick one hundred and eighty degree turn before setting his ship on a course out of the sinkhole. He set the ship on attack speed to get out of there as fast as he could. "R2, boost the power as much as you can. We…"

Anakin's statement was cut short as a large blast tore apart his left wing causing the Jedi to lose stability. R2D2 screeched in fear as seconds later another blast ripped apart the right wing.

"I know we're in trouble!" Anakin shouted at his droid as the astromech extinguished some flames emanating from the remains of his left wing. "Just hang on!"

Without his wings in tact, steering away from the blaster fire was near impossible. Anakin's only hope for escape was picking up some speed. There were more blaster shots firing around him, but at the moment they were not hitting their target. However, Anakin knew his former troops would not continue to miss for long. With this thought in mind, Anakin did the only thing he could to get him and R2D2 out of the sinkhole. He dropped the shields on his starfighter and gave their power to the ship's engines. This gave Anakin the extra boost he needed to speed himself to safety.

Back on the landing platform that Anakin had left, a clone troop spoke to Commander Cody, "Sir, should we go after him?"

Cody stared up into the sky in the direction Anakin had flown towards. Then with a shake of his head he answered. "No! He has nowhere to go and his ship is damaged. He won't last long. Secure the planet! That is our priority!"

* * *

Darth Avarik marched towards the Jedi Temple, his lightsaber hilt firmly held in his hand and his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of amber. Behind him, a battalion of clone troopers followed him, weapons drawn and ready to strike. The clones and been called for by Chancellor Palpatine and had been ordered by the Galactic leader to follow Avarik's instructions. 

The Jedi Temple was quiet as it was late in the evening. Most of the Jedi inhabiting it were asleep in their beds, but there were a few stragglers wandering the halls. However, the Sith apprentice was shielding himself to prevent his former comrades from feeling his presence. His cloaking was a necessary strategy if he was to maintain the upper hand in this plot. The Jedi had crossed him for the last time and tonight he would ensure they could not harm another soul again. Their threat against Aila was their crime and Avarik had come to convict and sentence them.

Halting his troops for a moment with a wave of his hand, Avarik gazed up at the tall edifice of the Jedi Temple. The building had once been his home. As a young boy he had grown up there. He had trained under Qui-Gon Jinn, and although they spent more time on missions than in the Temple, the building had felt like home. Even as he took over Anakin's training he had always considered the building his home, the people inside it his family. When he had crash landed on Aila's home planet he had struggled to return back to that home. However, in the end he learned a dark truth.

Home was not a welcoming place anymore. His "Jedi family," could not and would not accept the bright ray of light in his life that was Aila. Instead they shunned him while trying to shut off her light, her life. Avarik had been more than patient. He had given them time to adjust and had served the Order faithfully, but still they worked against him and Aila. The Jedi preached compassion, but their threats showed otherwise

It took a Sith Lord to show Avarik the Jedi's true intentions. Years ago he would have never thought that possible. As a Jedi he had been taught to fear and hate the Sith. He had been told their power corrupted them and caused evil to fall throughout the galaxy. Even Aila's holovids had shown that. However, the Sith never threatened Aila, it was the Jedi who did that.

He did not want to believe it, but the evidence showed that everything he and Aila knew about the Jedi was wrong. They were not an Order of Galactic heroes, but an Order of evil masked in a web of false, good intentions. They feared the Sith because only the Sith's power could counter their corruption and lies.

Obi-Wan took a deep steadying breath as his eyes traveled down from the temple's topmost spire back to the doors before him. Once those doors led to a home where he had played and worked, been a teacher and friend, but the lines were now drawn and that home wasn't on his side. His home was with Aila and he would not let the Jedi harm his goddess.

With a great cry of rage, Avarik ignited his saber raising the cerulean blade high above his head before swinging it forward as he sprinted up the Temple's steps, his clone troops moving behind him. Tonight the Temple would pay for its crimes against him and his wife. To drive himself in this task, as he pressed the doors to the Temple open he reverently whispered the reason he had come, "For Aila."

* * *

Avarik's path through the Temple was unimpeded. His clone troops had fanned out away from him and down the halls leading to the Temple dormitories. He could faintly make out the sound of screams and blaster fire from the halls as he headed to the topmost spire. While outside, he had seen the lights on in the Council Chambers and he was anxious to face the Council members himself. It was they who had verbalized their threat against Aila. 

Avarik reached the lift that would take him up to the Council chambers. It might have been quicker to use the stairs, but Obi-Wan decided to take the slower method to be more methodical in his attack. With ten Jedi Masters upstairs, Obi-Wan needed to be careful in his actions to not draw attention to himself before the time was right. So he deactivated his lightsaber and remained patient as he waited for the lift to arrive.

"Knight Kenobi?" A small fearful voice behind Avarik called out.

Startled, the Sith Lord turned and saw one of the Jedi younglings. The youngster's bottom lip was trembling and the smile lightsaber in his hand was shaking slightly with the boy's fear. However, the fear was over the intruders in the Temple. With his hood pulled up over his head, the little boy could not see the unnatural shade of Obi-Wan's eyes and see the danger the Jedi posed.

"Knight Kenobi, there are bad men in the Temple. What should we do?"

Unblinkingly Avarik ignited his blade, causing the young boy to jump back in surprise. However, the young boy soon regained his composure and smiled at the Jedi Knight. He had heard tales of Obi-Wan's exploits across the galaxy and hoped that one day he could grow up to be just like the Jedi. The little boy felt safe knowing Kenobi could conquer any foe presented to him.

Avarik's had twitched slightly in an attempt to strike out at the young Jedi, but he was stopped by the look of trust and adoration in the little boy's eyes.

Avarik tried to move his saber again, but each time he did his hand would shake and he felt a deep ache in his heart preventing him from completing his task.

"Do not hesitate, show no mercy, Lord Avarik." The Sith Apprentice heard his Master urge him forward.

"No Master, I can't." Avarik's voice cracked as he spoke, his head shaking to clear it

"Are you all right?" The little boy asked, drawing closer to his idol. The little boy could see Kenobi's grimace and visible shaking and grew worried about the older Jedi.

"He's a Jedi. He's your enemy." Sidious growled in Avarik's head.

"No." Avarik countered, a tear threatening to escape his left eye. Then without speaking, Avarik continued his argument with a thought. "He's just a youngling."

"A youngling who will grow into a Jedi. A youngling who has already been tainted by the lies of the Jedi. He is your enemy. Destroy him!" Sidious growled once more.

Avarik faltered once more. His heart rate and breathing accelerated over the internal struggle he was facing. His heart was having difficulty convincing his mind that the pair of innocent eyes before him were a source of great evil.

"He's little. Harmless." Avarik thought.

"Obi-Wan?" The little boy prodded the Jedi for an answer once more. "We need to go, there are bad men coming." The youngling then ignited his green lightsaber in a show that he was ready to help the Jedi.

"He might be harmless now my apprentice, but what about when he grows." Sidious paused for a moment and then took a tact he knew would work on getting his apprentice to accomplish the desired task. "I see the future for this young one. He shall be a member of the Jedi Council. The same Council that would see Aila killed. If they do not succeed now he will take over their task."

Avarik screamed out in agony and without realizing what he had done, swung his blade at the young child. The youngling never saw the attack coming and was unable to stop Avarik's cerulean blade from moving towards him and ending his life. It happened so quickly, the youngling never registered that his murderer was a man he greatly admired. His body simply crumpled to the floor while his soul joined the Force with the other Jedi who had been killed this night.

Avarik was gasping for breath after his scream when he heard his Master's calming words in his head. "You did well my apprentice."

At these words, Avarik looked down for the first time and saw the lifeless form of the little boy. His tiny lightsaber lying deactivated at his side. The tear that had been struggling to stay in Avarik's eye, fell at the sight. It streamed down his cheek and through his beard.

"He was too dangerous to be left alive." Sidious soothed. A deadened look came over Avarik's face in response. He could not bring back the life he had just taken and staring at the lifeless body broke his heart. It did not feel right.

Sensing his apprentice's warring emotions, Sidious spoke. "You did what you must. He was your enemy. A Jedi. A part of the plot against Aila. Forget him and move on."

Tears continued to fall from Avarik's eyes, but he turned away from the boy to detach himself from the gruesome sight. However his heart still ached and he became more aware of the screams and blaster fire coming down the hall. Numbly, Avarik walked into the lift as it opened up for him to take him to his next destination.

"Clear your mind, my apprentice." Sidious soothed once more, preparing the young Sith for his next battle. "The child chose its path as you did yours. He was in the way of protecting Aila. You had to do what you did."

Sidious' words did not ease Avarik's conscience as a wave of guilt and horror washed over him. However, Sidious did not mind these feelings for he knew his apprentice could draw on them when calling on the dark side of the Force.

"Calm yourself." Sidious advised. "Master Windu and Master Mundi are in the Council Chambers with the other masters. It is your chance to make them pay for hurting Aila. Strike them down and with it the corruption of the Jedi! Kill them to save Aila!"

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed dangerously and although his heart still ached, the thought of the Council members slowly hardened it to prepare him for the task at hand.

On his way to the Temple to aid his apprentice, Sidious smiled as he sensed the change in Avarik's demeanor. The Sith Lord cackled in response knowing soon the galaxy would be his.

* * *

A part of Avarik's soul continued to ache over the young life he had just taken and with that pain came anger. His fury was directed at the Council members he was getting ready to face. Their actions had forced his hand and made him commit the heinous attack. Had they followed their own mandate, the Council would not have forced Avarik to commit his deadly act. 

As always, it was the Council's fault, and Avarik added the loss of the little boy to the list of their crimes. Letting this knowledge stoke the embers of his hatred, Avarik wiped away the tears from his eyes before securing his hood over his head once more. He then gripped his lightsaber firmly and counted the last remaining floors to his destination.

When the doors finally parted, and Avarik stepped into the hall leading to the Council Chambers, the Sith Lord did not have to search for his foe. Just before the Sith reached the Council Chambers, the door opened and eight of the ten remaining Council members began filing out of the room, their lightsabers drawn.

"Kenobi! There is an attack on the Temple. The crèche just contacted us before it was breeched. We must stop this before all is lost to the hands of our enemy." Master Plo Koon yelled at the Jedi.

In response, Avarik ignited his cerulean blade once more, before growling, "You have already lost, Jedi!" Then with a burst of speed enhanced by the vindictive power of the dark side, Avarik threw himself towards the Council members swinging his blade left and right taking out the Council members before they could discover Avarik's intentions. Eight members of the Jedi Council were dead on the floor in an instant, but Avarik's deadly rampage was halted in the doorway of the Council Chambers when an amethyst and cerulean blade crossed in front him and blocked further attack.

"Kenobi! What have you done?" Master Windu barked holding his saber steady as he glared at the former Jedi turned Sith.

"He is fulfilling his destiny." The voice of Darth Sidious growled, his cloaked form standing over his apprentice's shoulder. "The Jedi Order is finished, now is the time for the Sith to rise."

"A Sith?" Ki Adi Mundi asked incredulously. "Obi-Wan, how could you join such evil?"

"The Jedi are evil." Avarik's eyes flashed with violent intention. "You tried to kill Aila! You won't take her from me." With the end of that statement, Avarik called upon the Force and pressing down with his saber, he was able to back flip over the sabers of his Jedi enemies and into the Council Chambers.

"We never tried to kill Aila, where did you come to that conclusion?" Ki Adi Mundi asked. Both he and Master Windu spun to face Obi-Wan while casting glances at the mysterious cloaked figure patiently waiting in the doorway.

"You threatened her! You said you've tried to split us apart. I won't le you do that. She is mine!" Avarik violently swung at Ki Adi Mundi who sidestepped away from the attack. Unable to hit Mundi, Avarik was forced to draw his saber to his left to block a strike from Master Windu.

"Has she heard you say that, Kenobi? Does she know what you have done?" Windu taunted.

"She loves me! And I have done this for her, to protect her. From you!" Avarik pivoted on his heel and swung left toward Master Windu who like Master Mundi steeped away from the attack. However, Master Windu's true intention was to distract Kenobi, allowing Mundi to strike at his back. Avarik deflected that blow, but was then attacked once more by Master Windu. The two Jedi Masters were closing the distance between them and the young Sith, tag teaming him in the hopes that the Sith could not keep up with their attacks.

Seeing this imbalance, Sidious smirked and said, "Time to even the score." He then called his crimson lightsaber to his hand and ignited it. However he did not raise this weapon in attack. Instead he extended his fingertips out to the Cerean Jedi Master, sending a violent stream of Force lightning towards Mundi.

"Mundi!" Maser Windu screamed as he was forced backwards by Avarik into a defensive posture.

Sidious cackled as he approached the fallen Jedi Master on the floor. Mundi was panting for breath and fighting to stand up. The electric shockwaves continuing to run through his body had rendered him immobile.

As Sidious walked towards his victim, his hood fell from his face. When the Sith looked down at the Jedi, Mundi's eyes widened in shock that he struggled to voice. "Pa….Pa… Palpatine! But…you were in hiding." Palpatine features were more wrinkled that they had been and it appeared that part of his cheek was melting from his face.

Sidious cackled. "Yes, Jedi. Chancellor Len Itappa was such a simple disguise. Your arrogance blinded you and has now spelled your demise." Sidious then softened his tone to a whisper so only Mundi could hear. Darth Avarik and Master Windu were caught in a feverish duel, a blur of purple and blue light moving at and around each other. The hum and clash of their sabers as well as their intense concentration on their duel prevented them from picking up on the Sith Lord's words.

"You should have listened to Kenobi, but now he is mine. You destroyed the Jedi Order over your refusal to accept a woman. I will let him keep her until I deem her usefulness is fulfilled. That shouldn't take long." Sidious hissed.

Realizing the ramifications of this Mundi shouted. "Obi-Wan! Wait! Nooooooooo!"

Mundi's body convulsed as he screamed. Sidious silenced his warning admission by sending another bolt of Force lightning coursing through his body. Mundi's scream dissolved into nothingness after a few seconds as the lightning coursing through his body snapped and singed his vocal chords. The Jedi Master could only stare up weakly as Palpatine's skin melted into a wrinkled and nightmarish mask the Sith would wear for the rest of time. Bright yellow eyes stared down at him telling the Jedi his time amongst the living would end soon.

Mundi could feel his life Force leaving him as his bones felt like they were melting within him. However, just as the Jedi thought his heart was about to stop, the Sith Lord halted his relentless attack and smiled down at the victim. "Now, Master Jedi, you… will… die." The Sith Lord then twirled his crimson blade with a great flourish before plunging it deep into the Jedi Master's chest.

"No!" Windu shouted, sensing Mundi's death through the Force. He tried to lunge towards the Master Sith, but was halted when Darth Avarik swung his blade at the Jedi Master's midsection.

Forced to block, Windu dropped to the floor before pushing himself back up into a standing position. As Avarik completed his spinning attack, the Jedi Master's amethyst blade connected with the Sith's, keeping the two combatants in a locked stance. Both were using all their strength to press their blades together in an attempt to overpower the other.

"We should have kicked you out of the Order when you brought Aila here!" Master Windu shouted. "That relationship was trouble from the start."

"The only trouble was you, Jedi." Avarik growled. "You have hurt her for the last time!"

"He most certainly has, my young apprentice." Sidious growled, swinging his lightsaber in a high arc and down towards Master Windu. The Jedi Master was forced to shift his position so that he was kneeling before the two Sith so he could block both of their overhead attacks from a lower position. The kneeling position gave Windu slightly better leverage against his assailants.

"You think your Master will protect her?" Windu countered Avarik, trying to use words to distract the Sith.

"He already has. He showed me your intentions." Avarik growled.

"We may not agree with her, but the Jedi would never hurt her." Windu argued back, he was beginning to tire in this two against one fight. Even his Force enhanced strength was faltering under the combined attack of two dark side users. In addition, he was trying his best to fight his own anger at Obi-Wan for defecting from the Jedi. Windu knew the allure of the dark side was strong and was struggling to prevent it from consuming hi as it had Obi-Wan.

"Liar! You tried to take her away from me!" Avarik shouted his previous declaration once more.

"Yes, remember the recording, my apprentice." Sidious supplied in support.

Windu shook his head. "You have allowed this Sith to twist your mind. Aila doesn't deserve you!"

With a deep growl of rage in response to Windu's claim, Avarik lifted his lightsaber and spun right, drawing his saber to him initially and then stretching it out towards his foe as he came back at Windu. With anger fueling Avarik's use of the dark side of the Force, the young Sith moved at a speed that gave Windu no time to move away. The scream of pain ripped from the Jedi Master's lips spoke of the results.

Lying next to Windu's side was the severed remains of his charred right arm. The pain was so intense, that Windu released his hold on his saber, causing it to deactivate as it hit the floor. Unblocked, Darth Sidious severed Windu's left arm, preventing the Jedi from calling his saber to himself. The Jedi was now helpless and at the mercy of the Sith Lords before him. With clones all over the galaxy taking out the remaining Jedi, Windu's death was a key milestone in the demise of the Jedi Order.

Knowing he was beaten, Master Windu fought through the agonizing pain from his wounds and sent a silent prayer through the Force asking that the galaxy be protected from the Sith in the Jedi's absence. He pleaded for the Force to do something to turn this around, but when he received no answer in response he did the last thing he could do. He tried to plead with Obi-Wan, trying to make the Sith see reason.

"Obi-Wan, do not listen to the Sith. He will betray you, he is evil."

Darth Avarik scoffed at this remark before replying, "From my point of view, the Jedi are evil." Then with one last swing of his cerulean blade he silenced the Jedi Master, ensuring he could cause the Sith and his wife no more harm.


	108. Ch 107: Calming the Broken Soul

**Chapter 107: Calming the Broken Soul**

"Unlimited power!" Sidious cried out after Windu's lifeless body collapsed at his feet, his voice echoed in the room. The hum of his and Darth Avarik's lightsabers were the only other sound to be heard in the room, but they were drowned out by the Sith Master's triumphant cackles.

Next to him, Darth Avarik was breathing heavily, a look of triumph slowly fading into a lost expression. Avarik felt a great victory at defeating the Jedi Master who had caused him immense grief, but the sight of his lifeless body also made the young Sith sick to his stomach.

Sensing Avarik's unease, Sidious deactivated his lightsaber and turned towards his apprentice. "Kneel before me, Lord Avarik."

Avarik obeyed, deactivating his blade and sinking to his knees in defeat. It was easier to give up than deal with the horror of what he had done. "You have done well my new apprentice. With the loss of the Jedi we will have to reorganize the Republic into an Empire. Only under our control can we stop the Separatists and end this war."

Avarik nodded numbly barely hearing his Master's words. His mind was clouded and fogged with the screams of ghosts through the Force, so he was silent as his Master continued. "Go see Aila before your next mission. Remind yourself why we must bring peace to the Empire."

"Yes, my Master." Avarik stated before rising on shaky legs and moving out of the Council Chambers. The Sith Apprentice exited the way he came, entering the lift to take him back to the Temple's main level. It was quiet in the lift and with no sign of death in it; Avarik was able to calm the sounds of the screams in his head. However, they came back full force when he stepped out of the lift and was forced to face the lifeless form of the youngling he had met earlier.

Avarik stopped in his tracks at the sight and gazed solemnly at the child. Tears fell unbidden from his eyes as he collapsed down to his knees beside the body. It was just too much for the young Sith to take as his emotions spilled from him.

While Avarik wept over his actions, outside the Temple, the Senator from Alderaan approached the Jedi Temple after seeing smoke emanating from the building. He wanted to offer help to his Jedi friends, but was horrified when he caught a glimpse of a young padawan being killed by a contingent of clones.

Knowing there was nothing he could do against an army of clones; Senator Bail Organa sped through the Coruscant night to his personal cruiser. With the Jedi Temple breached, he needed to find a Jedi off Coruscant to explain this madness.

* * *

"Lord Avarik?" A clone trooper interrupted the Sith's emotional release.

"What!" Avarik barked with vehement fury, his eyes flashing dangerously at the clone.

The clone did not flinch at the Sith's tone, having been trained to be indifferent to such emotions. As a result, his tone was calm and without fear when he replied. "The Temple is secure. There are a few fires that some of the public is concerned about, but we have a crew working on them."

Realizing Aila might see those fires and worry, Avarik stood from his position on the floor, momentarily setting his grief aside while he spoke with the clone. "Get those fires extinguished now! And quiet the rumors; I don't want this spread all over Coruscant." In a silent thought Avarik added, "Aila does not need to know."

"It will be done, my lord." The clone stated with a bow and turned to fulfill those orders.

Avarik watched the clone go and exhaled a long breath when he was no longer within sight. His eyes then traveled back to the floor to the tiny youngling's body. Avarik felt his heart clench at the sight. His airways constricted, making it difficult to breathe as he reexamined the aftermath of his attack. More tears fell from his eyes and his knees nearly buckled with the grief that was inundating him.

"Aila." Avarik murmured the only thing that could bring him comfort now. He had done all of this for Aila. He could never tell her of the horrors he committed today, but he could seek comfort in her arms. Her love could calm the turmoil in his soul and provide him with the motivation to go on. As always Aila was his reason for living, and he needed her now.

* * *

A glaze covered Lord Avarik's amber colored eyes as he stepped out of his starfighter and onto the balcony of his home. The short distance trip to his house from the Temple had felt like it had lasted an eternity. The echoes of screaming ghosts and the images of death flooded the Sith's mind, ripping at his conscience.

He felt truly alone, despite the presence of his Master. Avarik's Master was fine, but he could not provide the same things that Aila did. Avarik needed the warmth and love of his wife to assure him that someone was still there for him. After walking out of the Temple and seeing the death around him, he questioned his actions, and only Aila could help him figure out what was right.

On his way back home, Avarik had momentarily opened up his Force bond with his wife to make sure she was asleep. He did not want to have to tamper with her memories again, and he was relieved when he confirmed she was asleep and lost in dreams. His goddess did not need to be haunted by the sight of the burning Jedi Temple and he would make sure she never saw it.

Stepping into his home, Avarik moved slowly so his sleeping goddess could not hear him. He removed his heavy brown cloak and threw it on the couch in their sitting room before making his way to their bedroom. Once inside the bedroom, Avarik's eyes locked on the beauty resting on the bed. His eyes traveled up the blanket that covered her body, to the hint of skin from her shoulder that peeked out the top. However, that flesh disappeared as a cold shiver ran up Aila's spine and she drew the blanket over her without waking.

Avarik smiled at his wife, causing his eyes to shift from their sithly yellow to their natural blue green color. He quickly removed his boots and tunic and slipped into bed beside her.

For a moment Avarik simply gazed at Aila's slumbering form, basking in her radiant beauty. However, staring at her wasn't enough, he had to touch her. Leaning towards her he brushed his fingertips against her cheek.

Unconsciously, Aila responded to her husbands touch. Leaning her face into the palm of his hand and pleasantly sighing, "Obi-Wan."

Avarik smiled and called back to her, "Aila." He then leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. At first Avarik was gentle as his lips teased Aila's lips into a response, but the closeness of her was working him into a frenzy that he had to sate. His tenderness dissolved into desperate hunger as he devoured her lips with his own while opening up his Force bond to her.

"Obi-Wan?" Aila called out over their bond once she had woken up and realized her husband was home. The only vocal response she could make was an agreeable moan with her husband's lips pressed to hers, and she was finding it difficult to speak over their bond with the intensity of her husband's desire for her flowing over that bond.

"Shhh, my goddess." Avarik replied over their bond. "Just let me love you." He nipped slightly at the sensitive skin of her neck, leaving a small mark upon her creamy flesh. "I need to love you." He murmured softly as he pulled back from her. His eyes glazed over with lust at the sight of her pink flesh. He trailed a finger down the spot he had just worried and gave a growl of longing as he dove back to worry the skin once more with his teeth. Aila was his goddess and the mark he was placing on her skin would show everyone that she belonged to him.

"Ow! Obi-Wan, stop." Aila protested, pushing her husband's head away. Her skin throbbed slightly with pain from the bite he had given her. She looked up into is eyes confused by his behavior, but her questions doubled when she saw a jumble of emotions, pain, anguish, and desperation clouding his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked softly, raising her palm to caress his cheek.

"Do…do you love me?" Avarik asked, drawing Aila toward him and holding her close. He nuzzled against her cheek while he waited for her response. His heart pounded roughly in his chest while he struggled to control his feelings of desperate longing.

Aila blinked a few times in confusion when she felt a great deal of trepidation from her husband. "Of course I do, my love. You know I love you. Where did this come from?"

Aila became even more confused when she felt her husband give a sigh of relief before he murmured, "I love you too, my goddess."

"What's wrong?" Aila asked her previous question, knowing that something was bothering her husband. He was acting strangely.

Avarik did not answer Aila's question, instead he snagged part of her nightgown and tugged on it. "I need you. Let me love you."

"Obi-Wan, talk to me. Tell me what is wrong." Aila stated more insistently, trying to still her husband's hands with her own.

"Nothing is wrong, my goddess. Everything is right for a change. The war has ended and now you are safe." He finished his statement with an insistent kiss to her lips.

Aila gasped against her husband's lips, parting them slightly to allow his tongue to delve into her mouth and cloud her mind with passion. "How can it be over?" She struggled to call out over her Force bond.

Avarik stilled for a moment, unease washing over him by Aila's question. "Does it matter?"

Aila tried to follow her husband's lips as they left hers and he pulled away from her. She still noticed that he seemed to be acting strange, but she was not sure what to make of that. The two of them had longed for the end of the war for quite some time; perhaps it was the abruptness of the news that brought about his behavior. She had certainly been taken aback by it. "I guess it doesn't. I'm glad it is over, that means you can spend more time with me." Aila wrapped her arms around her husband's neck in an attempt to pull him into another kiss, but Avarik halted that by pulling away more.

"I… I have to go on another mission." The young Sith stuttered out.

"What! Where?" Aila asked her bottom lip trembling as she stared up into her husband's eyes. This news worried her and she suspected that was what had upset him as well. Their partings had become more difficult each time during the war.

Avarik looked away sadly. "I can't tell you. All I can say is that when I return, you'll be safe."

Aila flashed a soft sad smile. "I am fine my love, I can take care of myself. I worry about you. But, if the war is over I will let the Jedi send you on this mission." Aila was then more insistent as she pulled her husband to her and sealed her statement with a kiss.

For his part, Lord Avarik had to fight the wave of sadness and rage that the word "Jedi" evoked in him. His eyes threatened to change colors, but the feel of Aila's warm moist lips against his calmed him before they did.

"When do you have to leave?" Aila asked over their bond while her lips continued to meld with the Sith's.

"I have some time to spare." Avarik slid his hands down her body, searching for the hem of her nightgown. "Just let me love you, my goddess. I need you before we are parted."


	109. Ch 108: Birth of the Empire

**Chapter 108: Birth of the Empire**

"Welcome Master Skywalker. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart." Master Yoda greeted the young Jedi after Anakin landed his starfighter in Bail Organa's ship. The Alderaanian Senator had picked up both Jedi and was offering them shelter while they pieced together the mystery of the clones' defection.

"Master Yoda, do you know what is going on?" Anakin called out.

"Turned on the Jedi the clones have." Master Yoda stated, his long ears drooping in mourning as he felt the ripples in the Force, indicating Jedi all over the galaxy, were losing their lives.

"How many other Jedi have managed to survive?" Anakin asked with urgency. His thoughts immediately turning to Obi-Wan, he did not know what he would tell Aila if her husband had perished. Additionally, his heart clenched with the thought of losing his friend and mentor.

Yoda's turn was somber as he answered. "Heard from no one, have we." Anakin was forced to fight back a stray tear for his fallen comrades at the grim news.

Bail Organa peeked into the hangar area of his ship and gestured that the two Jedi should follow him. As they walked towards him, the Alderaanian Senator detailed what he knew. "I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple. That's why I went looking for Yoda." The Senator nodded his head in respect to the diminutive Jedi before stepping aside to let his two guests enter the hall.

"Have we had any contact from the Temple?" Anakin queried.

"Received a coded retreat message, we have." Master Yoda answered, leaning heavily on his gimmerstick as they walked down the hall.

"It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says the war is over." Organa stated.

"Well, then we must go back. If there are any stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed." Silently, Anakin hoped that Obi-Wan was one of those stragglers, and had not returned to the Jedi Temple. However, Anakin's need to go to Coruscant was not solely for the benefit of his fellow Jedi brethren. His family was there and he wanted them off the planet while this madness was occurring. He would send Aila with them if Obi-Wan could not be located, knowing his Master would have wanted her to be looked after.

"Hmm. Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?" Master Yoda cocked his head as he contemplated this proposal.

"Yes, Master." Anakin voiced earnestly. He would go without the diminutive Jedi if he needed to, but he would prefer going with Yoda. "There is too much at stake."

Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "I agree. And a little more knowledge might light our way."

Organa nodded before striding briskly down the hall towards the ship's command center. "Captain Antilles! Set our course for Coruscant!"

* * *

Aila yawned and stretched as she awoke the next morning, sunlight peeking through the blinds of the window. As she stretched, she extended her arms outward, her right arm extending to Obi-Wan's side of the bed. However, her hand did not connect with the arm body it wanted to, but a piece of paper that crinkled as her hand hit it.

Frowning that her husband was not around, she picked up her note and read it:

_Dear Aila, _

_You looked so beautiful and peaceful this morning that I did not have the heart to wake you before I left on my mission. I was eager to leave so that I can finish it and return to you. It should not take long. Don't wander too far from home, I'll worry about you. You can go see Padmé and the twins if you like, but please stay near home. We can go out when I return. Please, wait for me, my goddess! _

_As always, I love you. Everything I do is for you. _

_I'll be home soon. _

_Love, _

_Obi-Wan _

Aila smiled at the note and set it aside while she scratched an itch on the side of her neck. She hissed in pain when she realized the skin was tender. Aila moved from the bed to the fresher in order to examine her skin in the mirror. She stared angrily at the bruise upon her skin where Obi-Wan had marked her with his teeth the previous night. She did not know what had come over her husband, but he was going to hear about this when he came home. She was not going to allow him to do that to her again.

Giving a weary sigh at her reflection, Aila went to rummage through her closet and her makeup to find something that would hide her bruise before she headed upstairs to Padmé and Anakin's apartment.

* * *

"We're receiving a message from the Chancellor's office, sir." Captain Antilles called out to Senator Organa who was seated behind them.

"Send it through." Organa stated with a nod of his head.

"Yes, sir." Antilles pressed a button on the front of his controls display allowing an image of Mas Amedda, the blue Chagrian Vice Chair of the Senate, to appear on the screen. Both Anakin and Yoda stood out of range of the projection so they could not be seen.

"Senator Organa, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has a message for the Senate." The signal winked out for a moment leaving Organa to sit back in his chair with a look of confusion. Anakin's eyes widened in shock at the sound of the name of the man he had once considered a friend. Years ago Obi-Wan had accused Palpatine of being a Sith Lord and the Jedi had been looking for him since then. Although he had doubted Obi-Wan once, Anakin now felt his Master's predictions about Palpatine were correct given the current circumstances with the Jedi.

"Palpatine?" Organa asked as he turned to Master Yoda. "What happened to Len Itappa?" Master Yoda shook his head in a gesture that he was not sure and that Organa should keep quiet so they could listen. Moments later Palpatine's image appeared on the screen.

"Senators!" Palpatine raised his hands in greeting. The Sith's hood was pulled back to reveal his wrinkled and scarred face. "I have called this meeting to inform you of a crime committed against our sovereign systems." Palpatine paused for a moment before continuing. "The Jedi have rebelled against the Republic and tried to take it over. They used the war as a means to disrupt our daily lives to instigate their agenda. We have been lied to, my fellow Senators."

Organa cast a skeptical glance at Anakin and Yoda before turning his attention back to the Chancellor's speech.

"Some of you may be asking why I am here instead of Chancellor Len Itappa; well, I can now reveal that Len Itappa and I are one in the same. I began to unravel the Jedi plot years ago, but they discovered what I knew so I needed to go into hiding to protect myself. As you can tell by my appearance, they found out that Itappa and I were one in the same and attacked me." Palpatine paused one more time for dramatic effect before continuing. "I can assure my fellow citizens that the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated."

Organa cast a worried glance at his Jedi compatriots, using his eyes to ask whether they thought returning to Coruscant was wise. He did not believe Palpatine's allegations and was sitting on the edge of his seat to see where this was heading.

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger! Now is a time to look for new ways to secure our way of living. We do not want the Jedi to gain ground and attempt their rebellion again. In order to ensure the security and continuing stability the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire!"

"He can't do that!" Bail Organa shouted rising from his chair.

"For a safe and secure society!" Palpatine declared, raising his hands in triumph. "I thank you for your support in this matter. Together we will build a great society." Palpatine finished before his address winked out.

"He can't do that!" Organa shouted once more. "He can't dissolve the Republic on a lie, somebody needs to stop this!"

Anakin laid a calming hand on Organa's arm. "Senator, calm yourself. I agree with you, but we need more information before we rush into this. We need to know how he managed to break into the Jedi Temple. Even an army of clones could not have taken out all the Jedi in the Temple, he must have had help. We need to know what happened in the Temple before setting forth a plan."

"Yes, yes." Master Yoda agreed. "To Skywalker, you listen."

* * *

Senator Organa dropped his Jedi guests and Anakin's faithful astromech droid R2D2 off near the Jedi Temple before moving his ship to his personal hangar bay on the planet. He did not want to draw attention to his vessel, so he and the Jedi had agreed that Organa should go about business as usual while the Jedi fought their way back into the Temple. Organa had given his two friends homing beacons and tiny comlinks so that they could contact him if they needed further assistance.

With the Chancellor's address to the Senate, the majority of the troops that surrounded the Temple had been diverted to guard him now that he had declared himself, Emperor. This meant that Master Yoda and Anakin had an easier time dispatching the few clones that remained behind at the Jedi Temple. Both were amazed that from the outside, the Temple looked the same as it always did, seemingly denying the vicious slaughter that had occurred within its walls.

It was with morose awe that Anakin and Yoda entered the Temple and gazed at the bodies of their slain comrades. Anakin just shook his head as they discovered more bodies with each step they took and Yoda's eyes blinked away tears. R2D2 whistled in sorrow as he followed the two Jedi.

When Anakin and Yoda had reached the lift that would take them to the Council Chambers, they spotted the form of a slain youngling. Anakin gave a weary sigh at the sight before saying, "Not even the younglings survived."

"Killed not by clones, this padawan..." Yoda's ears drooped and he leaned heavily on his gimmerstick to keep himself upright as he grieved for the young child. "By a lightsaber, he was."

Anakin knelt down to examine the young child more closely, and scrunched his nose in disgust as he saw the burn mark that revealed the assailants weapon. "Who? Who could have done this?" Anakin asked weakly. He could not understand how anyone could kill innocent children. He felt a knot in his stomach as he realized it could have easily been Luke and Leia caught up in this tragedy if they had been a little older.

"Sense something I do, but check the Council Chambers I must." Master Yoda stated. "Fix the retreat message you must." Master Yoda used the Force to open the lift doors that would carry him up to the Council Chambers. He already suspected what he would find, but he would not be certain about the conclusions he had drawn until he had seen the evidence himself.

Anakin was a bit irritated by the other Jedi Master's cryptic response, but he knew the elder Jedi was grieving deeply, just as Anakin was, so the younger Master set to his task. It was important that any survivors remained in hiding until the threat had passed. Anakin just hoped that Obi-Wan was one of them, safe in his and Aila's apartment. The younger Jedi feared that with each step he took he might find his "brother's" lifeless body among the casualties.

* * *

"I have recalibrated the code, warning all surviving Jedi to stay away." Anakin stated as he caught a glimpse of Master Yoda approaching him. The older Master seemed to be resigned to something, but Anakin was not sure what that was. He hoped Master Yoda would provide some insight, so he sealed up the data terminal he had used to fix the retreat signal and approached the elder Jedi Master.

"For the clones, to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take." Master Yoda finished his statement by slowly walking out of the room, but Anakin was not ready to leave yet, he still needed an answer and if the diminutive Jedi could not give him one, he thought he knew of a place to find it.

"Wait, Master. There is something I must know." Anakin then walked towards another data terminal and pressed a few buttons to bring up a few select files.

Yoda watched Anakin work and cast a sympathetic expression at the younger Jedi Master. He had not wanted to tell the Jedi just yet what he had discovered, but it looked like Anakin was determined to discover the truth about what had happened in the Temple. Knowing this would hurt his compatriot greatly, Yoda tried to soften the impact of the news. "If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find.

"I must know the truth, Master." Anakin stated, starting the recordings of the previous day. He fast forwarded to the evenings events. To his horror he saw an image of Obi-Wan, lightsaber drawn and raised high above his head as he stormed the Temple with an army of clones behind him.

"It can't be." Anakin cried out at the screen. Master Yoda's ears drooped and his gaze fell to the floor in shame as he saw the image. He should have been more persistent with Kenobi, forced the young Jedi to open up to him. If only he had worked harder to reach the young Jedi, he might have been able to prevent this tragedy.

"It can't be." Anakin echoed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Disgusted, Anakin skipped ahead in the recording to another portion of the evening. "You have done well, my new apprentice." The image of Palpatine stated as Obi-Wan knelt before him.

Anakin placed a hand over his stomach as he thought he was going to be sick. "I can't watch anymore." Anakin stated shutting off the security recording and walking away from the device as if it was a rancid and vile thing. A tear threatened to leave his eye as he took in the ramifications of what he had just seen. He looked to Master Yoda for comfort.

Unfortunately, Yoda had no words to ease the Jedi Master, only details on what they must do. "Destroy the Sith we must."

Anakin closed his eyes as the tear he had been trying to hold back ran down his left cheek. He looked away from Yoda for a moment to allow the tear to fall to the floor before taking a step forward. "Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Obi-Wan."

"To fight this Lord…" Master Yoda probed the Force for the Sith Master's true name. "…Sidious. Strong enough in the Force you may be, but not in your heart. Easy prey you are. Use Kenobi against you, he will."

Anakin's voice cracked with a sob as he spoke again. "He is like my brother. I cannot do it."

"Twisted by the dark side, Kenobi has become. The man who mentored you, gone he is. Consumed by Darth…" Again Yoda paused to search for Obi-Wan's Sith name in the Force. "…Avarik."

Anakin shook his head as he realized Master Yoda was leaving him with this task. "I don't know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look!" Anakin shouted desperately looking for a way out of this.

Master Yoda turned towards the younger Jedi, sending a wave of reassurance to him to ease the young Jedi's mind. He knew this would be a difficult task for Anakin, but as a Jedi they had to complete their separate tasks. Master Yoda only trusted himself to face the Emperor, concerned that Anakin might be lost to darkness as well if he allowed the Sith Master to twist his mind. In the end he felt the arrangement for Anakin to find Obi-Wan, although tragic and heart wrenching, was for the best. As his former pupil, Anakin would know Obi-Wan the best and be in a good position to subdue the Sith apprentice.

"Use your feelings, Anakin, and find him you will." Master Yoda advised before leaving to face his own battle with Darth Sidious.


	110. Ch 109: Anakin's Dilemma

**A/N:** Just to let everyone know the chapter estimate is currently that this story will have 115 chapters and an Epilogue. However, that is subject to how the writing goes. If I feel I need more, there will be more. I'll let you all know if that changes.

* * *

**Chapter 109: Anakin's Dilemma**

"Padmé!" Anakin shouted as he leapt from the blue starfighter he had taken from the Temple hangar bay. If he was to find Obi-Wan, he needed a ship that was flyable, and although this starfighter did not have all the little adjustments he had made to his own, it had two fully intact wings, that his current starfighter did not have.

"Padmé!" Anakin shouted once more when she did not answer. A second later he spotted her running towards him, a wide grin spread across her face.

"Oh, Anakin, you are home. Aila was just telling me that Obi-Wan said the war is over. That is wonderful news!" Padmé beamed up at her husband, planting a firm kiss to his lips.

"Aila's here?" Anakin asked, breaking his lips away from Padmé to gaze around the room.

"Yes, I came to visit." Aila stated from the couch, she was holding both Luke and Leia while Padmé greeted her husband.

Anakin sidestepped Padmé and walked towards Aila. Aila handed him his children, thinking that was what had caused him to urgently move towards her.

Shifting his two children in his arms, Anakin stared into Aila's eyes and tried to keep his voice even as he spoke. "Aila, I don't want to be rude. I need to speak with Padmé in private for a moment. Urgent family issue." Anakin tried to explain.

"I understand." Aila stated with a nod of her head, standing up to leave the Skywalker apartment.

"I need to speak with you as well. I need some information only you can provide."

Aila cast a perplexed look over her shoulder at Anakin, but with a shrug said, "I'll help in whatever way I can."

"Good. I'll come see you at your place in ten minutes."

"All right." Aila stated softly as she walked to the front door of the apartment. While walking back towards her apartment she tried to figure out what Anakin could possibly need to know from her.

* * *

"Padmé!" Anakin barked while carrying his two children to their room to put them in their cribs for the moment. "Pack up your things and the babies' things, you are leaving."

"What?" Padmé asked with confusion.

"You heard me." Anakin intoned, using the Force to pull a blanket over his children, before moving to his and Padmé's bedroom. "You are leaving Coruscant, right now. It is not safe here."

"But why?" Padmé continued to question. "The war is over."

Anakin turned sharply towards his wife, pointing a finger at her nose in warning. "Do not argue with me, you are leaving and taking the children with you. Head to the Lars' homestead on Tatooine I will meet you there."

"Anakin, you are acting crazy. What is going on?" Padmé questioned again as she watched her husband enter her closet and pull out some suitcases.

Frustrated by the questioning, Anakin waved his hand and used the Force to turn on the small holoscreen in their bedroom. He was certain one of the news stations would be reporting the story he needed her to see. Luckily, Anakin hit the news station just at the right moment for a picture of Palpatine was displayed as he declared, "The Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire!"

"What!" Padmé shouted in horror at the screen. "He can't do that!" She echoed Senator Organa's sentiments. "I have to stop this!"

"No!" Anakin roared once more. "You are no longer the Senator from Naboo. This is not your concern. Your job is to get you and our children off this planet and to safety."

Angered by her husband's response Padmé yelled back, "Where are the Jedi to stop him?"

"Master Yoda and I are it! Everyone else is dead! Obi-Wan killed them when he turned to the dark side! That is why you are leaving. Now pack your things, I want you off this planet within the next half hour!" Anakin then stormed out of the bedroom back to his children's' room to pack their things while Padmé worked in their bedroom.

Anakin roughly threw toys and clothes into bags as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He could not believe that he was about to go forth and kill a man who had raised him. Feverishly throwing Luke's and Leia's few things into suitcases distracted him from the pain, but he couldn't avoid it for long for he ran out of things to pack. Finally having to allow his mind to process what he had to do, Anakin collapsed to the floor so that he was sitting cross legged with his head in his hands.

Feeling their father's turmoil ripple in the Force, both Luke and Leia began to cry with their father.

* * *

Completely shocked by her husband's stunning announcement Padmé had just stood in her room, dumbstruck for a few moments. It was not until she heard the cries of her children that she moved and ran after her husband. Her heart ached for Anakin as she saw his obvious grief as he sat in the middle of their children's room. She tried to shush her screaming babes, but Padmé quickly realized they would not settle down until their father was calm. So dropping to her knees beside Anakin, she wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to soothe him.

"I… I have to stop him. I don't want to, but I must." Anakin stuttered shakily.

"What are you going to tell Aila?" Padmé asked in reply, her bottom lip trembling for her friend.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know." A lost expression came over his face as he said, "I need her to tell me where Obi-Wan has gone. She is the only one who would know that.

Padmé nodded somberly, gently tangling her fingertips in the back of Anakin's hair. She started humming an old Nubian tune to calm him, her babies, and herself after hearing the terrible news.

"I… I have to kill my best friend." Anakin sobbed, burying his head in Padmé's shoulder, seeking comfort from her.

Padmé let a few tears slip in response to Anakin's pain. One tear was for her husband, one was for Aila and the heartache her friend would suffer, and one was for Obi-Wan's lost soul. She grieved for the loss of the man who had saved herself and her people when the Trade Federation invaded Naboo. That same man had kept her husband safe all these years. She could not fathom how such a good man could go so wrong. "Must you kill him?"

"He is too dangerous to be kept alive. He killed younglings. How can I let someone like that live? It could have easily been Luke and Leia on the edge of his lightsaber if they had been a bit older."

A strangled cry escaped Padmé's throat and she leapt to her feet to check on her babies. She could not imagine loosing her little ones.

Anakin was still deeply upset by the details of his mission, but the thought of his children in danger spurred him onward. The innocence of his children and the love he had for them strengthened his resolve and focused his attention on what he had to do. He just had to keep telling himself that Obi-Wan had chosen his path and now he would have to pay for his misjudgment. Although he knew this was going to break his heart, Anakin also knew he could not let Obi-Wan harm another soul. There had been too much death already, and Anakin had to stop him.

Strengthened by this decision, Anakin slowly rose to his feet and took a deep breath to calm himself. He then walked to stand behind Padmé who was running her hands over Luke and Leia's heads as they wailed in their cribs. Reaching from behind Padmé, Anakin gently cupped his children's hands. As Luke and Leia reflexively grasped their father's fingers, they instantly quieted and began to coo softly.

He smiled down at his children before speaking to Padmé in a soft tone. Since her back was to him as she tended to her children, he whispered into her ear. "Take them to Tatooine. Tell Owen and Cliegg what has happened, you should be safe their. I'll meet you there in a few days." Anakin grew silent for a moment at the end of his statement. The mission he was being sent on was by far the hardest he had to do. Anakin was a talented Jedi, but could he best the man who trained him? Anakin knew a lot of Obi-Wan's secrets, but Obi-Wan knew an equal amount of Anakin's as well. This fight would not be easy physically or emotionally and this compelled the Jedi to tell his wife one more thing, "If I do not return…."

Padmé whipped around in her husbands arms, grasping him by the shoulders as tears streamed down her face. "No, you can't leave me. You must return!" She buried her face in his tunic as she wept into his shoulder.

"You know I will do my best to return to you, I always have. However, if the worse happens I want you to go into hiding. If Obi-Wan is truly lost, you and our children are a target because of me. I don't care where you go; I just want you to be safe." Anakin lifted Padmé's chin to place a tender kiss to her forehead. "If I do not come to Tatooine by three days, leave without me. I don't care where you go, just find a safe place to hide."

"Don't talk like that." Padmé pleaded weakly.

"I love you." Anakin murmured softly in response, drawing Padmé into his arms to plant a passion filled kiss to her lips. Over his Force bond he sent love and reassurance through a declaration, "I don't know what the future will bring my Angel, but know this. I love you and no matter what happens I will watch over you and the children."

"Anakin." Padmé choked out over their bond. "I love you, be safe." She held him close, her arms tightening around him. She did not want to let him go.

"I have to go." Anakin stated a minute later knowing he had to talk to Aila immediately. He had to forcefully pry Padmé's arms off of him as he closed off his Force bond to her in preparation for what he was about to do. Anakin moved away from her for a moment and leaned over both of Luke and Leia's cribs to kiss the tops of their heads. He gently nudged them to sleep with the Force so that Padmé could finish preparing for their departure undisturbed.

With his children taken care of, Anakin turned around to Padmé and stole one last kiss from her lips. Pulling away, Anakin's tone was firm when next he spoke. "Now go pack my angel. It is time for you to leave."

Tears continued to fall from Padmé's face as she watched her husband stride out the door towards his awaiting starfighter on the balcony. She longed to rush to him, to stop him, but she knew that would not change anything. She only hoped that some part of Obi-Wan was not turned to darkness and that part would spare her husband's life.

* * *

R2D2 moved to join Anakin in his starfighter, but Anakin waved his hand indicating the droid should stay. "Stay with Padmé, R2. I must do this by myself." Then Anakin climbed into his tiny ship and pushed it down the few floors to Aila's apartment. As he flew he tried to think of a good way to break the news that the man Aila loved had been destroyed by darkness.


	111. Ch 110: Memories of Vader

**Chapter 110: Memories of Vader**

Aila was waiting for Anakin in her sitting room, trying to figure out what information he needed from her. What information did she know? Shouldn't he be asking Obi-Wan these type of questions?

"Aila, have you seen Obi-Wan recently?" Anakin asked, after leaping from his starfighter onto the Kenobi's balcony. He knew this was going to be bad, so he was starting slowly with his questions, drawing out the inevitable.

"Yes..." Aila began, but Anakin interrupted her with another question.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Anakin walked over and sat on the sofa next to Aila. He was struggling to keep the emotion out of his voice as he spoke to her. He sat down because he was worried his knees would buckle with the weight of the revelation he had to tell her. He had made his decision on how he was going to approach this issue, but his mind still continued to war against him.

"Last night." Aila answered with a shrug. She cast Anakin a sideways glance wondering where the young Jedi was going with this.

"And do you know where he is now?"

"No, he said he was going on a mission. Why do you ask?" Aila was very confused why Anakin was asking her all these questions. As a Jedi Master on the Council, she was certain he would know where Obi-Wan had been sent.

"Aila, I need your help. He is in grave danger."

Aila's eyes widened in fear and she gave a gasp before speaking, "What happened? Is he all right?" Her mind was bombarded with images of her husband lying dead on the ground.

"Aila…" Anakin stopped and took one of her hands in his trying to be comforting. He spoke his next statement really fast, trying to get it out before his nerve faltered. "Obi-Wan has turned to the dark side."

Aila jerked her hand out of Anakin's grasp and glowered at him. "You're wrong. How can you even say that?"

"I have seen a security hologram of him…" Anakin's voice cracked as he continued to speak. "...killing younglings."

"Not Obi-Wan!" Aila shouted, mortified by Anakin's claim. "He couldn't."

"He was deceived by a lie. We all were. Look." Anakin waved his hand at the holoscreen in the sitting room and like he did with Padmé, he changed the channel to one of the news stations. Once again Palpatine's image filled the screen, "The Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire!" Aila looked at the screen numbly as she continued to sit in her chair.

"Chancellor Len Itappa is actually Chancellor Palpatine. He is a Sith Lord." Anakin explained calmly, but his expression grew concerned as he watched Aila double over in pain, holding her head as she cried out. "Aila? Are you all right?"

"Vader!" Aila screamed as all the memories Obi-Wan had hidden from her came rushing to the forefront of her mind.

"Aila, talk to me. Let me help you." Anakin stated, reaching out to her in support, but Aila jerked away from his grasp and staggered to her feet.

"Get away from me Vader!"

"Vader? Aila, what are you talking about?" Anakin asked in confusion, rising from the sofa to follow the distressed woman.

"You are Darth Vader, the Sith apprentice!" Aila shouted hysterically, moving away back towards her bedroom to put some distance between her and Anakin.

"No, Aila." Anakin shook his head sadly, not moving towards the skittish woman in her current state of distress. "I know it is hard to believe, but after the death of Count Dooku, Obi-Wan became the new Sith apprentice, he's Darth Avarik now."

"No, it doesn't happen that way. You are the Sith, not Obi-Wan." Aila blinked back tears as she spoke.

Anakin released a weary sigh before looking up at her pleadingly. "I know this is a shock, but you must believe me."

Aila's knees buckled and she slowly brought herself to a sitting position on the floor as she recalled another forgotten memory from long ago. "You killed them, the Tusken Raiders." She had said to Obi-Wan once and she could vaguely remember him forcing his way into her mind through their Force bond before that memory ended. She had called her husband out on his darkness once and he had erased the thought from her mind. It upset her that he had done this, but at the moment she was more distressed by Anakin's news. Her hand brushed up and rubbed the bruise on the side of her neck that she had tried to conceal. She did not want to believe it, but Obi-Wan's odd behavior backed up Anakin's claim. Additionally, the video of Palpatine was proof enough that the Sith had taken over and although Palpatine's ghoulish form did not resemble Len Itappa, somehow Aila knew the Sith had tricked her husband and herself.

Tears poured from Aila's eyes as she hugged her legs close to her and buried her head in her knees. "It wasn't supposed to be this way."

Hearing acceptance in her voice, Anakin approached Aila slowly and knelt beside her. "I know." He answered sympathetically.

"No, you don't!" Aila barked in anger, raising her head to stare up at Anakin coldly, her eyes were already red and puffy from her tears. "You have no idea! Obi-Wan tried to save you from the dark side, you should be the Sith apprentice not him."

"Aila, I know you are upset, but I can assure you I would never fall to the dark side." Anakin defended himself.

"Only because of Obi-Wan! On my planet we have a series of movies that shows what happens in this galaxy. It shows you becoming Darth Vader and killing all the Jedi. Obi-Wan found out about them just before we were married and he asked to see them. He has spent the entire time since our marriage trying to save you!" Aila's voice cracked on a sob as she finished.

"A holovid showed this? Why didn't Obi-Wan tell me?" Anakin asked in shock.

"Because it would upset you, the films show you killing Padmé!"

Anakin's eye widened in utter disbelief at this declaration, "Aila, I would never…"

"Don't argue with me!" Aila snapped, glowering at the younger Jedi.

Anakin cast his eyes to the ground at Aila's rebuke and tried to keep his tone soft and gentle to help keep the woman calm. "Aila, I don't know what you saw in this holovid, but it did not happen that way. Obi-Wan has joined with the Sith, not I."

Aila flinched in agony at Anakin's words, cursing that she ever trusted the Supreme Chancellor. She berated herself for not questioning Obi-Wan about the war and its similarities to the movies more often. She should have been more insistent in showing her husband that events were not a mere coincidence. She had delayed showing Obi-Wan the movies with the fear that something worse might happen, and now her fear had become a reality.

Anakin gave Aila a moment to grieve; after all he was grieving too. However, he knew he had to get the information he had come for, so he pressed her once more. "Aila, I must find him."

Aila's eyes widened in recognition of Anakin's intentions. "You are going to kill him aren't you?"

A tear threatened to fall from Anakin's eyes at Aila's question, but he blinked it aside and fought to keep his voice steady as he said, "He has become a very great threat."

"I don't know where he is. He didn't tell me." Aila answered truthfully even though with her recovered memories she was certain she knew where her husband was. She took a deep breath and raised a stubborn chin at Anakin as she added, "And if I did know, I would not tell you."

Anakin nodded sadly. He did not blame Aila for her actions; he would like to think that Padmé would be the same way if roles were reversed. Anakin knew he could try to question Aila all day and she would not answer, he would have to try another approach. With an idea in mind, Anakin stood up from his kneeling position and bowed respectfully to Aila. "I'm sorry to disturb you, milady." Then Anakin left Aila to cry while he returned to his starfighter.


	112. Ch 111: Confronting the Sith

**A/N:** Just an update on the chapter count for this story as we are near the end. Official Chapter accounts is: 1 prologue, 113 chapters, 1 epilogue. After just over a year of writing, the end is finally near! Now, time for another post. ;) For those of you who didn't noticed I also posted late yesterday so make sure you are on the right chapter

* * *

**Chapter 111: Confronting the Sith**

Aila collapsed to the floor in tears for about five minutes after Anakin left her. She could not believe that her husband, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, General of the Republic Army could fall to the dark side. Unfortunately, the evidence against him was insurmountable. What hurt the most was that not only had he committed crimes against the Republic and the Jedi, but he had victimized her as well. He had hidden her memories from her, to hide his actions. In essence, he had shut his own wife out as he descended into darkness.

"Why, Obi-Wan? Why?" Aila sobbed, pushing herself back up into a sitting position.

"Because he loves you." A voice in the Force answered.

Aila's head popped up in surprise at the sound of the voice. She did not recognize it and scanned the room looking for its source, when one could not be found she shrugged her shoulders and wiped away at the tears on her face. As she dried her face she became aware of the two thin bands of gold that resided on her left hand.

One was a simple gold ring, her wedding band. The other was her diamond engagement ring. Obi-Wan had given her that ring several Christmas's ago. It had been her grandmother's ring, but Obi-Wan had made it more personal by inlaying pieces of the blue Adegan crystal in his lightsaber to either side of the diamond. It had been his way to show his affection towards the woman he loved.

Aila smiled as she fingered her ring, a symbol of Obi-Wan's love and devotion. Gazing down at the ring made Aila sniffle as she shed more tears. She realized that despite all he had done, she still loved her husband. He had hurt many people, including her, but that did not stop her from loving him. She could give no rational explanation for her feelings. All she knew was that her heart still belonged to Obi-Wan. This knowledge caused her bottom lip to tremble in pain as her heart ached for her husband's soul.

"He was a good man." She choked out, twisting her ring on her finger. "He was…" Aila trailed off as her mind rebelled against her. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a good man, but her mind was telling her that somewhere deep within he still existed, she just had to reach him. Although Obi-Wan had never seen it, she knew Anakin had been redeemed from his sithly ways, and she was certain Obi-Wan could be too.

Standing to her feet and brushing away her tears Aila ran into their bedroom to change into some traveling clothes. She was not going to concede her husband to darkness. She was going on a rescue mission to Mustafar to find Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

"The Separatists have been dealt with, my Master." Darth Avarik reported to Darth Sidious through a communications terminal on Mustafar. His tone was monotone and dead sounding as he spoke. Around him several of the Separatist leaders were lying on the floor, dead. It had been effortless to dispatch with them as they were unarmed and unaware of the Sith's murderous intentions.

"It is finished then." Sidious replied. "You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. All droid units must shutdown immediately."

"Very good, my Lord." Avarik replied with a nod of his head, he had prepared the message already and pressed the button to send it. Sidious' image faded as Avarik's report ended, to be replaced with a warning from a computer to the Sith apprentice's left. A ship was entering Mustafar's air space. Recognizing the Nubian shuttle, Avarik rushed out of the control room doors to greet his wife outside. He wondered what had brought Aila here since he had not informed her of his destination.

* * *

Never good at takeoffs or landings, Aila's ship landed with a loud clunk as she set it on the landing platform of the foundry she was certain her husband was located. She had done some quick research on Mustafar while dressing into her crème colored blouse and navy colored slacks. Of all the places she had seen in her cursory glance, this location looked the most like the foundry from the movie of "Revenge of the Sith." With the coordinates stored in a small datapad, Aila snuck past her security team, which was easier than she thought it would be, and set off in her cruiser.

Anakin was jostled sharply in his hiding place in one of the ship's cargo holds, when Aila landed. He had suspected Aila would come after Obi-Wan. Her stubbornness was not about to let her husband go so easily. The Jedi Master had stowed away on her ship, leaving his starfighter parked in one of the Senate building's landing bays, so he could confront his former teacher.

Aila had been completely unaware of Anakin's presence as she was too overcome with anguish over her husband to even consider that Anakin might try a similar tactic to the one Obi-Wan employed in the movie. For his part, Anakin spent the trip contemplating what he was about to do. Master Yoda had stated that as a Sith, Obi-Wan was beyond saving. However, Anakin found that hard to believe. Obi-Wan had been a great Jedi and most importantly Anakin's greatest friend. It was difficult to see how a man like that could stray from what was right. Obi-Wan might have lost his way, but Anakin hoped he could be talked into seeing reason. That was Anakin's initial plan. Talk to his friend, mentor, and the man he considered to be a brother and only if necessary end the threat Obi-Wan posed with force.

* * *

Droids and other machinery moved about and around the foundry, but Aila did not notice them. Her mind was focused on reaching her husband, and her heart fluttered in her chest when she spotted him standing in the distance his cloak billowing in the wind. Springing from her chair, Aila ran from her ship and onto the landing platform.

Had Aila not been so worked up, she would have been terrified by the volcanic explosions around her, but her eyes were solely focused on the man running towards her.

Aila collided into her husband's embrace as she heard him say, "I saw your ship. What are you doing out here?"

"Anakin told me what happened at the Temple." Aila answered truthfully.

"He did?" Avarik bit his bottom lip with trepidation at his wife's words. He opened up his Force Bond to her and felt, sorrow, grief, pain, and worry emanating from her as she stared up at him. Also, by the few flashes of memories he was picking up by his cursory look into her mind he could tell that she had recalled everything that he had hidden from her. Silently, Avarik cursed his former apprentice for causing this to happen.

Aila tried to hold back her tears, but looking up into her husband's blue green eyes broke her resolve. She buried her face into his shoulder, inundating his cloak as she sobbed, "You can't go to the dark side! How could you?"

"Aila..." Avarik answered softly. "…I uncovered a plot. The Jedi were planning on killing you."

"I don't believe that! How can you think that?" Aila queried composing herself to stare up at her husband. She sniffled periodically as an aftereffect of her previous tears.

"It's true my goddess, I heard Master Windu say it. I could not let them harm you, they had to die." Avarik explained calmly, locking his eyes with Aila's so he could watch her eyes for understanding.

"And the younglings? They could not possibly have been part of this plot." Aila countered.

"Anakin is trying to turn you against me." Obi-Wan stated as he pulled back from her. Having his wife remind him of the youngling he had killed was like a slap to the face.

"Obi-Wan, I love you." Aila pleaded. "Just stop this now. Come with me, we'll leave this all behind. We can start a family and be happy."

Avarik cupped Aila's face, brushing aside a stray tear with his thumb. "I did this for you, to protect you. We can have a family now that the galaxy is secure."

"You are a good person. I know you know better than this."

"I won't let the Jedi take you away from me. Your security is most important to me." Avarik replied.

Aila scowled at her husband's stubbornness before retorting, "The Sith is in power, how is that secure?"

Avarik smiled widely in response. "I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has every dreamed of, and it is all for you."

"Listen to yourself." Aila pleaded, placing her hands on either side of her husband's face to ensure he was looking at her. "I am fine. You do not need more power, especially from the dark side. You were strong before." She shook her head in disbelief before adding. "How could you give the Republic to that monster?"

"I am more powerful than the Chancellor." Avarik explained confidently. "He won't stay in power long. I can overthrow him and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be. We'll rebuild the Jedi Order into one that accepts us."

Aila dropped her hands to her sides in defeat, her gaze dropping to the ground as well. Her voice cracked when she next spoke. "I don't believe what I am hearing. I don't want all that, I just want you."

"Aila." Avarik soothed, drawing her into his arms and hugging her close. "This is for the best. You will see."

"Let her go, Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted as he came down the ramp of Aila's ship. He had heard some of their exchange and feared what the new Sith would do after Aila's refusal to accept his plans. He wanted to talk to Obi-Wan just as much as Aila, but as a Jedi he felt it was his duty to protect Aila from the threat her husband potentially posed.

Aila's eyes widened in shock and she turned in her husband's arms. "Anakin, no." She spread her arms out to her sides to try to protect her husband from any attack made by the Jedi Master.

Avarik smiled at Aila's actions, he took her attempt to protect him as a sign she was warming to his plans for their future. He wrapped his arms around her placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Let her go!" Anakin repeated, his tone stern as he stepped off the ship's ramp and onto the landing platform.

"My goddess, Anakin and I need to have this conversation in private." Avarik whispered in her ear before using their Force bond to put her into a Force induced sleep. She was working herself up over nothing and the young sith did not want to see his wife distressed.

Unable to fight her husband's Force suggestion, Aila's head lolled against his chest while he caught her body in strong arms before she collapsed. Darth Avarik scooped her up into his arms before gently laying her on the ground. He took off his cloak and placed it under her head as a pillow so she would be comfortable.

"What have you done to her?" Anakin shouted, aghast by his Master's actions.

"She's fine. Just resting." Avarik replied as he stood up and looked at his former padawan. His fingers trailed along Aila's cheek as he rose to his feet.

"Is that what you do when she doesn't agree with you? Use the Force on her?" Anakin spat in disgust.

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow as he replied, "She agrees with me, she'll see that soon."

Anakin scoffed. "You have no idea how she feels."

"She is my wife; I know what she is thinking." Obi-Wan answered knowingly. "Now, my padawan do you care to join me. Together we can rebuild the Jedi Order to the way we want. We will be allowed to love."

"The Order had its faults, but that is not a reason to desecrate it."

"They tried to kill Aila, I had to protect her!" Obi-Wan countered.

"They did not! Your anger and lust for power is blinding you to the truth." Anakin shrugged out of his Jedi cloak, knowing he would have greater range of motion with it off, if Obi-Wan struck at him suddenly. He was praying to the Force that it would not come to that, but the situation was quickly deteriorating. Perhaps Anakin should not have shouted as he exited Aila's ship, but he worried for the young woman's safety. In his right mind, Anakin was certain that Obi-Wan would feel the same.

"It is you who is blind, my padawan. I have been shown proof of the Jedi's treachery."

"You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy!" Anakin could not believe the nonsense coming from Obi-Wan's mouth. He was supposed to be the sensible and rational one of the two of them. With each sentence Anakin was realizing more and more that the man who had trained him was gone.

"Don't lecture me Anakin, you might be a Jedi Master, but I trained you." Avarik replied irritably.

"Then you should know better." Anakin fired back.

Avarik shook his head. "You don't understand. The Jedi lied to us, and it wasn't until recently that I saw that. They could not end the war. Only through the dark side could that be accomplished, a side of the Force I do not fear! It was I who brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new Empire!"

"Your new Empire?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"Are you siding with the rest of the Council, against me?" Avarik growled, growing tired of Anakin's seemingly mocking tone.

"Obi-Wan, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!" Anakin stated wearily, it hurt to hear his Master talk this way. It was Obi-Wan who had taught him the ways of the light side of the Force, but now that same man was turning away from that. He wished he could make Obi-Wan see his error, but it seemed Master Yoda was right, the Sith was beyond that.

Avarik was angered that Anakin would not join him. He had hoped his padawan would understand what he did and support him, but now he could see that Anakin was truly a member of the Jedi Council and had turned his back on him just like the rest of the Jedi. "If you are not with me, then you're my enemy."

Anakin took a step back in shock at the ferocity underlining those words. He shook his head sadly as he realized his former Master was truly gone. It was with a sigh of resignation and a deep frown that he replied, "Only a Sith deals in absolutes." He had dreaded this moment, but it appeared he had no other choice in the matter. Anakin reached for his lightsaber and ignited the cerulean blade of his lightsaber as he said, "I will do what I must."

"You will try." Avarik growled spinning to face his opponent his own lightsaber humming to life in his hand. His eyes glowed with a malicious sithly yellow as he prepared for battle.


	113. Ch 112: The Battle with Darkness

**Chapter 112: The Battle with Darkness**

Darth Avarik raised his saber before him as Anakin ran towards him. The Sith Lord cast a sidelong glance at his sleeping wife. He wanted to attack Anakin to punish his former padawan for turning against him. However, he did not want Aila caught in the middle of this fight. She could not get herself into trouble in her Force induced slumber, but Lord Avarik did not want to be battling one of his enemies close to her. So in an attempt to draw the fight away from her Avarik took a defensive posture and slowly backed up down the gangway that led back to the control room where the slain Separatist leaders lay.

Anakin followed Avarik down the gangway, not attacking, but waiting and watching his opponent's movements. Due to his volatile outbursts, Anakin was unsure of what his Master was capable of, so he was taking the time to size up his opponent. He had cast a glance at Aila as he passed by her sleeping form. He was not sure if leaving her was the best thing, but the landing platform was deserted of any threats and protected by a shield from the lava exploding forth from the planet's molten surface. It still felt wrong to leave her, but Anakin was left with little choice as Obi-Wan kept moving away from him.

When Avarik was satisfied that he and Anakin were far enough away from Aila, the Sith Lord swung swiftly at Anakin's left side. The Jedi Master blocked the attack, forcing Avarik to perform a spin to repeat the attack again. They were both moving at great speed with the Force guiding them, but regardless, they were able to keep up with one another. Avarik repeated his attack to Anakin's left side three times, moving his saber higher and lower down the Jedi's body in an attempt to catch the Jedi off guard. None of the attacks connected, but he did manage to lull Anakin into a pattern because the Sith Lord singed part of Anakin's tunic when he reversed his fourth spin and struck at Anakin's right side instead of his left.

Avarik grinned maliciously as Anakin was forced to jump backwards and away from the attack.

* * *

On Coruscant, Master Yoda was just greeting Darth Sidious. After taking out the Emperor's guards with a violent Force shove, Master Yoda calmly addressed the Sith. There was a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "I hear a new apprentice you have, Emperor. Or should I call you Darth Sidious?" 

"Master Yoda." The Sith sneered. "You survived!"

"Surprised?" Master Yoda mocked the Sith.

"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda." The Sith Lord growled. "Now you will experience the full power of the dark side." Sidious punctuated his statement with a violent bolt of Force lightning that flung the diminutive Jedi across the Sith's office before he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

* * *

Anakin charged back at Avarik after his close call, swinging his lightsaber left and right with such velocity that it forced the young Sith backwards into the control center. Lord Avarik managed to block every single blow, moving his saber in a blinding blur to fend off the attacks. 

When Anakin lunged forward for another attack, Avarik spotted an opening and snatched at it. He stepped forward into the attack, gripping Anakin's right arm, which was holding his lightsaber. Avarik then tried to impale the Jedi at the point of his blade, but Anakin was able to scoot away from the blade and capture the Sith's hand. Both combatants twisted and turned, trying to be the first to break the other's hold so they could attack. Avarik was victorious first. With a Sith kick to Anakin's shin that General Grievous had bruised on Utapau, Anakin lost his hold on Avarik's hand allowing the swift to swing at a high angle toward Anakin's neck. However, in his attempt to make his own attack, Avarik had neglected to maintain a hold on Anakin's saber arm, so the Jedi Master was able to raise his saber in time to block the deadly blow.

* * *

"At last the Jedi are no more." Sidious cackled gleefully as he moved from his desk and slinked closer to the diminutive Jedi. 

"Not if anything to say about it, I have." Yoda replied with a growl as he got to his feet. The Jedi Master then called upon the Force to shove the Sith Lord back towards his desk. Sidious ended up toppling over his desk and the back of his chair, landing ungracefully on the floor. "At an end your rule is." Yoda declared. "And not short enough, it was." Master Yoda took up a defensive posture as he watched the Sith Lord rise to his feet.

When the diminutive Jedi noticed the Sith attempt to flee from his office, Master Yoda leapt into the air and landed gracefully in front of the Sith to block his escape. He called his lightsaber to his hand and ignited it before mockingly saying, "If so powerful you are why leave?"

"You will not stop me." Sidious replied, calling his own lightsaber to his hand. "Darth Avarik will become more powerful than either of us." Sidious intended on prevented his apprentice from gaining the upper hand on him, but he wanted to scare the elder Jedi. Unfortunately, Yoda seemed skeptical rather than frightened as he stared coldly back at his enemy.

"Faith in your new apprentice, misplaced may be." Brandishing his emerald blade with a flourish, Yoda added, "As is your faith in the dark side of the Force." Master Yoda then leapt towards the Sith, aiming high at the evil one's head. The Sith deflected the blow, forcing the Jedi to spin in midair so he could land and try another attack. The two Masters of the Force, one light and one dark stayed locked in this format of battle while they slowly inched towards the Emperor's podium.

* * *

Avarik nearly stumbled over the body of a disabled battle droid as he fought off a few violent swings from Anakin. Taking advantage of that Anakin put his weight behind a hard swing to the Sith's midsection, but like he had before, Avarik jumped out of the attack. Caught in the momentum of his attack, Anakin's saber hit one of the data terminals in the control room and in a shower of sparks sirens started sounding as the buildings shields from the deadly lava went down. However, neither Anakin nor Lord Avarik had time to worry about this as they were both trying to fend off once another. 

Seeing another room to the side, Anakin sprinted towards it, back flipping onto the table that resided in it and spun to face his opponent. He was breathing heavily as he prepared for an attack from his former Master. Long ago during a training exercise, Obi-Wan had taught Anakin that height could be an advantage in a fight. Already taller that Obi-Wan, Anakin had part of that advantage naturally, but he was trying to create more opportunities for himself.

Avarik sneered at Anakin's attempt; he could see what the young Jedi was trying to do. "You can't use my tricks against me, padawan." Avarik then extended his hand out palm up at Anakin's shins. The violent Force shove knocked Anakin off his feet and he hit the table hard. Anakin groaned in pain as his chin impacted the table top causing him to bite down on his tongue. Although he could sense his wound was not critical, the taste of blood in his mouth was disconcerting.

Flipping on his back, Anakin gasped for air to relax his taxed lungs, but Avarik was not about to allow the Jedi to rest. He approached the table and swung his saber down on his former apprentice in an attempt to split his skull in two, but with the many midichlorians running through his veins, Anakin was able to anticipate the attack and draw his saber over himself to block it away. Able to do little else, Anakin reached his hand behind him and palm up Force shoved Obi-Wan back into the main control room. The back of Avarik's head hit one of the data terminals with a sickening crack, forcing the Sith Lord to see stars.

Having momentarily disabled the Sith, Anakin stood up on the table and compressed a stitch in his side. He called upon the Force to give him strength and it responded by alleviating the pain in his side so he could move forward to face his foe.

Lord Avarik moaned as he struggled to his feet after the blow to his head. His head felt a bit clouded and groggy, and he needed a minute to regain his bearings. However, he could tell he would not get that minute as Anakin was sprinting straight for him. Deciding to stall the moment Avarik ran out one of the side doors that lead outside, Anakin close on his trail. Ash and soot was falling on the causeway he was walking on, but Avarik paid it no mind. His focus was on calling upon the dark side of the Force to strengthen his attacks and clear his mind. He gave his head a few shakes to rid it of the aftereffects of his earlier blow.

* * *

Once upon his podium, Darth Sidious pressed the button to send it up into the Senate chamber. The Senate chamber was far larger than his office and would give him more room to maneuver around Master Yoda's attacks. Overall his attack with his Jedi rival was at a stalemate, neither taking the advantage from the other.

* * *

The causeway Avarik had chosen led to a dead end and he had been forced to jump on a small pipe to escape Anakin who was running at him at full force ready to strike at his neck. Anakin cursed at the Sith's escape, but flipped to join him, both assailants teetering slightly as they struggled to find their center of balance. His mind finally clearing, Avarik began readying himself into a defensive stance as he cautiously backed up on the pipe. 

Anakin and Avarik both swung at one another and missed, but the swing also caused both assailants to lose their center of balance. They both ended up leaning into one another, gabbing at each others arms to remain standing. However, the violent landscape of Mustafar decided to change things up on them. Suddenly, a violent eruption occurred, spewing lava up and over them. To save themselves, both combatants had to momentarily forget their struggle and raise their hands in the air to use the Force to hold the lava back.

The two effectively made a bubble around them in which the lava could slide off, but that bubble did not extend the full length of the pipe they were standing on. The lava melted the two ends of their pipe, causing it to break and plunge the Jedi down towards the stream of lava below their feet.

* * *

Unable to best one another with a lightsaber, Yoda and Sidious tried using multiple Force attacks on one another. Senate pods were Force flung frantically at one another, causing both Jedi and Sith to roll and leap out of their way. This went on for about five minutes until the Sith Lord got fed up and used his old standby. Calling upon the dark side of the Force, he flung Force lightning at Master Yoda. 

Like he had done with Dooku, Master Yoda tried to capture the dark energy within his hand, but the Sith Master's attack was far stronger that his former apprentice's. Yoda tried to hold on by using both of his hands to capture the lightning. However, the diminutive Jedi ended up grimacing as he could feel his control over the lightning slipping, he needed to do something fast. Calling upon the Force himself, he flung what lighting he held back at the Emperor, the Force of which knocked the Jedi off the Senate pod he was standing on and towards Sidious' podium. Yoda tried to grip the podium to haul himself back up, but the Jedi could not gain a handhold on it and slipped to the floor. Sidious toppled down into the senate pod he was in, cackling madly as Force lightning still escaped his fingers.

Master Yoda gasped for breath when he hit the floor and looked up with shame to the sound of the distant cackles. The Jedi Master could not believe he had been bested by the Sith, but it was obvious he could not win this fight. He was not strong enough and he was not sure if any Jedi was. He had two choices, continue the fight until his death, or run now to find a solution for besting the darkness later. Yoda picked the latter, calling Senator Organa for help as he moved through the Senate building's duct work.

* * *

Avarik and Anakin plunged together towards the lava. The pipe they were standing on began to disintegrate immediately when it hit the lava, but both combatants spotted two small square platforms to either side of them. These platforms were protected from the lava from the shields around them; the data terminal with their shield commands was undamaged in Obi-Wan and Anakin's attack. 

Once again forgetting their fight, the Jedi and the Sith called upon the Force to help fling them to the safety of these platforms.

* * *

"Hurry careful timing we will need." Master Yoda called to Senator Organa as he approached the rendezvous point they had discussed. 

"Activate your homing beacon when you're ready." Organa stated, acknowledging that he was ready.

Moments later, when Yoda had reached his exit point he activated his homing beacon while opening a small hatch in the Senate building's ductwork. Organa was right below him, in his speeder to catch the diminutive Jedi as he landed in the ship.

His ears drooped sadly as he seated himself in Organa's speeder. After the experience he just had he was uncertain whether Skywalker could prevail over Lord Avarik. The dark side was very powerful, and he could tell the Jedi had misgauged its strength. He realized that he and the other Council members had failed in preparing for this day, but since the rest of them were dead he blamed himself. "Into exile I must go. Failed I have. Failed the Jedi." His voice cracked slightly at the end of his statement.

Back in the Senate chambers, after ordering a small force of clones to locate Master Yoda, the Emperor spoke to Mas Amedda who had joined the Emperor shortly after his battle with Yoda. "Tell Captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle for immediate takeoff. I sense Lord Avarik is in danger."

* * *

Anakin and Avarik were able to use the Force to bring their platforms closer together so they could swing their lightsabers at one another. Their movement was limited as they could only move forward and backwards for the length of their tiny platforms, but both were still relentless in their battle. Staring coldly at one another, both swung their blades in a violent whirlwind before slamming the blades together in a block. Both had tried to attack the other at the same time, a padawan and his master employing the same tactic. 

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to kill Aila, but how could you join them?" Avarik asked after he pulled his platform away for a moment.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin screamed. "Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!" Avarik counted.

Anakin leapt from his pad to Obi-Wan's in an attempt to catch the Sith off guard. Two cerulean blades clashed in sparks while Anakin shook his head and said, "Then you are lost."

Avarik growled in response, his eyes flashing dangerously. He held his grip firm as he pressed against Anakin's saber. "This is the end for you, my padawan. You made your choice to turn against me!" Avarik feinted left, but Anakin caught it and shifted to attack right, causing Avarik to move quickly to block. The Sith then crouched low and spun on his heel to swing low at Anakin's ankles. The Jedi was forced to leap over the deadly blade, and wobbled slightly when he landed, his balance disrupted.

Avarik was not able to pull out of his spin and swing at Anakin while the Jedi was vulnerable in time and their two sabers became locked once more, both combatants glowering at one another.

Out of the corner of his eye, Avarik spotted a small hill. Having taught his apprentice this tactic, years ago, he leapt from the pad and landed catlike on the hill. He sneered as Anakin pushed the pad to the bank. "It's over Anakin, I have the high ground!" He held his lightsaber in his right hand, ready to strike his opponent.

Anakin knew what he was up against, and new his next maneuver would be risky, but it was his only chance. To distract the Sith he shouted, "You overestimate your power!"

"Don't try it!" Avarik mocked.

With a loud cry, Anakin leapt high into the air and Obi-Wan took a step back to prepare to strike his former padawan as he came down on him. However, things did not go according to plan. Instead of leaping over Lord Avarik, Anakin used the Force to stunt his fall and allow him to drop to the ground in front of the Sith. By rolling forward, Anakin was able to take out the Sith's legs at the knees. Then, as the Sith began to fall to the ground, Anakin spun on his heel and took out his right arm as well.

Avarik's lightsaber deactivated when it hit the ground along with his severed right arm. As the Sith's body slid precariously close to the river of lava at the bottom of the hill his screams were met with those of another.


	114. Ch 113: Severing the Bond

**Ch 113: Severing the Bond**

Two pain filled screams, one masculine, the other feminine howled across the boiling landscape of Mustafar.

"Aila!" Darth Avarik called out in alarm, grinding his teeth at the intense pain he felt at losing his arm and legs. He was lying on his stomach, his body having twisted itself when his legs were cut out from under him. He used his left hand to try to pull himself up, but the ground was loose and he slid down the sloping bank towards the molten river of lava below him.

"Obi-Wan! Give me your hand!" Anakin called out in horror. Moments before he had been intent on finishing the battle, but now that he saw the helplessness of his friend, he knew he could not leave him. He extended his hand out towards his fallen friend while he tried to maintain his own footing.

The yellow that had glowed fiercely in Avarik's eyes faded to its natural blue green color as he continued to hear Aila's pain filled screams, he tried his best to prevent his own pain from leaking to her over their bond. However, the loss of his limbs was excruciating and it was overriding his ability to control the flow of his emotions and feelings.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called out once more trying to capture his friend's attention. He knelt down on the soft ground, his left knee brushing against Obi-Wan's fallen lightsaber. He called upon the Force to help him drag Obi-Wan out of harm's way.

"Aila!" Avarik screamed feeling a wave of pain, confusion, and desperation wash over him from her. He could tell it was all becoming too much for her and she was weakening with each passing moment.

Anakin managed to touch Obi-Wan's fingertips and with the help of the Force was about to grab his friend's hand. However, the Sith abruptly pulled his hand away, shouting, "No! Help Aila!"

"I need to get you to safety!" Anakin shouted, trying to reach for Obi-Wan's hand.

"No!" The Sith shouted once more, fighting against Anakin's use of the Force. This caused him to slide down the hill a bit more. "Help Aila!" Helpless to do anything to comfort his wife, the Sith was forced to plead with the only person who could do anything for her. He was certain his former padawan would see to Aila's safety and well-being. The fact that Anakin had been his enemy moments before was fleeing from his mind as his wife's screams echoed in his head.

"Please, Obi-Wan!" Anakin pleaded, attaching Obi-Wan's lightsaber hilt to his belt. It hung beside Anakin's own. He pleaded at his friend and mentor. "Let me help you, my brother. We'll go get Aila, but let me help you first."

"No!" Darth Avarik stubbornly replied through gritted teeth. He gave his former apprentice a force shove with his good hand to push Anakin in the direction he wanted him to go. The shove caused Anakin to slip slightly on the soft ground while Avarik was pushed backward slightly. The ground became coarser and warmer as Avarik neared the edge of the lava bank. The rough ground rubbed against the wounds at his knees causing the Sith to cry out in agony. His wife echoed his sentiments.

Anakin's stomach twisted as he watched his mentor move closer to the deadly molten river, but he was helpless to do anything as he struggled to regain his own footing. When his slide did stop, Anakin tried one more time to convince his friend to accept his help. "Let me help you!"

"No! Help Aila, first!" Avarik moved to give Anakin another Force shove.

Seeing what Obi-Wan was about to do and knowing that could potentially push his mentor into the lava stream, Anakin quickly raised his hands up in surrender as he rose to his feet. It was obvious he could not fight his former Master's stubbornness. "All right. I'm going. Don't move. I'll come help you once I've taken care of her."

"Protect her!" Avarik ordered, flipping over onto his back with an agonized hiss.

"I will. Just take care of yourself!" Anakin shouted as he began to move up the hill carefully. He cast an apprehensive glance at the man he had just mutilated. Anakin knew first hand the intense pain from losing one limb; he could only imagine how Obi-Wan felt at the moment, having lost three. He did not want to leave his friend's side, but Obi-Wan had left him with no choice. The Sith was willing to kill himself to make sure Aila was all right, so Anakin had been forced to accept this task. At the moment he could tell that Obi-Wan had quit his descent down towards the lava and was breathing heavily as his body fought the shock it had just received.

As the ground flattened out, Anakin turned away from his friend and ran towards Aila's tortured cries. Although his heart ached for Obi-Wan and he worried about his former Master he also felt a sense of relief wash over him. Obi-Wan's love for Aila was strong and the Sith had urged that she be saved over himself. That was selflessness, a Jedi rather than a Sith trait. It showed that deep down, Obi-Wan Kenobi still existed and Anakin told himself that as soon as he had helped Aila calm down he would go back to help his friend. First, he would bring his friend to safety, and then he would help Obi-Wan center himself in the light side of the Force.

* * *

"Obi-Wan!" Aila screamed into the fiery air. She was curled into a ball as she fought her own battle against Obi-Wan's pain. She clutched her right shoulder as it throbbed intensely. An angry red ring marred the skin of her shoulder and her knees although neither was visible under the blouse and slacks she was wearing.

"Aila!" Anakin shouted when he saw her writhing form on the ground. The cloak Obi-Wan had placed under her head had slipped away with her movements and her head was now laying on the hard durasteel of the ground.

"Anakin, what happened? Where's Obi-Wan?" Aila asked through tear filled sobs. She knew something awful had happened based on the pain she was feeling. She also knew that by feeling the pain her husband was still alive, but she was not sure what his state was and how much longer he could sustain himself.

Anakin knelt beside Aila trying to keep his tone calm and soothing. "He'll be all right. I'll help him after you are back on your ship." Anakin was anxious to go back to Obi-Wan and make sure his claim to Aila did not become a lie.

"It hurts. What did you do to him?" Aila asked shakily, the pain she was feeling was physically draining her and leaving her in a weakened state.

"I…" Anakin began, but his reply was cut short as he spotted a theta class shuttle moving in to land somewhere in the direction of where he had left Obi-Wan. His eyes grew wide with alarm as the Force warned him of the great evil that resided on that shuttle. Master Yoda must have failed in his mission and now the Sith Lord had come to claim his apprentice. Anakin knew he could not let the Sith take Obi-Wan again, not when his former mentor had showed that he had not been completely taken by darkness.

Anakin moved to stand up, completely forgetting about Aila in his rush to save Obi-Wan. However a startled cry from Aila called his attention back to her. "Is he ok." She ground out, trying to push herself up into a sitting position. Her arms shook as her weakened state began to triumph over her resolve.

Sensing she was about to fall backwards again, Anakin quickly placed a hand behind Aila to ease her back down. He needed her to calm down and stay here while he ran to help her husband. "Aila I…" Anakin reached for her right hand that she had laid over her stomach after she had collapsed back into Anakin's arms. However, Anakin jerked his hand away as if her touch had scalded him. His eyes looked down on her with shock as he stared down at the woman who was panting for breath.

Anakin could have left that second to go after Obi-Wan, but then he would have left Aila vulnerable. If Darth Sidious changed his course and went after her instead of her husband first, Anakin might be able to get his friend to safety, but his soul could still be lost if Sidious hurt his wife. Aila would be a prime target for the Sith any day, but Anakin now knew that threat was doubled. Although it pained him to do this he knew he would have to leave Obi-Wan at the hands of his Sith Master. It was imperative that Anakin get Aila and the tiny life growing within her to safety.

Aila's life and the life of her unborn child were key to turning Obi-Wan away from darkness. However, this meant that Anakin would have to hide Aila from the Sith, including her husband. Although Anakin knew Obi-Wan would never harm Aila, he worried that Sidious would go after her using Obi-Wan's knowledge. Obi-Wan had asked Anakin to protect his wife, and the Jedi Master would do that. He owed it to his friend and mentor and although Obi-Wan might not understand why this was happening, this was for his own good. Someday he could be reunited with his family, but not today.

"Aila!" Anakin stated sharply trying to draw the woman's attention away from her pain and sorrow and to him. "I need you to close off your Force bond with Obi-Wan! Do it now!"

"What?" Aila gasped. "No, I can't." Tears flowed from her eyes as she shook her head from side to side.

"I'll help you. You must! It is the only way to save him!"

"No, he won't feel me…." Aila trailed off with a hiss, clutching her shoulder again.

Anakin nodded, knowing that was going to hurt Obi-Wan the most, but it could not be helped. Anakin had to hide Aila away until Obi-Wan was capable of defending her, himself. "I know, but you have to listen to me. If you do not close off your bond now, Obi-Wan will be lost forever. You must close your bond to save him."

Tears cascaded down Aila's cheeks at these words. "I can't!" She gasped.

"Yes, you can." Anakin stated sternly. "If you love him, you will."

Aila's bottom lip trembled, but she could find no argument to Anakin's request. Taking a deep breath as she stifled a sob, Aila closed her eyes as she reluctantly began to close her bond."

"Aila!" Obi-Wan's voice could be heard shrieking into the air as he felt his bond with Aila closing, thinking something was terribly wrong.

"Obi-Wan!" Aila called out in response, opening her bond again and sending love and reassurance to her husband in response.

"Aila, you have to close it!" Anakin said insistently, grabbing her by the shoulders and drawing her up so he could stare into her eyes.

"I can't!" Aila sobbed. "It will kill him."

Anakin shook his head. "If you don't close it and protect yourself, then that will kill him. Now close it, to save him." Although he hated doing this he put the weight of the Force into his voice compelling Aila in her weakened state to obey him.

Aila did begin to follow Anakin's command, but another anguished shout from Obi-Wan dragged her out of the mind numbing effects of Anakin's Force suggestion. Sensing what was happening and that the Bond was almost closed, Anakin swiftly and carefully called upon the Force to put up a barrier between her and Obi-Wan's minds. This was only a temporary fix as the block could be easily shattered, but it would serve its purpose for the time being. The block would be within Aila's mind and shroud her side of the Force bond from others.

Startled by the sudden cutoff to her husband, Aila gave a great cry of "Obi-Wan!" before she blacked out. With her unconscious, Anakin used the Force to help her finish closing the rest of her Force bond. Had Aila been awake she would have fought Anakin on this, but he was able to use her fainting spell to his advantage. A tear ran down the Jedi Master's cheek as the sound of Obi-Wan's anguished cries ceased. Anakin called upon the Force to make sure his former Master was all right. He was relieved when it told him Obi-Wan was fine and that the young Sith had just blacked out like his wife. Not expecting the closure, both had fainted at the feeling of losing their connection with the one they loved.

As Anakin pulled himself out of Aila's mind, and brushed his own tears away, he hated himself for having to use the Force on her. He had to tell himself that he had down it for Obi-Wan, for the man who had trained him and supported him all these years. All that Anakin did now was for the man he considered to be his brother and his family. By protecting that family now, it was Anakin's hope that Obi-Wan could be brought back from the darkness that consumed him.

Giving a shaky sigh with this thought, Anakin scooped Aila up into his arms and took her to her ship. He had one last thing he had to do to ensure her protection so that his promise to Obi-Wan was fulfilled.


	115. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

There was no good location to hide Aila on, but Anakin thought where he had taken her was the best spot as very few people knew of it. He was certain Obi-Wan would find her there if and when he started looking, but by that time, the Sith apprentice should be able to look after her on his own. In the mean time Aila would have to stay here. Anakin would have to return to his own family to hide them from the Sith's wrath. However, he would make sure to create a diversion so the Sith Master would not look heavily into Aila's disappearance.

Aila awoke from her fainting spell shortly after Anakin lifted her Nubian cruiser off Mustafar's surface. However she remained in a catatonic state as she stared blankly out of the ships view ports from the seat Anakin had strapped her into.

He had draped Obi-Wan's cloak over her and she clung to it. The only sign of life from her was the fact that her bottom lip trembled in grief.

Anakin helped Aila out of her chair when they reached their destination and settled her onto a couch before giving her some final instructions.

"Do not open your Force bond." He stated sternly. The temporary block Anakin had used to help Aila sever her Bond with her husband was still intact and would serve as a buffer if she did try to open the bond. Obi-Wan would not be able to feel her unless he broke through it, and Aila would not be able to feel him. However, he did not want Aila messing with her bond as that could ruin everything. With this in mind he added, "It will only bring you pain. Do you understand?"

Aila nodded, unable to form the words to voice her answer.

"Good." Anakin stated, before softening his tone as he knelt before Aila. He wiped away her tears that she had allowed to fall once more. "I am so sorry about this, milady. I love him too." Anakin's voice cracked with his last statement. "You must trust me that this is for the best."

Aila's gaze dropped to her lap as she grimaced in pain at the loss of her husband.

"You are safe here, and I know that you and Obi-Wan will be united some day." Anakin paused or a moment to wait for a reaction from Aila, but she just kept her head bowed in grief. He considered telling her about her impending motherhood, but he felt she had been given enough surprises for one day. She would find out soon enough about her little one.

Knowing she would need some time to herself and he needed to get some things done to ensure her safety, Anakin stood before giving her some final words. "You will need to stay here, milady. You'll be safe here."

Aila brought her gaze up to look at Anakin at his statement.

Anakin bit his lip at the sight of Aila's grief stricken eyes. She was clutching Obi-Wan's cloak so tightly that her knuckles were going white, trying in some way to hold onto her husband. Wondering if it was the wisest thing to do, Anakin unclipped Obi-Wan's lightsaber from his belt and looked at it for a moment. He worried Aila might try something foolish with it in her grief, but he felt he had to give it to her. Something in the Force told him that Aila would be strong enough to accept this small token.

"Here." Anakin stated softly holding out the lightsaber's hilt to her. "It is Obi-Wan's and other than him; you are the only other person who should have it."

Aila took the Jedi weapon and with shaky fingers placed it into her lap flashing a brief look of gratitude to Anakin before her eyes clouded with sorrow once more.

With his job finished, Anakin gave a bow to Aila before saying, "May the Force be with you, milady." Then Anakin left Aila alone to travel back to his own family. When Aila heard the door close behind the young Jedi Master she finally let the sound of a choked cry escape her lips.

* * *

Neither the whereabouts of Master Yoda or Master Skywalker was known. Somehow, the two Jedi had escaped the Sith and Darth Sidious' clone forces were unable to find them either. However, this did not concern the Sith Lord, he would let his apprentice deal with any remaining Jedi who escaped the Temple's purge. He knew his new apprentice would be most anxious to start that task after he heard the news Sidious had just discovered.

Stepping into a dark recovery room in what was now the Imperial Rehabilitation Center on Coruscant, the Emperor made his way to his apprentice. A few medical droids were motionless as the work on their patient was complete.

His apprentice had been unconscious since the Sith Lord had found him lying on his back next to the banks of the lava river on Mustafar. Avarik had lost both of his legs at the knees and his right arm at the shoulder, but besides a few burns across his chest and back from laying on the hot ground his apprentice managed to escape his fight with Anakin in fairly good condition. His burns and been treated with bacta and a new mechanical arm and pair of legs that shined with a golden luster replaced the limbs he had lost. Avarik had been unconscious for a day and a half while all of this was going on and now the Sith Master was anxious to wake him.

"Lord Avarik." Sidious whispered softly into his apprentice's ear as he leaned over his apprentice's bed.

Avarik's eyes fluttered for a moment, but did not open.

"Lord Avarik. Can you hear me?" Sidious prodded once more, pulling back to observe his apprentice when he could see that he as stirring.

"Yes, Master?" Avarik mumbled sleepily opening his eyes so their natural blue-green color stared up at Sidious' ghoulish appearance.

Sidious flashed a wide smile as he watched the young Sith turn left and right, searching for something. When he did not find it he asked an important question. "Where is Aila? Is she safe? Is she all right?"

Sidious took a solemn tone when he answered. "It seems that in his escape, young Skywalker killed her."

"Noooo!" Avarik shouted, his eyes turning an amber color instantly at the news. "It can't be true!"

Sidious hid his smirk as he pulled a small holo device out of his cloak and turned it on to show an image to his apprentice, who was now sitting up in bed seething. "Clone intelligence just sent in these pictures from Tatooine." Before Avarik's eyes was the image of Aila's Nubian cruiser and flames could be seen lapping out of the view ports and hatches. "The report is that there are no survivors."

"Noooo!" Avarik choked on a sob burying his face in his hands, the cold metal of his right hand startled him for a moment, but it did not stop him from displaying his grief.

Sidious had been told that no bodies had been recovered from the burning cruiser, and although he found that a bit suspicious, the Sith did not care. It was out of place for Skywalker to kill Aila, so he was certain the woman was in hiding. He would send some agents out to look for her and finish the job, but he was not going to make a large effort at it. If Anakin wanted Aila to be dead then their ruse could remain. The grief and anguish this caused Avarik would only make his new apprentice easier to control and manipulate.

"It can't be." Avarik sobbed as he probed his Force bond with her, but all he felt was nothingness, telling him his Master's words were true.

"He was a Jedi Master, finishing the job the Council refused to do."

Avarik's sobs stifled at these words and his head popped up, showing his amber colored eyes glowing maliciously as tears continued to fall from them. "I trusted him!"

"He betrayed you. He may have been your friend once, but that changed when he joined the Council. His loyalties were with them."

With a great cry of rage, Avarik called upon the Force as he leapt from the bed. He then tore apart the medical room he and Sidious were in. The two medical droids were flung to the opposite walls where they shattered to pieces from the ferocity of the young Sith's attack. Avarik also shattered the screens on a few data terminals in the room before ripping them from the walls.

Sidious cackled as his apprentice created a heap of rubble on the floor.

"I'll kill him!" Avarik shouted once there was nothing left for him to destroy. He was taking deep breaths as his anger flowed through him."

"That you will, my Apprentice." Sidious agreed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "All Jedi who survived the Temple purge will pay for this crime against you, starting with Skywalker."

* * *

A week later Darth Avarik was aboard a brand new Imperial Star Destroyer with a contingent of clone troops as they scoured the galaxy for any remaining Jedi. Avarik had found and dispatched with a few, but none were the one he wanted.

He could not believe that he had ever trusted Anakin. He should have known better than to leave Aila in his hands, but friendship had blinded him. The grief in his heart at the loss of his wife and the subsequent rage from Anakin's betrayal consumed Avarik night and day, fueling the darkness within him. It was his only companion now that the one thing he held dear was gone forever and his one friend had shown his true colors.

Obi-Wan abandoned the light side of the Force for it brought him nothing but weakness. It was that weakness that had given Anakin the chance to kill Aila. So to honor her memory he vowed to become the most powerful Sith ever and renounced his ties to the light for the rest of time.

However, Avarik failed to note that even the dark side of the Force could not show him what was coming. Time was always changing and the young Sith could not force himself on a set path. After all, many things could change his decision, when the future is always in motion.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_Coming Soon: "Always in Motion: If You Love Me"_

_The Story Continues..._


End file.
